Super Pokémon
by Ultram
Summary: A Pokémon Fan-Fiction With All-New Pokémon. (FF.N messed up and made my series into one file.) Newest Episode: "The Rocky Roads of Rockster" - It's the season three season finale! Jay must fight against the last legendary Super Pokémon in the Victory R
1. Super Pokémon, You're Mine! (01)

****

SUPER

POKéMON

An all new adventure.

**__**

Episode I

****

Super Pokémon, You're Mine!

Jay Barial

Chapter One: Jay gets a Pokémon!

"-Articuno, ice beam now!"

"Zapdos, use your thunder attack!"

An Articuno shot a beam of ice at the Pokémon Zapdos, while Zapdos use his thunder attack. Both were hit by the other's attack, but Articuno was more affected by Zapdos' thunder attack.

"Zapdos, thunder wave," said Zapdos' trainer.

Zapdos sent a wave of thunder at Articuno. Articuno couldn't move.

"Articuno!" cried its trainer.

"Now, finish it off-"

Jay Barial turned the TV off. He was going to have a busy day tomorrow.

"Think," Jay murmured to himself, "tomorrow, I'm gonna become a Pokémon trainer. I might even get a Super Pokémon!"

Jay Barial had just turned twelve. At this age, twelve year-olds need to journey out to become Pokémon trainers. And tomorrow was the day Jay Barial became a Pokémon trainer.

Jay turned the TV back on, but the battle was over. Instead, there was something about Professor Oak Jr. He was giving out Pokémon tomorrow to help youths become Pokémon Masters.

"Welcome," said Professor Oak Jr. on the TV. "As you all know, tomorrow's the big day for all you youths. I suggest you get here early to get your Pokémon or Super Pokémon. I have Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Flame, and Squirtasaur."

"Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Flame, and Squirtasaur," murmured Jay. He could see himself battle.

"Pikachu, go!" Jay shouted in his fake battle. "Pikachu, thunder shock!"

Or . . .

"Bulbasaur, I choose you," said Jay. "Bulbasaur, vine whip, now!"

Or . . .

"Go Charmander!" he shouted. "Charmander, ember, now!"

Or . . . 

"Squirtle, water gun!"

Or . . .

"Flame, rage!"

Or . . .

"Squirtasaur, use your tackle attack!"

Jay smiled. Tomorrow, one of those Pokémon would be his.

****

Jay hopped out of bed, and put on some clothes. He ran out of the house, and headed to Professor Oak Jr.'s house.

To Jay's surprise, he saw five trainers leaving the Professor's home. Professor Oak Jr. was waving good-bye to them.

Jay rushed up to Oak. "Where are they going?! You said to be here at this time. They already have their Pokémon! Am I late?!"

"I said 'I suggest you come early'. So they all came early," said Professor Oak Jr. "I've given away Squirtasaur, Flame, Squirtle, Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Pikachu already. There are no more left."

Jay's eyes began to water. "But I want a Pokémon! I'll never become a trainer if I don't have a Pokémon." Jay slowly began to walk away.

"Oh, but uh, I might have something you could use," said Professor Oak Jr. "It's the last of my Super Pokémon. I'll just have to wait for you and the other six trainers to get more Pokémon for me. Come, and I'll give you this Pokémon."

Oak walked into his house. Jay quickly followed.

Oak pushed a secret button in his house, and on a small platform, a Super Ball, meaning a Super Pokémon Ball, appeared.

"Here," said Professor Oak Jr. He handed Jay the ball. "This is my last Super Pokémon, Ultra. He's an electric and psychic Super Pokémon. He's not the nicest Pokémon though."

Professor Oak Jr. tossed the Super Ball onto came the Pokémon Ultra.

Oak handed Jay a number of Super Balls and Poké Balls, and a small computer device. "Here are some Super Balls and Poké Balls that you catch Pokémon with. And here's a Pokédex, it's a Pokémon Encyclopedia. It changed a few things, so it can record Super Pokémon information."

"Ultra," said Jay's new Pokémon.

"Ultra is the altered form of Pikachu," said Professor Oak Jr.

The bluish Pokémon looked at Jay.

"Like most Super Pokémon," continued Oak, "it is an altered Pokémon. Head to the city, Scarlet City, and catch some Pokémon."

"Thank you," said Jay.

Chapter Two: Jay versus Blake!

Jay walked out of his hometown, Meager Village, holding a Super Ball where Ultra stayed.

"Jay," said a low voice.

Jay turned around, and there was Blake Oak, Professor Oak Jr.'s grandson. Jay and Blake were archenemies.

"Jay, so you finally got a Pokémon," said Blake. "Let's battle to see who's Pokémon's better."

"Alright," said Jay. "Let's battle."

Blake held his Super Ball. "Squirtasaur, go!"

Blake's Super Ball hit the ground, and opened up. Out came a weird, strange Pokémon.

Jay held up his Pokédex. It said, "Squirtasaur, a tiny-shell seed Super Pokémon. This Pokémon is a mix of Squirtle and Bulbasaur. It can use poison and water attacks. Evolves into Ivytortle."

"Alright, Ultra and I can handle this," said Jay. He threw his Super Ball. "Ultra, go!"

The ball opened up in the air, and out it appeared Ultra.

"An Ultra?" Blake laughed. "I guess the other Pokémon were all gone when you finally got there. Squirtasaur, let's show him what we can do."

"Ultra, tackle attack!" ordered Jay.

Ultra just simply yawned and ignored Jay.; He fiddled with his small fingers.

"Ha! Your Pokémon doesn't even listen to you," said Blake. "Squirtasaur, water gun, now!"

"Squirtasaur!" said Blake's Pokémon. "Squirt!" It shot water out of its mouth and hit Ultra.

"Ultra!" shouted Jay.

"Rrrrraaaaaaaaa!" screamed Ultra. He began to spark. "Ultra tra ra! Tra Ra! Ul, ul tra, tra!"

"You're Ultra is too weak to battle," sneered Blake. "Vine whip, now!"

Two vines shot out of Squirtasaur's shell. They hit Ultra a number of times.

"Trrrraaaaaa!" shouted Ultra. The spark grew. All of a sudden, a burst of electricity shot at Squirtasaur.

Jay held up his Pokédex. "Thunder Shock, Ultra's first attack. It shoots electricity out of its cheeks."

"I've already taught my Pokémon some attacks," said Blake. Blake nodded once.

Squirtasaur lowered its head.

"Ra?" wondered Ultra.

"Ultra, tackle attack!" ordered Jay.

Ultra still ignored Jay.

Ultra began to shake its tail, and then hit Squirtasaur's shell.

"Tail whip," said the Pokédex. "This attack make's your enemy's defense drop."

"Now Squirtasaur!" shouted Blake. "Skull Bash!"

With its head down, Squirtasaur ran right at Ultra, hitting him, and sending Ultra flying.

"Ultra, return!" ordered Jay. As he stuck out his Super Ball, Ultra shocked him, forcing him to drop the ball.

"Some Pokémon do not like to live in Poké Balls," explained the Pokédex.

As Ultra landed, it rammed into Squirtasaur.

"Err . . . Squirtasaur, return!" ordered Blake. He held up his Super Ball, and Squirtasaur shot back in. "I have better things to do than mess around with weak little trainers like you. I'm off to get badges so I can join the Pokémon League, and become the most powerful trainer, in the world."

He walked away.

**__**

****WHO'S THAT POKéMON: ALTUR?****

Chapter Three: Fire Kat, the Talking Pokémon

**__**

****IT'S ULTRA! "Ultrrrrrrraaaaa!"****

"Ultra, are you okay?" asked Jay.

Ultra all of a sudden, looked surprised, as if he had though Jay didn't care. "Tra, tra. Ult, ra."

"You aren't feeling well?" asked Jay. "Here, Oak gave me this with all the stuff, though I don't think he meant to." Out of his pocket came a small bottle. "It's potion. It'll heal you."

"Ra," said Ultra.

Jay sprayed it onto Ultra.

Ultra's ears quickly shot up. "Ra tra! Ultra tra! Ra!"

"I'm glad you're feeling good," said Jay. "Now, let's get to the next town, before Blake gets too far ahead of us."

****

Ultra and Jay walked side-by-side, along a long path that led to Scarlet City. The two were getting tired.

"No Pokémon in sight," grumbled Jay.

Jay felt a little tug.

"Tra ra! Ultra, ultra," said Ultra.

"You've spotted something Ultra?" asked Jay. "A Pokémon? Where?"

Ultra pointed behind them.

"Yum, lunch," came a high pitch voice. "A nice little mouse to play with."

Jay turned quickly to see where the voice was coming from. But all there was behind him was a Pokémon

He held up his Pokédex. "Fire Kat, a fire cat Super Pokémon. Fire Kat is the altered form of Meowth with fire attacks. It evolves into Fire Star."

"Fire Kat!" it shouted.

"A fire Pokémon," Jay said happily. "Alright Ultra, let's take this hot-head down!"

"Ultra!" agreed Ultra. He walked up in front of the Fire Kat. "Tra!"

"Ah, so the little mouse has come to play," spoke the Fire Kat. "I'll have fried Ultra!"

"It can talk?!" gasped Jay.

"Although most Pokémon can only say their name, some are able to speak more than that," said the Pokédex.

"Ultra, psybeam attack!" ordered Jay.

Ultra focused and psywave headed to Fire Kat.

"Fire Kat will use fire spin!" shouted the Pokémon. It shot a large amount of fire out of its mouth. It circled around Ultra.

"Ultra!" cried Jay.

"Time for some fired Ultra," said Fire Kat.

"Traaa!" cried Ultra.

Chapter Four: The Pokémon Attack

Fire surrounded Ultra. Ultra couldn't move, that was the whole point of the fire spin attack.

"Blob, go!" shouted a voice

Jay's head shot up.

A Super Ball shot right by his face, and opened up. Out came this round big droplet of water.

"What's that?" Jay wondered.

"Blob, a water sack Super Pokémon," said Jay's Pokédex. "Is only able to use water attacks. This round little Super Pokémon can evade attack easily. Evolves into Whirlpool."

"Blob, water cannon, now," said the voice again.

"Ack!" shouted Fire Kat. The fire around Ultra disappeared. "A Blob! I hate water!"

The small Blob rolled around.

"But this thing should be easy to kill," growled Fire Kat.

All of a sudden, the Blob stopped moving, and a slit opened up. It shot out a burst of water and hit Fire Kat.

This Pokémon, who looked like a Meowth on fire, began to steam off.

A figure stepped out of the bushes. It was a girl around Jay's age. "You may keep this Fire Kat, I only train water Pokémon."

Jay nodded. "Fire Kat, you're mine!"

He threw the Super Ball and it hit Fire Kat. Like always, the Super Ball rolled around, then stopped.

"Yeah, I caught Fire Kat!" Jay shouted.

"Your welcome," said the girl. "My name's Agua. Your name's. . . ?"

Jay began to say his name, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Ultra, ultra!" exclaimed Ultra.

Out of the bushes appeared a number of Fire Kat.

Then, out came a very large Fire Kat.

Jay held up his Pokédex. "Fire Star, a fire cat Super Pokémon. This evolved form of Fire Kat is the altered form of Persian with fire attacks. It has more powerful fire attacks."

"Give me back my son," growled the Fire Star. "Give my son back, the prince of the Fire Kat tribe or we'll attack."

Fire Kat and the large Fire Star surrounded Jay, Agua, and Ultra.

"Alright Ultra, let's do it," said Jay.

"Go, Blob!" shouted Agua.

Blob and Ultra were Agua and Jay's only hope.

"Blob, water cannon," ordered Agua. "Put those Fire Kat out!"

The slit, which was Blob's mouth, opened up again. It shot out a large amount of water at the Fire Kat.

"Ultra, use your thunder shocker!"

"Ult. . . ." Ultra began to charge up. A bolt of lightning shock at a number of the Fire Kat. "TRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Blob, bubble attack," ordered Agua.

Blob's bubbles hit a number of the Fire Kat.

"Your little Pokémon will never beat me," said the Fire Star. "Fire Kat, group flamethrower!"  
All the Fire Kat, left, began to burn bright.

"Ultra," said Jay, "Agility, now!"

Ultra nodded, and began to dodge the shots.

"Group Fire Spin!" shouted the Fire Star. The Fire Kat shot a tower of fire around Ultra and Jay, surrounding them.

"ULLLLTTTTRRRRAAAA!" shouted Ultra.

"Blob, blob, blob," cried Blob.

"Fire spin, Fire Star's greatest attack," said the Pokédex. "It uses a tower of fire to surround its enemies, so they can't move."

"Blob, WATER BLAST!" shouted Agua.

"BBBBBLLLLLLOOOOOOOBBBBBBB!" There was a large blast of water that put out the flame.

"Ultra, use your thunder bolt on Fire Star!" ordered Jay.

Ultra's cheeks began to spark. They shout out a large bolt of thunder.

"Ultra, paralyze the rest of them," ordered Jay. "Thunderwave!"

All of a sudden, a wave of electricity shot out of Ultra's cheeks.

"Ultra, let's get outta here!" exclaimed Jay.

The two ran, as one more Fire Kat popped out.

"Um, Agua, you can handle this," said Jay, as he and Ultra ran away.

"Hey!" yelled Agua. "Come back here ya little rat!"

Jay and Ultra rushed away from all the Fire Kat, and the Fire Star, and lift it to Agua, who wasn't to thrill.

Chapter Five: Jay Catches a Pokémon

Jay rushed away from Agua, who was alittle annoying. He didn't want to face those Fire Kat anymore, and he needed to get away from Agua.

Ultra walked next to Jay quietly. Jay noticed something in Ultra's hands.

"What did you take Ultra?" Jay bent down and took the item from him. "It's a map. Did you take this from Agua."

"Tra!" answered Ultra quickly. He nodded.

"Maybe I'll just keep this." Jay smirked.

All of a sudden, Jay noticed something. He turned around and there was an Ultra.

"Ra!" Ultra jumped behind Jay's leg. He shook his head, saying he wouldn't fight it.

"There's something different about this Ultra that scares my Ultra," murmured Jay. He held up his Pokédex.

"Double, a transforming Super Pokémon," said the Pokédex. "Unlike Ditto, Double's altered form, Double has two attacks, transform and alter, and will evolve. Evolves into Morpher."

"A transforming Pokémon, eh?" wondered Jay. "He must have transformed into Ultra. I'll handle this little Pokémon. Fire Kat, go!" Jay threw the Super Ball. "And go, Ultra!"

Ultra and Fire Kat both appeared in front of the Double.

Double, began to glow, and transformed into a strange mix of Fire Kat and Ultra.

"Alter, Double's other attack," continued the Pokédex. "It changes the DNA of two Pokémon to make it become one Pokémon."

"Alright then," Jay muttered. "Ultra, thunder shock! Fire Kat, ember!"

"I ain't gotta do nuttin," grumbled Fire Kat. "I'm just here to cheer you on Ultra. I ain't battling a Double! I know more about Double than you think."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Fine, Ultra, thunder shock!"

Ultra nodded. It began to charge up, and shock a blast of electricity.

Then, Double shot out a tower of electricity. Ultra's blow shot right back at him. The electricity was surrounding Ultra like when Fire Kat used fire spin.

"When using alter, Double learns new mixed moves," said the Pokédex.

"Now he tells me," Jay grumbled.

"Fire Kat!" shouted Fire Kat. Fire Kat, shot a tower of fire at Double, surrounding it.

"Ultra, use your confusion attack!" shouted Jay.

Ultra nodded.

Double sent a bolt of fire from the sky.

"Ultra!" shouted the Pokémon.

All of a sudden, the bolt of fire turned to Double, and hit that Pokémon instead.

"Super Ball, go!" shouted Jay.

The Super Ball hit Double, and in it went.

The ball moved for a moment, then stopped.

"I caught Double!" exclaimed Jay.

****

Get ready, Super Pokémon Episode II is coming. It's time Jay, Ultra, Fire Kat, and Double to continue on in _Battles in the Lost Forests_.


	2. Battles in the Lost Forests (02)

****

SUPER

POKéMON

Jay and Ultra's adventure

continues!

**__**

Episode II

****

Battles in the Lost Forests!

Jay Barial

Chapter One: Confusion

Agua rushed ahead of Jay Barial, the one who had left her with the many Fire Kat. She wanted him to pay for what he did to her. And Agua knew what to do.

Ahead, there was a fork in the road. A sign told which path led to what location.

One way led to Scarlet City, the other to the Lost Forests, the home of many Pokémon battles.

Agua had no clue about which way Jay would go, but if she switched the signs around, Jay would surely get lost.

"Never mess with me, Barial," murmured Agua evilly.

****

Jay Barial, who had left his hometown to become a Pokémon Master, walked along with his first Pokémon Ultra.

Jay Barial had his Ultra, a Fire Kat a girl had given him, and a newly acquired Double. Together, they would help Jay become the Pokémon and Super Pokémon Master!

Up ahead, Jay noticed a fork in the road.

Ultra handed Jay the map, which Ultra had stolen from Agua.

"Hmmm," said Jay. "The map says to go left, to head to Scarlet town, but the sign says right. What do you think Ultra?"

Ultra shrugged.

"The map must be out of date," Jay murmured. "Maybe I should ask Fire Kat."

Jay threw his Super Pokémon Ball, a.k.a. Super Ball, and out appeared Fire Kat. Unlike most Pokémon, this one could talk.

"What do you want?" Fire Kat asked. "I was taking a cat nap!"

"Which way do you think we should take?" Jay asked. "The map and the sign say different things."

"I've been around, and I know my left from right," said Fire Kat. "To get to Scarlet City, head left."

Jay nodded. "Since I still don't trust you, I'll go right."

Fire Kat rolled his eyes. "Fine, as you wish."

"Fire Kat, return!" A red beam shot out of the Poké Ball, and in popped Fire Kat.

Jay headed to the right. As he did, he noticed a sign.

" 'Beware of Pokémon thieves known as Team Rocket,' " murmured Jay. "Ultra and I can take care of ourselves."

****

Jay and Ultra seemed to be getting into the woods, instead of out of them. Had Jay and Ultra gone the wrong way?

"Maybe I should have listened to Fire Kat," Jay murmured. "For once."

As they got deeper into the forest, there was a big clearing and-

"Whoa! A Pokémon battle place!" exclaimed Jay. "Come on, Ultra, let's check it out!"

"Tra!" Ultra agreed.

"Hey you!"

Chapter Two: Jay's First Battle

"Hey you," said a kid. "Wanna battle, trainer."

"Uh, sure," said Jay.

"Super Ball, go!" The kid threw a Super Ball, and out appeared a weird looking rock Pokémon.

Jay held up his Pokédex. "Rocky, a rock Super Pokémon. Rocky is the altered form of Geodude. With legs and s body, it can use a number of moves Geodude couldn't. Evolves into Rocker."

"Hmmm," said Jay. "Ultra, I choose you!"

Ultra walked up to Rocky.

"Ultra, thundershock!" ordered Jay.

"Ultraaaaaaaa!" shouted Ultra. It charged up, and the electricity hit Rocky. But it wasn't effected.

"Not too smart," said the kid. "Electricity doesn't effect rock type." He laughed. "Rocky, tackle attack!"

All of a sudden, Rocky ran up and hit Ultra.

"Ultra!" Jay exclaimed. "Ultra. . . psychic attack."

Ultra's eyes glowed red. It slammed Rocky against a tree.

"Rocky, rock slide!" ordered the kid.

Rocks started raising from the ground, and then, a large number of rocks fell onto Ultra.

"RA!" cried Ultra. The rocks hit him hard.

"Ultra!" cried Jay. "Ultra, return."

Ultra slowly walked away.

"Double, I choose you." Jay threw a Super Ball. Then, out came Double.

"Ah, a Double," said the kid. "This should be easy. Rocky earthquake!"

"Double, alter attack," said Jay. "Transform into Ultra and Rocky."

"Double-Double-Double!" shouted Double. It changed into a weird mix between Ultra and Rocky.

"Double, electric rock throw!" ordered Jay.

Double started hurling rock with electricity at Rocky.

"Rocky?!" exclaimed the Pokémon.

"Huh?!" wondered the trainer.

"Double, psychic explosion," ordered Jay.

Double began to glow. A blast exploded out of Double. A blast of psychic waves hit Rocky.

"Rocky, return," ordered the kid. "Bulk, do your stuff!"

"Bulk," said the Pokédex. "A muscle Super Pokémon. Bulk is known to be the strongest first stage Pokémon. Is the altered form of Machop and Geodude. Evolves into Attacker."

"Alright, Double, return!" Double shot back into the Super Ball.

"So, what Pokémon will you use?" asked the kid.

A number of other trainers were watching the battle.

Sweat dripped from Jay's forehead.

**__**

****WHO'S THAT POKéMON: KASNE SYEE?****

Chapter Three: Team Rocket

**__**

****IT'S SNAKE EYES! "Snnnnnnnnnake Eyes!"****

"Fire Kat, go!" Jay threw his Super Ball containing Fire Kat.

"Ah, a Fire Kat," said the kid. "Bulk, body slam!"

"ULK!" Bulk slammed down on Fire Kat.

"Hey!" exclaimed Fire Kat. "Watch where you're slamming, you dumb Pokémon."

"Fire Kat, fire cannon!" shouted Jay.

Fire Kat opened his mouth and fire shot out of his mouth. Along with that, fire jumped off of Fire Kat's hairs.

Bulk screamed, and fire covered all over him.

"Bulk, return!" ordered the kid. "Alright, you win."

"Yeah! I won a Pokémon Battle!" Jay exclaimed. He hopped up and down with joy.

"A stupid battle," said a voice.

"But, a last we shall steal your Pokémon," said another voice.

"You said it," said the last voice.

"Prepare for trouble," one said.

"And you can make that triple trouble," the second said.

"To protect the world from devastation," the third said.

"To bind all bad guys within our nation!" the first said.

"To announce the evils of truth and love," the second said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" said the third.

"Mike!" called the first.

"Nick," said the second.

"And Kelly," said the third.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" cried Mike.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" continued Nick.

"That's right!" finished Kelly.

****

"Uh, who are you guys?" asked Jay.

__

Jay headed to the right. As he did, he noticed a sign.

" 'Beware of Pokémon thieves known as Team Rocket,' " murmured Jay. "Ultra and I can take care of ourselves."

****

Jay gasped. "The Pokémon thieves!"

"That's right," said Kelly. "We're here for your Fire Kat. Do it boys."

"Snake Eyes," shouted Mike. He threw a Super Ball, and out crawled a large snake-like Pokémon.

"And go Gasie!" ordered Nick. Nick threw another Super Ball, and out appeared a ball of gas.

"Snake Eyes and Gasie," said Jay's Pokédex. "These to Pokémon are used mostly for Team Rocket."

"Alright," said Jay. "Ultra, Double, Fire Kat, go!" Jay threw two Super Balls, and out popped two Pokémon. Along with them, Ultra came out.

"Gasie, smokescreen," ordered Nick.

Gasie exploded with gas, and filled the area with gas.

"Snake Eyes, grab that Fire Kat!" ordered Mike.

Snakes Eyes shot out and wrapped around Fire Kat.

"I can't see anything!" exclaimed Jay.

"TRA!" cried Ultra.

"DOUBLE-DOUBLE!" screamed Double.

Chapter Four: The Razor Flock

"Gasie, grab Fire Kat's Super Ball!" ordered Nick.

All of a sudden, Fire Kat's Super Ball was grabbed out of Jay's hand.

"Guys," said Jay to the other trainers, "we're gonna need to use all of our Pokémon against these guys."

"Charmander, go!" shouted a number of trainers.

"Haunter, I choose you!" ordered other trainers.

"Ultra, go!" said Jay.

"Ultra!" ordered a number of other trainers.

"Ultra, group Thunder!" ordered Jay.

The Ultra all jumped up into a triangle formation.

Jay's Ultra jumped on top.

"Ulllllllt TRA!" shouted the Ultra.

The Ultra blasted away Gasie.

"Go, Blob!"

Jay shot his head back. There stood Agua.

All the Blob jumped into a triangle formation.

"Blob," said Agua, "group water cannon!"

The Blob shot a burst of water at the Snake Eyes.

"Snake Eyes!" exclaimed Mike.

"Gasie!" cried Nick.

"Idiot men," grumbled Kelly. "Alright Fire Kat, go!"

Jay gasped.

"Fire Kat," said Kelly, "Raging Fire!"

All of a sudden, a flock of bird Pokémon shot down from the sky and attacked Fire Kat.

"Razor, a tiny bird Super Pokémon," said Jay's Pokédex. "This Pokémon is the altered form of Pidgey and Spearow. It uses wind and beak attacks. Evolves into Talon. The attack they are about to use is gust."

"Whoa, Razor," said Jay. "Ultra, group psywave!"

The Ultra went back into their triangle formation, and sent a large wave a psywaves.

"Blob, group water wave!" ordered Agua.

The Blob also went into the triangle formation and sent a large water wave at Team Rocket.

With the Ultra and Blob's attacks, with the Razor's gust attack, they sent Team Rocket flying.

Chapter Five: Jay vs. Agua

"Yeah! We defeated Team Rocket," said Jay.

All the Pokémon trainers smiled.

As Jay and Ultra began to walk away, not too happy about losing Fire Kat, Agua popped up in front of them.

"Alright Barial, I want a battle!" ordered Agua.

"How about not," said Jay.

"I'm not letting you go," said Agua. "Splasher, attack!"

Agua threw her Super Ball. Out came. . . nothing.

"Ha, that Poké Ball is empty," said Jay. "Not too smart Agua."

"Splasher, water wave!" ordered Agua.

All of a sudden, an invisible wave rippled, and then it shot a water wave. And then, it hit Jay and Ultra.

"Splasher," said the Pokédex. "A wave Super Pokémon. This Pokémon usually stays invisible. It uses strong attacks. Unlike most Pokémon, one of it's attacks is evolution. Evolves into Diver."

All of a sudden, a Razor shot down from the sky, and hit Splasher. Then, it hit Agua.

"Grrr. . . Splasher, use your special attack," said Agua. "Evolution!"

All of a sudden, Splasher began to glow. It started growing.

"It evolved!" exclaimed Jay.

All of a sudden, a large ripple appeared.

"Diver, a wave Super Pokémon," said the Pokédex. "This evolved form of Splasher can transform anything into water to use against it's enemy. Evolves into. . . ."

"Hmmm, the Pokédex doesn't know what it evolves into," said Jay.

"Diver, hydro pump!" ordered Agua!"

All of a sudden, Razor began to glow and disappeared.

Diver's attack missed.

Then, Razor appeared, only bigger.

"Talon," said the Pokédex. "A bird Super Pokémon. This evolved form of Razor is able to use talon and quick attacks. Evolves into Winger."

Talon shot down and scrapped Diver.

"Diver return!" ordered Agua. "Err. . . Jay Barial, I'll get you later!"

Agua marched away.

Talon landed on Jay shoulder. "Hello Talon. Do want to join us on my Pokémon journey?"

"Taloooooon!" said Talon.

Jay opened a Super Ball, and in popped Talon.

"Hey, you," said a kid. "You're pretty good!"

"Thanks," said Jay.

"Hey, there's a gym leader in these forests. Why don't you challenge her?" asked the kid.

****

Jay and Ultra's adventures continue as the challenge to gym leader in the Lost Forests, in _Challenge at the Forest Gym_.


	3. Challenge at the Forest Gym (03)

****

SUPER

POKéMON

Jay is about to battle for

his first badge.

**__**

Episode III

****

Challenge at the Forest Gym!

Jay Barial

Chapter One: Flame, the Fire/Water Pokémon

Jay Barial headed through to Lost Forests towards the Forest Gym. After leaving his hometown with his Super Pokémon, Ultra, Jay headed into the path to Scarlet City and the Lost Forests. As he headed into the Lost Forests, he caught a Fire Kat and a Double.

But as Jay battled in the Lost Forests, he also battled with Team Rocket, a group of Pokémon thieves who stole Jay's Fire Kat, and also fought against his ally/enemy Agua. Now, he heads to the gym in the Lost Forests.

Jay walked into the Lost Forests, when he noticed something out of the corner of his eyes. Was someone following him? Was it Team Rocket?

"Ultra, use your thunder shocker the person following us," said Jay.

Jay and Ultra started to walk, and so did the follower.

"Ultra, now!"

Ultra turned around and used his powerful thunder shocker on the person following.

"Arg, Jay Barial stop shocking me with your Ultra!" shouted a familiar female voice.

"Agua!" exclaimed Jay. "Why are you still following me?!"

"Because, this is the fastest way to the secret gym in the Lost Forests," exclaimed Agua. "I'm gonna get a trainer badge!"

Ultra gasped and began to pull on Jay's leg.

"Oh shut up," said Jay. "Why don't you just give up. If you lost to me and my Talon-"

"Tra!" exclaimed Ultra.

"Talon was attacking on his own," said Agua. "You did nothing-"

"Ult!" cried Ultra.

"It was helping me, isn't that enough?!" exclaimed Jay.

Ultra glared. It began to charge up and shocked Jay and Agua.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" cried Jay and Agua. "Stooooop shoooocking uuuuuuusssssssss!"

"Ultra!" exclaimed Ultra.

"What is it Ultra?" asked Jay.

Ultra pointed at the Pokémon.

Agua gasped. "It's a Flame!"

Jay held up his Pokédex. "Flame, a fire and water Super Pokémon. This Pokémon has the mixed features of Charmander and Dratini. This small fire/water dragon Pokémon is quick and deadly. Evolves into Flare."

"A Flame," said Jay. "I was going to get one of those when I started my journey." Jay looked at Ultra. "Let's capture it. Ultra, go!"

Ultra stepped up. "Tra ra!"

"Ultra, thunder shocker!" ordered Jay.

"Ultra, ultra!" said Ultra. "Tra! Ulllllttttt. . . ." Ultra began to charge up. "Ttttrrrr . . . AAAAAAA!"

The shock hit Flame.

Flame glared at Ultra.

Flame shot a large amount of fire at Ultra.

"Fire cannon," said the Pokédex. "This attack sends a large amount of fire at the enemy."

"Ultra, psychic blast," ordered Jay.

Ultra sent a blast of psywaves everywhere.

All of a sudden, Flame sent a large amount of heat waves at Ultra.

Jay and Agua gasped.

"Heat waves burn Pokémon Jay," said Agua. "I can use my Pokémon to stop-"

"Ultra, thunderwave!" ordered Jay.

Ultra sent a wave a thunder at Flame. It paralyzed Flame.

Jay grabbed a Super Ball from his belt. "Super Ball, go!"

A Super Ball hurled through the air and hit the Flame. The Super Ball, rolled around, then stopped.

Chapter Two: Battle with the Gym's Apprentice

"Yeah, I caught Flame!" exclaimed Jay. "I got a Pokémon! I keep on getting more and more Pokémon. I'll be a Pokémon master! Next, I'll defeat the gym of the Lost Forests!"

Agua glared out of the corner of her eye. "Shut up Barial."

"Let's go, to the Lost Forests' Gym!"

****

As Jay, Agua, and Ultra reached the gym, Ultra gasped for air.

"What's wrong Ultra?" asked Jay.

"Your Pokémon is tired, duh!" exclaimed Agua. "You have to let your Pokémon rest!"

"Oh," said Jay. "How?"

"Let it go to a Pokémon Center," said Agua. "Don't you know anything?!"

"But where's a Pokémon Center in the middle of the _Lost_ Forests?!" exclaimed Jay.

"Might as well check the gym," says Agua. "It's right over to the left."

Jay picked up Ultra, and he and Agua headed to the Pokémon Gym.

"Hello?" asked Jay. "Is anyone here?"

All of a sudden, a trainer jumped up from above them.

"Ack!" exclaimed Agua. "Who are you?!"

"I am the Jr. Trainer of the Forests Gym," said the trainer. "I am the younger brother of the gym leader."

"Do you have a place where we can revive our Pokémon?" asked Jay. "A Pokémon Center?"

"Yes, but first, you must battle me, young trainers," said Jr. Trainer. "Pidgeot, go!"

He threw a Poké Ball, and out flew a Pidgeot.

"Jay, let your Pokémon rest," said Agua. "I'll handle him. Blob, go!" She through her Super Ball, and out came Blob.

"Pidgeot, wing attack!" ordered Jr. Trainer.

"Pidge-Ot!" growled the Pokémon. He hit his wings against Blob.

"Blob, water cannon!" ordered Agua.

Blob opened his mouth, and shot a burst of water at Pidgeot.

"Your Pokémon is no use against Pidgeot," said Jr. Trainer. "Pidgeot, do your stuff!"

All of a sudden, Pidgeot created a whirlwind.

"Blob, hydro pump!" shouted Agua.

All of a sudden, large pumps of water shot at Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot, razor wind!" ordered Jr. Trainer.

All of a sudden, a strong gust of wind hit Blob.

"Blob, return!" Blob popped into the Super Ball. "Alright, next Pokémon-"

"I'll hand this," said Jay. "Super Ball, go!"

**__**

****WHO'S THAT POKéMON: LATON?****

Chapter Three: Battle Against the Gym Leader

**__**

****IT'S TALON! "Tal-Ooooonnnn!"****

"Super Ball, go!" Jay threw a Super Ball, and out flew Talon.

"A Talon?!" exclaimed Jr. Trainer. "Pidgeot, counter attack!"

"Talon, quick gust!" All of a sudden, a number of quick gusts came at Pidgeot, which kept Pidgeot from attack.

"Now, talon strike!"

Talon's talon scratched Pidgeot.

Jr. Trainer gasped. "Pidgeot return!" Pidgeot popped back into the Poké Ball. "You're good. I'll show you to the Pokémon Center."

****

"Yeah, Ultra, Flame, Talon, and Double are healed," said Jay.

"As are my Diver and Blob," said Agua happily.

Jay and Agua headed out of the Pokémon Center part of the gym.

"Hey, gym leader, I'd like a match," shouted Jay. "Where are you?"

Agua tapped Jay. "Jay, these battles a different from your normal trainer battles. There a certain rules."

"She's right," said a female voice from above them.

"Huh?!" gasped Jay and Agua.

A girl around Agua and Jay's age dropped from the ceiling.

"Ah, so you two must be my next challenge," said the girl. "I am Dee, leader of the Lost Forests' gym. Your friend is right. In this gym, you are only be able to use three Pokémon each."

"Uh, Agua, you can go first," said Jay.

"Fine," said Agua. "Blob, go!"

"Ah, a Blob," said Dee. "A bird Pokémon like mine should be strong against your Blob." She held up a Poké Ball. "Fearow, go!"

"Blob?!" exclaimed the little Pokémon. "Blooooob!"

"Blob, water cannon!" ordered Agua.

"Blob!" Blob nodded. It opened its mouth and a burst of water came out. "Blooooob!"

It hit Fearow with a blast.

"That little drink of water won't effect Fearow," said Dee. "But that might effect Blob. Fearow, mirror move! Water cannon!"

Fearow opened its mouth and shot a burst of water at Blob.

Agua gasped. "Blob, return!" Blob popped back into the Super Ball. She grabbed another Super Ball. "Diver, do you stuff!"

Out came the strange ripple Pokémon.

"Diver whirlpool!" ordered Agua.

Fearow began to create a whirlwind.

"Razor wind!" ordered Dee.

The strong wind sent the whirlpool heading to Diver.

Agua gasped. "No! Diver, return!" She held her Super Ball out, and Diver popped back in.

Chapter Four: The TM Helpers

"Prepare for trouble," whispered Mike.

"And you can make that double, double," said Nick.

"To protect the world from devastation," murmured Kelly.

"To bind all bad guys within our nation," agreed a fourth voice.

"To announce the evils of truth and love," continued Mike.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," whispered Nick.

"Mike!"

"Nick."

"And Kelly."

Then Jay's old Fire Kat hopped up and said, "Fiiiiiire-Kat, that's right!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light," said Kelly.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight. . . ," began Fire Kat.

"All of us!" they finished.

"Those little brats Jay and Agua could _never_ beat the Lost Forests' gym leader," said Mike.

"Jay's Pokémon aren't strong enough," said Fire Kat. "Except for that Ultra."

"But Agua will most likely lose," said Kelly.

"And she'll want a re-match," said Nick.

"With our special Technical Machine, Self Destruct, we'll give it to her and Jay," said Mike.

"And when they use it," said Fire Kat, "the whole place will go boom!"

****

Agua marched out of the Lost Forests' gym in a blunder.

Jay and Ultra ran to catch up to her.

"Agua," said Jay, "wait up!"

"I'm not going there again!" shouted Agua. "She beat up my Pokémon! She'll do the same to you! She didn't even use her third Pokémon."

"Hey you three," said a low voice.

Jay, Agua, and Ultra stopped.

"Yeah, you three," said the low voice again. The person stepped out. It was a homeless man. "My name's Ike. I heard you're having trouble beating Dee, the Lost Forests' gym leader."

"Great," grumbled Agua. "The news has already spread around town."

"I might have something that could help you two," said Ike. "I can teach your Pokémon a new trick. How about?"

Ultra shook his head.

"I'll let Flame and Talon try it out," said Jay.

"My Diver and Blob will be glad to try," said Dee.

"Just say SD." Ike smirked evilly.

Chapter Five: The Explosion

"Ah, so you and your friend are back," said Dee, as Jay and Agua entered the room. "Who's going to challenge me first?"

Agua jumped ahead of Jay. "I will!"

"Same rules as before," said Dee. She threw a Super Ball. "Come out, Birdy."

Jay held up his Pokédex. "Birdy, a tiny-bird Super Pokémon. This is the altered form of Spearow with fire and poison attacks. Its small shape makes it easy to evade attacks. Evolves into Sky High."  
"Alright then," said Agua. "Blob, go!" She threw her Super Ball, and out cam Blob.

"Blob, water cannon!" ordered Agua.

"Birdy, poison peck," said Dee calmly.

Blob opened his mouth and shot a burst of water at the incoming Birdy. Birdy's beak hit Blob.

Jay, Agua, Ultra, and Blob gasped.

"Grrr. . . Blob, return!" said Agua. "He's still tired from the last battle! Give him time to rest!"

She held out her Super Ball, when all of a sudden, Agua shouted. "Now Blob, SD!"

Birdy and Dee gasped.

All of a sudden, Agua's Blob exploded, making a large mess.

Then, Jay noticed something odd happening. "Guys, the blast is on _fire_!"

"Everyone," said Dee, "get out of the gym! It's on fire! I repeat, get out of the gym! Bring your Pokémon with you!"

Agua gasped. "Blob, return!" Then quickly ran out of the gym, followed by Jay and Ultra.

****

Outside the burning gym, Jay said, "That must have been Team Rocket who gave us that TM! Self Destruct!"

"No time to talk," said Agua. She threw her Super Ball, and out appeared her Diver. "Diver, water wave! But out that fire!"

A big wave shot out at the fire.

"Go. . . Talon!" said Jay. He threw the Super Ball. "Talon, ultra gust!"

"Tal-oooonnnnnn!" said Jay's Talon. The strong wind began to put out the flames.

Dee nodded and threw her Super Ball. "Birdy, help us out!" Out came Birdy. "Birdy, razor wind!"

Soon, with the help of all the Pokémon, the flames were out.

Chapter Six: Jay vs. Dee

"So Jay," said Dee, "you still haven't battled me."

The last flame went out.

"Yeah, but where to play?" asked Jay. "I mean, your gym's burnt to the ground."

"My gym _is_ the forest," said Dee. "Those whole place is my gym. My last gym was just a large empty tree."  
"Oh," said Jay. "So, we can battle?"

"Three Pokémon each, of course," said Dee. "Birdy, go!"

"Flame, go!" shouted Jay happily.

The two Super Balls went hurling through the air, and out the two Pokémon came.

"Flame!" said Flame.

"Bir-De!" growled Birdy.

"Flame, slash!" ordered Jay.

Flame began slashing at Birdy.

"Birdy, fire peck," said Dee.

Birdy shot at Flame with fire around his beak. It hit Flame hard.

"Flame, fire spin!" shouted Jay.

Flame shot a tower of fire out of his mouth. It surrounded Birdy.

"Birdy," said Dee. "Blow it away with whirlwind!"

Birdy flapped its wings, and the fire went away.

"Raging fire!" ordered Jay.

Flame opened its mouth wide and then let a large amount of fire hit Birdy.

Birdy was toasted.

"Birdy, return," said Dee. "Fearow, do your stuff!"

She threw a Poké Ball, and out flew a Fearow.

"Flame, return." Flame popped back into the Super Ball. "Ultra, let's go!"

Ultra walked up to the giant Fearow.

"Ultra, thunder!" shouted Jay.

"Tra. . . ," began to Ultra. He charged up. "ULT-TRRRRAAAAAA!"

The large amount of thunder hit Fearow real hard.

"Fearow, drill peck!" shouted Dee. She was getting tense.

"Fear-Row!" Fearow shout down and hit Ultra hard with its beak.

"Ultra!" cried Jay. "Err. . . Ultra, thunder shield!"

"TRAAAAAAA!" Ultra created an orb of thunder around himself. "Ultra ra tra! Tra, tra!"

"Mirror move," ordered Dee.

A thunder order surrounded Fearow.

"Grrr. . . ," grumbled Jay. "Ultra, disable!"

All of a sudden, the shield was gone.

Dee and Fearow gasped.

"Ultra, psychic attack!" ordered Jay.

Ultra slammed Fearow against a tree with his psychic powers, again, and again, and-

"Fearow, return!" ordered Dee. Fearow popped back into the Poké Ball. "You've won."

"But what about your third Pokémon?" asked Jay. "Why not do that battle?"

"Because," said Dee, "I don't _have_ a third Pokémon. Jr. Trainer, my little brother, and me live here ever since our parents died in a strong Pokémon battle against a strange psychic trainer. They left us their strongest Super Pokémon, Artic, but neither myself or my brother found the Super Ball with Artic in it."

"I have it."

Jay and Dee turned to see Dee's younger brother, the Jr. Trainer.

"You have it?!" exclaimed Dee. "Why I oughtta-"

"But mom and dad told me not to give it to you," said Jr. Trainer, "until you leave the gym, and start your own Pokémon journey."

"I am leaving now," said Dee. "I leave the gym in your hands little brother. I've decided to venture the world."

Jr. Trainer pointed to a rock. "It's a secret rock. It holds the Super Ball in it."

"Here," said Dee. She handed Jay the Forest Badge. "You've earned it."

****

Jay, Ultra, and Agua head to the Scarlet City where a new challenge awaits in _Trip to Scarlet City - Part 1: Problem With the Pokémon_.


	4. Trip to Scarlet City Part I: The Problem...

****

SUPER

POKéMON

Jay and Agua have a

small problem.

**__**

Episode IIII

TRIP TO SCARLET CITY

PART I

****

Problem with the Pokémon

Jay Barial

Chapter One: Missing

Jay Barial, the newest Super Pokémon trainer, walked out of the Lost Forests, and headed to the next city, Scarlet City.

It started out when Jay left home with his Pokémon, Ultra. They captured a Double and Fire Kat. They ran into some trouble and met a girl named Agua. Then, they bumped into Team Rocket in the Lost Forests. They stole Fire Kat.

In the last episodes, Jay captured a Flame and a Talon. He fought the Lost Forests' gym leader, Dee, who started her own Pokémon journey.

Now, he headed to Scarlet City.

He walked along the road, when he realized, someone was following him.

"Agua, are you following us again?" asked Jay, as he turned around. "Or is this just the quickest way to Scarlet City?"

Agua, the water Pokémon trainer, glared at Jay. "This _is_ the fastest way to Scarlet City. There's a gym there too!"

Ultra, who didn't stay in a Super Pokémon Ball a.k.a. Super Ball, looked at Agua happily.

"Fine," said Jay. "We'll separate when we enter Scarlet City." Jay continued walking.

"Wait for me Barial!" shouted Agua. She walked up to him.

As Jay and Agua started to enter the arch, which was at the entrance to the city, Ultra stopped for a second.

Jay turned around. "Come on Ultra."

Jay, Agua, and Ultra walked through the arch.

"See it wasn't that bad Ultra." Jay turned around to where Ultra was, and there stood nothing.

Jay reached for his Super Balls with Flame, Double, and Talon in them. Gone.

"Ultra and my other Pokémon are missing!" exclaimed Jay.

Agua gasped. "So are my Diver and Blob!"

"Where are the Pokémon?!" exclaimed Jay.

****

Kelly, Mike, Nick, and their Fire Kat, Team Rocket, walked out of the Lost Forests. Their plan to attack the Lost Forests' gym had worked.

They had given Agua, an annoying little loser, a special technical machine to teach to her Pokémon. It was the technical machine Self-Destruct.

When Agua had called out her Pokémon, she used Self-Destruct, and the gym went in flames. Then, Team Rocket stole some of their Pokémon.

"Well, I think we did a pretty good job guys," said Fire Kat. "I guess since I joined the team, things have been looking up."

Kelly glared at Fire Kat. "You better shut up you stupid cat!" She kicked him hard. "You are probably holding us back from winning you little useless Pokémon! Come on, we're about to come into Scarlet City."

"Yeah," said Mike and Nick in unison.

As Team Rocket slipped into Scarlet City, Kelly noticed Fire Kat had disappeared.

"Hey," said Mike. "Where'd that useless cat go?!"

"All my Pokémon are missing," exclaimed Nick.

"As are mine," said Kelly. "I have a sinking feeling about this town."

Chapter Two: Chris

The Dangerous Pokémon Trainer

"If our Pokémon are missing," said Jay, "I bet I know who stole them."

"Team Rocket," said Agua. "They're always trying to ruin everyone's plans. Like when they taught my Pokémon the technical machine, Self Destruct."

"Team Rocket's plan really working?" wondered Jay. "The only reason they tricked you is because you aren't smart enough to realize that you were tricked-"

Agua grabbed Jay by his collar. "Take that back little man!"

"Children, I think you better stop fighting, and I'll explain everything."

Agua turned around, and spun Jay with her, and there stood an old man. Agua raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"  
"A friend," said the old man. "Let the other kid go."

"Yeah," said Jay.

Agua nodded and let Jay go. In unison, the both said, "Where did our Pokémon go?!"

"I'll explain," said the old man. "Come on, we can head to my place."

Jay and Agua nodded.

Jay, Agua, and the old man began to walk.

"In Scarlet City there is a gym leader, Chris," said the old man. "He has special mental powers. Chris seems to be the head person here. He runs the town. Chris can tell when one person, or Pokémon, enters town. But lately, Pokémon have been disappearing as the enter town. I have a feeling Chris has something to do with it. And now, any challengers that challenge him have all disappeared. I would advise you two not to challenge him."

"We have a problem," said Jay. "We can't challenge him without Pokémon."

As Jay, Agua, and the old man walked to the old man's house, the saw a large building with a strange Pokémon standing outside of it.

Jay held up his Pokédex.

"Fire Orb," said the Pokédex. "This evolved form of the Pokémon Orb can now use a number of psychic attacks, as well as more powerful flame attacks. Evolves into. . ."

"Grrr," growled Jay. "My Pokédex has been doing that a lot lately. It doesn't know what some Pokémon evolve into."

"That just means that the Pokémon evolves into a really rare Pokémon," said the old. "But I know how what it evolves into. It and three others are the only Pokémon here that aren't owned by Chris. And they're my Pokémon."

**__**

****WHO'S THAT POKéMON: RSLAO ROB?****

Chapter Three: The Decision

**__**

****IT'S SOLAR ORB! "Soooooolaaaaarrrr!"****

Jay, Agua, and the old man walked into the old man's house.

"So what does this Fire Orb evolve into?" asked Agua.

Jay and Agua took a seat.

"I should tell you about its previous form, Orb," said the old man. "Orb is a normal Pokémon. There are four Pokémon Orb could evolve into. One is Fire Orb. The other is Water Orb. There is also a Static Orb. And last, there is a Super Orb. Depending on which special gem you use on Orb, it will evolve into one of those four things."

"So, what's Fire Orb's evolved form?" asked Agua.

The old man held up a Super Ball. "I'll show you. Super Ball, go!" He threw a Super Ball onto the ground and out appeared a large sun-like creature.

"Solar Orb," said Jay's Pokédex. "A sun ghost Super Pokémon. Solar Orb, the evolved form of Orb and Fire Orb, uses psychic, fire, ghost, and powerful sun attacks."

"Sooooooolaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr!" screamed the Pokémon.

"So what do want us to do?" asked Jay.

"Challenge Chris," said the old man.

"With only Solar Orb?" asked Agua. "One against all of his Pokémon?"

"I'll lend you Ice Orb," said the old man, "Water Orb's evolved form. You two should head to Chris' gym."

****

Jay and Agua walked up to Chris' gym. Strangely enough, Fire Orb wasn't at the door.

"Should we just ring the bell?" asked Jay, pointing to a little red button.

Agua pushed the button. All of a sudden, there was a loud screech. All of sudden, Jay and Agua heard the sounds of wings came from the gym.

Chapter Four: Ice Orb vs. Fire Orb

All of a sudden, the door burst open and a large number of big Pokémon shot out.

"Stung," said the Pokédex. "A flying bug Super Pokémon. This is the Super Pokémon Bugged in its final stage. Stung is the altered form of Butterfree and Beedrill. This Pokémon is able to use a number of poison, psychic, and wind attacks."

All of a sudden, one looked down at Jay and Agua. It's razor sharp claws shot down at the two.

"Go, Solar Orb!" Jay threw the Super Ball, and out appeared Solar Orb.

"SOOOOOOOLAAAAAARRRRRR!" it shouted.

"Solar Orb, sun gun," said Jay.

All of a sudden, Solar Orb began to shoot little parts of light at Stung.

"My Stung, return now," growled a strange, deep, evil voice. "Return, or face my Flamed!"

The flying bug Pokémon turned around, and headed towards their owners.

"Ah," said the voice. "Hello Pokémon trainers. I see you were able to smuggle Pokémon into my city. Well because of all your hard work, I'll let you challenge me."

"Let's go Agua," said Jay.

"I dunno," said Agua. "That voice seems to sound like someone I know. Only, evil and twisted."

Jay and Agua stepped into the main arena of the gym, and there stood a man.

"Ultra!" cried a caged Pokémon.

"Blob! Blob!" cried another caged Pokémon.

"Talooon!" screamed a caged Pokémon.

"Flame-Flame!" cried a caged Flame.

"Double-Double-Double," said a caged Double.

"Dive!" shouted a caged Diver.

Jay and Agua gasped. "Our Pokémon!"

"So," said Chris, the evil Pokémon trainer. "You challenge me, eh? I'll let the girl go first."  
"Alright," said Agua. "Ice Orb, go!"

The Super Ball hurled threw the air, and out came Ice Orb.

"Iccce," hissed Ice Orb.

"Then I'll use my Fire Orb," said Chris. He threw his Super Ball and out came Fire Orb.

"Fire-Fire Orb!" shouted Fire Orb.

"Agua!" shouted Jay. "Fire Orb is stronger than Ice Orb!"

"But Ice Orb is stronger than Fire Orb," said Agua.

"Your friend is right," said Chris. "Ice Orb may be older than Fire Orb, but fire is stronger than ice!"

Agua gasped.

"Fire Orb, flamethrower," shouted Chris.

"Fire!" Fire Orb opened his mouth and out shot fire out of his mouth. The fire hit Ice Orb.

"Ice Orb, freeze bomb," said Agua. "Stop Fire Orb!"

"Icccccce!" Ice Orb began spinning around. Ice bombs starting shooting out and hitting Fire Orb. But the bombs melted as they hit Fire Orb.

"Alright," said Chris. "Fire Orb, psychic blast!"

"Fir-Re!" cried Fire Orb. All of a sudden, large flashes of light enter the arena. Poor Ice Orb was in a lot of pain.

Chapter Five: Escaping the Gym

"Ice Orb, fear!" ordered Agua.

Ice Orb began to shake. It was glaring at Fire Orb. Ice Orb was trying to confuse Fire Orb.

"Fire Orb, finish it off," said Chris. "Fire Beam!"

All of a sudden, Fire Orb began to grow, and then Fire Orb shot a large beam of fire at Ice Orb.

Ice Orb fell to the ground.

Agua held out her Super Ball. "Ice Orb, return!"

"Fire Orb, growth, block that girl from getting back her Pokémon," said Chris.

All of a sudden, Fire Orb grew larger than it already was. He it the beam of red light that would bring Ice Orb back to it's Super Ball.

Then, Ice Orb just seemed to disappear.

"Ice Orb!" cried Agua.

"We have to get out of here," said Jay.

"Prepare for trouble," said one voice.

"And you can make that triple trouble," a second voice said.

"Oh no," said Jay and Agua. "Not them again. It's Team Rocket"

"To protect the world from devastation," said the last voice, Kelly.

"To bind all bad guys within our nation!" said Mike.

"To announce the evils of truth and love," said Nick.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" said Kelly.

"Mike!"

"Nick."

"And Kelly."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" cried Mike.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" continued Nick.

"That's right!" finished Kelly.

"Ah, the old motto without Fire Kat," said Mike.

"Who needed that dumb Pokémon anyway?" asked Nick.

"Hey!" shouted a voice. "What's the big idea!" Over in a corner was Fire Kat, in a cage. "Get me outta here!"

"Team Rocket, eh?" said Chris. All of a sudden, the sound of Stung wings came back. "Alright my Stung, attack those kids!"

"Run!" screamed Jay.

Jay, Agua, Kelly, Mike, and Nick all began to run out of the gym.

"Stung, use your twin needle attack," ordered Chris. "Then use your super sting attack and poison-wave attack!"

All of a sudden, all the Stung's claws shot down at them. They hit Agua and Kelly.

"Jay!" cried Agua. "Don't stop and get me."

"I wasn't going to!" shouted Jay.

All of a sudden, Jay tripped on Nick and the two went falling. And then, Mike tripped over the two.

"Stung, uses your poison-wave!" ordered Chris.

The Stung shot poison waves at them. They hit Mike and Nick, but Jay wasn't hit.

Jay got out from under the two and ran for the door.

****

Will Jay escape? What will happen to the Pokémon? What is Chris going to do with Team Rocket and Agua. Find out in _Trip to Scarlet City - Part 2: The Gym Leader's Revenge_.


	5. Trip to Scarlet city Part II: The Gym Le...

****

SUPER

POKéMON

Jay needs to save Agua, Team

Rocket, and their Pokémon.

**__**

Episode V

TRIP TO SCARLET CITY

PART II

****

The Gym Leader's Revenge

Jay Barial

Chapter One: Dee's Return

Jay ran as fast has he could possibly run.

The evil Scarlet City gym leader, Chris, had captured a number of Pokémon, and sent a group of Stung at Jay, Team Rocket, and Agua. They were gaining on him. They had already gotten Kelly, Nick, and Mike, Team Rocket, along with Agua.

"Stung, stop him!" ordered Chris, the evil gym leader.

The Stung flew over Jay head.

"Birdy, go!"

All of a sudden, a Super Ball hurled pasted Jay, and out popped a Birdy.

Then, out came a large bird Pokémon with a trainer on its head. The trainer was Dee, from the Lost Forests' gym.

"Birdy," said Dee, "use your whirlwind attack to blow the Stung away from Jay!"

"Bir-De!" Birdy began to fly around in a circle creating a whirlwind.

"Now, use gust and blow it towards the Stung!" ordered Dee.

"De!" Birdy stopped, and started flapping its wings, until a large gust appeared and blew the Stung away.

"Jay, climb up onto Artic," said Dee.

Jay climbed onto Dee's large bird Pokémon. "Shall we get out of here?"

"Sure," said Dee. "Artic, Birdy, turn around and head out of the door."

Artic and Birdy turned around and flew out the door.

****

Agua slowly woke up. She could still feel the pain of the Stung's poison sting.

Agua was in-cased in a very large cage. Chris must have put her in here like he had done with the Pokémon.

"Let me outta here!" shouted Agua into the darkness of the gym.

All of a sudden, there was a loud rumble, like an earthquake. Then, Agua saw large feet in front of the cage.

"Ack!" exclaimed Agua. "You shrunk me!"

****

Jay, Dee, Birdy, and Artic headed out of Scarlet City.

Artic landed, and Jay and Dee got off.

"We have to save Agua, Team Rocket, and the Pokémon!" exclaimed Jay. "Who knows what Chris has done with them!"

"That's not Chris," said a voice.

Jay and Dee turned around. There stood the old man who had given Jay and Agua the Pokémon Solar Orb and Ice Orb.

"He's right," said Dee. "_He's_ the gym leader Chris. I have no clue who _that_ was."

Jay gasped. "The old man's the gym leader Chris?!"

He took off his fake beard. The old man looked just like the gym leader Chris. "Yes, it is true. The person who has Agua, Team Rocket, and the other Pokémon _is_ a Pokémon."

Chapter Two: The Pokémon Gastly

and the Truth About Chris

"He's a Pokémon?!" exclaimed Jay.

"Alright, did I miss something?" asked Dee.

"I'll explain from the very start," said Chris. "One day, this strange trainer came in. He challenged me, and then, he changed into the ghost Pokémon Gastly. Gastly defeated me, and he wanted more than the Orb Badge. He wanted to become the new gym leader. Gastly kicked me out of the gym, taking nearly all of my Pokémon except Solar Orb and Ice Orb. He's been able to tell when Pokémon enter the city, and he uses his psychic powers to teleport him to my gym. He uses his hypnotic powers to trick people into thinking he was me."

"Hey," said Dee. "Gastly is a ghost Pokémon. How come he has psychic powers?"

"His trainer left him behind," continued Chris. "He must have defeated the Saffron City's gym leader, because she gives out the technical machine psywave and psychic. And he will do anything to take control of this town."

"I thought so!" said Dee. "I've met _this_ Gastly."

"What?" said Jay and Chris in unison.

"Gastly attacked my father's Moltres and _killed_ him," said Dee. "He attacked my other Pokémon too. He destroyed my gym, and I had to move to another area. My Pokémon can stop him."

"But what Pokémon are strong against this Gastly?" asked Jay.

"You'll need an ice, electric, solar, and fire Pokémon," said Chris. "And I know how to get them."

****

Dee already had Artic, which was an ice Pokémon. Jay had Solar Orb, which was a solar Pokémon. All then needed was a fire and electric Pokémon.

Dee and Jay followed Chris to where they'd get those two Pokémon.

The three walked deeper into the forest.

"So, where are we going Chris?" asked Jay.

"To my friend's house," answered Chris. "She'll surely have these two Pokémon."

"Which are-?" began Dee.

All of a sudden, a large staticy orb-like create dropped down. And then a Fire Orb dropped down behind it.

"Ack!" exclaimed Dee.

**__**

****WHO'S THAT POKéMON: RIFE ROB?****

Chapter Three: Arctic, Solar Orb, Fire Orb, and Static Orb

**__**

****IT'S FIRE ORB! "Fiiiiiire Orrrrrrrrrb!"****

Jay grabbed the Super Ball, which held Solar Orb. "Solar Orb, stop those Pokémon from attacking us!"

"Hold up!" said a female voice. "What are you doing to my Pokémon!"

All of a sudden, a frying pan came flying towards Jay's face. "Ack!"

"Don't hurt Static Orb and Fire Orb!" growled the voice. A female stepped out from behind a tree, holding a frying pan.

As Jay came to, he held up his Pokédex to the electric Pokémon. "Static Orb, an electric ghost Super Pokémon. Static Orb is the evolved form of Orb when using an electric gem. He can uses a number of its old attacks and not too strong electric attacks. Evolves into Electric Orb."

"Oh, Static Orb, you've grown little guy," said Chris. "This is my friend, Shelly. She keeps Orb and all of it's evolved forms. It raised my Solar Orb and Ice Orb, along with the Fire Orb which is being held by Gastly."

"Gastly?" asked Shelly.

Chris explained about the problem with the Gastly.

"And you need my Fire Orb and Static Orb to attack Gastly?" asked Shelly.

"Yeah," said Chris. "That's basically it."

"And I'm gonna have to give Static Orb or Fire Orb to that little twurp?" Shelly jerked her thumb at Jay.

"Yes," said Chris. "Jay will be taking Fire Orb-"

"But Static Orb is an electric Pokémon," said Dee. "My Arctic is an ice Pokémon. Arctic are weak against electric Pokémon. I'll take Fire Orb."

"But fire Pokémon are also strong against ice Pokémon," said Shelly. "But if you _really_ want Fire Orb, you can use him." Shelly grabbed two Super Balls. "Fire Orb, Static Orb, return!" The two Pokémon shot back into their _silver_ Super Balls. "To make sure Gastly doesn't get these Pokémon, I have these special Super Balls." She handed two to Jay and Dee. "I think you two should use these."

****

Jay and Dee walked to the door of Chris' gym.

"Hey Gastly!" shouted Jay. "Gastly, my friend Dee and I want a re-match!"

All of a sudden, the doors opened. None of the Stung flew out this time.

"Let's go Jay." Dee started walking into the gym.

"Hey, wait for me." Jay walked up to Dee.

In the main arena of Chris' gym were a number of cages. Four held small little humans.

"It's Agua and Team Rocket," exclaimed Jay and Dee.

"Hello Dee. Hello Jay," said Gastly, who had made himself look like Chris.

"Gastly, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle," said Jay. "If we win, _you_ will have to battle our Pokémon."

Gastly nodded. "Alright Jay." Gastly grabbed his Super Ball. "Fire Orb, go!"  
Fire Orb's Super Ball hurled through the air. Out popped Fire Orb.

"And if you lose," said Gastly, "your Pokémon are mine, and I get to have your gym Dee."

Dee gulped. "Deal."

Jay nodded. "Deal." Jay grabbed a Super Ball. "Solar Orb, I choose you!"

Chapter Four: Fire Orb vs. Solar Orb

"Solar Orb, I choose you!" Jay threw the silver Super Ball through the air, and out appeared Solar Orb.

"Ah, so you have a Solar Orb," said Gastly. "This should me an amusing battle. Remember, Solar Orb has lost some of his fire attacks, so Fire Orb has an advantage. Fire Orb, hypnosis!"

Jay gasped.

Fire Orb glowed brighter than it usually did. All of a sudden, Solar Orb, began spinning around.

"Solar Orb, stop spinning!" ordered Jay.

"Jay," said Dee. "Fire Orb is confusing Solar Orb."

"Solar Orb, you use hypnosis!" ordered Jay.

Solar Orb stopped spinning. All of a sudden, Solar Orb and Fire Orb began glaring at each other. Hypnosis waves were shooting out of their eyes.

Both Gastly and Jay gasped. Neither of their Pokémon could move.

"Solar Orb, use your sun cannon!" ordered Jay.

All of a sudden, Solar Orb began shooting small beams of sunshine at Fire Orb.

"Fire Orb, fire wall!" shouted Gastly.

All of a sudden, a large wall of fire surrounded Fire Orb. The sun cannon's shots absorbed into Fire Orb's firewall.

"Solar Orb, solar shielding!"

Solar Orb did the same as Fire Orb, only the shield was made of sun.

"Fire Orb, fire beam!"

Fire Orb began spinning around and began to grow. All of a sudden it stopped. Then it shot a beam of fire at Solar Orb's shield.

Dee and Jay both gasped.

Solar Orb wasn't hurt. Its shield absorbed the shot.

"Solar Orb. . . SOLAR MIGHT!" shouted Jay.

Solar Orb's shield absorbed into Solar Orb. All of a sudden, a large beam of sun hit Fire Orb. It knocked out Fire Orb's shield, pushing the shield into Fire Orb.

"Fire Orb, return!" Fire Orb shot back into Gastly's Super Ball.

Chapter Five: The Attack of Gengar

"Grrr, you beat my best," growled Gastly. "Now, you will pay."

Jay and Dee both raised an eyebrow.

All of a sudden, Gastly began to glow.

"It's evolving!" exclaimed Jay.

All of a sudden, Gastly grew into a much larger Pokémon.

"It's Haunter!" cried Dee. "Gastly's evolved form!"

"Haunter's still evolving!" exclaimed Jay.

Haunter continued glowing and growing.

"Gastly evolved Haunter, and then into Gengar!" cried Jay.

"Now, you two shall pay," growled Gengar.

"Super Balls, go!" shouted Jay.

Three Super Balls hurled through the air and out popped Arctic, Fire Orb, and Static Orb. Solar Orb, who was already out of it's Super Ball, waited to attack.

"Ah, so you have Pokémon that you think can defeat me," said Gengar. "You'll never defeat me!"

"Artic, ice beam," said Dee.

Artic circled around in a circle and then a beam of ice at Gengar.

"Teleportation." Gengar quickly disappeared, and Artic's attack missed.

"You're Pokémon are weak!"

Jay and Dee spun around and there was Gengar.

"I am the only ghost Pokémon who can uses _psychic_ attacks," said Gengar. "I'll uses psybeam!" All of a sudden, a beam shot out at Arctic.

"Solar Orb, Fire Orb, together, fire beam!" ordered Dee and Jay.

Solar Orb and Fire Orb began to glow bright and grow. All of a sudden, they shot a beam of fire at Gengar.

"Confusion," said Gengar.

All of a sudden, Solar Orb and Fire Orb's fire beam turned around and hit them instead.

"Solar Orb, Fire Orb, return!" the two said.

"Jay, it's up to Static Orb now," said Dee.

"A little Static Orb won't hurt Gengar!" growled the ghost Pokémon.

"Static Orb, thundershock!" ordered Jay.

The Static Orb began to glow, then used its thundershock on Gengar.

"Such a weak attack won't hurt Gengar," said Gengar. "I'll use my psywaves!" All of a sudden, waves started shooting out of Gengar's eyes.

Static Orb began to glow again.

"What's happening to Static Orb?" asked Jay.

"It's evolving!" exclaimed Dee.

"What?!" cried Gengar.

All of a sudden, Static Orb evolved into a much larger Pokémon.

"It's Electric Orb!" exclaimed Jay. "Electric Orb, stop Gengar, ULTIMATE SHOCKER!"

Electric Orb glowed brighter than ever before. Everything around Electric Orb began to glow. Electric storms began to charge up above it.

"Attack!" shouted Jay.

Electric Orb sent all the energy at Gengar.

"Gengar!" The ghost Pokémon disappeared.

Chapter Six: Leaving Scarlet City

Gengar disappeared.

"Yeah, we did it!" cried Jay and Dee.

All of a sudden, the cages disappeared, and as did the Pokémon. Agua, Kelly, Mike, and Nick returned to their normal size.

Ultra walked over to Jay and said, "Ultrrrrrrra!"

"I'm happy to see you to Ultra," said Jay.

"Now that we're back to our normal size, it's time to steal your Pokémon," said Kelly. "Right boys?"

"That's right!" said Nick, Mike, and Fire Kat.

"Electric Orb, use your thunderwave to paralyze Team Rocket and Fire Kat!" ordered Jay.

"Orb-Orb!" Electric Orb shot a blast of electricity at Team Rocket, paralyzing them.

"Hey!" cried Dee. She grabbed a number of Team Rocket's Pokémon. "These are the stolen Pokémon my brother was telling me about! I guess we better return them."

"Take Snake Eyes and Gasie too!" cried Fire Kat. "Those two are an insult to all Pokémon!"

Jay looked at Solar Orb and Ultra. The two both nodded.

"Well the," said Jay. He grabbed two of the Super Balls. "So, you wanna see Snake Eyes and Gasie, eh Fire Kat." Jay threw the Super Balls, and out popped Snake Eyes and Gasie. "We'll just let you three have some bonding time."

****

Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultra stood outside Chris' gym.

"Well, thanks for the help Jay, Dee, Agua," said Chris. "If you wish, I'll let you keep Ice Orb, Fire Orb, Solar Orb, or Electric Orb."

"No," said Jay, "these are your Super Pokémon. You can have them back, right guys?"

Dee and Agua gave Fire Orb's and Ice Orb's Super Balls to Chris.

Jay handed Solar Orb's Super Ball to Chris too. "We had fun, but he's your Pokémon, not mine."

"Solar Orb, Ice Orb, Fire Orb, Electric Orb, come out to say good-bye to your friends!" Chris threw the four Super Balls and out appeared the four Pokémon.

"Bye Solar Orb and Electric Orb," said Jay.

"Later Ice Orb," said Agua.

"I'll miss you Fire Orb," said Dee.

"Tra," said Ultra.

Then, Electric Orb, Ice Orb, and Electric Orb began spinning around really fast and then there was a big flash. Then, three other Pokémon appeared.

"Ult tra?" wondered Ultra.

"Hey, it's baby Orb!" said Jay.

"Elect," said Electric Orb.

"Icccccce," said Ice Orb.

"Soooooolaaaaarrrrrrr," said Solar Orb.

"Electric Orb, Ice Orb, and Solar Orb wish for you three to take these Orb along on your journey," said Chris. "It's his way of saying thank you for helping them defeat Gastly."

"Thanks," said Jay.

The trio all grabbed empty Super Balls and threw them at the Orbs. "Super Ball, go!"

Orb popped into the Super Ball. The Super Ball didn't roll around like it usually did.

"Yeah, I have an Orb!" cried Jay. "Shall we depart?"

Dee and Agua nodded.

The trio and Ultra left Chris gym.

"So, where's the next town?" asked Jay.

"Congeal City," answered Dee.

"It is about five miles away from this town," said Agua.

Jay frowned.

"Or we could take the shortcut threw the Mysterious Mountain," said Dee.

"Let's go through the Mysterious Mountain," said Jay. "I'm sure we'll see a number of cool Pokémon there! Come on guys, let's go!"

****

What adventures will Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultra have as the go through the Mysterious Mountain? Will Jay capture a new Pokémon. Find out in _Shortcut Through the Mysterious Mountain._


	6. The Shortcut Through the Mysterious Moun...

****

SUPER

POKéMON

Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultra must

get through the Mysterious Mountain

**__**

Episode VI

****

Shortcut Through the Mysterious Mountain

Jay Barial

Chapter One: Bye-Bye Scarlet City

Hello Mysterious Mountain

Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultra walked out of Scarlet City, where they had defeated Gastly, and meet Ice Orb, Fire Orb, Static Orb, and the mighty Solar Orb.

In their battle with Gastly, Static Orb evolved into Electric Orb.

Afterwards, Electric Orb, Solar Orb, and Ice Orb had given Jay, Dee, and Agua Orbs, the unevolved forms of them.

Jay felt pretty proud of himself as he walked out of Scarlet City.

"So Jay, happy you got an Orb?" asked Dee.

"My Orb is so strong that it'll evolve into Static Orb, and then evolve into Electric Orb," said Jay.

"Yeah, well my Orb will evolve into Water Orb," said Agua. "And then it'll turned into Ice Orb."

"And my Orb will evolve into Fire Orb, and then Solar Orb," said Dee proudly.

Ultra rolled his eyes and murmured, "Ra tra."

"So, where's thus Mysterious Mountain that's a shortcut to Congeal City?" asked Jay.

"There." Dee pointed to a large mountain.

Jay gulped. "We're gonna go in there?"

"Ultra!" Ultra grabbed onto Jay's leg in fright.

****

Jay, Ultra, Dee, and Agua stood outside the entrance to the Mysterious Mountain.

"I don't wanna go in," grumbled Jay.

"Mostly rock-type and ground-type live in here," said Dee. "So, Agua's water Pokémon should have a big advantage against them."

Agua nodded. She threw two Super Balls and out came Diver and Blob, her two water Pokémon.

"Hey, when if gets dark, Flame and Birdy will be able to help us," said Dee. She threw one of her Super Balls up into the air. "Go Birdy!" Out came Birdy, the fire and poison bird Pokémon.

Jay nodded. "Flame, I choose you!" He threw a Super Ball, and out of it appeared Flame.

"Flame!" cried the little dragon Pokémon.

Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultra, Blob, Diver, Birdy, and Flame all headed into the mountain.

****

"Hey Kelly, why are we going to this Mysterious Mountain place again?" asked Fire Kat, of Team Rocket. "I mean, there's nothing special there, except for some ground and rock Pokémon."

Fire Kat, Kelly, Mike, and Nick, members of Team Rocket, headed out of Scarlet City.

"Because Jigglypuff, Wigglytuff, Clafairy, Clefable, Puffy, and Tuffy all live there," said Kelly.

"And they all can sing Pokémon to sleep," said Nick.

"And if we capture one of them, we can use their singing power to capture the Pokémon of the world," said Mike.

"I personally think I could sing people to sleep with my magical music," said Fire Kat.

"Your singing couldn't even put a Snorlax to sleep," grumbled Kelly. "Come on, we have to get to the mysterious mountain!"

Chapter Two: Rampage

Jay, Agua, Dee, and their Pokémon walked into the mysterious mountain. It was rather dark, and Birdy and Flame's fire was most of the light.

"I wonder what my Pokédex says about this mysterious mountain," said Jay. As he took out his Pokédex it beeped.

"Puffy, a fairy balloon Super Pokémon," said the Pokédex. "This Pokémon is a mix between Clafairy and Jigglypuff. It can use a number of sleeping attacks. It evolves into Tuffy using a special stone."

"I don't see a Puffy," said Agua.

"Flame, flamethrower, so we can see the Pokémon around us," ordered Jay.

"Ame," said the little Flame.

"No wait!" cried Dee. "If you do that all the Pokémon will run-"

"FLAAAAAAAAAAME!" Flame shot a burst of fire, filling the area with light.

"-Away," finished Dee. "Or they'll attack."

Agua glared at Jay. "You're always messing things up Barial."

All of a sudden, there was a loud sound of wings flying over the group's head. Then there was a loud rumble.

"Guys," said Dee, "all the Pokémon are running away! The flying Pokémon are the sound in the air, and the rock and ground Pokémon are gonna run over us!"

"We haveta stop them," said Jay. "Flame, fire wall!"

"Flaaaaaaaaame!" Flame shot a burst of fire that surrounded the group.

The rock and ground Pokémon ran right through it.

Jay gasped.

"Rock and ground Pokémon aren't effected a lot by fire," said Agua. "Blob, Diver, create a-"

"Water attacks will hurt the Pokémon," said Dee.

"Fine then, Ultra, thunder shield us!" said Jay.

"Tra!" said Ultra. He began to spark, all of a sudden, a large orb of electricity surrounded Jay, Ultra, Dee, Agua, and the others.

The other Pokémon quickly passed through.

****

Kelly, Mike, Nick, and Fire Kat walked into the mysterious mountain. Fire Kat's flames gave Team Rocket some light.

"Where are these Pokémon you were talking about Kelly?" asked Fire Kat. "I haven't seen a Puffy or Tuffy anywhere!"

"Then what's that?" asked Nick.

Fire Kat, Mike, and Kelly turned to Nick. "What's what?"

"That!" Nick pointed to a creature about Mike, Kelly, and Nick's size.

"It's a Tuffy!" cried Fire Kat.

"Fie!" said the Tuffy in a cheerful voice. "Tuff!"

"This is the evolved form of Puffy," said Kelly.

"Ask it to help us!" growled Nick.

"Now," ordered Mike.

"So pushy," said Fire Kat. He turned to the Tuffy. "Hey Tuffy, would you and your Puffy friends help us out?"

**__**

****WHO'S THAT POKéMON: YFPUF?****

Chapter Three: Puffy,

the Pokémon of the Mountain

**__**

****IT'S PUFFY! "Fie-fie!"****

"Well, at least that's over," said Jay. "Ultra, stop the thunder shield."

"Tra." The shielding disappeared.

"PUFF!"

"Huh?!" everyone exclaimed.

They turned to see the Puffy still standing there.

"It's not going to leave, is it?" asked Jay.

"I think it wants to battle," said Dee. "If not, why would it still be here?"

"Jay, since I only collect water Pokémon, and Dee only collects forest Pokémon, you can capture Puffy," said Agua.

"Showdown time," said Jay. "Puffy, you're mine. Ultra, give it a thundershock!"

"ULT-TRA!" Ultra gave Puffy its best thundershock.

"FIEEEEE!" cried Puffy.

"Now, Flame, use your flamethrower," said Jay.

"Ame," said Flame. "FLAAAAAAAAME!" It shot a burst of fire at Puffy.

"Be careful Jay," said Dee, "Puffy's can use a number of _sleeping_ attacks. Who knows when your Pokémon will wake up."

All of a sudden, Puffy began to sing. "Puh, fie-fie puff. Puffy-puff, fie-fie puff. Fie-puffy puff, puuuuuuh-fieeeeeeee!"

Flame and Ultra both stopped attacking. They began to fall asleep.

Jay gasped. "Flame! Ultra! Wake up!"

"Fie-fie!" Puffy began to laugh.

"Flame, return!" Flame popped back into the Super Ball. Jay threw another Super Ball. "Talon, I choose you!" Talon shot out of the Super Ball.

"Talooooooon!" said Talon proudly.

"Puff?!" cried Puffy.

"Talon, quick attack!" ordered Jay.

Puffy took a deep breath. "Puff, fie-fie-" But it was cut off as Talon shot down and hit Puffy.

"Talon, return!" Talon shot back into the Super Ball. Jay threw another Super Ball. "Double, go!"

"Double-Double," said Double.

"Double, is your altar attack to transform into a mix of Puffy and Ultra," ordered Jay.

"Double-Double," said Double. It glowed, and transformed.

"Double, thunderwave," said Jay.

All of a sudden, a wave a thunder hit Puffy.

"Now, sing to it," said Jay.

"Double Dub double," sang Double.

Puffy fell asleep.

Jay grabbed a Super Ball. "Puffy, you're mine!"

Chapter Four: The Puffy's Revenge!

The Super Ball hit Puffy, and in it popped.

The Super Ball rolled around, and then stopped.

"Yeah, I got Puffy!" cried Jay.

"Hey, Jay," said Dee, "I think you should worry a little more about Ultra. I don't think he'll wake up."

"Ult. . . tra. . . ult. . . tra," Ultra snored.

All of a sudden, Jay began to notice a low growl.

"What's that?" wondered Jay.

Then, a group of Puffy surrounded Jay and the group.

"Well, well, well," came a familiar feline voice. "Looks like my Puffy have you, you little Pokémon-wannabes. I didn't even think you'd come to the mysterious mountain."

"Fire Kat," growled Agua. "Figures you and Team Rocket would follow us to this mountain."

"Alright Team Rocket," said Fire Kat, "it's motto time!"

"Prepare for trouble," said Mike.

"And you can make that double, double," said Nick.

"To protect the world from devastation," growled Kelly.

"To bind all bad guys within our nation," said Fire Kat.

"To announce the evils of truth and love," continued Mike.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," continued Nick.

"Mike!"

"Nick."

"And Kelly."

Then Fire Kat hopped up and said, "Fiiiiiire-Kat, that's right!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light," said Kelly.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight. . . ," began Fire Kat.

"All of us!" they finished.

"Puffy, attack those kids," ordered Kelly. "They captured one of your kind!"

"Puff!" they all growled.

"All right guys," said Jay. "We better get our Pokémon to stop those Puffy." Jay grabbed three of his Super Balls. "I guess I shouldn't use Puffy so, Double, Talon, Orb, stop them!"

Dee nodded. "Fearow, Birdy, Artic, Orb, help us out."

"Blob, Orb, Diver, I choose you." Agua sent three Super Balls hurling threw the air.

Out of the Super Balls came the Pokémon.

"Double-Double," said Jay's Double.

"Talooooon!" shouted Talon.

"Feaaaaar," growled the Fearow.

"Bir-De!" screeched Birdy.

"Art," hissed Artic.

"Blob-Blob-Blob," said Blob.

Diver made a loud splashing noise.

"Oooooorb!" shouted the three Orb.

"Talon, Birdy, Fearow, blow them away with your whirlwind attack," said Dee.

The three birds began circling around a group of Puffy.

"Double, transform into the Puffy to confuse them," said Jay.

Double glowed and then transformed into the Puffy.

"Blob, use your water cannon to stop them," said Agua. "Diver, use your water wave."

Blob opened its mouth and water shot out of it.

Diver, the invisible Pokémon, sent a wave of water at the Puffy.

"Artic," said Dee. "Ice beam!"

Artic's eyes glowed, and ice shot out of them.

"Grrr, stop that!" growled Team Rocket.

Mike and Nick threw Super Balls. "Gasie, Snake Eyes, attack!"

Their two Pokémon popped out of the Super Balls.

"Puffy, sing and put these Pokémon to sleep," ordered Fire Kat.

Chapter Five: The Truce and the

Mystery of the Mountain

"We haveta do something," said Jay. "Or our Pokémon will just fall asleep."

"I have an idea," said Dee. "We can let our Orb use their screech attack to drown out their singing."

"Puffy, sing!" ordered Team Rocket.

"Orb, screech attack," ordered Jay.

"Puff, fie-fie puff-" began to Puffy.

"Orrrrrrrrrrrb!" screeched the three Orb, drowning out the Puffy.

"UTLRA!" cried Ultra. The screeching had waken up Ultra.

The Puffy all stopped singing, and started covering their ears. "Puuuuuuuuff!"

"Orb, tackle attack," ordered Dee.

All of a sudden, the Orb started circling around the Puffy, and then slammed into them.

"Jay," said Agua. "I have an idea. Send out your Puffy."

"But then Puffy will run away," said Jay.

"No," said Dee. "Puffy will tell the others to stop."

Jay threw a Super Ball. "Puffy, I choose you."

"Puffy," Puffy said happily.

"Puff?!" exclaimed the other Puffy.

"Ultra, Puffy," said Jay. "Explain to the other Puffy that he's on our side now, and that Team Rocket and Fire Kat are the _bad_ guys."

"Tra! Ultra tra," said Ultra. "_Tra_."

"Puffy puff!" agreed Puffy. "_Puff_."

"Puffy?!" exclaimed the Puffy again.

"Uh oh," said Team Rocket.

"Talon," said Jay. "Blow them away with your gust attack."

"Talooooon," said Talon. Talon flapped his wings hard, and then Fire Kat, Kelly, Nick, and Mike went flying.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again," they all cried.

"Pokémon, return," ordered the three trainers.

Double, Puffy, Talon, Fearow, Birdy, Artic, Blob, Diver, and the Orb popped back into the Super Balls. Ultra walked over to Jay.

"Hey Puffy," said Dee. "Do you know a way out of this mountain?"

"Puffy-Puffy!" they all cried. The began to walk.

Dee, Jay, Agua, and Ultra followed them.

As Jay passed one of the Puffy and tugged on Jay's pant leg.

"Puff." It handed Jay a strange piece of melt.

"What is it?" asked Jay.

The piece of metal had a picture of a strange looking Pokémon carved into it. It's jagged edges showed that it was a broken piece of something bigger.

Jay looked closely at it. "Thanks little Puff-" But the Puffy was gone.

****

There was a light at the end of the mountain.

"Hey," said Dee. "The next town is just ahead. There's a gym there with a gym leader you might like Agua."

"Maybe," said Agua.

Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultra stepped outside of the mountain. They took one last look at 

****

What new adventures wait for Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultra in this next town. Will Jay get another badge? Will Jay get a new Pokémon. Find out in _Squirtasaur and the Icy Showdown._


	7. Squirtasaur and the Icy Showdown (07)

****

SUPER

POKéMON

Will Jay get the Freeze Badge

at the Ice Gym?

**__**

Episode VII

****

Squirtasaur and the Icy Showdown

Jay Barial

Chapter One: Ivytortle vs. Ultra

Jay Barial, a new Super Pokémon trainer, Dee, the old gym leader of the Forest Gym, Agua, a water Pokémon trainer, and Ultra, Jay's first Pokémon, walked out of the Mysterious Mountain where they had discovered Team Rocket trying to trick some Puffy into doing their dirty work.

In the mountain, Jay caught one of the Puffy, which helped him and the others bring the other Puffy to their senses and stop helping Team Rocket.

As the group left, a Puffy handed Jay a piece of metal that had a weird picture of a Pokémon on it.

Now, the group head out of the Mysterious Mountain and towards Congeal City.

"Hey Jay!" said a voice. "You finally got out of the Mysterious Mountain, eh?"

It was Jay's archrival, Blake Oak.

"Hello Blake," said Jay. "You're already here?"

"Already here?" exclaimed Blake. "I've already beaten the gym leader of Congeal City. And by doing that, my Squirtasaur has evolved into Ivytortle!" Blake looked at Ultra. "I see your Ultra's still as weak as ever."

"My Ultra's electric powers are unstoppable," said Jay.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Your Ultra only knows electric attacks? Your Ultra is a psychic Pokémon too you know." Blake grabbed a Super Ball. "How bout a battle. My Pokémon against your Pokémon."

"Alright," said Jay. He threw a Super Ball. "Flame, I choose you!" Out came Flame, but he was sleeping, still tired from the Puffy's song. "Ugh, Flame, return."

"You sent out a sleeping Pokémon?" Blake began to laugh. "Why don't you use your little Ultra?"

"How about it Ultra?" asked Jay.

Ultra nodded happily.

"We'll just stay over here," said Agua. Dee and Agua, shot back away from the battle.

"Ultra, I choose you buddy," said Jay.

Ultra walked out in front of Jay.

"Ivytortle, do your stuff." Blake's Super Ball opened up and out of the ball appeared a larger version of Squirtasaur.

"Tra!" gasped Ultra.

Jay held up his Pokédex. "Ivytortle, a seed-turtle Super Pokémon. This evolved form of Squirtasaur is a mix of Ivysaur and Wartortle. It is now able to use ice attacks and fighting attacks. Evolves into Venustoise."

Blake smirked evilly. "Ivytortle, let's start things off with and ice punch."

Ivytortle walked up to Ultra, and punched it, sending a cold chill in the punch.

"Ultra, use you thunder shocker," ordered Jay.

"Ultra tra ra! Tra ra," growled Ultra. Electricity shocked Ivytortle. "TRAAAA!"

Ivytortle was sparking with Ultra's electricity. "Your Ultra's attacks aren't strong enough. Ivytortle, freeze whip."

Ivytortle's vines shot out and began whipping Ultra with a cold bitter touch.

"TRA!" Ultra cried.

"Now Ivytortle, finish it off, leaf cannon, now!" ordered Blake.

"Ultra, use your thunder attack," said Jay quickly.

"Ult-TRAAA!" Ultra began to spark. All of a sudden, the clouds above rumbled. Then, thunder shot out of the sky, charged up Ultra, and Ultra unleashed his attack.

Ivytortle shot a number of leafs at Ultra, but they just got hit Ultra's electricity. The thunder attack hit Ivytortle hard.

"I wasn't going to do this," said Blake, "but now you've made me mad. Ivytortle, body slam!"

Ivytortle raised itself up in the air, and slammed down onto Ultra.

"TRRRRRRRA!" Ultra cried.

"Grrr, Talon, I choose you." Jay threw a Super Ball, and Talon popped out.

"Talooon," it said.

"Ah, another Pokémon, eh?" said Blake. "Ivytortle return." Ivytortle popped back into it's Super Ball. "Electric Orb, go!" Out came a familiar looking Pokémon, Electric Orb.

"Talon, razor wind," ordered Jay.

"Electric Orb, you can knock it out in one hit," said Blake. "Electric Orb, ultra shocker."

Talon started to use its razor wind attack, but Electric Orb started spinning around and around Talon, charging up as it did, and then a large thunderbolt hit Talon.

"Talon, return." Talon popped back into the Super Ball. "Alright Blake, you win."

Chapter Two: The Lost Pokémon

Jay ran to the Pokémon Center in the Congeal City as fast as he could. Ultra and Talon were both in bad shape.

"Jay, wait up!" cried Agua and Dee a number of times.

But Jay ignored both the girls.

As Jay ran into the Pokémon Center, he yelled, "I have a Pokémon emergency!"

"Free-Free!" A Butterfree flew down in front of Jay. It looked at his Ultra. "Free-Free!"

A nurse came into the main room with acouple of other Pokémon. "Your Ultra's in bad shape. Let me heal it in the recovery room. Do your other Pokémon need healing?"

Jay nodded and handed her Flame and Talon's Super Ball. "These two also need healing."

"I'll see what I can do." The nurse turned to a Pokémon. "Pidgeot, bring Talon to the bird-type recovery room. Charmeleon, bring Flame to the fire-type recovery room. Raichu, bring Ultra to the electric-type recovery room."

The three Pokémon brought the Pokémon away.

"Hey Jay," said Agua, as she came into the door. "What's going on?"

"I sent Ultra, Talon, and Flame to the recovery room," said Jay. "Why do ya think I'm here?"

"Are you going to wait here all day, or battle this town's gym leader?" asked Dee.

"I'll go with you guys," said Jay. "I just won't be able to use Ultra, Flame, or Talon, that's all."

The three walked out of the Pokémon Center and headed to the gym.

Jay blinked as he said the name of the gym. "'The Ice Gym, home to all ice Pokémon and their trainers.' Look out Ice Gym, my Pokémon and I are ready to defeat your icy Pokémon. With Ultra and his electric attacks, this should be no problem. Along with Flame and it's fire attacks. Talon will be able to blow this guys away!"

"Jay," said Agua, "all those Pokémon are in the recovery room!"

"Oh yeah." Jay frowned. "None of my other Pokémon can beat those ice Pokémon though!"

"Squirtasaur!" All of a sudden, vines hit Jay, Agua, and Dee. The marks the vines left were rather cold.

"Ouchies!" They all cried. "Hey! Who did that?"

There, on its four legs, stood a little Squirtasaur.

"Hey," said Jay, "it's a Squirtasaur! I'll battle it and capture it! Double, Orb, Puffy, go-"

"Hey wait," said Dee. "I think this is a trained Pokémon."

"Why do you think that?" asked Jay.

"I just have a feeling," said Dee. "Squirtasaur knows freeze whip. In the wild, Squirtasaur can only use vine whip. Then, a trainer can teach it freeze whip."

"Maybe it's lost," suggested Agua.

"Squirt ta!" agreed Squirtasaur.

"Hey," said Jay, "maybe he is with the Ice Gym! I mean, Squirtasaur does evolve into an ice Pokémon."

"Yeah," said Dee. She opened the doors.

Jay, Agua, and Dee stepped in.

"Come on little Squirt-" began Agua. "Hey where'd it go?" The Squirtasaur was gone.

"Guess it didn't want to come in here after all," said Jay.

"Are you three may next challenge?" asked a female voice.

Chapter Three: Showdown Time

"Are you three my next challenge?" asked a female voice.

"Yeah," said Agua. "I'll go first."

"Alright." A woman appeared. "I am the Karen, the gym leader. We will use two Pokémon each in our battle. Come, we will go to the arena now."

****

Karen stood on one side of the arena and Agua on the other.

"Alright," said Agua. "Blob, go!" She threw a Super Ball, and out came Blob, the water sack Pokémon.

"Tentablast, go!" Karen threw a Super Ball, and out came a large Pokémon, which looked like a mix between Tentacruel and Blastoise.

"Blob, we can stop this thing," said Agua. "Water blast!"

Blob began to open it's mouth when Karen shouted, "Tentablast, stop it with acid attack."

All of a sudden, Tentablast spat out acid. The acid landed in Blob's mouth.

"BLOOOOOOB!" it cried. It ran around the room, screaming in pain.

"Blob, return." Blob popped back into the Super Ball. Agua grabbed another Super Ball. "Diver, your turn!"

The invisible Pokémon popped out of the Super Ball.

"Ah, Diver." Karen smirked. "Tentablast, return now." She grabbed another Super Ball. "Ivytortle, go!"

A Super Ball hurled through the air, and out came Ivytortle.

"Uh oh," said Jay. "Agua might loose."

"Yeah," said Dee. "You lost to Blake's Ivytortle, so Agua would surely lose to a gym leader's Ivytortle."

"Gee, thanks for the helpful info guys," said Agua. "Diver, water wall."

"Ivytortle, brake through the wall with razor leaf," ordered Karen.

"Agua," said Dee. "Ivytortle has the advantage. Ivytortle's a ice/water _and_ plant/poison Pokémon."

All of a sudden, Ivytortle's razor leaf attack broke through Agua's Diver's shield.

"Ivytortle, vine grip," ordered Karen. "Crush that thing."

Ivytortle's vines shot out, and tried to rap them around Diver, but it couldn't.

"Ha," said Agua. "Diver is made of pure water. You can't get a grip on it."

"Fine then," said Karen. "Ivytortle, growth!"

All of a sudden, Ivytortle grew larger.

"Diver, water wave!" ordered Agua.

"Block it with grass shield," ordered Karen.

A large amount of grass surrounded Karen's Ivytortle.

"Ivytortle, stun spore," ordered Karen.

Ivytortle shot out a strange powder onto Diver. Diver became paralyzed.

"Diver, return." Diver popped back into the Super Ball.

**__**

****WHO'S THAT POKéMON: STVIUNOE?****

Chapter Four: The Pokémon's Revenge!

**__**

****IT'S VENUSTOISE! "VEEEEN!"****

"Diver, return," ordered Agua. The Pokémon went back into the Super Ball. "You win. Dee, it's your turn. I'll be in the Pokémon Center. Jay, Flame should be healed by now, and maybe Talon and Ultra too."

Jay nodded. "You can handle defeating Karen for us Dee?"

"Sure can." She smiled. "Fearow and Birdy should be able to handle Tentablast and Ivytortle."

Jay and Agua walked out of the gym. As they did, Jay noticed the Squirtasaur.

"Hey little guy," said Jay. "Why didn't you want to come into the Ice Gym? I mean, you may be a plant type, but you're also a water type. Then, when you evolve into Venustoise, you'll learn ice attacks."

"Squirt," it said flatly.

"I don't think it wants to go _back_ in there," said Agua. "I think Karen use to be it's trainer."

"Saur," it answered.

"So Karen left Squirtasaur, so it could be lost," said Jay. "Squirtasaur, do you want to show Karen you are strong by battling her? It'll help you and me. But you don't haveta be my Pokémon, you just have to help me. Okay?"

"Squirtasaur." The little Pokémon nodded.

****

Jay, Agua, and Squirtasaur walked into the Pokémon Center.

"Jay," said the nurse, "your Flame has fully recovered. But Talon and Ultra still need to be recovered." The nurse handed Jay Flame's Super Ball.

"Thank you," he said.

"My Diver and Blob just got beat up by Karen's Tentablast and Ivytortle," said Agua.

"You mean the two Pokémon that Karen didn't raise," said nurse. "She's not the best Pokémon trainer. She caught those Pokémon wild, and they don't know some of the attacks Squirtasaur and Tentacle know. She just lets the Pokémon fight. She doesn't teach them any new moves. She only cares for the Pokémon until it evolves into it's-"

"Strongest stage," finished Jay. "Squirtasaur, let's show them how 'weak' you are."

****

Jay and Squirtasaur walked into the gym.

"Birdy, finish it off, fire spin," ordered Dee.

Her Birdy spun around Ivytortle, surrounding it with fire.

"Ivytortle, break through the fire," ordered Karen. "Use your hydro pump attack!"

All of a sudden, water started bursting through the ground. The water hit Birdy, and the Pokémon went flying to the ground.

"Birdy, return!" The Pokémon popped back into the Super Ball. Dee ran out the door heading to the Pokémon Center. "Good luck Jay!" she called back.

"Ah, my next challenge," said Karen. "Ivytortle, return!" It popped back into the Super Ball. "You know the rule. Two Pokémon only. Tentablast, go!" The large mix between Tentacruel and Blastoise came out of the Super Ball.

"Flame, here we go!" The Super Ball hurled through the air, and out came Flame.

"Grip it with your tentacles," ordered Karen. "Make sure that Flame doesn't attack."

Tentablast's tentacles shot out, and rapped around Flame.

"Flame, bite them," said Jay. "Bite 'em hard!"

Flame's sharp teeth bit down onto Tentablast's tentacles. The Tentablast screamed in pain.

"Tentablast, ice beam," ordered Karen. "Freeze that Flame!"

Chapter Five: Squirtasaur, and the Icy Showdown!

Tentablast's tentacles all moved down, so the tip of the tentacles were in the middle of it's chest. Then a blast of ice shot out of them.

"Flame, melt the ice with your fire beam attack," ordered Jay.

"FLAAAAAAAAME!" Fire bursted out of Flame's mouth. The beam of fire hit the beam of ice. The ice began to melt.

"Flame, raging fire!" ordered Jay. "Finish it off."

Flame opened it's mouth and a large amount of fire, ten times stronger than flamethrower, hit Tentablast. When the fire cleared, Tentablast was fried.

"Tentablast, return," ordered Karen. "You're Pokémon are strong. But their no match for, Ivytortle, go!"

A Super Ball hurled through the air, and out came the large Ivytortle.

"Squirtasaur, I choose you," said Jay.

Squirtasaur walked out in front of Jay. "Squirta."

All of a sudden, Ivytortle began to glow and grow.

"It's evolving," said Karen. "Yes Ivytortle, it's time to show them your true power. You've evolved into Venustoise."

A large Pokémon with the mix features of Venusaur and Blastoise appeared where Ivytortle stood.

"Your wimpy Squirtasaur is no match for it's evolved form," said Karen.

_"She caught those Pokémon wild, and they don't know some of the attacks Squirtasaur and Tentacle know," the nurse has said._

"So Squirtasaur does have a chance," said Jay.

"Squirt?" wondered Squirtasaur.

"Venustoise, start things off with freeze whip," ordered Karen. "I know, you usually don't use that attack, but hey, might as well try it out on this wimp. Venustoise, freeze whip!"

"Venus?" wondered Venustoise. _Vine whip?_

"Squirta! Squirta!" laughed Squirtasaur. "Squirtasaur, squirt squirta!" _You never learned freeze whip!_

"Squirtasaur, freeze whip," ordered Jay.

Squirtasaur's vine shot out and started whipping Venustoise.

"Grrr," growled Karen. "I was going easy on you. Venustoise, arctic freeze! Stop that Pokémon in it's tracks!"

Venustoise opened it's mouth, sending a cold blast of air at Squirtasaur.

"Squirtasaur, use your burn powder," ordered Jay.

A strange powder shot out of Jay's Squirtasaur's bulb. The heat melted the Venustoise's arctic freeze attack.

"Squirtasaur, water blast!" ordered Jay.

Squirtasaur's head popped into it's shell, as did it's tail, legs, and arms.

"Venustoise, body slam," ordered Karen.

"Now, blast!" shouted Jay.

Where the arm, leg, tail and head hole were, water starting shooting out at Venustoise. Doing that, Venustoise's attack missed.

"Venustoise, tackle attack," ordered Karen.

"Stoise?" wondered Venustoise. "Venus?" _Tackle attack? Huh?_

"You caught an Ivytortle, so it doesn't know the attacks it could have learned in the Squirtasaur stage," said Jay proudly.

Chapter Six: The Finale

"Squirtasaur, quick attack," ordered Jay.

"Again," said Karen, "body slam."

Squirtasaur came running at Venustoise at top speed. Venustoise raised itself up high, then Squirtasaur came running at him, and knocked him over.

"Grrr," grumbled Karen, "Venustoise, arctic blast! Stop the Pokémon!"

"Venus," growled the Pokémon. All of sudden, a beam of ice shot down into Venustoise's plant on it's back.

"Squirtasaur, harden!" ordered Jay.

Squirtasaur popped into it's shell for protection, and then it glowed and grew thicker.

Venustoise shot the beam of ice attack Squirtasaur. The room was filled with ice and mist. Neither Jay nor Karen could see what happened to Squirtasaur.

When the mist finally cleared, Squirtasaur was hiding in it's shell.

"Yeah!" cried Jay. "Squirtasaur's still here!"

"STOISE?!" exclaimed Venustoise.

Squirtasaur popped it's head out of the shell. "Squirta squirt!"

Venustoise glared at the little Squirtasaur.

"Squirtasaur, leaf rain," said Jay.

Squirtasaur nodded. Leafs shot out from it's bulb. Then, the leafs shot down at a fast speed hitting Venustoise.

"Venustoise, ice beam," said Karen.

Venustoise's eyes glowed. Then, an inch of ice shot out of Venustoise's eyes. "Venus?"

"You're Venustoise is too tired out too use ice beam," said a voice.

Jay turned around to see Dee, and Agua walking up behind her.

"And," said Agua, adding on to Dee's comment, "your Venustoise is out of ice. None of it's ice attacks will work!"

"Venustoise, recharge," ordered Karen.

"Squirtasaur, use your ultimate attack," ordered Jay. "LEAF STORM!"

Squirtasaur's leafs shot up. Then, clouds seemed to form in the gym. Then the leafs shot down, stronger and harder than before. They hit Venustoise rather hard.

"Venustoise, body slam," ordered Karen.

Venustoise lifted itself in the air, but was too weak to do the attack, and just fell down on the ground.

Chapter Seven: Team Rocket's Attack!

Jay, Dee, Agua, and Squirtasaur walked out of the Ice Gym. Jay had the Freeze Badge pinned onto the inside of his jacket.

The four walked back to the Pokémon Center

"Tra! Ultra!" came cry, as the four walked into the center.

"It's Ultra!" said Jay happily

Ultra jumped up into Jay's hands.

"Squirta," murmured Squirtasaur. "Saur." He began to walk out of the Pokémon Center.

"Tra!" Ultra hopped out of Jay's arms, and walked over to Squirtasaur.

They had a little talk and Squirtasaur and Ultra walked over to Jay. Ultra said, "Ultra Tra!"

"You want him to come with us?" asked Jay.

"Squirt!" agreed Squirtasaur.

"Touching, but unfortunately, Squirtasaur, your Ultra, and the rest of your Pokémon, are _ours_," said a female voice.

"And the rest of the Pokémon in this center," said a male voice.

"So get ready," finished another male voice.

"Prepare for trouble," said Mike.

"And you can make that double, double," said Nick.

"To protect the world from devastation," growled Kelly.

"To bind all bad guys within our nation," said Fire Kat.

"To announce the evils of truth and love," continued Mike.

"The extend our reach to the stars above," continued Nick.

"Mike!"

"Nick."

"And Kelly."

Then Fire Kat hopped up and said, "Fiiiiiire-Kat, that's right!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light," said Kelly.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight. . . ," began Fire Kat.

"All of us!" they finished.

"Squirtasaur, this should be easy," said Jay. "Squirtasaur, water cannon."

Squirtasaur shot a large amount of water at Team Rocket, and sent them flying.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they all cried.

"Squirtasaur, you're going with us," said Jay. Jay threw a Super Ball, and in popped Squirtasaur.

"Alright Jay," said the nurse. "Your Talon is back to normal health."

The Butterfree at the Pokémon Center flew over to Jay holding a Super Ball. It handed it to Jay.

Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultra walked out of the Pokémon Center.

"So, where to next?" asked Jay.

"There's a gym near a port that is in a really good city," said Dee.

"Yeah!" cried Jay.

"But to get there, we have to pass through these five gyms to move on," said Dee. "Defeat them, and move onto a forest with many Ultra live."

"Cool," said Jay. "Let's go!"

****

Will Jay, Dee, Agua, and their Pokémon be able to pass through the five gyms? Only the future can see. Will Jay pass the first gym in _The Five Gyms: Part 1 - The Fighting Gym_.


	8. The Five Gyms Part I: The Fighting Gym (...

****

SUPER

POKéMON

Jay, Agua, Dee, and Ultra

must get past this gym!

**__**

Episode VIII

THE FIVE GYMS

PART I

****

The Fighting Gym

Jay Barial

Chapter One: The Five Gyms

Jay Barial, his fellow trainer Agua, the old Lost Forests gym leader Dee, and Jay's first Pokémon, Ultra, all walked proudly away from the town with the Ice Gym and the Pokémon Center with all the helpful Pokémon.

Jay now had three badges. The Forest Badge, Freeze Badge, and the Orb Badge. He needed those three badges to get into the Pokémon League. All together, Jay need twelve Pokémon trainer badges.

Now, the four needed to get to the next town, where the next gym waited. But first . . .

"So what's going on again?" asked Jay. "How do we get to the next city, Current City?"

"Don't you ever listen?" grumbled Agua. "Tell him Dee."

"To get to Current City," said Dee, "we must past through these Five Gyms. In each of these gyms, the trainers only train one type of Pokémon. They're like Agua. She only trains water Pokémon. Also, you may you use as many Pokémon as you have, but they have to be the same type of Pokémon as the trainer. There is a fighting gym, a psychic gym, a poison gym, a water gym-"

Agua seemed to flinch.

"-And an evolution gym," finished Dee. "The first gym we haveta face is the fighting gym. And since Ultra's not a fighting Pokémon, he'll haveta sit this one out."

"Tra," agreed Ultra sadly.

"But Double, Flame, Talon, Orb, Puffy, and Squirtasaur aren't fighting Pokémon," said Jay. "I don't have any Pokémon of the fighting type!"

"Well then we'll haveta catch some, now won't we Jay," said Agua. "But first, I heard of this really great place where you can bring your weaker Pokémon to a daycare center."  
"Hey," said Dee, "why don't we bring our Orb. They're only babies. They need to learn new attacks."

"Okay," said Jay. "Where's the center?"

Jay, Agua, and Dee held up their Super Balls contain Orb.

"Orb, come out!" The three balls hurled through the air, and out came the three Orb. They hovered in the air and moved over to their masters.

"Orb-Orb?" they all asked.

"Orb, Orb, and Orb," said Jay. "We know how young you are, and we don't think we can train you that well. We might get you hurt. So, we have decided to bring you to a Pokémon daycare center. You'll grow stronger there."

"But you'll only go if you want to," said Agua.

"So, what are your decisions?" asked Dee.

The three Orb created a little huddle group, and started talking. When they stopped, they turned to answer their masters. "Orb-Orb! Or-Or-Or! Orb!"

Ultra nodded.

"Alright, so let's head to the center."

Chapter Two: The Daycare Center

and the New Pokémon

Jay, Agua, Dee, Ultra, and their Orb stood outside the Pokémon Daycare Center.

Dee was the first to walk in.

"Oh, hello," said a man, who's eyes seemed to be sealed shut. "Welcome to the daycare center. We raise and train your Pokémon. Do you have any Pokémon you wish to have trained young lady?"

"Three Pokémon," corrected Dee. "We have three Pokémon. Our young Orb."

"Our?" said the Pokémon trainer. "Who else?"

Jay and Agua stepped in with the Orb. "Us."

"Hello," said the trainer. "Oh, by the way, my name is Brock. So, these are the young Orb you wish for my Pokémon and I to train."

"Your Pokémon?" asked Jay.

"Yes, I have three main Pokémon." He grabbed three Poké Balls. "Ninetails, Golem, Onix, show them your stuff!"

Out of the Poké Balls appeared two giant rock Pokémon and a beautiful fox Pokémon, with a number of tails.

"Orb!" the Orb all cried. The all hid behind their trainers.

"Golem," said one of the Pokémon.

The other rock Pokémon growled playfully, more or less anyways.

The Ninetails just nodded quietly.

"Your Orb will be okay," said Brock. "But, I'm also looking for trainers for these Pokémon. They were abandon" He held two Super Balls and a Poké Ball. "Magikarp, Bulk, and Rocky."

"Rocky and Bulk are both fighting Pokémon," whispered Dee to Jay. "You'll need one of them to challenge the fighting gym."

"Alright, I choose Bulk," said Jay.

"Magikarp's a water Pokémon, I'll take him," replied Agua.

"Rocky, you sound like a nice Pokémon." Dee nodded.

Brock handed the trainers their new Pokémon.

**__**

****WHO'S THAT POKéMON: KBLU?****

Chapter Three: Round One

**__**

****IT'S BULK! "Bulk! Bulk Ulk!"****

Jay, Agua, Dee, and Ultra walked up to the fighting gym. There was a main entrance, and there was a door with a sign that said "Fighting Pokémon Trainers Only!"

Jay and Dee nodded.

"Well, I'll see you later you two," said Agua.

"Ra tra," said Ultra.

"Bye Agua," said Dee. "Bye Ultra."

"Later Ultra," said Jay. "Eh, I might decide to see-ya around Agua."

"You'll never get me outta your hair Barial," said Agua. "Annoying you for life is my punishment for leaving me with those Fire Kat!"

"Fine," said Jay. "Let's go Dee."

****

Dee and Jay walked up to the main fighting area.

"Hello," said a young boy. "I'm Erich, fighting gym's Jr. Trainer. One Pokémon each. An all out battle."

"Alright," said Jay. "Bulk, do your stuff!" He threw the Super Ball, and out came his newest Pokémon, Bulk.

"Bulk!" shouted Bulk. "Ulk bu! Ulk. . . Bulk!"

"Against your Bulk I choose, Machop, go!" Erich threw a Super Ball, and out came a Machop.

Jay's Pokédex beeped. "Bulk and Machop have similar attacks, because Bulk is Machop's altered form, along with Geodude's altered form."

"Good, than Bulk should have an advantage," said Dee.

"Alright Bulk, let's start things off with a focus energy," said Jay. "Charge up!"

"Bulk." The little Pokémon began to charge up.

"Machop, super chop," ordered Erich.

"Mach-Chop!" The little Pokémon started chopping real fast.

"Alright Bulk, super chop," ordered Jay.

Machop and Bulk's hand chopped against each other's. Neither one was landing any hits.

"Get him Machop," growled Erich, "he's weakening!"

"Bulk, you can do it," said Jay. "Focus energy!"

Bulk stopped chopping, and focused again. Then, Machop started attacking Bulk at full strength.

"Bulk!" cried Jay.

"Machop, finish him off," ordered Erich. "Ultra chop attack!"

Machop raised itself hit and the air and shot down like a bullet.

"Bulk, harden," ordered Jay.

Bulk glowed, and grew harder. Machop's attack hit, but Machop's hand was the one who was in pain.

"Bulk, you use your ultra chop," ordered Jay.

Bulk raised himself up in the air. Machop was too weak to move.

"I give up," said Erich. "Just don't hurt Machop anymore!" Erich held out a Poké Ball. "Machop, return!" It shot back into the Poké Ball.

"Bulk, return." Bulk shot back into his Super Ball. "Well, I guess I win, and can go on then, right?"

Erich laughed. "I'm the Jr. Trainer here, remember."

Jay flinched. "Of course! I knew that! I was just... teasing you a little."

"The gym leader's in the open arena," said Erich. "Follow me."

Chapter Four: Team Rocket's Exit

Jay and Dee followed Erich to the gym leader.

"Abra," said a familiar voice, "mega punch!"

An Abra started punching a much larger Pokémon around.

"Yeah! Your Abra could beat him Kelly," said a fire Pokémon.

"Yeah right," said two male voices.

"Team Rocket," said Jay and Dee.

"Huh?" Fire Kat, Kelly, Mike, and Nick turned around. "Ack, it's the brat and his friend from the Lost Forests' gym."

"It's motto time," said Fire Kat.

"Prepare for trouble," said Mike.

"And you can make that double, double," said Nick.

"To protect the world from devastation," growled Kelly.

"To bind all bad guys within our nation," said Fire Kat.

"To announce the evils of truth and love," continued Mike.

"The extend our reach to the stars above," continued Nick.

"Mike!"

"Nick."

"And Kelly."

Then Fire Kat hopped up and said, "Fiiiiiire-Kat, that's right!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light," said Kelly.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight. . . ," began Fire Kat.

"All of us!" they finished.

"Alright," said a voice, "Rocky, rock throw, aim at Abra, Fire Kat, Kelly, Mike, and Nick."

A large Pokémon creature threw a number of rocks at Team Rocket, which sent them flying.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" the all shouted.

"Cool," said Jay and Dee.

"Your welcome," said a deep voice. "Super Pokémon, return." The large Pokémon shot back into it's Super Ball. "Are you two my next challengers?"

Jay and Dee nodded.

"Welcome," he said. "I am Jack, leader of this gym. You two ready to lose?"

"Oh, such happy thoughts," grumbled Jay.

Chapter Five: Round Two

"Get ready to lose Jack," warned Dee. "We're some special trainers. I was the leader of the Lost Forests' gym ya know."

"Should I be impressed by your forest Pokémon?" asked Jack. "Fighting Pokémon only. Two Pokémon each."

Dee nodded. "Go, Rocky!" A Super Ball hurled threw the air, and out came Rocky.

Jack laughed. "Is this my Pokémon's challenge? This isn't even a match." He threw a Super Ball threw the air. "Come out, Attacker."

A large Pokémon stepped out.

Jay held up his Pokédex. "Attacker, a muscle Super Pokémon. This is Bulk's second form, an altered form of Graveler and Machoke. This is the strongest second form fighting Pokémon there is. Evolves into Fighter."

"Be careful," said Jay, "Attacker's strong."

"Rocky, tackle," ordered Dee.

"Attacker body slam," ordered Jack.

Rocky rushed over to Attacker, when Attacker slammed down onto Rocky.

"Rocky!" cried Dee. "Grrr . . . Rocky, rock-quake."

Rocky nodded. The ground began to shake, and rocks shot out of it. They hurled attack Attacker.

"Agility," ordered Jack.

Attacker moved very fast, dodging Rocky's rocks.

"Attacker, again, body slam," ordered Jack.

Attacker slammed down onto Rocky again.

"Rocky, defense curl," ordered Dee.

Rocky didn't move.

"Body slam," said the Pokédex. "Sometimes, this attack will paralyze Pokémon."

"Rocky, return." The Pokémon shot back into the Super Ball. Dee backed away, "it's all up to you Jay."

"Ah, a tag team, how fun," said Jack. "Attacker, return." The Pokémon shot back into the Super Ball.

Jay nodded. He threw a Super Ball. "Bulk, attack!" Out came Bulk.

"Alright," said Jack. "Maybe I should've kept Attacker out. Oh well, Rocker, assume battle mode!" Out came a larger version of Dee's Rocky.

"Rocker," said Jay's Pokédex. "A boulder Super Pokémon. This is the evolved form of Rocky. This rock Pokémon can use special attacks that Rocky couldn't use. Evolves into Rocked."

"Rocker's dangerous Jay," said Dee. "Be careful."

"I am careful," said Jay. "Bulk, rapid chop attack."

Bulk began chopping away at Rocker.

"Rocker, use your seismic toss," ordered Jack.

Rocker grabbed Bulk's hands. Rocker swung Bulk around at full speed.

"He's gonna toss Bulk!" cried Jay.

Jack laughed.

"Grrr, pinch," ordered Jay.

Bulk's finger's pinched Rocker's. Rocker slowed down, and let go of Bulk, and began to cry in pain.

"Bulk, now when he's in down, ultimate chop!" ordered Jay.

Bulk shot up in the air, and then Bulk's hand chopped down. Rocker was finished.

"Rocker, return!" Rocker shot back into the Super Ball.

Chapter Six: The Future Awaits

Jack nodded. "You two put up a good fight. I award you with this permission slip. Once you have four other of these, you may pass through."

"Cool," said Dee. "Let's go Jay."

****

The two walked out of the gym, and were greeted with a big cheer.

"Huh?" wondered Jay and Dee.

Agua and Ultra stepped up to them. Agua said, "We saw the whole battle! It's amazing how a first level Pokémon could be a middle level Pokémon. Bulk's really strong."

"Ult-tra," said Ultra proudly.

"How could you have seen us?" asked Jay.

"See, there are people who watch battles here, like a boxing match," said Agua. "You guys just couldn't see us."

"Yeah, whatever," said Jay. "Where's our next destination?"

"Poison gym, water gym, psychic gym, or evolution gym," said Dee. "Pick your gym Jay."

"Let's go to the poison gym," suggested Jay.

"Yeah," said Agua. "I mean, who'd wanna go to that dumb water gym anyways."

Jay, Dee, and Ultra raised their eyebrows at Agua.

****

Will Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultra get pass the poison gym? Why does Agua not want to visit the water gym? What adventures will our heroes encounter? You'll find out in _The Five Gyms - Part 2: The Poison Gym_.


	9. The Five Gyms Part II: The Poison Gym (0...

****

SUPER

POKéMON

It's time for Birdy and

Squirtasaur's big battle!

**__**

Episode IX

THE FIVE GYMS

PART II

****

The Poison Gym

Jay Barial

Chapter One: The Rare Pokémon

Jay Barial, his friend and former leader of the Lost Forests' gym, Dee, his annoying ally, Agua, and his first Super Pokémon, Ultra, walked towards the next gym. Little did they know trouble was about to show its face.

"Prepare for trouble," said Mike.

"And you can make that double, double," said Nick.

"To protect the world from devastation," growled Kelly.

"To bind all bad guys within our nation," said Fire Kat.

"To announce the evils of truth and love," continued Mike.

"The extend our reach to the stars above," continued Nick.

"Mike!"

"Nick."

"And Kelly."

Then Fire Kat hopped up and said, "Fiiiiiire-Kat, that's right!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light," said Kelly.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight. . . ," began Fire Kat.

"All of us!" they finished.

"With our secret plan, we'll catch Jay, Dee, and Agua's Pokémon," said Mike.

"And with them," said Nick, "we'll rule the world!"

"And we'll have rare and powerful Pokémon," said Kelly.

"Their Pokémon are rare?!" exclaimed Fire Kat. "I've seen Metapod more rare than those things!"

"Have you seen that Ultra?" said Mike. "He's a powerful Pokémon. His Talon, Double, Flame, and Puffy are strong and smart too. And with his new, Squirtasaur and Bulk, his Pokémon are strong enough to rule Team Rocket!"

"Dee's Fearow and Birdy's power's are stronger than they look," said Nick. "Those two, along with her other rare Pokémon Artic, and Jay's Talon, blew us away in the Mysterious Mountain."

"And Agua's Blob was able to stop a Fire Star," said Kelly, "or so Fire Kat says. Diver is invisible, and quick. It'll make a perfect Pokémon."

"Yeah," said Fire Kat, "a new addition to the team might work. I mean, Gasie and Snake Eyes are kinda sad. But now that we caught that Abra and taught it fighting moves and new psychic attacks. . ."

"Team Rocket will rule," the all said.

Chapter Two: Abra, Gasie, Snake Eyes, and Fire Kat

vs.

Double, Birdy, Blob, and Ultra

Jay, Agua, Dee, and Ultra walked along the path to the next gym, when all of the sudden . . .

A Poké Ball and two Super Balls hurled threw the air.

"And don't forget Fiiiiiire Kat," shouted a Pokémon.

"It's Team Rocket!" exclaimed Jay.

"It's time for the official good guys against Team Rocket battle," said Kelly. "Four Pokémon each."

Out of the balls came Abra, Gasie, and Snake Eyes. Fire Kat walked up to them. "Let's show them what we can do!"

"Alright," said Jay. "Ultra, you ready?"

Ultra nodded. "Ult-tra."

"Double, Ultra, I choose you," said Jay.

"Blob, go!" ordered Agua.

"Birdy, come out," said Dee.

The four Pokémon came before them.

"Fire Kat, handle Ultra," ordered Kelly. "Abra, attack the Double."

"Gasie, poison that Birdy," ordered Nick.

"Snake Eyes, burst the Blob," ordered Mike.

"Blob," said Agua, "use water cannon!"

Blob shot a blast of water into Snake Eyes' mouth.

"Blob," said Agua, "body slam."

Blob began to bounce and then slammed down onto Snake Eyes.

"Birdy" said Dee calmly, "wrap that the Gasie up with fire spin."

Birdy flew around in a circle, and fire surrounded Gasie. Gasie couldn't move. Birdy was wining.

"Birdy, finish it off," said Dee. "Quick gusts."

A number of gust shot out at Gasie.

"Double," said Jay, "transform into a mixture of all the Pokémon that are out."

Double transformed into a strange Pokémon that looked like Abra, Gasie, Snake Eyes, Fire Kat, Ultra, Blob, and Birdy.

"Abra," said Kelly, "teleport."

"Double, hit Abra with your psychic spin," ordered Jay.

A burst of psychic powers surrounded Abra, paralyzing him, and forcing him not to move.

"Pokémon, return." Team Rocket's Pokémon shot back into their balls.

"Fire Kat," said Kelly, "stop the Ultra."

"Ultra," said Jay, "you can handle Fire Kat."

"Ult-Tra," agreed Ultra.

"Eh, that Ultra's cat food," said Fire Kat.

"Fire Kat," said Kelly, "leer attack."

Fire Kat stared at Ultra, making Ultra's defense fall.

"Ultra, thunderbolt," ordered Jay.

"Ult tra ra," said Ultra. Electricity began to charge up around Ultra. "Ra tra. Ul... ultra tra." It charged up some more. "TRA!" It shot a large amount of electricity at Fire Kat. When the electricity was gone, Fire Kat was a wreck.

"Ultra," said Jay, "bite it's tail."

Ultra sunk it's teeth into Fire Kat's tail.

"KAAAAAAAAT!" cried Fire Kat. "Help! Get that rat away from me!" Fire Kat ran to Kelly.

"Ultra, blow them away with a psywave," ordered Jay.

Psychic waves shot out of Ultra's eyes. They sent Team Rocket flying.

"Team Rocket's losing again!" they all shouted.

Chapter Three: The Poison Gym

Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultra walked over to the next gym.

"This is a poison gym, right?" asked Jay. "So Squirtasaur will have to battle, right?"

"Yeah," said Dee. "And so will Birdy."

Jay glared at Agua. "And yet again, you aren't battling."

"Hey," said Agua. "Blob, Diver, and Magikarp aren't psychic Pokémon."

"Tra?" asked Ultra.

"Yeah buddy," said Jay, "you won't be able to battle this on either."

Ultra frowned.

Jay threw a Super Ball up into the air. "Go, Squirtasaur!"

"Squirta!" the Pokémon shouted.

"Birdy, come out," said Dee. She threw the ball high into the air.

"Bir-De," the Pokémon said happily.

"Alright," said Jay, "let's head into the poison gym!"

Jay, Dee, Squirtasaur, and Birdy headed to the Poison gym, with Ultra and Agua coming from behind.

The six of them walked into the gym.

"Ah," said three younger trainers, "a new challenge."

One glared at Ultra. "What's the psychopath rat doing here? Poison Pokémon only!"

Ultra began to charge up.

"Ultra," said Jay, "don't attack. You have to control your anger." Jay turned to the trainer. "It's not a psychopath rat, it's my Ultra! And I'm not going to use him to battle! I'm going to use my Squirtasaur!"

"Hey," said another trainer. "Squirtasaur's a water type Pokémon!"

"Yeah," said Jay, "but it's also a plant and _poison_ type."

"But," said the last trainer, "you'll need to use three Pokémon each."

"Three?" asked Jay.

"We have Birdy and our secret weapon," said Dee. Birdy perked on her shoulder.

"Gideon," said the first trainer, "we have another trainer!"

A kid around their age walked up out of a chair.

"Ah, my next challenge," said Gideon. "The only Pokémon trainer I'm proud of is this Blake Oak I just battled."

"Ugh." Jay flinched. "Blake was here?"

"It was a great match," said Gideon. "His Pokémon and his training skills amazed me and the other five gyms."

"He's already been through the Five Gyms?" moaned Jay.

"He's at the psychic gym right now," said Gideon. "But back to our match."

Jay nodded. "Right. It'll be a tag team." He pointed to her. "My Pokémon and her Pokémon will battle your Pokémon."

**__**

****WHO'S THAT POKéMON: ERTVOTYIL?****

Chapter Four: Birdy's Challenge

**__**

****IT'S IVYTORTLE! "Tortle!"****

"My Birdy will go first," said Dee. "Let's go Birdy."

Birdy flew off Dee's shoulder.

Agua and Ultra sat down to watch.

"As my Pokémon," said Gideon, "I choose, Muk, go!"

Out of the Poké Ball came a large sludge Pokémon.

"Uh, that's a Pokémon?" wondered Jay. "Alright then, Birdy, show it your powers."

"Birdy," said Dee, "peck attack."

Birdy shot down at Muk

"Muk, poison gas," ordered Gideon.

Fumes shot out around Muk. Birdy slowed down, and shot back up.

"Birdy," said Dee, "don't give up so quickly! Leer attack."

"Muk," ordered Gideon, "sludge!"

Muk shot sludge out at Birdy. Birdy quickly dodge the shots.

"That Muk's strong," said Jay.

"Birdy, fire spin," ordered Dee.

"Muk, dive down," ordered Gideon.

Muk slipped through the cracks, and disappeared into the ground.

Birdy was confused about Muk's whereabouts.

"Muk, dig," ordered Gideon.

Muk shot out of the ground and hit Birdy.

Birdy hit the ground.

"Muk," said Gideon, "finish it of with your sludge attacks, tackle attacks, and then use your body slam. It won't be able to last."

"Muk's going to body slam Birdy," cried Jay. "Squirtasaur's going to have to finish the job."

Muk shot sludge at Birdy tackled it a number of times.

All of a sudden, Birdy's flames grew.

Everyone gasped.

"Is it evolving?" wondered Jay. He held up his Pokédex.

"Rage," said the Pokédex. "When attacked, Birdy's attack will grow until it's enemy falls."

"Birdy, razor wing," ordered Dee,

Birdy started slicing at Muk.

"Muk, stop attacking," ordered Gideon. But, Muk ignored him.

"It's about to do body slam," said Agua, "Birdy can't take that attack!"

"Birdy," said Dee, "stop him with flamethrower."

"Bir-Deeeeeeee!" Flame shot from Birdy's mouth and started burning Muk.

"Muk, return." Muk popped back into the Poké Ball. Gideon nodded. "Your Pokémon, but I am not sure about your friend. Bring out _your_ Pokémon."

"Squirtasaur, I choose you." Squirtasaur, who had been waiting next to him, walked in front of Jay.

Chapter Five: A squirt of a Squirtasaur

"A water Pokémon?" asked Gideon. "That wasn't too smart. Poison Pokémon have an advantage of water. You Pokémon handling will mean your Squirtasaur's fall. That squirt of a Squirtasaur can't handle my Pokémon." He grabbed a Poké Ball. "Weezing, come out!"

Out of a Poké Ball, came a Weezing.

"Squirtasaur," said Jay, "tackle attack."

Squirtasaur ran up and tackled Weezing.

"You think that's going to stop Weezing?" Gideon laughed. "Weezing, poison gas attack."

"Squirtasaur, vine whip," ordered Jay.

Squirtasaur's vines shot out and started slapping Gideon's Weezing. It started spinning around in the air. It shot out a puff of gas here and there but nothing deadly.

"Squirtasaur," said Jay, "freeze whip."

Not only did Squirtasaur's vine whipping get harder, but it felt cold as the slapped Weezing, sending him spinning.

"Grrr," growled Gideon. "I wasn't going to use this, but now you've done it! Weezing, POISON BITE!"

Weezing bit one of Squirtasaur's vines.

"SQUIIIIIIIIRT!" cried Squirtasaur.

"Does Squirtasaur know rage?" Jay asked his Pokédex.

"Squirtasaur does not know the attack, rage," it answered.

"Weezing, slam," ordered Gideon.

Weezing slammed down onto Squirtasaur.

All of a sudden, Squirtasaur tackled it again.

"Squirtasaur, return," ordered Jay. A red beam shot at Squirtasaur, but he dodged them.

"He doesn't want to quit," said Dee.

"Squirtasaur!" cried Jay.

Squirtasaur decided it was time for a stronger attack. It did razor leaf.

Weezing dodged the leafs.

"Squirtasaur," said Jay, "you're going to need to use a stronger attack! Squirtasaur, leaf rain!"

"Weezing," said Gideon, "get prepared."

Leafs from Squirtasaur's bulb shot up straight into the air. Then leafs started raining hard onto Weezing.

"Weezing!" cried Gideon.

"Squirtasaur, finish it off," said Jay, "leaf cannon!"

Squirtasaur shot leafs at Weezing.

"Weezing, return!" ordered Gideon. He grabbed a Super Ball. "Who's your next Pokémon?"

Squirtasaur was too tired out to battle, but then, it started glowing and began to grow.

"Squirtasaur?" wondered Jay.

"It's," began Dee. "It's evolving!"

Chapter Six: Ivytortle vs. Smoggie

When Squirtasaur stopped growing, it had evolved into Ivytortle.

"Ah," said Gideon, "so that's your third Pokémon, eh?" He threw the Super Ball, "Smoggie come out!"

Out came a large ugly mixture of Muk and Weezing.

Jay held up his Pokédex to Ivytortle. "What is Ivytortle's type?"

"Ivytortle is a fighting, poison, plant, and water Super Pokémon," it replied.

"Alright then," said Jay, "Ivytortle, poison punch!"

Ivytortle punched Smoggie and number of times. Poison gases shot out of Smoggie's mouth as Ivytortle punched.

"Smoggie, toxic," ordered Gideon.

"Ivytortle," said Jay, "leaf shield!"

Leafs shot from the ground, shielding Ivytortle from Smoggie's toxic attack.

"This is hardly a battle," said Jay. "Ivytortle, body slam!"

The leafs surrounded Ivytortle dropped, and Ivytortle slammed down onto Smoggie.

"Ivytortle," said Jay, "it's time for your special attack! Leaf storm!"

Leafs shot out of Ivytortle's back and into the sky.

"Smoggie," said Gideon, "poison screen!"

Smoggie shot gas in every direction so nobody could get through him without being harmed by his poison gases.

"You forget," said Jay, "Ivytortle's a poison Pokémon! Ivytortle, LEAF RAIN!"

Leafs shot down from the sky and hit Smoggie, cutting him in a number of places. He fainted.

"Yeah," said Jay. He turned to Dee. "We beat the poison gym!"

"Ultra!" Ultra gave a peace sign with his small fingers.

"Tortle," agreed Ivytortle.

"De-de!" cowed Birdy. "Bir-De!"

"Hmmm." Agua smiled.

Chapter Seven: On to the Water Gym

Jay, Agua, Dee, and Ultra walked out of the poison gym, proud that they had made it through.

"It's too bad that I can't help you guys battle," said Agua.

"What do you mean?" Jay stopped, as did Dee and Ultra.

Agua flinched. "I mean, I can't help you guys, because I don't have the right Pokémon."

"Tra?" wondered Ultra.

"Yeah," said Jay. "Really?"

They're catching onto my secret, thought Agua. "So Dee," said Agua changing the subject, "what's the next gym we're going to? The evolution gym or the psychic gym?"  
"The water gym," Dee answered.

Agua flinched.

"It's faster than heading towards the evolution or psychic gym."

Agua sighed. "Fine then. I guess I could battle there."

"Yeah!" said Jay happily. "On to the water gym!"

****

What is Agua's big secret? Why is Agua against going to the water gym. What new challenges lies away? All your question will be answered in _The Five Gyms - Part 3: The Water Gym_.


	10. The Five Gyms Part III: The Water Gym (1...

****

SUPER

POKéMON

Agua's secret is out!

**__**

Episode X

THE FIVE GYMS

PART III

****

The Water Gym

Jay Barial

Chapter One: Where's Agua?

Our heroes Jay Barial, his "ally" Agua, their friend Dee, and Jay's first Super Pokémon, Ultra, all headed to the water gym of the Five Gyms.

Last time, Jay and Dee had defeated the fighting and poison gym, and, Squirtasaur had evolved into Ivytortle. Now, Jay, Dee, _and_ Agua would be battling the water gym's leader together.

When they had gotten to the water gym, Jay looked at it.

The building had many Pokémon and Super Pokémon's pictures on it. From Magikarp and Diver.

"Hey," said Dee, pointing to a bird Pokémon, "what type of Pokémon is that? I think I've seen it before. It looks very, very, familiar."

Jay held up his Pokédex.

"Artic," said the Pokédex, "one of the five rare bird Super Pokémon. There is an ice Pokémon, a ghost Pokémon, a grass Pokémon, a rock Pokémon, and a psychic Pokémon."

"Hey," said Dee, again, "Artic's that rare?"

Rare and mysterious Pokémon? wondered Jay. He fished around in his pocket for this small piece of something a Puffy had given Jay in the Mysterious Mountain. But, it didn't look like the Pokémon.

"Let's go in," said Jay to Agua. "Come on-" He looked around, but Agua was nowhere in sight.

"Ul?" wondered Ultra. He frowned. "Tra."

"She ran away," said Jay. "She finally left. Now, it seems so quiet without her."

"Quiet?" wondered Dee. He nudged him. "Is somebody missing Agua?"

"No," said Jay, "it's just, without her, it's only going to be us two against this water trainer. Ivytortle's a grass, poison, _and_ water Pokémon while your Artic is more of an _ice_ Pokémon than a _water_ Pokémon."

"You wanted to see a water only Pokémon battle," said Dee, "and Agua was the only person with the right Pokémon."

Jay nodded.

Chapter Two: The Water Gym's Twins!

Jay, Dee, and Ultra stepped into the gym.

A large pool laid in the center of the room. Millions of water Pokémon and Super Pokémon swam in the pool and out of the water. Large Pokémon statues were hanging from the ceiling.

"Ah," came a voice, "a new challenge." A kid around Jay and Agua's age stepped out into the open.

Dee, Jay, and Ultra gasped.

"She looks just like Agua!" exclaimed Dee, "it's not human!"

"Nothing that looks like Agua is human," commented Jay.

Another figure stepped out into the open. "Shut up Jay."

"It's Agua," said Dee.

"Who _is_ that?" asked Jay. "_What_ is that?"

"She's my annoying twin sister," said Agua. "That gal runs the gym, as do I, but I decided to leave to become a true Pokémon trainer, not one that stays at a gym all day."

"But now," said the sister, "Agua is has returned to her twin sister, Aqua."

"Yeah," said Jay, "well we've come to challenge you to a gym battle!"

"Fine," said Agua, "it'll be a tag team."

****

Jay, Dee, and Ultra stood at one end of the pool, while Agua and Artic stood on the other end.

"Choose your Pokémon," said Aqua.

Dee nodded. She threw a Super Ball. "Artic, here we go!"

Aqua threw a ball, out came a large water Pokémon. It looked like a water cyclone.

Artic hovered above it.

Jay held up his Pokédex.

"Monsum," said the Pokédex. "A water storm Super Pokémon. Monsum is able to create water attacks when nearby the pool. Monsum is able to create rainstorms too. Only one exists, owned by Aqua. Evolves into Sunami"

"Alright Artic," said Dee, "we'll attack from a distance. Artic, ice beam!"

"Monsum," said Aqua, "tackle it!"

Water shot from the pool, attacking Artic.

"Monsum is controlling the water," said Jay. "Be careful, Monsum is really strong!"

"Yeah," said Dee, "well my Artic's stronger!"

Ice shot out of Artic's mouth, and hit Monsum. Monsum seemed not to be too effected.

"Ice isn't strong against water," said Aqua. "Prepare for you Artic to lose. Monsum, rain storm!"

"Ice armor," said Dee.

Rain shot down from the ceiling. Then, it started raining harder, and harder, and harder.

Artic flashed, and ice covered Artic.

"Your Artic's ice attacks, and shielding, are no use against Monsum!" shouted Aqua.

Chapter Three: Sunami

"She's right," shouted Agua, "your Artic's useless against my sister's Monsum!"

"Well then," said Dee, "it's an ice _bird_ Pokémon! Artic, whirlwind that Monsum away!"

Artic flapped its wings rapidly and began blowing at Monsum.

"Alright Artic," said Dee, "stop that thing for good! Use your arctic freeze, now!"

Artic continued flapping.

Jay held up his Pokédex. "Artic freeze, Artic's special attack. It uses its wings to blow an ice-cold wind at its enemies. After this attack, Artic's enemy will most likely be frozen solid."

"Monsum!" cried Aqua. "Rainstorm!"

"Double team," said Dee.

Artic flew back and forth so fast, that it seemed as if there were two Artic. It evaded the rainstorm attack.

"Grrr, Monsum!" cried Aqua.

All of a sudden, Monsum began to glow and dunked underwater.

"What attack is that?" asked Jay.

"Attack unknown," said the Pokédex.

"It's not an attack?" wondered Agua.

"Then what's it doing?" asked Aqua.

"I have a sinking feeling," Jay murmured.

All of a sudden, a much large version of Monsum popped out of the water. It began the water cyclone again.

"Sunami," said the Pokédex, "the water storm Super Pokémon. This evolved form of Monsum knows every water attack with the exceptions of the special attacks. This is known as the most powerful water Pokémon alive."

"Ah, Sunami," said Aqua, "destroy that Artic. Tackle attack!"

Sunami splashed up from the water and hovered over Artic. It slammed down onto Artic.

"Artic!" cried Dee.

"Dee call Artic back," said Jay.

"No," said Dee, "I must defeat Sunami."

Jay held up his Pokédex. "Which one of Artic's attacks are the most powerful against the water Pokémon Sunami."

"Ice scream, blizzard, freeze wave, arctic freeze, and whirlwind," replied the Pokédex.

"Artic," said Dee, "ice scream!"

Bubbles just popped up from under the water/Sunami.

"It can't say anything," said Jay, "at least underwater anyways."

"Artic freeze," said Dee. Nothing happened. "Fine then, whirlwind!"

"None of the wing attacks can work when Artic's underwater," said Jay.

"Artic, freeze wave," ordered Dee.

All of a sudden, the pool water froze.

"Huh?!" exclaimed Agua.

"What the-" began Aqua.

"Now, blizzard," ordered Dee.

Sickles of ice shot down from the pool.

"Artic's stuck underwater," shouted Aqua, "I win!"

"Not so fast," said Dee. "Artic, razor wing!"

Artic shot out of the frozen water.

**__**

****WHO'S THAT SUPER POKéMON: MNASIU?****

Chapter Four: Team Rocket's Attack

**__**

****IT'S SUNAMI! NAMIIIII!****

"Yeah, we won!" Dee and Artic shouted happily together.

"A girl's best friend," murmured Jay. He shook his head and turned to the twins. "Alright it's my turn!"

All of a sudden, mist filled the room. No one could see anything.

"Prepare for trouble," said a male voice.

"And you can make that double, double," said another.

"To protect the world from devastation," growled a female voice.

"To bind all bad guys within our nation," said a Pokémon.

"To announce the evils of truth and love," continued the first guy.

"The extend our reach to the stars above," continued the second.

"Mike!"

"Nick."

"And Kelly."

Then Fire Kat hopped up and said, "Fiiiiiire-Kat, that's right!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light," said Kelly.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight. . . ," began Fire Kat.

"All of us!" they finished.

"It's Team Rocket," shouted Jay.

Kelly, Nick, and Mike threw their Poké Balls and out came their Pokémon Abra, Gasie, and Snake Eyes.

"Attack those water Pokémon in those pools," ordered Kelly.

"And then they'll be our Pokémon!" said Fire Kat.

"Sunami, water cannon," ordered Aqua.

Sunami's blast of water hit Snake Eyes and Gasie.

"Poison Pokémon can be strong against water," said Mike. "And Abra can withstand anything."

"We're going to have to fight together," said Aqua.

"Ivytortle, Flame, Talon, go!" Three Super Balls hurled through the air. "Ultra, help them out!"

Ultra nodded.

"Blob, Diver, Magikarp, help us out." Agua threw three balls and out came her Pokémon.

"Fearow, Artic, Birdy, go!" Out shot Dee's three bird Pokémon.

"Water Pokémon attack," ordered Aqua.

"Snake Eyes glare attack," ordered Mike.

Snake Eyes glared at the water Pokémon and they all stood paralyzed. They couldn't move at all.

"Gasie, suck them up," ordered Nick.

Gasie opened his wide mouth and the water Pokémon began to be sucked up into Gasie's mouth.

"We have to stop them," said Jay. "Ivytortle, razor leaf! Ultra, thunder shocker. Talon, ultra gust! Flame, raging fire! Aim at Gasie."

Ultra gave out of blast electricity while Flame shot fire out of his mouth. Talon circled over Gasie and Ivytortle used razor leaf.

"Birdy, Fearow, Artic, razor wind now," ordered Dee. "Stop that Snake Eyes."

"Blob, Diver, Magikarp, stop Abra," ordered Agua.

Dee's bird created a whirlwind, and sent a sharp pain at Snake Eyes.

Blob and Diver shot water at Abra as it teleported away, but Magikarp just splashed.

Chapter Five: Ivytortle vs. Magikarp

"Magikarp," growled Agua. "Return Magikarp." Agua's Poké Ball tried to get Magikarp back in it, but it kept missing. She glared. "Fine Magikarp, try your best." Magikarp, tackle attack!"

Abra stopped teleporting and began laughing. "Abra! Ab, ab abra! Ra ab abra!"

Magikarp tackled Abra and Abra went flying.

Everyone stopped battling and stared at Magikarp. "He defeated Abra?!" they all exclaimed.

"Ult tra?!" exclaimed Ultra.

"Karp, karp, karp magikarp karp, karp," it said.

"Ultra, now's your chance, send them flying with confusion attack," said Jay.

All of a sudden, Team Rocket got raised in the air. They all started attacking each other. Then, they got slammed into the frozen pool. After that, Ultra sent them flying.

"Team Rocket's all confused again!" cried Team Rocket as they flew away."

****

Jay stood on one side of the pool while Agua stood on the other. Aqua and Dee were sitting in the stands with Ultra, ready to watch the two battle.

"Well Jay," shouted Agua, "I guess this is my good-bye to you since I'm staying here!" She threw her Super Ball. "Blob, I choose you!"

Out popped Magikarp.

Agua flinched. "Wrong Pokémon." She held up the Poké Ball.

"Agua," shouted Jay, "you called out your Pokémon, now let's battle! If you call it back, I win!"

Agua glared. "Fine. Magikarp used tackle and blew Team Rocket away, so I can blow your Pokémon away! Bring out your Pokémon, Jay the Loser Barial."

Jay threw a Super Ball onto a small water platform in the pool. "Jay calls- Ivytortle, go!"

Out came Ivytortle.

"Magikarp," said Agua, "tackle attack!"

"Karp-karp-karp magi karp-karp-karp," sang Magikarp, not attacking.

Jay began to crack up. "Ivytortle, stun spore!"

Ivytortle shot stun spore out of the plant on it's back. The spore hit Magikarp, and then the fish sunk to the bottom of the pool.

"Magikarp!" cried Agua. She held out her Poké Ball and the red beam shot into the pool. It never hit Magikarp. She glared at Jay. "You killed my Magikarp!"

All of a sudden, the pool began to rumble.

Ivytortle's head shot back and forth looking for the enemy.

Then, a large water snake Pokémon shot up right under platform Ivytortle was on, lifting Ivytortle up into the air.

"Ivytortle!" cried Jay.

"Huh?!" exclaimed Dee. She gasped. "Magikarp must have evolved into Gyarados! Now you've done it Jay!" She laughed. "Gyarados, bite that Ivytortle! Stop it!"

The large snake opened its big mouth and slammed its jaw into Ivytortle.

"Ivytortle!" cried Jay.

Chapter Six: Out of Control

"Ivytortle, leaf rain!" cried Jay.

Gyarados bit Ivytortle's plant on its back. The leafs wouldn't come out.

"Ivytortle!" cried Jay. "Ivytortle, just try your best!"

Ivytortle began to glow, and then it seemed to disappear. It had shrunken.

Jay fished around for his Pokédex. "Minimize. The Pokémon has shrunk so it can evade attacks."

"Alright," said Jay. "Ivytortle, poison powder."

Gyarados' face turned pale as it felt the poison. It spat out Ivytortle onto a little platform.

"Ivytortle, leaf rain." Jay smirked.

Leafs shot up into the air, and then stormed down like Jay had told them too. They hit Gyarados hard.

"Grrr," growled Agua, "Gyarados return!"

But, instead, it sent a large blast of water at Agua and Aqua.

"Uh oh," said Dee, "Gyarados is outta control."

"Then we'll haveta stop them." Jay grabbed his Super Balls. "Pokémon, go!"

Out came, Flame, Talon, Double, and Bulk. Ivytortle and Ultra joined them too.

"Flame," said Jay, "flamethrower!"

"FLAAAAAME!" It shot a blast of fire out of its mouth. It didn't effect Gyarados.

"Return." Flame shot back into the Poké Ball. "Talon I choose you! Ultra gust!"

"Tal-OOOOON!" Talon flapped its wings at full speed, but it didn't stop Gyarados.

"Return." Talon returned to his Poké Ball. "Bulk counter attack!"

Before Bulk could do a thing, Gyarados used its dragon rage attack on Ivytortle, Bulk, Double, and Ultra.

"Dragon Rage," said the Pokédex. "Gyarados' ultimate attack. It creates a water cyclone to stop its enemies."

Jay saw Bulk and Ivytortle. He called them back. But he couldn't find Ultra and Double!

"Double," shouted Jay, "if you can hear me, use your transform attack! Transform into Gyarados!"

All of a sudden, a Gyarados shot up from the dragon rage attack! An Ultra was on its head.

"Yeah," cried Jay. "Ultra, give it a thunderbolt!"

"TRA!" Ultra shocked the enemy Gyarados.

"Now Double, use Hyper Beam!" said Jay.

Double, in his Gyarados transformation, began to glow. His eyes flashed a number of colors then, a large beam from Double's eyes hit the enemy Gyarados!

Gyarados growled and dove under water. When it popped up, it had a Tentacle on its head!

Jay, Dee, Agua, Aqua, and Ultra gasped.

"You better put that Tentacle down right now," ordered Agua.

"Ultra, teleport up to get that Tentacle!" ordered Jay.

"Ra tra!" It teleported from Double's head to Gyarados' head. He grabbed the Tentacle and teleported them both to the ground below.

"Ultra," said Jay, "get ready to charge up. It's time for you thunder attack."

"Ra, ra tra, ultra tra ra," murmured Ultra as it charged up. "TRRRRRRA!"

It sent a blast of electricity at Gyarados paralyzing it.

"Gyarados, return!" The Pokémon went into Agua's Poké Ball.

Chapter Seven: A Return

Aqua ran up to Jay and hugged him and Ultra. "Thank you for rescuing my Tentacle! Thank you oh so very much!"

"It was nuttin," said Jay. "We're just doin our job! Besides, I had to beat Agua." He smirked.

"Oh shut up," she grumbled.

"You are now able to head over to the psychic gym," said Aqua. "Hope you can stop those psychic Pokémon with your Ultra."

Jay smiled. "Ultra and I can handle anything!" He turned to Dee. "Let's go! Hurry up Agua! We don't want you to be too far behind!"

"Huh?!" she exclaimed. "I'm not following you three this time."

****

Outside, Jay, Dee, and Ultra walked away from the water gym.

Ultra turned around wishing Agua were still following them, when he saw-

"Hey Barial!" shouted Agua. "You, your little pet, and your friend aren't leaving me behind!"

"Ugh," moaned Jay. "She's back."

Agua walked up to the group. "That's right! And I'm staying! I've decided, the gym leader life isn't the life for me! It's the life for Aqua! I guess it has something to do with behind born first." She sighed. "Anyway, here, my sister made me give this to you." She held out a Super Ball. "It's the Tentacle you saved."

Jay smiled. "Tell her thank you next time you see her. Now! We're off to the psy-gym!"

"Let's go!" said Dee.

****

Jay, Ultra, and Dee, along with Agua, head over to the next gym where they hope to continue in _The Five Gyms: Part 4 - The Psychic Gym_.


	11. The Five Gyms Part IV: The Psychic Gym (...

****

SUPER

POKéMON

It's time for a Psy-Showdown!

**__**

Episode XI

THE FIVE GYMS

PART IV

****

The Psychic Gym

Jay Barial

Chapter One: Ultra versus Alakazam

Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultra stepped into the Psychic Gym; they're next destination.

_Welcome_, said a voice in their heads. _I shall be unknown to you, but you can hear my thoughts. You shall call me the Psychic One. I am hearing every word in this gym, and can understand_ every_ word too. Who shall be my first challenge?_

"Well," said Jay, "I guess I'm the only one battling since none of your Pokémon are psychic. Let's go Ultra!"

Ultra stepped up.

_An Ultra huh?_ said the Psychic One. _I'll just use my Alakazam!_

"Huh?" said Jay.

There was a big flash, and there stood a large Pokémon.

"Tra!" cried Ultra.

Jay fished around in his pocket. "Alakazam, a PSI Pokémon. No data available."

"Great," said Jay. "Let's start things off with a blast. Ultra thundershock!"

"Tra!" shouted Ultra as it shot out electricity.

_Alakazam, teleport,_ said the Psychic One.

"Kazam," said the Pokémon as it teleported away from Ultra's attack.

"Fine then," said Jay, "Ultra, quick attack!"

Ultra ran up and tackled Alakazam. It didn't move.

"Ult tra," Ultra cried again.

_Alakazam, psywave,_ said the Psychic One.

"Ala-KAZAM!" A psychic force hit Ultra sending him flying.

"Ultra, don't give up," said Jay, "thunder!"

Thunder shot down from the roof above their heads, and headed towards Alakazam.

_Confusion,_ said the Psychic One again.

"Zam!" It's eyes flashed red, and the thunder headed towards Ultra.

"Ultra!" cried Agua. She glared at Jay. "Call it back!"

"Do it Jay," said Dee.

"Ultra, return," said Jay.

Chapter Two: Team of the Rockets!

Jay rushed to the Pokémon Center by himself. He had left Dee and Agua in the dust. Ultra lay helpless in Jay's arms as Jay rushed to the center.

"Prepare for trouble," said a voice.

"And make that double, double," said another voice.

Three people and a Pokémon stepped out in front of Jay. It was Team Rocket.

"I don't have time for this Team Rocket," growled Jay.

"To protect the world from devastation," continued Kelly, ignoring Jay.

"To bind all bad guys within our nation," said Fire Kat.

"To announce the evils of truth and love," said Mike.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," finished Nick.

"Mike."

"Nick."

"And Kelly."

Fire Kat hopped up. "Fiiiiiire Kat, that's right!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light," said Kelly.

"Surrender now," began Fire Kat.

"It's an emergency!" exclaimed Jay. "Ultra's hurt and I need to bring it to the Pokémon Center!"

"That can wait until after we capture him," said Mike.

"Let's go Pokémon!" said Fire Kat.

Mike, Kelly, and Nick threw balls through the air, and out of the balls appeared Gasie, Abra, and Snake Eyes.

"Oh no," said Jay. He threw a Super Ball. "Come out Ivytortle!"

Out popped Ivytortle.

"Abra, confusion attack," ordered Kelly.

"Ivytortle sleep powder," said Jay.

Powder shot out of Ivytortle's plan before Abra could attack.

"Gasie, Snake Eyes, tackle it," ordered Nick and Mike.

Gasie and Snake Eyes hurried after Ivytortle.

"Ivytortle body slam them," ordered Jay.

Ivytortle slammed down onto Gasie and Snake Eyes.

"Gooo Flame!" Flame popped out of it's Super Ball.

"Fla!" he said.

"Flame, fire spin," said Jay.

"AAAAAAAAM!" Flame shot a tower of fire at Gasie and Snake Eyes. The towered headed towards Abra, and then to Mike, Kelly, and Nick.

"Ack!" they all cried. "Team Rocket's been blown away again!"

Chapter Three: Blob versus Psybird

Jay, Flame, and Ivytortle rushed to the Pokémon Center. Agua and Dee were waiting for him there.

"Where were you?" asked Agua.

"Three words for you," said Jay. " 'Prepare for trouble!' "

Dee sighed. "Team Rocket."

A nurse stepped outside the Pokémon Center. "Is there anything wrong happening out here?"

"No," said Jay, "but I need you to heal my Ultra." He looked down at Ivytortle and Flame. "I guess my other two Pokémon could be healed too."

****

Dee and Agua were in the back of the Pokémon Center, which contained a large pool filled with water Pokémon. All Agua's water Pokémon, along with Jay's Tentacle, was out there. Dee had let Fearow, Birdy, and Artic fly around over head.

There was a rumble and a dark cloud seemed to pass over them.

"What the-" began Agua.

A large bird flew over head.

"Whoa," said Dee, "I wonder what that was?"

All of a sudden, the Pokémon Center went black. The electricity everywhere had gone out.

Agua and Dee noticed that some of the Pokémon seemed a little dazed.

Agua rushed over to Blob. "What's going on Blob? Did that big bird do something to you?"

"Blob," it answered with a nod.

"They've all fallen under hypnosis," replied Dee. "That must be a psychic bird. I'm gonna capture it!"

The large bird landed near the pool, not noticing Dee and Agua.

Jay stepped outside saying, "Hey guys! The electricity went out! You two better head inside."

"Jay," growled Dee, "that bird is going to attack if you don't shut up!"

Jay grabbed his Pokédex to see what it was. "Psybird, a powerful bird Super Pokémon. Psywave surround it's body making it nearly impossible to beat. This is a rare Super Pokémon."

"PSSSSSSY!" Psybird shouted.

"It's time to battle," said Jay. "Double, Talon, Bulk, and Puffy, go!" Four Super Ball hurled through the air.

"Rocky, go!" ordered Dee.

"All my water Pokémon," said Agua, "it's time to attack!"

When all of a the Pokémon came out, they seemed to have been put under the hypnosis attack.

"Psy! Psy! Psssssy!" Psybird flapped it's wings and began to head for the three.

"Blooooob!" Blob shot out of the water.

"Blob's our only chance," said Jay.

"Blob, water cannon," said Agua.

"BLOOOOOOOOOB!" A slit in the Blob opened up, and it shot a large amount of water at the Psybird, but it didn't effect it.

"Blob, dive under the water," ordered Agua.

Blob dove into the water.

Psybird circled around the pool waiting for Blob to surface.

"Acid armor," ordered Agua. "And, water blast!"

A blast of water shot at Psybird. Psybird dove at Blob, but missed, and hit the water.

"Blob!" it said happily.

"Super Ball," said Dee grabbing a Super Ball, "go!" It hurled through the air and hit Psybird. It rolled around, but Psybird popped out.

"It's not weak enough," said Jay.

"Trrrra!"

Out popped Ultra from the Pokémon Center, healed.

"Ultra!" said Jay. "Ultra, use your hypnosis attack!"

Hypnosis waves shot out of Ultra's eyes and hit Psybird, putting it to sleep.

"Super Ball, go!" Dee tried again. And again, the same thing happened.

"Ultra, return," said Jay.

"Ivy!" Ivytortle jumped out of the Pokémon Center.

"Ivytortle, poison powder," said Jay.

"Tortle!" Poison shot from the plant on Ivytortle's back and it Psybird.

"Now Ultra," said Jay, "thunderwave!"

"Ultrrrrrrra!" Ultra sent electricity through Psybird.

"Super Ball, go!" Dee's Super Ball hit Psybird. The Super Ball rolled around a little, then stopped.

**__**

****WHO'S THAT SUPER POKéMON: THASYPCOH?****

Chapter Four: A Second Try

**__**

***IT'S PSYCHOPATH! Psychoooooo Path!****

"Yeah, we have Psybird," said Dee.

"But I wanted Psybird!" said Agua. "I saw it first! Let me get it, let me! Come on! I need a psychic Pokémon to face the Psychic Gym!"

"So do I," said Dee.

Blob sighed. "Blob, blob, blob." Then it began to glow. "Blob?!" it shouted in surprise.

"Uh, Agua," said Jay, "I think Blob is evolving!"

Blob grew and grew until it was just a larger version of Blob. But unlike Blob, you could see a whirlpool of water moving around inside it.

"Whirlpool," said the Pokédex, "the water sack Super Pokémon. This evolved form of Blob is able to use a number of water, psychic, and wind attacks."

"It's a psychic Pokémon!" said Agua. "Yes! Now we have three psychic Pokémon to battle with at the Psychic Gym!"

****

"We're back," said Jay as he, Dee, Agua, and Ultra stepped into the Psychic Gym.

_Welcome back,_ said the Psychic One. _Back for a second try? You'll never beat my psychic Pokémon!_

"I'm not so sure," said Agua.

_We'll use three Pokémon each,_ said the Psychic One. _You may do a tag team if you wish._

"I'll go first," said Agua. "For my Pokémon I choose, Whirlpool!" She threw Whirlpools' Super Ball, and out it came.

_I'll use- Psycho, go!_

Out appeared a human-like Pokémon.

Jay held up his Pokédex. "Psycho, the crazy Super Pokémon. This psychic Pokémon is able to confuse other, while sometimes confusing itself. It's the mix between Abra and Mr. Mime. Evolves into Psychopath."

"Alright," said Agua, "Whirlpool, psybeam!"

_Psycho,_ said the Psychic One, _confusion._

"Psssssssy cho!" He began to dance around Whirlpool. Psywaves where surrounding Psycho as it danced. Whirlpool was getting confused.

"Whirlpool!" cried Agua. "Whirlpool, spin! Make Psycho's attack reflect off you and hit Psycho!"

Whirlpool began spinning around fast. Psycho tried to continue it's attack by circling with it.

_Psycho stop_, ordered the Psychic One._ Psycho, psychic!_

"CHO!" Psycho tried to use its psychic attack on Whirlpool but it just reflected back at Psycho.

_Psycho return,_ said the Psycho One. The Psycho swiftly teleported away. _Psychopath I choose you!_

Chapter Five: Psybird versus Psychopath

Out teleported a larger Psycho.

"Psychopath, a crazy Super Pokémon," said the Pokédex. "This evolved form of Psycho, also a mix between Kadabra and Mr. Mime, is able to use a number of psychic attacks. Evolves into-"

"No time for that," said Jay, "it's time for Psybird to attack."

"Whirlpool return," ordered Agua.

"Goo, Psybird!" Dee threw a Super Ball and out appeared Psybird.

"Psssssssychoooooopath," said the Psychopath.

"Psybird, drill peck," ordered Dee.

_Teleportation,_ said the Psychic One.

"Psy," Psychopath said as it teleported.

_Metronome,_ said the Psychic One.

"Metronome," said the Pokédex. "This will let the Pokémon use one random attack."

Psychopath began to glow.

"Psychopath's about to use sky attack," warned Agua.

"Psybird, agility," ordered Dee.

Psychopath shot up in the air, trying to attack Psybird, but Psychopath's attack missed Psybird used agility.

"Psybird, psybeam!" ordered Dee.

A psychic beam of light shot out of Psybird's eyes. It hit Psychopath and head became confused.

_Psychopath,_ said the Psychic One, _use Metronome again!_

"Chopath." All of a sudden, Psychopath exploded.

"Psybird!" cried Dee. "Agility!"

Smoke filled the area.

When it cleared, Psybird stood in front of where Psychopath had stood.

_Psychopath,_ said the Psychic One, _return._

Psychopath disappeared.

"It's time for you to battle Ultra," said Jay.

Chapter Six: Ultra versus Alakazam

"Ultra, go!" Ultra quickly teleported to the middle of the battle arena.

_The Ultra again,_ said the Psychic One. _In that case I'll use, Alakazam!_

There, appeared the giant Alakazam.

"Tra," Ultra growled.

"Ultra," said Jay, "thunderbolt."

_All right Alakazam, use your psytoss._

"RRRRRRA!" Electricity shot off of Ultra and headed to Alakazam. But, the electricity formed into a ball and turned and hurled towards Ultra instead of Alakazam.

"Psytoss," said the Pokédex. "This means Psychic Toss. This either tosses the enemy up into the air, and puts a greater force in an attack and sends it hurling towards it's enemy."

"Agility," said Jay.

Ultra dodged his own shot.

"Ultra," said Jay, "thunder!"

Electricity seemed to have gone through the roof and charged up Ultra. He sent a blast of electricity towards Alakazam.

_Confusion,_ ordered the Psychic One.

The electric attack headed back towards Ultra. It hit him hard.

"Tra," Ultra cried.

"Ultra," murmured Jay.

Then Ultra hopped up. His eyes glowed a dark red. Then, Alakazam began to glow.

"What's going on?" asked Agua.

"Mind control," said the Pokédex. "Ultra's special psychic attack. It controls it's enemy making use attacks on itself."

"Ultra can do an attack like that?" wondered Jay. "Guess so. Ultra, make it use psytoss on itself!"

"Ra tra!" Alakazam curled itself into a ball and it threw itself, using its psychic powers, up and down, up and down, up and down.

_Alakazam,_ said the Psychic One,_ confusion!_

Alakazam tried to use the attack but ended up confusing itself.

_Alakazam, recover!_

But, instead, Ultra began recovering.

_This isn't fair!_ cried the Psychic One. _Alakazam, return!_ Alakazam teleported away. _You win. You three may continue to the final gym._

Chapter Seven: On to the Final Gym

Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultra marched happily along out of the Psychic Gym and headed to the Evolution Gym! How they would battle there, no one knew.

"I bet we'll need our evolved Pokémon to fight," said Dee. "Like Ivytortle, Whirlpool, and Fearow."

"Somehow, I don't think that's it," said Agua.

Jay, Dee, and Ultra stopped walking.

"Hey," said Jay, "you were a gym trainer around here. What's this evolution gym we've heard so much about."

"Dunno," said Agua. "It was the Four Gyms when I was here before."

"Great," grumbled Jay.

"But I've heard rumors," said Agua. "You have to have evolved your Pokémon to it's final stage before you can battle. Like Ultra has to evolve into an Ultimate before it battled."

"Tra, tra ra?" asked Ultra.

"No, of course I wouldn't make you evolve Ultra," said Jay. "I don't need an Ultimate, I have an Ultra!"

"Tra ra!" Ultra smiled brightly.

"They have the strongest Pokémon out of the five gyms," continued Agua. "They're even more mean than the psychic gym's Pokémon."

Soon, Jay, Agua, Dee, and Ultra stood outside the evolution gym.

"Well," said Dee, "here we go!"

The group walked into the gym.

****

"This gym has the strongest Pokémon around," said Mike.

"And we'll catch them all," continued Nick.

"It's our duty as bad guys," said Kelly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," muttered Fire Kat. "I'm just here for the Pokémon! Soon, I'll be the top Pokémon of Team Rocket. The top cat! I'll be more famous than Meowth! Because I'm Fiiiire Kat!"

Mike, Nick, Kelly, Fire Kat, Snake Eyes, Gasie, and Abra all stood outside of the evolution gym.

"All this evolved Pokémon will make a perfect gift for the boss," said Kelly.

"Who needs that Ultra when you can get an Ultimate?" said Fire Kat.

"It's time," said Mike and Nick.

****

Well Jay, Agua, Dee, and Ultra get passed the final gym? What twisted plan is Team Rocket cooking up? And what evolved Pokémon will our heroes see next? Find out in _The Five Gyms - Part 5: The Evolution Gym._


	12. The Five Gyms Part V: The Evolution Gym ...

****

SUPER

POKéMON

It's the final gym of the

Five Gyms!

**__**

Episode XII

THE FIVE GYMS

PART V

****

The Evolution Gym

Jay Barial

Chapter One: Not Your Pokémon!

Jay, Agua, Dee, and Ultra stepped into the Evolution Gym, the finale gym of the Five Gyms they had to pass through.

"Solar Orb go!" said a trainer.

"Wha-" began Jay.

A battle was being held in the main arena.

"Alright!" said Jay. "A battle! Let's check it out Ultra!" He ran over to the battle.

"Tra!" Ultra ran after him.

"Wait for us Jay!" Agua and Dee hurried after them.

"Do your Stuff, Ninetails!" A Poké Ball hurled through the air, and came a beautiful white fox Pokémon.

"Hey you!"

Jay, Ultra, Agua, and Dee turned around to see a man with a giant Arcanine behind him.

"Tra!" Little Ultra hid behind Jay's leg, scared of the big dog Pokémon.

"Didn't you read the rules?" he asked. "Your Pokémon can't come in here unless they've evolved from a stone or a gem, like my Arcanine!"

"Where's it that?" asked Agua.

The man pointed to a sign.

Jay read it. "'Only Pokémon that have evolved from a stone or a gem, like an Arcanine, can enter the gym. Only Pokémon that have come to evolve from a gem or stone are an exception.' But I don't want to force my Ultra to evolve!"

"Tra ra! Ult tra, tra," said Ultra, agreeing with Jay.

"Then get out!"

****

Jay, Agua, Dee, and Ultra sat down at the door of the gym.

Agua sighed. "I don't have any Pokémon that evolve by stones or gems."

"Nor do I," said Agua.

They both looked at Ultra. "Could you please evolve for us?"

"Don't you two get it," said Jay, "Ultra doesn't want to be forced to evolve! Right Ultra?"

"A." Ultra nodded.

Then, it dawned to Dee what they had to do. She said it in one word. "Orb."

"Huh?" asked Agua and Jay in unison.

"We could evolve our Orb into Static Orb, Water Orb, Fire Orb, and/or Super Orb," said Dee.

"But, I don't wanna force my Pokémon to evolve," said Jay.

"We don't really have a choice Jay," replied Agua.

"We better head over to Brock's Daycare Center then." Dee began to walk.

Chapter Two: Bye-Bye Bulk, Hello Orb!

"Brock, we're back!" said Jay as the group walked into the center.

"Ah, Jay, Agua, and Dee." Brock smiled. "It is nice to see you again! You're Orb have grown a lot. By levels, they've grown by ten!"

"Cool," said Agua.

"Now would be the time to evolve them," said Brock.

Jay smiled. "That's just what we hoped. We need our Orb to evolve into their evolved forms so we can battle the gym leader!"

"Just wondering Jay," said Brock, "how many Pokémon do you have?"

Jay smiled. "I have, Ultra!"

"Ult tra." Ultra smiled.

"Double!"

"Double-Double!" said Double.

"Talon!"

"Tal-oooon!" shouted Talon.

"Flame!"

"Ame," Flame said happily.

"Puffy!"

"Fie, fie!" Puffy smiled.

"Ivytortle!"

"Ivy!" shouted Ivytortle.

"Bulk!"

"Uuulk!" Bulk flexed.

"And Tentacle!"

"Cle!" Tentacle smiled happily.

"And I caught them all!" said Jay.

"You didn't catch them all," reminded Agua. "You only caught Double, Flame, and Puffy. You started out with Ultra, Talon wanted to come, as did Squirtasaur who later evolved into Ivytortle, and Brock and my sister gave you Bulk and Tentacle."

Jay frowned.

"I'd gladly give back your Orb, but you can only carry eight Super Pokémon at a time," said Brock. He pointed to Jay's Pokédex. "If you want, you can send Pokémon you have back to where you first had gotten your Pokédex."

"You mean back to Professor Oak Jr.?" asked Jay. "Which one should I deposit?" He flipped through his Pokédex. "How about Bulk." Bulk's Super Ball disappeared.

Brock handed Jay Orb's Super Ball, and he also handed Agua and Dee their Orb's Super Balls too.

"Are these your only Pokémon you're gonna use?" asked Brock.

"Yep!" said Agua happily.

"Then you have a problem," said Brock. "The gym uses four Pokémon against their challenger."

Jay frowned. "That means that our Orb's aren't gonna cut it."

"We might as well try it out with our Orb," said Agua.

"Let's go then," said Dee.

Chapter Three: The Fourth Pokémon

Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultra marched along to the final gym when all of a sudden-

"Ultra ra tra ul tra ra!" exclaimed Ultra.

"What's wrong Ultra?" asked Jay.

Ultra pointed behind them and there was a much bigger version of Ultra.

"Whoa, it's an Ultimate," said Jay.

He held up his Pokédex. "Ultimate, an electric psychic mouse Super Pokémon. This evolved form of Ultra is the altered form of Raichu. This Pokémon's powers are electric, psychic, and fighting."

"Don't you need to evolve Ultra into a Ultimate with a gem?" asked Jay.

"Yes, but you can also catch wild Ultimate," replied the Pokédex.

Jay looked at Agua and Dee. "With this Ultimate, we can battle the Evolution Gym without forcing Ultra to evolve into an Ultimate!"

"But you can't capture it without depositing one of your Pokémon," reminded Dee. "And Agua and I aren't taking an Ultimate."

"We'll see," said Jay. "Ultra stop it with thunderwave!"

Ultra didn't move a budge, instead it began talking to the Ultimate.

"Ultra tra ra. Ult," said Ultra.

"Ti mate," replied the Ultimate. "Ti mate ult ti!"

They ran up to each other and seemed to hug each other. Ultra and Ultimate both began to spark with delight.

"Is anyone else confused?" asked Jay.

"No," said Agua.

"I understand," answered Dee.

Jay sighed. "Does anyone want to clue me in on what's going on?"

"Oh, that's Ultra's cousin or brother or sister or something," answered Dee. "It's Ultra's older brother who evolved into an Ultimate."

"Hey Ultra," said Jay, "asked your Ultimate brother if ya wanna help us out in fighting against this gym."

"Tra ra, ra tra. Ult, ult, ult tra." Ultra pointed to Jay, Agua, and Dee a number of times.

"Ti mate?" asked the Ultimate.

"Tra ra," replied Ultra.

Ultimate turned to Jay and smiled. "Ultimate! Ti mate ult!"

"Welcome to the team Ultimate." Jay smiled. He turned to his travelers. "Let's go!"

**__**

****WHO'S THAT POKéMON: BRO?****

Chapter Four: The Evolution and

the First Battle!

**__**

***IT'S ORB! ORRRRRRB!****

"We're back!" shouted Jay.

"Yeah!" agreed Agua and Dee.

The trio, with Ultra and Ultimate at their sides, walked into the gym. Everyone near the door looked at them.

"Hmm," said the guy with the Arcanine. "Look who's back. You do know your Ultimate can't defeat all of my Pokémon."

Jay flinched and gasped. "You're the gym leader?!"

"You better believe it." He smirked. "Name's Joe."

"Jay's the name." He pointed to a Super Ball. "And my friends and I are gonna use our Orb, we just need them to evolve!"

"Well then step over here." Jay, Agua, and Dee followed Joe over to a table filled with gems and stones. "Pick a gem, any gem."

Jay, Dee, and Agua, threw their Super Balls, and the Orb came out.

"Alright Orb," said Jay to his. "If you want, I'm going to evolve you. Please let it be okay. Please?"

Orb nodded. "Orb, orb or rb!"

"You want to evolve?" asked Jay.

"Orb!"

"What do you want to evolve into?" asked Jay.

"Orb!" Orb hovered over the Electric Gem.

Joe picked up the Electric Gem and rubbed it against Orb. Orb began to glow. When it stopped, it was Static Orb.

"What form do you want to take Orb?" asked Dee.

Her Orb hovered over the Flame Gem.

Joe rubbed the Flame Gem against Dee's Orb and it began to glow. When it stopped, it had evolved into Fire Orb.

"And what about you littler Orb?" asked Agua.

Agua's Orb hovered above the Aquatic Gem.

Joe rubbed the Aquatic Gem against the last Orb, and it evolved into Water Orb.

Joe smiled. "Now it's time for our match guys. Who's going first?"

Agua was still smiling. "I'll go first. It's a tag team, okay Joe."

He nodded. "Let's head to the main floor."

****

"Alright," said Joe in the main arena. Jay, Agua, Dee, Ultra, and Ultimate stood on the other side of the arena. "I choose, Vaporeon!"

A Poké Ball hurled through the air, and came a Vaporeon.

"I choose you, Water Orb!" Agua threw her Super Ball, and out came Water Orb.

"A water/ghost Pokémon against a water/ice Pokémon," said Dee. "This should be entertaining."

"Water Orb, tackle attack," ordered Agua.

"Dodge it Vaporeon," ordered Joe.

Water Orb went hurling towards Vaporeon but missed.

"Vaporeon, mist," ordered Joe.

"Vap-Or!" Mist shot out of Vaporeon. Water Orb couldn't see where to attack.

"Water Orb!" cried Agua. "Water Orb, fear!"

"Ooorrrbbb!" cried Water Orb.

Vaporeon was becoming confused. The point of the fear attack was to do that.

"Now Water Orb, water wave," ordered Agua. "Wash away that Vaporeon with one hit!"

Water Orb stopped it's fear attack and began spinning around. Waves of water shot off of Water Orb as he spun around. Soon, Vaporeon was surrounded by water.

"Vaporeon, acid armor," ordered Joe.

Vaporeon seemed to melt away into water.

Water Orb looked around for his enemy.

"Bite it!" ordered Joe.

"Vap!" Vaporeon jumped out of the water and bit Water Orb.

Chapter Five: Fire Orb versus Flareon and

Static Orb versus Jolteon

"Water Orb, return!" Agua held out a Super Ball, and in shot Water Orb.

"Return Vaporeon!" Vaporeon shot back into it's Poké Ball. "Who's up next?"

"I am," said Dee. "I choose you, Fire Orb!" Fire Orb's Super Ball went hurling, and out came the Pokémon.

"And I choose, Flareon!" Out popped Flareon.

"Fire against fire." Dee smirked. "This oughtta be good."

"Fire Orb, start things off with your leer attack," said Dee.

"Flareon, like Fire Orb, leer attack!" ordered Joe.

Fire Orb and Flareon both glared at each other with their eyes. Their leer attack was getting the best of them.

"Fire Orb, fire beam!" ordered Dee.

A large beam of fire shot at Fire Orb.

"Flareon, flame thrower!" ordered Joe.

Flareon tried uses his flamethrower attack at the fire beam, but the flamethrower attack just got hit back towards Flareon.

"Flareon!" cried Joe. "Now it's time Flareon, Fire Blast!"

"Minimize," ordered Dee.

Fire Orb, glowed and shrunk down to a small size.

Flareon looked around for it's target and finally gave up and just shot the fire blast attack at a random target.

"Return Flareon." Joe held out the Poké Ball and Flareon returned.

"Come back Fire Orb," said Dee. "You're turn Jay."

Jay stepped up. "Before I use Ultimate, I choose you, Static Orb!"

Out came Static Orb.

"Jolteon, go!" announced Joe proudly.

Out came Jolteon.

"Static Orb, let's start things off with lick attack," ordered Jay.

"Jolteon, prepare for impact," ordered Joe.

Static Orb began to lick Jolteon, when one of Jolteon's pins hit Jolteon's tongue.

"Staaaaaaaaaaatic!" cried Static Orb. It flew around in circles in pain.

"Static Orb, thunderwave," ordered Jay.

"Agility," ordered Joe.

"Statiiiiiiic!" Electricity shot at Jolteon, but Jolteon was moving faster than light.

"Alright," said Jay, "agility Static Orb. Confuse Jolteon."

Static Orb shot back and forth and began spinning around Jolteon. Soon, Jolteon was confused.

"Slam," ordered Jay.

Static Orb stopped circling right above Jolteon's head, and Static Orb slammed down onto Jolteon's head.

"Return Jolteon!" ordered Joe.

"Return!" Static Orb shot back into the Super Ball.

Chapter Six: Arcanine against Ultimate

"Now you've made me mad," growled Joe. "I choose you Arcanine!" A Poké Ball hurled through the air and out came the legendary Arcanine.

"Against him, I choose, Ultimate!" ordered Jay.

Ultimate shot up in front of Jay, ready to battle it out against Arcanine.

"Ultimate use thunder shocker," ordered Jay.

"Arcanine, agility-take down, now!" commanded Joe.

"Ult ti MATE!" Electricity jumped off of all of Ultimate's electric sacks all of it's body.

Arcanine came running towards Ultimate, dodging Ultimate's thunder shocker shots.

"Now Arcanine, fire blast!" commanded Joe.

"Ultimate, psybeam, now!" said Jay.

"Ti mate! Ti mate!" sang Ultimate. Psywaves shot from Ultimate's eyes, and began confusing Arcanine before it could attack.

"Arcanine?" wondered Joe. "Are you alright?"

"Arca!" howled Arcanine.

"Don't just stand there Arcanine, use your attack! Confused or not!" Joe was turning red.

Arcanine's had a headache so it just shot it's fire blast attack up in the air, and it ended up hitting itself.

"Ti-ti-ti-ti!" laughed Ultimate.

"Shocker kick," ordered Jay.

"Ult tra! Ult tra!" cheered Ultra.

"Tiiiiii MATE!" Ultimate kicked Joe's Arcanine. Electricity covered Ultimate's feet, creating an electrifying attack.

"Arrrrrrr!" howled Arcanine.

"Arcanine, bite that Ultimate," ordered Joe. "Yes Arcanine, bite the tail and bite it** hard**."

Arcanine opened it's jaws and bite down onto Ultimate tail.

"Ultimate!" cried Jay. "Tail shock!"

"Mate?" wondered Ultimate.

"Jay," said Agua, "Ultimate doesn't know the tail shock attack."

"Great," he muttered. "Ultimate, teleport!"

"Ti!" Ultimate teleported. Arcanine slammed his jaw as Ultimate teleported away. Ultimate reappeared behind Arcanine.

"Ultimate, flash, now!" command Jay.

"Ult ti. . . . _MATE_!" Ultimate used his electricity to send a flash of light in the arena, blinding Arcanine.

"Return Arcanine!" Joe held out a Poké Ball, and Arcanine popped back in.

Chapter Seven: Leaving So Soon?

"Good job Jay, Agua, Dee, and Ultimate." Joe bowed down.

"Ult tra ra!" cheered Ultra.

"Ti mate! Ult ti mate!" said Ultimate happily.

"Yeah good job!" Agua, Dee, and Jay gave each other a high-five.

"Leaving so soon? Now that you're done battle," said a familiar voice.

"It's time to take your Pokémon," said another familiar voice.

"And we're taking Ultra!" said a female voice.

"And that Ultimate," came a Pokémon's voice.

"Oh boy," said Jay. "Here it comes."

"Prepare for trouble," said Mike of Team Rocket.

"And you can make that double, double," said Nick of Team Rocket.

"To protect the world from devastation," growled Kelly of Team Rocket..

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Fire Kat of Team Rocket, "we can protect the world from devastation later! Let's get those Pokémon."

"Looks like we'll need to work together on this one," said Joe. "Poké Balls, go!"

Out of the Poké Balls came Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, and Arcanine.

"Here we go!" Jay, Agua, and Dee threw Super Balls too.

Out came Static Orb, Fire Orb, and Water Orb.

"Ultra, Ultimate, let's go," said Jay.

Ultra and Ultimate stood in front of the Orbs.

"For our Pokémon, we'll use, Snake Eyes, Gasie, Fire Kat, and Abra!" ordered Team Rocket as their Pokémon appeared in front of them.

"Flareon, Arcanine, Fire Orb, flamethrower at Gasie," ordered Dee.

The three Pokémon opened their mouths and out came the large amount of fire at Gasie, making him become fried.

"Water Orb, Vaporeon, use hydro pumps on Abra," ordered Joe and Agua.

Water Orb and Vaporeon opened their mouths and out came the water and knocked down Abra.

"Ultimate, Static Orb," ordered Jay, "use thunder shocker on Snake Eyes."

Static Orb and Ultimate shot electricity at Snake Eyes.

It was all down to Fire Kat to save Team Rocket.

"Alright Ultra," said Jay, "ultra shocker at Fire Kat!"

"TRRRRRRA!" Electricity jumped off of Ultra and electrocuted Fire Kat.

"I think we should be blasting off right about now," murmured Fire Kat.

"Oh don't worry," said Jay. "Ultra! Ultimate! Psywave!"

"Ult!" shouted Ultra and Ultimate as they used their psychic powers to send Team Rocket and there Pokémon flying.

Chapter Eight: Departing

Jay, Agua, Dee, Ultra, and Ultimate stepped out of the Evolution Gym.

"Looks like we're done here," said Dee. "It' time to head for the next gym."

"Cool," said Jay. "It's time for us to get another badge, right Ultra?"

"Ult-tra!" cheered Ultra.

"Ultiiiii-mate!" agreed Ultimate.

"You want to stay with us Ultimate?" asked Jay.

"Ti!" he nodded.

Ultra pointed towards a forest. "Ultra! Ultra! Ultra!" He hopped up and down with delight.

"That's the forests, not the city Ultra," said Agua. She pointed towards the city. "It's that-a-way."

Ultra began to cry. "Trrrrrraaaaaaaaaa!"

"Fine, fine, fine," said Jay. "Ultra, Ultimate, and I will meet you two there, okay?"

"Okay Jay," said Agua and Dee. They began to walk off but stopped. "Oh yeah, Joe invited us for dinner tonight, so we'll be staying together for a bit longer.

Jay nodded then looked at Ultra. "Happy Ultra?" asked Jay. "We're going soon, okay!"

Ultra stopped crying and starting cheering.

"And since we're all going to be going to a forest, might as well get ready to catch some Pokémon, right guys?" Jay looked down and Ultra and Ultimate.

They looked at each other and began speaking.

When they stopped, Ultimate held a cross, saying he didn't want to. Then he acted like Jay throwing a Super Ball and Ultimate shocked Jay as Ultimate threw the fake Super Ball.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" cried Jay. "Okay, I won't catch any Pokémon. . ."

Dee and Agua laughed.

Jay smirked. "Let's head to a Five Gyms Pokémon Center and stay there for the night."

****

After their tough battle at the Five Gyms, Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultra, and Ultimate are rewarded by being informed of the Five Gyms League Games. And they are more than happy to battle in it. Now Jay and the others must fight tough trainers in the first movie (NOTE: not first movie written) of Super Pokémon. _¤Mega Pokémon¤_

****

After the movie, when Jay and his two mice head into the forest, he begins to wonder, what does Ultra and Ultimate want in the forest. Will Jay get _any_ Pokémon there? And when will Jay get another badge? Will find out in, _The Ultra Forest_.


	13. The Ultra Forest (13)

****

SUPER

POKéMON

Is this good-bye to

Ultra and Ultimate?

**__**

Episode XIII

****

The Ultra Forest

Jay Barial

Chapter One: The Ultra Forest

Jay, Ultra, and Ultimate walked into the forest as Jay noticed a sign.

"'Welcome to the Ultra Forest.'" Jay smiled. "Is that why you wanted to come here Ultra? And is that why you didn't want me to capture any Pokémon here?"

"Ult tra," said Ultra.

"Ult ti," said Ultimate.

"These must be where you two grew up, eh guys?" asked Jay.

The two nodded.

"Let's go then," said Jay.

****

"Did you hear that," said a familiar Fire Kat, "this is the Ultra Forest, where nearly all Ultra, Ultimate, Pikachu, and Raichu live! And the Ultra we want to catch use to live here!"

"We're not deaf Fire Kat," growled Kelly.

"Jay just said that," said Mike.

Nick bopped Fire Kat. "You dumb flare!"

"Hey, stop insulting me you dumb humans!" Fire Kat sent a large blast of fire from his mouth and burned Mike, Kelly, and Nick. "Get our your Pokémon! There will be a lot of chances for us to get these Ultra here!"

"Abra come out!" Out of the Poké Ball appeared Kelly's Abra.

"Snake Eyes! Gasie!" Out came Nick and Mike's Pokémon.

"Aaaaabra," said Abra.

"Snnnnnnnake Eyes," hissed Snake Eyes.

"Gggaaassssss!" hissed Gasie.

"Alright guys, let's go!" said Fire Kat.

****

Ultimate, Ultra, and Jay continued walking through the Ultra Forest, when Ultimate jumped up and grabbed all of Jay's Super Balls.

"Hey," said Jay. "You want my Pokémon to join us?"

"Ti!" answered Ultimate. He nodded.

Out came Double, Talon, Flame, Static Orb, Puffy, Ivytortle, and Tentacle and Ivytortle's back.

"Double, Talon, Puffy, Ivytortle, Tentacle, this is Ultimate, Ultra's brother," said Jay. "Static Orb, I believe you've already met Ultimate?"

"Dub!" "Tal!" "Flame!" "Stat!" "Puff!" "Ivy!" and "Tent!" is what Jay's Pokémon said.

"Ult!" said Ultimate.

"Ult!" came a higher version of Ultimate's voice.

Jay, Ultra, Ultimate, and the others turned to see. . . an Ultra!

Jay's Ultra walked up to the wild Ultra.

"Tra!" they said in unison. "Ult! Tra! Ra! Ultra tra!"

"Hey, maybe they're brothers," said Jay.

The wild Ultra ran off.

Jay turned to his other Pokémon. "Guys, Ultra, Ultimate, Static Orb, and I are gonna check out where that where that Ultra's going."

The others nodded and the Pokémon trio along with Jay headed out of the forest.

Chapter Two: The Ultra Family or Alliance?

Ultra, Ultimate, Static Orb, and Jay rushed after the wild Ultra.

"Hey! Wait a sec!" said Jay.

"Ult tra!" shouted Ultra.

The wild Ultra turned right, and the group followed to show. . .

"Ultra!" exclaimed Jay.

There stood a ton of Ultra in a clearing. There, on a stump, were two Ultimate commanding and ordering the Ultra.

"What is that?" wondered Jay aloud. "An Ultra Alliance?"

Ultra shook his head. He pointed to Ultimate and them to the other Ultra.

"They're your family members?" wondered Jay. "Is this the Ultra Family or Ultra Alliance?"

Ultra glared at Jay, and began to charge up and shocked Jay in anger.

Jay moaned while Static Orb and Ultimate laughed.

Then, the Ultra and Ultimate family/alliance turned to Jay, Ultra, Static Orb, and Ultimate.

"Uh oh," murmured Jay, "they see us."

"Ultra!" cried Ultra.

"Ultimate!" cried Ultimate.

The two jumped forward and rushed towards two Ultimate.

"Ultra tra ra!" cried Ultra. [Translation] _Mother! I'm here!_

"Ti, ti mate ti!" said Ultimate. _Father, we've returned!_

The first Ultimate began speaking. _My first child Ultimate! My second child Ultra! How are you two?_

The bigger Ultimate also began speaking. _My first son Ultimate, you've grown into a man, like myself._

Jay's Ultra began talking too. _I'm fine. Me, my friends, and my trainer-_

The bigger Ultimate growled, _You still have a trainer?!_

_I thought we told you all humans want from you is to battle!_ said the other Ultimate.

By now, Jay could tell the bigger Ultimate was Ultra and Ultimate's father and the smaller one was their mother.

_But, Jay is different!_ protested Ultra. _He cares about his Pokémon! Like myself and Static Orb and Ultimate-_

_Well, Jay's not _really_ my trainer,_ said Ultimate.

Ultra glared. _Not now Ultimate!_ Ultra turned to Jay and said, "Ult tra ra tra ra!" He was signaling Jay to come over with Static Orb.

Jay walked over to the Ultra and Ultimate, while Static Orb floated close behind them.

"Hi," said Jay.

Chapter Three: Devastation

_Now mom, dad,_ said Ultra, _Jay is my friend and trainer. As are Double, Talon, Flame, Static Orb, Puffy, Ivytortle, Bulk, Tentacle, Diver, Blob, Water Orb, Fearow, Birdy, Artic, Psybird, and Fire Orb. Along with Agua and Dee!_

Father Ultimate raised an eyebrow. _Are Agua and Dee Pokémon?_

Ultra glared.

The Ultimate parents sighed. In unison they said, _I don't trust them._

****

"Well, well, well," said Fire Kat. "The Ultimate don't trust that goodie-goodie Jay, Agua, Dee, and their Pokémon." He smiled. "I'm suuure we can't get the other Ultimate and Ultra onto _our_ side."

Team Rocket smiled happily.

"I'll send out Abra to talk to them." Kelly turned to Abra. "Now Abra, at midnight, teleport yourself to the father and mother Ultimate and inform them that Jay is attempting to attack the Ultra family with a Snake Eyes and Gasie."

"Aaaaaabraaaaaa." He nodded.

****

Soon, Jay's Pokémon had come over when it had gotten dark to sleep. The Ultra and Ultimate had made Jay and his Pokémon sleep away from the family.

But in the middle of the night, a flash of light lit up the sky as an Abra appeared before the Ultimate father.

_Hello,_ said Abra. _I'm here to inform you about an attack coming._

The father Ultimate blinded. _And you are-_

_A friend,_ replied Abra quickly. _He won't be attacking himself. His allies, Kelly, Mike, and Nick, will be attacking with their Fire Kat, Snake Eyes, and Gasie._

_We'll be on the look out,_ said Ultimate. _We better keep my Ultra, Ultimate, and Jay's other Pokémon away from the pack, so they also don't attack._

Abra nodded. _But of course._

****

Double had seen everything. It seems Team Rocket's Abra had told the father Ultimate about a plan Team Rocket was going to use.

The only thing Double could do was hide.

****

Jay yawned happily. As he began to get up, he soon discovered-

"Hey! I'm strapped to a tree!" he exclaimed. He then saw father Ultimate walking forward.

"Ult, ult, ult, ult!" growled Ultimate.

"Let me go!" shouted Jay. "Let me go! I didn't do anything!"

Ultimate glared and sent a thunderwave at Jay to paralyze him and calm him down.

"Ultimate mate ti-ti mate," growled Ultimate.

"This is for my own good?" wondered Jay. "Huh?"

Ultimate nodded and walked away.

**__**

****WHO'S THAT POKéMON: ALTUR?****

Chapter Four: Prepare for Impact

**__**

****IT'S ULTRA! "Ultrrrrrrraaaaa!"****

One of Jay's Ultra's little brother Ultra walked up to Ultra and asked, _Do you and your friends want to take a little hike big brother Ultra?_

Ultra nodded. _You are?_

_Little Ultie,_ he replied.

"Uuuullllll**_trrrrrra!_**" shouted Ultra. Soon, his brother Ultimate and the rest of his friends were stand next to him.

Ultra looked around. _Where's Double? He's not here._

Flame shrugged. _Dunno. Maybe he left._

_Oh well. Come on guys,_ said Ultra, _let's go for a walk with my little brother Ultie._

****

Mike poked his head out from a bush near Ultra, Ultie, Ultimate, and the other smiled. "Jay's Pokémon have left."

Kelly turned to Abra. "Alright Abra, once they've gotten far enough out of range of the pack, attack."

Abra nodded and teleported away.

Mike turned to Snake Eyes. "Alright buddy. Let's attack the Ultra Forest."

"Ready Gasie?" asked Nick.

"Are you coming Fire Kat?" asked Kelly.

"You know the plan," said Fire Kat. "You attack the pack while I'll try to make peace with the Pokémon."

Team Rocket nodded. "This is going to be good!"

****

Within an hour, father Ultimate sighed and explained to his wife what was probably going to happen.

In the middle of the story, a Double, Jay's Double, came run out of the bush.

_Ultra's father! Ultra's mother!_ shouted Double. _We must act fast! _Team Rocket_ is going to attack, not Jay!_

_We _know_ that,_ said father Ultimate. _Abra explained it to all of us._ He glared at Double. _He also explained how Jay's _Pokémon_ we going to attack! So we sent them off on a nature walk._

_But-_ began Double. But he stopped when poisonous gases filled the area. Then, three figures appeared before them.

"Prepare for trouble," one said.

"And you can make that triple trouble," the second said.

"To protect the world from devastation," the third said.

"To bind all bad guys within our nation!" the first said.

"To announce the evils of truth and love," the second said.

"The extend our reach to the stars above!" said the third.

"Mike!" The gases cleared to show Mike of Team Rocket.

"Nick." The gases cleared to show Nick of Team Rocket.

"And Kelly." The gases cleared to show Kelly of Team Rocket.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" cried Mike.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" continued Nick.

"That's right!" finished Kelly.

"Pokémon, go!" Out came Nick and Mike's Snake Eyes and Gasie came out.

"Prepare for impact," said Kelly.

Chapter Five: The Attack

As the group walked along the path, Talon sighed and said, _Where is the food around here? And where are we going Ultie?_

Ivytortle stopped too. _Yeah! I'm hungry!_

_Oh, where you're going, you won't _need_ food,_ said a mysterious voice.

Ultra gasped. _It's Team Rocket's Abra!_

_Prepare for trouble, and there's no need for double,_ said Abra. _To bring this world devastation! And to bring evil Pokémon into my nation. To denouce my evils with lies and love. And to extend my powers to the stars above! Aaaaaabraaaa! Team Rocket teleports faster than the speed of light. So just surrender, or we'll haveta fight!_

Puffy laughed. _And I thought Team Rocket's normal motto was annoying!_

Abra glared. _You're asking for it!_ Abra's eyes glowed and as did Puffy's.

_What's. . . happening,_ Puffy managed to say.

_Mind control!_ Ultra said. _Be careful guys. With Puffy's power, Abra's really powerful._

_Puffy, I command you to sing and put all these Pokémon to sleep,_ said Abra.

_Uh oh,_ said Static Orb and Flame.

****

Double glared at Team Rocket.

"Say good-bye to your land, Ultras," said Kelly. "Because you and your land are _ours_ now!"

"Attack!" commanded Mike and Nick.

Snake Eyes and Gasie lunged forward.

_Pokémon, thunder shocker now!_ Ultimate father commanded.

"Gasie, smoke screen," said Nick.

"Gassssssss!" Gasie sent poison gases everywhere making it impossible for the Ultra to see anything.

"Snake Eyes, dig," ordered Mike.

Snake Eyes dug underground.

"Attack that Double," continued Mike.

Snake Eyes popped out of the ground and sent Double flying up.

Double transformed into Talon and used whirlwind attack to blow away the gases.

_This is _some_ vacation,_ muttered Double.

Chapter Six: Mistake

Puffy began to sing it's magical song.

_Guys,_ said Ultra, _use agility or double team if you can. The song might miss. If you can't, we'll be here._

Ultra, Ultimate, Ultie, and Static Orb began moving fast as they used agility. Talon used agility he shot back and forth. Flame jumped back and forth so fast that there seemed to be two of it.

Soon, Tentacle and Ivytortle fell fast asleep.

_We're going to have to stop Abra fast,_ said Ultra. _Talon, try using your ultra gust._

_You'll never beat me,_ said Abra. He used his flash attack and blinded Talon.

Ultra frowned. _Fine then Abra, so that's how you want to play, Flame, use your flamethrower._

_I'll try using my thunderwave then._ Abra sent electricity at Flame paralyzing him.

_Alright Static Orb, Ultie, Ultimate, let's try group ultra shocker,_ said Ultra.

Ultra, Ultie, and Ultimate stepped forward while Static Orb hovered above him.

The group sent electricity at Abra and sent him flying.

_Ack! I'm blasting off again!_ cried Abra.

****

Double shot down in it's Talon transformation.

_Ultimate, this is not Jay's doing, it's Team Rocket's,_ said Double.

_Ha, I don't think so,_ said Ultra's father. He turned to see a Fire Kat heading their way. _See, Jay's Fire Kat is about to attack._

Double frowned. _Fine, believe what you wish._

Fire Kat walked over to Ultra's father. "Uh, hello. I'm Fire Kat. I'm here to tell you that I am the person who told my Abra friend to tell you about the attack."

Ultra's father seemed confused. _But Abra said that Jay's Gasie, Snake Eyes, and Fire Kat were going to attack._

Fire Kat flinched. "Oops, well, uh, well, you see, it's funny really."

_See, he's with Team Rocket,_ said Double. _It's a trap, let me get Jay and we can stop him._

"Ha! They'll never let you have Jay," said Fire Kat.

"It's already done," came Jay's voice.

Double, Fire Kat, and father Ultimate turned to see Jay, Ultimate, Ultra, Ultie, and the Pokémon.

"My Pokémon found me and freed me," said Jay, "after Team Rocket's Abra attack! Now let's stop Team Rocket once and for all."

Ultra stepped up. _Ultra, Pikachu, Raichu, and Ultimate of the forest! Hear me! Use your thunder attack on Team Rocket!_

Blast of electricity shot up into the sky and shot down at Team Rocket.

_Now! Ultra and Ultimate, use your psywave,_ ordered Ultra.

Psywaves shot through the forest send Team Rocket blasting off once again.

Chapter Seven: Leaving Ultra and Ultimate

After the big battle, the Pikachu, Ultra, Raichu, and Ultimate of the forest all cheered for Ultra, Ultimate, and Jay's other Pokémon.

Jay smiled. He thought, _Ultra and Ultimate seem so happy here, with their family and all. I wonder if. . . If I should leave Ultra and Ultimate here with their family. I mean, I'm just Ultra's trainer and Ultimate's ally. They're his family. I guess. . . Leaving Ultra and Ultimate here would be the best thing. . . for all of us._

Jay stepped forward. "Sorry bout the trouble we brought here," said Jay. "If I'd known Team Rocket was coming, I would have stopped them the last time we fought. But I guess battling with all the Pikachu, Ultra, Raichu, and Ultimate of the forest was cool."

The parents of Ultra stepped up to Jay and held out their hands.

Jay nodded and shook their hands. He turned to his Pokémon. "Sorry guys, but we have to go. Everyone, return!" All of Jay's Pokémon shot back into their Super Balls.

Ultra and Ultimate began to walk over to Jay when he said, "No. Ultra, Ultimate, stay. This is hard enough already. But, I. . . I think you'd be best if you stayed with your family."

Ultra gasped. "Ul-"

"No Ultra, this is the best thing to do," said Jay. "I'm sorry. Even if you do come, I won't let you stay." Jay began to walk off.

Ultra ran as fast as he could to catch up with Jay.

Memories flashed into Jay's mind. Like when he first battled Blake, or when they caught Double, or how the helped the little Squirtasaur.

Then, Jay remembered, all the brave things Ultra had done. Like, facing Alakazam, or not evolving into Ultimate, and so much more.

Tears dripped from Jay's eyes.

Ultra rushed up to Jay and handed Jay something.

It was the map Ultra had taken from Agua when they first met. Jay guessed it was a way. . . of saying good-bye.

Jay smiled. "Thank you, Ultra. I-I-I'll miss you old friend."

As Jay walked off, without Ultra. Behind him, Ultra, Ultimate, and their whole family waved good-bye.

****

Jay has said his good-byes to Ultra and must continue his journey in _The Team Rocket HQ_!


	14. The Team Rocket HQ (14)

****

SUPER

POKéMON

Jay has discovered one

of Team Rocket's secrets.

**__**

Episode XIV

****

The Team Rocket HQ

Jay Barial

Chapter One: The Mysterious Building

In our last episode, Jay said good-bye to his Ultra and Ultimate. They had decided to stay with their family in the Ultra Forest. And since Agua and Dee had to go ahead to Current City, that left Jay alone, walking by himself.

"Why did let Ultra leave?" wondered Jay. "_Why_. He was my first Pokémon, and I _let_ him go."

Soon, rain clouds started to surface.

Jay sighed. "Just my luck." He grabbed a Super Ball. "Talon, help me out!"

Out came Jay's mighty Talon. "Taloooon!"

"Talon," said Jay, "find shelter for us. We've gotta act fast."

Talon took off, and within a minute, he returned. "Back so soon Talon? What'd ya find?"

"Tal!" He started to fly again.

"Fine, I'll follow you," said Jay. Jay rushed after Talon. Soon, Jay stood outside of a mysterious tall building.

Talon landed on Jay's shoulder and shivered.

"Talon, return." Talon shot back into the Super Ball.

Jay knocked on the door, but instead it mysteriously opened.

Dripping with rainwater, Jay walked in. "Hello?" he called. "Anyone home today?"

"Hey! What are you doing here kid," growled a man.

Jay turned around, but there was a big flash of light blinding him.

__

"Prepare for trouble, and there's no need for double," said man. "To bring this world devastation! And to bring evil Pokémon into my nation. To denounce my evils with lies and love. And to extend my powers to the stars above! Jerrod! Team Rocket flashes at the speed of light. So just surrender, or we'll haveta fight!"

"Cu Bone!" Up popped a Cubone.

"What the-" began Jay. "Team Rocket must be rubbing off. I'll stop you. Ultra, go!" Jay looked around. He had forgotten he didn't have Ultra. "I mean, I choose you Ivytortle!"

He threw a Super Ball and out came the little Ivytortle.

"Cubone, skull bash," commanded Jerrod.

"Freeze whip," said Jay.

Ivytortle's freeze whip attack was so effective that it froze Cubone solid.

Jerrod gasped. "Cubone, return! I choose you, Diglett!"

Jerrod recalled Cubone, then threw a Poké Ball revealing a Diglett.

"Return Ivytortle," said Jay. He thought for a moment. _Who would be best against Diglett?_ He grabbed a Super Ball. "Go Talon!"

"Taloooon!" shouted the bird Pokémon.

"Diglett scratch it," ordered Jerrod.

"Talon scrap!" commanded Jay.

As Diglett began to attack, Talon's sharp talons scratched Diglett a number of times.

"Return Diglett," said Jerrod. "Sandshrew, go!" Diglett was recalled in the Poké Ball, and Jerrod quickly summoned Sandshrew.

"Return Talon!" Talon shot back into the Super Ball. "I choose you, Static Orb!"

Out of the Super Ball popped out Static Orb.

"An electric Pokémon against a ground Pokémon." Jerrod snickered. "Looks like this battle's mine! Sandshrew, fury swipes!"

"Static Orb, lick, now!" commanded Jay.

Static Orb licked Sandshrew, and before Sandshrew knew it, it was paralyzed.

"Static Orb, super slam," said Jay.

Static Orb circled around Sandshrew and then stopped right above it's head and slammed down.

"Return Sandshrew."

Chapter Two: A Team Rocket Head Quater

Jerrod glared at Jay. "You may have won this round, but Team Rocket shall rule the world!"

Jay rolled his eyes. "Team Rocket members, they're all the same. . . ."

Jerrod created a giant flash of light, and then disappeared.

"This is just great," said Jay. "I stopped Team Rocket, so now this place is as good as new. Might as well."

As Jay reached for the door, electricity surged through Jay.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" cried Jay. When he let go, he moaned. "That shock was more powerful than Ultra. Guess I'll just have to find another way out."

There was an elevator. Jay decided it was best if he headed up a level.

As Jay stepped out of the elevator, there was a large sign hanging from the ceiling.

"'Welcome to the Team Rocket Headquarters'?!" exclaimed Jay.

"Huh?!" said three voices in unison. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Jay began to turn, but poisonous gases filled the room.

"Oh, boy, here we go," he muttered.

"Prepare for trouble," one said.

"And you can make that triple trouble," the second said.

"To protect the world from devastation," the third said.

"To bind all bad guys within our nation!" the first said.

"To announce the evils of truth and love," the second said.

"The extend our reach to the stars above!" said the third.

"Mike!" The gases cleared to show Mike of Team Rocket.

"Nick." The gases cleared to show Nick of Team Rocket.

"And Kelly." The gases cleared to show Kelly of Team Rocket.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" cried Mike.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" continued Nick.

"That's right!" finished Kelly.

"Why do I always find you three where I go?" muttered Jay.

"It's time for Pokémon battles," said Kelly.

"Oh, I'm scared," grumbled Jay.

"Pokémon, go!" Out came Team Rocket's Pokémon, Abra, Gasie, and Snake Eyes.

"Static Orb, Double, Flame, help me out!" Out came three of Jay's Pokémon.

"Gasie, Snake Eyes, poison-touch," ordered Mike and Nick.

"Ember, Flame," commanded Jay. "Static Orb, Double, attack Abra."

"Abra, teleport," said Kelly.

Static Orb and Double lunged at Abra, but it teleported away.

Flame spun around creating a fire-like shielding with it's tail.

When Abra reappeared, it was glowing.

"Uh oh," murmured Jay.

"Abra's evolving!" exclaimed Kelly.

"Aaabraaa," whispered Abra. There was a great flash and it evolved into- "Kadabra!"

Chapter Three: Evolving

"Oooh boy," murmured Jay. "Kadabra really powerful. I know, Static Orb, thunderwave!"

But, Kadabra teleported away from Static Orb's attack.

"Double, transform into Ultra!" said Jay.

"Double-double!" Double glowed and grew into Ultra.

"Double, confusion, now!" said Jay.

"Kadabra, use your psytoss," commanded Kelly.

Kadabra teleported away, ignoring Kelly's ordered. It reappeared behind Kelly, and used psytoss on her instead of Double.

"Flame, water cannon," said Jay. "Wash Gasie away!"

"Flaaaaaaaaaaame!" Water blasted out of Flame's mouth hitting Gasie.

"Flame, Double, cover your eyes," said Jay. "Static Orb, flash, now!"

Jay, Flame, and Double shut their eyes tight while Static Orb sent a large flash in the room.

"Ack!" cried Nick. "I can't see our great looking faces! Static Orb blinded me!"

"Same!" cried Mike and Kelly.

"Kada!" moaned Kadabra.

"Snaaaaake!" cried Snake Eyes.

"Gaaaassssss," hissed Gasie.

"Double, use ultra shocker on Kadabra," said Jay. "Flame, use fire cannon on Gasie. Static Orb, night shade, now!"

Jay's Pokémon used their attacks creating a large blast of light in the room and shooting Team Rocket out the window.

"Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaaain!" The trio shouted.

All of a sudden, Flame, Double, and Static Orb glowed brightly.

"What- they're all evolving!" shouted Jay. "This is so great."

Flame evolved into a strange mix between Dragonair and Charmeleon, while Double grew into a larger version of himself, and as did Static Orb.

Jay held up his Pokédex. "Flare, the evolved form of Flame. Morpher, the evolved form of Double. Electric Orb, the evolved form of Static Orb."

**__**

****WHO'S THAT POKéMON: GWRNEI?****

Chapter Four: The Boss, Fire Kat, and Fire Star

**__**

****IT'S WINGER! "Wing, wing eeeeeerrrrrrr!"****

Team Rocket blasted up and crashed threw the window of the top level of their headquarters.

"What are you three clowns doing here?" growled a man. "And where is my prize Pokémon you said you'd catch."

Kelly, Mike, and Nick, along with their three Pokémon on top of them, all moaned.

"Fire Kat you mean?" asked Kelly. She held up a Super Ball. "He's right here boss."

Kelly opened up the Super Ball, and out came-

"Fire Kat!" it shouted. "'Prepare for trouble! Make that double-' Hey, why ain't we doing our motto for this idiot guys?"

Kelly glared at Fire Kat. "This is the Team Rocket _boss_ Fire Kat. We don't need to get him our motto. And he's _not_ an idiot."

The boss of Team Rocket grabbed Fire Kat's Super Ball. "And now my talking Fire Kat, you're mine."

"Uh oh," moaned Fire Kat.

The boss of Team Rocket turned to Kelly, Mike, and Nick. "I have no use for you three at the moment. Be gone."

"But there's a child who broke into the building," said Mike.

"He beat up our Pokémon," said Nick. "Even Kelly's evolved Abra, Kadabra!"

"Alakazam," joked Fire Kat.

"They're right boss." Out from behind the boss of Team Rocket came Jerrod, a fellow member of the team. "He beat up my Cubone, Diglett, _and_ Sandshrew. He even used an electric Pokémon against one of them."

A female voice said, "That's just because all of your Pokémon are weak." The woman turned to the boss. "Here's something better than what you sent these three losers to get you. It can't talk, but it's powerful."

"Good just Nelly." The boss opened up the Super Ball, and out came-

"A Fire Star?!" exclaimed Fire Kat. "But, what about Fire Kat?" It made a sad face.

"You shall stay with me," said the boss. "And once we defeat that boy, you can stay with me, forever"

"What if we lose?" asked Fire Kat.

"You're stuck with your old teammates," said the boss.

Chapter Five: Group Missile

Jay continued walking through the building. He check every single floor, until her reached the eighth floor . . .

"'The ninth floor,'" read Jay. "This means this is the last floor before I reach the top."

"Not so fast," said a voice.

"You're not going anywhere child," said another voice.

"Not if help it anyway," said the last voice.

"Prepare for trouble," one said.

"And you can make that our trouble," the second said.

"To bring out the world's devastation," the third said.

"To destroy this world with _our_ nation!" the first said.

"To show our evils of truth and love," the second said.

"While we extend our reaches past the stars and above!" said the third.

"Kike!" the first said.

"Mick," the second said.

"And Nelly," said the last.

"Group Missile's blast around the galaxy faster than the speed of light!" cried Kike.

"Surrender now, or we'll be forced to fight!" continued Mick.

"That's right!" finished Nelly.

"Group. . . . Missile?" wondered Jay. "This must be some weirdo, psycho, joke. Oh well."

"It's time for Pokémon battles," said Nelly. "Go, Ultra!"

"I choose you, Gastly," said Mick.

"Let's go Flame!" commanded Kike.

Out of the Super Balls and Poké Ball appeared Group Missile's Pokémon.

"Alright," said Jay. "Bulk, Talon, Puffy, go!"

Then, out of the next three Super Balls came three of Jay's Super Pokémon.

"Not smart," said Nelly. "Flying type Pokémon are weak against electricity. Or sending a fighting Pokémon out against ghost Pokémon. And our Flame can take care of your Puffy easily."

"Talon, agility," said Jay, "Bulk, counter attack, Puffy, sing!"

"Talooon!"

"Bulk!"

"Fie-fie!"

"Ultra, shocker attack," said Nelly.

"Gastly, night shade," said Mick.

"Use flamethrower Flame," ordered Kike.

"Ultra!"

"Gaaaastly."

"Flame-Flame!"

Talon shot all around the room while Ultra tried to attack it with it's electric attacks. Ultra slowly began dizzy and fainted. Bulk ran up and slammed against Flame before it use flamethrower attack. Puffy sang it's magical song and put Gastly to sleep.

"Grrr, our Pokémon," growled Nelly. "You may have won this round, but this isn't the last time you'll use Group Missile!"

Nelly nodded to her other members.

"Pokémon, return!" Their Pokémon shot back into their balls. Threw big flash of light, and the group seemed to have disappeared. "Group Missile's launching off again!"

Chapter Six: Battle Against Teria

All of a sudden, Talon and Bulk began to grow.

"Whoa," said Jay. "Talon and Bulk are. . . evolving!"

Jay grabbed his Pokédex. "Winger, the evolved form of Talon. Attacker, the evolved form of Bulk."

"Well, well, well," said a deep voice. "You've done well young Jay, but now you must face _me_. Head up the stairs to reach me."

"Pokémon, return!" Puffy, Attacker, and Winger returned to their balls.

Jay headed up the stairs. When he reached end of the stairs, he looked around. All there was up there was a chair facing the other way.

"Welcome young Jay," said the voice. It seemed to be coming from the chair. "If you wish to leave, you must face me, Teria, the leader of Team Rocket and Group Missile."

"Oooh boy," said Jay.

"It's time for a Pokémon Battle," said Teria. He grabbed a Super Ball. "Fire Star, I choose you!" Out came Fire Star, and evolved Fire Kat.

"Against your Fire Star I choose, Winger!" Out popped the mighty bird Pokémon.

"Alright Fire Star, flare attack!" said Teria.

"Razor wing!" said Jay.

Winger shot down, holding it's wings in front of it, and began slashing at Fire Star with it's wings. But, Fire Star's fire began to grow and boom. The whole area was filled with light for a split second as Fire Star's fire flared up.

Jay gasped. "Winger! Winger, talon strike!"

"Wiiiiiingerrrrrrrr!" Winger dived down and hit Fire Star talon-first.

"Fire Star," gasped Teria. "Use you fire blast!"

"Agility," said Jay.

"Fiiiire . . . _STAR!_" Fire Star shot a large amount of fire from it's mouth aiming at the flying Winger. But, before you knew it, Winger was dodging all the shots.

"Winger, mirror move," said Jay.

"Ing!" Winger stopped, and flame shot of it's mouth and hit Fire Star.

"Fire Star, return." In popped Fire Star. Teria grabbed another Super Ball. "I choose you Rocker!"

Put popped an evolved Rocky.

"Return Winger," said Jay. He grabbed Attacker's Super Ball. "Attacker, assume battle-mode!"

Out popped a mix between Graveler and Machoke.

"Attacker, counter attack," said Jay.

"Rocker, rock throw," said Teria.

Rocker jumped up into the air, and threw himself onto Attacker, who couldn't use his counter attack.

"Return Attacker," said Jay. "Flare, go!"

Out popped Flare, the evolved Flame.

"Flare, bubble beam!" said Jay.

"Uh oh," said Teria. "Explosion!"

Flare sent a large amount of bubbles at Rocker, but he exploded before the attack hit. The attack caused great damage to Flare.

"Return!" ordered Jay and Teria at the same time.

"As my final Pokémon I choose Fire Kat!" said Teria.

Chapter Seven: The Finale!

Out popped Team Rocket's usual Fire Kat.

"Ah, it's time for some battlin'," said Fire Kat. "Well, well, well, if it's not Jay, loser Pokémon trainer."

"I choose you, Electric Orb!" said Jay.

"Fire Kat, fire spin," commanded Teria.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiire!" Fire Kat shot a tower of fire at Electric Orb.

Fire Kat's fire spin attack blocked Electric Orb from attack.

"Electric Orb, self destruct," said Jay.

"Eleeeeeectric Ooooorb!" Electric Orb exploded destroying Fire Kat's attack.

"Return Electric Orb," said Jay. He grabbed another Super Ball. "I choose you Morpher!"

Out of the Super Ball popped out Morpher.

"In honor of Ultra, since you've known him the longest, it's time for you to take out Fire Kat," said Jay.

Morpher began to glow and split into two.

Jay held up his Pokédex. "Multiply, Morpher's special attack. Morpher splits into two and is able to do two attacks at once. It's a legal move."

"Morpher 1, changed into Monsum," said Jay. "Morpher 2, change into Diver. Together, water wave!"

The two Morphers transformed into two Super Pokémon, and sent a large wave of water at Fire Kat.

Teria gasped. "Fire Kat!"

"Ack! Help me!" cried Fire Kat. "I hate water! Especially that really wet water!"

"Grrr, you useless cat," growled Teria. Teria kicked Fire Kat out the window, and said. "Go back to Kelly, Mike, and Nick! Those three need you more than a Fire Star needs water!" He turned to Jay. "And I haveta escape." He grabbed a small flash bomb and sent a flash of light blinding Jay. When the light cleared, Teria was gone.

After Jay had defeated Teria and he had left, all of Team Rocket's member mysteriously disappear. The building was totally empty, except a small piece of metal that looked a lot like the one from the Mysterious Mountain.

Jay headed out of the Team Rocket building.

He sighed sadly. If only Ultra here when Double, Talon, Bulk, Flame, and Static Orb evolved.

"What should I do know?" wondered Jay. "I guess, I better head to the next town and meet up with Agua and Dee and their Pokémon."

Jay walked off, alone, heading to the next town, by himself.

****

Will Jay ever find another replacement for Ultra? What mysterious battles await in the next city, Current City? Find out in _Ultimate and the Electric/Psychic Showdown_.


	15. Ultimate and the Electric/Psychic Showdo...

****

SUPER

POKéMON

It's time for one of Jay's

hardest battles.

**__**

Episode XV

****

Ultimate, and the Electric/Psychic Showdown!

Jay Barial

Chapter One: Welcome Back!

Jay, alone, walked into Current City and was greeted with a-

"Where's Ultra?"

"Huh?" wondered Jay. He turned to see Dee and Agua. "Hey guys, welcome back, I have _so_ much to tell you two what happened while I was away."

"Where's Ultra?" Agua and Dee repeated.

Jay sighed. He told his story of how Ultra and Ultimate ran into their family, and Team Rocket, and they decided to stay here.

"You did what?!" exclaimed Agua.

"_What_?!" shouted Dee.

"Well, I thought it'd be best if Ultra and Ultimate stayed with their family instead of traveling around the world with me." Jay sighed. But then he perked up. "But, I want to show you something!" He grabbed five Super Balls. "My Pokémon. Talon evolved into-"

Out popped: "Wing, wing eeeeerrr!" Winger.

"-And my Flame evolved into-"

Out popped: "Flaaaaaare!" Flare.

"-While Static Orb changed into-"

Out popped: "Elect, tric orb!" Electric Orb.

"-Also, Bulk evolved into the might-"

Out popped: "Attack, attack, attack, attacker!" Attacker.

"-And finally, my first Pokémon _I_ caught, Double, has evolved into-"

Out popped: "Morph, morph, morph, morpher!" Morpher.

"Yeah," said Dee, "well my Fire Orb evolved into Solar Orb at the Electric/Psychic Gym here."

"Yep," said Agua, "and my Water Orb evolved into Ice Orb at that gym too! Ha! Not _only_ your Pokémon evolved!"

He glared at his two old allies. "Yeah, well my Pokémon can handle this-" Jay held up his hand and gave the quotation sign "-Gym."

Agua and Dee laughed.

"After what _we_ went through to get this badge, I don't think you'll be able to _scratch_ his Pokémon," they both replied.

"Alright," said Jay. "Who's gym leader of this gym?"

"They call him, Ultram," said Dee. "His about our age. And his parent named it Ultram because when he was born, his Super Pokémon, Ultra, was just born with him."

"Ah, whoa," said Jay, "I don't care! Take me to this Ultram's gym."

Agua snorted. "Jay's as annoying Ultram himself." She sighed. "Follow me, you ex-Ultra trainer."

Jay glared. "Drop it Agua."

Chapter Two: Trainer Battle

Jay, Agua, and Dee stepped into the gym.

"Hello," called Jay, "anyone home?"

"I am!" Out stepped a girl also around Jay's age.

Jay's jaw dropped. "That's Ultram. I didn't know that Ultram was a _she_."

"Neither did I," said Agua.

Dee bopped Jay and Agua. "That's not Ultram you two. That's probably just someone who works at the gym."

She nodded. "Jesse's the name. Beating chumps like you is my game."

Jay glared. "I challenge you in a Pokémon match!"

Jesse grabbed a Poké Ball. "You'll be sorry. I choose you, Pikachu!"

Out of the Poké Ball popped out a Pikachu. "Pika!"

"Yeah," said Jay. "Electric Orb, I, choose, you!"

Then, out of the Super Ball appeared Jay's new Electric Orb.

"Ah, an Electric Orb," said Jesse. "Well in that case, Pikachu, use your agility swift attack!"

"Electric Orb, teleport." Jay nodded.

"Elect!" Electric Orb teleported away, but as it did, Pikachu jumped towards Electric Orb and used swift. Electric Orb fell to the ground.

"What the-" began Jay. "Electric Orb, return!" He grabbed another Super Ball. "Winger, I choose you!" Jay threw the Super Ball, and out of the ball flew his new Winger

"Ah, a Winger, not too smart." Jesse smirked. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"Piiikaaa. . . ." Pikachu began charging up. "Chuuuuuuuu!" Electricity shot out from Pikachu and hit Winger. In a blink of an eye, Winger hit the floor.

Jay gasped. "Winger, return. Now you're asking for it! I choose you Flare!"

Flare came out of the Super Ball.

"This is too easy," said Jesse. "Pikachu, return. I choose you, Ultra!" Out popped an Ultra. "Ultra thunder shocker now. Remember, Flare's water type too!"

"Ult-_TRA_!" Electricity shot from Ultra and hit Flare hard.

"Flare, get up, and attack," said Jay. But, Flare didn't move.

"He's paralyzed," said Dee. "Call it back.

"Return Flare," said Jay. He sighed. "I . . I give up."

Chapter Three: Jay versus Ultram

Jay rushed out of the gym and ran as fast as he could to the Pokémon Center. Down shot a Pidgeot and perched on Jay's shoulder.

"Pidgeot," said Jay, gasping for air as he stopped. "My Pokémon are hurt. I have a Winger, Flare, and Electric Orb."

Pidgeot nodded. He grasped Winger and Electric Orb's Super Ball in it's talons, and Flare's Super Ball in it's beak.

****

After Jay's Pokémon were all healed, he, Dee, and Agua headed towards the gym again.

Jay stomped into the gym. "_I'm back!_"

"Huh?" said a young voice. "Who are you?"

"Name's Jay," Jay replied simply. "I'm here for and official battle against the gym leader of Current City. Where is Ultram?"

The kid stepped up. "I'm Ultram. And I except your challenge. I heard from Jesse that she defeated you faster than the speed of light."

"Oh yeah," said Jay, "you better just surrender now, or you'll lose the fight!"

"For some odd reason, I strongly want to say, 'That's riiiiight,'" said Dee.

****

Ultram and Jay stood in the main battling area.

"Four Pokémon each," said Ultram. "I'll start with - Pikachu, I choose you!" Ultram threw a Poké Ball the contained a Pikachu.

"Oh yeah," said Jay. "My turn. I choose you, Ivytortle!" Jay grabbed a Super Ball, and revealed his Ivytortle.

"Ah, a plant Pokémon," said Jesse. "Looks like you're getting smarter since we last battle. But remember, it's a water type too."

"Ivytortle, tackle attack!" ordered Jay.

"Agility swift attack," said Ultram.

"Pika!" Pikachu came running fast at Ivytortle, while using it's swift attack. Ivytortle didn't even get it's chance to attack.

"Ivytortle, freeze whip," suggested Jay. "Don't give up!"

Ivytortle's vines shot and, and started slapping Pikachu around. Soon, Pikachu was nearly half frozen.

"Now Ivytortle, vine grip," commanded Jay.

Ivytortle's vine rapped around Pikachu.

"Pikachu, thunderwave," said Ultram.

"Pika **chu!**" Electricity shot through Ivytortle's vines, and paralyzed him.

"Ivytortle!" cried Jay. "Return!" Ivytortle popped back into the Super Ball. "I choose you, Morpher!" Jay threw another Super Ball and out of the ball appeared the giant transformation Pokémon.

"Morph!" it growled.

"Pikachu return!" In popped Pikachu. "I choose you Ultra!" Out came Ultram's Ultra. "Ultra, thunder shocker."

"Morpher, multiply!" Out popped two Morphers. "Morpher 1, alter attack. Transform into a mix between Ivytortle and Pikachu. Morpher 2, transform into Golem!"

"Morph!" The two Morphers began to glow, and turned into Golem and the mix between Pikachu and Ivytortle.

"Tra!" cried Ultra.

"Morpher 1, electric whip," said Jay. "Morpher 2, rock throw."

Morpher 1's vine started whipping Ultra, leaving sparks of electricity behind while Morpher 2 throw itself up into the air, and landed on Ultra.

Ultram glared at Jay. "Return Ultra." The injured Ultra shot back into the Super Ball. "Multiply is a cheap trick. But now, Raichu, I choose you!" Out popped the big evolved form of Pikachu.

"Morpher, return to normal state and become one once again!" The Morpher returned to being normal Morphers and went back together to create their normal form. "Return!" Morpher popped back into it's Super Ball. "Against Raichu I choose Electric Orb!" Out of the Super Ball popped out Electric Orb.

Chapter Four: Uh oh. . . .

"Raichu, thunderwave!" said Ultram.

"Rai . . . **_chu!_**" Electricity hit Electric Orb, paralyzing it for a few seconds.

"Raichu, body slam," commanded Ultram.

"Raaaaai!" shouted Raichu. It raised itself up into the air and attempted to slam down onto Electric Orb. But instead, ended up hitting the other side of Electric Orb.

"Remember," said Jay, "Electric Orb is also known as the Electric Ghost."

Ultram glared. "I forgot. Electric Orb's _also_ a ghost Pokémon. Raichu's stronger with it's fighting attacks. Return Raichu!" Raichu popped into it's Poké Ball. "But, my final Pokémon will never lose to your Pokémon and that is- Ultimate I choose you!" Ultram threw a Super Ball, revealing the evolved form of Ultra. This was Ultram's first Pokémon.

"Electric Orb, thunder shocker," said Jay.

"Elect!" Electricity hit Ultimate, but it didn't seem to effected.

"Ultimate, let's show him a _real_ thunder shocker," said Ultram.

"Ultiiii," Ultimate charged up, "**_MATE!_**"

The electricity hit Electric Orb hard.

"Electric Orb!" cried Jay. "NO!" He grabbed a Super Ball. "Return now!" Electric Orb shot back into it's ball.

"Who's my last victim?" asked Ultram.

_Electric Orb, Morpher, and Ivytortle are too weak to battle,_ thought Jay. _Flare and Tentacle are water Pokémon, so they'll surely lose. Winger's no good. Bulk wouldn't be able to handle the psychic attacks. So I guess that means. . . ._ "Puffy, I choose you!"

Out popped Jay's Puffy.

"Your Puffy's your best beat?" Ultram and Jesse laughed.

Agua snickered alittle. Dee nudged her.

"Ultimate, thundershock," said Ultram.

"Sing Puffy," said Jay.

"Puff, fie, fie puff, pu-" But, Ultimate's electricity hit Puffy hard stopping it from finishing it's song.

Ultram snickered. "Ah, the little boy's Puffy's hurt."

"Oh yeah," said Jay, "Puffy, minimize."

Puffy glowed, and shrunk down to size.

"Ha," said Ultram. "I raised my Ultimate from an Ultra! It knows _all_ of it's important attacks: it's electric and fighting ones! Body slam!"

"Ti!" Ultimate raised itself up into the air and slammed down around the spot Puffy would be.

"Fie!" came a faint voice.

"Return Puffy!" Puffy shot back into it's Super Ball. Jay sighed. "That's four Pokémon, huh?"

**__**

****WHO'S THAT POKéMON: MTEALUIT?****

Chapter Five: A Flaw. . . .

**__**

****IT'S ULTIMATE! "Ult ti mate aaa!"****

Jay rushed to the Pokémon center. The same Pidgeot that had been there before shot down and grabbed the Super Balls Jay was holding.

"Thanks," said Jay.

Within an hour, Jay's Pokémon still weren't back to normal.

Jay sighed. He, Dee, and Agua were waiting in the center, watching Pokémon carrying Pokémon walk/fly back and forth.

Jay began to cry. "I don't have any other Pokémon that I could use against Ultram's Pokémon! All my other Pokémon would faint after two attacks at the most! I don't know what to do! If only Ultra were here to help."

"You can use some of our Pokémon you want," said Agua.

Jay thought about that for a moment and stopped crying. "Hey, thanks guys." He saw a mental battle with Jay using one of Agua's Pokémon. Then he remember that she had _water_ Pokémon that would faint faster than the speed of light. He began crying again.

"You can use one of _my_ Pokémon," said Dee. She handed him a Super Ball. "Rocky's your best bet!"

Jay imaged Rocky fighting against Ultimate. His electric attacks wouldn't hurt Rocky. . . but his _psychic_ attacks would. Jay continued crying.

A nurse came out. "Jay, your Pokémon are back to normal. I'd like to suggest _never_ to let your Pokémon get harmed ever again."

"But I was battling Ultram, the gym leader around here," replied Jay. "He beat up my Pokémon badly, well, except for Morpher."

"Your Puffy looked _really_ bad," said the nurse. "As did your Electric Orb and Ivytortle. What attacks did you use on them?"

Jay thought for a moment. "Ivytortle used it's vine attacks. Electric Orb used it's electric attacks. Puffy used it's minimize attack and sing attack. Morpher all it's attacks. Why?"

The nurse smiled. "You must remember that Electric Orb also has psychic and ghost abilities. Ghost are strong against psychic-type and psychic Pokémon are strong against fighting-type. Ivytortle must be careful to never leave it's shell or any other water body parts available for attack. Only grass and poison attacks. **Do not** use wrap or vine grip, unless you want Ivytortle to faint. I'm not sure what to tell you about Puffy, but your Morpher did great."

Dee smiled. "See Jay, you can get around the trainer."

"But, what about Puffy?" wondered Jay.

The nurse fished around in her pocket. She showed Jay a stone. "It's the psychic stone. It makes a Puffy evolve into a Tuffy."

Jay frowned. "I don't like _forcing_ my Pokémon to evolve. I really don't like forcing my Pokémon to evolve _just_ for battling."

"Then what are we going to do?" asked Agua.

Dee smiled. "I think I've found Ultram's _big_ flaw. I'm surprised you didn't see it before Jay."

Jay raised an eyebrow. "There's a flaw?"

Dee smiled and whispered it to Jay. "Hey, that's a good idea!"

Chapter Six: Jay's Back!

"I'm back!" shouted Jay, as he entered the gym.

Jesse, who was training her new Static Orb, sighed. "For a third time?" She snickered. "Jay, you don't have a chance."

"Every Pokémon has a chance," growled Jay. "It's just how you attack."

Dee and Agua had decided they'd best stay outside during this battle, so Jay came walking into the gym, alone.

Jesse yelled, "Hey Ultram! Jay's back!"

Jay stood at one end of the battling arena and Ultram stood on the other.

"It's time for your _final_ defeat," growled Ultram.

"You wish." Jay snickered. "Go Ultram and choose a Pokémon."

"You'll be sorry," growled Ultram. "Pikachu, go!"

Ultram threw a Poké Ball that revealed, "_Pika, **CHU!**_"

"I choose you Ivytortle," said Jay.

Jay threw a Super Ball that revealed, "**_IVY_**!"

"Ah, your Ivytortle," said Ultram. "Why don't you just _hand_ it over to me, and I'll be able to train it better."

"Ivytortle, freeze whip," commanded Jay.

"Ivy!" Ivytortle's vines shot out and repetitively hit Pikachu.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt," ordered Ultram.

"Pika. . . ." Pikachu began to spark- "**CHU!**" Electricity hit Ivytortle's plant, but wasn't too effected.

"Ivytortle tortle, tortle," growled Ivytortle. It's vine began to shoot back in but-

"Ivytortle, continue," said Jay.

Ultram raised an eyebrow. "Pikachu, agility."

"Ivytortle, we're going to haveta speed up," said Jay. "Don't loose track of Pikachu and don't let it confuse."

"Tortle!" Ivytortle's vines shot all around whipping Pikachu. Soon, Pikachu was very weak.

"Ivytortle, sleep powder," said Jay.

Ivytortle's vines shot back into it's shell/plant and powder shot from the plant part of it's back. It fell upon Pikachu, and Pikachu nodded off.

Ultram gasped. "Pikachu, return!" Pikachu popped back in. He grabbed a Super Ball. "Ultra, attack!" Out of the Super Ball popped out Ultram's Ultra.

"Ivytortle return!" Ivytortle popped back into it's Super Ball. Jay grabbed another one. "Go, Morpher!" He threw a Super Ball and out came Morpher.

"Ultram, thunderbolt it now," said Ultram. "Paralyze so it can't attack!"

"Morpher, multiply," commanded Jay.

Ultra's electricity just missed Morpher as it split into two.

"Grrr," growled Ultram.

"Morpher 1, alter attack! Transform into a mix between Ivysaur and Rocker," commanded Jay. "Morpher 2, transform into Golem!"

"Morph!" The two Morphers changed into the rock-like Pokémon.

"But, but," moaned Ultram, "they're both rock Pokémon. . . That's not fair! All my Ultra knows is electric attacks!"

Jay smirked. He wondered if it were surfacing to Ultram Jay's plan.

"Morpher 1, dig! Morpher 2, rock slide!"

The first Morpher shot into the ground while the second slid on the ground, and bashed into Ultra.

"Ultra, get up and fight _back_," ordered Ultram.

"Morpher 1, now!" shouted Jay.

Morpher 1 shot up from the ground and sent Ultram's Ultra flying.

"Return Ultra!" The badly injured Ultra returned to it's Super Ball. Ultram glared. He grabbed a Poké Ball. "I choose, Raichu!"

"Morphers return to your normal state and go back together." The two Morpher returned to being Morphers and went back together. "Return!" It returned to it's Super Ball. "Alright, I choose you-"

Chapter Seven: Raichu versus Electric Orb!

"-Electric Orb!"

Electric Orb hovered over the arena while Raichu looked up at it.

"Raichu, remember, it's a ghost Pokémon," said Ultram. "Raichu, agility."

Raichu shot all around Electric Orb. Electric Orb ignored Raichu and waited for it's orders.

"Electric Orb, flash!" shouted Jay.

"ORB!" A large light flashed off of Electric Orb. Raichu stopped using it's agility because it couldn't see anything.

"Raichu, body slam," commanded Ultram.

Jay just smiled.

"Rai-**chu**!" Raichu tried to slam into Electric Orb, but missed and landed on the ground.

"Night shade," said Jay.

Waves shot off of Electric Orb and it Raichu.

"Raichu!" cried Ultram. "Flash attack now!"

"RAI!" Raichu sent a flash of light just as Electric Orb had done. Electric Orb was blinded.

"Electric Orb!" cried Jay. "Electric Orb, try using confusion."

Electric Orb glowed brightly and as did Raichu. Raichu was lifted up into the air with nothing but Electric Orb's thoughts.

"Raichu!" cried Ultram. He sighed. "Raichu's health is really low. Raichu, high jump kick!"

"Rai-chu!" Raichu jumped up at the blind Electric Orb and kicked the poor thing. As Raichu landed, it hit the floor hard.

"Your Raichu hurt itself in the fall." Jay snickered.

"Return Raichu!" Raichu shot back into it's Super Ball. "Now you're asking for it. Ultram calls, Ultimate!"

"Electric Orb, return!" Electric Orb shot back into it's Super Ball. Jay sighed. "Now what can I use."

Chapter Eight: A Trained Pokémon Against

A Badly Trained Pokémon

"Well Jay?" Ultram smiled. "Ah, are you going to wimp out."

"What can I use?" whispered Jay.

Agua and Dee ran into the gym. "Ultra!"

The glass ceiling above Jay and Ultram broke. Down fell the one, the only, the mighty, ULTRA!

"Ultra!" cried Jay. "You're back! And just in time to beat this loser Ultimate!"

Ultra used it's psychic powers to lower itself down onto the ground. "_Ultra!_"

"I missed you too old buddy," said Jay.

"It's time to battle!" growled Ultram. "Use your Ultra if you wish."

"Ultra I choose you!" Ultra stepped up to the bigger Ultimate.

"Ultimate, thunder shocker!" growled Ultram.

"Ultra, teleport!" Ultra teleported away from Ultram's Ultimate's thunder shockers.

"But, how can an _Ultra_ do that?" wondered Ultram.

Jay smiled. "You had a big flaw in training it Ultram. Ultra and Ultimate are _psychic_ Pokémon."

Ultram's jaw dropped. "Ultimate, counter attack!"

"Psytoss." Jay smiled.

Ultimate came running at Ultra but Ultra used his psychic powers to fling Ultimate up into the air.

"Now Ultra," said Jay, "finish it off. Psyblast!"

"**_TRA!_**" Ultra psychic powers exploded in tense fury power.

Ultimate fell to the ground.

"Return Ultimate!" Ultimate shot back into it's Super Ball.

Chapter Nine: What To Do Next?

Ultram's jaw dropped again. "You, you beat my best. And so easily. And I lost to a loser like you."

Dee snickered. "Looks like you're the loser, huh Ultram?"

Ultram glared. "Just because I lost to you-"

"And my _water_ Pokémon," added in Agua.

Ultram frowned. "Looks like it's time for me to hand over the gym to my dear ally Jesse."  
Jesse's jaw dropped. "You're giving the mighty gym to me?!"

Ultram nodded. "I'm going to journey off."

Jay looked at Dee. "You two must be related."

Dee rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

Jay looked back at Ultram. "Where's my badge Ultram?"

Ultram gave Jay his badge. Jay smiled. "Yep. I'm on a roll now. I have the Ultra Badge!"

"Oh boy," mumbled Agua.

Dee smiled. "Hey Ultram, wanna join us on our Pokémon journey."

Jesse snickered. "If you do join them Ultram, I feel _really_ sorry for you."

Jay glared at Jesse. She just grinned.

"Sure," said Ultram. "Why not. My going to leave my Raichu and Ultra here. Pikachu and Ultimate are going to join us on our journey."

"Oh boy," repeated Agua.

****

After taking a quick visit to the Pokémon Center, Jay, Agua, Dee, Ultram, _and_ Ultra headed out to the beach.

It had just dawned to Dee that something didn't happen. "Hey, where's Kelly, Mike, and Nick? Did Team Rocket skip this episode or something?"

Jay smiled. "I guess so. Don't whine about it Dee."

"Yeah," agreed Agua. "We needed a break from them anyway."  
"What to do next?" wondered Ultram.

Jay smirked. "It's almost Christmas and holiday time! I saw we should return home, then come back to Current City afterwards."

Dee, Agua, and Ultram all nodded.

"Tra ra!" shouted Ultra happily.

****

Kelly, Mike, Nick, and Fire Kat had four more tickets left for the journey on the _AngelFire_ they were planning to attack. It would be a battle they'd never forget. Finally, Team Rocket would win, and Jay and the others wouldn't.

And, they had another plan back at Meager Village that was sure not to fail.

****

It's the first Super Pokémon Special! Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultram, Ultra, and Pikachu return to Meager Village where they are disturbed to discover that the gifts of the village are missing. And guess who took them? Read the first Super Pokémon: _How the Rocket's Stole Christmas_.

****

Will Jay, Agua, Dee, Ultra, and their new friend Ultram fall into the trap? What other plans does Team Rocket have up? And what will happen aboard the _AngelFire_? Find out in _Battle Aboard the _AngelFire.


	16. Battle Aboard the AngelFire (16)

****

SUPER

POKéMON

Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultram, and Ultra

fall into a mysterious trap.

**__**

Episode XVI

****

Battle Aboard the _AngelFire_

Jay Barial

Chapter One: _AngelFire_

Jay, along with his friend Agua, the ex-gym leaders Dee and Ultram, with the return of Jay's first Super Pokémon Ultra, sat on the beach of Ultram's hometown of Current City.

"Tell me again _why_ we're doing nothing?" asked Ultram.

"Because there's nothing _to_ do," growled Jay. "We just returned from Meager Village, and well there's nothing to do now."

"Oh, such happy people," replied Dee.

The three waited for a comment from Agua, but she wasn't in sight.

Jay smiled happily. "Maybe this isn't such a bad day after. Ultram's still here, but we don't haveta put up with Agua for alittle while!"

"Back!" said Agua.

Jay sighed. "Oh well."

"From what?" asked Dee. Ultra, who was sitting in Dee's lap, perked up his ears.

"These." She held up four tickets for the _AngelFire_, a famous ship that sails around the world every once a year. It's even more famous than the SS St. Anne.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "How'd ya get 'em? Are you starting to steal Agua!"

Ultram rolled his eyes. "Ah, the dumb one speaks up to try to make a joke."

Agua glared at Ultram and Jay. "My, aren't they getting along well. Anyway, some trio was giving them away to any Pokémon trainers. They said they needed them in order to keep the big sea Pokémon away."

"Why didn't they just leave the whole project to you?" asked Jay. "Your face is scary enough."

Agua glared. "My point is, why don't we go check it out!"

She handed out the tickets to everyone.

Dee handed Jay his ticket, and they headed off the beach and to the _AngelFire_.

****

Inside the _AngelFire_, deep inside it, Mike, Nick, and Kelly, three members of Team Rocket, began dialing the number to their boss, Teria.

"Hurry up," said Fire Kat. "I want to get this trip over as fast as we can. I _hate_ water!"

Mike hit Fire Kat. "Shut up so I can dial the number!"

Fire Kat glared. "That won't help, you're too stupid to do a deed like that."

Mike dialed in the numbers and a picture of Teria appeared.

"Ah, so the whole team is all here," said Teria.

"Sir!" Kelly, Mike, Nick, and Fire Kat said.

"Good," said Teria. "I don't want my _Battle aboard the _AngelFire plan to fail. If it does, I'm blaming the leader of your group."

Kelly, Mike, and Nick looked at each other in confusion. Who _was_ the leader of their group.

"Fire Kat, if your team fails, you shall pay the price," growled Teria.

"But!" cried Fire Kat.

"Don't fail." Teria's picture disappeared.

Chapter Two: Battle aboard the _AngelFire_

Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultra, and Ultram walked up into the _AngelFire_.

It was a rather good looking ship. A lot of rich people were there. But Agua had said that the crew needed Pokémon trainers to help scare off the water Pokémon. So, where were the other trainers.

"Hey you," said a rich man. "You and your friends are not wanted here. _You're_ a low class Super and normal Pokémon trainers. You go there." He pointed to a door.

Ultram glared. "Low class? Not all trainers are low class!"

The rich man laughed. "I didn't say they weren't. I said the low class Pokémon trainers were down here. The upper class Pokémon trainers are up here."

"Oh yeah," said Ultram. "I bet I could be you in a Pokémon match any day!"

The rich man smiled. "You're on."

****

Jay, Agua, Dee, and Ultra stood in the crowd as Ultram and the rich man prepared to battle.

"I was an old gym leader so I have more experience than you old-timer," growled Ultram.

"The old always has more to teach," said the rich man.

"Right." Ultram rolled his eyes. "We'll use two Pokémon each. Agreed?"

The rich man nodded. "I choose you, Onix!"

Out popped a large snake-rock Pokémon.

Ultram gasped.

"Oh boy," murmured Agua from the crowd.

"Ultram calls, Pikachu!"

Ultram threw a Poké Ball revealing his yellow mouse Pokémon.

"A Pikachu?" The rich man laughed. "Against a ground-type like Onix. Prepare to lose."

"Wanna beat?" Ultram smiled. "Pikachu, thunder attack!"

"Pikachu!" Electricity hit Onix, but Onix wasn't harmed at all.

Ultram flinched. "Grrr, Pikachu!"

"It's not your Pokémon's fault," said the rich man. "You just didn't know ground-type aren't effected by electricity. Onix, use your tackle attack."

Onix slammed it's head at Pikachu. Pikachu dodged the attack.

"Pikachu, agility," commanded Ultram.

Pikachu shot all around Onix, and Onix looked back and forth. Before long, his head was spinning from confusion.

"Pikachu, counter attack!" shouted Ultram.

Pikachu jumped up into the air and hit Onix's head. The attack sent Onix flying.

Pikachu landed lightly.

"Onix return!" Onix shot back into the rich man's Poké Ball. "I choose you, Cubone!"

Out popped a Cubone.

"Cu bone-bone, cu bone!" growled Cubone.

"Pikachu return!" Pikachu popped back into the Poké Ball. "Ultimate I choose you!"

Ultram threw a Super Ball, revealing his first Pokémon.

"Ult ti mate!" growled Ultimate.

"Ultimate, confusion attack," said Ultram. He smiled at Jay. "I'm teaching Ultimate some psychic moves."

"Ti mate, ti mate." Confusion waves came out of Ultimate's cheeks.

Cubone's head began moving back and forth. Soon, he was confused.

"Ultimate, body slam!"

"Cubone, bone club!"

"Cu-BONE!" As Ultimate jumped up into the air, Cubone hit Ultimate in the gut. The hit made Ultimate fall to the ground in pain.

"Tiiiiiii!" cried Ultimate.

"Cubone, finish it off, skull bash," said the rich man.

Cubone lowered it's head and rammed into Ultimate.

"Return Ultimate!" Ultimate shot back into Ultram's Super Ball.

Jay, Agua, and Dee glared at Ultram. "Thanks for keeping the reputation of the 'lower class' in good use."

Chapter Three: Ultram's Plan

Ultram walked down to the rest of the "lower class" sadly. He had just lost the battle with the rich man and lost the rest of his friend's faith.

Ultram sat sadly fiddling with Jay's Pokédex, looking for some Pokémon to catch.

He picked up his Pikachu's Poké Ball. "Might as well let Pikachu have some room."

Ultram's Pikachu popped out and looked at Ultram.

"Hey Ultram." It was Jay. Ultram turned to Jay and Ultra, who was on Jay's head. "Looks like you need to train your Pikachu a whole lot harder."

Ultra snickered. "Tra, tra."

"Pi!" hissed Pikachu.

Ultra began to spark up and as did Pikachu.

Agua laughed. "Aren't Jay and Ultram, along with Ultra and Pikachu, the best of friends?"

Dee smiled. "Yep."

"I'll show you Jay!" growled Ultram. "I'll find something _really_ big and then you won't know what to do!"

"Pika pi!" agreed Pikachu.

"Yeah, right Ultram, you keep on telling yourself that," sneered Jay.

"Tra ra," agreed Ultra.

****

Ultram, along with Pikachu, walked around the ship.

"Where's something that smells fishy?" wondered Ultram.

Pikachu pointed to a door.

"Huh?" wondered Ultram. He walked up to it. He listened in.

"Alright," said a voice. "Now that we're off on the seas, with all these Pokémon, and our Team Rocket members spread throughout the ship, this plan won't fail!"

"It better not," growled a Pokémon, "and with our Team Rocket members spread throughout the ship, this plan won't fail!"

"It better not," growled a Pokémon. "Or I'll bust your head open!"

Ultram raised an eyebrow. He smirked. "I can handle these two clowns."

"Hey," said another voice. "Kelly, are there _really_ a bunch of water Pokémon swarming around here?"

"Yeah, because if there are, we better get this plan to work," said a last voice. "I don't want to be swim in dangerous Pokémon waters."

"Of course not," said the Pokémon. "I mean, would I be stupid enough to bring you three on a trip that might put _me_ in danger?"

Ultram and Pikachu raised an eyebrow. They bother nodded.

"We can handle them," said Ultram.

"Pika!" agreed Pikachu.

****

"Team Rocket's _here_?" whispered Jay. "They could be anywhere?"

Ultram nodded. "That's what I heard. We can't trust _anyone_ here."

Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultra listened to Pikachu and Ultram's story.

"Hey," said Jay, "how do we know _you_ aren't from Rocket?"

Agua hit Jay on the head. "Do you think their own teammate would explain their master plan to us?"

Jay frowned. "It could happen."

"Please, everyone, please come to the main area of the ship," said a voice over the speakers.

Dee raised an eyebrow. "Maybe it's time."

**__**

****WHO'S THAT POKéMON: ERFI TKA?****

Chapter Four: Battle against Team Rocket

**__**

****IT'S FIRE KAT! "Fiiiiiire Kat!"****

Jay, Agua, Dee, Ultram, Ultra, and Pikachu walked into the main area.

Three people stood on top of tables.

"Welcome everyone," said a male voice. "We're happy you were able to join us aboard the might _AngelFire_."

"I shall hope that you have all your Pokémon here," said another male voice.

"It'll be the last time you see them," said female voice.

"Uh oh," said Jay. "10 bucks says this is who I think it is."

"Prepare for trouble," the male said.

"Make it double, double," said the second male.

"To protect the world from devastation," said the female voice.

"To bind all bad guys within our nation," said a Pokémon's voice.

"To announce the evils of truth and love," said the first male voice.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," said the second male voice again.

"Mike."

"Nick."

"And Kelly."

Out from behind them jumped out- "Fiiiiiire Kat, that's right!"

"Team Rocket blast," said Kelly.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight," began Fire Kat.

"All of us!" said Team Rocket.

"Figures," muttered Jay. "Dumb old theme song, dumb old members."

"Team Rocket, get those Pokémon!" ordered Fire Kat.

A number of other Team Rocket members showed themselves and a number of Pokémon were with them.

One came up to Jay and the others and demanded, "Give TR your Pokémon."

"Yeah right," sneered Dee.

"Get lost," growled Agua.

"Now you're asking for it," growled the Team Rocket member.

"Pikachu!" shouted Ultram.

"Ultra!" commanded Jay.

The two Pokémon shot up and shocked the TR member together.

"WAAAAAH!" cried the TR member.

"Attack you fools!" ordered Kelly. She had this weird machine on her back. She turned it on and it started sucking up Super Balls, Poké Balls, Great Balls, and Ultra Balls.

"Everyone," shouted Dee, "we're going have to work together to stop these crooks!"

"She's right," agreed Ultram.

Jay smiled at Agua. "Just like old times, eh Agua?" He was talking about when they had both stopped Team Rocket in the Lost Forests.

Agua smiled. "Yep."

"Yeah!" and "Go!" everyone shouted on the ship.

Out popped Ultra, Rattata, Pidgeotto, Flare, Pikachu, and a number of other Pokémon.

"Alright Ultra go," said Jay.

Ultra hopped up.

"Pikachu, go!"

Pikachu stood next to Ultra.

"Ultra! Ultra! Ultra!" A number of other Ultra jumped up to aide Ultra.

"Pika! Pika! Pika!" A number of other Pikachu jumped up to Pikachu's aide also.

"Ultra, Pikachu, all together, thunderbolt!" said Jay and Ultram.

The Ultra and Pikachu jumped into a triangle formation, with Jay's Ultra on top, and the sent a large amount of electricity at Team Rocket.

"WAAAAAAH!" The blast sent Team Rocket flying out the window.

"Uh oh," murmured Kelly. "Looks like trouble."

Chapter Five: A Foiled Battle

"Fearow, Birdy, Winger, together, whirlwind, now!" ordered Dee.

The flying Pokémon all circled together and created a whirlwind sending Team Rocket flaming.

"Whirlpool, Diver, use your water wave attacks!" said Agua.

Whirlpool and Diver all grouped together and sent the Team Rocket heading out into the ocean.

"Now, Pikachu, Ultra, thunder attack," said Ultram.

The Pikachu and Ultra formed into a triangle formation and used their thunder attack to blow away Team Rocket.

Kelly, Mike, Nick, and Fire Kat, looking worst then they ever did, trailed out of the room mumbling and moaning.

"Yay! Yay!" Ultram, Jay, Dee, Agua, Pikachu, and Ultra all jumped up and gave each other a high five.

"I think we've done well today group," said Ultram. "And it's all because of me."

"Ha," came a familiar voice. "What a joke."

Jay turned to see the one and only Blake Oak.

"Oh boy," murmured Agua. "Looks like it's time for another battle."

"Heh," snickered Blake. "You're right for once water girl. Jay, you and me, now."

****

Jay stood on one end of the main floor while Blake Oak stood on the other.

"This will be a one-on-one battle," said Blake. "Against your Pokémon I choose Ivytortle!"

Out popped Blake's first Pokémon, Ivytortle, from the Super Ball.

"A plant Pokémon," said Jay. "I choose you, Flare!"

Jay's Flare popped out.

"It's time for your Pokémon to fall," growled Blake.

"Ha!" laughed Jay. "Your Ivytortle's going down!"

All of a sudden, Ivytortle and Flare began to glow and grow. The grew very, _very_ large. So large the you could hear the boat creek.

"They've evolved!" exclaimed Agua, Dee, and Ultram.

Ultram grabbed Jay's Pokédex (which he still had) and check out the Pokémon. "Flamed, the evolved Flare. An extremely tall Super Pokémon. It is a mixture of Charizard and Dragonite and is said to be the strongest dragon Pokémon. And Venustoise, the evolved Ivytortle. This mixture between Venusaur and Blastoise is extremely heavy and large. These are too be known as one of the tallest Pokémon"

Jay glared. "Hey, that's _my_ line."

The boat continued to creek. All of a sudden, the boat began to tip.

"What the-" began Jay.

"Uh oh," murmured Ultram.

"That boat's tipping because of Venustoise and Flamed," said Blake. He grabbed his Super Ball. "Venustoise, return!"

Jay nodded, "Flamed, return!"

The two Pokémon returned to the Super Ball.

All of a sudden, the boat gave a big **_CRACK_**!

"Uh oh," murmured Ultram. "I have a very _bad_ feeling about this."

"Uh, everyone on the ship," said a voice over the speaker, "I would like to inform you that we're sinking-"

"Duh," muttered Agua.

"-And we hope you've enjoyed your stay _AngelFire_," the voice continued. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry you'll be stuck here when the ship sinks. Good-day."

"_WHAT?!_" everyone exclaimed.

Agua began to cry. "I'm too young and too beautiful-"

"Ha!" laughed Jay.

"-To die!"

"Ooh boy," said Ultram, Dee, and Jay.

Chapter Six: Escaping the _AngelFire_

Jay sighed. "So this is how it's gonna end, huh?"

"Not for the mighty Blake Oak," he said. "I shall use my wits to save myself, and get safely off the _AngelFire_."

"What about everyone else?" exclaimed Dee. She walked up Blake. "You can't just abandon everyone here!"

Oak nodded and got up onto a table. He shouted, "Listen, everybody! We have to get off the _AF_ and I know how. Grab a water Pokémon that you can hold onto for a while and we can get off this ship or a flying Pokémon that can hold you and fly outta here. Are you with me!"

"Yeah!" the crowd cheered.

"Winger I choose you!" Jay threw a Super Ball and out of it flew his flying Pokémon.

Dee nodded. "Psybird, go!" Dee threw a Super Ball and the mighty Psybird appeared.

"And I choose Whirlpool!" Agua threw a Super Ball and her water-sack Pokémon appeared.

"Go!" everyone else ordered. Millions of Pokémon filled the ship.

Ultram flinched. "Uh, guys, why did you listen to _Blake_?"

Jay hopped onto Winger. "What are ya talking about Ultram."

Ultram gulped. "All these Pokémon are going to make the ship sink faster. He had the right idea, we just had to get our Pokémon outside first not in here."

The ship gave a large creek.

All of a sudden, water shot up from holes in the ship.

"HELP!" everyone cried.

Jay shot his head towards Winger. "Winger, see what you can do from outside."

"You too guys," said Dee and Agua.

Ultram rushed outside to see if there was anything he could. But with a quick yelp that escaped from Ultram, a large wave crashed into the ship and took away Ultram.

The wave rushed through the ship. A number of people were taken away with the wave, including Dee, Pikachu, Ultra, and the rest of the Pokémon.

Agua, Jay, _and_ Blake grabbed onto each other's hands.

"Bright idea Blake!" shouted Jay.

"I hope I never see you again Barial!" Blake Oak let go of Jay and Agua, separating all three of them. He called out one of his water Pokémon and disappeared off the ship.

All of a sudden, another wave shot threw the ship, and Jay was tossed out of the ship.

****

What has become of Jay, Agua, Dee, Ultram, Pikachu, Ultra, and Blake? Will they ever be united once again? Find out in _The Sea of Giant Pokémon_.


	17. The Giant Pokémon (17)

****

SUPER

POKéMON

Jay must find his friends and fast.

**__**

Episode XVII

****

The Sea of the Giant Pokémon

Jay Barial

Chapter One: The Mysterious Pokémon

When Jay finally woke up, he moaned and groaned.

He was in the water floating on his back, wishing that Agua had never had gotten the tickets to go aboard the _AngelFire_ and fallen into Team Rocket's evil plan.

Jay began to swim to what seemed to be a large piece of wood that he could float on.

All of a sudden, a wave rippled under Jay. He turned around and all of a sudden, a large water Pokémon jumped up into the air, flopped down onto the water, sending Jay flying.

"WHAAAAAA!" cried Jay as he flew up into the air.

**THUD!**

"The pain." Jay seemed to have landed on the Pokémon.

There was a little touch on Jay's back. He turned around and there was Ultra.

"Ultra!" said Jay. "Hey! How are you?"

"Tra-tra-tra!" He smiled happily.

"Lap!" said a Pokémon happily.

Jay fished around in his pocket to get out his Pokédex. "Lapras, the transport Pokémon."

A number of other Pokémon swam around, with other people who were on the _AngelFire_ on their backs.

Jay held up his Pokédex to them. "Dragonair, Gyarados, Gyaronix, Flare, and Wurm."

Jay raised an eyebrow. "These are some _big_ Pokémon. I should capture one for myself!"

Jay tried to grab one of his idle Super Balls, but, they weren't there.

"Hey!" cried Jay. "Some of my Super Balls are missing! Flamed's Super Ball, Tentacle's Super Ball, and Ivytortle's Super Ball are missing. And Winger's not here because I sent him out."

Ultra frowned sadly. "Ul traaaaa," he whined.

Jay padded Ultra on the head. "It's okay Ultra. It's okay." He got up from sitting on Lapras, and called out, "COULD ANY OF YOU POKéMON HELP US OUT? PLEASE?"

"Laaaap," replied Lapras with a nod.

Jay looked around. He could only hope that Dee, Agua, Ultram, and their Pokémon were okay.

****

Dee moaned. She could feel water that had gone into her ear. Water surrounded her. There was nothing to do but float.

"Dee! Jay!" cried Agua's voice.

"Are you two out there?" called Ultram's voice.

Dee raised her head. "Agua? Ultram?" Dee was in pretty bad shape. "Is that-" But she fainted before she could finish her words.

Agua swam over to Dee. She dragged her onto a piece of the broken ship.

Ultram sighed. Pikachu sat on his head, moaning.

Agua checked Dee. "Some of her Super Balls are missing. I better check to see if one is a Pokémon that could help."

Ultram shook his head. "She all has bird Pokémon. Your water Pokémon are our best bet."

"Whirlpool and Gyarados' Super Balls are missing, and I can't ride my other Pokémon," grumbled Agua. "And all you have are Ultimate and Pikachu."

"We're trapped," muttered Agua.

Chapter Two: Dive Under, Dive Up!

Jay and Ultra sat on Lapras while the other Pokémon were searching for Agua, Dee, Ultram, and Pikachu while the other water Pokémon looked for lost Poké Balls and Super Balls.

Ultra twiddled his fingers while he waited.

Jay sighed and shifted. "I just can't wait here! I need to do something." He grabbed on of the Super Balls. "Morpher, come out!"

Jay threw a Super Ball and out popped Jay's transforming Pokémon.

"Morpher, multiply," said Jay. "Three-way."

Morpher split up into three Morpher.

"Morpher 1, Dragonair, Morpher 2, Gyarados, Morpher 3, Wurm," commanded Jay.

The three Morpher transformed into the Pokémon.

"Morpher," said Jay, "look for the Poké Balls and Super Balls. Understand?"

They all nodded. The dove under the water.

****

Agua checked out her Super Balls containing her Super Pokémon. "Which Pokémon can I send out to find Jay and Ultra." She opened up one of the Super Balls and out came Diver. "Diver, see if you can find Jay, okay?"

She guessed Diver gave some sort of nod, because before she knew it she was gone.

Ultram was looking at Dee's Super Balls. "Do you think we could send one of Dee's Pokémon out to search for Jay and Ultra?"

Agua nodded. "It's worth a try."

Ultram grabbed one of them. "Alright! Super Ball, go!" Out of the Super Ball Ultram through flew out her legendary Super Pokémon, Artic.

"Artic," said Ultram, "we're going to need you to find Jay and Ultra."

Artic flew away from Ultram, Agua, Pikachu, and the knocked-out Dee.

Ultram sighed. "We've been completely cut off from everyone else on the ship. This really isn't our lucky day."

****

"Hey," said a kid, "what's he doing?"

"Hey! Maybe I'll try," said another person.

"That sounds like a good idea," said another person.

People started throwing Poké Balls and Super Balls and sending out their Pokémon to do what Jay was doing with his Morphers. Jay had, yet again, started something. It was amazing what Jay could do to help the Pokémon, Super Pokémon, and their trainers in every episode.

Soon, nearly everyone, including Jay, had almost all their Pokémon back.

Jay's Morpher popped up. They all frowned. "Did you three find Flamed? That's the last Pokémon?"

The Morpher all frowned. They all cried out something but Jay could just tell they were crying for Flamed.

"Morpher, return to normal form and come back together." The Morpher obeyed their trainer. "Now, transform into Gyarados and try to find Flamed. I'm sure you can find it."

Morpher transformed into Gyarados and shot back down into the water.

Chapter Three: Prepare for Trouble. . . .

Morpher shot down into the deepest part of the water. It searched for Flamed's Super Ball. Jay and Ultra wouldn't leave without it.

All of a sudden, it spotted a Super Ball. Flamed's named was on the ball.

Morpher swam over to the ball and poked it with it's nose. The Super Ball shot open with a bright flash. Morpher shot back away from Flamed.

Jay's Flamed's eyes glowed a deep, dark, red . . .

****

As Jay and Ultra waited for Morpher to return on Lapras, Jay saw a bird Pokémon flying towards Jay and Ultra.

"Hey," said Jay, "it's Artic!"

Artic flapped its wings and circled around Lapras.

"Ultra tra?" asked Ultra.

"Yeah," said Jay, "where are the others?"

Artic looked in the direction from where it had come from.

"Alright," said Jay, "come on Lapras, let's get out of here."

"Not so fast," said a voice.

"We're not done with you," said a second voice.

"But when we are," said the third voice.

"You're gonna wish you never came on the _AngelFire_," finished a Pokémon's voice.

"Prepare for trouble," the male said.

"Make it double, double," said the second male.

"To protect the world from devastation," said the female voice.

"To bind all bad guys within our nation," said a Pokémon's voice.

"To announce the evils of truth and love," said the first male voice.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," said the second male voice again.

All of a sudden, a large Gyarados-like sub appeared with Team Rocket on the top.

"Mike."

"Nick."

"And Kelly."

And in the control of the sub was: "Fiiiiiire Kat, that's right!"

"Team Rocket blast," said Kelly.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight," began Fire Kat.

"All of us!" said Team Rocket.

Jay sighed, "Isn't this just great. We're going to have to stop Team Rocket."

Ultra stepped up on top of Lapras' head.

"Ultra, thunder shocker, now!" commanded Jay.

"_Trrrrrraaaaaaaa_!" Electricity it the Gyarados-like sub. But, the sub wasn't effected.

"Hahahaha," laughed Kelly. "Your Ultra's electricity won't get through our Poké-Sub!" She turned to Nick and Mike. "Boys?"

"Here we go!" Out came Nick and Mike's Pokémon. Snake Eyes and Gasie.

"Uh oh," murmured Jay, "Snake Eyes and Gasie's poison will harm all the water Pokémon and their Poké-Sub will destroy the rest."

"Snake Eyes, mega-glare," said Mike.

"Snake!" Snake Eyes' eyes flashed brightly and a number of the Pokémon were paralyzed.

"Gasie, oil," said Nick.

Gasie shot oil everywhere. None of the water Pokémon were too happy about that.

"Now, Gasie, smokescreen," said Nick.

"Gasssss." Smoke exploded from Gasie blind the Pokémon.

"We can handle this," said Jay. "Artic, try your best to freeze them. Ultra, blast that sub with your best ultra shocker!"

The two Pokémon nodded, and just as they began to attack-

"Hey," said Mike, "I feel something."

"Yeah," said Nick, "kinda a rumbling feeling."

"It's probably nothing Team Rocket can't stop," said Kelly.

Fire Kat sighed. "We're all gonna die. Prepare for impact!"

All of a sudden, Jay's Flamed, with poor little Morpher on it's head, rammed into Team Rocket's Poké-Sub.

"Yeah!" said Jay. "Flamed your back!"

Flamed turned to Jay, Ultra, Artic, and Lapras. Fire shot out of it's mouth as a sign of power. It dived down at them.

"Uh oh," muttered Jay. "Guys, get ready to attack. Flamed is outta control!"

**__**

****WHO'S THAT POKéMON: EALDMF?****

Chapter Four: Um, uh oh?

**__**

****IT'S FLAMED! "Flaaaamed!!"****

Flamed dived down at the group.

"Ultra, thunder shocker now!" commanded Jay. "Give Flamed your best shot!"

Electricity surrounded Ultra and shot up at Flamed. It hit the Pokémon hard.

"Good job Ultra," said Jay.

But then, Flamed went back up into the air and sent a massive flame down onto the water. But, the water oil covering the water lit on fire.

Ultra frowned.

Jay muttered. "Uh oh."

All of a sudden, a large bird flew down from the sky.

"Hey!" yelled a voice. "You better not hurt our friends!"

"Dee?" wondered Jay. He looked up to see Psybird flying around with Dee, Agua, Ultram, and Pikachu on it's back.

"Psybird, psywave," said Dee.

Psybird flapped its wings and psywaves shot out of them. They hit Flamed, but it wasn't too effective.

"Lapras," said Jay, "get your friends ready to catch Dee, Ultram, Agua, and Pikachu. If Psybird's gonna do some of it's powerful attacks, it can't have the others on it's back."

Lapras' friends and allies all shot up from the water, ready to catch Dee and the others.

"Alright guys," shouted Jay, "jump!"

Ultram thought for a moment. "You know, if I miss, I'm suing you Jay. I can get a lot of money off of-" But he was cut off as Dee grabbed him and they both jumped off Psybird with Agua following not far behind.

They landed on a nearby Gyarados.

"Alright," said Jay, "it's time for a Pokémon battle." He grabbed a Super Ball. "I choose you, Electric Orb!"

Electric Orb shot out of it's ball.

"Electric Orb, charge up for an ultimate shocker," commanded Jay.

"Elect!" Lightning from the bright, clear, sky, shot down and charged up Electric Orb. "Tric Oooooorb!" Then, the electricity shot out and hit Flamed.

"Shocker, now!" shouted Jay.

"OOOOOORRRRRBBBBBBB!" Electric Orb's shocker attack hit Flamed, quickly paralyzing it.

Electricity circled around Flamed for a moment. Morpher quickly jumped off, transformed into Dragonair, and landed in the water. Then the Pokémon Flamed, paralyzed, fell into the water. 

"Yeah, we beat Flamed," said Jay. Then he frowned. "Now all I haveta do is call him back."

Dee, Agua, Ultram, and Pikachu, on a Gyarados, swam up to Jay, Ultra, and Morpher, on Lapras.

"Maybe," said Dee, "some Pokémon weren't meant to be caught."

"Or at least caught by you," sneered Ultram.

Agua smiled. "This is my kinda-" But before she could finish, the waves began to get a little bit more rough.

Ultra, Morpher, and Pikachu shifted uncomfortably.

"Something bad is about to happen," murmured Jay.

Suddenly, Flamed shot back up again.

"We're all dead," Ultram groaned.

Suddenly, Jay saw out of the corner of his eyes, Winger coming from the sky. Winger had tried to help Jay escape when the _AngelFire_ began to sink. Flamed saw Winger too, and head straight for it.

"Ultra, stop him, now!" shouted Jay. "WINGER!"

Chapter Five: The Raging Storm

"TRAAAAAA!" Ultra attempted to paralyze Flamed by using its shocker attack, but the attempted failed.

"Winger, agility!" shouted Jay.

"Wing! Wing! Wing!" As Winger shot from place to place, trying to dodge Flamed, Winger shouted, "Wing!"

****

Agua sighed. As did Dee. But Ultram just seemed frozen with fear.

"What's wrong Ultram?" Dee turned to him.

"You told me about your crazy Gyarados, right Agua?" asked Ultram, still scared silly. "Your tales about it were all true, right?"

Agua nodded slowly. "Why?" Then it had dawned to Agua what Ultram was babbling about. Dee sighed when she realized too.

"Gyarados is going to attack too," said Ultram.

Suddenly, a very familiar Gyarados shot up in front of the Gyarados Ultram, Dee, and Agua were on.

Gyarados dove for them.

"Jump!" shouted Ultram. He dove into the water. Pikachu, Dee, and Agua followed.

****

Meanwhile, on Lapras, Ultra still shot electricity at Flamed.

"Morpher transform into Ultra!"

Morpher did as he was told.

"Morpher, Electric Orb, Ultra, together, ultra shocker now!" said Jay.

"TRRRRRAAAAAAA!" Electricity shot up at Flamed.

"ORRRRRBBBBBBB!" Electricity shot up at Flamed.

"ORPPPPHHHHHHHH!" Electricity shot up at Flamed.

This time, their attack hit. Flamed roared in pain. Then, Flamed dove down and it Lapras sent Ultra, Jay, and Morpher flying.

Suddenly, Flamed spotted a Gyarados, Agua's Gyarados. Flamed shot down at it.

****

Ultram, Pikachu, Agua, and Dee swam as fast as they could.

Suddenly, something very large dove into the water, creating a large wave sending Agua flying away from Dee, Ultram, and Pikachu.

"Gyarados' gonna eat us!" cried Dee.

But, still behind them, Agua's Gyarados swam.

Dee stopped. "If Gyarados is there, then who-" But she was cut off as Jay's Flamed shot up and sent Gyarados flying.

"They're gonna battle it out!" cried Ultram. "We're saved! They're not going to attack us!"

"But they are," murmured Dee. She pointed to the angry giant water Pokémon.

****

Agua shot up from the water. "I have to get Gyarados back into it's Poké Ball."

Agua turned to see the water/rock Pokémon, Gyaronix, head towards her.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Agua threw the empty Super Ball she had in her other hand away and started swimming away.

Suddenly, there was a flash behind her, and a large roar. Agua stopped swimming and turned to see what had happened to Gyaronix. There stood nothing, except for a Super Ball.

"I guess I caught Gyaronix?" wondered Agua.

****

Jay, Ultra, and Morpher floated in the water.

Behind them, Lapras swam towards them. Only, it looked mad.

Jay could feel himself sinking in gilt. The trainers had asked so much of the Pokémon, and ended up hurting the Pokémon.

"They're going to attack us," murmured Jay. "We're dead."

Chapter Six: A Rescue!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" cried Dee and Ultram.

"PIKAAAAAAAAAA!" Pikachu cried.

Then, suddenly, young Artic shot into the water, and shot up with Pikachu, Ultram, and Dee on its head.

"Artic, you've saved us!" Dee hugged Artic's neck. "You're may favorite Pokémon, you know that right?"

Ultram looked down and saw Agua. She was safely away from the battle going on. "Artic, dive down and get Agua."

"No matter how annoying she is," added in Dee.

Artic dived down and grabbed Agua. Artic had Agua in its talons.

****

A large wave lifted Lapras up into the air. The Pokémon headed closer and closer towards Jay and his Pokémon. Lapras was about to use its body slam.

But before Lapras could attack, Winger shot down at Lapras.

"Winger!" shouted Jay. "Talon strike!"

Winger's talons dug deep into Lapras.

Lapras howled in pain.

Winger flapped its wings, and floated in the air close to Jay, Ultra, and Morpher. The three claimed onto the bird.

****

Artic, with Dee, Agua, Ultram, and Pikachu on it, and Winger, with Jay, Ultra, and Morpher on it, flew over the war zone.

Many trainers had already gotten away.

They could also see Flamed and Gyarados battling.

Jay sighed and shouted, "Agua! We can't just leave Flamed and Gyarados!"

"Why not?" shouted Agua.

"They are our Pokémon, and we need to take care and control of them," replied Jay. "Or we'll never Pokémon great Pokémon and Super Pokémon trainers!"

Agua sighed. "I guess I couldn't leave any Pokémon behind now could- I my god! I forgot about Whirlpool!"

"You left Whirlpool?!" exclaimed Dee.

"We have to go back!" shouted Agua.

"If we go back, Flamed and Gyarados will most likely attack though!" shouted Ultram.

"We're going to have to get them anyway!" shouted Jay. "Winger, get ready too attack Flamed and Gyarados."

"Wing." Winger nodded bravely.

"Artic, we're going to have to get back Whirlpool," said Agua. "Can you help?"

Artic looked at Dee out of the corner of its eye. Dee nodded.

"Tic!" Artic, too, nodded bravely.

"Artic, Winger, dive down now!" shouted Dee.

Winger and Artic, side-by-side, shot down at Flamed and Gyarados.

"Whirlpool!" shouted Agua. "Come up!"

Flamed glared at Artic as it began its leer attack while Gyarados began to use its hyper beam attack. A large beam of light shot at Winger, but missed.

"Mirror move," commanded Dee and Jay. "Together! Hyper beam!"

Winger and Artic began circling around in a circle, and a beam shot down Flamed and Gyarados.

"WHIRLPOOOOOOOL!" shouted Agua once again. "If you can hear me, use cyclone!"

Suddenly, the water below began to shift in a circling, and a beam of water shot up. But, the water had hit Artic and Winger.

The kids began to circle around in the cyclone.

Chapter Seven: To the Next Adventure

"Return!" everyone shouted.

Red beams of light shot everywhere. Within a minute, Winger, Flamed, Artic, and Gyarados had returned to their masters.

"Whirlpool, return!" Agua shot the Super Ball's beam right down the middle of the cyclone. Whirlpool soon returned, but the cyclone still continued.

Soon, everyone reached the top of the cyclone and they went flying.

****

"Ugh," moaned Jay. "I'm never going on a ship ever again." He opened his eyes to see a bright light shining down on him. "The angels are here to beam me up. Bye-bye world."

_Slap!_

"Ow!" moaned Jay. He shook his head and got up. There sat Agua. "Why'd ya slap me?"

"I was bring you back to reality," mumbled Agua. "You'd lost it."

"Yep," said Dee and Ultram in unison.

Jay looked around. He saw Agua, Dee, Ultram, Ultra, and Pikachu all around him. They had somehow survive Whirlpool's cyclone and landed on some mysterious beach.

"Where are we?" asked Jay.

"Dunno," said Ultram. "Your map that I took for awhile-"

"Hey!" growled Jay.

"-Says we've gone off the map," finished Ultram.

Agua grabbed the map away from Ultram. "Hey! That's _my_ map!" She turned to Jay. "So _you_ stole it! You don't even need it!"

Jay raised an eyebrow. "I don't?"

"Your Pokédex has one!" Agua grabbed the Pokédex and fiddled with it. Then she showed it to Jay. "See. But since your 'dex is so advanced, ask it to pin-point our location."

Jay snatched his Pokédex back. "Pokédex, pin-point location."

In five seconds, it replied, "You are on the beach near the_ Golf of Eggs_ in Arachnid Island."

"Arachnid Island?!" everyone exclaimed.

Jay glared at Agua. "This is all your fault Agua! You just had to order Whirlpool to do cyclone, huh?"

Agua glared back. "It's not _my_ fault! It's _your_ fault! _Your_ Flamed evolved and sunk the ship! _Your_ Morpher released Flamed! It's _you_ and _your_ Pokémon's fault!"

Jay frowned. "I guess. . . you're right. It is my fault."

Dee and Ultra patted Jay on the back.

"We better get going," said Ultram. "Well, Pikachu and I should. We're heading out. My uncle lives here. You probably wouldn't want to see him. He _hates_ all Pokémon trainers, except me."

Jay nodded. "Well then, bye Ultram. Bye Pikachu."

The trainer and the trainee walked away from their old group.

Jay asked, "So Pokédex, where's the nearest location?"

"Egg Town," replied the Pokédex.

Jay nodded and hopped up. "Come on Agua, Dee, and Ultra. Let's go to Egg Town!"

And so, the group has made it to Arachnid Island, where all new adventures, enemies, allies, battles, and of course Pokémon, await.

****

Jay, Agua, Dee, and Ultra have discovered yet another Team Rocket H.Q. And a big surprise is awaiting them. And an even bigger surprise is about to happen. Find out in the second season of Super Pokémon, _Attack of Team Rocket_.


	18. Attack of Team Rocket (18)

****

SUPER

POKéMON

It's Season Two, so prepare for

new trouble!

**__**

Episode XVIII

****

Attack of Team Rocket

Jay Barial

Introduction to Season Two

It's Season Two so prepare for new trouble. It's time for Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultra, and Team Rocket journey to a new place. The Arachnid Island. And there, they discover new things, but one new thing are the Pokémon, such as:

"Pssssghost!"

"Spi-pi-ka!"

"Ral ral!"

"Raaaaaay!"

And the heroes and the enemies' Pokémon become stronger then they could ever imagine. Even, evolving!

"Ga-ga-gaaaaaasserrrr!"

"_GLARE_!"

"Kazam!"

"Cuno!"

Along with new foes like Agatha, helpful allies as like Jason, new Pokémon such as Psyghost and Spiral, these adventures should be amazing. And in the not too soon future, _Captured in the Gym_, _The Woolie Zone_, and _The Spider Gym_ adventures will be happening. And also, a very special three-part story: _¤Ultra Pokémon¤ The Battle of the Evolved Pokémon: Rare Pokémon, The Answer in the Evolution Cavern, Face to Face_.

And now, get ready to read about the first of Jay, Agua, Dee and Ultra's adventures while they're trapped. Trap on Arachnid Island!

Chapter One: The Problem in Egg Town

"Egg Town, a small town by the beach," said Jay Barial's Pokédex. "It was said to be home of many egg Pokémon, like Exeggcute, Togepi, Chansey, and many others. It has a normal Pokémon Center, Mart, and a few other surprises. It is a bright and happy little town."

Jay looked up from the Pokédex. "It doesn't look bright and happy to me."

There weren't many people walking around outside and the ones that were looked scared and injured.

Dee, Agua, and Ultra, Jay's first Pokémon, looked around.

"Maybe your Pokédex is out of date," suggested Agua.

"I know." Dee fished around in her pocket. "I'll get Fearow and Birdy to fly around the area."

"Might as well try," agreed Jay.

"Fear!" Fearow flew out of its Poké Ball.

"Bir-De!" Birdy shot out of its Super Ball.

"Fearow, Birdy, we need you to look around to see if you can tell us anything about this town," said Dee.

The two flew off.

"We better look around too," reminded Agua.

The four walked around the town. As they walked towards a person, he shouted for someone to help then the people ran away.

"Stop," growled a voice. "You and your Pokémon are not welcome here."

"We're sorry," said Agua. "Our idiot friend Jay sunk these big ship and then his Flamed sent us flying towards this Arachnid Island."

"You and your Pokémon are not welcome here," the voice growled again. A large man holding a Poké Ball in his hand stepped into view. "Since those trainers came through our area and destroyed most of our buildings and took our Pokémon, no Pokémon, except the remaining Pokémon in the village, are welcomed here."

Jay raised an eyebrow. "But we're just passing through wondering what happened."

"Sure you were," the man growled. "Hunter chooses, Exeggutor!" The man's Poké Ball hurled through the air and out of the ball appeared a large tree-like Pokémon.

"Ultra, stop that Exeggutor now," commanded Jay. "Thunderbolt!"

Ultra jumped up and sent a blast of electricity at Exeggutor. Oddly enough, the enemy Pokémon wasn't effected.

"Jay, Exeggutor is a grass and psychic Pokémon," said Agua. "Ultra's usual attacks won't be any good."

"Right," said Jay. He grabbed Super Ball. "Winger, I choose you!"

Jay threw a Super Ball and out popped Jay's bird Pokémon.

"Winger, sand-attack," commanded Jay.

"Exeggutor, hypnosis," commanded the man named Hunter.

"Wing! Wing! Wing! _Wing!_" Winger circled around the small area and sand filled it. It was nearly impossible for Exeggutor to see where it was going.

"Winger, don't hurt it that much," said Jay. "Whirlwind it away!"

Winger flapped its large wings hard and Exeggutor was sent flying backward.

"Winger, agility," commanded Jay.

Jay's Winger shot from place to place and all of the Exeggutor's head watched it shooting from place to place confusing it.

"Exegg . . ," moaned Exeggutor. It fell to the ground.

"Exeggutor, return!" The Pokémon returned to its Poké Ball.

Chapter Two: The Attack of Team Rocket

"Hmmm," said Hunter. "If you were from the other people, you would have harmed it a whole lot more. You would have never said 'Don't hurt it that much.'"

"Winger, return!" A red beam sent Winger back into its Super Ball. Jay turned to Hunter. "What happened to your town?"

"Yeah, it looks like someone rampaged through it," said Dee.

Hunter gestured for Jay and the others to following him. "Come, I will tell you everything."

Jay, Agua, and Dee looked at each other for a moment, and then followed Hunter.

****

"So here was what happened," said Hunter, as Jay, Agua, and Dee sat down in Hunter's house. "See, Egg Town had discovered some important Pokémon eggs, three of them to be exact. When along came a group of Pokémon thieves, I believe people call them-"

"Team Rocket," Jay finished. "We've battled them before."

"Hmmm," said Hunter. "Then you know their four main members, correct?"

"Nick," said Dee.

"Mike," replied Agua.

"And Kelly," finished Jay.

"Ultra tra, tra!" replied Ultra.

"Oh yeah, Fire Kat, that's right," translated Jay. "We can send Team Rocket flying off at the speed of light when we defeat them."

"They should really surrender by now," murmured Agua.

"Or at least learn to fight," muttered Dee.

Hunter just blinked a number of times as he became confused as Jay, Agua, Dee, and Ultra began to ramble.

"Moving on," said Hunter. "They attacked and stole most of our Pokémon in search of the eggs."

"Did they get them?" Jay asked.

"No," said Hunter. "We painted three Exeggcute how the three eggs looked. I have the eggs." Hunter walked over to a secret box. "Two of them are Pokémon that were hidden after the Super Pokémon were first created."

"Oh yeah," said Jay. "Back in the days."

"It was said a third one was around too," said Hunter. "But it had been given to a member of the family and had been passed down ever since. It is said that these three Pokémon will evolve into a Pokémon which already is around."

Dee raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, Team Rocket seems to have a base near by," said Hunter. "Egg Town would be pleased if the three of you would stop them. I'd also give you the eggs."

Jay smiled. "Three new Super Pokémon don't sound half bad. Where should we start looking?"

Hunter shrugged.

Suddenly, there were a number of knocks on the window.

Jay turned to see Fearow and Birdy banging on the window. He rushed over and opened the window. "Did you birds find something?"

"Bir-De." The bird Pokémon nodded.

"Feeeearow." It also nodded.

"Well let's check it out," said Jay.

Chapter Three: Help From a Pokémon

Fearow and Birdy flew contenfully towards the seashore where Jay and the others had been washed to shore.

"Ah memories," muttered Agua.

"You mean memories of an hour ago?" muttered Jay.

"Tra, tra, tra," murmured Ultra.

"I know how you feel Ultra," said Dee.

When Birdy and Fearow flew over a certain spot in the water, Jay, Agua, Dee, and Ultra stopped.

"Great," moaned Jay. "They have an underwater hide out."

"Maybe not," said Dee. "Agua, get one of your water Pokémon to get us out there."

Agua nodded. "Gyaronix, I choose you!" A Super Ball hurled through the air and a large rock like snake Pokémon shot out of the water.

"Ack!" screamed Jay. "Why did you bring out Gyarados?!" He stopped screaming then squinted at Agua's new Pokémon. "What happened to Gyarados?"

"That's Gyaronix, you idiot," said Agua. "I caught it. It was quick a battle." She smiled as she remembered her "hard" battle.

_Agua shot up from the water. "I have to get Gyarados back into its Poké Ball."_

Agua turned to see the water/rock Pokémon, Gyaronix, head towards her.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Agua threw the empty Super Ball she had in her other hand away and started swimming away.

Suddenly, there was a flash behind her, and a large roar. Agua stopped swimming and turned to see what had happened to Gyaronix. There stood nothing, except for a Super Ball.

"I guess I caught Gyaronix?" wondered Agua.

"Ah yes, what a battle," murmured Agua. Then she shouted, "Gyaronix, lower your head so I can climb on top of it."

Gyaronix lowered its head and Agua climbed on top of it.

Gyaronix swam over to where Fearow and Birdy were circling over. Down below was a small water Pokémon.

"Spi!" the little Pokémon shouted happily. "Spi _ral_!"

"Your name is. . . Spiral?" asked Agua.

"Ra." The little curled up Pokémon swam around happily. "Spi spi!"

"You want me to follow you?" asked Agua.

"Ral!" replied Spiral.

"Wait one second," said Agua. She patted on Gyaronix's head. "Let's get Jay and Agua to help us."

****

Agua, who was on Gyaronix's head, following Spiral, while Jay and Ultra was on Winger's back and Dee was on Psybird's back, were in the air following Spiral up there.

Soon, Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultra, Spiral, Winger, Psybird, and Gyaronix reached a small island.

Jay raised an eyebrow. He pulled out his Pokédex. "Where are we?"

"Fly Island," said the Pokédex. "This island was broken off from Arachnid Island during the great earthquake of Diglett and Dugtrio. It is said that no Pokémon live here so not many people come to this small island."

"Pira!" said Spiral. "Spi, spi, spi! Ra, ra al ral."  
Jay looked up to see a large building with a nasty red "R" in front of it.

"It's a Team Rocket headquarters," said Jay.

Chapter Four: The Hidden Rocket Base

Winger and Psybird landed while Gyaronix surfed to shore. The Pokémon let Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultra off.

"Thanks Spiral," said Agua.

Jay grabbed a Super Ball.

"No Jay," ordered Dee. "Little Spiral helped us out. Don't battle and capture it."

Jay made a face, "Fine." He put the Super Ball away. "Winger, return!" Winger shot out of its Super Ball.

"Return!" Two red beams shot out at Gyaronix and Psybird.

Jay began the walk towards the building.

"Hey! Wait up!" shouted the girls. They ran after Jay.

"Ultra!" Ultra followed right behind Dee and Agua.

Soon, the trio with Ultra by their sides opened the door to the large building with the huge "R" in front of it.

It was pitch black. The door automatically shut behind Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultra.

"What's going on?" wondered Jay.

****

Meanwhile, up near the top floor of the hidden Team Rocket hideout, Nick, Mike, Kelly, and Fire Kat talked to their Pokémon about their recent victory.

Kadabra had finally began to obey Kelly after she had threatened to let Jay's Ultra attack Kadabra. So then, Kadabra became a loyal Pokémon and obeyed Kelly.

"You know," said Mike, "Your Abra was powerful Kelly, when it listened to you anyway. And then, it evolved into the mighty Kadabra."

"So what's your point?" asked Kelly.

"Why won't Gasie and Snake Eyes evolve?" asked Mike.

"Gasss," hissed Gasie.

"Snake Eyess," hissed Snake Eyes.

"Because they're too weak," cried Nick. "I'm surprised they even attacked Egg Town without fainted. They'll never evolve and become strong Pokémon like Jay has."

Suddenly, Gasie made a face.

"Uh oh." Mike began to step back. "Gasie's about to sneeze! Run for cover!"

"Wah?!" exclaimed Fire Kat. "Can't you two idiots control your dumb poison Poké-"

"Gaaasssie!" Gasie exploded with gas.

Nick, Mike, and Kelly jumped for cover.

"Eyes!" Snake Eyes quickly dug underground for protection.

"Kadab!" Kadabra quickly teleported away to safety.

When the gas cleared, Kadabra reappeared. "Kadab."

Suddenly, Snake Eyes shot up from underground. It was too bad for Kadabra that Snake Eyes used shot up from its dig attack right under Kadabra.

Fire Kat lay poisoned in the middle of the room. "I see. . . the light."

"Shut up Fire Kat," growled Kelly. She kicked the Super Pokémon.

Suddenly, Kadabra began glowing brightly. Glowing and growing.

Then, Gasie's gas began stronger and larger than ever before.

Finally, Snake Eyes' eyes began to glow and its body grew.

Fire Kat gasped. "Your dumb, useless, annoying Pokémon are evolving into stronger, powerful, smart Pokémon! The world must be coming to an end."

****

Suddenly, a light appeared at the end of the main lobby. It was a spotlight. It was shining on a certain person Jay seemed to remember.

"Prepare for trouble, and there's no need for double," said man. "To bring this world devastation! And to bring evil Pokémon into my nation. To dennouse my evils with lies and love. And to extend my powers to the stars above! Jerrod!"

Jay gasped and remembered, He's the guy from last time! Jerrod!

Chapter Five: Battle Jay This, Battle Jay That

"Team Rocket flashes at the speed of light. So just surround, or we'll haveta fight!"

"Maro-Wak!" An evolved Cubone popped up.

"Jerrod, well, we meet again, huh?" Jay smirked. "Ready to lose again?"

Jerrod laughed. "Hardly. Now, my Pokémon have all evolved into strong Pokémon."

"Wak," his Pokémon agreed.

"Oh yeah," growled Jay, "well this time I have backup, and _my_ Pokémon with me." He pointed to Ultra and to Dee and Agua.

"Ult-tra," the little Pokémon growled.

"Yeah," the girls agreed.

Agua thought for a moment. She whispered to Dee, "He's calling us the backup, right? And not making a joke that we look like Pokémon, right?"

Dee thought for a moment. "I think so. Though, Jay does make a lot of jokes at the wrong time."

Jay flinched. "I wasn't making a joke! You two are my, very lovely, backup, and Ultra's my Pokémon."

The two girls chuckled. "Yeah, we are lovely, aren't we."

Jay smirked. _Works every time._

Jerrod ignored the comments that Jay and the others were making, and smiled brightly. "We'll see what your backup can do. Dugtrio, Sandslash, Marowak, attack now!" Two Poké Balls hurled through the air and out of the balls Sandslash and Dugtrio right next to Marowak.

"Ultra attack!" commanded Jay.

"Ice Orb, let's do it!" Agua threw a Super Ball and out came the ice-ball Super Pokémon.

"Let's go, Fearow!" Fearow shot out of its Poké Ball.

"Ha, your Pokémon won't be able to stop mine." Jerrod smiled. "Dugtrio, Sandslash, go underground! Marowak, bonemerang!"

"Trio! Trio! Trio!" Dugtrio shot underground.

"Slash!" Sandslash dug too.

"Wak!" Marowak's bone hit Ultra, Ice Orb, and Fearow.

As the trio of Pokémon landed on the ground, Sandslash and Dugtrio shot out from the ground and sent them flying.

"Fearow, flight mode now!" commanded Dee. She smiled. "I've learned a new trick."

As Fearow went flying, it slowly began to fly on its own.

"Drill peck now!" commanded Dee.

"Row!" Fearow shot down at Sandslash, extremely fast and bit its spikes on its back.

"Slaaaaaash!" cried Sandslash. "Sand! Sand! Slaaaaash!"

"Return!" Sandslash shot back into its Poké Ball. "Dugtrio, earthquake! Marowak, skull bash, now!"

Dugtrio began shaking the earth, but Ultra was the only one effected, while Ice Orb was hit by Marowak's thick skull.

"Ice Orb, blizzard, now!" shouted Agua.

"Iccccce!" hissed Ice Orb as it spun around in circles releasing cubes of ice that hit Dugtrio.

"Stop Marowak and Dugtrio now," ordered Jay. "Ultra, psywave attack!"

"Tra!" Psychic waves shot from Ultra's cheeks and sent Jerrod, Marowak, and Dugtrio blasting out the window.

"Me and Marowak and blasting off again!" cried Jerrod.

**__**

****WHO'S THAT POKéMON: ISRPLA?****

Chapter Six: Uh Oh, Evolved Pokémon

**__**

****IT'S SPIRAL! "Spi spi ral!!"****

"That'll teach them to mess Jay Barial!" Jay said proudly.

"Jay," reminded Agua, "all you basically did was send them flying. I stopped Dugtrio and Dee stopped Sandslash."

Jay frowned and looked sadly at the ground. "Always taking the fun out of my victory."

The group walked to an elevator, but low and behold, they needed a key to get in.

"Well is that just great," muttered Dee. "We're trapped in the lobby."

Then, Dee felt a tap on her leg. Ultra held up a small disk. "Tra ra!"

"Is that the lift key?" asked Dee.

Ultra nodded.

Dee put the disk in a small slot next to the elevator door. Suddenly, the door mysteriously opened.

"Hmmm," said Jay. "I _really_ do not like this place."

They stepped into the elevator and headed to the highest floor they could go.

****

When the elevator stopped, it didn't seem like the top floor.

"Odd, I thought we were going to the top floor," murmured Jay.

"Oh, but this is as far as you're going, the three little bratletts," growled a voice.

"Your Pokémon training, and your three lives, end here," a second voice agreed.

"It's time for Jay, Dee, and Agua, to hand over your Pokémon," said a last voice.

Ultra raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, gas filled the room, and no one could see anything in front of them, besides gas, but they heard plenty.

"Prepare for trouble," one said.

"And you can make that triple trouble," the second said.

"To protect the world from devastation," the third said.

"To bind all bad guys within our nation!" the first said.

"To announce the evils of truth and love," the second said.

"The extend our reach to the stars above!" said the third.

"Mike!" The gases cleared to show Mike of Team Rocket.

"Nick." The gases cleared to show Nick of Team Rocket.

"And Kelly." The gases cleared to show Kelly of Team Rocket.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" cried Mike.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" continued Nick.

"That's right!" finished Kelly. 

"And yet again they don't have fire-butt with them," muttered Jay. "Ah well, it's time for us to stop Team Rocket, again."

Kelly smiled. "It won't be so easy since we now have our _new_ and _evolved_ Pokémon."

Mike and Nick smiled. "That's right."

"This should be intersting," murmured Dee.

"And rather funny," added in Agua.

"Well, it seems that with a blast of gas," said Nick, "Gasie has evolved into-" He threw a Super Ball and out came a large amount of gas. When it cleared, a large gas ball, larger than Gasie, appeared.

"Gaser-Gaser-**GASER**!" wheezed the Pokémon.

"Gaser!" finished Nick.

"And popping out of the ground," said Mike, "my Snake Eyes transformed into-" He threw the old Snake Eyes' Super Pokémon onto the ground and there was a large flash. A large eyed snake appeared.

"Snak Glar-Ra!" hissed the evolved Snake Eyes.

"Snake Glare." Mike smiled.

"And for a second time," said Kelly, "previously Abra, and then Kadabra, my Pokémon has evolved into-" She threw its Poké Ball and there was a large flash of light. A larger version of Kadabra appeared with spoons covering its eyes.

As it moved them away, it growled, "Ala, Kazam!"

"Alakazam!" shouted Kelly.

"Attack!" ordered Team Rocket.

Chapter Seven: How Will They Win?

Snake Glare and Gaser shot forward while Alakazam teleported away.

Jay turned to Dee and Agua. "We're going to have to use Pokémon that'll stop poison Pokémon guys."

Dee nodded and grabbed a Super Ball. "Right. Birdy, let's hit it!"

"Ice Orb, one more time!" Agua threw a Super Ball.

"Ivytortle, let's do it!" ordered Jay.

Three Super Ball were thrown into the middle of the room, and out popped Birdy, Ice Orb, and Ivytortle.

"Gaser, stop Ivytortle," commanded Nick.

"Snake Glare, defeat that Birdy," said Mike.

Gaser filled the area around Ivytortle so Ivytortle couldn't see anything.

Snake Glare's eyes flash and used its glare attack to paralyze Birdy. Birdy fell to the ground, paralyzed.

"Ivytortle, blow the gas away, whirlwind!" ordered Jay. "Then use tackle."

Ivytortle blew a large whirlwind to blow the gas away, but it didn't work. And since Gaser was made of gas, it was nearly impossible to figure out which way to tackle. So, he just tackled randomly.

"Snake Glare, bite Birdy," ordered Mike.

"Glar-Ra!" Snake Glare bit Birdy hard. The fire didn't seem to harm the evolved Pokémon that much.

"Alakazam, stop them all with psywave!" ordered Kelly.

Then, Alakazam appeared in front of Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultra. It's used its psywave power to send Gaser, Snake Glare, Nick, Mike, and Kelly flying instead of Ivytortle, Birdy, Ice Orb, Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultra.

"You dumb Pokémon!" shouted Kelly as she was flung around the room. "You're still out of control."

Then, Alakazam sent Team Rocket flying out the window. A beam of red light from the Poké Ball hit Alakazam, and it returned to Kelly.

"Let me say it." Jay smiled. "I'd say Team Rocket was blasting off again!"

Chapter Eight: What Next?

"Now, we're off." Jay began to head to the exit when suddenly Dee pulled him back.

"Not so fast Jay," said Dee. "Remember, we need to bring back the egg Pokémon so _we_ can get the eggs."

Jay stopped. "If you haven't noticed, we can't get to the top floor so, we're grounded here."

"Or, we _could_ take the other elevator." Agua pointed to another elevator on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, I _guess_ we could do that," muttered Jay. "I mean, if you want to do it the _hard_ way."

Agua rolled her eyes. She grabbed Jay and said, "Shut up and come on."

****

When the elevator door opened, the entered a dark room. The only light was at the far end of the room. It was a familiar chair, facing the other way, which Jay had seen before.

"Well, Jay, you've manage to foil Team Rocket's plans again," muttered a familiar voice. It was the boss of Team Rocket, Teria. "But you still don't have the eggs. And I do."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Well I have my friends and my first Pokémon to help me out this time, so don't expect to win this battle Teria."

"Oh, but I do." Teria spun around in the chair to face Jay and the others. He had in his arms his Fire Star and numberous boxes filled with Poké Balls and Super Balls by his feet. "Get ready to be defeated Jay Barial."

"Guys, let's go." Jay nodded.

"Right!" the two girls agreed.

The Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultra ran straight towards Teria, ready for a battle, when suddenly.

A trap door opened up and Dee, Agua, and Ultra feel in. Jay had just managed to not fall in.

"It's time for another battle, Jay Barial." Teria smiled. "An it starts, _now_."

Chapter Nine: The Second Battle

"Right." Jay grabbed a Super Ball.

"Against your Pokémon I will choose you, Rocker." A Super Ball hurled through the air and out of it a large rock Pokémon appeared.

"Fine," said Jay. "I choose you, Ivytortle!" Out popped the strong, Super Pokémon, Ivytortle.

"Rocker, rock slide now," ordered Teria.

"Rock!" growled Rocker. It ran straight at Ivytortle and slid right at Jay's Pokémon, and slammed into it.

"Rock throw now," commanded Teria.

"Ker!" Rocker jumped into the air and nearly body slammed Ivytortle, but Jay's Pokémon just managed to slip away.

"Ivytortle, freeze whip now!" growled Jay. "Stop Rocker!"

"Tortle! Tortle! Tortle!" Vines shot out and began whipping Rocker. Teria's Pokémon howled in pain.

Teria held out a Super Ball. "Return!" He grabbed a Poké Ball this time. "Charmeleon stop this Ivytortle now!" A Charmeleon appeared before Ivytortle.

"Oh no," murmured Jay. "Ivytortle skull bash now!"

"Charmeleon, flamethrower!" growled Teria.

"**Char!**" Charmeleon sent fire straight at the plant of Ivytortle's back.

"Ack! Ivytortle return now!" Ivytortle returned to its Super Ball. Jay thought for a moment about which Pokémon would be best against Charmeleon.

"Puffy, let's go!" Out came Jay's little Clefairy/Jigglypuff Pokémon, Puffy.

"Fie Fie!" cheered Puffy. Then it stopped being happy when it say its enemy.

"Char-ar-ar! Char-Me-me-mel!" laughed Charmeleon.

"Puffy, do your best!" shouted Jay.

Puffy nodded. Then, it began chanting "Puff! Puff! Puff!" repeatedly and moving its small little fingers back and forth.

"What the heck is _this_ attack?" wondered Jay. He held up the Pokédex.

"Metronome, Puffy's special attack," answered the Pokédex. "Puffy is able to use an attack it probably would not be able to learn on its own or learn at all."

"Alright!" Jay smiled.

"**_FIE!_**" Puffy shot a beam of ice at Charmeleon.

"Chaaaar!" cried Charmeleon as it slowly froze.

"Charmeleon, return!" Charmeleon returned to Teria's Poké Ball. He glared. "Ivysaur, let's stop him now!" Out came his Ivysaur.

"Vie-Saur," growled the plan Pokémon.

"Puffy, _metronome_," ordered Jay.

"Fie! Fie! Fie! Fie!" Puffy minimized so it'd be harder to hit.

"Ivysaur, leech seed!" said Teria.

A seed shot from Ivysaur's plant and attempted to attach itself to Puffy, but it missed every time.

"Ha!" Jay smiled. "You can't beat the mighty Puffy!"

"Fine then." Teria smiled. "Ivysaur, whirlwind! Blow Puffy away!"

Ivysaur nodded and blew a whirlwind and it sent Puffy flying towards the wall.

"Puffy, metronome!"

Puffy returned to normal size and jumped towards Ivysaur. Then, there was a large flash and boom. Puffy had used explosion.

Chapter Ten: Fire Kat and Fire Star

"Return!" Jay and Teria said in unison.

Teria smiled. "Now you'll have to face _both_ Fire Kat and Fire Star young Pokémon trainer. And meet your end!"

****

Agua, Dee, and Ultra were stuck in the trap door. There wasn't enough room to let anyone else out of their Poké Balls or Super Balls that would be able to carry the trio up.

"_Metronome!_" they heard Jay shout.

"Come on Jay, you can beat him," murmured Agua.

Ultra looked worried.

"What if Jay beats Teria and can't free us?" wondered Dee. "We'll be trapped here forever."

"We have to hope Jay wins," replied Agua. "This is the only time I'm depending on Jay here."

Jay thought for one moment. None of my Pokémon could beat both Fire Kat and Fire Star.

Jay grabbed two Super Balls. "Get ready too lose."

"Fire Star go!" Fire Star leaped from Teria's lap. "Fire Kat go!" He threw a Super Ball and out of it the mighty Team Rocket cat appeared.

"Fire!" they said in unison.

Morpher can't defeat fire with fire and Electric Orb can't handle fire too well so- "Attacker, Winger, let's go!"

"Attack!" the fighting Pokémon growled.

"Wing!" cried the flying Pokémon.

"Winger, razor wind, now! Attacker, counter attack!" ordered Jay.

"Fire Kat, Fire Star, together, fire spin," was Teria's order.

"Fiiiiiiiiire!" Fire shot from the two cat's mouths. It surrounded Jay's Pokémon before they could even attack the cats.

"Now, break through the fire," said Teria. "Fury swipes!"

The cats' nails shot from their fingers and they jumped into through the fire. There were a number of cries and hisses but out of the fire were a very pleased Fire Kat and Fire Star.

"Return!" The two beaten up Pokémon returned to their balls. "Who could I use?"

****

Ultra heard everything. Ultra knew he was the only hope. Then, Ultra remembered the on thing he could do.

****

"Looks like your Pokémon are mine Jay." Teria smiled.

Fire Kat and Fire Star slowly headed towards Jay.

"This was easier than stealing Pokémon from Nick, Mike, Kelly, and those two old idiots Jesse and James." Fire Kat smiled happily.

Then, with a flash of light, Ultra teleported from the trap to in front of the two infernos cats.

"Oh no," moaned Fire Kat.

"Oh yes!" Jay smiled. "Ultra, stop those two now! _ULTRA SHOCKER!_"

"Ulll. . .**TRA**!" Electric Orb's electricity probably won't have been able to stop the inferno cats, but Ultra's mighty ultra shocker attack did.

"No!" cried Teria. "I've worked so hard!" He grabbed on Super Ball. "Fire Star, return! You can keep the dumb Fire Kat!" With a flash, as usual, Teria disappeared. And behind the chair, lay the boxes.

Chapter Eleven: The Mysterious Eggs

Agua surfed happily on Gyaronix back to Egg Town, with Spiral by her side, and Jay, Dee, and Ultra in the air.

When they reached the town with the boxes, they gave them to Hunter, and passed them out around the town.

"Jay, Dee, Agua, and the mighty Ultra, Egg Town awards you with our eggs," said Hunter as he gave the four the three eggs. "We hope they hatch to become new Super Pokémon or normal Super Pokémon or Pokémon that you've always dreamed of having."

Jay smiled. "Thanks."

****

With the three eggs in Dee and Agua's arms, and Ultra in Jay's arms, the trio headed out of Egg Town and continued their adventures on Arachnid Island.

Jay fished around in his pocket for his Pokédex. "Hmmm, I wonder what my 'dex has on the eggs."

"''Dex?'" Agua and Dee repeated.

"Tra ra," laughed Ultra.

Jay glared. He held up the Pokédex.

"Information on eggs unknown," was the Pokédex's answer. "Numerous Super Pokémon yet to be discovered. Many Super Pokémon died out since there were only few of a kind of them. So, these eggs may yet be the discovery of the missing link from Pokémon to Super Pokémon."

Jay just blinked a number of times, _very_ annoyed – or confused – and slipped the Pokédex back into his pocket. "_That_ was a waste of time."

"Where to now Jay?" asked Dee.

He thought for a moment. He grabbed the Pokédex again. "Pokédex, render and create 3D map of the location of 'Arachnid Island.'"

A small map appeared on the screen.

"Hmmm." Agua pointed at a small tower. "We could go there. Closest place. Pokédex, what and where is that?"

"The Ghost Tower, but more formally known as The Mysterious Gym," answered the Pokédex.

Jay smiled bright. "Finally, another gym. It's time for Jay to win another badge."

Dee raised an eyebrow. "Why do you talk to yourself in third person?"

"Win another badge." Agua thought about the statement for a moment. "That. . . or lose again. Eight it should be good for me. Heh."  
Jay looked down at the ground. "I chose the wrong group of people to hang out with."

Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultra headed towards the tower.

****

Not noticed by the four visitors, a Solar Orb lowered itself into plain view. It had been hiding in the sunlight.

{My master,} the Solar Orb said in a speech using thoughts, {I have found your next challengers. These are the same three who attacked Gastly in Chris's Gym. They are trouble.}

Mysteriously, an old woman appeared. {Good Solar Orb. Return to the tower as soon as possible. We have some guest coming. And if all goes well, they'll be staying _forever_.}

The Solar Orb disappeared, and the orb's master chuckled, extremely pleased. {And _my_ master will be glad to know that the "threats" will soon be eliminated.}

****

As Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultra continue their journey, danger appears at their next location where Jay must save his friends, defeat ghost Pokémon, and win another badge. All this and more in _Challenge on Arachnid Island - Part 1: Captured in the Gym_.

Coming Soon: The biggest aerial showdown in Super Pokémon history. ¤Ultra Pokémon¤


	19. Challenge on the Arachnid Island Part I:...

****

SUPER

POKéMON

Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultra

discover a new enemy.

**__**

Episode XIX

CHALLENGE ON ARACHNID ISLAND

PART I

****

Captured in the Gym

Jay Barial

Chapter One: A Simple Wish

An evil smile appeared upon the gym leader's face, as she sat in her old chair watching a secret camera placed not to far from the gym. She watched a small Pokémon battle happening. And she knew she would soon have four trainers; either to battle with, or to have forever trapped with her master. She rang a small bell.

A servant rushed to the gym leader. {My leader, you rang for me,} said Solar, in a strange form of mental speech.

The gym leader nodded. {Yes. With your best Pokémon, I want you to bring me these four trainers,} she ordered with the telepathic speech. She pointed at the two trainers fighting then at the two trainers watching. {They may be the ones we need.}

****

Dee's Solar Orb hovered above the ground.

Jason's Ratoran Male hissed at the hovering ball of electricity.

"Solar Orb, agility-slam attack!" ordered Dee.

"Ratoran Male, hyper horn!" growled Jason.

Solar Orb shot around as fast as it could at the odd mix between Rattata and Nidoran Male. Ratoran shot up at Solar Orb, head down with its horn pointing right at its challenger, but Solar Orb shot up into the air and slammed down onto Ratoran.

Jay Barial, a Super Pokémon trainer, watched his friend battle Jason, a wandering traveler. Next to him was Agua, his friend he had made along his way, and on the other side of him was Ultra, his first Super Pokémon. He smiled as Dee's evolved Orb attacked the small Ratoran.

The trio of trainers had been placed on Arachnid Island, after the famous _AngelFir_e had sunken. They had defeated Team Rocket three times in the couple of days. Once the ship had sunk, the group got out of it, and where washed ashore after a big battle against Jay's wild Flamed and Agua's wild Gyarados. And that's how they were stuck on the island. And now, they began to enjoy themselves, and so they had challenged a wandering stranger, Jason, to a match.

"Ratoran Male!" cried Jason as his poor Pokémon fell to the ground.

Suddenly, it began glowing. The trainer smiled.

"Now you've done it." Jason jumped up. "Ratoran Male still has a chance!"

Jay and Agua both said in unison, "That's a laugh."

Ultra nodded. "Ultra, tra ra."

"My Ratoran Male is evolving!" The trainer was right. Ratoran Male glowed and grew into a larger Super Pokémon. "Ratorino!"

Jay held up his Pokédex. "Ratorino, and evolved form of the Ratoran Male. It's a mixture of Raticate and Nidorino. It's horn and bites are highly poisonous. Evolves into Ratoking."

Dee raised an eyebrow. "So, this shouldn't be too hard! Solar eclipse, now!"

"Orb!" Solar Orb shot up into the ship, blocking the sun from Ratorino's eyes. The poor poison-rat Pokémon could barely see anything.

_FLASH_. The full effect of the attack kicked in. The Ratorino became completely blind and paralyzed.

"Finish it-" But before Dee could finish anything, Solar Orb was knocked from the sky and a large black fleet of somethings appeared.

Chapter Two: The Death of a Pokémon

Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultra, Jason, and his Ratorino went to the ground. The large flock of Pokémon shot around in the sky.

"Golbat," hissed Dee.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "What are they? And why are they attacking us?"

Dee crawled towards Jay and her friends. "That would be a good question. They usually are found in caves. They _hate_ sun light and Solar Orb would be the last thing wild Golbat would attack."

"Tra ra raaa," whined Ultra.

"Careful Ultra," warned Jay. "We have to get these Golbat away from Solar Orb."

"Ratorino, try to drive away these Golbat with a jump kick," ordered a voice.

Dee gasped. She had totally forgotten about Ratorino and Jason. She nodded to herself. "Solar Orb, flash now, blind the Golbat!"

Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultra all shielded their eyes as Solar Orb gave off a large flash of light.

The Golbat all screeched in pain as Solar Orb's attack hit. Suddenly, Ratorino jumped into the air and screamed. It had also been blinded.

Jay froze when he mysterious heard "Agility-Wing-Attack" in his head from an unknown source. Just from out of no where.

The Golbat shot up in the air slicing at the airborne Ratorino. The Super Pokémon was extremely hurt as it started falling back to the ground. The Golbat continued attacked.

"Ultra, we'll need your best aim," said Jay. "Chain-thunder shocker!"

"Traaaaaaa!" Electricity shot from its tail and multiplied as it got into the air. Nearly all of the Golbat fell to the ground. Ratorino, unharmed from the electricity, hit the ground hard.

"Return. . . gym" was all Jay heard in his mind when the Golbat all started to leave. Ultra too had also heard something. Jay could tell when its ears moved down sadly.

Jason, Dee, Solar Orb, and Agua rushed over to Ratorino as Jay and Ultra looked around for the source of the voice.

"Ultra, did you hear-" began Jay.

Ultra nodded. It had spooked the little psychic/electric rodent.

"Jay!" shouted Dee. "Get over here now! I think Ratorino's dead!"

Chapter Three: The Mysterious Gym

The word "dead" made Jay's soul freeze.

"Did you hear me Jay," growled Dee. "Get over here now!"

Jay and Ultra rushed over.

Ultra placed his small paws on Ratorino's neck. He frowned. Ultra managed to whine, "Raaa." He began to charge up a small static bolt to try to revive Ratorino.

For a moment, Ratorino stirred and moaned "Iinnoo. Rat, ator. . . ino."

Ultra nodded as Ratorino's eyes slowly closed.

****

As the flock of Golbat returned to the gym, a shadowy figure hovered at the entrance of the gym.

Numerous ghost Pokémon and Super Pokémon opened the door for the figure.

As the servant began to head in, it stopped at the booming voice of its master.

{Psyghost,} growled gym leader, {where are they?}

The Super Pokémon, Psyghost, walked up to its master. {Agatha, I shall not continue in this deal. Your Golbat killed a Ratorino.}

{So?} asked Agatha. {It's a cemetery. Pokémon die all the time.}

{Let me rephrase that.} Psyghost hovered closer to the old, ex-Elite Four member. {You **murdered** a Pokémon.}

Agatha smiled. {What are you going to do? Kill me? I'm already dead! But thanks to the restless . . . spirits we could call them, I have been revive.}

Groups of evolved Orb, Gastly, Haunter, Gengar, and many other ghost hovered out from behind Agatha. They weren't the ones that had revived him, but they were now all servants of Agatha.

{Get Psyghost,} ordered Agatha to the ghosts.

****

"Ratorino," moaned Jason.

Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultra, and Jason all hovered above the dead Pokémon.

Ultra tugged at Jay's leg. "Tra. . . ."

"What is it Ultra?" asked Jay.

Ultra pointed to Ratorino. Ultra held up three fingers, then two, and finally one. Then Ultra put his paws together and shut his eyes tight.

"Ratorino's last wish?" asked Jay. "What was it Ultra."

Ultra jumped up, grabbed Jay's Pokédex, which had the map screen on it, and pointed at one part of it.

Dee raised an eyebrow. Agua gave a confused look. Jason still gazed at his Pokémon.

Jay began to click and do a number of things with the Pokédex.

When he finally stopped, Agua asked, "Well? What was Ratorino's last wish?"

"It had something with the gym we were headed to," replied Jay. "The Mysterious Gym, it's called. Haunted by ghost Pokémon. It's lead by Agatha, the ex-Elite Four member."

"Ain't she dead?" asked Dee.

Jay shook his head. "Guess not. Anyway, it's also a cemetery for Pokémon. It's one of the few Pokémon cemetery, besides the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town."

Agua shook Jason. "Jason, we're heading to the Mysterious Gym to put Ratorino at its final resting place."

Jason nodded. "To the Mysterious Gym."

Chapter Four: A Disappearance

{Agatha.} A Solar Orb hovered to its gym leader. {Agatha. I've been tracking the Jay, Dee, and Agua. They're heading to the gym.}

Agatha nodded. {Good. Now I shall have my revenge. After the destruction of _my_ . . .} Agatha cleared her throat. {After the destruction of my "best Pokémon," Gastly, I shall have my revenge.}

Solar Orb seemed to know that Agatha was lying about something with the whole Gastly ordeal. The Gastly that she was referring to was one that had not originated from the gym. But that wasn't the thing to deal with right now. {B-but there's a problem,} said Solar Orb.

Agatha's eyes flared with a fiery rage. {What?}

{J-J-Jason, the trainer who's Ratorino was killed, is coming too,} answered the Solar Orb. {He's coming to bring his Ratorino to its final resting-place.}

{Fine,} growled Agatha. {All we need to do is kill their Pokémon to create them into ghost troops. Besides, I have already hired three trainers to take care of them.}

{A-alright,} answered Solar Orb.

{Looks like Psyghost will have some company,} sneered Agatha.

****

Team Rocket, hiding behind a tree, all smirked and talked about the mission Agatha had given them, along with their own altered plan with numerous Poké Balls and Super Balls at their feet.

"And now since Agatha and her ghost have hired us to capture these brats," said Fire Kat, "with the help of her best ghost, we'll finally capture Ultra for ourselves! And her little ghost too!"

"This is the best plan since when we struck the Forest Gym," said Kelly.

"Snake Glare, Gaser, Alakazam, and Agatha's ghost will easily capture them," said Mike.

Nick gave an evil smile. "And just as the Solar Orb said, those rotten kids are coming."

****

Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultra, and Jason, with Ratorino in his arms, walked closer to a large building came near to them.

Suddenly, Ultra began coughing. He stopped as he noticed smog appearing.

"Prepare for trouble," said a voice.

"And you can make that double, double," said another voice.

Chapter Five: Team Rocket and the Ghosts

"Prepare for trouble," said a voice.

"And you can make that double, double," said another voice.

"To protect the world from devastation," said a third voice.

"To bind all bad guys within our nation," agreed a fourth voice.

"To announce the evils of truth and love," continued the first figure.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," replied the second.

"Mike!" The gas cleared to reveal a member of Team Rocket.

"Nick." The gas cleared to reveal the other member of Team Rocket.

"And Kelly." And finally the gas cleared to reveal the final member of Team Rocket.

The altered Meowth walked out from between Team Rocket's feet, "Fiiiiiire Kat that's right!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light," said Kelly.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight. . . ," began Fire Kat.

"All of us!" they finished.

Jay frowned. "Now is a bad time."

"There's always time for us." Kelly gave an evil smile. "Let's attack Rockets!"

"Ghosts, attack!" Mike and Nick threw Super and Poké Balls and out came ghost Pokémon.

"Gaser, Snake Glare, stop them now!" ordered Nick and Mike.

"Gaser, smokescreen," commanded Nick.

"Snake Glare, glare," ordered Mike.

"_Glare_!" Snake Glare's eyes flashed and the four trainers, along with Ultra, became paralyzed.

"Gassss!" Gaser exploded with poison gases and no one could see around them.

"Get them!" ordered Kelly.

Ultra clung onto Jay's leg so the ghost might miss.

"I have to stop them," thought Jay aloud. He grabbed a Super Ball. "Winger, I choose you!" He threw it up into the air and out came the Pokémon.

"Wingeeeeer!" it shouted.

"Winger, whirlwind the gases away!" shouted Jay.

"Wing-Wing-Wing!" Winger flapped its wings and sent the gas flying. Once it was cleared, there stood Jay, with Ultra clung to his leg, Winger circling around in the air, and Jason with Ratorino next to him. But, everyone else, including Team Rocket, was gone.

**__**

****WHO'S THAT POKéMON: LMUETAI BOR?****

Chapter Six: An Unfriendly Welcome

**__**

****IT'S ULTIMATE ORB! "Ultimate Orb_!!"****_

"They're all gone," hissed Jay. "Shoot!"

Jason sighed. "It must have something to do with the Mysterious Gym."

"Team Rocket must have been working for the person, or Pokémon, who killed Ratorino," suggested Jay.

"Ra traa," moaned Ultra.

"It's okay," said Jay. "We'll find them."

****

As the gases had filled the area, Dee had blacked out. Now, she had come to, she was in a cage.

Not to far from here were other cages. Agua, Nick, Mike, Kelly, Fire Kat, and another strange Pokémon were in them.

{Ah, the first one to wake,} said a mysterious voice in Dee's head. {Welcome Dee. Yes, welcome to the Mysterious Gym. You'll be staying here for awhile. A _long_ while. _Forever_.}

Dee just glared. "You can't keep us here forever! We'll escape! We have our Pokémon!"  
The old woman laughed. {If you haven't noticed, all your Super and Poké Balls are gone.}

Dee froze as she noticed they lady was correct. "Jay and Jason will rescue us! With the help of Ultra!"

The woman smiled. {Two humans and their Pokémon against me and my ghost Pokémon. They don't stand a chance.}

****

**BAAM!**

Jay slammed his fists against the entrance of the Mysterious Gym. "Let us in now! We know you have our friends!"

"And enemies," added in Jason.

"Tra, tra," Ultra said with a nod.

Jay glared. "If they won't let us in, we'll have to let ourselves in!" He grabbed a Super Ball. "Attacker, let's go!"

"**Attack**!" growled the Super Pokémon as it appeared before Jay.

"Attacker, use your strength to ram the door," ordered Jay.

The large fighting Pokémon nodded. It backed away and ran at top speed at the door. With splinters flying everywhere, Attacker rammed the door.

As the door fell to the ground, Jay heard the familiar sound of wings beating hard.

"Jason, Attacker, Ultra, down on the ground," shouted Jay. "The Stung are coming out!"

Chapter Seven: The Searching

Jason and the Pokémon did as Jay said, and as Jay said, Stung, the mix between Butterfree and Beedrill, came flying out in packs.

Then, a Gastly appeared and growled in a speech of though, {Stung, attack the Pokémon and trainers now!}

The Stung began circling around the group and started attacking.

Jay sighed. "I'm having flash-backs of escaping from Gastly at Chris's Gym. Ultra, give another chain-thunder shocker now!"

"TRAAAA!" Electricity shot from Ultra's tail, and multiplied as they shocked Stung.

{Grrrrr!} growled the Gastly. {Holograms, off!}

Suddenly, the Stung disappeared.

Jay gasped. "They aren't real! Ultra, thunderwave now! Paralyze Gastly!"

"ULTRA!" Electricity shock from Ultra's cheeks and electricity surrounded the ghost Pokémon.

"Psytoss _now_!"

Ultra's eyes glowed as Gastly was shot up into the air. Then back down. Then up again.

{G-g-gaaastly!} Suddenly, the ghost disappeared too.

"That was a hologram too!" exclaimed Jay.

{What a bright little captive we have,} said a voice. {Yes, very bright.}

A woman suddenly appeared floating from above. Jay had seen her before. She had been a member of Elite Four in the days when Mewtwo was only a myth. Back when Jesse and James, along with Meowth, were the top members of Team Rocket. Even though she should have been dead, there, above Jay, Jason, Ultra, and Attacker, was Agatha.

"Oh no," moaned Jay. "This place is haunted by human ghost too!" He held out a Super Ball. "Attacker, return!"

The fighting Pokémon shot into its Super Ball.

{In order to _ever_ see your friends again, you must defeat me in battle,} said Agatha. {And if you win, your friends and their Pokémon will be set free. If you lose, you will be joining them.}

"Well you are a gym leader so I don't see why I shouldn't challenge you anyway!" growled Jay.

"And I'll help," added in Jason.

"Tag-Team," they said together.

{You will face me in the center of my gym,} ordered Agatha as she disappeared.

Chapter Eight: Agatha's Challenge

Jay, Ultra, and Jason, with Ratorino at his side, all stood at one end of the gym. Agatha was at the other end.

{Are you sure you want to challenge me?} asked Agatha. {You can just give up now if you wish.}

"Never," growled Jay. He grabbed a Super Ball. "How many Super Balls?"

{Three,} replied Agatha. {My first Pokémon will be- Ultimate Orb!}

An evolved Orb appeared in front of Agatha.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "Ultimate Orb? Since we all have Orb at their fullest state, except for one, this must be an evolved Super Orb."

Agatha nodded. {I see we've been studying. Who will you choose?}

"I choose you, Morpher!" A Super Ball hit the ground, and out came the transforming Pokémon, Morpher.

{Hit it hard and hit it now!} growled Agatha. {Before it transforms! Psyblast!}

A flash filled the room and Morpher fell to the ground. He fainted and suddenly began shaking.

{Another victim!} Agatha laughed evilly.

"Ultra, revive Morpher now!" shouted Jay.

Ultra gave a small shock to make sure Morpher's heart was still beating.

Morpher finally stopped shaking, but was still breathing.

"Return!" Morpher shot back into the Super Ball. "Alright, Ultra, let's go!"

Ultra moved forward, getting ready to attack.

{Ultimate Orb, stop it now,} growled Agatha. {Night Shade!}

"Ultra, agility-minimize!" shouted Jay.

As waves shot from Ultimate Orb, Ultra shrunk down and began jumping from area-to-area avoiding the waves.

"Ultra, thunder now!" ordered Jay with a shout.

Clouds above rumbled and a static bolt appeared near the floor like a glow-bug. Suddenly, Electricity shot down from the sky to charge up Ultra. And with an- "ULTRA TRA!" Ultra released its electricity and shocked the Ultimate Orb.

{Return!} Ultimate Orb disappeared into the Super Ball. Another Super Ball appeared. {Psyghost, attack!}  
Out came a strange creature.

"What the heck is that?!" exclaimed Jay. He held up his Pokédex.

"Psyghost, the psychic-ghost Pokémon," answered Jay's Pokédex. "Psyghost was only a rumor years ago, which was later created. Psyghost is a mixture of the three original Pokémon Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar. Recently, it is said there is some of Ultra's DNA was placed into Psyghost to create its psychic powers."  
"It's the tail," murmured Jay and Jason in unison.

Ultra gave a confused look as it looked back at its tail and then at Psyghost's tail. "Tra?"

"Ultra, shocker!" commanded Jay.

Suddenly, electricity surrounded Ultra like its thunder shield attack.

{Psyghost, hypnosis,} said Agatha confidently.

"Pssssyghossst," murmured Psyghost. "Psssyghossst." Hypnosis-waves shot from Psyghost's eyes and slowly put Ultra, in its electric shield, asleep.

"WAKE UP!" shouted Jay.

Agatha smiled evilly. {Your Ultra's trapped. It's still charging up for its shocker attack. Hah, Psyghost, destroy it now! Make sure this is a _very_ critical hit. Nightmare, now!}

"Nightmare?" repeated Jay.

"Nightmare," answered Jay's Pokédex. "This attack only works once an enemy is asleep, like Dream Eater. In fact, it is an extension of that attack. It will eat the enemies dream, and cause it scare/injure itself." (ULTRAM'S NOTE: This nightmare attack, oppose to the new nightmare attack in GS, was developed first. The two attacks are different from the nightmare TM in Gold and Silver. Okay? Okay!)

"Uh no," murmured Jay.

Chapter Nine: Captured

The nightmare waves shot from Psyghost's eyes.

"ULTRA!" Jay lunged for Ultra and covered his Pokémon. "STOP!"

{Psyghost, mind control,} ordered Agatha. {Awaken him.}

Psyghost's eyes flashed red and suddenly, the electricity exploded from Ultra and shocked Jay.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" cried Jay. The shock slowly made him black out. But before he did, he heard Agatha order Psyghost to use mimic.

Suddenly, there was another blast of electricity, and Jay slowly blacked out.

****

"Jay! Jay! Jay!" were the words Jay awoken to after Ultra's shock.

"Ugh," moaned Jay. He stirred and opened his eyes and looked around.

He was in a cage. It was more or less darkness all around him. The only thing was, it was just a black room, not dark, just black. The room seemed so empty though. Except for cages spread all across the room. Cages like his.

"Jay! Are you alright!" growled a familiar voice. It was Dee's voice.

She was in a cage near him.

"Dee, is that really you?" murmured Jay. He was still dazed from the shock.

He saw Dee shake her head. "No guys he's not okay."

Jay looked around. He finally noticed the captives. There was Agua, Dee, and a Psyghost, along Ultra, and Jason, they also had blacked out, and a cage full of Poké and Super Balls, along with the prize eggs Jay, Agua, and Dee had received at Egg Town.

"Uh no," he mumbled. He glared, still dazed, at Psyghost. "You. . . ."

{Ah, the trainer has awoken,} said the Pokémon. {Yes, I am Psyghost, I am the one who attacked your Ultra.}

"Why you- ARG!" Jay screamed in pain.

{Ah yes, the after effect of a human gaining so much electricity from an Ultra,} murmured Psyghost.

"Why?" moaned Jay.

{Why what?} asked Psyghost. {Why did I attack? Because I was forced to. I'm trapped here you know, like most lost souls. But, Agatha has psychic powers and can control me. Besides, the other ghost out number me.}

Dee shook her cage. "We _must_ escape."

{There _may_ be a way for three of us to escape,} said Psyghost. {I will be able to teleport three of you. If everyone is teleported, Agatha will go after _everyone_. Besides, my powers may not last long enough to get you all to safety. So, who's it gonna be?}

Dee and Agua turned to the still dazed Jay. "Who. . . me?"

"I'll go with him," said Jason.

"Ultra tra," added in Ultra.

{You'll have to defeat Agatha to free us,} continued Psyghost. {And the ultimate Pokémon to use against ghost Pokémon are the arachnid Pokémon.}

"And there has to be arachnid Pokémon on _Arachnid_ Island," said Dee.

"Duh," muttered Agua.

{Spidey, Spida, and Spika,} said Psyghost. {These are the three ones that inhabit the island. The final arachnid is somewhere near Indigo Plateau.}

"Anyway. . . ," muttered Agua.

{Anyway they are in the web forest,} answered the ghost. {It's in the center of the island. Bugs and arachnids are crawling around everywhere.}

"Alright, Ultra, you ready?" asked Jason.

"Tra!" Ultra sparked happily.

"And Jay?" asked Jason.

"Wha?" he murmured. "Um, what?"

{Alright, I'll teleport you.} Suddenly, Psyghost began to glow. The trio glowed too. In a flash, Jay, Ultra, and Jason were not in cages anymore. They were outside of the gym.

Then, the ground began to rumble. A shadow appeared over the sun. And with a large cry, the bird Pokémon appeared.

Chapter Ten: Attack of Feargost

{Hahahahaha!} cackled Agatha's voice. She appeared on the bird Pokémon's neck. {Just when you thought you would escape me, Feargost appears.}

Jay grabbed his Pokédex. "Feargost, the phantom bird Pokémon. It is said to only be a myth. Numerous ghost-bird Pokémon were combined into one, including Fearow. Only one is known to live on Earth."

{ Feargost, _scream_!} ordered Agatha.

"FEEEEEEAR!" cried Feargost. Sonic waves shot from its mouth. Jay, Ultra, and Jason fell to the ground. The sound was so high-pitched, that their hearing slowly disappeared and they slowly became paralyzed.

"Ultra, shocker, _now_!" ordered Jay.

Ultra just blinked in confused.

I forgot, Ultra can't hear, Jay thought.

{Feargost,} said Agatha's voice in Jay's mind, {attack them with light shade!}

Feargost circled around the trio and waves shot from its wings. Lights flashed. Jay slowly became blinded.

{Now you all should be mine for the taking.} Agatha laughed evilly.

{Jay, Ultra, Jason, let me handle this,} said another telepathic voice. {It is I, Psyghost! Feargost will be mine! I can handle it.}

"Psyghost!" I managed to shout.

{Recover the trio!} ordered Psyghost.

There was a flash of light and my sight and hearing had returned.

"Ultra, shocker attack," commanded Jay.

{I shall use, psyblast!} announced Psyghost.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAA!" Electricity leaped from Ultra and hit Feargost out of its path of flight.

There was a flash of light as Psyghost sent a blast of psywaves at Feargost sending it to the ground.

{You shall not defeat Feargost so easily,} warned Agatha. {Feargost, hypnosis!}

"Ultra agility!" said Jay.

{Mimic Ultra,} Psyghost told himself.

Psyghost and Ultra dodged from place to place avoiding Feargost's attack of sending hypnosis waves from its wings.

"Think Jay think," muttered Jay. "Which Pokémon can help them. I know! Winger!" Jay fished around for the Super Ball only to discover- "Waaah! I left my Super Balls in the cage!"

"So did I!" cried Jason.

Jay frowned. "This isn't good."

"Well, it is a bird, Ultra should be able to at least paralyze it with its shocker," suggested Jason.

Jay nodded. "Might as well try. Shocker attack _now_!"

{Mimic,} repeated Psyghost.

Electricity shot from Psyghost and Ultra and knocked the Feargost out of the sky.

{Feargost!} cried Agatha.

"Ultra, thunderwave Agatha!" shouted Jay

"TRRRAAAAAA!" Electricity surrounded Agatha.

{Now we must escape,} said Psyghost. {Quickly, to the forest!}

Chapter Eleven: Safe and Caged

Dee sighed. "I wish I knew if Jay, Ultra, Jason, and Psyghost are okay."

Agua raised an eyebrow. "You're worried about _Psyghost_. One of Agatha's forces. Come on. And you barely know Jason."

"They are helping us, I'm grateful," replied Dee. "_You_ should be like that sometimes Agua."

Agua glared.

{Well girls, I'm glad you're enjoying your stay,} came a ghastly voice.

"Agatha," hissed Dee.

{Correct young trainer,} said Agatha. The old woman appeared in front of Dee and Agua's cage. {Your friends escaped my Feargost, but not too worry, they will be captured. I have my ghost searching for them as we speak.}

"You'll _never_ get to them," growled Dee. "Jay and Ultra are two of a kind. They won't be captured by the likes of you."

{Are you so sure?} Agatha smiled. {A whole army of ghost against a electric/psy rodent, a little psychic ghost, a sappy trainer, and a Pokémon-less Pokémon trainer.}

Agua frowned.

{The island isn't that big,} added in Agatha. {Besides, they will be probably heading towards the forests, so they can defeat my with the spider Pokémon, if they can capture them.}

"Jay can captured anything!" growled Agua.

Dee raised an eyebrow.

"Most of the time," finished Agua.

Dee nodded.

{Jay and Jason's Pokémon are there, only Pokémon they have are Ultra and Psyghost,} finished Agatha. {Those two will _never_ stop my whole army.}

Agatha teleported away and suddenly, a large ghost-bird Pokémon appeared where Agatha had stayed.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed the girls.

When they stopped screaming, Dee noticed, "Hey, it looks paralyzed. Hey! This is probably Feargost, Agatha's Pokémon."

"Do you understand me?" asked Agua.

"Fear! Gost! Fear-fear gost!" growled Feargost.

"Doesn't speak english," answered Dee. "Oh well, we might as well get to know it."

Chapter Twelve: Well, What Next?

"Well, what next?" asked Jay as he walked with Jason and Ultra with Psyghost hovering next to them.

{We need to rescue your friends,} answered Psyghost. {But we can't save them with only Ultra and me.}

"So we're getting arachnid Pokémon," continued Jason. "Spidey, Spida, Spika."

Psyghost nodded.

"Tra-tra raaa!" whined Ultra.

Psyghost shook his head. {Nope, no Pokémon Center here, unless you want to go back to Egg Town.}

"No, we have to hurry," said Jay.

"So no other centers until when?" asked Jason.

{No more centers until we reach the town outside of the forest,} answered Psyghost. {You should use your heals and potions to keep your Pokémon strong.}

Jay made a face. "I don't have any. Heh."

Ultra sighed. "Ra. . ."

****

Soon, the two trainers and two Pokémon reached the entrance of the forest where they could already see millions of bugs flying and crawling around.

"Alright," said Jay. "Psyghost, Ultra, Jason, let's head on in!"

****

A whole group of Solar, Ultimate, Ice, Electric, Fire, Super, Water, and Static Orb, along with numerous Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar headed towards the forest.

The group hovered over the Arachnid Forest.

The Haunter in charge, who wasn't actually from the gym but from Agatha's master, ordered, {All groups, spread out. Solar and Fire Orb and Gastly, entrance of the forest. Ice and Water Orb and Gengar, exit of the forest. The rest of you, search the rest of the forest. We shall not fail. Find Jay, Jason, Ultra, and Psyghost!}

Many "Orb-Orb," "G-G-Gaaastly," "Haunter!" and "Gengar-Gengar!" shouted out from Haunter's troops.

The ghosts all went invisible and headed down into the forest below.

****

What will become of Jay, Ultra, Jason, and Psyghost? Will Jay and Jason be able to capture the spider Pokémon that live in the forest? Will Agatha's ghost capture the group? What is happening with Dee and Agua back at the gym? Your questions will be answered in _Challenge on Arachnid Island Part II: Spidey, Spida, and Spika_.

Coming Soon: It's the biggest event for Jay, Dee, Agua, Aqua, Ultram, Blake, Artic, Pikachu, and Venustoise yet! Articuno and Artic versus Lugia and Auqtrias! ¤Ultra Pokémon¤ : The Evolved Pokémon!


	20. Challenge on the Arachnid Island Part II...

****

SUPER

POKéMON

Jay, Ultra, Jason, and Psyghost

must capture the spider Pokémon.

**__**

Episode XX

CHALLENGE ON ARACHNID ISLAND

PART II

****

Spidey, Spida, and Spika.

Jay Barial

Chapter One: A Bug Ambush

Last time on Super Pokémon, Dee and Agua were trapped at the Mysterious Gym owned by the ex-Elite Four member Agatha, as were Team Rocket. Jason, a trainer helping Jay and the others, along with Jay and Ultra, were also captured at the gym but with the help of the psychic ghost Pokémon, Psyghost, they managed to escape. And now, Jay, Ultra, Jason, _and_ Psyghost are journeying to the Arachnid Forest in search of the spider Pokémon to defeat the ghost that controlled the Mysterious Gym.

"Free-Free!" shouted a Butterfree happily as it flew over Jay and the others.

"Whoa," murmured Jay. "This place is filled with millions of bugs."

Jason nodded. "Yeah, but where are the spiders?"

{These things _are_ rare you know,} murmured Jay, Ultra, and Jason's ally Psyghost. He hovered next to Jay. {One question I've been wondering, how are you going to capture these things anyway? You don't have any Super Balls.}

"I'll have to use my ways to get it to come with us," said Jay boldly.

"Tra ra," sighed Ultra.

A Caterpie crawled over my Jay's leg. He looked down at it. "Hey, my little friend, question. Do you know where I may find Spidey, Spida, or Spika?"

It looked up at Jay. Suddenly, it spat string-like webbing at Jay's face.

"Ack! Get it off! Get it off!" cried Jay.

"ULTRA TRA!" Ultra shocked Jay to attempt to get the stuff that the Caterpie had spat on Jay's face off, and to calm Jay down.

Jay frowned once the shock was over. "My that was helpful."

The small Caterpie rang out a long loud cry.

{Uh oh,} murmured Psyghost. {The Caterpie's warning the others in the forest to watch out for you. Something tells me that these arachnids are very, _very_ special to them.}

Suddenly, a great swarm of Butterfree, Beedrill, Stung, and Venomoth shot down from the sky and launched towards Jay, Ultra, and Psyghost.

{Duck!} ordered Psyghost.

The trio did as the ghost had said, but instead of the swarm attacking them, the monstrous swarm picked up the duo of Pokémon.

Jay froze. "Ultra! Psyghost!"

"Trrrra!" cried Ultra.

"Ultra stop them now, thunder shocker!" shouted Jay.

"Ultra tra!" Electricity sprung from Ultra's cheeks and hit the Butterfree carrying him.

The bug released Jay's Pokémon as it fell from the sky.

"Ultra, get to safety, quick attack," ordered Jay.

"Tra! Tra! Tra!" Ultra slowly made his way down to the ground by leaping back and forth between trees.

"Yeah! Now just get those other bugs down so we can get Psyghost back," ordered Jay. "Thunder!"

Ultra began charging up for his attack when suddenly, a bluish powder rained from above. One of the Butterfree were using one of its poison powder, stun spore, or-

"Ultra look out, Butterfree's using its sleep powder!" cried Jay.

But it was too late. Jay's Ultra had already fallen asleep. The swarm of bugs picked up the electric/psychic Pokémon once again.

Chapter Two: The Spider Pokémon

of the Arachnid Forest

The dizzy Ultra slowly awoke to the face of the Super Pokémon, Stung.

_Ugh_, moaned Ultra. _What happened?_

Ultra slowly looked around. He was inside a very large tree filled with millions of bug Super and normal Pokémon, like Butterfree, Bugged, Venonat, and tons of other bugs.

Beside Ultra lay Psyghost. He had been knocked out.

_Psyghost!_ cried Ultra. _Psyghost!_

Ultra charged up and shocked Psyghost with his thundershock.

{WHAAA!} shouted Psyghost as Ultra's shock hit him. {I'm awake! I'm awake!}

_Good_, came an evil sounding voice. _Because you were about to miss being taken to your cells and watch my troops capture your human friends._

Psyghost and Ultra walked closer towards the voice. It was coming from the end of the tree, where three seats were turned the other way.

_Yes ghost and mouse,_ said a second voice. _Come. Meet your fate._

_And prepare to meet the leaders of this forest_, finished the last.

As the two Pokémon stepped up to the trio of chairs, the chairs spun around.

{The arachnids!} cried Psyghost.

Three spider-Pokémon sat in their chairs.

To the left, in the shortest chair, was a small, brown, Paras-like Pokémon with deadly pinchers, eight legs. The only thing it didn't have was the plant on its back.

To the right, in the middle size chair, was a hairy, brown Paras-like Pokémon, larger than the first, with a deadly Weedle horn on the tip of its head, and six evil red eyes.

The last one, right smack in the middle, with the largest chair, was a large Caterpie-Paras Pokémon. Brown, with a similar body of both Pokémon, with Weedle's stinger, extremely long legs with stingers on the tips of them, six eyes, and very deadly looking.

_We are the three arachnid brothers_, they said in unison. _Spidey, Spida, and Spika! We rule this forest and protect it from Pokémon like you!_

Ultra glared. _What do you mean Pokémon like me?!_

{I think the spider means trained Pokémon,} Psyghost explained. {These are all wild Pokémon, which don't exactly like trained Pokémon. Like you for example. But then why am _I_ here? I'm just aiding Ultra and his trainer-friends.}

Ghost _Pokémon can not enter the Arachnid Forest_, answered one of the spiders, the one on the lowest chair. _That rule was created by me, Spidey._

_My rule was the no trained Pokémon_, said the one on the right. _By me, Spida_.

_And all bug Pokémon look up to me_, said the last one. _Me, Spika!_

{Ultra.} Psyghost turned to his friend. {We may be here for awhile.}

Chapter Three: Trail of the Pokémon

_Your ghost friend is correct, my little electric-psychic mouse_, sneered Spida. _You and your friends will be here for a very _long_ while._

_So many things to look forward to,_ muttered Ultra.

{So what are you going to do with us?} asked Psyghost.

The three spiders looked at each other and began murmuring amongst themselves. Finally Spika answered, _We shall let the youngest leader, Spidey, decide._

Spidey crawled from his seat and to Ultra and Psyghost. _Since you are trained Pokémon, or so you say, I'm sure you can easily beat the top five _bug_ Pokémon. Along with us of course._

Ultra gasped. _You mean a Pokémon battle?_

_Yes,_ answered Spidey. _If you win, you can leave. If not, you must stay here and let _us_ be your masters._

_Oh yes_. Spida crawled down from his seat and stood tall. _If you win, we keep your friends. If you lose, your friends are set free._

{But that's not fair!} growled Psyghost. {Jay and Jason don't have anything to do with this!}

_True, true,_ agreed Spika. _But it's _so_ much fun watching you like this. Helpless!_

Ultra and Psyghost glared at Spika. Finally Ultra asked, _When does the battles begin?_

****

_Alright_, said Spika. All of the forest's bugs were around a small arena. Ultra and Psyghost were on one end of it, while their opponents were on the other end. The spider leaders sat in the chairs above theirs bugs. _The first of our challengers will be Butterfree. Which one of you will go first?_

Ultra and Psyghost looked at each other. {You _are_ an electric Pokémon. Take it down Ultra.}

_Alright_, agreed Ultra. _I guess you're right._ Ultra moved onto the battle area. _You get to face me Butterfree_.

_This should be quick_, sneered Butterfree.

_Then let the battles begin_, said Spida.

Chapter Four: Ultra versus Butterfree

Ultra quickly began charging up for his shocker attack.

_I'm quicker than I seem, my powers are amazing, prepare to sleep, become paralyzed, confused, or poison, for I am- Butterfree!_ shouted the bug.

Butterfree quickly tackled Ultra, making him lose his focus.

Ultra had to think faster. He used his thunderwave in attempt to paralyze the bug. But it was faster than it seemed. The Butterfree easily evaded the attack.

_This is too sad for words_, sneered Butterfree. _I will enjoy taking you down, you weak excuse for a Super Pokémon. So long Ultra._

{Ultra!} shouted Psyghost from the sidelines. {Ultra! You may be able to stop it with you psychic attacks! Try it!}

Ultra nodded. _Let's see how you do against my hypnosis attack Butterfree!_

Hypnosis waves shot from Ultra's cheeks, and slowly Butterfree went into a daze.

_Butterfree!_ shouted Spidey. _Remember Butterfree, if he's a psychic Pokémon, and bug Pokémon, then you have an advantage! Snap out of it Butterfree!_

Butterfree's trance suddenly broke.

_No_, murmured Ultra.

_The boss is right_, growled Butterfree. _So I shall use sleep powder._

_Ack_, cried Ultra as Butterfree's attack fell from its wings. _I gotta act quickly, litterally._ Ultra used his agility attack to dodge Butterfree's attack. And luckily, he didn't get put to sleep.

_Well, well, well,_ murmured Butterfree. _You're stronger than you seem. But will you survive this?_ The bug began spreading the powder again, but before Ultra could react, the Butterfree sent the sleep powder flying at Ultra with the bug's whirlwind attack.

{Ultra!} cried Psyghost.

Slowly, Ultra's eyes began to close.

Inside Ultra's head, his mind began dozing off. _The. . . blue powder is. . . making me. . . turn into a wonderful creature. Yes. I am becoming one with myself. The powder is just helping us all. Yesss. . . sleep. . ._

****

As Ultra began thinking wonderful thoughts, the Butterfree charged up to finish Ultra off.

{Ultra! Ultra wake up!} shouted Psyghost. {_ULTRA!_} But it was no use. Ultra couldn't hear Psyghost.

The Butterfree smirked. _Don't worry ghost. Your friend won't be hurt _that_ bad. Besides, you get to _try_ to avenge his death._

****

Inside his head, Ultra continued thinking. _The matches aren't worth it really. Just for Jay. My best friend. My pal. And for Dee and Agua, so we can save them. And their friend Jason. But right now, I am at peace. This battle won't harm them-_ and suddenly, it dawned to Ultra. If he lost, Psyghost might lose and they couldn't get the spider Pokémon to save Dee and Agua with. And if they don't get out, the two Pokémon won't be able to rescue Jay and Jason from the bugs.

Ultra's eyes snapped open.

The Butterfree, at full speed, was using his headbutting-tackle attack on Ultra, or was about to anyway.

_Not so fast_, muttered Ultra. And in one flash, Ultra used his shocker attack and knocked Butterfree from the sky.

_Wha-_ exclaimed the three spiders.

Ultra stood up and smirked. _Bring it on!_

Chapter Five: Ghost Against Bug

Psyghost hovered over his mouse friend. {Nice moves Ultra. What woke you up?}

Ultra smiled. _Reality._

_Alright ghost,_ growled Spika. _It's your turn._

Ultra moved back, letting Psyghost take the spotlight. The ghost asked, {So who am I gonna have to beat?}

A Stung flew forward.

Psyghost smirked. {I've had to deal with a million and one Stung back at Agatha's gym. This shall just be one more for me to beat.}

The half Butterfree half Beedrill smiled. _We shall see. I am a warrior bug. I grown on my own, and have won battles without any training by humans. I live to fight. And defeating you, ghost Pokémon, shall be easy. I have the powers to out power you in this fight. I have psychic powers, bug powers, flying powers, you can't win!_

{We shall see,} sneered Psyghost, repeating his challenger's words. And with that, Psyghost made his first move by using his psytoss attack.

Psyghost's eyes flashed red and as it did the Stung. It was suddenly hurled up into the air then slammed down.

_You're psytoss is no match against my leech life_, growled the Stung.

The Stung flew full speed at Psyghost and bit the ghost, taking its energy.

_No!_ shouted Ultra. _Fight back Psyghost!_

Psyghost glared. {You're going to have to do better than that.} Hypnosis waves shot from Psyghost's eyes and slowly put the Stung to sleep.

_Oh no,_ murmured Spida.

{And the best attack to use now would be: Nightmare!} A large amount of hypnosis waves shot from Psyghost's eyes again and hovered around the Stung's head. Above the Stung's head, you could see the Pokémon nightmare of a human stepping on a Stung happening.

{And after that, dream eater would be the best attack,} continued Psyghost. The ghost's Haunter-like hands went from its body to inside of Stung's head. When the hands went back to Psyghost, they held energy from Stung.

Suddenly, the drained Stung shot its eyes open. _What. . . have you done. . . to me ghost?_

{Used my special attack, that's all Stung,} answered Psyghost. {Want to continue?}

The bug glared. _Sure, I mean hey! I haven't even used my- Pin missile attack!_ Quickly reacting to his order, the Stung dove down at Psyghost. But as it did, it moaned and fell to the ground. It was too weak to finish.

_NO!_ shouted Spidey, Spida, and Spika.

Psyghost smiled evilly at the spiders. "My win."

**__**

****WHO'S THAT POKéMON: IEPYSD?****

Chapter Six: What About Jay?

**__**

****IT'S SPIDEY! "Spidey spi!!"****

"Ultra!" cried Jay. As Butterfree's sleep powder kicked in, and the small mouse fell fast asleep. "NO!"

Jason put his hand on Jay's shoulder. "Come on Jay, this is Ultra we're talking about. Your Pokémon! He should be trained well! Come on man. You can do this right? You can do this."

"No!" Jay moved his shoulder so Jason's hand wouldn't stay there. "Ultra's my Pokémon true, but he's my responsibility!"

"But what are you going to do?" asked Jason.

Jay glared. "The one thing I can do." He picked up a small rock. "Alright rock, I choose you!" He hurled the rock at the Butterfree, and then at the other bugs.

Jason sighed. "Might as well. Rock, here we go!" Soon, the two were hurling rocks, and chasing after the bugs.

As the two rushed after the bugs, Jay spotted something in the corner of his eye, but he continued running.

{Not so fast, Pokémon trainer,} growled a hauntingly familiar voice. {In the name of Agatha, _stop_!}

Suddenly, Jay and Jason froze.

A Haunter hovered down in front of the two trainers. {And now, my two trainers, you are mine!}

****

Dee and Agua sat watching the mysterious bird called Feargost. But like Psyghost, Feargost was soon to rebel and go against Agatha and her ghost.

It wasn't in a cage, unlike the two girls. Though mentally, it was trapped in the gym, like Psyghost was. In fact, Psyghost and Feargost weren't much different, if they didn't look so different, Dee would have thought that Psyghost evolved into Feargost, or the other way around.

{Well, well, well,} said the voice of the gym leader, Agatha. {It seems your little friends have been captured. But not just by me. No. The spider Pokémon have Psyghost and Ultra, and they're not planning on giving them back so soon.}

Before them, Agatha appeared.

Dee glared. "Go away Agatha! We don't care about your lies."

{Who says I'm lying?} asked Agatha. {I can sense people's thoughts and feelings. I can even tell Team Rockets' feelings as we speak.}

With a flash, Dee and Agua we watching Team Rocket at a beach sun tanning.

"Prepare for trouble, make it double double," said Mike, Nick, Kelly, and Fire Kat in unison, as the tanned. "To protect the world from untanned trainers." They continued with a strange new motto, mostly about the beach.

And then, a servant walked up the four, except it was-

"Teria!" exclaimed Dee and Agua. "Team Rocket's leader."

The vision faded away. {And that's not all, my little Poké-trainers, no. It seems that if Ultra and Psyghost do escape, the spiders will kill your human friends.}

Chapter Seven: The Final Battle

Part I: In Search for the Spiders

"Tra!"

"Psy!"

"Ra traaa!"

"Ghoooost!"

Battling their way against the forest's best, Ultra and Psyghost knocked out Butterfree, Stung, Beedrill, Venomoth, and a deadly Golomoth, a mix between Golbat and Venomoth.

And now, Ultra and Psyghost were about to battle the three arachnids.

_Alright Spika, we played your game,_ Ultra growled. _Now it's time for us to go against you, unless you're chicken!_

_Hardly,_ muttered Spika. _We're just going to get ready for the match. Besides, you two look like you need a break._

Two Pinsir guards walked up Ultra and Psyghost, and brought them to their temporary rooms.

As Ultra and Psyghost talked about how to beat the spiders, there was a knock at the door.

_Ya don't have to knock, we're trapped here you know,_ growled Ultra.

The door opened to reveal Spida.

{What do you want?} commanded Psyghost.

_I'm surprise you're going through with this, that's all,_ answered Spida. _You must be pretty good friends with this trainer of yours Ultra._

_It's more of a friend, not a trainer,_ replied Ultra. _And why do you care? You're going to kill them if we win._

_About that_, said Spida. _I may be able to prevent it._

****

In the arena, Ultra and Psyghost stood at one end of it, while the trio of spiders stood at the other end.

_So, you're going to go battle us Spidey, Spida, and then Spika?_ Ultra asked. _You'll battle in that order?_

Spika snored. _Who said _anything_ about us going one at a time? It's going to be us against you two._

{But that's not fair,} moaned Psyghost.

_It's fair to us,_ replied Spidey. _In fact, here's all the rules. You must defeat us before sun down, and that's not too long from now. The only thing is that we can use the whole forest to battle in, so if you can't find us, we win._

Spidey, Spida, and Spika leaped down from their chairs. And in unison they shouted, _Let the match begin!_

_I'm not letting you guys get away that easily!_ Ultra charged up and gave them his mighty shocker attack.

But reacting before Ultra, the trio of spiders shot their webbing form behind their backs, and launched up into the tree.

{Quickly, we'll have to follow their webbing!} rushed Psyghost.

Ultra nodded, and quickly climbed up the webbing only to find-

_Traaa!_ Ultra screeched. At the top of the tree he had hit a light screen. _Psyghost, what kind of attacks do these Pokémon have?_

{Their few spider attacks, bug attacks, and probably psybeam and light screen,} answered Psyghost.

_I've found the light screen,_ Ultra moaned.

Psyghost hovered up beside Ultra. {Hmmm, finding them could be harder than I thought. Let's stick to the ground.}

The two jumped to the ground.

_I know._ Ultra smiled evilly. _Those spiders won't get away if I give them my most powerful attack. Ultra shocker! I'd fill the whole forest with lighting, surely hitting them._

{Try it,} said Psyghost.

_Ultra tra. . . _Ultra charged up for his ultra shocker attack. As electricity formed around the small mouse, he released the electricity along with a loud shout. _RAAAAAA!_

Electricity swamped the forest. And as it did, Psyghost could barely notice a small screen around them.

{Ultra, quickly, create a thunder shield,} ordered Psyghost.

_Why?_

{Because we've fallen into one of their traps.} Psyghost sighed. {This whole area is filled with light screens that are able to reflect every move that hits the light screen . . .}

Chapter Nine: A Little Help

Ultra quickly focused on his thunder shield, and electricity shot from his cheeks and surrounded him and Psyghost.

As Ultra's ultra shocker reflected off of the light screens and shot back at the two Pokémon. As the electricity impacted Ultra's thunder shield, the electric barrier exploded blasting Ultra and Psyghost into the sky.

Below them, was a small river, Psyghost turned to Ultra said, {The two of us have to try to land in the water so we can survive.}

_It's worth a shot,_ muttered the injured Ultra. Ultra opened up his arms and legs so he would be able to float down more easily.

As he did, he noticed some water Pokémon quickly rushing towards them.

Below him, he heard a horribly loud _splash_, coming from Psyghost. And Ultra slowly floated down next to Psyghost. Then, they could see the water Pokémon rushing up to them.

{Ultra, we're about to be attack, try to give it your thunder shocker,} suggested Psyghost.

Ultra nodded quickly and began to charge up when all of a sudden-

_Hold your fire Ultra!_ the voice of a familiar Pokémon shouted. _It's me, Spiral!_

Ultra smiled, as the purplish Pokémon swam up to Ultra and Psyghost. _Spiral, can you help, we have sort of a small problem at hand._

Spiral sighed. _Let me take a wild guess, the arachnid Pokémon?_

{I'm afraid so,} said Psyghost. {Spiral right? I'm Psyghost.}

_Hello,_ said Spiral. _And let me take another guess, you want my help in some way to defeat the spiders, right? Can't fighting 'em with two Pokémon on your team, so you want three Pokémon on your team, correct?_

_No,_ said Ultra. _We just need to know their weakness so we can fight back!_

{So, besides fire and ice, what attacks that we'd have be strong against them?} Psyghost asked.

_Well, there's no other weakness besides those,_ answered Spiral.

_Ugh,_ Psyghost and Ultra both moaned.

_But the second best thing to use against them are their own attacks reflected back on them,_ said Spiral. _Yes, that's their other weakness, the spider type Pokémon are weakened by spiders. And I'm sure your ultimate attacks can do some damage against them._

Ultra and Psyghost both smiled.

_You both are psychics, so you guys should know all the barrier attacks,_ said Spiral.

{Looks like the spiders have something coming towards them,} said Psyghost.

Ultra nodded. _Yeah, the spiders' own attacks._

Chapter Ten: The Final Battle

Part II: A Hostage

As Ultra stood tall, knowing exactly what to do, the mouse Pokémon suddenly had faith that the two would make it out of the forest. But as he thought that-

_Splash! Splash!_

_What's that?_ Spiral asked.

Ultra glared. _The spiders! They're using their web-cannon!_ He turned to Spiral. _You better get out of here, I don't want you to get stuck in this little problem._

Spiral nodded and went swimming off.

The web-cannons continued being shot at Ultra and Psyghost but continued missing. They were waiting for something.

{They want us to run,} warned Psyghost. {But I know exactly what to do. Lets use our psytoss and toss their attacks right back at them.}

Ultra smirked. _Not a good idea spiders! We don't scare easily!_ Ultra eyes glowed, as did the webbing that the spiders were shooting at the two. Suddenly, the balls reversed directions and shot at the spiders.

"Deeeeee!" Spidey quickly fell from the tree.

_Here that Spida, Spika!_ Ultra shouted. _We have Spidey! Now you're only two Pokémon! And we have a hostage!_

_Keep him if you want!_ Spika's voice replied. _He's just one less problem to deal with!_

Spidey toughened up. _Hey!_

The two took Spidey to a small pit. They ordered Spidey to create a webbing-cover over the top so he wouldn't be able to get out, except for one little hole that Ultra and Psyghost needed.

Immediately, Ultra sent a small jolt of electricity into the hole to paralyze Spidey, then Psyghost used his hypnosis attack to put the spider to sleep. Psyghost use mind control so if another one of the spiders came near, or Spidey woke up, he would know.

Now the spiders had to come out of hiding if they wanted to find their little brother, even though they acted as if they didn't.

As Ultra and Psyghost searched for more of the spiders, an idea popped into Psyghost's head. {Ultra, what if you try your ultra shocker attack again, and I try my psyblast attack, only if they reflect back at us, you use your flash attack to blind them and then we reflect the attack and psytoss it at the spiders.}

_What if we missed, we might get killed,_ said Ultra.

{That may just be a risk we might have to take,} said Psyghost.

Ultra sighed. _If we're going to do this, we just do it in the middle of the forest at least. You know, so they can get a _real_ shocking._

Chapter Eleven: The Ultimate Attacks

The sun was nearing its time in the sky. Ultra and Psyghost quickly rushed to the clearing in the center of the forest.

_Listen to me Spida, Spika,_ shouted Ultra. _This is your last chance! We have a plan, let us go, or be injured beyond belief!_

There was no reply to Ultra's shout.

{Fine, then you shall meet the wrath of Ultra and Psyghost!} Psyghost shouted to the spiders. He turned to Ultra. {Ready when you are.}

_Right,_ said Ultra. _We'll send them our blast on three! One . . . two . . . _three_!_

Lightning flashed from above, and one bolt shot down from the sky and hit Ultra, charging him up. Then, Ultra released the electricity with a mighty cry.

Psyghost chanted a mysterious chant and psywaves appeared all around him. Slowly many came until they surrounded him like a ball. With a loud shout from Psyghost, the psywaves went flying through the forest.

{Now Ultra,} ordered Psyghost.

Ultra nodded. Ultra's cheeks gave a quick flash blinding the two spiders in the forest. Then, Ultra made a little circle with his finger and a reflecting light screen appeared.

Psyghost copied Ultra's light screen attack so they would both be save.

And as they thought, the ultra shocker and psyblast attack had been reflected back at the two. And as the attacks were only inches away from Psyghost and Ultra, the attacks reflected off their light screens and went flying back at the spiders.

So it'd be on target, Psyghost and Ultra quickly used their psytoss attack to guide their attacks to Spida and Spika. 

When the attacks finally hit the two spiders, there was a great flash of light as the attacks exploded in the spider's faces.

****

Back in the main arena, the three (injured) spiders sat weakly in their chairs.

_Well, Ultra, Psyghost, you two have proven yourselves well, and you may be released from the forest,_ said Spika. _But you must _never_ return. Meanwhile, your friend will be destroyed._

Spida poked Spika suddenly.

Spika quietly whispered, _Not now, I'm in the middle of a speech._

_But I was thinking, you know about the killing their friends, do we _really_ need to their friends?_ Spida asked.

_We have to Spida,_ explained Spika. _It's our job as the bad guys in this story._

Spida sighed.

The injured Spidey said, _Ultra, Psyghost, you are free and you two may teleport out of the forest now, or you'll be forced to stay here, permanently._

Ultra and Psyghost nodded and quickly teleported off.

Chapter Twelve: Attacks of Agatha's Ghosts!

The Haunter smirked evilly. {In the name of Agatha, ghost Pokémon attack!} The Haunter laughed evilly.

Gastly, Haunter, Gengar, and numerous forms of Orb rushed after Jay and Jason. Being the smart people they were, they ran for their lives.

As they ran around for about a half and hour before Jay and Jason finally fell to the ground.

****

**Thud!**

Ultra and Psyghost had teleported themselves from the arena to outside of the forest.

{We have to find your friend,} said Psyghost. He looked around and suddenly realized something. {The teleportation must have sent us back in time, look! The sun isn't over where it was before.}

_Spida must have done something,_ agreed Ultra. He looked into the forest and he saw something above the trees.

It was a Fire Orb. {Never mind, it was just the light from the fiery Fire Orb.}

_Agatha's ghost are here, we have to stop them,_ said Ultra.

{But we have to stop the spiders too,} said Psyghost. {What'll we do?}

****

Gasping for air, Jay lay helpless on the ground. The Haunter, who seemed to be the leader of the other ghost-Pokémon, with two Gastly and a Gengar floated towards Jay and the others.

Jay's eyes looked away from the ghost and down at the ground, he suddenly saw a bunch of Weedle crawling towards him. He knew, he just knew, this would be the end.

_TRA!_

Electricity zapped the four ghost Pokémon suddenly. Then, an thunder shield was set up around Jay and Jason.

"Ultra?" murmured Jay.

Jay's Ultra rushed up in front of him, guarding the two humans. "Ra tra ultra ra, ra, ra tra ul, ult, ultr, ultra, _ultra_!"

"Wee, weedle, wee_dle!_" growled the Weedle.

Then, a strange spider-like Pokémon jumped up from behind the group of Weedle and landed next to Ultra.

"Spi, spi, spida spi!" ordered the spider. One of the spider's legs pointed towards the ghost Pokémon.

Psyghost hovered down next to Ultra and the spider. {That's right Weedle, do as Spida says! Don't try kill Jay and Jason, fight off the ghost instead! Unless you want your forest destroyed!}

The Weedle suddenly leaped towards the other ghost Pokémon.

Spida smiled.

{Spida, won't you come with us and help us defeat Agatha and rescue our friends?} Psyghost asked Spida.

Spida quickly nodded.

Ultra deactivated the thunder shield, and Jay, Jason, Ultra, Psyghost, and Spida rushed out of the forest and headed back to the gym.

****

It seems Jay and Jason managed to acquire a new Pokémon to their group, Spida. And with Spida, they might be able to save Dee, Agua, Team Rocket, and their Pokémon. But first, they must defeat Agatha in, _Challenge on Arachnid Island: Part III – Gengar Versus Psyghost!_

Coming Soon: As Jay, Agua, Dee, and Ultra's adventures on Arachnid Island continues, the four discover two mysterious rare bird Pokémon to could change the balance of everything. Now, the four along with many other co-stars are fighting for their lives in the first Super Pokémon movie. ¤Ultra Pokémon¤ : Battle of the Evolved Pokémon!


	21. Challenge on the Arachnid Island Part II...

****

SUPER

POKéMON

Jay, Jason, Ultra and Psyghost have return to

the gym to fight for Dee, Agua, and Team Rocket.

**__**

Episode XXI

CHALLENGE ON ARACHNID ISLAND

PART III

****

Gengar Versus Psyghost

Jay Barial

A Small Note:

The stadium used in _Super Pokémon #21: Challenge on Arachnid Island Part III: Gengar Versus Psyghost_, called the psychic stadium, is really a copy right of Nintendo's _Super Smash Brother_'s final arena. Thank you. -Ultram

Chapter One: Not So Fast . . .

Running from the forest with Jason not far behind along with Ultra, Psyghost, and Spida, the Super Pokémon trainer, Jay Barial, rushed back to the gym where his friends and his enemies were held captive.

In the midst of the deadly forest, Ultra and Psyghost had fought for their lives and the lives of Jay and Jason in the last episode. They fought the trio of arachnids, Spidey, Spida, and Spika, and the spiders' best. At the last minute, Spida decided to join them, and the trio of Pokémon left with Jay and Jason.

Agatha's gym slowly came back into the sight. Jay smiled brightly thinking of Dee and Agua.

****

Curled up in a ball, Dee sat in the corner shivering. She hadn't had anything to eat for days. Agua and Team Rocket were in the same situation too.

The six were in separate cages in Agatha's gym's attic. Their Poké Balls and Super Balls were in another cage, waiting to be killed by the gym leader. Her Pokémon were there too. They were in the far corner, caged up, except for the mighty Feargost, the flying bird rare Pokémon.

{Dee,} murmured an annoying voice. Before Dee, Agatha appeared floating. {Dee, it seems Jay and Jason have managed to obtain Spida, one of the four arachnid Pokémon. Your friends have slipped passed my troops, and now you shall do my biding.}

"I'm . . . I'm not d-d-doing _anything_ f-for . . . you," Dee managed to say.

{Oh, but that's where you're wrong.} Agatha's body suddenly began to glow, creating a dark outline around her, and the same was happening to Dee and Agua.

****

Jay smiled brightly. The tall mysterious gym wasn't that far away. He'd have the battle of a lifetime there too. As long as he didn't run into any trouble-

"No so fast Barial," said a familiar voice.

Jay slowly came to a stop and looked around. Jason, Ultra, Psyghost, and Spida slowed down too.

"Agua?" whispered Jay.

"If only it were true Jay." Suddenly, from above them, Agua and Dee appeared floating in the air.

"Dee! Agua! What happened to you guys?" shouted Jason.

"We aren't in control of our bodies," answered Dee. "We can barely control what we're speaking and thinking."

They grabbed two Super Balls. They shouted together, "Go!"

Out of the two Super Balls came Artic and Diver. But something was different about them. Their eyes were a dark black color.

{Agatha's controlling Dee and Agua, along with all their Pokémon!} Psyghost exclaimed. {They took their strongest Pokémon, and if Agatha is controlling them they'll be ten times stronger!}

"Well then I'll just use my top Pokémon! Ultra, go!" shouted Jay.

"Psyghost, Spida, go into action now!" shouted Jason.

Ultra, Psyghost, and Spida all leaped into the air.

"Give them your best shot!" shouted Jay and Jason.

"Jason, Jay, forgive us," said Dee. "Artic, ice beam!"

Agua smiled evilly. "I'm sorry Jay. Diver, water wave!"

Chapter Two: Battle against Friends

"Veer!" Diver shot into the air and splashed down onto the trio of good Pokémon.

Artic circled around Diver and its catch, waiting for Ultra and the others to make their move.

"Agua's Diver is no match for Ultra! Ultra, thunder shocker!" ordered Jay.

"Harden," replied Agua.

Diver's liquid body hardened over, similar to ice except it was still able to move. As Ultra's thunder shocker attack hit Diver, the electricity bounced off and hit Ultra, Psyghost, and Spida.

{We shall try a new tactic,} Psyghost replied. {Teleportation!}

With a quick flicker, Psyghost teleported his two allies out of Diver's trap.

"Now is your chance Artic, ice beam!" shouted Dee.

Artic dived down at the three and shot a beam of water-like ice from its mouth out at Ultra, Psyghost, and Spida, slowly freezing them over.

Jay and Jason gasped. "No!"

Suddenly, smoke surrounded Jay, Jason, Dee, Agua, Diver, Artic, and the frozen Ultra, Psyghost, and Spida.

"Prepare for trouble," said a voice.

"And you can make that double, double," said another.

"To protect the world from devastation," said a third voice.

"To bind all bad guys within our nation," agreed a fourth voice.

"To announce the evils of truth and love," continued the first figure.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," replied the second.

"Mike!" The gas cleared to reveal a member of Team Rocket.

"Nick." The gas cleared to reveal the other member of Team Rocket.

"And Kelly." And finally the gas cleared to reveal the final member of Team Rocket.

The altered Meowth walked out from between Team Rocket's feet, "Fire Kat! That _is_ right!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light," said Kelly.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight . . ." began Fire Kat.

"All of us!" they finished.

Jay glared. "This should be intersting, Team Rocket's even under Agatha's control."

"Even under that old witch's control, we still have the power to complete our mission!" shouted Mike.

"And that's to capture Ultra!" Nick leaped into the air and grabbed the ice block of the three Pokémon.

"Agatha will award us Ultra when we bring him back," said Kelly. "So, just go away, okay? Alakazam, go!" She threw a Poké Ball, and out of the ball came Kelly's human-size Alakazam.

"Kazam," growled Alakazam.

"Alakazam, psybeam," ordered Kelly.

Amazingly enough, Alakazam listened to Kelly and used its psybeam attack on Jay and Jason.

"Arg!" they both cried.

"Agatha's controlling Alakazam so it listens to Kelly," moaned Jay.

As the psybeam attack continued, Jay and Jason slowly began totally confused, and passed out.

The last thing Jay heard before entering total blackness was, "Team Rocket _finally_ capture Ultra!" from Fire Kat.

Chapter Three: A Trainer's Gotta do

What a Friend's Gotta do!

"No!" cried Dee as she was teleported back into her cage.

Agatha's annoying cackle rang through the attic. {Well Dee, you and Agua did well. As did your enemies, Team Rocket. And as I said, I will award them Ultra and I will also award Kelly a discipline device, so Alakazam will listen to you.}

As Dee listened to this, she suddenly became cold and weak again. Agatha had just powered her and her Pokémon up to battle and capture Ultra.

"B-B-But," shivered Dee, "what-at . . . what about Jay? A-A-And what about . . . J-Jason? They are still . . . are free?"

{Yes that is true,} said Agatha. {But another trainer is coming, and I plan to battle him them rob him too.}

Dee raised a curious eyebrow. "Could I possibly see who?"

Agatha waved her hands around in a circular pattern and a small image of a familiar figure appeared before Dee.

It was Blake Oak.

****

_Must remain alive!_ Jay's mind shouted. _Must . . . stay . . . alive!_

Jay's eyes suddenly shot open. Above him, he saw the familiar face of his rival, Blake Oak.

"Blake," said Jay weakly. "What are you doing here?"

Blake gave an evil smile, and contenfully said, "It seems Barial that I just saved your hide. Now I believe you should reward me with a Pokémon of some sort."

Jay shook his head. "Not now Blake. Jason and I have a mission."

His rival raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Jay sighed and explained what happened.

"Whoa Barial, you really mess things up huh?" Blake snickered evilly. "Well, I'm sure Agatha will be happy to face me and I might just get your Pokémon back."

"_If_ you win," noted Jay.

Jason began to moan as he came to.

Jay snapped his fingers. "Well, I have an idea. If Agatha wants a Pokémon battle, she'll get one! But Blake, you'll need our help."

"You two losers?" asked Blake. "Even if I do accept your help, why are you offering it?"

Jay got up from off the ground. "A Pokémon trainer's gotta do, what a _friend_'s gotta do Blake. What a friend's gotta do."

Chapter Four: Blake's Battle

"As a last resort, you two will battle," said Blake. He smiled proudly. "I am the top Pokémon trainer in our town, so I should be able to handle Agatha alone!"

Jay turned to Jason angrily. Jason sighed and shrugged. Both knew Blake had no clue what he was getting himself into.

****

**THUD! THUD!**

Blake banged on Agatha's large doors.

Jay flinched. "Blake, back away from the doorway, and duck."

Blake gave a confused look, and followed Jay and Jason. The trio ducked down just as the gym doors blasted open and Stung, Golbat, and Zubat flew over head.

{Well it seems we have a new challenger,} said Agatha's ghastly voice.

"Hey Agatha, cut to the chase, Blake knows what's going on, and he wishes to challenge you to save our friends," said Jay.

Agatha smiled evilly. {I accept your challenge Oak. I hope you are as good of a trainer as your relative Gary Oak.}

****

Jay and Jason watched, being guarding by numerous ghosts, as Blake prepared for battle against Agatha's ghost.

{We shall use five Pokémon Blake, understood?} Agatha growled from one side of the stadium.

"Ah, all right," said Blake. "For my starting Pokémon, I choose you Ultimate Orb!" He threw a Super Ball and out of it appeared Blake's Ultimate Orb.

{Ah, an Ultimate Orb, I have one of those too, but I shall not use it to challenge yours,} said Agatha. {For this battle, I'll use my Feargost!}

With a snap of her fingers appeared the mighty Feargost.

{Feargost, start things off with a razor wing attack, now!} Agatha stated.

"Razor wing, huh?" Blake smirked. "Ultimate Orb, light screen."

Feargost shot down at Ultimate Orb as it created a small light screen. But to Blake's surprise, Feargost's wing cut right through the screen.

{Glare!} Agatha, the deadly Pokémon trainer shouted.

Feargost's eyes flashed and Ultimate Orb froze there in midair paralyzed.

"Ultimate Orb return." Ultimate Orb shot into the Super Ball. Blake smiled. "Now you shall face my best. I choose Venustoise!" He threw the ball and out of it revealed the large Super Pokémon.

{Feargost, aim for the plant,} commanded Agatha. {Drill peck.}

Feargost flew above Blake's Pokémon and then beak first, Feargost spun down and its beak drilled into Venustoise's back.

"Oise!" cried Venustoise as it fell to the ground.

Blake flinched. "Fine, Venustoise wasn't the best Pokémon to bring out anyway." Blake held up Venustoise's Super Ball and it popped back in. "Because now, I'll choose Feargost's ultimate enemy, I need Electric Orb!"

He threw the Super Ball and out of it Electric Orb came.

Jay glanced over at Jason. "His Electric Orb may just be able to stop Feargost."

"'May' is the key word here Jay," noted Jason.

Chapter Five: Not Another One!

{Ah, another victim,} sneered Agatha. {Feargost, double team-gust attack.}

Blake smiled. "A little scared huh? Well my Electric Orb is very accurate! Thunderwave, now!"

Feargost began flying around in a large circle. It was combining it evading double team attack, to make it look like there were a bunch of Feargost flying around in the room, while creating a deadly gust to blow Electric Orb away.

Meeting Feargost's challenge, Electric Orb quickly used its thunderwave attack. But to Blake and Electric Orb's surprise, the electricity was spun back at Electric Orb.

"Huh?" cried Blake, Jay, and Jason.

Agatha chuckled evilly as the thunderwave attack shot back at Electric Orb and it fell to the ground paralyzed. {Now Feargost, hypnosis!}

"Gost-gost-gost-gost," chanted Feargost and hypnosis waves poured from Feargost's eyes and hit Electric Orb, forcing it into a deep sleep.

"Electric Orb, return!" Blake held out Electric Orb's Super Ball as the red beam shot from it and Electric Orb quickly returned.

Blake glared at Agatha. She snickered then asked, {Which Pokémon do you want my Feargost to defeat now?}

Blake thought for a moment. "I wasn't planning on using this one, but you're asking for it." From Blake's belt he pulled of a Poké Ball. He threw it into the air and from it appeared an Alakazam.

{Let's make this quick Feargost!} Agatha growled.

"Gost!" agreed the bird.

"Alakazam, psybeam!" ordered Blake.

{Feargost, agility,} commanded Agatha.

Feargost began spinning around faster, and faster, dodging the psywaves the shot from Alakazam's eyes. As Alakazam tried to lock on Feargost with its eyes, Alakazam slowly became confused.

"No!" cried Blake.

{Feargost, finish it off, talon strike!} Agatha ordered.

Feargost dived down and scraped Alakazam on the head. Alakazam fell to the ground.

Agatha smiled happily. {That would be your last Pokémon, Blake. Now you and your Pokémon will be mine!}

With a snap of her fingers, Blake and Feargost were suddenly teleported away.

{Looks like I have yet another one of your friends, Jay.} Agatha smiled evilly. {I will let you challenge with five of your strongest Pokémon. If you win you and your friends will be free, of course Psyghost will still be mine.}

Jay thought for a moment. _If Blake couldn't defeat Agatha, then I probably can't! His Pokémon are way stronger than mine are, but I need to fight Agatha to try to save my friends, Team Rocket, my Pokémon, and Ultra!_

Jay nodded. "I accept your challenge."

Jason stepped up next Jay. "So do I, it'll be a tag team. I'll select my Ratorina."

"Ultra, Electric Orb, Psyghost, and Spida will be my choice," said Jay.

Agatha gave a simple nod, and Jay's Ultra, Electric Orb appeared at his feet, as did Psyghost and Spida. Next to Jason, a strange creature, similar to Ratorino, appeared near him.

{Before the battle can begin, so no one will get harmed, we shall place our fighters in the psychic arena,} said Agatha.

In front of Jay, a small machine appeared, sort of like a mini television, inside of it showed the legendary psychic arena. A medium size area in the middle of time and space itself. Because of this, if the opponent fell, this would mean the trainer wasn't a good one for not recalling his Pokémon. It was only a myth to Jay and Jason, but now their Pokémon would be fighting on it.

{Now let the battle begin.}

**__**

****WHO'S THAT POKéMON: ORTFSEGA?****

Chapter Six: Round One -

Electric Orb Showdown

**__**

****IT'S FEARGOST! "Fear!!"****

Jay sighed and thought for a second. "I choose Electric Orb, you go first.

Agatha nodded and teleported Electric Orb to the arena.

{Hmm, an Electric Orb,} noted Agatha. {Well my Electric Orb is strong too. I summon you, Electric Orb!} In front of Jay's eyes, an Electric Orb appeared out of thin in the psychic arena with his Electric Orb right next to it.

"Electric Orb, _slam_!" shouted Jay.

{Evade,} Agatha commanded simply.

"Elect!" To Jay's surprise, his Pokémon could hear him in the psychic arena, and Electric Orb shot into the air right above Agatha's Electric Orb and slammed down. Unfortunately, Electric Orb was too late and slammed into the ground.

{Nightshade.}

Taking advantage of the moment, Agatha's Electric Orb used its deadly nightshade attack against Jay's stunned Electric Orb.

"No!" cried Jay.

"Tra ra!" cried Ultra.

Electric Orb was getting weaker and weaker.

"Electric Orb, thunder shield!" ordered Jay.

Electricity suddenly covered Electric Orb.

{That puny attack won't stop the wrath of my Pokémon,} commented Agatha. {Electric Orb, ultimate shocker.}

A strong current of electricity flowed from Agatha's Electric Orb. It shot the electricity at other Electric Orb's thunder shield. To Jay's surprise, the shield suddenly exploded sending Jay's Electric Orb flying, almost falling off the edge of the arena where the unknown lay.

"What!" Jay screamed in a fury.

"Agatha's Electric Orb used an electric attack so powerful that it overload the thunder shield," answered Jason. "This isn't good Jay, recall Electric Orb."

Jay nodded. He began to shout "Electric Orb, return!" when suddenly Agatha ordered Electric Orb to do another move.

{Screech!}

"Orrrrrrb!" screeched Electric Orb, drowning out Jay's order.

"Face it Jay, Agatha's Pokémon is at a much higher level than yours," said Jason. "Your Electric Orb can't win, unless it knows some sort of trick."

"Ultra tra ultra ra?" wondered Ultra.

Jay grabbed his Pokédex. "Alright, what is an attack I taught my Electric Orb that other Electric Orb wouldn't know?"

Within acouple of second, the machine answered, "Solar beam, confuse ray, body slam, and fissure."

"Jay, why would you teach your Electric Orb attacks like that?" Jason asked.

Jay smiled. "Thought they might come in handy some day. Electric Orb, confuse ray, now!"

Electric Orb nodded, and confuse rays blasted from all around it. Slowly Agatha's Electric Orb began _really_ confused.

"Body slam!" shouted Jay.

Electric Orb slammed the enemy Electric Orb, head on. Agatha's Electric Orb went flying against the wall.

"Now, fissure strike!" commanded Jay.

{No!} Shouted Agatha.

Electric Orb shot down at the ground near the enemy Electric Orb, making part of it split and gravel and dust covered the arena. When it cleared, Jay's Electric Orb hovered happily over Agatha's Electric Orb.

Chapter Seven: Round Two -

Advantage of Evolution?

{No!} Agatha shouted once more.

"Electric Orb return!" Jay shouted happily.

Agatha sighed and teleported Jay's Electric Orb from the arena.

"I'll be using Spida for my next Pokémon." He pointed down at the spider Pokémon."

Agatha nodded and teleported Spida to the arena. {Electric Orb, return to your chambers.} Electric Orb quickly teleported away. {I would choose Feargost right now, but it is still weak. Never the less, this small Spida shall be an easy win. I choose Fire Orb!} Where Electric Orb laid, a Fire Orb teleported in its place.

Jason sighed. "Nice idea, Jay. Let's get Spida fried."

"Spida?" wondered Spida curiously.

"Ra!" shouted Ultra.

"Da," Spida sighed. It crawled towards Fire Orb, and got ready to attack.

{Lets finish this thing right now Fire Orb, fire blast!} Agatha commanded.

"Spida, evade," said Jay.

The blast of fire, formed in a Japanese word, shot at Spida, but the small Pokémon evaded the attack by running around the edge of the circular arena.

"It's no use Agatha, your Fire Orb can't hit my Spida!" Jay laughed evilly.

Agatha sighed. {We shall see. Fire Orb, psywave!}

Fire Orb shot psywaves from its eyes firing at Spida, but still, Spida was able to run Fire Orb's attack.

{Stupid orb! Fire Orb, the time is now!} Shouted Agatha.

Fire Orb began glowing brightly and suddenly it began to grow and glow brightly. It was beginning to evolve into Solar Orb.

"I have the advantage while your Fire Orb is evolving. Yes! Now, while Fire Orb's occupied, arachnid drain!" Jay ordered.

Spida leaped into the air and attempted to bite Fire Orb, but the orb's abilities made Spida be thrown off the arena. Luckily, Spida shot webbing and was able to get it to stick onto edge of the arena. It quickly climbed back up.

"What's going on?" cried Jay.

"Pokémon are temporarily invincible during their evolving stage," answered Jay's Pokédex. "It is always wiser for a trainer to use an attack like solar beam or skull bash that takes two turns to use the move rather than a head on attack."

"Spida, stop the evolution now, glare attack!" shouted Jay.

As Solar Orb was just about to appear from its evolution staging, Spida's eyes flashed and the Fire Orb/Solar Orb mix slowly froze in paralysis.

"Yes!" cried Jay. "Your Pokémon's frozen in an evolution paralyzed form. Its useless Agatha, recall your Pokémon."

Agatha sighed. {Return Solar Orb.}

"Spida too."  
The two Super Pokémon were teleported from the psychic arena.

{Golomoth, attack!} Agatha commanded.

"Ah, a poison Pokémon." Jason smiled happily. "It's Ratorina's turn."

In the hovering psychic arena, Jason's Ratorina teleported in the center of the gym, while a strange mixture between Golbat and Venomoth appeared.

"Ratorina," said Jay's Pokédex. "A poison-rat Super Pokémon. After evolving, Ratorina is able to stand on its hind legs and use its legs and fist for deadly attacks. Its deadly fangs have grown since its first stage. Evolves into Ratoqueen. And Golomoth, a bat moth Super Pokémon. The spores from its deadly wings make a deadly combination with its supersonic screech. Its long Venomoth/Golbat wings make deadly, sharp, weapon."

"This should be an intersting fight," commented Jay.

Chapter Eight: Round Three -

Fight for a Vengeance

{My Golomoth will have the advantage, since it will not easily fall off the arena,} explained Agatha. {Your Ratorina can be easily nudged off.}

Jason smirked. "We'll see."

{Golomoth, leech life now!}

"Ratorina, counter it with fury swipes!"

"Gol!" Golomoth dropped down from above psychic arena and down at Ratorina.

"Na!" Ratorina quickly leaped up in to the air and furiously scratched Golomoth as it attempted to bite Ratorina.

Agatha gasped in surprise. {Golomoth, razor wing attack.}

Golomoth slashed at Ratorina with its razor sharp wings, attempted to stop it with its deadly swipes.

"Ratorina!" cried Jason.

{Haze!}

"Lo!" Golomoth spat gases out at Ratorina, blinding the rat Super Pokémon.

{Now, bite!} Ordered Agatha.

Golomoth shot down and bit Ratorina hard.

"Rat!" Ratorina jumped up in pain.

Jason sighed for a moment; this probably wouldn't work now that Ratorina couldn't see anything.

Ratorina ran around the arena in pain, attempted to both ease the pain and evade Golomoth's final-blow attack, but it slowly slowed down and collapsed in the center of the arena where the psychic sign, a picture of an eye, lay.

Suddenly, Ratorina began glowing brightly. It was beginning to evolve into.

"Yes!" shouted Jason. "Ratorina's evolving into Ratoqueen!"

Jay held his Pokédex. "Ratoqueen, a poison-rat Super Pokémon. The deadly fangs have grown, and so have its horn. Its massive body can use numerous slam attacks and its horn can be used as poison attacks."

"Wait, doesn't Ratorina evolve into Ratoqueen with a Mysterious Gem or a Psychic Gem or something?" asked Jay.

"Sometimes, if a Pokémon is in the right place or battle at the right time, it'll evolve on its own," explained Jason.

"Oh," said Jay. "I get it. When it was lying in the middle of the psychic arena, the powers to evolve came over it." He squinted at the mini television. "Or maybe there's a gem in the middle of the eye or something."

Jason shrugged, then went back to the battle. "Ratoqueen, stop that flying bug right now, horn scorn!" shouted Jason.

{Don't let that thing touch you first, leech life now!" Agatha said.

Ratoqueen leaped into the air and her horn hit Golomoth right in the stomach and the bat moth Super Pokémon fell to the ground.

{No!} Shouted Agatha.

"Yes!" disagreed Jason. "Ratoqueen, body slam."

Ratoqueen jumped into the air and slammed right down onto the annoying Golomoth, twice before Jason ordered it for another attack.

{Golomoth use all your strength to get up and use your mega drain attack.}

"Yeah right, in honor of Ratorino, use your horn drill attack!" shouted Jason.

"Golo!" Golomoth slowly got into the air.

"Rato!" Ratoqueen leaped into the air, the small horn on her head began spinning around like a drill and she slammed the horn into Golomoth's stomach. The bat moth fell quickly to the ground.

Chapter Nine: Round Four -

The Ultimate Ultra

{No, no, _no_!} shouted Agatha. {You stupid Pokémon, _we're_ suppose to win! Golomoth, return!} Golomoth was quickly teleported from the arena.

"Ratoqueen, return!" Ratoqueen was quickly teleported back to Jason and they gave each other a hug for avenging Ratorino's death.

Jay looked down at Ultra. "I'm sorry I have to send you out there but, Ultra here you go."

Ultra sighed, as it was teleported into the arena.

{Against your Ultra you shall see its _ultimate_ destruction, for I choose Ultimate Orb!} growled Agatha.

In the arena Ultra appeared at one end while an Ultimate Orb appeared at another.

Jay laughed boldly. "Ultra has faced your Ultimate Orb before, _remember_? It kicked its butt ultimately, so I can kick it again."

{Now that's a laugh, before I wasn't using my strongest Ultimate Orb in fear I'd need to use it later that day,} Agatha replied. {But now that I know I'll need to face Ultra once more I've chosen my supreme Ultimate Orb.}

"Ultra we can blow this thing away easily," shouted Jay. "Ultra shocker now!"

{Heh, let's see this "ultra shocker" of his against your metallic shielding,} sneered Agatha. {Iron shield.}

Ultra charged up as he prepared to use his ultimate attack. But before he could even unleash the electricity, Ultimate Orb was suddenly coated with a steel surrounding.

"Huh?" exclaimed Jay and Jason.

{Ultra's electricity will be no match for my iron shield.} Agatha laughed evilly.

"Ultra, convert your electricity to your thunder shield before Ultimate Orb attacks," shouted Jay.

"Tra?" Ultra sighed and transformed his ultra-shocker-in-the-making into a thunder shield.

{Ultimate Orb lets show this little Ultra what else your iron shield can do.} Agatha laughed evilly. {Tackle attack.}

Jay gave Agatha a confused look. "You're just using a tackle, huh?"

Ultimate Orb quickly shot right at Ultra in its thunder shield. Surprisingly enough, Ultimate Orb shot right through the thunder shield, without a single scratch, and slammed into Ultra, giving a more powerful pack with the steel armor.

"The harder they are, the lower they'll fall," growled Jay. "Did you think I was without a plan. Disable attack."

Ultra smiled happily, as his eyes became a dark red. Suddenly, the iron shield slowly faded away.

{No!} shouted Agatha. {No, no, no! Ultimate Orb, psyblast.}

"Psytoss Ultra, psytoss." Jay continued smiling.

Ultimate Orb blasted the psywaves at Ultra, but Ultra shot the waves right back at Ultimate Orb.

"Now, ultra shocker!" shouted Jay.

Ultra's cheeks charged up with tons of electricity. It shot rapidly at the injured Ultimate Orb, frying it.

"I say all you need to do is body slam it so it's paralyzed, and you are done," said Jay.

Ultra leaped into the air and slammed down onto the Ultimate Orb.

Chapter Ten: Round Five -

Psyghost's Revenge

"Return!" Jay and Agatha shouted.

Ultra and the Ultimate Orb quickly teleported out of the arena. Now only one Pokémon was left.

Jay turned to his friend, Psyghost, and said, "Well Psyghost, it's your turn now."

Psyghost nodded and was teleported to the arena.

Agatha chuckled quietly. {I knew I'd need to us this Pokémon to fight Psyghost that's why I've been saving it for you. You two have been such close friends, seemed to be the only ones who can relate to each other. Now you will have to fight to the end. I choose you, Feargost!}

In the arena, a large gust of wind appeared out of nowhere and when it cleared Feargost stood there.

{Feargost, no!} shouted Psyghost. {We don't need to fight. We don't need to fight anymore. Just surrender and this will all be over.}

{Ignore him Feargost, he is the enemy,} growled Agatha. {Your will only have your freedom once _he_ is gone! Feargost, night shade!}

"Psyghost, teleportation!" shouted Jay.

"Fear!" screeched Feargost, as waves, caused by its night shade attack, shot from its mouth.

Quickly reacting, Psyghost teleported before he could be hit.

"Time for an attack, Psyghost psybeam," commanded Jay.

{Hmm, Feargost reflect then use your talon strike attack,} Agatha ordered. {The days as a Super Pokémon trainer are up, Jay. Trusting your fate in Psyghost was your fatal mistake he isn't strong enough to face this rare bird Pokémon.}

Psywaves shot from Psyghost's eyes as his psybeam attack went under way. But before they hit Feargost, the bird created a light screen and the attack was shot back at Psyghost. Taking advantage of the stunned Psyghost, Feargost struck Psyghost will its talons.

"Jay, this battle could go on forever, we need to find Feargost's weakness," whispered Jason. "If we don't, Psyghost is finished, and so are we and our Pokémon."

Jay fished out his Pokédex. "'Dex, what are some of Psyghost's special attacks?"

"Light shade, psyblast, psytoss, nightmare, and metronome," answered Jay's Pokédex.

Jay nodded. "Let's try these one at a time. Psyghost, light shade!"

{Feargost, dark shade.}

Waves shot from Psyghost's eyes similar to the waves from Feargost's nightshade attack except the waves were a lighter color. Then Feargost did the same thing except the waves seemed to be darker. The waves hit each other in a deadly explosion.

Jay glared at Agatha. "Psyblast attack."

{Heh, agility.}

Psyghost glowed in a bluish color, building up psywaves, and suddenly they exploded onto Feargost. Unfortunately, Feargost dodged the attacks with its agility.

{Feargost fly up!}

Feargost quickly flew up in the sky above the arena.

{Dive attack.}

"Psytoss!"

Psyghost tried to push Feargost back, stopping it from crashing into Psyghost be it was too late. Feargost dived down into Psyghost.

"Psyghost, _metronome_!" cried Jay.

Psyghost's eyes ticked back and forth like a metronome on a clock and suddenly, a random attack appeared in his head. Psyghost was about to ultimate shocker.

{Quickly Feargost agility.}

Psyghost's shot electricity from its body and up at the speedy Feargost, but to the bird's surprise the electricity was following it.

{No!} cried Agatha.

The electricity hit Feargost and hit it hard. The bird fell speedily to the ground.

Jay smirked. "Seems Feargost is speedy, but its defense is pretty weak. Psyghost, psyblast attack."

{Forgive me Feargost,} whispered Psyghost. Psywaves surrounded Psyghost once more and the shot at Feargost creating an explosion.

Chapter Eleven: Round Six? -

Gengar versus Psyghost

{No! No, no!} shouted Agatha. {You've won, no!} She quickly teleported Feargost out of the arena. {Die Psyghost, die in the arena!}

Psyghost smiled. {I don't think so Agatha, I'm from around here you know!} Psyghost quickly teleported from arena and appeared in front of Agatha. {That's it Agatha, it is time for you disappear.}

Agatha laughed. {I am not truly Agatha; I am a Pokémon that took her form to get my revenge. My brothers and I are servants of a great evil and in doing his job you killed him. Now, I shall avenge Gastly's death.}

"Gastly!" exclaimed Jay.

Jason gave a confused look. "Who?"

"Gastly from Chris's Gym," answered Jay. "Dee, Agua, Ultra, and I stopped it from controlling Scarlet City's Pokémon trainers. It was a deadly battle, but we killed him in the end."

{Then you know who I am, for I am-} Agatha's figure shimmered and suddenly there was a large blast of darkness. When it cleared, there stood a Gengar.

Jay nodded. "Ultra, stop that Gengar!"

"You too Ratoqueen!" ordered Jason.

{No!} shouted Psyghost. {This battle is between you and me Gengar. You'll never use Pokémon like this ever again Gengar.}

Jay sighed. "He's right, we need to get the others freed anyway. Jason? Ultra?" He turned to his friend and his Pokémon. "Let's go!"

The two humans and the Ultra darted up the stairs to the attic.

****

Dee was extremely weak. She knew Jay and Jason were fighting for her and the others, but she didn't know how they were doing. Feargost had just returned pretty beaten up, so she figured they'd beaten the rare bird.

Team Rocket, Agua, and Blake didn't look good at all either. They were all going to collapse from the lack of everything. Then suddenly-

"We're here!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Jay?" whispered Dee. She had just noticed her vision was very unclear and could barely identify Jay, Jason, and Ultra.

"Ultra, teleport these cages away," growled Jay.

Ultra nodded, his eyes turned a bluish color and so did the cages everyone was in. The cages flickered then disappeared, releasing the captives.

Dee was about to fall backwards and about to collapse when Jason darted to save her.

"Thank you," she murmured.

Jay nodded. "Now Ultra, teleport us all out of here, and give that Feargost a blast of electricity to show it who's boss."

"No," moaned Dee weakly. "It is a captive here too. Release it."

"Tra?" wondered Ultra.

Jay gave Dee a look of confusion but nodded. "Fine Dee. Alright, and Feargost too, but teleport you and me back down to the arena to check up on Psyghost and Gengar."

"Gengar?" repeated Dee.

"Long story."

****

"Ghost!" Psyghost used its agility all around the room dodging Gengar's psychic attack. The lower part of the gym was almost completely totaled.

Jay and Ultra stared in amazement.

Psyghost and Gengar were neck-to-neck, one ready to finish the other off.

{Good-bye Jay,} said Psyghost weakly. {It has been nice knowing you. I shall save you with my explosion attack-}

"No!" cried Jay. "I shall not let you just die away! Ultra, thunder!"

Ultra gave the original ultimate electric Pokémon and gave the Gengar a heavy shock.

"Gar!" cried the Gengar. {You may have defeated me, but you'll never stop Pokémon-} He was cut off by his own screaming and faded away.

Chapter Twelve: The Truth about Agatha

Psyghost fell weakly to the ground.

"No!" cried Jay. "Ultra, grab Psyghost, now!"

"Ultra ra, ra tra!" Ultra darted to Psyghost and grabbed the ghost. He quickly ran with Jay out of the collapsing gym. They left the building just as the roof caved in.

****

Total darkness. He must have passed out or something because Jay realized he was dreaming.

"Where am I?" wondered Jay.

"A dimension between the world of the living and the world of the dead," answered a voice. "The dream world."

A person appeared before Jay. It was the spirit of Agatha.

"Thank you for setting me free Jay," whispered Agatha. "Because of this, I want you to have the Ghostly Badge." She held up four Ghostly Badges. "Give them to your friends, Dee, Agua, and Jason too. They have earned it too. Also, I wish to give you Psyghost . . . if he were only mine. He was a slave here, though he will probably choose to come with you."

"He isn't dead?" cried Jay happily.

"No, he's too strong to just fade away." Agatha smiled. "I can see that Psyghost _and_ Feargost will also join you. This Gengar is just the first of the pure, dark, and evil Pokémon out there being controlled by one Pokémon."

"Do you know who?" asked Jay.

"You shall know one day after the Pokémon League," answered Agatha. "But before that, here." She handed him a strange metal piece, similar to the ones found in the Team Rocket headquarters and in the Mysterious Mountain, "This is the second to last piece of the puzzle."

****

Jay suddenly woke up, noticing what had happened. A rock had fallen from the building and hit him on the head.

"He's awake," said Dee's familiar voice. "Jay, you alright?"

"Ultra ra tra ra a!" agreed Ultra.

He nodded. Jay got up. "Where's Team Rocket and Blake?"

"They left as soon as possible," replied Agua.

Jason gave Jay a confused look. "What's in your pockets Jay?"

Jay fished around in his pocket to reveal the strange metal piece of the puzzle Agatha had given him and four Ghostly Badges. "These are presents from the real Agatha." He handed out the badges, but kept the metal piece inside. He turned to Psyghost and Feargost. "Feargost, Psyghost, do you two wish to come along on our journey?"

The two nodded.

Jay nodded at Dee. "Dee, you take Feargost, since you're collecting this rare bird Pokémon."

Dee smiled brightly. "Thank you Jay."

"Super Ball, go!" they both shouted. They threw the balls and Psyghost and Feargost quickly entered them.

Jason smiled. "Well guess, it's been real but I have to go. Maybe we'll see each other again."

Dee nodded. "Maybe." She walked closer to Jason. "Oh, and here." She gave him a kiss. "That was for saving me back there in the attic."

Dumfounded, Jason stuttered, "Uh, um, ugh, it was nothing. Heh, heh, really it wasn't. I'll see you four around sometime."

"See you soon Jason," said Dee.

"Bye!" said Agua.

"See-ya man," said Jay.

"Tra!" said Ultra.

Jason walked off and as did the four in a different direction.

****

It is official; Jay is a great Pokémon trainer. In fact, they are so great that all of his Pokémon are at a very high level. Unfortunately, they're at such a high level they are all ignoring Jay. So it is time for him to capture some new Pokémon for him to battle in, _The New Recruits_.

****

Also Coming Soon: Jay, Dee, Agua, Blake, and Ultra are having troubles on Arachnid Island. It started when Blake Oak was in search of Lugia, and ran into some trouble with that Pokémon, and Auqtrias, and now threatens the lives on Arachnid Island. Now Jay, Dee, Agua, Blake Ultra, Team Rocket, along with other co-stars like Aqua, Ultram, Group Missile, Pikachu and great Pokémon heroes like David Mace, Misty, and Ash Ketchem must fight the birds of Arachnid Island. ¤Ultra Pokémon¤ : The Evolved Pokémon. Now here's a sample chapter:

Sample Chapter From ¤Ultra Pokémon¤:

The Evolved Pokémon Part I: The Rare Pokémon

"Super Ball!" Jay and Dee shouted.

Four Super Balls hurled through the air and our came Artic, Winger, Fearow, and Birdy.

Jay climbed onto his Winger's neck, while Dee got on Artic, and Agua got on Fearow. Meanwhile, Ultra climbed onto Birdy.

"Alright Artic let's lead, the way," ordered Dee. "Full speed ahead! Follow that cry!"

"Tic!" agreed the ice bird. It flapped its wings hard and took off.

"Wait for us!" Fearow and Winger's wings flapped hard too and they took off.

"Ultra tra!" shouted Ultra.

"De!" Birdy took off.

The flock of birds raced towards the cry. As they flew closer and closer, they could slowly see the figure of a large Pokémon.

Then, finally, as they came into good view, they saw it.

"Whoa," murmured Dee.

Jay grabbed his Pokédex and opened it. "Dragonite, the dragon Pokémon. Information is temporarily unavailable."

Surrounding it were swarms of Flamed, Gyarados, and Gyaronix.

"We have to save it," ordered Dee.

"But our Pokémon will never be able to stop all of them!" cried Jay.

"Yeah!" agreed Agua.

Dee shook her head. "These Pokémon are almost extinct! We _have_ to save it! Come on Jay? Come on Agua? Yall ready?"

The two nodded.

"Morpher, Electric Orb, Puffy, Ivytortle, Attacker, Tentacle, help us out, now!" Six Super Ball hurled through the air and out of the Super Balls appeared Jay's Pokémon.

"Diver, Whirlpool, Ice Orb, Gyaronix, let's do it!" Agua's four Super Balls dropped down revealing her water and ice Pokémon.

"Solar Orb, Psybird, I choose you!" Twin Super Balls shot through the air and out came the sun-ghost and psychic bird Pokémon.

"Ultra, Birdy, help them too," Jay and Dee said in unison.

"Tra!"

"De!"

"Morpher, transform into Dragonite and give them your hyper beam! Electric Orb, ultimate shocker! Puffy sing! Ivytortle, leaf rain, Attacker, surf on Tentacle to give them your super punch!" ordered Jay. "Birdy, dive down so Ultra can land of the injured Dragonite to create a thunder shield."

"Diver, Whirlpool, together, water wave! Gyaronix, fight of the enemies with your dragon rage! Ice Orb, help Ultra out can create an ice shield!" ordered Agua.

"Solar Orb, help Ultra and Ice Orb out! Light screen. Psybird, give them all your confusion attack!" shouted Dee.

"Morpher-Morph!" Morpher dived transformed into the mighty Dragonite and shot its hyper beam attack at the Flamed, Gyarados, and Gyaronix.

"Orb-Orb!" Electric Orb leaped into the air above the enemy Pokémon and gave his mighty ultimate shocker attack.

"Fie-fie!" "Tort-tle!" Puffy and Ivytortle landed lightly on Dragonite's tail, and Puffy began singing lightly putting a few Pokémon a sleep, and leafs shot from Ivytortle's plant, and shot down in rain slicing at the enemy Pokémon.

As a Flamed leaped at Dragonite, surfing on Tentacle, Attacker gave his super punch, and the Flamed fell to the ground.

Ultra, Solar Orb, and Ice Orb landed on Dragonite's head, and a heavy shield was created around the dragon Pokémon.

"Roooonix!" Graying spun around and three Gyarados fell into the path of the mighty rock/water Pokémon.

Whirlpool and Diver created deadly waves sending Gyaronix and Flamed to the bottom of the sea.

Acting quickly, Psybird shot up into the air, and psywaves of confusion shot down to the ground, and the enemy Pokémon began attacking each other.

"Bird Pokémon, finish them off!" shouted Dee. "Give them a mighty ultra gust!"

Psybird, Artic, Birdy, Fearow, and Winger gave a mighty gust, as Dee had said, and the enemy Pokémon were sent flying away from the Dragonite.


	22. The New Recruits (22)

Chapter One: Another Challenge

Jay peered around up ahead. "Nothing seems to be ahead of us, guys." He looked at Agua, Dee, Fire Orb, and Ultra. "Any ideas?"

They all shook their heads.

"You know Jay, you should really ask your 'dex this question," suggested Dee.

Jay smiled. "That's right, my Pokédex!" He grabbed it from out of his pocket. "Alright Pokédex, where are we on Arachnid Island and where should we go?"

A small map appeared on the screen, and a blinking light saying, "You R Here" appeared. "The closest spot is Spider Grove, a small area where trainers fight and catch wild Pokémon. It is not too far away, and after that the Woolie Zone or Arachnid City would be the best place to go."

Jay smiled brightly. "Alright guys, on to Spider Grove!" He started running to the grove.

"Orb!" shouted Fire Orb angrily.

"Ultra!" agreed Ultra.

"Yeah, wait up Jay!" cried Agua and Dee rushing after him.

As Jay happily ran to grove, someone darted in front of him.

"Wha!" he cried as he slowly came to a stop. He glared at the guy. "Hey, watch where you walking kid."

The guy chuckled. "I am no kid. I am John of Scarlet City, a great Pokémon trainer from my home town, and I wish to challenge you."

Jay smiled. "Challenge me, well alright then."

****

In the Spider Grove, Jay stood at one end of a clearing while John stood at the other.

"Six Super Balls or Poké Balls," shouted John.

Jay smiled. "This should be quick, since my Pokémon are all still super-charged from the Evolution Cavern."

Off on the sidelines, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, and Ultra contentfully watched. Dee said, "Jay's right, he should easily bet this 'John' trainer."

"Venusaur, go!" John threw a Super Ball and out of it revealed the rather large plant Pokémon.

"A Venusaur will be no match for, Venustoise, go!" Jay threw the Super Ball up into the air and out of it came his mighty plant/water Pokémon.

John glared. "A Super Pokémon trainer. I hate you all; this battle shall be in the name of all normal Pokémon. What people did to Pokémon to turn them into Super Pokémon is cruel and wrong, and now you shall pay the price. Venusaur, razor leaf!"

Jay smirked. "You're one _weird_ kid. Venustoise, wash of its leaves with water cannon, now!"

Razor-sharp leafs shot from Venusaur's plant and right at Venustoise. For some strange reason, Venustoise ignored Jay's command and did a head-on skull bash attack, knocking past the leaves and at Venusaur.

"Venustoise!" shouted Jay. "Listen to me! I said use your water cannon attack!"

Venustoise stopped its skull bash attack and turned around and shot the water cannon at Jay.

"Wha!" cried Jay. "Venustoise is out of control, just like Flamed. Ugh, Venustoise, return." He held out the Super Ball, and Venustoise shot into its Super Ball.

"Venusaur, return!" said John. "This match should be easy if you don't have any control over your Pokémon. Tentacruel, attack!" He threw a Super Ball and a large Tentacruel appeared from out of it.

"I'll fight that Tentacruel with Tentablast, it'll listen to me like before," said Jay. He threw the Super Ball. "Tentablast, I choose you!"

Appearing on the field, the two similar jellyfish Pokémon stood face to face.

"Freeze whip!" commanded Jay.

"Acid," hissed John.

But to Jay's surprise, Tentablast did a body slam instead, unfortunately being smothered in Tentacruel's poisonous acid.

"Tentablast," growled Jay. "Tentablast, _freeze whip_, not body slam!"

"Tentacruel, constrict!" ordered John.

Tentablast glared back at Jay, not realizing that Tentacruel was preparing to wrap its tentacles around Tentablast. And when it did-

"No!" cried Jay. Tentacruel had the squeeze on Tentablast.

Chapter Two: Revealing of a Problem

"Withdraw attack, Tentablast, it's the only way out!" cried Jay.

"Blast!" Tentablast quickly shot acid at Jay.

"Wha!" He leaped out of the way. "Tentablast return!" He held out Tentablast's Super Ball and in the deadly Pokémon entered. He thought for a moment. "Electric Orb will always listen to me, so attack!" He threw Electric Orb's Super Ball and out it appeared.

"I can match any of your Super Pokémon against their original forms," said John. "Tentacruel, return! Electrode, go!" He threw a ball and out of it came a Poké Ball-like Pokémon.

"Electric Orb, thunder bolt," ordered Jay.

"Elect!" Electric Orb automatically shocked Electrode, but to Jay's surprise Electrode wasn't badly hurt.

"Body slam it then," said Jay.

Electric Orb seemed to be ahead of Jay and it did a full on body slam onto Electrode.

John smirked. "This should be quick, and deadly, explosion Electrode."

Jay smiled. "Thunder shield yourself now!"

Electric Orb, instead of using its thunder shield, used explosion too. The two exploded causing a loud bang.

Jay was now on his knees, crying, "None of my Pokémon will listen to me!"

Ultra walked up Jay and patted him on the back.

"Return," both Jay and John said.

"Well, a little Ultra." John smirked. "Pikachu, I choose you!"

Jay gave a little grin. "My Ultra can defeat almost any enemy, even a Pikachu. You want to fight Ultra?"

Ultra nodded.

"Pikachu, confuse Ultra with you agility attack," commanded John.

"Ultra, teleport to keep and eye on Pikachu," said Jay.

Pikachu ran as fast as it could, but Ultra seemed to be quicker as it teleported away from where Pikachu was running.

"How about that, your Ultra listens to you," sneered John. "Pikachu, lets shock this little mouse, thunder attack!"

Ultra smiled, as did Jay.

"Psytoss!" cried Jay.

Pikachu produced the thunder attack and sent it flying at Ultra. Reacting quickly, Ultra's eyes turned a bluish color and the electricity slowed down and reversed directions and head back to Pikachu.

"Huh?" cried John.

"And add onto the shock with shocker, now!" ordered Jay.

"Tra!" Ultra charged up the thunder attack with his shocker attack and when it hit Pikachu it sent him flying back at John.

Chapter Three: Deadly Side-Effects

John nodded. "It seems your Ultra is very strong, you should evolve it into Ultimate soon, it is around the same level as Pikachu and it'll evolve into Raichu soon too. As for your other Pokémon, just get more badges."

Jay glared at John and its Pikachu. "My Pokémon have almost always listened to me. Just now they are ignoring me."

Agua shouted from the sidelines, "Except for Flamed, can't forget him Jay! He never listened to you."

"I'm trying to make a point Agua and _you_ are not help," growled Jay. "Anyway, I believe I must be too good of a trainer and must have powered them up too much. But that doesn't matter, I still have other Pokémon! Ha, ha, ha."

Dee, with Fire Orb hovered next to her, walked over to Jay. "I believe I know that problem. You remember the Evolution Cavern, right?"

Jay nodded silently.

"Well, you unleashed Electric Orb, Venustoise, Tuffy, Tentablast, and Fighter they started glowing, like Team Rocket's Pokémon. They were leveling up," explained Dee. "And when you gave them that rare candy before facing Auqias and Auqtrias they leveled up again. I believe it was then they had too much experience and got out of control. The only reason Ultra still listens to you, and why Winger, Morpher, Psyghost, and Spida will too, is that they weren't out in the really powerful part of the cavern, with the exception of Ultra who will always listen to you."

John smirked. "Well looks like you have some work cut out for you Jay. I'm heading into town where I can find a shop that sells evolution stones." He walked off. "See you later."

Jay sighed. "Great, now I can only use five Pokémon too battle, Ultra, Winger, Psyghost, Morpher, and Spida, but the five of them don't have the strength of my other five Pokémon." He took of his backpack and fished around the pack searching for his Pokédex.

Dee peered over at Jay and smirked. "You know, Jay, your backpack isn't the safest place to keep those Pokémon eggs."

Jay sighed. "I don't know where else to put them. Ultra can't hold them."

"Wha!" cried Agua. "She means us three carrying them!"

"Oh, I never thought of that." Jay handed Agua one of the eggs and Dee another, while he took out his Pokédex and his egg. He fiddled with it and transferred Electric Orb, Venustoise, Tuffy, Tentablast, and Fighter to Professor Oak Jr. and received Psyghost and Spida. "This is just great, better head into the forest to catch some new Pokémon guys." He darted to back to the Web Forests.

Chapter Four: What to Catch Now?

Agua, Dee, Ultra, and Fire Orb puffed in and puffed out air as they awaited Jay's apology for rushing ahead.

"Fire . . . orb," moaned Fire Orb.

Dee glared at Jay, "My words exactly! Why did you rush ahead Jay. Do you even remember catching a Pokémon, Jay? The last one you caught was Ultimate and you ended up releasing him. I wonder sometimes if you can even capture Pokémon Jay."

Agua laughed until tears began coming from her eyes. "Finally . . . someone understands . . . ha hah ha . . . how I feel . . . about Jay!"

Jay frowned and turned red. "So what if Pokémon have come to me, I don't see you guys catching any Pokémon!"

Dee cleared her throat. "Auqtrias," she reminded him.

Agua shrugged. "Why do I need to catch any more Pokémon? I have five powerful Pokémon, and you can only use six Pokémon in the League Games, so I don't really need any more. _You_, on the other hand, like capturing all the Pokémon you can, so it's _you_ who needs them."

Jay sighed. "Fine, but at least I can easily capture any Pokémon, unlike Dee, who had to get a whole group of people to help her capture Auqtrias-"

"Shut up!" hissed Dee. "You know that if we didn't Auqtrias and Auqias would flood the island, so just shut up!"

Jay said, "I'm just saying, it seems you guys don't even know how to capture a Pokémon anymore!"

Dee turned a dark red. She grabbed a Super Ball. "Birdy, go!" The ball hurled through the air and out of it was Dee's Birdy. "I'll prove to you I can still capture a Pokémon! Birdy, find a Poké-Target!"

"Bird!" Birdy shot up into the sky and slowly looked around. When it found its target it shot down into the air.

"Let's follow it!" Dee rushed towards where Birdy had dived down.

Jay and Agua quickly followed after her.

There, in a field, Birdy was attack a poor, helplessly Weedle.

Jay started cracking up. "Your new Pokémon's a Weedle? Hah, ha, heh!"

**Pow!** Dee punched Jay right in the stomach and he fell, painfully, to the ground. She looked back at Birdy. " Just because something's very small doesn't mean it's weak. Alright Birdy, stop that Weedle with a gust attack!"

Birdy flapped its wings creating a deadly gust and sent it right at the Weedle. But to Dee's surprise, it evaded the attack.

"What!" exclaimed Dee.

Jay began laughing again.

"You shouldn't be laughing Jay, Dee's has a rare opportunity to capture a Weedle that knows an agility attack," explained Dee.

Jay shrugged.

"Birdy, flamethrower now!" ordered Dee.

"Dee!" Birdy shot flame from its mouth spreading it across the grass causing a deadly fire.

Agua sighed. "This is where I come in." She grabbed a Super Ball and hurled it into the air. "We need you, Whirlpool!" The giant blob Pokémon appeared. "Put out the fire with your water cannon!"

"Whirl!" Whirlpool shot a blast of water and put out the fire on the grass. The pour little Weedle was burnt to a crisp.

Dee nodded and gave a little smirk as she grabbed a Poké Ball from her pocket. "Poké Ball, go!" It hurled through the air until it hit Weedle. As the ball closed, and rapidly shook then stopped. "Yeah! Weedle's mine!" She turned to Jay. "See if you can top that Barial!" Within a couple of seconds the Poké Ball teleported away because Dee didn't have anymore space in her Pokémon group.

Jay rolled his eyes.

Chapter Five: A Pokémon for Agua

"So Agua, what about you little miss, 'I only need five Pokémon'?" growled Jay.

Agua shrugged. "You want me to catch a Pokémon too? Why?"

Dee tried to whisper something that Jay couldn't hear, but he could easily hear her say, "He's forgotten how to catch them so he needs some examples."

Jay turned red. "I do not!"

Dee rolled her eyes.

Agua smiled. "Whirlpool and I can easily handle this little mess. I'll just capture that Caterpie over there!" She pointed up at a tree. "Whirlpool, bubblebeam!"

A small slit opened from Whirlpool's body and bubbles shot from it. The all popped on the little Caterpie and it fell to the ground, but it immediately it shot up.

Agua smirked. "This Caterpie's got spunk! Whirlpool, water cannon!"

"Pool!" Whirlpool shot blasts of water at the little Caterpie soaking it, but amazingly it wasn't too effected.

"That's odd, Whirlpool's attack aren't very effective," murmured Agua.

"Caterpie's a bug Pokémon, Whirlpool's a water Pokémon," explained Jay. "Bugs' aren't weakened by water."

Agua sighed and thought about what to do next. "Whirlpool, tackle attack."

Whirlpool went full speed at the Caterpie, but surprisingly the Caterpie bent back and then hit the Whirlpool with the end of its body.

"It knows counter attack!" exclaimed Agua. "I want that Caterpie! Whirlpool, psybeam now!"

Psywaves shot from Whirlpool's eyes and they intercepted the Caterpie. The small bug just crawled off unaffected.

"Bugs are strong against psychic attacks," explained Jay.

Agua glared angrily at the Caterpie. "Whirlpool return!" She held out Whirlpool's Super Ball and it popped back into it. She grabbed another Super Ball from her pocket. "Let's see if the little Caterpie can handle this! Ice Orb, I want you!" She threw the ball and out of it was Ice Orb.

"Iccce," it hissed.

"Ice Orb, aurora beam!" ordered Agua.

An ice beam shot from Ice Orb as it the Caterpie it slowly froze up.

Agua smiled. "Poké Ball, go!" She threw it at the frozen Caterpie and in it went. The Poké Ball shuttered from a moment, then stopped. She gave as the peace sign. "Caterpie's mine Barial, who will you 'try' to capture?"

**__**

****WHO'S THAT POKéMON: GDEUBG?****

Chapter Six: Spida versus Bugged

**__**

****IT'S BUGGED! "Bug De Bugged!!"****

"We'll see, but since bug Pokémon rule this forest I'll make it a fair fight, unlike you guys." Jay smirked happily.

Ultra nodded and stepped forward preparing for battle.

"Spida, I choose you!" Jay threw the Super Ball and out of it the arachnid Pokémon appeared.

"Tra!" cried Ultra and it slowly backed up, feeling unwanted.

"Fire!" laughed Fire Orb.

Ultra glared up at Fire Orb and gave it a terribly shocking to make it stop laughing, and his planned succeeded because Fire Orb fell to the ground, still feeling the electricity flowing through him.

"Go Spida, find us a target!" Jay pointed forward and Spida rushed forward further into the woods. Jay rushed after the Spida.

Dee smirked. "Let's see Jay 'try' to catch a Pokémon."

Agua smiled. "Yeah!" The two ran after Jay, with Ultra and Fire Orb not too far behind them.

When he finally caught Spida, Jay smiled at Spida's target. It was a strange mix between Caterpie and Weedle. He held up his Pokédex to see what it was.

"Bugged," answered the Pokédex, "a hairy bug Super Pokémon. This bug Pokémon is said to be common around many forests. The only problem is that many trainers may confuse it for its altered forms, Caterpie and Weedle. Evolves into Buggy."

Jay shrugged. "This should be easy for a Pokémon Trainer like me to capture." He grabbed a Super Ball and threw it at the Bugged. "Super Ball, go!"

It hit the Bugged and went into the ball. It shook around for a moment, but when it was about to stop the Bugged was released from the ball and the Super Ball hurled back to Jay.

Dee and Agua began cracking up.

Jay's eyes became enflamed with fire as he shouted to Spida, "Spida take that thing down! Tackle attack!"

Spida darted towards the Bugged, but it dodged the attack surprisingly.

"Spida, poison sting!" Jay ordered.

Spida leaped into the air, the horn on its head aiming straight at Bugged, but amazingly the Bugged used the same attack and the cracked Spida's horn.

"Spida!" cried Jay. He leaped for Spida as he fell to the ground, but Spida shook its head saying it was okay. "Alright then Spida, let's show the Bugged who's boss. Spida, triple punch now!"

"Spi!" Spida leaped towards Bugged and with three of its four arms on the side of its body, it punched the poor Bugged.

Jay took a deep breath. "Here we go again. Super Ball, go!" He threw the Super Ball again, and it hit the injured Bugged. It rolled again, but again it shot from out of the Super Ball.

"Maybe your Super Ball's too old," suggested Dee. "Come back and capture it later Jay."

He shook his head. "Enough is enough! Spida, try the tackle again!"

Spida jumped in the air and prepared to tackle, but the Bugged did the same kind of counter attack as the Caterpie had down early, except this time Spida was slammed into the tree.

"That's it! Spida, agility!" ordered Jay.

Spida dashed around the Bugged, and as the Bugged tried to keep up, it shot its string shot at Spida, but missed every time. Eventually, the Bugged became very confused.

"Now, poison sting!" ordered Jay.

Spida hit Bugged with its poisonous horn and Bugged flinched as it became poisoned.

Jay smiled. "Super Ball, go!" He threw the same ball as before, and it landed on the Bugged. It shook around but still the Bugged was released. "That's it, you better work this one last time!" He threw it again and it shook violently. And finally it stopped and the Bugged was captured.

"Yes! Yes, yes, _yes_!" shouted Jay as he leaped for joy. He grabbed Ultra's little arms and began dancing around. "We caught a Bugged! We caught a Bugged!"

Chapter Seven: Super Ball 2

Jay smiled and patted Spida on the head; "Good job Spida, you sure did a good job weakening it Spida, you sure did-"

"Jay, Spida did weaken the Pokémon but you got it out of luck," Agua disagreed. "Sometimes Pokémon give up and just let themselves get caught. When you threw it all the other times it popped up."

"Yeah," Dee agreed. "The Pokémon probably wasn't made to be captured with a Super Ball, the original one anyway."

Jay shook his head. "I'll show you!" He held out Spida's Super Ball. "Return!" He glanced down towards Ultra. "Find the nearest Pokémon, okay buddy?"

Ultra's cheeks began to spark as he smiled. "Tra!" He leaped into the air and gave a glance around, as he was airborne. There, not too far away, it saw a Golomoth.

When it landed, it quickly darted off.

Jay, Dee, Agua, and Fire Orb rushed after it.

Jay smiled proudly when Ultra found the Golomoth. "Good job Ultra, now let's attack it. Ultra, thunderbolt!"

Ultra's shot electricity from his cheeks to shock the Golomoth. Electricity badly shocked it, getting the moth's attention. It quickly attacked with a tackle sending Ultra flying back.

"Ultra, disable!" shouted Jay.

Ultra's suddenly flashed a dark red, and as did Golomoth. He began paralyze, unable to move a single body part.

"Now confuse it with psybeam." Jay smiled happily. "A piece of cake, if you ask me girls, huh?"

"We'll see," the two said in unison.

"Tra ra tra," chanted Ultra as psywaves shot from its eyes and hit Golomoth, slowly confusing it.

"Now, thunderwave!" shouted Jay.

"**_Tra_**!" Ultra's electricity surrounded the Golomoth paralyzing it and making it fall to the ground.

"Now, slam attack," Jay ordered.

"Ul-tra!" Ultra slammed its left side of its body up against Golomoth sending it up into the air.

"Shocker attack!" said Jay proudly.

It began to charge up for its most powerful attack, and when it did it shocked Golomoth so much it gave a blood-shaking screech.

"Alright, Super Ball!" He threw the Super Ball at the Golomoth, but as the moth entered the Super Ball, it suddenly broke opened.

"Huh!" Jay gasped.

The Golomoth slowly flew away from the stunned Jay.

"What went wrong?" Jay fell to his knees and sighed.

"It's like we said, the Super Ball is too old," explained Dee. "In order to catch some Pokémon and Super Pokémon, you need to but stronger Pokémon Balls. For Pokémon, you'd start buying Great Balls around now, and for an upgrade on Super Balls, you'd get the Super Ball 2."

"Is that why I couldn't get the Golomoth?" asked Jay.

"Yup," answered Agua. "Poké and Super Balls come in three forms. For Poké Balls they're Poké Balls, Great Balls, and Ultra Balls; For Super Balls they're Super Balls, Super Balls 2, and Super Balls 2. Finally at the top of both sections is the Master Ball, a ball that can capture any Pokémon."

Jay nodded and murmured, "Hmmm, lets go into town and go get some!"

"Okay," said Dee and Agua.

"Tra!" agreed Ultra as he dashed off.

"Orb!" said Fire Orb, following Ultra.

Chapter Eight: Problem at the Pokémon Center

The Butterfree flew down and picked up the Super Ball and two Poké Balls containing Bugged, Caterpie, and Weedle.

"We'll take good care of your bug Pokémon here," said the nurse as she walked off into the back.

Jay darted out of the Pokémon Center.

Dee sighed. "That boy needs to learn how to wait."

"Uh huh," agreed Agua, as they headed out of the Pokémon Center and to the PokéMart.

There, Jay was already in front asking, "I'd like to buy three Super Balls 2 and three Great Balls please!"

Dee and Agua stepped up to the counter, "Make that nine Super Balls 2 and nine Great Balls please."  
Jay glanced back. "Oh, what took you two so long!"

"Tra!" cried Ultra and he flipped out.

"Orb-Orb," agreed Fire Orb with a sigh.

"Here you go," said the man at the counter handing Jay the eighteen balls, which were grabbed by Dee and Agua, then told Jay the payment amount. He quickly paid the man the proper amount of yen and the three walked out of the store.

"Ultra tra ra?" asked Ultra.

Jay shrugged. "I dunno where we should go next. I mean, Bugged, Weedle, and Caterpie probably aren't fully healed yet."

Agua pointed to the small river by the Pokémon Center. "We can see if we can catch any fish Pokémon, you know Jay, for you collection."

"Okay," said Jay.

The trio of trainers and the duo of Pokémon began to head towards to water, when Ultra suddenly noticed a flash of light in the Pokémon Center. He tugged on Jay's pant leg and pointed towards the center.

"Huh?" wondered Jay. He looked ahead towards the Pokémon Center. "Someone's attacking!"

They all dashed into the Pokémon Center, and standing there on the counter where three trainers and a Fire Kat standing on the table.

"Its Team Rocket!" cried Jay.

"Ah, the trio of losers are here," growled Mike.

"But they're too late now," sneered Nick.

"We have all the Pokémon from the center," Kelly snickered.

"I beat we even have some of yours too," finished Fire Kat. "So it's motto time!"

"Prepare for trouble," said Mike.

"Make it double, double," said Nick.

"To protect the world from devastation," said Kelly.

"To bind all bad guys within our nation," said Fire Kat.

"To announce the evils of truth and love," said Mike.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," said Nick.

"Mike."

"Nick."

"And Kelly."

"Fiiiiiire Kat, that's right!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light," said Kelly.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight," began Fire Kat.

"All of us!" said Team Rocket.

"And now, all these Pokémon are ours for the taking," said Mike.

"And trust me, we'll be taking a lot," growled Nick.

"All right boys, do your stuff," said Kelly.

Mike and Nick held Poké Balls and threw them into the air. "We've randomly selected two Pokémon to destroy you little brats! Poké Balls, go!"

Chapter Nine: Team Rocket's Escape

The two Poké Balls hurled through the air and out of them appeared-

"Wee!" growled Dee's Weedle.

"Pie!" growled Agua's Caterpie.

"Bugs!" cried Mike and Nick. "What pathetic Pokémon." They looked into the crowd of angry trainers. "Who are the trainers of these bugs, because they can have them back!"

"Hey!" shouted Agua and Dee. "Hey, those are yours."

"Looks like those little girls are losing their touch." Mike and Nick recalled the Pokémon and tossed them to the girls.

Kelly smiled brightly. She grabbed a Super Ball from the stack. "Now I'll show you how to truly battle. Super Ball, go!" She threw it into the air and out of it came-

"Bug!" growled Jay's Bugged.

Kelly frowned and sighed then suddenly yelled into the crowd, "What kind of trainers are you anyways!"

Jay raised his hand and shouted, "That Bugged would be mine. Would you toss it back over here please."

Kelly glared, recalled Bugged, and tossed Jay Bugged's Super Ball.

"It's time to bring matter into our own paws," said Fire Kat. "Use your own Pokémon Rockets!"

"Smogger, Gaser." Mike hurled the two Super Balls into the air.

"Rhyoran, Snake Glare." Nick threw the two balls containing his Pokémon.

"Ratoran, Alakazam." Kelly threw the Super and Poké Ball into the crowd.

Out of the six appeared Team Rocket's six Pokémon.

"Smogger, Gaser, created a smoke screen," ordered Mike.

"Smogger-Smogger!" Smogger spread gases around the room, blinding the trainers.

"Gaser-Gaser," Gaser wheezed. For double protection, Gaser coated Smogger's lair of smoke.

"Snake Glare, glare attack. Rhyoran, make a path for us with your take down move," said Kelly.

"_GLARE_!" Snake Glare paralyzed the crowd, including Jay and the others.

"Rhy!" Rhyoran jumped from the table and smashed its way through the crowd.

The Team Rocket quickly darted out of the room, grabbing Ultra and Fire Orb on the way out.

"No!" cried Jay. "I can't move." He still held Bugged's Super Ball in his hand. "Alright Bugged, you're my only hope." He dropped the ball, revealing Bugged.

"Right," said Dee and Agua in unison. They dropped the Poké Balls containing Caterpie and Weedle.

"We need you to stop Team Rocket for us," said Jay. "You're our only hope. Arg." Jay fell to the ground as the toxic smoke entered his system.

The trio of bugs quickly darted out of the room and after Team Rocket, who were heading for the Gyarados-Sub.

There, not too far away, Wurm, on of Jay, Dee, and Agua's Pokémon friends, was surfing towards the Gyarados-Sub.

"Rat! Rat!" shouted Ratoran, as Team Rocket entered the sub.

Kelly laughed evilly. "I see those little bugs. Ratoran, do as you please with them."

Ratoran leaped into the air preparing to attack.

"But three against one isn't fair, for our side," said Mike.

Kelly snorted. "Please, my Ratoran female can easily dispose of three pitiful bugs Pokémon. Ratoran, tackle attack."

Chapter Ten: The Strength of the Weak

Weedle and Bugged quickly darted out of the way with their agility attack, while Caterpie stayed put to use a counter attack.

Ratoran slammed into Caterpie before it could try to use the counter move.

Weedle saw this moment as an opportunity to strike, so it used its poison sting attack on Ratoran. But as Weedle's stinger hit Ratoran, the poison had no effect.

"Haha," laughed Kelly. "Do you _really_ think a poison sting attack will stop a poison Pokémon. Ratoran, tail whip, now!"

"Ran!" Ratoran spun around, whipping its tail at Weedle and Caterpie, sending them flying.

Bugged leaped into the air using a deadly tackle.

"Ratoran, horn attack," ordered Kelly. "This should be easier than I thought."

Ratoran jumped into the air and slammed into Bugged using its deadly horn.

Bugged fell to the ground over by Caterpie and Weedle. The trio all moaned and groaned as the pain surged through them.

"Defeat them all at once Ratoran," said Kelly. "Body slam. Heh, they're too weak to be powerful, that's for sure."

As Ratoran jumped into the air to slam down onto the little bugs, Weedle remembered something Dee had said. _"Just because something's very small doesn't mean it's weak."_

"Weed!" shouted Weedle.

Caterpie and Bugged quickly darted away while Weedle stayed. Ratoran slammed onto Weedle, the only thing was it slammed right onto Weedle's horn.

"Rat!" cried Ratoran. "Rato! Rato! Oran! Oran! Ratoran!" It rushed around in pain, screaming and crying.

Caterpie quickly slowed down Ratoran as it spat its string shot at the rat. Cocoon-like webbing covered Ratoran, covering it like a statue.

Kelly's eyes widened. "Alakazam, go!"

In the sub Kelly's Alakazam, laughed and ignored Kelly and began to sleep.

Kelly frowned. "Alakazam still isn't listening to my orders. Alakazam, return."

"Wurm!" Wurm had finally made it to aid the trio of bugs. The slammed into the Gyarados-Sub tipping it over and spilling out Mike, Nick, Fire Kat, and their Pokémon.

"Water!" shouted Fire Kat.

"Huh? Look out!" screamed Kelly as the sub began to tip over.

Mike and Nick floated out of the sub and shouted, "Pokémon, go!"

Rhyoran, Snake Glare, Gaser, and Smogger quickly jumped out of the sub and prepared to attack.

"Tackle!" shouted Mike and Nick.

"Everyone, string shot," said a familiar voice. Jay, Dee, and Agua, with tons of trainer behind them, stood tall, cured from being paralyzed.

Bugged, Weedle, and Caterpie shot their string shot at four of Team Rocket's Pokémon, wrapping them all up.

"What!" cried Mike and Nick.

Jay suddenly gasped. "Ultra and Fire Orb! They're still in the sub, trapped underwater! We have to do something, quick!"

"Wurm!" Wurm used a deadly quick attack and slammed through the Gyarados-Sub, and brought Ultra and Fire Orb out of it, along with the bag of balls.

"There's still me to finish the job, and I know your little bugs are weak against me!" Fire Kat stood tall in front of the trio of bugs.

"Fire Orb, flamethrower!" shouted Dee.

"Orb!" Fire Orb used its flamethrower attack to overpower Fire Kat with its flames.

"Now, Ultra, thunderbolt," said Jay.

"Tra!" Ultra shocked the annoying cat, paralyzing it in the process.

Fire Kat moaned and groaned but managed to say, "I'm not finished yet."

"Bugged, tackle attack," said Jay.

"Bug!" Bugged jumped at Fire Kat's head and slammed into it. The poor kitty fell to the ground.

"_Now_ I'm beaten," moaned Fire Kat.

Kelly moaned, "We were beaten my tiny bugs. This is insulting. Quickly Rockets, we have to be blasting off again."

Mike, Nick, and Kelly quickly grabbed their Pokémon and darted out of the town.

Chapter Eleven: A Successful Conclusion

"Yeah!" Jay, Dee, and Agua rushed towards their little bug Pokémon and gave them a hug. "You guys did great!"

Ultra and Fire Orb walked up to the trio of bugs. Fire Orb gave a congratulating screech while Ultra gave them a peace sign for a good job.

"I can't believe they actually beat Team Rocket," said Agua proudly. She patted Caterpie on the head.

"Good job Weedle," said Dee. "You're number one!"

Jay nodded. "Uh huh. Bugged, it was all you!"

"Wee!" said Weedle.

"Pie!" cried Caterpie.

"Bug!" agreed Bugged.

They all suddenly shot their heads upwards and shot their string shot into the air.

Jay, Dee, and Agua all jumped back. The trio of bugs began to be coated with their string shot until they were encased in a cocoon-shell.

"They've evolved into Kakuna, Metapod, and Buggy," exclaimed Dee.

They all gave each other a high-five. "Yeah!"

The nurse of the Pokémon Center walked over to the trio and said, "Thank you for saving the Pokémon of the Pokémon Center. I don't now what I'd do if Team Rocket had stolen the Pokémon. I would like to reward you with some money"-

"Finally, some cash!" cried Jay. "Yippee!"

"No thanks," said Dee. "The reward of helping you is enough."

"What!" cried Jay. "But we're broke."

"It'd be like stealing, and we'd be no better than Team Rocket," said Agua.

"But please, let me at least give you something," said the nurse. She thought for a moment. "I know. If you are collecting new Pokémon, the Buggy and Metapod, then head to the Woolie Zone. There are some rare Pokémon there."

Jay smiled. "Yeah! On to the Woolie Zone."

"Wurm!" screeched Wurm, near the smashed Gyarados-Sub.

Jay turned to the dragon Pokémon. "What's wrong Wurm?"

"Wurm-Wurm, _wurm_!" said the dragon.

Jay smiled brighter than before. "You want to come with us Wurm?"

"Wurm!" agreed Wurm.

Jay held up a Super Ball 2. "Alright Wurm, let's join on up!" He tossed the ball at Wurm and it disappeared into it.

"Pokémon, return," said Jay, Dee, and Agua to the three cocoon Pokémon and they shot into their balls. Ultra and Fire Orb darted back to their trainers.

And so Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultra, and Fire Orb continued their journey on the Arachnid Island.

****

Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultra, and Fire Orb have entered a new area on the Arachnid Island. It is called the Woolie Zone, home to the rare doll Pokémon. But there are some special rules here, that Team Rocket will use to capture Ultra and Fire Orb. Check it out in _The Woolie Zone_. Coming next month!

Don't forget to check out our website! [Super Pokémon][1]! 

   [1]: http://super.pokemon.homepad.com



	23. The Woolie Zone (23)

Chapter One: Return of John

Last time on _Super Pokémon_, Jay, Dee, and Agua managed to capture some new Pokémon: Bugged, Weedle, and Caterpie.

But as their journey continued a Pokémon Center was being held hostage by Team Rocket. Using their Snake Glare to paralyze all the trainers, Team Rocket managed to slip away.

Leaving the trio of bugs to stop the Rockets, Bugged, Weedle, and Caterpie stopped Team Rocket, with the help of Wurm which joined Jay's new team, and the bugs all evolved! Bugged into Buggy, Weedle into Kakuna, and Caterpie into Metapod. Getting some advice from the nurse of the Pokémon Center, Jay, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, Ultra, and their newfound bugs, head onward to the Woolie Zone.

Jay walked proudly along the path the led him to the Woolie Zone, humming the familiar introduction to Pokémon. Behind him, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, and Ultra all plugged their ears blocking out Jay's noise.

"What is the _horrible_ sound?" wondered a familiar voice. "Ah yes, it's the sound of a bad Super Pokémon trainer." From the side of the road, John leaped out in front of Jay.

"John," hissed Jay. "Last time we fought you had an unfair advantage! I didn't know most of my Pokémon weren't under my control, but now I have some new ones that not even you could beat!"

Dee rushed over to Jay. "Um, Buggy might not exactly be your number one Pokémon here. It _is_ only a cocoon."

Jay rolled his eyes. "I know that. That's why I'll use my other Pokémon first." He glanced up towards John. "I except your challenge. I was on my way to the Woolie Zone but defeating you should brighten up my Pokémon, right Ultra."

Ultra sparked electricity from his cheeks. "Ra tra!" he growled.

John laughed. "This should be fun." He back stepped twice and threw a Poké Ball from his pocket. "Go Venusaur!"

Out of the Super Ball revealed the large plant Pokémon.

"No more matching original Pokémon with Super Pokémon! Now it's an all out match! Winger go!" He hurled a Super Ball containing his swift bird Pokémon.

"Wing-Err!" squawked Winger.

"Alright Winger, talon strike," commanded Jay. He laughed. "Lets see a plant Pokémon go up against my bird!"

"Venusaur razor leaf," said John.

Leafs shot from Venusaur's plant right up at Winger. But the bird was going so fast that the leaves switched directions and headed back towards Venusaur. The leaves didn't really harm Venusaur, it was the talons that did.

"No!" cried John. "Venusaur, solar beam!"

"Winger, agility! Don't let that Venusaur's beam hit you!" ordered Jay.

Venusaur collected sunlight, while Winger was shooting around in the air practicing dodging the beam. Suddenly, Venusaur shot the beam of sunlight at Winger, but the blast shot right by the bird.

"Fine then, leech seed." John laughed. "This is my Venusaur's most accurate attack! It can't fail."

Jay smiled. "Winger, razor wing!"

Venusaur shot a seed from its plant on its back. The seed went straight towards Winger, but Winger slashed his wing splitting apart the seed.

"Venusaur, sleep powder," growled John. "This has to work! And give it a whirlwind to hurry it up!"

"Match its whirlwind with yours Winger," said Jay.

Venusaur shot a bluish powder from its plant. Reacting quickly, Venusaur blew a whirlwind from its mouth. Winger challenged Venusaur's whirlwind and flapped his wings hard creating another whirlwind.

Neither Pokémon was weakening, and neither whirlwind was weaker.

Chapter Two: A Dragon Duel

"Wing-Wing-Wing," chanted Winger as it flapped its wings.

"Saur!" growled Venusaur as he blew the deadly whirlwind.

"Venusaur give it your very best whirlwind attack!" moaned John.

Jay smiled at an idea suddenly. "Winger, quick attack right through the sleep powder, now!"

"Wing!" Winger dived down at Venusaur quickly, managing not to get knocked out by the sleep powder.

"Gust attack," said Jay. "Reverse it downward towards Venusaur."

Winger quickly used a gust attack, creating a deadly tornado and sending the powder downward at Venusaur. The sleep powder slowly but the plant Pokémon to sleep.

"Nice try Venusaur. Return!" John recalled Venusaur holding out a Poké Ball. He summoned another Poké Ball. "Charizard, attack now!" He hurled the Poké Ball into the air, giving Charizard some air space to take off.

Jay laughed. "A Charizard, puh-lease! Winger drill beak attack now!"

Winger spun around and shot straight towards Charizard beak first.

"Charizard flamethrower attack," growled John.

"Char!" growled the Charizard in a dead voice. It shot a deadly flame out at Winger covering it completely in flames. When the flames cleared, only a charred Winger was there. It fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I think I over did your Winger! Hah heh!" laughed John.

"Ha, ha," muttered Jay. "Winger, return!" He recalled his bird and grabbed another Super Ball. "I'll show you how a _real_ Super Pokémon trainer battles. Wurm, I choose you!" He threw the Super Ball and out on the dry land appeared Wurm.

Agua flinched from the sidelines. "Wurm only has an advantage when it's by the water Jay! It needs to swim unlike Tentablast and Venustoise!"

"Hah, Charizard dive down and pick up Wurm!" commanded John.

"Wurm, water cannon now!" shouted Jay.

Wurm tried to shoot water from its mouth but all the appeared was a little shot of water. Poor Wurm was all dried out.

Charizard dived down from the sky and picked up Wurm in its hands.

"Come on Wurm, fight back! Do something! Don't let that Charizard fly away with you! You can fight him"- shouted Jay enraged.

"It's a girl actually," corrected John.

"You can fight _her_!" cried Jay. "Use . . . use your thunderwave attack!"

"Urm!" Wurm shot electricity at Charizard paralyzing it and forcing it to fall towards the ground.

"Now, cushion yourself with your wrap attack," commanded Jay.

"Charizard bite it now!" shouted John, up towards the sky.

Wurm quickly wrapped its long slippery body around Charizard. It in a position that Charizard could not reach, luckily. But Charizard was managing to get closer and closer to Wurm.

"Wurm, stop Charizard with your leer attack!" commanded Jay.

"Wurm-Wurm!" Wurm's eyes flashed and Charizard cried in fright.

"Charizard, don't just fall! Jay's gong to win! Slash attack now!" cried John.

**Thud!** Charizard fell painfully to the ground, while Wurm slithered away.

"Charizard, return." John sighed sadly and held out his Super Ball. He selected another Super Ball. "Alakazam, go!"

Chapter Three: All Bugged Out!

"Wurm, return!" commanded Jay. He nodded and grabbed another Super Ball. "I wouldn't torment my new Wurm, so I choose my Spida! Spida, go!" He threw the Super Ball containing the small spider Pokémon.

"Alakazam can blast away that stupid little 'Spida' of yours," growled John. "Alakazam, kinesis attack now!"

"Spida, dig underground!" shouted Jay. "Don't let Alakazam's psychic attack get to you Spida!"

"Spi!" Spida quickly dug into the dirt, avoiding the telekinetic move.

"Alakazam, teleportation!" growled John.

"Kazam!" Alakazam teleported off just as Spida shot from underground.

"Alakazam, swift attack!" shouted John.

"Da?" Spida turned around to see Alakazam behind him, shooting starts from his eyes. They hit Spida with an amazing charge.

"Swift attack _is_ the most accurate attack know," said John. "You should _never_ think you're getting away from it."

"Spida leech life now!" growled Jay.

Spida's head shot up and it launched onto Alakazam's leg. It bit right into Alakazam, sucking up its energy.

"Zam kazam ala!" cried Alakazam. Slowly it calmed down, then collapsed.

"Alakazam, return!" With short command, Alakazam was recalled into his Poké Ball. John activated another Poké Ball.

"How many Poké Balls do you have?" growled Jay.

"I just exchanged some earlier today." John threw the ball. "Go, Hitmonlee!"

Out appeared the long legged, power kicking: "Hitmonleeee!"

"Alright Spida, poison sting now!" ordered Jay.

Spida leaped at the huge Hitmonlee, aiming its sharp, pointing, horn at it.

"Hitmonlee, mega kick now!" said John.

"Mon_lee_!" Hitmonlee jumped at Spida and slammed into the poor bug.

Spida's needle-horn jabbed right into Hitmonlee's foot.

Ultra wasn't sure of what to make of it. Hitmonlee's mega kick at hurt Spida badly but now Spida's poison was seeping into Hitmonlee's foot, its most powerful weapon.

"Spida, get your horn out of Hitmonlee's foot!" shouted Jay.

"Yeah, get that little bug of your foot Hitmonlee," ordered John.

"Da," moaned Spida. It tried wiggling free.

"Lee!" cried Hitmonlee. Its arms weren't strong enough to pull out the bug.

Both Jay and John sighed. But suddenly John had an evil idea appear in his mind. "Alright Hitmonlee, stomp attack."

"Spida spi!" cried Spida.

Jay's eyes widened. "You're going to squash Spida!"

John smiled. "Then you should recall your Pokémon and select another one."

Jay shook his head. "I've been told not to listen the other trainer while battling, so I'm not going to recall my Spida."

"No Jay, not now! Recall Spida!" shouted Dee and Agua in an angry rage from the sidelines.

Jay gave a confused look. "But you guys told me awhile ago, 'Don't listen to the other trainer' because it's usually a trick!" He sighed. "But if you say so. Spida, return now!" He held out Spida's Super Ball and a red beam shot from it recalling Spida. He selected another Super Ball. "Your Hitmonlee won't be able to stand my next Pokémon!"

Dee sighed. "How long is this going to go on for?"

"I know!" shouted Agua. "I thought this was the _Woolie Zone_ episode and we aren't even there yet! HURRY UP JAY!"

Chapter Four: A Met Match

"Go, Psyghost!" He hurled Psyghost Super Ball through the air revealing the psychic/ghost Pokémon.

"Psy-psy-_psy_ghost!" growled Psyghost. {Oh no, you want me to battle!}

"It's only a Hitmonlee, this should be easy," explained Jay. "Psyghost, psywave, now!"

John cringed as he thought of what Psyghost could do to Hitmonlee. "Hitmonlee, agility now!"

"Lock on target first Psyghost, then fire!" ordered Jay.

Psyghost nodded, with his eyes already glowing. {You got it.} Psyghost watched Hitmonlee as it shot back and forth. Psyghost didn't seem to be affected by the agility attack, but Hitmonlee on the other hand was slowing down.

"Now!" shouted Jay.

"Ghost!" Psyghost shot a psywave at Hitmonlee and it slammed right into the fighting Pokémon's head. It fell backward and moaned and groaned.

"Hitmonlee, return," growled John. He smiled. "You think your Psyghost is so tough, huh? Well I choose: Hitmonchan!" He threw a Poké Ball through the air revealing the punchy Pokémon.

Jay laughed. "You chose another fighting Pokémon? Nothing my Psyghost can't beat, right Psy?"

{Of course,} Psyghost replied.

"Hitmonchan, mega punch!" growled John.

"Monchan!" Hitmonchan leaped into the air and attempted to use its mega punch attack, but his fist just went right through Psyghost.

Jay started cracking up. He was laughing so hard he fell to the ground.

"Now Hitmonchan, while he's off guard. Thunder punch!" growled John.

Jay continued laughing. "A punch is a punch. It won't harm Psyghost!"

"Monchan!" Hitmonchan leaped at Psyghost once more, but when its punch reached Psyghost, a blast of electricity shocked Psyghost.

"What!" cried Jay.

"Yes! Hitmonchan, fire punch now!" growled John.

Jay nodded. "I can beat this fighting Pokémon with one blast. Confusion attack now Psyghost!"

But Psyghost couldn't move! {The thunder punch paralyzed me. I can't move.}

"Hitmon_chan_!" Hitmonchan's fists were surging with flames as it punched at Psyghost.

"Now, finish it off Hitmonchan! Ice punch now!" John laughed evilly.

"Mon_chan_!" Hitmonchan punched Psyghost with an icy punch. This time the frost froze Psyghost.

Jay's jaw dropped to the ground. "Psyghost, return."

"Hitmon"- But the Hitmonchan moaned and fell to the ground. It was very weak after the battle.

"Hitmonchan return." John held out a Poké Ball and a red beam shot from it. He nodded. "This shall be the final battle."

Jay smiled. "Ya got that right."

"Finally!" cried Dee and Agua from the sidelines.

Chapter Five: A Shocker Showdown

"Go, Pikachu!" John hurled Pikachu's Poké Ball through the air and out of the ball appeared a cute, yellow, mouse.

"Well I choose you, Ultra!" Jay pointed towards the Pikachu. "Ultra go!"

Ultra, who was standing at Jay's side, darted up to John's Pikachu.

"Ultra, start things off with a quick attack!" growled Jay.

"Pikachu, slam down on Ultra!" shouted John.

"Tra!" Ultra darted as fast as hit could and slammed into poor Pikachu.

"Chu!" But Pikachu got right up and slammed down Ultra.

Jay smirked. "Well at least your Pikachu is in shape. Ultra, agility!"

"Fight it with your agility too, Pikachu," commanded John.

"Ultra tra!" Ultra darted around in a circle performing its agility attack.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu also darted around in a circle, performing an agility attack.

Both trainers frowned. "This isn't going anyway."

Fire Orb, Dee, and Agua all moaned and nodded in agreement. This was a _very_ long battle.

Jay glared. "Ultra, psytoss!"

"Pikachu light screen!" said John.

"Pika-pi-ka!" Pikachu swirled its hand, and there appeared an almost invisible wall, to block Ultra's attack.

But instead Ultra's psytoss attack lifted up the light screen and smashed it into a tree, shattering it.

"Ka!" moaned Pikachu, as it backed away a bit.

"Pikachu don't give in! Thunder attack now!" shouted John.

Jay smiled happily. "Face it John, it's over! Psytoss now!"

"Ult_ra_!" Ultra's eyes started to shine a mysterious red and as did the bolt of electricity produced by Pikachu. The thunder attack slowly turned around and head straight for Pikachu.

"Let me guess, it'll follow Pikachu like a seeker missile, right?" questioned John.

Jay nodded. "Yup!"

John smiled. "Good, exactly what I wanted to hear. Pikachu, quick attack now!"

"Pika pikachu cha!" Pikachu darted at Ultra, dodging the deadly lightning of course, but the lightning followed the Pikachu.

"Now miss!" commanded John.

"Chu!" Pikachu dived out of the way and landed on the ground behind Ultra.

Ultra turned around and glared at Pikachu.

"Ultra watch, behind! The thunder attack's coming!" shouted Jay. "Teleport!"

Ultra zapped from one spot to the next, avoiding the thunder. So then the electricity, as planned, went straight to Pikachu, shocking the poor mouse.

John growled in a deep low, angry, voice. "Pikachu, return."

**__**

****WHO'S THAT POKéMON: LEILWI?****

Chapter Six: A Quick Stop

**__**

****IT'S WILLIE! "Willie!!"****

"Orb-Orb!" cheered Fire Orb.

"Yeah, good job!" cheered Dee and Agua.

John nodded. "Congratulations Jay, you did it. Seems there are some smart Super Pokémon trainers out there, and you're one of them."

Jay smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, gee thanks. That means a lot coming from a Super Pokémon-hater like you John." He nodded. "I hope to see you in the Pokémon League some day John."

He smirked. "Oh you will, the outcome will just be a bit different, that's all." He turned around. "The Woolie Zone is to the east, but I heard you have some cocooned bug Pokémon, correct?"

"Yeah," said Dee. "Buggy, Kakuna, and Metapod are their names."

"Staying still is their game," muttered Agua.

"Then I suggest you take a quick stop to the Pokémon Day Care on the Arachnid Island, its north towards the Arachnid City, and it's a great place for raising bug Pokémon," explained John. "It's even run by a family member of the Elite Eight, Brock's littler sister."

Jay smirked. "Well I bet she'd be happy to see some friends of Brock."

"Ultra tra ultra ra?" asked Ultra.

"Yeah, when _are_ we getting to the Woolie Zone?" asked Agua.

Jay pointed north. "We're heading to the Day Care Center guys, then to the Woolie Zone, just as we planned."  
"Fire?" wondered Fire Orb.

"No Fire Orb, our plan wasn't originally to come wandering to the Day Care Center, Jay just comes up with these crazy ideas sometimes," muttered Dee.

"Orb, fire, fire, orb," agreed Fire Orb.

****

"Thank you for dropping off your Pokémon," said Brock's little sister, as Jay, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, and Ultra left.

Jay smiled and waved to her. "Tell Brock we said hi the next time you see him!"

"Phone us when our Pokémon are ready to hatch!" shouted Agua.

"We'll probably be in the Arachnid City, so phone the main Pokémon Center there, okay?" asked Dee.

"Okay!" shouted Brock's sister. "Bye!"

Jay, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, and Ultra all smiled.

Jay started cheering happily. "Luck is on our side today! I won a Pokémon against the annoying annoyance, John, I've dropped of Buggy and a Day Care, and now I'm off to the Woolie Zone! Yippee!"

Dee nodded. "And it's just over there." She pointed into the distance.

"Yeah!" Jay rushed on ahead.

"When will Jay ever learn?" asked Agua.

"Ra tra ra," muttered Ultra.

"Yeah you're right Ultra," agreed Agua. "Probably never."

Chapter Seven: Rules of the Zone

Jay, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, and Ultra and marched happily into the gate the led to the Woolie Zone.

"Hold it!" A police officer leaped in front of the door. "Where do you think you five are going?"

Jay held up a Super Ball and said proudly, "To catch the famous Woolie!"

The officer sighed. "Just as a thought, another rookie."  
"Wha!" moaned Jay as he cringed at the thought of being a rookie. "Hey! I'm not a rookie alright!" He shouted the officer his Forest Badge, Orb Badge, Freeze Badge, Ultra Badge, and Ghostly Badge. "I have five badges, I'd hardly call myself a rookie!"

Dee and Agua sighed. "That's Jay's answer to everyone. Show off his five badges that he's won."

The officer cleared his throat. "Um, I meant in the Woolie Zone son."

Jay snickered. "Oh, sorry. Actually I just wanted to show off my badges, that's all officer."

"Orb!" sighed Fire Orb.

"Tra," said Ultra, with an agreeing sigh.

"Here are the rules of the zone," said the officer. "You only have two hours in the Woolie Zone, you can't spend all your time in there. You'll have twenty special Woolie Zone Super Balls, Woolie Balls, which you will capture the Pokémon there with. One Pokémon only is allowed to come with you, so choose wisely. There should only be three forms Pokémon in there: Willie, Woolie, and Woolied. Any other Pokémon are unauthorized Pokémon in the Woolie Zone, you got that?"

"Sir, yes sir!" agreed Jay, Dee, and Agua.

"Fire Orb!" agreed Fire Orb.

"Ult _tra_!" Ultra gave the officer a solute.

The officer held out a tray. "You may place your other Poké Balls and Super Balls here while you wait."

Jay unloaded all of the Super Balls, except for the unused Super Ball Ultra was suppose to be in, into the tray. "Ultra shall be my choice to use."

"I choose Fire Orb of course." Dee put the rest of Super Balls, and Fearow's Poké Ball, onto the tray.

Agua nodded. "An Orb's a good choice for this kinda mission. Ice Orb, I want you!" She hurled a Super Ball and out of it appeared her cold, icy, Ice Orb. She dispatched the rest of her Super Balls, and Gyarados' Poké Ball, into the tray.

The officer handed them twenty Woolie Balls each. "Good hunting. You may now enter the Woolie Zone."

Chapter Eight: Jay Finds a Woolie

"Yeah!" shouted Jay as he entered the Woolie Zone. "This is going to be _so_ cool! I'm going to get me a Woolie, yeah!"

Dee shook her head. "You won't find _anything_ if you keep on _shouting_ like that Jay. So, we better split up so we won't look so suspicious to the Woolie."

Jay nodded. "I'll go east. Dee you go west. Agua, start heading north." He stuck out his tongue towards the girls. "I'll find a Woolie before you do!" He darted off with Ultra at his feet.

****

"Oh, it's been fifteen minutes and we haven't seen anything Ultra," moaned Jay. Jay was sitting sadly on a rock. "Maybe we just weren't fit to find Woolie, Ultra. What do you think?"

Ultra shrugged. "Ultra tra ra ultra, ultra tra ult!"

"Never giving is a good thing," agreed Jay. He stood up tall. "I do still have an hour and forty-five minutes left anyway!"

"Tra, tra, tra ra!" Ultra jumped up and pointed to Jay's watch.

Jay frowned. "Yeah, I guess talking and resting does take some time up! An hour and forty minutes left then!"

Suddenly, Jay spotted something moving in the bushes. He ducked down and whispered to Ultra, "It's a Woolie. You know what to do, tackle attack."

"Tra!" Ultra rushed at the poor Woolie and tackled it.

Jay rushed what the Woolie Ultra had caught looked like. But to Jay's surprise . . . "It's a fake! It's not a Woolie, it's a doll!"

"Ultra tra," mumbled Ultra.

"No, it's not your fault Ultra," said Jay. "I blame the Woolie for tricking us!"

"Wool-wool-wool," laughed a little voice from behind them.

Jay turned around, and there sitting on the rock Jay had been sitting on, was a little doll like Pokémon.

"Woolie," hissed Jay. "It took our spot on the rock. Grrr, Ultra thunder shocker now! Blast that Woolie to the sky!"

Ultra jumped forward and charged up for the attack. It shot of electricity at the poor wool Pokémon, but to Jay and Ultra's surprise the electric attack didn't even scratch Ultra.

"All right 'dex, tell me about this one," ordered Jay.

"Woolie," answered the Pokédex, "A doll Super Pokémon. Seen a lot in the Woolie Zone, this doll Pokémon packs a powerful punch. It is the only Pokémon with a punch strong enough to harm a Rhyoking. Evolves into Woolied."

"Any additional info?" asked Jay.

"Willie, Woolie, and Woolied come in all different shapes and sizes," answered the Pokédex. "Even though they may look different, they're the same Pokémon. Woolie can be identified with their six arms, short tail, and short wings, but their size and color do not matter."

Jay cleared his throat. "Any _helpful_ information?"

"Woolie, an all of its other forms, aren't affected by electricity," explained the Pokédex. "In fact, it collects electricity in its fabric, and when it uses its powerful triple punch, it'll shock its enemy too."

"Triple punch!" exclaimed Jay.

The six-arm doll leaped down from the rock and leaped at Ultra. It punched Ultra with its first fist, then its second, and finally its third. One of the punches produced a deadly shock. Ultra went flying back into the bushes with the impact of punch.

Jay nodded. "Now it's time to get serious!"

Chapter Nine: Ultra's Up Against Woolie

"Ly," growled the Woolie. "Wool-woolie!"

"No," growled Jay, "My Ultra can beat ya, we just weren't ready!"

"Wool-wool-woolie-woolie-wool!" growled the Woolie.

"Right! Ultra get back up!" ordered Jay.

Ultra jumped back up, ready to get back into commission. "Ra tra ultra!" Sparks came from his cheeks, as a sign of anger.

"No electric attacks," ordered Jay. "Normal and psychic attacks can stop this walking bunch of fluff! Ultra tackle attack!"

Woolie flashed a small label that said "100% Cotton" and Woolie quickly started using its tackle too. It slammed into poor Ultra making mouse fall back onto the ground.

"Ultra, quick attack!" shouted Jay.

Ultra shot its head up and smirked. "Tra!" He leaped at Woolie and slammed right into the doll.

"Ly!" Woolie shot out its arm and yarn from its stubby hand. The yarn wrapped around Ultra making it impossible for the electric/psychic mouse to move.

Jay raised his eyebrow. "A yarn shot attack? Ultra, teleport out of the string, now! You can do it!"

Ultra focused and teleported himself and he did, but the yarn came with him. He was stuck in the yarn.

"Wool!" Woolie jumped up and gave Ultra its triple punch again. And then again, and again, the triple punch was too much for Ultra.

"Ultra bite the yarn, now!" ordered Jay.

"Ra!" Ultra opened his mouth wide and bite down on the yarn.

Suddenly Woolie flinched, as if it were in pain.

"That's it!" cried Jay. "The Woolie and the yarn are part of each other, that's why it could probably tighten itself if it wanted too! Keep on biting Ultra."

Ultra raised his mouth open and bit down hard. He repeatedly bit on the yarn until finally Woolie let go.

"Now Ultra, bite its arm, so it can't do the tripe punch again!" ordered Jay.

"Ultra tra ultra ra!" Ultra leaped at the Woolie and bit down on its arm.

Woolie smiled as he took advantage of this moment. He began spinning around, and around, getting ready to use the seismic toss on Ultra.

"Ultra, don't let go! It won't be able to toss you if you're attached to him!" shouted Jay. "Hold on!"

"Tra ra," moaned Ultra, who was beginning to get dizzy from all the spinning.

"Wool! Wool! Wool!" chanted Woolie as he spun around. Suddenly, another hand grabbed onto Ultra, another one of _Woolie_'s hands, and Woolie began to toss Ultra. But to Woolie's surprise, Ultra won't let go of Woolie's arm and when Ultra was swung down onto the ground, so was Woolie's arm.

Chapter Ten: Team Rocket's Scheme

Up in the sky, above the Woolie Zone, a Fearow-shaped airplane flew closer and closer to completing their mission. Capture the residents of the Woolie Zone.

Inside of it were four very familiar passengers.

"Prepare for trouble," said the pilot.

"Make it double, double," said the co-pilot.

"To protect the world from devastation," said the navigator.

"To bind all bad guys within our nation," said co-navigator.

"To announce the evils of truth and love," said the pilot again.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," said the co-pilot again.

"Mike," said the pilot.

"Nick," said the co-pilot.

"And Kelly," said the navigator.

"Fiiiiiire Kat, that's right!" growled the co-navigator.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light," said Kelly.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight," began Fire Kat.

"All of us!" said Team Rocket.

"And now our plan to capture Ultra must come to a temporary end," said Mike.

"Because our new plan shall begin," snickered Nick.

"The dolls of the Woolie will fear," growled Kelly.

"When Team Rocket's here!" finished Fire Kat.

"Hah," they all laughed.

****

"Ultra!" cried Jay. "How could you! You tore off Woolie's arm!" He thought for a moment. "Well, one of them anyway."

"Willie's arms are known to grow back after time, but Woolied and Woolie's arms are not able to be revived," said the Pokédex.

"Woolie, I'm . . ." Jay sighed sadly. "I don't know what to say."

"I do little boy," said a voice from above.

Jay glanced up and there was the shadow of a giant Fearow flying over head. Except it was too big. Jay had seen Dee's Fearow and this one was three-times its size.

"Guess who!" growled a familiar Fire Kat, coming from the Fearow.

Jay frowned. "Just what I need, Team Rocket! You guess have _ruined_ the _perfect_ day in your Fearow-plane! I was about to catch this Woolie too!"

"You can keep it. We don't want a _five_ armed Woolie," growled Nick.

"Only the must powerful for the very best," said Mike.

Jay turned a dark red in anger. "Then why are you four trying to get it? Ultra shocker attack now!"

"Tra!" Ultra jumped back into a fighting position, dropping Woolie's arm. Ultra sparked up and sent electricity flying towards the plane. But the shock was useless.

"We've made it so your Ultra's shocks aren't effected," growled Mike.

From the distance, Jay saw a stream of ice and fire start trying to knock the bird out of the sky too, but neither was working.

"We've made it so your long range attacks are useless against our Fearow!" growled Nick.

"Now is the time guys!" shouted Fire Kat.

The Fearow dived down from the sky and opened its mouth.

"Fearow, suck attack now!" growled Kelly.

The Fearow's mouth started inhaling air, and Willie, Woolie, and Woolied were sucked from off the ground and brought into the Fearow plane.

Chapter Eleven: Woolie Bully!

Jay frowned. "We can't get to them from down here!" He, Ultra, and Woolie clung onto a tree, hanging on for dear life.

"Ultra tra ultra ra ultra, ultra, _ultra_!" Ultra let got and went flying towards the Fearow plane.

"No! Ultra!" cried Jay. He saw two circular Pokémon, one large and blue and another small and bright, flying up into the mouth of the plane too.

"We've finally captured Ultra!" cried Team Rocket.

"And we have Ice Orb and Fire Orb too!" cried Fire Kat.

Jay turned to Woolie. "Woolie, you have to get sucked up there too! You're the only one left here!"

Woolie nodded and let go of the tree. It went flying back into the air, up towards the Fearow plane.

****

Team Rocket's Fearow plane landed a not-_too_-far distance from the Woolie Zone. Mike, Nick, Kelly, and Fire Kat eagerly headed down to the cargo bay where the captured Pokémon were stored.

"I wonder how many doll Pokémon we have in here anyway," murmured Fire Kat. "Let's start counting them."

"Right away!" Mike, Nick and Kelly dived into the pile of Woolie.

"And if any of you start acting up, I'll burn you all with my fire star attack!" threatened Fire Kat. "I know you guys are weaken against fire because your wool fabric you're made of will start burning away."

Suddenly, from the crowd of Woolie appeared the annoying Ultra, Jay's annoying Ultra. He sparked his cheeks, trying to threaten the Rockets.

"Try it, and we fry the dollies!" threatened Fire Kat.

"Tra ra!" Ultra shook his head. Suddenly, a deadly ultra shocker shot into the crowd of Willie, Woolie, and Woolied.

Nick smiled. "It seems Ultra finally seeing things our way! Hah!"

Mike nodded. "Let's get those doll Pokémon."

"Wool!" From the ceiling, a Woolie swung on yarn downward and slammed into Fire Kat.

"Ultra!" shouted Ultra.

The Willie all jumped up and gave Nick their mega punch, which left a deadly shock afterward. Woolied did the same to Mike while the Woolie gave Kelly their triple punch.

"Iccce!" hissed Ice Orb. It appeared from the crowed of Pokémon and shot an ice beam towards Mike, freezing him. It quickly did the same to Nick and Kelly.

"You can't stop me!" growled Fire Kat to the Ice Orb. It shot a flamethrower at the Orb, but Fire Orb leaped in front of Ice Orb making it so it would absorb Fire Kat's attack. It shot a deadly raging fire attack back at Fire Kat, which fried the poor cat.

"Hey, who's flying that plane?" moaned Fire Kat.

Ultra's eyes widened. "Ultra tra ultra ra tra!"

"Ice Orb!" cried Ice Orb.

"Fire! Fire, Orb," moaned Fire Orb.

"Don't worry guys!" Jay, on his Winger, was flying to the side of the Fearow plane. "We'll give you a lift. Right Dee?"

"Yeah!" Dee, who was on Articuno, had the rest of her bird Pokémon ready to transport them to the ground.

"Hey Team Rocket, _freeze_!" shouted Agua.

Shivering, Mike, Nick, and Kelly all moaned, "That . . . wasn't . . . funny." A cold wind shot through the airplane and all three of them moaned.

Dee sighed. "I can't even watch Team Rocket suffer like this. Fire Orb, flamethrower now!"

"Orb!" Fire Orb shot a blast of fire at Team Rocket, defrosting them, yet burning them up _really_ badly.

"Team Rocket's extra crispy once again." The trio, and of course Fire Kat, fell to the ground in deadly pain.

"Let's go!" said Jay.

Chapter Twelve: A Fight for a Capture

Jay, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, and Ultra had saved the day once again. The Willie, Woolie, and Woolied were all returned to their home in the Woolie.

It turned out that Dee, Fire Orb, Agua and Ice Orb had better time then Jay and had both captured a Willie.

As the group doll Pokémon headed back to their home, the five-armed Woolie walked over to Jay to thank him.

"Ultra told me what you did, swinging down from the top of the plane, and saving the others," said Jay. "Thank _you_ Woolie."

"Woolie wool! Wool_ie_!" said the Woolie. Suddenly, an idea popped into the doll Pokémon's head. "Woolie, wool woo woolie wool, woolie?"

"Ultra tra ultra ra tra ra ult ul ultra tra," answered Ultra.

"Pst, Ultra, what'd he ask?" Jay asked.

Ultra leaped into a fighting position.

"He wants me to battle him, so I can capture him!" Jay jumped with joy. "Yeah! I get a Woolie, while you two both have the Willie!"

Dee and Agua shrugged. "At least the rest of our Pokémon obey us!"

Jay shook his head. "Gyarados doesn't obey Agua"-  
**Pow!** Agua bopped Jay right upside the head. "Let's focus on your problem here! Now go capture that Woolie."

"Alright, I know exactly which Pokémon can defeat Woolie!" said Jay.

"Ultra!" agreed Ultra, jumping into a fighting position.

"Winger, I choose you!" Jay hurled Winger's Super Ball into the air, releasing his mighty bird Pokémon.

"Tra!" Ultra cringed with embarrassment and backed away.

"Winger talon strike attack now!" ordered Jay.

"Woolie!" growled Woolie. Its yarn shot out from its arm. It whipped the yarn at the incoming Winger.

Shooting down from the sky talons first, Winger's talon strike attack was interrupted when Woolie used its yarn. The yarn wrapped around Winger's talons, a squeezed them like a wrap attack.

"Winger, peck attack now! Rip the yarn that's holding you back!" shouted Jay.

"Wing! Wing! Wing! Wing!" chanted Winger as it tried pecking at the yarn, but it wasn't working.

"Wool . . . ly . . . wool . . . ly . . ." muttered Woolie as he pulled Winger closer and closer towards it.

"Winger, don't give in!" shouted Jay. He smiled. "Use an agility or quick attack to get away from Woolie! It'll pull it up into the air, and you'll have the advantage!"

"Ger!" Winger shot forward into the air. Suddenly, the doll Pokémon was being dragged along in the sky behind Winger.

"Now, give it an aerial submission attack Winger," commanded Jay.

"Wing!" Winger circled around in the air, making Woolie, and a little bit of himself, dizzy from the spinning.

"Now, drill peck!" commanded Jay.

Winger gave a circular dive and its peck hit the Woolie with a might force.

"Super Ball, go!" Opening a Woolie Ball Jay had kept after returning the other Jay threw the Woolie Ball at the Woolie. The Woolie entered the ball. It shook for acouple of times but in a moment the Woolie was captured.

"Yeah! Alright!" Jay gave Agua and Dee the peace sign. "I caught a Woolie!" He danced around with joy and happiness.

Agua moaned, "I _really_ hope he never enters a dance contest."

Jay stopped, but still smiling asked Dee, "Where to next?"

Dee thought for a moment. "There's a gym in the Arachnid City, just a little ways from here. Let's see if Spida can defeat the Spider Gym's leader."

Jay smiled. "With Woolie, Spida, Ultra, and all the others at my side I can easily defeat the gym leader of the Arachnid City! Isn't that right Ultra?"

Ultra nodded.

"Then let's go! Onto the Arachnid City!" shouted Jay.

****

Jay, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, and Ultra's adventures on Arachnid Island are nearing to an end, but first Jay must earn his second badge on the Arachnid Island, but it won't be as easy as it seems. So stay tuned next time for _The Spider Gym of Arachnid Island_.


	24. The Spider Gym of Arachnid Island (24)

Chapter One: On the Road to Arachnid City

"Woolie!" In our last episode, Jay, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, and Ultra journeyed to the Woolie Zone to capture a new Pokémon. The Pokémon there were attacked by Team Rocket but the gang saved the day once again, and Jay gained a Woolie.

And in a previous episode, Jay captured an amazing Bugged and also gained the Wurm, which had been following them for some time now. And now the five-some is heading to the capital of the Arachnid Island, Arachnid City.

"I'm so dehydrated," mumbled Jay, drooling and wishing for water.

"We've been walking for two days straight," muttered Agua. "We've drank water form my Pokémon but they're almost out of water."

"We need to find this Arachnid City and quickly," murmured Dee. "Before I turn into a puddle of sweat."

The hot desert plains of Arachnid Island weren't the friendliest. None of the group Pokémon were strong enough to fly them to the city, not even the mighty Auqtrias, who was suppose to be able to not be affected badly by heat. And poor Fire Orb seemed to be drained of his energy, even out in the sun and poor Ultra was being carrying in Jay's arms. And the eggs, which were back in Jay's backpack, were happy staying nice and warm. They were probably the only happy members of the group.

"How far was this town again?" asked Jay.

"It's the capital city of the island, it's huge," muttered Dee. "We should have run into it awhile ago."

Agua stopped for a moment and fell to her knees. "Guys, maybe when we saved all those Woolie we were set off course."

Jay frowned. "As in we passed right by the Arachnid City?"

"But we don't know where to go!" cried Dee.

Jay selected a Super Ball. "I know what we _could_ do. Winger, I choose you." He threw the Super Ball into the air releasing his powerful bird-of-prey Super Pokémon, Winger. "Winger, use your bird vision to see if you can find a _large_ city."

"Winger," moaned Winger, who also didn't like the heat. Winger squinted into the ongoing plains, and in the distance to the right was a large city. "Wing-wing! Winger wing Winger wing!" He held his wings towards the direction of the town.

Jay took a deep breath and held out Winger's Super Ball. "Return."

Dee pointed forward. "Then let's go!"

****

"I mean yes it's hotter than Auqtrias' cavern but this is way _too_ much heat," muttered Mike.

"How come this little twurps wanted to come _this_ way?" growled Nick. Suddenly he shouted in anger, "Couldn't we have taken a _plane_!"

"If we don't follow them, then we'll never capture that Ultra and Fire Orb," disagreed Kelly. "We have to beat the heat."

"Even _I'm_ all drained out," muttered Fire Kat. "I say we should head towards the Arachnid City. Nick, use Snake Glare to find which direction to head into the city."

Nick nodded. "I choose you, Snake Glare!" He threw the Super Ball containing Snake Glare and-

"You sound just like Jay!" growled Mike and Kelly.

Nick shrugged. "He's a better Pokémon trainer then you guys, I might as well have a role model." He glanced towards Snake Glare. "Use your eyes to point us into the direction of the nearest city."

"_Glare_!" hissed Snake Glare. It glanced towards the right and there was a huge city. As it turned back towards Nick, it saw three humans and two Pokémon heading towards the city. "Snake glare, glare, snake!"

"_They're_ heading there too?" growled Nick.

"Who?" asked Kelly.

"It seems these annoying, young, Pokémon trainers are heading into the Arachnid City too," said Nick.

Chapter Two: Welcome to the Arachnid City

"We're here!" cried Jay, Dee, and Agua. The kissed the ground of the paved ground of the Arachnid City out of happiness.

"Ultra, ultra, _ultra_!" cheered Ultra. He danced around with delight.

"Fire!" Suddenly, Fire Orb fell to the ground. It had passed out.

Dee sighed. "I'm with Fire Orb, let's head to the Pokémon Center to heal our Pokémon. I bet they're pooped."

"Ultra tra ultra tra," agreed Ultra.

****

The Pokémon Center was one of the tallest buildings there, with a large Poké Ball on the top and a big "P" in the middle of it. Tons of Pokémon could be seen in the building there too, and many Poké Balls and Super Balls.

"Whoa, this has to be the biggest Pokémon Center yet," murmured Jay.

From the building side, three Spida leaped down.

"These must be the Pokémon that help out the center, correct?" asked Dee.

"Spida spi," the three Spida said at once. The made a little net with their webbing so the trio could put their Pokémon in it.

"Alright." Agua put all of her Poké and Super Balls into the little net.

"Ultra, you don't shock anyone in the center, alright?" said Jay, as he put Ultra and the Super Balls into the net.

"Tra!" said Ultra, giving Jay a peace sign.

"Yeah Fire Orb, don't go flaring up and burning the other Pokémon," said Dee. She put Fire Orb and the rest of the balls into the net.

The trio of Spida nodded and headed into the Pokémon Center.

"I'm starving, let's get something to eat and drink!" said Jay. "Pokémon training and Pokémon battles are too tough too handle."

****

"Uh, I'm never going to eat another thing again," mumbled Jay, as he walked out of the restaurant.

"_I'm_ not surprised," muttered Agua. "You ate five cheeseburgers, I'd never wanna eat anything again if I were you too."

"Yeah Jay, you _really_ pigged out," said Dee. "You're going to be too fat to challenge the Arachnid City Gym Leader."

Jay glared. "Me and my Pokémon will be just fine! I don't see you two earning any badges."  
"You want _us_ to fight the leader too?" asked Dee. "Don't you think my bird Pokémon would be a one-hit-knockout against the spiders?"

"Yeah, Ice Orb's ice beam would surly freeze them," said Agua. "What Pokémon would you use?"

"Ultra or Winger could handle them all," said Jay.

"I dunno, Winger seemed pretty pooped after battling Woolie two days ago," murmured Dee. "And Ultra is always exhausted because you don't keep him in his Super Ball like you should."

Jay glared angrily at Dee and Agua. "You guys _never_ help."

They smiled. "We know."

Suddenly, on the speakers throughout the city, a voice said, "Jay Barial, Jay Barial, please come to the Pokémon Center for a _very_ important message. I repeat, Jay Barial, Jay Barial, please come to the Pokémon Center for a _very_ important message."

Chapter Three: A Team Rocket Interruption

"A very important message, huh?" Fire Kat gave his famous evil smile. "We could stop that annoying Jay from reaching the phone in the Pokémon Center, and foil his plans."

"Or while two of us are distracting Jay, the other two could be taking the call," said Nick.

"Have you noticed Nick has seemed a bit more twisted, and evil?" Mike asked Kelly. "I mean since our problem with Auqias and Auqtrias."

"Yeah, I think their brainwashing stuck a little bit on him," agreed Kelly. "Can't be a bad thing though."

"Mike and I will stop Jay, Kelly and Fire Kat go get that message," commanded Nick.

"Right!" said the other three.

****

Jay, Dee, and Agua headed back to the Pokémon center to get Jay's "_very_ important message" but some how they all knew trouble was on its way.

Dee stopped and looked around.

"What is it?" asked Jay.

"I could have sworn I heard somebody," murmured Dee.

Agua nodded. "Yeah, it feels like somebody is following us."

"Well if they are they should prepare for trouble," growled Jay.

Suddenly, in the shadows of a nearby alley, two figures jumped out.

"Trouble?" wondered the first.

"Make that double," said the second.

"To protect the world from devastation," said the first.

"To unit all peoples within our nation," said the second.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," said the first.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," said the second.

The two figures stepped out into the open.

"Mike."

"Nick."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light," they said together. "Surrender now or prepare to fight."

Jay sighed. "Yeah right."

Both Mike and Nick cringed. "Hey, how dare you interrupt the Team Rocket original motto! Now you'll pay!"

Jay laughed. "Half the team, half the battle."

"Smogger, Gaser!" Mike threw two Super Balls revealing the two gaseous Pokémon.

"Snake Glare, Rhyoran!" Nick hurled the two Super Balls and released his snake Pokémon and his deadly rock/poison Pokémon.

Jay smiled. "I choose"- Suddenly Jay realized that all of his Super Balls were back at the Pokémon Center.

"We don't have any Pokémon to battle," murmured Dee.

"Then we'll just have to run!" cried Agua.

The trio darted away from the two Team Rocket members.

Nick glared at the three Pokémon-less Pokémon trainer running away. "They won't get far."

Chapter Four: Search for the Message

"Run! Run! Run!" cried Jay as he ran along the paved road of the Arachnid City.

But suddenly, ahead of the road a large snake Pokémon shot up from out of the ground.

"Snake Glare!" cried Dee.

"Snake Glare stop them with your glare attack, now!" shouted Nick.

"Everyone dive!" cried Jay.

"_Glare_!" growled Snake Glare, glaring straight at the group of young Pokémon trainers, luckily the jumped out of the way in time.

"Gaser, Smogger, smokescreen," said Mike.

Agua pointed down another alley. "Come on guys, this way."

As the trio left they could hear Team Rocket still commanding their Pokémon to attack the trio.

****

Jay, Dee, and Agua felt fine know, they figured Team Rocket wouldn't find them again on the to Pokémon Center.

"Hold it right there!" growled Nick. "Rhyoran, go! Takedown attack now"

From behind them, the trio heard loud thumping of powerful hooves coming their way.

"Snake Glare dig underground," Nick shouted.

Jay looked around. "Snake Glare will cut us off up head while Rhyoran will trample us back behind us."

"Trapped, great," muttered Dee.

Agua pointed upward. "The emergency escape exit! I say this is an emergency, let's use it guys!"

Jay quickly jumped up and started climbing, and Dee and Agua followed. Not seeing the other, Rhyoran continued running, but Snake Glare popped up right under the rock Pokémon knocking him out.

Agua stuck her tongue out Mike and Nick as they climbed up the house.

****

At the roof of the house, Jay and the others were about to introduce themselves to the owners of the house to try to get them down when suddenly-

"I don't think so, you aren't suppose to get away! Gaser, Smogger, tackle attack now!" shouted Mike from the emergency exit.

The two hovering poison creatures leaped out from the emergency exit.

Jay smiled. "That's right, you two strong Pokémon just come right over here. Come on girls, follow me."

The two girls darted after Jay.

Jay, Dee, and Agua headed towards the entrance into the building. The door, as Jay had guessed, was locked and there was nowhere to go. It was a dead-end.

"Slick Barial, you just get us from one mistake to the next!" cried Agua. "What are you going to do now? _Hand_ them our Super and Poké Balls?"

"Now why would we do a stupid thing like that? _Duck_!" shouted Jay.

Suddenly, the trio slammed down to the ground and Gaser and Smogger slammed into the door knocking it down.

As the trio headed downward, Dee said, "Thanks Team Rocket."

****

As they all rushed down, Dee explained to the others that she had a perfect idea. "If _we_ don't have the Pokémon, then we can use them. Got it?"

"Yeah," said Jay and Agua.

"Not so fast! Get them Snake Glare, one more try!" said Nick. Snake Glare was riding down the railing, trying to catch up to the others.

"Not a bad idea," said Jay. He climbed onto the railing. "If we're going to make a quick getaway we're going to have to make it _fast_! Everyone, slide down the railing now!" Jay quickly started sliding down.

Dee and Agua nodded, in a not too happy agreement, and climbed on too. They slid down on the railing down many floors.

When the slid near the finally floor, Jay noticed a small statue at the tip of the railing. He knew how much it would hurt if he slid down onto that. So he decided to use that towards their advantage. "Alright girls, jump off here." Jay leaped off from the railing.

"You're the boss," murmured Dee. She and Agua did the same as Jay. The trio quickly headed out the door.

Still going down the railing on Snake Glare, Nick continued sliding down. It was too bad Nick didn't notice the small statue, because Snake Glare slowed down and Nick slid right off the snake and continued down the railing. He suddenly realized what would happen if he slammed into the railing, but he couldn't stop. And so, Jay and the others gained a bit more time.

Chapter Five: Foiled

Jay, Dee, and Agua decided it would be best if they were running instead of biding their time. The Pokémon Center was in clear site, and the trio was in the area where the Spida took their Pokémon, but in an angry shout-

"That hurt!" growled Nick. He was riding on Rhyoran, who was preparing to use his horn attack on one of them.

"Face it, there's no way to escape, Gaser, Smogger, smokescreen now," growled Mike.

"Snake Glare, wrap attack," commanded Nick.

It seemed as if the trio was trapped by Team Rocket. But all of a suddenly Jay shouted, "Spida, help us now!"

From the top of the Pokémon, but in an angry shout-

"That hurt!" growled Nick. He was riding on Rhyoran, who was preparing to use his horn attack on one of them.

"Face it, there's no way to escape, Gaser, Smogger, smokescreen now," growled Mike.

"Snake Glare, wrap attack," commanded Nick.

It seemed as if the trio was trapped by Team Rocket. But all of a suddenly Jay shouted, "Spida, help us now!"

From the top of the Pokémon Center dropped a trio of spider Pokémon by their webbing. They swung themselves and slammed into Gaser and Smogger.

"What!" cried Mike.

"Counter attack!" shouted Dee and Agua.

Snake Glare began wrapping itself around Spida, but Spida slipped away and got the snake into a small tangle.

The other Spida leaped out in front of Rhyoran, and gave a slam attack upward, chipping Rhyoran's horn.

"String shot Spida!" shouted Jay.

Finishing them all off, the Spida shot the webbing at them wrapping them up.

"Now let's get that phone call," said Jay, as he turned around and headed towards the doors of the Pokémon Center.

****

"What does this stupid machine me, 'I'm not the receiver'?" growled Kelly, as she sat at the telephone both with Fire Kat. "I am Jay Barial, waiting to receive an important call."

"Voice does not match, incorrect user," answered the computer.

Fire Kat sighed. "Computers are too smart these days."

Kelly glared at the machine. "I wasn't going to do this, but I will." She pulled out a small machine from her pocket. She held it up to her mouth and said, "I am Jay Barial waiting to receive an important call." This time her voice was changed to sound like Jay's voice.

The computer didn't reply right away. It said in a confused voice, "Incorrect and correct user."

Fire Kat sighed. "The machine's picking up your normal voice too."

"That's right!" growled an annoyingly familiar voice.

"Huh?" The two turned around and there stood Jay, Dee, and Agua. "Ah! It's the brats! Didn't Mike and Nick stop them."

"Hardly," muttered Dee.

"Guards, stop these two, they're Team Rocket!" shouted Agua.

Suddenly, three Machoke came from the back of the Pokémon Center and they picked up Kelly and Fire Kat. The escorted them to the door, and the trio had officially stopped Team Rocket once again.

"Team Rocket's being escorted to the door once again," moaned Kelly, on her way out.

Jay took a deep breath, except the message, and there in front of the screen was Brock's sister.

"Oh, hello," said Jay. "What's up? Is there a problem."

She shook her head. "Oh, no problem at all. It seems your Pokémon are ready to evolve, and you said you might be here so I called."

Dee smiled. "It's that time again."

**__**

****WHO'S THAT POKéMON: KIPAS?****

Chapter Six: Evolution Time

**__**

****IT'S SPIKA! "Spi ka_!!"****_

Jay frowned suddenly. "Do we have to walk three days again to get there, and three days back?"

Brock's sister shook her head. "If you follow the direct route from here to the city, it should only take acouple of hours."

Dee moaned. "Hours?"

"It's better than days," grumbled Agua.

Jay smiled though. "But it's for our Pokémon! It's evolution time guys! Let's go!"

****

"Welcome, your Pokémon are in the back," said Brock's sister, as the trio and Ultra entered the small house.

"Buggy, I'm here!" shouted Jay, as he rushed towards the back of the house.

"Ultra, ultra!" Ultra ran by Jay's side.

"We're here too guys!" cried Dee and Agua.

"Fire-fire orb!" agreed Fire Orb.

The sister sighed. "Whoa, they must _really_ like evolution."

Outside in the back of the house were Buggy, Kakuna, and Metapod and hanging out in a tree.

"They're _very_ happy to see you, I can tell," said Brock's sister. "Whenever you guys are ready they'll evolve."

"Ready!" they chanted all at once.

Suddenly, all three cocoons cracked open in the back and a whitish light glowed from the cracked. Then the flying bug Pokémon slipped through the crack revealing them.

"Free, free!" screeched Agua's Butterfree.

"Bee-drill," growled Dee's Beedrill.

"Stung!" shouted Jay's Stung.

"Yeah! They've evolved!" cried the trio.

"Their Poké Balls, and Stung's Super Ball, are on the counter by the door," said Brock's sister. "I suppose you three will be challenging the Spider Gym, correct?"

Jay smiled. "Oh yeah! I'm getting another badge."

****

After returning to the city and sleeping over at the Pokémon Center, Jay, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, and Ultra all marched happily towards the center of the down, which was the Pokémon Gym.

The gym was dome-shaped, except the dome was colored as a spider web, not a very welcoming shape.

"Well I think I know what _this_ gym is going to be like," murmured Jay. "But don't worry, Ultra and Stung can easily handle this spider trainer."

Dee sighed. "I'm not so sure Jay. All your Pokémon do have _some_ sort of disadvantages, like Spida has a low defense and"-

"Positive comments only," growled Jay.

Agua sighed. "Weirdo."

"Anyway, onward and forward into the gym!" Jay pointed straight ahead. As he walked through the door, with Ultra at his side, an arena filled with holes and drops appeared.

"This is a Pokémon Gym?" murmured Dee.

"Fire orb fire," muttered Fire Orb.

"It looks more like an obstacle course," muttered Agua.

"Some may say." From the center of the gym, a small platform rose into the air and there stood a young man, while long, dark, purple hair, holding a Super Ball, staring down towards the ground. His head shot up suddenly at the five-some, with a glass-breaking glare and said, "You have met your challenge."

Chapter Seven: The Spider Gym on Arachnid Island

"And you are?" asked Dee.

"I am Rick of the Spider Gym," said the Pokémon trainer. "I lead this gym, through many battles it has fought, and as more of a challenge the floors have been raised and lowered for a more adventurous battle."

"Well you won't ever have a more adventurous battle against anyone after us!" said Jay. He winked. "Your defeat won't be easy though, but it will be fast!"

"Ha," laughed Rick. "So, I'm guessing you three want to do a tag-team battle, right? If so, instead of doing a duo battle we'll do a six-against-six battle. Is that alright?"

Jay smiled. "Dee's birds, my Stung, and Agua's Ice Orb will be able to stop those spiders. Especially against Dee's Fire Orb."

Rick's glare shot towards Dee's Fire Orb. "Ah yes, another. The Pokémon cannot be revealed before the match. It will be an advantage towards the owner of the Pokémon so your Fire Orb and Ultra will not be able to battle."

"A!" cried both Fire Orb and Ultra.

Rick smirked. "If you choose to battle me, you will earn an Arachnid Badge, an official Orange League Badge."

"Orange League?" repeated Jay.

"Don't worry, a Orange League badge will still let in the Pokémon League," said Dee.

"What makes this an Orange League Gym anyways?" asked Agua. "Aren't all the Orange League Gyms on island or- no, wait this is an island."

"There will be something happening on the battle arena, besides us battling, so this isn't a normal battle," explained Rick.

"Oh," said Jay. "Oh well, I can still beat you Rick."

"Are you ready for the match to begin?" asked Rick.

"Whenever you are," growled Jay.

Rick gave a nod towards the rafters and an announcer announced, "There will be a six-on-six battle. Six Pokémon remain for both teams. This is the first round. Begin."

"Selected your Super or Poké Ball," ordered Rick. "Whichever one of you are going first that is."

Agua smiled. "That'll be me. Ice Orb, I want you!" She threw a Super Ball containing her deadly ice Pokémon.

Rick smiled and selected a Super Ball. "My first Pokémon shall be you. Go Spidey!" Out came the small, first stage, spider Pokémon.

"Spi-spi-de," growled Spidey.

"Iccce," hissed Ice Orb.

"My Spidey knows some attacks it usually won't know." Rick gave a smiled; very annoying since he was still on the top of the platform he seemed ever so intimidating. "Claw that Ice Orb now, an additional agility will easily stop it."

"Spin to evade the attack Ice Orb," ordered Dee.

Spidey came rushing up towards Ice Orb at full speed. As it leaped into the air, holding out its claws, Ice Orb's slippery, spinning body, sent Spidey flying against a wall. But as the spider hit the wall, the wall spun around like a trap wall.

"Huh!" cried Dee and Jay.

"This can_not_ be good," murmured Agua.

Chapter Eight: It's a Difficult Life

"Ice . . . Orb?" wondered Ice Orb.

Rick smiled evilly, not saying a word, hoping to not give a thing away.

"What do I do?" asked Agua.

"Dunno," murmured Dee. "_This_ never happened back at the Forest Gym."

"Ice Orb, go check it out," ordered Agua.

"Orb." Ice Orb floated towards the wall, when suddenly and opened up and slammed into Ice Orb. The Spidey walked proudly out.

Agua gasped. "No more playing around. Ice Orb mist attack now!"

"Iccce," hissed Ice Orb. Ice Orb floated around the room, covering it with a thick mist making it almost impossible to see.

"Spidey leer attack," ordered Rick. "Find that Ice Orb and give it a poison bite now!"

"Spi!" Spidey's eyes lit up, using its leer attack to make a light in the fog.

"Body slam, now Ice Orb!" shouted Agua.

As Ice Orb hurled towards him, Spidey saw Ice Orb, leaped, and bit it. But Ice Orb's body slam slammed both of them into the wall, paralyzing Spidey.

"Ice beam, freeze that stupid spider!" growled Agua.

"Ice . . . orb," moaned Ice Orb. It was glowing a strange purplish color due to the fact that the poison had badly affected its body.

"Ice Orb and Spidey are poisoned and paralyze. They are unable to battle," announced the announcer. "The first match is a tie."

"Ice Orb return!" ordered Agua. She quickly recalled Ice Orb.

"Spidey return," said Rick. The injured Spidey was swiftly taken back into its ball.

Agua nodded. "I can't handle those stupid spiders with my water Pokémon. Butterfree will have to face them. But let me have some time to think my plan over, okay?"

"I'll go next," announced Dee. She selected a Super Ball. "Whenever the announcer's ready."

From the speakers, the announcer said, "Five Pokémon still remain for both teams. This is the second round. Begin."

"Go Birdy!" Dee threw the Super Ball containing his deadly poison/fire bird Pokémon.

"Ah, a hard challenge." Rick smiled. "Then this should be a fun challenge for your Birdy. Go Itomaru!" Rick threw a Poké Ball and out of it came a rather small, normal, Pokémon."

"Cool Pokémon!" cried Jay. He flipped open his Pokédex really quickly.

"Itomaru, a spider Pokémon," answered the Pokédex. "Pokédex number 167. Other information unavailable."

Jay gave a confused look. "Aren't there only 151 Pokémon?"

Rick smiled. "Here. If you've journeyed the Neo World you'll have seen Itomaru all over the place."

"Let's get this battle over with, Birdy can easily take out your spider," growled Dee. "Birdy, do your stuff!"

Rick gave a wink. "It won't be that easy."

Chapter Nine: Cheap Trick

"If you believe it is so easy, then I'm sure you'll like a challenge, correct?" asked Rick. He pushed a button on his platform and suddenly the uneven floors glowed. When they stopped glowing, pictures of the Itomaru were all over the place. In fact Dee had forgotten where the _real_ one was.

"Birdy use your good eyesight to find that spider!" ordered Dee. "Then use your quick attack!"

"Bird-de," murmured Birdy as it flew across the floor. Suddenly, it saw the real Itomaru, on the wall. Birdy quickly dived at the spider-

**Slam!**

-And slammed right into the wall.

"Birdy!" cried Dee. Dee glared at the now laughing Rick. "Birdy don't let that stupid gym leader beat us! Flamethrower now! Burn at the whole floor!"

"De!" Birdy shot a deadly flame from its mouth all across the floor. Itomaru didn't move an inch when Birdy burned near it. When it was all over, Itomaru still stood there, untouched.

"The walls Birdy, try the walls!" shouted Dee.

Birdy burned at the walls of the circular gym. Suddenly Birdy noticed something hanging from the very top of the gym. It was Itomaru, hanging there by its web.

"Birdy quick attack, break that web!" shouted Dee. "That was a cheap trick Rick, not a challenge."

"Fire orb, _orb_!" growled Fire Orb.

"Do you _really_ think I care," muttered Rick. "It's part of the gym. Poison sting now Itomaru!"

"Agility," ordered Dee.

Itomaru jumped up, aiming its stinger right at Birdy. Birdy was slowly powering up its agility attack when Itomaru hit Birdy.

"Huh!" gasped Jay and Agua.

Dee suddenly smirked. "Birdy's a poison type too. It won't be hurt. Birdy power slam now!"

"Itomaru double team now!" ordered Rick.

Itomaru started moving back and forth and suddenly it seemed as if two Itomaru were standing in front of Birdy. But Birdy ignored that. Birdy went full speed toward Itomaru with a power slam. It went for the one on the right and went right through it. Birdy slammed into the wall, hurting Birdy instead of Itomaru.

Rick smirked. "It seems Birdy is unable to battle. You know what that means."

"Birdy is unable to battle," said the announcer. "Itomaru is the victor. This round goes to"-

"Hold it! Look at Birdy!" shouted Dee.

Birdy still managed to get up.

"What!" cried Rick. "Fine then. Itomaru, mega drain now!"

Itomaru crawled over to Birdy. It was about to drain Birdy with a single bite when Itomaru jumped back. Birdy was now glowing and suddenly started to grow.

"Birdy evolved into Sky High!" cried Dee. "Yes! Now let's see you beat _my_ Pokémon."

Jay flipped open his Pokédex to see Sky High's entry. "Sky High, a bird Super Pokémon. Said only few Birdy actually evolve into this stage. Sky High's wing spanned is around ten feet wide. It's the second longest bird Pokémon, next to Winger."

"Itomaru string shot now!" ordered Rick.

"Drill peck now!" ordered Dee.

Sky High spun around and went straight towards Itomaru peck-first. It hit Itomaru with a full impact and Itomaru gave a final screech as it fainted.

"Itomaru return now!" commanded Rick.

Sky High suddenly fell to the ground in pain.

"Sky High!" cried Dee. She rushed over to her Pokémon. "You're worn out from evolving. Don't worry, you'll have a good, long rest. Return."

Chapter Ten: Spida Versus Spida!

"Itomaru has been defeated and Sky High is too tired from the fight. They are unable to battle," announced the announcer. "The second match is a tie."

"Hey!" growled Dee. "That wasn't a tie! My Sky High was tired from evolving, not from battling your little Itomaru!"

Rick shrugged. "I don't control the announcer, it's an official announcer calling the shots. Besides you recalled it. Anyway, who's next?"

Jay stepped up. "I am."

"Jay," whispered Dee, "poison Pokémon don't have an advantage over these guys, but if you use another type it'll get poisoned and we'll lose the match."

Jay nodded. "Spida has been waiting to fight here, I can tell. I'll use him."

"Are you ready!" shouted Rick.

"Yes."

The announcer said over the PA, "Four Pokémon still remain for both teams. This is the third round. Begin."

"Go Spida!" ordered Jay and Rick in unison.

Two Spida appeared from out of their owner's Super Ball.

"What!" cried Jay. "He has a Spida too? This isn't fair, I'm suppose to have an advantage."

"The tables have turned," said Rick. "My Spida is at a much higher level than yours. And if they're the same Pokémon, with the exact same status, then the one with the higher level has the advantage."

"Spida leer attack now!" commanded Jay.

"Spida leer attack now!" mimicked Rick.

Both of the spiders' eyes lit up and glared at each other for awhile. But Jay's Spida was the one to give in. It flinched in terror.

"Spida slam now!" ordered Rick.

"Spida double team," said Jay.

Both Jay's Spida could even move, Rick's Spida slammed right into it.

"Spida!" cried Jay.

"Bite it now!" commanded Rick.

Jay gasped. "Spida string shot now!"

Rick's Spida bit Jay's Spida right in the back. Jay's Spida cringed suddenly, then fell down onto the ground.

"Jay's Spida has been defeated. Spida is unable to battle," announced the announcer. "The third match goes to the Gym Leader, Rick."

"Shut up!" shouted Jay. He held out Spida's Super Ball. "Spida, return now!" He glanced towards Agua. "Ready yet?"

"Been ready," replied Agua.

"Alright then," said Rick.

The annoying announcer said once more, "Four Pokémon remain still remain for Rick, while three Pokémon remain for the challenging team. This is the fourth round. Begin."

Chapter Eleven: A Psychic Blast!

"Since my water Pokémon won't be able to handle that sting of yours, I need you Butterfree!" Agua threw a Poké Ball revealing her beautiful butterfly Pokémon.

"Butterfree?" murmured Rick. "This could be trouble. Spida tackle attack now!"

"Butterfree's at its final stage," explained Agua. "It may just be stronger than Spida. Butterfree, tackle attack."

"Free!" Butterfree shot down towards Spida, who was leaping up in the air. There was a loud slam when Butterfree and Spida collided. Butterfree was the victor.

"Butterfree gust attack now!" ordered Agua.

Butterfree circled around the gym, creating a deadly tornado and sending Spida flying into the wall.

"Now Butterfree, stun spore," ordered Agua.

"Free-free!" chanted Butterfree as a yellow powdered poured onto Spida, paralyzing it.

"Rick's Spida has been paralyzed. Spida is unable to battle," announced the announcer. "The fourth match goes to the challenger, Agua."

"Spida return," ordered Rick.

"Three Pokémon remain still remain for Rick, while two Pokémon remain for the challenging team. This is the fifth round. Begin."

"I summon Araidosu!" The Gym Leader threw another Poké Ball revealing Itomaru's evolved form.

"Araidosu, use a leech life attack," ordered Rick.

Agua thought for a moment. "Butterfree supersonic now!"

"Free!" screeched Butterfree at a very, _very_ high pitch.

The screech was so strong it made Araidosu back up and actually flipped the spider Pokémon over.

"Butterfree sleep powder now," ordered Agua. Agua gave a wink. "Butterfree's spores make it almost impossible for Butterfree to lose!"

"Free-free," chanted Butterfree. Blue powder fell from its wings and poured down towards Araidosu. But it flared it wings and sent the powder in another direction.

Agua stared in shock. "Sleep powder didn't work.

"Araidosu, bite that Butterfree!" shouted Rick.

"Agua, snap out of it!" ordered Jay. "Rick's using this moment to take the advantage. Butterfree is weak against poison attacks, so do _something_."

"Butterfree, harden now," said Agua.

"Free!" A shiny coated covered Agua. As Araidosu jumped to bite Butterfree and bit the strange coat, its teeth broke.

"No!" cried Rick.

"Confusion now!" ordered Agua. "Let's finish this off with a real blast, with a psychic blast that is!"

"Free-free-_free_," chanted Butterfree, as psywaves shot from its eyes and put Araidosu in a deep state of confusion.

"Araidosu is confused and too weak. Araidosu is unable to battle," announced the announcer. "The fifth match goes to the challenger, Agua."

Chapter Twelve: Butterfree's Defeat

"Yeah! Butterfree's unstoppable!" cried Agua. She gave Rick another wink. "Two Pokémon left, who's it gonna be?"

Rick recalled Araidosu, gave a nodded, which was giving the announcer its cue.

"Two Pokémon still remain for both teams. This is the sixth round. Begin," said the announcer.

"I summon Spika!" Rick threw a Super Ball and out of it came a fully evolved Spidey, a Spika.

"This _can't_ be good," murmured Jay. He turned his Pokédex towards the spider Pokémon.

"Spika, a spider Super Pokémon," said the Pokédex. "At its final stage, a deadly cross between Caterpie, Paras, and Weedle creates the deadliest Super Pokémon on Arachnid Island. Breed there, the first Spika was the reason of the Island's naming."

Jay sighed. "Doesn't tell us much. Do your best Agua and Butterfree."

Rick smirked. "You know how you were saying before Butterfree had an advantage because of its at its final stage? Well guess what, it's gone. Not only is mine at its final stage and at a higher level, this certain Pokémon attacks are stronger, your Butterfree's tired, _and_ it's a Super Pokémon."

"Butterfree's not tired! It's all powered up! Butterfree psybeam now!" shouted Agua. "Take it out with one quick blast!"

"Spika, reflect the attack with a light screen," ordered Rick.

As psywaves continued to come from Butterfree's eyes, but they suddenly bounced back towards the butterfly when it hit the reflecting light screen. The psybeam confused Butterfree and it fell to the ground.

"Butterfree!" cried Agua.

"Butterfree is confused and too weak. Butterfree is unable to battle," announced the announcer. "The sixth match goes to the Gym Leader, Rick."

Dee nodded. "I'm up and ready!"

"One Pokémon remain still remain for Rick, while two Pokémon remain for the challenging team. This is the seventh round. Begin."

"Go Fearow!" Dee threw a Poké Ball and out of it appeared-

"Beedrill!" growled the deadly bee Pokémon.

Dee suddenly frowned. "Right, I forgot. Fearow and Rocky were transported back to my house because I can only carry up to eight Pokémon. Oh well, Beedrill try your best. Twin needle attack."

"Double team attack Spika," ordered Rick.

Spika did the illusion attack making it seem as if two Spika stood there, but Beedrill wasn't stupid. Using its twin needle attack, it swung one of its stingers towards the Spika on the left and its other on the right. Quickly using its poison sting attack, it poked its rear stinger right in between then. As all three stingers hit, Spika fell down to the ground, hit multiple times by Beedrill's stingers.

"Pin missile, fire!" ordered Dee and Rick at the same time.

From the tip of Spika's horn, little pins shot from. The same happened from the rear stinger on Beedrill. The pin missiles repeatedly shot into the air and exploded with an enormous fury.

"Beedrill, agility now!" ordered Dee.

"I don't think so!" growled Rick. "Slow Beedrill down with string shot!"

Before Beedrill could move, Spika shot its webbing and it was wrapped around Beedrill.

"I know you're too weak to finish off Beedrill so take down now!" ordered Rick.

Spika rushed at Beedrill at full speed and collided into the bee. Both fainted.

Chapter Thirteen: Final Round

Scorpidox Versus Stung

"Both Pokémon have fainted. Neither are able to battle," announced the announcer. "The seventh match is a tie."

"No!" cried Dee.

Jay glared at Rick. "That wasn't a smart move."

"Actually it was," explained Rick. "If I hadn't, your Beedrill would have beaten by Spika, but Spika used an attack that would take it out and itself. So I gained something by that."  
"Yeah, a all out match for the final battle," muttered Agua. "And it's Jay's turn too."

"I'm ready," said Jay.

"As am I," agreed Rick.

"One Pokémon still remain for both teams. This is the eighth and final round. Begin," said the announcer.

"I choose you, Stung!" Jay threw a Super Ball and out of it appeared his evolved Bugged. "Let's see you beat that."

Rick nodded. "Alright. I summon Scorpidox!" He threw a Super Ball and out of it appeared a strange scorpion Super Pokémon.

"That's not a spider Pokémon!" growled Jay.

"But it's an arachnid Pokémon," noted Dee. "See what your 'dex has to say."

"Scorpidox, _the_ scorpion Pokémon," said Jay's Pokédex. "Its hard claws are used as one of its most powerful attacks, and its deadly stinger its secondary weapon. If used in an emergency, it'll use its high speed to confuse the enemy. Its main enemy is Spida and Spika. Its venom attacks are strong against the spiders."

"But why would you use an enemy of the spiders in your gym?" asked Jay.

"To prove that even enemies can be tamed." Rick smirked. "Scorpidox, vice grip now! Pinch that bug down to size."

Jay smiled. "I never thought I'd be controlling a Stung, I mean all those time I fought them at gyms. Oh well. Stung poison sting now!"

"Ssstung!" buzzed Stung. It shot down from the sky, aiming its rear stinger towards Scorpidox, but the scorpion reached out with a wide opened claw and shut down on Stung's stinger.

The claw cracked Stung's rear stinger.

"No, Stung!" cried Jay, Dee, and Agua.

"Ultra, ultra, ultra!" shouted Ultra.

"Orb, orb, fire, fire, orb!" shouted Fire Orb.

"Scorpidox, double vice grip," commanded Rick.

Jay gave a wink. "Sorry Rick. Alright Stung, harden now then dive for a twin needle attack!" He smirked. "Glad he didn't forget that attack."

A shiny invisible coat covered Stung, then it dived down, holding out its two stingers, aiming at Scorpidox.

Scorpidox leaped into the air and its claw snapped shut on Stung's stinger. To Scorpidox's surprise there was a crunching sound coming from its claws. They had cracked instead of Stung's stinger.

Taking advantage of the stunned Scorpidox, Stung pushed its stingers into the scorpion's claws.

"Psytoss now!" shouted Jay.

Scorpidox started to glow, and it was swung back and forth against the walls of the gym.

"Now, finish it off, sleep powder!" ordered Jay.

Bluish powdered poured from Stung's wings. The powder knocked out Scorpidox _really_ quickly ending the battle.

"Scorpidox has been put to sleep. Scorpidox is unable to battle," announced the announcer. "The eighth match goes to the challenger, Jay. Rick has no Pokémon left while the challengers have one. The challengers have won the challenge."

Jay, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, and Ultra all cheered with joy.

"Ssstung," buzzed Stung with delight.

Rick was lowered from his platform and walked over to Jay, Dee, and Agua. "That was a great match. Now I shall award all three of you with an Arachnid Badge, as proof of your victory." Rick handed the three trainers three Arachnid Badges.

"Yeah!" they cheered.

Rick nodded. "The docks off the island is in a neighboring city in the Black Widow Hills. After you heal your Pokémon I suggest you head that way."

"Yeah!" they cheered.

And it's another victory for our heroes! Now Jay has six badges, which means he's half way done with his Pokémon journey. But what mysterious Pokémon and trainers lay at the end of the Arachnid Island? Let's find out in the next episode!

****

Jay, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, and Ultra are at the final area of the Arachnid Island, but trouble strikes. After a deadly battle with Blake Oak, Jay and the others discover themselves at a strange Pokémon Center. But things get stranger when the trio and Team Rocket's Pokémon are missing. Find out what happens in _Group Missile's Return_.


	25. Group Missile's Return (25)

Chapter One: Another Encounter

"Winger, I choose you!" shouted Jay. He threw his bird's Super Ball up into the air releasing it. "Winger, fly up high to see if you can spot Wolf Spider City for us."

"Winger!" squawked Winger.

Jay, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, and Ultra were journeying swiftly through the Black Widow Mountains, which would bring them to Wolf Spider City, home of the Arachnid Island's famous port that would surly bring the five-some back home.

Winger flew up above the trees, and within acouple of seconds it returned. "Winger! Wing-wing!"

Jay nodded. "He wants us to follow him."

Agua shrugged. "Well surly lead the way Winger."

Winger flapped his wings and started heading north along a path.

Meanwhile . . .

"They're heading north," growled Mike.

"They're path leads backwards and forth," muttered Nick.

"They must know where to head," said Kelly.

"Yeah, I want to head right to bed," murmured Fire Kat.

Team Rocket, as usually, was following Jay and the others to try to capture Jay's Ultra and Dee's Fire Orb.

Mike sighed. "It was _so_ much more easy when we were just focusing on that Ultra."

"Why _does_ Teria want that stupid Fire Orb?" asked Nick.

Kelly shrugged. "Teria said when he was in the Elite Eight, Ash always treasured it."

"A bad reason to go after it. There must be _something_ special about it," murmured Fire Kat. "Besides it's a flame type and its features look a bit like mine."

"Let's move troops," whispered Mike. They four-some crawled through the bushes to catch up with Jay, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, and Ultra.

****

"Ah, Wolf Spider City!" cried Jay. "Just through this path and we're back into the city. I _hate_ this mountain air."

Dee moaned. "That's Jay! He never takes advantage of the setting."

Ultra shook his head.

"Not so fast," growled a voice from over in the bushes.

"You got that right," said a trio of voices.

Agua frowned. "Hello Team Rocket."  
"Prepare for"- began Mike.

"Yeah, we know, trouble," interrupted Jay.

"And make it"- Nick started.

"Yeah, we know too, double, double," growled Agua and Dee.

Kelly glared at their enemies. "Well I guess there's no point in continuing on if they keep on finishing our phases. Team Rocket, attack!"

"Gaser, Smogger!" ordered Mike. He threw two Super Balls high into the air.

"Snake Glare, Rhyoran, go!" commanded Nick. He hurled two Super Balls onto the ground revealing his two Pokémon.

"Alakazam, Ratoran female, attack them now!" growled Kelly. She threw a Super Ball and a Poké Ball and out of the balls appeared her big Pokémon and her little Super Pokémon.

"Ice Orb! Whirlpool!" Agua threw two Super Balls and out her deadly Pokémon appeared.

"Solar Orb, Fire Orb!" Dee threw a Super Ball next to Fire Orb and out of it came a Solar Orb.

"Ultra, Winger, I choose you!" said Jay. Winger landed next to Ultra, ready to fight Team Rocket.

"Let's go!" everyone said in unison.

Chapter Two: Battle of the Rockets

"Gaser, Smogger, smokescreen," ordered Mike. "Don't let those fools see _anything_!"

"Snake Glare paralyze that Ultra! Rhyoran, use your take down on Fire Orb now!" shouted Nick.

"Alakazam, confuse the others with confusion while Ratoran female uses her poison sting on Whirlpool," commanded Kelly.

"Don't let them get to you! Ice Orb ice beam now! Whirlpool psybeam now!" shouted Agua. "Do your best!"

"Solar Orb, Fire Orb, together, raging fire!" shouted Dee.

"Ultra shocker attack! Winger, whirlwind now!" said Jay.

Gaser and Smogger wove around the Pokémon spreading smoke everywhere, but Winger quickly blew it away with its whirlwind attack.

Ultra speedily leaped into the air and sent an electrifying charge of lightning down at Mike's two Pokémon, but Ultra soon found himself paralyzed because of Snake Glare's glare attack.

Solar Orb and Fire Orb charged up and sent a long chain of fire towards the rushing Rhyoran, but the rock Pokémon wasn't badly hurt by the fire and charged right into Fire Orb.

Ratoran quickly leaped at Whirlpool, and poked the water Pokémon with it's horn. Poison dripping into Whirlpool, making its body change different colors, but making it faint in the end. Reacting to this, Ice Orb shot its ice beam at Ratoran and froze it over.

"Winger, Solar Orb, Ice Orb are our only hopes," murmured Dee.

"I'm just glad my Alakazam and Nick's Rhyoran and Snake Glare are _so_ powerful, so they'll stop you brats!" growled Kelly.

"Winger focus your talon strike on Snake Glare!" shouted Jay.

"Use your aurora beam on Rhyoran, you can stop it Ice Orb!" ordered Agua.

"And Solar Orb, finish off Rhyoran with a slam attack," commanded Dee.

Winger flew up high into the air, locked onto it target, and flew down talons first. Winger's talons scraped Snake Glare, and the poor snake Pokémon fell down with a moan.

A slit on the orb Pokémon opened up, and frost shot from its mouth. The frost covered Rhyoran and slowly froze it over and Solar Orb finished it off with a slam attack.

"Alakazam, attack already!" growled Kelly.

Alakazam used a psybeam on Winger confusing it and making the bird Pokémon fall to the ground.

**Pow!** Kelly hit Alakazam over the head. "Why won't you _ever_ listen to me you stupid psychic Pokémon!"

Alakazam turned around and glared at Kelly, preparing to use a psychic attack on its trainer.

"Maybe we better leave," murmured Jay.

Everyone recalled their Pokémon, Jay picked up Ultra, Dee picked up Fire Orb, and they darted out of the fight.

"Ala!" Alakazam gave Team Rocket a psytoss and sent them blasting off again.

Chapter Three: Welcome to Wolf Spider City

"We're here!" cried Jay. "Yeah! Yippee! We're back in a city! I hate the mountains, and I _really_ hate mountains that are infested with 'rockets'!"

Jay, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb (in Dee's arms), and Ultra (in Jay's arms) walked into the city, happy as ever.

"So where to first Jay?" asked Dee.

Jay smiled. "The Pokémon Center. I need to heal my Pokémon after such a horrible fight!" Jay started walking towards the center of the city, where he could see a large building, similar to the one in Arachnid City, with a large Poké Ball on the top of it.

****

"Team Rocket's blasting off a"-

**Thud!**

Team Rocket, which had been blown away by Alakazam's psytoss, landed right smack in a small building.

"I hope we didn't need a landing permit," moaned Mike.

"Man, the people who live her must be hermits," grumbled Nick.

The two peered around. The building was very small, and away from the Wolf Spider City. The only things in there were maps and papers. Suddenly the two realized-

"Hey! Where're Kelly and Fire Kat!" they cried.

"We're in here, you idiots," growled the familiar voices of their partners.

Mike and Nick stepped into the other room. In there Kelly and Fire Kat sat, reading some of the papers from the desk.

"Whoa, I didn't Fire Kat could read," murmured Nick.

"I'm far more advanced than you annoyingly normal humans," growled Fire Kat. "But whoever thought up this robbery was a genius!"

"What are you talking about, flare-ball," growled Mike.

"We've discovered a plan that some people came up with to capture some Pokémon," said Kelly. "It was probably awhile ago, so let's spring the trap ourselves!"

****

"What do they mean!" cried Dee. "Your building is the biggest in the city."

"Well I'm sorry, we're full," growled the nurse. "The gyms in this city have been pounding the other trainers, most of the centers in Wolf Spider City are full!"

Jay moaned. "But where will I get my Pokémon treated?"

The nurse shook her head. "_You_ should have bought potions and antidotes to make sure your Pokémon was in the best of shape. But you're too late, the mart's closed too, all out of everything."

Agua cringed and moaned. "But you can't just ignore a cry for help! Help!"

The nurse shut the door on the five-some.

"This is a cruel, and mean city," growled Dee.

Jay's eyes began sparkling at a thought. "She said that there were gyms here right? Gym_s_, as in more than one!"

"Oh boy," muttered Dee and Agua.

"Let's go!" said Jay.

"Wait, what about your Pokémon!" cried the girls.

****

Jay pushed open the doors of a gym in the city and growled, "I challenge the Gym Leader here!"

Dee, who had the injured Fire Orb in her arms, and Agua, who had the paralyzed Ultra in her arms, followed behind the self-centered trainer.

The Gym Leader stepped out from the shadows. "First, let me see the badges you've earned."

Jay showed him his Forest Badge, Orb Badge, Freeze Badge, Ultra Badge, Ghostly Badge, and his newest badge, the Arachnid Badge.

"I'm sorry, you must have already fought one of the other gyms in this city or the one in the Arachnid City, because you already have my badge," said the trainer.

Jay moaned. "You mean, all the gyms here give you an Arachnid Badge? What kind of sick city is this!"

Chapter Four: The Mysterious Pokémon Center

Jay went crying out of the Pokémon Gym.

"Oh Jay, quit whining," growled Agua. She handed him Ultra. "And take care of your Pokémon, too!"

Jay sniffled. "Well, there aren't any available Pokémon Centers to go to, all the gyms give you the same badge that I already earned, the marts are all closed, and I'm hungry!"

"Well that _is_ pretty bad," muttered Dee.

"Pst, hey, are you guys looking for a Pokémon Center?" asked a female voice.

The five-some turned around and there was a woman, dressed as a nurse, a Pokémon Center nurse.

Jay's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree or an Electric Orb. "Are you a nurse!"

"Yes, yes I am," answered the lady. "I run a small Pokémon Center at the edge of downtown, if you need help I'd gladly give you some."

"Yeah!" cheered Jay, Dee, and Agua.

"Then follow me." The nurse started walking off.

Jay, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, and Ultra all followed.

****

The Pokémon Center the nurse directed them too wasn't empty as they expected. Acouple of trainers were in there depositing their Pokémon, while others were chatting and preparing for battle.

But the Pokémon Center itself wasn't too great. It was an apartment-like building, only _really_ old. The Poké Ball on the front was tilted and hanging by a thread.

"I don't want to bring my Pokémon _here_! Can we just find another center?" asked Jay.

**Pow!** "We get what we get and this is all that we got!" cried Agua.

"We have an additional mart, if you need to buy anything for your Pokémon," said the women. She gave a smile, which seemed hauntingly familiar.

"Do we know you?" asked Dee.

The woman shook her head. "No, I'm sorry."

Jay smiled. "Good thing that have a mart, I didn't want to leave Ultra and Fire Orb at this old place." He rushed over to the mart while Dee and Agua handed the nurse their Pokémon.

"They should be ready within two and a half hours, if not later," said the nurse.

"Two and a half _hours_!" cried Dee and Agua. "But we can't wait that long!"

The nurse sighed. "We aren't as up-to-date as the other centers, we take longer, sorry."

The two girls sighed. "Ready yet Jay?"

****

"I heard this is the only center in town that isn't full," whispered Mike, as Team Rocket headed towards a Pokémon Center.

"Isn't that what you said about the last six Pokémon Centers?" growled Nick.

"Yeah, and the last six before that," growled Fire Kat.

Kelly sighed. "We don't have much of a choice guys."

As they turned a corner, Mike suddenly said, "Now I know why nobody comes here."

The Pokémon Center looked pretty old and bet up, like it had been abandoned for awhile. It wasn't _much_ of a Pokémon Center, but it was a Pokémon Center nonetheless.

"Let's go," said Nick.

Team Rocket marched into the Pokémon Center and saw a nurse sleeping at her desk. Nobody else was there.

"Excuse me, but we'd like to deposit our Pokémon," said Kelly.

"All except for me of course," said Fire Kat.

At the sight of Fire Kat, the nurse seemed to cringe, but Fire Kat didn't really mind. People usually had feelings like that when Fire Kat spoke.

"Alright, how many balls?" asked the nurse.

"Six," answered Mike.

She nodded. "Come back in acouple of hours"-

"Hours!" they all cried.

"Hey, don't worry," said the nurse. "You always have Fire Kat."

Nick sighed. "That's not very reassuring."

**__**

****WHO'S THAT POKéMON: MOEGRSG?****

Chapter Five: Pokémon-Less

**__**

****IT'S SMOGGER! "Smog!!"****

"Has it been two hours yet?" moaned Jay. He sat in the bookstore reading about the Pokémon League and the challenges that would await him.

"Hey Dee, you know that there's an Elite Eight member that uses bird Pokémon, like you?" asked Dee.

Dee nodded. "I know, relative of mine, cousin or something. She gave me the gym in the Lost Forest." She glanced at Jay. "Actually Jay, it _may_ be about time."

"Yeah!" cried Jay. He picked up Ultra and rushed out of the store.

Agua sighed. "Well I guess we was up and ready to go, huh? Jay! Wait up!"

****

"Hey, that's the seventh police car I've seen on the way over to the center," said Dee. "Something's wrong."

Jay moaned. "Yeah, I don't have my Pokémon back yet."

But suddenly-

**Slam!**

Jay turned around to see an exhausted boy who was running their way. "Wait where you're running!"

"I'm sorry," said the boy. "Have you heard? A Pokémon Center has disappeared into thin air."

Agua gave the boy a strange look. "And which Pokémon Center might that be?"

The boy thought for a moment. "Well, I guess the only way to describe it is old, run downed, and beat up. It's sort of in an alley area."

Agua cringed. "That's the center we dropped off our Pokémon at guys! Let's move guys!"

****

As Jay, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, Ultra, and the young boy all ran, they thought of what probably happened.

"This has to be another one of Team Rocket's scams," said Dee.

"But what if it isn't?" asked Agua. "Who else would steal a Pokémon Center?"

As Jay ran, he murmured, "Maybe they didn't steal the center. Maybe . . ."

"Look, there it is!" Dee pointed ahead. There was a large empty area, where was being blocked off by police cars and police people. Tons of trainers were there shouting, and raving about their Pokémon missing.

There in the crowd Jay saw a familiar face.

"I see Nick! He and the other Rockets must be trying to still steal Pokémon, or see what publicity they got," growled Dee. "Fire Orb, ember attack, now!"

"Orb!" Fire Orb shot a blast of fire at Nick's head, and his hair caught on fire.

"Wha!" cried Nick. He ran around in pain. "Ow, help, help, _help_!"

Somebody's Squirtle shot a water gun on Nick's head, putting out the flame.

"Its Team Rocket!" shouted Jay into the crowd.

"Team Rocket?" "They stole our Pokémon!" and "It has to be them!" were murmured and shouted throughout the crowd.

"But we're victims just like you!" cried Kelly. She emptied her pockets. "They stole our Pokémon too!"

Chapter Six: The Truce at Wolf Spider City

"For some strange reason, I believe them" murmured Jay.

"Why would _ever_ trust those four!" cried Agua. "They've been trying to capture Ultra since we first entered the Lost Forests?"

"_And_ our next adventure after we stopped Auqias and Auqtrias they try to capture Fire Orb," growled Dee.

Jay shook his head. "Pokémon trainers are Pokémon trainer, not matter how evil they are. We have to stop those thieves together."

"What are you saying little boy," growled Kelly.

"Hey! I'm only about three years younger than you Kelly!" growled Jay. "But if we work together we can figure out who stole our Pokémon! Does that sound like a good idea to you?"

Fire Kat stepped forward. "I declare a truce, temporarily anyway. We shall be on team until we find our Pokémon and then"- One of Fire Kat's claws extended and the fired up cat slashed his claw "-That Ultra and Fire Orb are ours!"

"Truce," said Jay. He held out his hand to Kelly.

"Truce," agreed Kelly. She shook Jay's hand.

"Truce," moaned Dee and Agua, holding out their hands to Mike and Nick.

"Truce," agreed Mike and Nick. Mike shook Dee's hand and Nick shook Agua's hand.

"Ultra, ultra, ra," muttered Ultra he held out his hand towards Fire Kat.

"Fine, fine, whatever," growled Fire Kat. He shook Ultra's hand.

"Now we have to look for clues," said Jay. "And the first place to look for that would be in the disappeared Pokémon Center."

"Let's go Team Ultra!" said Kelly. She started to march forward.

"Ultra, ultra?" asked Ultra.

"I'm sorry, Kelly's skills with naming this are just so easy she gives everything a nickname," explained Fire Kat.

"Excuse me miss, but you can't go beyond the cars," said a policewoman.

"Well _excuse_ you, but I am Kelly of Team Rocket, and a thief I am, so I believe I can find some clues _these_ thieves left behind," explained Kelly.

"She's right you know," said Jay.

"You know, she should give me a reason right this second why I shouldn't arrest your thieve-butt," growled the policewoman.

Agua raised an eyebrow. "Who _says_ that?"

"If you think about it, Team Rocket could be the only ones here that could track thieves down," said Jay. "They know how thieves think. You guys just think you know how thieves think. So, I think you should let us check the site."

The policewoman sighed. "Go right ahead. Climb over the cars."

"Ult_ra_ tra! Ult_ra_ tra!" cheered Ultra.

"I know! Kelly, for a change, _did_ do a good job," said Fire Kat.

Jay, Kelly, and the others entered the area where the center had been.

"The only thing we've seen are tracks," answered the policewoman. She pointed ahead. "Some heading that way, north, and some small bit of tracks leading east, but they dead end not soon after."

Kelly gave a confused look. "This all seems familiar. Where do each tracks lead?"

"They both lead into the forest, the one that didn't dead end is still being tracked by the police, while we aren't doing anything with the other tracks," said the woman.

"That'd make sense," said Jay. "They were just trying to trick the police by leading them the wrong way."

Suddenly, Kelly realized where she remembered all of those. "I've got it."

Chapter Seven: The Enemy Revealed

"You've got what Kelly?" asked Fire Kat.

"I know where to go. That way!" Kelly pointed east.

"Isn't that the way they want us to go so we _don't_ find them?" asked Mike.

"It's the opposite," said Kelly. "That's the way they don't want us to go and we do find them."

Jay raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

"Before, when Team Rocket had been blasted off once again, thanks to you twurps, we found this small shack with tons of plans and stuff in it," explained Kelly. "Plans to steal Pokémon that is. They were going to create a fake Pokémon Center which would really be hover machine of some sort so they could trick trainers into bring their Pokémon there. Then create fake tracks leading to some sort of trap while they took off in the hovering machine to lead back to their base. The base would be the place that Team Rocket was at before."

"Please let that have been the place we were at before," moaned Nick.

Kelly nodded. "Hopefully it will be."

****

Jay, Dee, Agua, Mike, Nick, Kelly, Fire Kat, Fire Orb, and Ultra all walked down the path in the Black Widow Mountains that Team Rocket had taken to get into Wolf Spider City.

"So who do you thinks behind this?" Jay asked Kelly.

She shrugged. "Whoever it was sure is a thieve-genius. They should really join one of Teria's group, Team Rocket or Group Missile."

"Not if we stop Teria, Team Rocket, and Group Missile," corrected Jay.

Kelly laughed. "You three loser trainers and your Fire Orb and Ultra? It'll take more than that to stop the great and mighty Team Rocket! Group Missile on the other hand . . ."

Jay rolled his eyes. "It was stopped before and it could be stopped again."

"Yes, but that was by the great Elite Eight leader, Ash, you are just a child journeying to earn your twelve Pokémon League badges," said Kelly. "There's a difference." She squinted up ahead. "The shack should be somewhere around here. I believe it is only acouple of"-

"There it is!" cried Jay.

There up ahead was a small beaten down shack, with a light coming out of its "windows" and there were obviously there people there talking. On the roof, in green and orange, was a flag with the letter "M" printed on it.

"It's Group Missile," growled Kelly.

Jay moaned. "Not them again. They're almost as worse as you are with better Pokémon! Why did we have to run into them today?"

Kelly glared at Jay. "Nobody's worse than us! Let's go Team Rocket and let's bust this Group Missile party."

Jay, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, and Ultra backed away, while Mike, Nick, Kelly, and Fire Kat rammed down the door and entered the small shack.

"Prepare for trouble, and it'll be speedy trouble," growled Mike, Nick, Kelly, and Fire Kat. "So just prepare to fight Group Missile!"

Chapter Eight: A Team Rocket/Ultra

Group Missile Showdown

Kike, Mick, and Nelly all shot their heads up from their table. There stood the three missiles up against the four rockets, both ready to launch into a deadly battle.

"Well, well, well," growled Kike. "Look who found our hideout."

"I guess this means it's that time, about," said Mick.

"For us to fight like a raging water-spout," Nelly sneered.

"Prepare for trouble," said Kike.

"And you can make that our trouble," Mick said.

"To bring out the world's devastation," said Nelly.

"To bring this world to _our_ nation!" Kike said.

"To show our evils of truth and love," said Mike.

"While we extend our reaches past the stars and above!" Nelly third.

"Kike!"

"Mick,"

"And Nelly,"

"Group Missile's blast around the galaxy faster than the speed of light!" cried Kike.

"Surrender now, or we'll be forced to fight!" continued Mick.

"That's right!" finished Nelly.

"Oh yeah, well prepare for trouble," growled Mike.

"And make it double, double," began Nick.

"Shut _up_ Team Rocket, we don't have time for this, let's just stop Group Missile and swipe the Pokémon they stole!" growled Fire Kat. "Team Rocket, attack!"

"That won't be easy Team Rocket," growled Nike.

"We have all your Pokémon!" reminded Mick.

"And we also have tons of other trainer's Pokémon too!" Nelly sneered.

"So just give it up!" said Group Missile.

"My team will easily defeat your group, as long as we have me"- Fire Kat glanced out the window "-and the brats on our side! I'd just like to see you guys defeat us!"

Nelly raised an eyebrow. "The brats?"

Jay and Ultra leaped through the window. "Team Ultra blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now." Dee and Fire Orb followed Jay through the window.

"Though _we_ may lose the fight." Agua walked calmly through the door.

Nelly laughed. "Well I see they have a fiery addition to your group, a pathetic, little, Fire Orb."

"One of our Pokémon could _easily_ beat those three," growled Mick. He selected a Poké Ball. "Go, Marowak!"

Jay glared. "Why would your Marowak scare my Ultra, Dee's Fire Orb, and Team Rocket's Fire Kat?"

In the corner of the shack with Ultra and Fire Orb, Fire Kat moaned, "Actually, Marowak's ground attacks are pretty deadly and fatal against electric and fire type, that's all Jay, that's all."

"Arg, Ultra use your ultra shocker attack!" ordered Jay.

"Fire Orb, flamethrower now!" commanded Dee.

"Fire Kat, do your raging fire!" shouted Kelly.

Fire Orb and Fire Kat's deadly fire attacks combined together to create a blast of fire and it raged over Marowak, but with the twirl of its bone, the fire was blown out and the bone Pokémon didn't appear to be hurt. Ultra's ultimate electric move went straight for Marowak but it swung its bone around absorbing the electricity.

"Agility-bone club now!" growled Mick.

Marowak ran towards the trio of Pokémon and slammed his bone against their heads.

"This is almost too easy!" Mick selected three Super Balls. "And now your Pokémon are mine!" He threw the three balls at Ultra, Fire Orb, and Fire Kat.

Chapter Nine: A "Fair" Fight

"Teleportation!" ordered Jay.

Ultra quickly teleported himself and the two fire Pokémon out of the Super Balls' way. He reappeared behind Marowak.

"Psytoss now!" growled Jay.

"Marowak, double team attack," ordered Mick.

But before Marowak could do anything, Ultra sent the bone Pokémon flying backward into the wall.

"This is resolving anything," growled Kelly. "Stop the battle, now!"

"Why should we?" growled Nelly.

"Because I declare a fair fight, for a change," Kelly replied. "If we have a fair battle, using our own Pokémon, we'll decide what happens. My team wins, Team Rocket gets the Pokémon, if we lose, then you get all the credit and _their_ Pokémon." She jerked her finger towards Jay, Dee, and Agua.

Dee shook her head. "They've got to be kidding!"

Jay sighed. "I have an idea. You two get the police over here, I can easily handle Group Missile with my Pokémon."

Dee turned towards Fire Orb. "Fire Orb, listen to Jay, he'll be giving you instructions, okay?"

"Orb." Fire Orb nodded.

"Fine." Agua and Dee slipped off back towards Wolf Spider City.

Mick and Kike shrugged. "Sure, why not. It's a deal, a fair fight. We'll try to find your Pokémon."

Nelly dug around in the pile and tossed Jay seven Super Balls. Kike quickly tossed Team Rocket six Super Balls.

Jay nodded, let's take this outside.

"Marowak, return!" Mick quickly recalled his Pokémon and headed outside.

****

"A Seven-On-Seven battle," growled Nelly.

Jay nodded. "You got it."

"Raichu, Morpher, Ultra!" Nelly threw two Super Balls and one Super Ball revealing her three deadly Pokémon.

"I thought this would be a _fair_ fight!" growled Jay.

"This _is_ fair, because all is fair in love, war, and Pokémon battles brat!" the annoying Nelly sneered.

"Alright Ultra go!" Jay pointed towards the trio of Nelly's Pokémon. Ultra leaped towards them. Then Jay selected two other Super Balls. "Woolie, Psyghost, go!" Jay threw the two Super Balls and out of them appeared:

"Karp, karp, magic, karp, karp!" two MagiKarp flopped around on the ground.

"Oops." Kike, Mick, and Nelly laughed evilly. "I guess we selected the wrong Pokémon for you four. Guess you'll have to use the Pokémon you already have."

Jay glared Group Missile. He turned towards Team Rocket. "Throw the balls away, they all contain MagiKarp." Jay walked forward. "You won't be able to defeat me, Ultra and I will easily win!"

"Group Missile shall win!" growled Nelly. "Ultra, Raichu, thunder attack now!"

"Ultra thunder shield now!" commanded Jay.

Ultra's electric attack surrounded him, putting him in the center of his electric-bubble. But Nelly's Ultra and Raichu sent a powerful thunder that overcharged Ultra's thunder shield and exploded with Jay's Ultra in the center.

"Ultra!" cried Jay. Jay rushed over to Ultra and grabbed his Pokémon.

"Our turn," growled Kelly. Kelly pointed toward the two electric mice. "Fire Kat, you're a feline, get those rats now!"

Fire Kat jumped forward and shot from its mouth a deadly fire blast attack. The blast went straight at the two mice and the deadly blast sent Ultra and Raichu flying back.

"See, I can defeat an Ultra," said Fire Kat.

"Raichu, Ultra, return now!" ordered Nelly.

Kike stepped up. "Nelly, transform your Morpher into a rock type, and we can easily defeat Fire Kat. Because my Pokémon will be easily defeat it. Flamed, go!"

Out appeared the deadly dragon Pokémon and the transforming Morpher, against a little Fire Kat.

Chapter Ten: Just the Pokémon for the Battle

"Flamed, water cannon now," ordered Kike.

"Morpher, transform into Graveler and stop Fire Kat with your rock slide attack!" commanded Nelly.

"Fire Kat, do something now or you won't make it through this next attack!" ordered Kelly. "Do something _now_!"

Flamed opened its mouth and shot it big blast of water at Fire Kat, sending him flying back. Then the now transformed Morpher leaped into the air and slammed down onto Fire Kat, performing its rockslide attack.

"Fire . . . Kat . . ." Fire Kat fell to the ground in an enormous pain.

"Fire Kat, return!" growled Kelly. She walked over and picked up the injured cat.

Jay took a deep breath. "I guess there's only one Pokémon left. Fire Orb, I choose you!" He turned toward Flamed and Morpher. "Hit them with your best shot!"

Fire Orb yawned and hovered to a tree to rest.

Group Missile began cracking up.

"I guess Jay's not as good as he appears to act! His Pokémon don't even listen to him!" laughed Nelly.

Jay glared at Nelly. "Fire Orb is temporarily _Dee_'s Pokémon which I am borrowing for this little battle."

"Yes, but the rest of his Pokémon ignore him," muttered Nick.

Jay moaned. "If we don't have any Pokémon left then"- Suddenly a thought popped into mind. The only Pokémon he had right now was Ultra. He had room for seven other Pokémon, or just one. Maybe one of his Pokémon was finally listening to him by now. He grabbed his Pokédex and quickly selected one of his disobedient Pokémon.

"What are you going to do now boy," growled Nelly.

Jay selected a Super Ball from his belt.

Mick, Kike, and Nelly all gasped. "He has another Pokémon."

Jay smiled. "That's right." He threw the Super Ball into the air. "Electric Orb, I choose you!"

Out appeared the deadly, electric/ghost Pokémon.

"Elect!" it growled.

Nelly shrugged. "It won't be strong enough with Morpher in its Graveler form."

"Electric Orb, ultimate shocker now! Fry that _flying_ Flamed!" shouted Jay.

"Elect-elect-_elect_!" Electric Orb charged up and its shock hit Flamed with a deadly blast. Flame fell back in pain.

"Flamed, return," ordered Kike. Before Jay could react, Kike had already selected two Poké Balls. "Charmeleon, Ivysaur, go!"

Mick nodded. "Haunter, go!"

Before Electric Orb stood Morpher, Charmeleon, Ivysaur, and Haunter. And Electric Orb _knew_ he wouldn't be able to stop them all.

"Electric Orb, stop them with a spinning-swift attack!" ordered Jay.

"Full, fury, tackle attack!" shouted Group Missile.

Electric Orb began spinning around and from its body, stars shot towards the attack Morpher, Charmeleon, Ivysaur, and Haunter, but only Charmeleon and Ivysaur were injured, Morpher's strong rock body was hard enough to get injured and the stars went right through Haunter.

"Charmeleon, flamethrower! Ivysaur vine whip!" commanded Kike.

"Reflect it with your light screen!" ordered Jay.

Electric Orb glowed, and when the flamethrower hit the screen it bounced back, burning off all the leaves, and hit Ivysaur.

"Ivy!" cried Ivysaur. It ran around ignited with Charmeleon's flame.

"Ivysaur, return!" growled Kike. "But you can't beat Charmeleon, Haunter, _and_ Morpher as a Graveler!"

"Group Missile will win!" chanted Nelly. "Group Missile will win!"

Chapter Eleven: A Settling Conclusion

"Chain thunderwave, _now_!" shouted Jay.

Two bolts of electricity shot from Electric Orb and shocked Charmeleon and Haunter. It electrocuted the two Pokémon and then paralyzed them.

"Ultimate shocker now!" growled Jay.

"Elect-elect_ric_ orb!" shrieked Electric Orb. Thunder and lightning rumbled in the sky above. "_Elect!_" Electricity stormed from Electric Orb and shocked Charmeleon and Haunter. The enemy Pokémon fell to the ground.

"Return!" ordered Kike and Mick. "It's all up to you Nelly."

"Let's go Electric Orb, let's go!" chanted Team Rocket.

"Morpher, rock slide now," said Nelly.

"Electric Orb, agility, now," said Jay.

Morpher leaped up and attempted to slam into Electric Orb, but Electric Orb speedily evaded and Morpher slammed into a tree. This happened several times before Morpher smashed down a tree. The impact temporarily paralyzed Morpher.

"Now Electric Orb, night shade!" shouted Jay.

From behind Morpher, Electric Orb sent dark waves from his eyes and hit poor Morpher in its Graveler transformation. The attack shocked Morpher and it fainted within seconds.

"Yeah! Electric Orb you did!" cried Jay. "You're listening to me again!"

Nick shrugged. "Of course. Eventually, after battle some gyms, Pokémon that ignore you start to listen to you again."

Mike gave Nick a confused look. "How do you know that?"

"No reason."

From the far off distance, Jay noticed a light source coming this way. It was the people of Wolf Spider City. But did the Rockets and Missiles see them?

"Alright," growled Jay. "Give us back our Pokémon!"

"Elec_tric_," growled Electric Orb.

"Ultra, ultra," growled Ultra.

"What the little electric-ones said," growled Fire Kat.

Nelly sighed. "Morpher, return!" Then she stuck her tongue out. "Yeah right. Group Missile, let's escape!"

Group Missile quickly darted into the house, but as they did . . .

"Fearow, dive down at stop them, _now_!" shouted Dee's voice, from the not far-off-light-source.

"Fear!" Fearow dived down and smashed into Mick, Kike, and Nelly.

"Those are the thieves officer! It's Group Missile." Agua and Dee led the police officers of Wolf Spider City.

Team Rocket laughed. "Looks like Group Missile blew up once again."

****

Group Missile was deported to Fly Island, where Teria'd probably bail them out, since they were some of his best thieves.

Jay, Dee, Agua, Mike, Nick, and Kelly all received their Pokémon back after the problem was resolved at the Wolf Spider City's Pokémon Center.

"I can't believe we _finally_ have all of our Pokémon!" cried Jay. "Yippee! And now Electric Orb's listening to me again!"

"Well aren't we just the happy little trainer," sneered Agua.

"Now Fire Orb," growled Dee, "next time listen to Jay when he gives you an order, besides I'm only your temporary trainer. Jay will eventually be your trainer, _if_ he ever gets all twelve badges."

Jay glared. "I will as soon as we get of this floating, piece of island."

"Well the ports are north of here, so we can probably get a ship by tomorrow if we ask now," suggested Agua.

Jay nodded. "Alright! We're heading off the Arachnid Island, finally!"

Ultra leaped up in joy. "Ultra, ultra tra!" He gave a small flash attack with joy, which actually blinded Jay.

"Watch where you're flashing Ultra." Jay moaned and fell to the ground.

****

It seems Jay, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, and Ultra's adventures on the Arachnid Island are over. Now all they have to do is get off, but it won't be that easy. They and many of the others of the _AngelFire_ disaster are on a cruise ship, but whose it run by? Check it out in the season finale: _Bye-Bye Arachnid Island_.

And don't forget to check out the site: [Super Pokémon][1]

   [1]: http://super.pokemon.homepad.com



	26. Bye-Bye Arachnid Island! (26)

Chapter One: Memories of the Island

Jay, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, and Ultra all walked proudly towards the most north part of the Arachnid Island, where a large port would take them off the island and back to their homeland.

"I can't believe we're _finally_ leaving!" cried Dee.

Jay nodded. "It does actually feel rather good to be leaving. I mean we've spent months here and I only earned _two_ badges."

Agua sighed. "At least you earned _something_."

Jay shot a glance towards Agua. "What'd you say!"

"Nothing that concerns you," replied Agua.

"But Jay, didn't you like the other things you earned?" asked Dee. "The memories and the Pokémon you found here?"

Jay took a deep breath. "I guess so. But like what?"

****

__

"Looks like your Pokémon are mine Jay." Teria smiled.

Fire Kat and Fire Star slowly headed towards Jay.

"This was easier than stealing Pokémon from Nick, Mike, Kelly, and those two old idiots Jesse and James." Fire Kat smiled happily.

Then, with a flash of light, Ultra teleported from the trap to in front of the two infernos cats.

"Oh no," moaned Fire Kat.

"Oh yes!" Jay smiled. "Ultra, stop those two now! ULTRA SHOCKER!"

"Ulll . . .**TRA**!" Electric Orb's electricity probably won't have been able to stop the inferno cats, but Ultra's mighty ultra shocker attack did.

"No!" cried Teria. "I've worked so hard!" He grabbed on Super Ball. "Fire Star, return! You can keep the dumb Fire Kat!" With a flash, as usual, Teria disappeared. And

behind the chair, lay the boxes.

****

"Well I guess that's how we _did_ earn my triple of eggs." Jay patted his backpack. "I can't wait until they hatch."

Dee waved her finger. "That wasn't the only thing that happened Jay!"

"Yeah! Hey, what about Jason? Wasn't he a big part of our adventures?" asked Dee.

Jay nodded. "Of course."

****

__

Dee's Solar Orb hovered above the ground.

Jason's Ratoran Male hissed at the hovering ball of electricity.

"Solar Orb, agility-slam attack!" ordered Dee.

"Ratoran Male, hyper horn!" growled Jason.

Solar Orb shot as fast as it could at the odd mix between Rattata and Nidoran Male. Ratoran shot up at Solar Orb, head down with its horn point right at its challenger, but Solar Orb shot up into the air and slammed down onto Ratoran.

"Ratoran Male!" cried Jason as his poor Pokémon fell to the ground.

Suddenly, it began glowing. The trainer smiled.

"Now you've done it." Jason jumped up. "Ratoran Male still has a chance!"

Jay and Agua both said in unison, "That's a laugh."

Ultra nodded. "Ultra, tra ra."

"My Ratoran Male is evolving!" The trainer was right. Ratoran Male glowed and grew into a larger Super Pokémon. "Ratorino!"

****

"Well there was _him_," said Jay.

Agua sighed. "Jay, just not one for the memories."

Dee shook her head. "What about your final battle with Agatha, and earning your Ghostly Badge, that is that another useless memory.

"Not really," said Jay. He smiled and pulled out his Ghostly Badge. "It's a badge, and badges are always worth the memories!"

****

__

"Psyghost, metronome_!" cried Jay._

Psyghost's eyes ticked back and forth like a metronome on a clock and suddenly it was ready for any attack its trainer would give him.

"Psyghost, ultimate shocker!" shouted Jay.

{Quickly Feargost agility.}

Psyghost's shot electricity from its body and up at the speedy Feargost, but to the bird's surprise the electricity was following it.

{No!} cried Agatha.

The electricity hit Feargost and hit it hard. The bird fell speedily to the ground.

Jay smirked. "Seems Feargost is speedy, but its defense is pretty weak. Psyghost, psyblast attack."

{Forgive me Feargost,} whispered Psyghost. Psywaves surrounded Psyghost once more and the shot at Feargost creating an explosion.

****

Jay smiled. "What a battle!"

Chapter Two: The Happy Memories and the Sad Ones

"Yep, what a battle!" cried Jay.

"And of course there was our many adventures with Auqias and Auqtrias." Dee smiled. "I'm mainly proud of Artic fighting Auqtrias."

****

__

"Come on Artic, think hard! Use your ice attacks!" ordered Dee.

Artic nodded, quickly using its arctic freeze to stop Auqtrias in its path, but it didn't work. The water bird was too powerful.

Think Dee, think, thought Dee to herself. What is the one thing that has to stop this other bird Pokémon?

It had suddenly dawned to her.

"I know how to stop Auqtrias! Use your one-hit KO attack Artic!" shouted Dee. "Use frost bite!"

Artic quickly began its frost bite attack. Quickly spinning around Auqtrias, Artic spread ice around the bird to freeze it. But with a surprise, the spinning sped up, and as you saw Artic fly by, he was growing.

"What's happening to Artic?" asked Agua.

"I dunno," replied Dee flatly.

When Auqtrias was completely frozen, Artic shot up above the frozen bird- But it wasn't Artic anymore. It was:

"Articuno!" shouted Dee, Jay, and Agua.

****

"It was a grand day," murmured Dee. "But it didn't last . . ."

****

__

After their wild ride, Dee had passed out. As she awoke, she could feel a large ice-cold wing around here. It was probably Articuno.

"Ugh," she moaned. She opened her eyes, and as she tried to get up, she slowly realized that she was pinned to the ground.

"Articuno, release me now," growled Dee. "This is not funny."

But slowly did Dee notice that it wasn't Articuno holding her.

As Dee peered around, she noticed Auqtrias, with Jay and Ultra in its wings, while Team Rocket's sub was behind them. They were in a large, underwater cave. And it wasn't the most friendly-looking place to be. In the corner, the far corner, she could see Articuno laying their helpless.

As Dee tried to squirm free, but it wasn't working. Then, she looked up angrily at her Pokémon and growled, "Articuno, let go now!"

The bird Pokémon looked down. It was then when Dee figured out it wasn't Articuno lying there. But in the corner, in the far corner, she could see Articuno laying their helpless. Which meant, the Pokémon that Dee lay under wasn't her Pokémon. It was Auqias. They were trapped.

****

"Always thinking of a positive note," murmured Jay.

"Well it's true! We managed to stop them, didn't we? Even their big, ole, Dragonite," said Dee.

Jay took a deep breath. "And then, the night finally came. When we finally stopped the birds, and the rain ended."

Chapter Three: A Happy Ending

Misty looked up into the crowd. "Now, will a Jay Barial step forward and order his Ultra to psytoss the birds into the screen."

Jay was completely thrown off guard. He smiled brightly and rushed down to the front of the crowd. "Ultra!" he shouted across the sea. "Psytoss them now!"

Ultra must have heard him because soon it started to toss Auqias and Auqtrias around, hitting them off and on through the smoke screen and into the thunder shield.

"Now, all electric Pokémon, thunderwave!" shouted Misty. "Paralyze those things!" She turned towards Ash and said, "It's all up to you Ash."

Ash nodded and took command again. "Everybody out of the way, we can't let you people get injured by Auqias and Auqtrias!"

The crowd of people all ran away from meeting spot when suddenly there was a flash of electricity out at sea and the two water birds screeched in pain. They went straight into the screens, knocking out the thunder shield and cause the smoke and the fire to combine and explode in their faces. As a finale, Auqias and Auqtrias shattered through the light screen.

The two birds crashed into the ground below.

****

"Ah yes, when the night finally came and we finally stopped them." Dee took a deep breath. "And then of course there was when we received Fire Orb and Auqtrias!"

****

_"Dee, from what I've heard you're a powerful trainer," said Ash. "You collect rare bird Super Pokémon, and I know you've already caught Artic, Psybird, and Feargost. I would like to award you that. But be warned, do not bring out all the rare bird Pokémon in one area or chaos will break loose. But I trust you, so I give you this." Ash handed Dee a Super Ball. "I give you Auqtrias, the rare bird Super Pokémon of the waters."_

Dee smiled brightly. "Really_! Yeah!" She jumped up happily. "I have Auqtrias, the bird of the waters." She gave the peace sign, then stuck her tongue out at Jay. "I got a new Pokémon, the rare bird Auqtrias, yeah!"_

Jay shook his head and sighed. "I worry about her sometimes."

"Now, Jay, please come up here too," said Ash.

Jay got up from his seat, with Ultra by his side, and walked back up onto the stage.

"Jay, I know you have worked hard and I know there's something special about your Ultra," explained Ash. "I know that for sure. So, I would like to award you with a special Fire Orb."

****

Jay moaned. "Yeah, except _you_ got Fire Orb!"

Dee nodded. "But you know you captured Pokémon of your own, and you earned another badge. The Arachnid Badge!"

****

__

"Scorpidox, double vice grip," commanded Rick.

Jay gave a wink. "Sorry Rick. Alright Stung, harden now then dive for a twin needle attack!" He smirked. "Glad he didn't forget that attack."

A shiny invisible coat covered Stung, then it dived down, holding out its two stingers, aiming at Scorpidox.

Scorpidox leaped into the air and its claw snapped shut on Stung's stinger. To Scorpidox's surprise there was a crunching sound coming from its claws. They had cracked instead of Stung's stinger.

Taking advantage of the stunned Scorpidox, Stung pushed its stingers into the scorpion's claws.

"Psytoss now!" shouted Jay.

Scorpidox started to glow, and it was swung back and forth against the walls of the gym.

"Now, finish it off, sleep powder!" ordered Jay.

Bluish powdered poured from Stung's wings. The powder knocked out Scorpidox really quickly ending the battle.

****

Jay took a deep breath. "Oh, how I love the memories."

There was a snort from behind them. "So, what are you three doing here?"

Chapter Four: The Fight Against the Rival

"Blake!" cried Jay. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

Blake shrugged. "Hoping to get off this rock, that's all. This Arachnid Island is _way_ too small. Besides, there's only _one_ gym badge here!"

Jay shook his head. "No . . . there's two gym badges."

"No, there _was_ two gym badges here, the other was the Ghostly Badge," said Blake. "But that gym was torn down years ago, when the gym leader, Agatha, died."

Jay gave a small smile. "Or so they think."  
"Anyway, let's battle. See if your Pokémon got any stronger since Auqias and Auqtrias," growled Blake.

Jay gave a proud smile. "Of course they have!" He pointed to the Super and Poké Balls on his belt. "I have some new ones to."

Blake laughed. He took a couple of steps back then selected a Super Ball. "I choose, Electric Orb!" He threw the Super Ball, and out appeared a familiar Pokémon.

Jay nodded. "Let's see here." He fished around in his pocket. "Woolie, I choose you!" He threw the Super Ball towards the ground and out of the ball appeared:

"Wing Ger!" squawked Jay's bird Pokémon.

He flinched. "I guess I have the wrong Super Ball or something. Oh well. Winger, go! Razor wing, now!"

"Winger against my Electric Orb? This isn't a match," laughed Blake. "Electric Orb, thundershock!"

The evolved Orb made fully of electricity, sent a small shock at Winger, and the bird fell quickly to the ground.

Jay sighed. "It was a simple mistake. Winger, return!" He held out Winger's Super Ball and it was recalled. He quickly selected the Pokémon he had originally wanted to choose. "Woolie, I choose you!" He threw the Super Ball to the ground out of the ball appeared:

"Wool!" growled the five-armed Woolie.

Blake gave a laugh. "A five-armed Pokémon-doll! Now there's something you don't see everyday. My Electric Orb will give it a good shocking. Electric Orb, ultimate shocker _now_!"

Jay smiled. "Give Woolie you best shot! Woolie, focus energy!"

Electric Orb charged up, making even the skies give flashes of lightning, and suddenly Electric Orb released its ultimate electric attack. But when the shock hit Woolie, the doll Pokémon absorbed the electric energy.

Blake frowned. "What happened? Where did Electric Orb's ultimate shocker go?"

Jay smirked. "You'll see. Woolie, triple punch!"

Leaping, with its right side facing towards Electric Orb, Jay's Woolie punched Electric Orb with its three right arms. As the punches impacted Electric Orb, it gave a mighty shock, which paralyzed Electric Orb, so it fell to the ground.

Blake smiled. "Your Woolie is strong. Electric Orb, return!" He quickly recalled Woolie then selected another Super Ball. "I choose you! Go Flamed!" He threw the Super Ball up into the air and out of it appeared the deadly dragon Pokémon.

"Woolie, string shot now! Give it the last of your electric charge!" shouted Jay.

"Flamed, ember attack," said Blake.

"Flame!" Flamed shot fire from its mouth and it quickly hit Woolie. Woolie ignited in flames and ran around in terror.

Jay moaned. "Woolie, return!"

Chapter Five: The Fight for the Right of a Trainer

"Your Flamed will fall at the sight of an water Pokémon! Go, Wurm!" Jay threw a Super Ball and out popped his serpent Pokémon.

Agua frowned, and shouted from the sidelines. "Water Pokémon without the water is a _bad_ idea here Jay!"

Jay shrugged. "You remember what happened last time though. I beat up that Charizard all the way up into the sky."

Blake laughed. "This should be funny. I can't wait until you realize it. Flamed, stomp attack!"

Jay smiled. "Wurm, stop Flamed now! Wrap attack!"

Wurm leaped towards Flamed's leg, but instead Wurm missed on got underneath Flamed's foot, just as Flamed prepared for its stomp attack.

"Putty in my hands," laughed Blake.

Flamed stomped Wurm, crashing the poor dragon.

"Another stomp!" growled Blake.

Jay moaned. He didn't know what to do. Then: "Alright Wurm, dig underground, now!"

As Flamed raised its foot, Wurm quickly dug underground and Flamed its foot down onto the ground, injuring itself.

Blake frowned. "Where'd Wurm go? Oh well, it won't be able to use dig if Flamed's up in the air. Flamed, fly up!"

Flamed flapped its wings and flew up into the air.

Jay sighed. "Wurm, pop your head through a hole and use your water cannon!"

"Send it back with a whirlwind," commanded Blake.

Wurm's head popped up from the ground and it shot a blast of water at Flamed. But the water wasn't injuring the giant dragon Pokémon. It dawned to Jay that Flamed was a water type too. Then, Flamed flapped its wings, creating a deadly whirlwind and sending the water back down Wurm's hole slamming the serpent down into the ground.

Jay moaned. "Wurm, return!" He, again, selected another Super Ball. "Let's see how you do against this. Go, Electric Orb!" He threw the Super Ball upwards and out appeared the bright, sparking, Electric Orb.

Blake smirked. "So you have an Electric Orb. Intersting. Flamed, double-edge attack! Smack that Electric Orb."

"Electric Orb, thunderbolt!" growled Jay.

Electric Orb automatically charged up for an attack and shocked the living daylights out of Flamed, before it even moved. The large dragon Pokémon fell to the ground with a mighty thud.

"I thought that might happen," said Blake. "Flamed, return." Blake recalled then selected a Super Ball faster than Jay could see. "You think you're good. Think again. Go, Rayushi." He threw the Super Ball containing his, store bought, Super Pokémon.

Jay laughed. "Electric Orb, thundershock! We can easily know out that ice Pokémon!"

Blake shrugged. "Or will you. Stop the shock with your vines Rayushi."

Electric Orb immediately sent a small shock towards Rayushi, but its fast vines hit the bolts and Rayushi was unaffected.

Blake smiled. "Maybe you'll have more of a problem than you thought Jay."

Chapter Six: A Rocky Battle

"If you haven't realized, only the internal part of Rayushi has ice and its ice-plant on its back. Besides that, Rayushi isn't harmed by electricity. You should _really_ study a bit more Barial!" Blake laughed evilly, being proud he was _extremely_ smart with handing Pokémon.

Jay reddened. "Oh yeah! Well I will fight you until the end Blake! Electric Orb, swift attack!"

Electric Orb began spinning around in a circle, and releasing stars as he went. But, Rayushi's vines whipped the stars, not even harming it.

Jay moaned. "Alright then, Electric Orb, double team-swift attack!"

Suddenly, there seemed to be tons of Electric Orb circling around Rayushi, each hurling stars at Rayushi. At first the ice/plant Pokémon had whipped away acouple of the stars, but there were so many they were overwhelming Rayushi and Electric Orb's double team was confusing it so much, it began to lose.

"Now Electric Orb, slam down on the ice-plant!" shouted Jay.

Electric Orb stopped spinning and slammed into Rayushi's ice plant. With a loud _crack_ the plant cracked and Rayushi fell to the ground.

"Rayushi, return." Blake quickly recalled Rayushi from the battle. "You think you're so good Jay. Just you wait." He summoned another Super Ball. "I choose you, Rocked!" Out of the Super Ball appeared a _giant_ rock Pokémon, with numerous arms, legs, and an extremely large rock-shell.

Jay frowned. "Heh . . . now why did you go and choose that Rocked against my Electric Orb. What exactly _is_ that anyway?" He held out his Pokédex.

"Rocked, a boulder Pokémon," answered Jay's 'dex. "It's multiple arms and legs sever as a very important purpose. Without them, Rocked wouldn't be able to use its ultimate attack, which not all Rocked can learn."

"Rocked, use your rock slam attack," growled Blake.

"Electric Orb, _evade_! Use an agility attack!" cried Jay.

"Rocked," growled Rocked in a low, deep, voice. It leaped up into the air, attempting to slam into Electric Orb, but it missed, slamming into a rock and smashing it in two.

Jay gasped. "Ew, that can't be good."

Rocked got up, looking as if it hadn't been harmed at all.

"Just because it's missing a _few_ slams, doesn't mean it's weakening," said Blake. "So, Rocked, use the 'speed up' move I taught you and use a rock slam again!"

Suddenly, Rocked withdrew into its rock-hard shell.

"Elect?" wondered Electric Orb.

"I dunno what happened," said Jay. "It's obviously using its withdraw attack. Now Electric Orb, _power slam_!"

"Tric!" Electric Orb was glowing a pink color as it charged up. Suddenly it, it went full force at Rocked and slammed into Rocked.

"Elect! Elect! _Elect!_" cried Electric Orb. The slam had injured it more than Rocked. All the rock Pokémon was doing now was rolling around.

"Now Rocked, aerial rock slam, now!" shouted Blake.

Rocked rolled up a bent tree, making a little ramp that went backwards, and became airborne. The following Electric Orb was now at the mercy of Rocked. Rocked slammed down onto Electric Orb with a deadly blow.

"Electric Orb!" cried Jay.

"Rocked, finish it off! Tackle attack," said Blake. "There's no way to win Jay."

"There may not be a way to win, but I can sure tie it!" cried Jay. "Electric Orb, big explosion!"

"Rick," moaned Electric Orb. It started glowing again and as Rocked moved closer, the evolved Orb exploded in a fury.

**__**

****WHO'S THAT POKéMON: ORKECD?****

Chapter Seven: Jay and Blake's Final Battle

On the Arachnid Island

**__**

****IT'S ROCKED! "Rock_!!"****_

Blake glared. "I don't have time for this. Last round." He selected his last Super Ball. "I choose you, Venustoise!" Out of Blake's Super Ball appeared his very first Super Pokémon, Venustoise.

"Oise!" growled Venustoise.

Jay rolled his eyes. "This is _too_ easy! Ultra, let's go!"

Ultra rushed forward. "Ultra, tra, ultra _ra_!"

Blake sighed. "I'll tell you this for your own good: Get your Ultra to evolve soon or it won't be strong enough to compete in the Pokémon League Games." Blake shrugged. "But of course _you_ won't listen because you're just too stubborn. Venustoise, freeze whip!"

"Ultra, agility now!" commanded Jay.

Around six vines whipped out from Venustoise's plant on its back. The vines, with frozen, blue ends, shot towards Ultra, but its agility move kept him from behind hit.

"Face you, it won't be able to beat Ultra!" said Jay. "Ultra, ultra shocker, _now_!"

Blake sighed. "Without evolving it, Ultra won't learn its ultimate attack: Ultimate shocker. I'm telling you, you're making a mistake. Venustoise, leaf shield!"

Leaves shot from Venustoise's back, creating a shield of leaves. When the electricity hit it, Venustoise was unharmed.

Jay frowned. "I _hate_ that Venustoise."  
Blake nodded. "I'm sure you do. Venustoise, leaf rain!"

"Ultra, slam!" commanded Jay.

"_Stoise_!" Venustoise released leaves from its back that when up into the skies. Meanwhile, Ultra jumped into the air and slammed into Venustoise. The impact hurt Ultra more than Venustoise.

Suddenly, Venustoise's leaves shot down like rain, hitting Ultra, slicing the poor Pokémon.

Jay glared. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. "Of course. Venustoise is harmed by psychic attacks. Ultra, psyblast!"

Blake's eyes widened. "No, not the psyblast attack. Venustoise, leaf storm!"

Leaves from Venustoise's back shot up into the sky again, but before they could rain down onto Ultra, Ultra send an enormous blast of psychic waves around the whole area, harming Venustoise and its leaves up in the sky.

Blake frowned. "Venustoise, return." He sighed. "It was just luck Jay, but I hope we meet again soon, you know, back home." He walked off. "I hope you guys have enough money to get back home . . . heh!"

Jay suddenly flinched. "Who here has some money?"

Agua and Dee both shrugged.

Jay frowned. "So, we're trapped here unless we have some money."

Dee sighed. "It appears so. I guess there might be a cheaper way to get home. Let's go to the Pokémon Center and ask the nurse."

****

The nurse nodded. "All of your Pokémon are fighting fit. Thank you for stopping by at the Pokémon Center."

Agua smiled. "It's no big deal really."

They had decided to heal their Pokémon before asking any questions. Dee and Agua knew Jay would forget about healing his Pokémon and already head on out towards wherever they were going.

"Oh, we do have one question though," said Dee. "I don't suppose you, um, I dunno, know a place where we could find a cheap boat to get back to the other land. Like, near Current City."

The nurse smiled. "Are you three from the _AngelFire_ crash? The one from Current City to Egg Town?"

They nodded.

"Well then, I believe you can go on a free ride back," said the nurse. She pointed to a poster. "As you can seem, it says the unfortunate members of the ship who are stranded here on the island can have a free boat ride back with the _AngelFire_'s sister ship, the _Devil's Fire_. They are leaving tomorrow."

Agua wrinkled her nose. "The _Devil's Fire_? I think I like the _AngelFire_ a bit better."

"Where is the _Devil's Fire_ leaving?" asked Dee.

The nurse answered, "On the first of the Eight Leg Piers."

Jay pulled out his Pokédex. "Alright 'dex, what's with this Eight Leg Piers place?"  
An image of the Arachnid Island, in the shape of a spider, was pulled up. There, the "legs" were glowing. "The Eight Leg Piers. Because of its shape, these eight piers were titled this also because of their location. Cheap boats come to some of these more often than the one up in Wolf Spider City. The first of the piers is the top right one."

Jay jumped with joy. "Yeah! Then we're off to the Eight Leg Piers."

Chapter Eight: Welcome to the _Devil's Fire_

Winger, Fearow, Articuno, and Sky High all flew towards the first of the Eight Piers. Dee, on Articuno, led to way while Jay, on his Winger, Agua, on Dee's Fearow, and Fire Orb and Ultra, on Dee's Sky High, took the rear. As half of the Eight Leg Piers (Piers 1, 3, 5, and 7) where within walked distance Dee told the others to land their Pokémon.

The three birds landed right outside of the entrances to the towns that led to the piers.

"Return!" said Jay and Dee in unison.

Agua took a deep breath. "Ah, afternoon air! It's such a _great_ day!"

Jay rolled his eyes. "The only reason _you_ are happy is because we can leave the Arachnid Island and get back home."

Agua shrugged. "What's your point?"

"Come on," said Dee. She led the way into the Unos Town, the town the led to the first pier.

****

It was the never day, _finally_. The crew was ready to depart off on another ship to take them home. Jay, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, and Ultra all walked boldly towards the ship that would be taking them home.

Over the PA, the announcer spoke, "All passengers from the recent _AngelFire_ crash that are now board the _Devil's Fire_ on a trip from the Arachnid Island to Cyber City, please board now."

"That's us!" said Jay. "Let's go!"

The five-some walked along the path to the _Devil's Fire_. As they head closer and closer to the ship, the similarity to the _AngelFire_ increased.

Agua moaned. "I have a sinking feeling this ship. It's too much like our last cruise, if you ask me."

"Well we didn't," Jay sneered. "I'll make the captain note not to let out any giant Pokémon if that'll make you feel better Agua."

Dee rolled her eyes. "Just like children."

****

"Food!" was the first thing Jay and Agua cried when they stepped aboard the _Devil's Fire_. It was similar to a party with tons and tons of food all around.

Dee moaned. "Is that the only thing you two think about these days?"

"Fire, fire, fire orb, orb!" agreed Fire Orb.

"Uh huh! Uh huh!" said the duo.

"Ultra, ultra, ra," muttered Ultra.

"Orb," agreed Fire Orb.

"Yup." Dee smirked. "Those two are made for each other.

A waiter came up to them. "Would you three trainers and your Pokémon like to head to your rooms?"

"Sure," said Dee. But before she knew, Jay and Dee were lost in the crowd. She smiled. "I'll inform my friends where our room is later."

****

In the "haul" of the cruise ship, _Devil's Fire_, Mike, Nick, Kelly, and Fire Kat all awaited an important message from their boss, Teria, from their little computer.

Teria's image popped up on the screen, with Fire Kat sitting next to him. "Mike, Nick, Kelly, and of course Fire Kat, I do not want you two to mess this one up. I have others here to help you out along the way."

Mike shook his head. "We _really_ don't need that much help."

"Oh, yes you do," said Teria. "We will lure all the Pokémon into our 'center' and then hold all the passengers captive."

Fire Kat smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me!"

"It'll be perfect!" said Nick.

"Yes it will," said Kelly. "Think about it. Fire Orb and Ultra _should_ be on this ship, and there's no way off but the sea. Teria's a genius."

"Quit sucking up," growled Teria. "Do **not** mess this one up."

Chapter Nine: Party Time on the _Devil's Fire_!

"I'm . . . *munch-munch* and so . . . *munch-munch* hungry!" cried Jay as he hungrily ate the foot the _Devil's Fire_ was providing them.

"Me too!" cried Agua.

"Ultra, ultra!" trilled Ultra.

Dee and Fire Orb walked over to the pigging-out-trio. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Food!" Jay and Agua all cried out at once.

"Ra!" agreed Ultra.

Dee sighed. "Should I be surprised?"

"No!" Jay and Agua chanted.

"Ra!" agreed Ultra.

"Some people will never change," she murmured. "Jay, Agua, did you two tell the captain about the weight limit?"

"He probably already knows," said Jay, stuffing his mouth with food.

Dee frowned. "You guys are risking sinking just because you guys are hungry! How utterly pitiful."

The PA aboard the ship announced, "Due to weight limit, all Pokémon must be placed in Poké Balls or Super Balls and delivered to the ship's Pokémon Center."

"Fire, fire," moaned Fire Orb.

"Ultra, tra ra," murmured Ultra.

Jay shook his head. "Of course Dee and I aren't going to put you guys back in your balls. We'll just have to have a talk with the ship's captain now won't we." Suddenly, a waiter with more food came by and placed the food on the table. "_After_ I finish that plate!"

****

Jay and Dee didn't end up bring Ultra and Fire Orb to the Pokémon Center. After their meal, Jay, Agua, and Ultra decided now was the best time to take a nap. Dee had some planning to do when they got to Cyber City, so she didn't bring her Fire Orb to the Pokémon Center either.

Jay, Agua, and Ultra were, rudely, awakened by the PA an hour later. "All personal, please report to the main part of the ship for a short briefing upon our arrival. Thank you."

Jay moaned. "Five . . . more . . . minutes."

"Fire Orb!" commanded Dee

"Fire!" Fire Orb shot its flamethrower out at Jay, Agua, and Ultra automatically awakening the trio.

Dee smiled. She quickly selected Fearow who blew out the flaming trio. "Next time get up."

"Gosh, women these days are just _so_ demanding!" cried Jay.

****

A sleepy Jay, a sleepy Agua, a sleepy Ultra, an annoyed Dee, and an annoyed Fire Orb all walked up to the main part of the ship for this "briefing".

A main group of people stood in the center of the room. It was a trio of human.

Jay yawned. "I'm glad I'm awake to see this. But please, come on, did I _really_ have to wake up to see this?"

Over the PA, one of the members of the trio in the middle said, "Now that all your Pokémon are in the center, the crew is ordering you to all return to your cabins. And if not you'll answer to us."

"And who exactly is 'us'?" shouted Jay.

Suddenly, from the upper part of the ship, Dee saw the ever so familiar Fire Kat pacing back and forth.

She shouted, "It's looks like trouble! Everyone run!"

Chapter Ten: Party Time Bummers

"Trouble?" repeated the two of the people standing in the center of the main part of the ship. "Make that double, double!"

"To protect the world from devastation," said the other person standing in the center.

"To bind all bad guys within our nation," said the Fire Kat from above.

"To announce the evils of truth and love," said the first person.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," said the said the second person again.

"Mike."

"Nick."

"And Kelly."

"Fiiiiiire Kat, that's right!" The Fire Kat leaped down from above.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light," said Kelly.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight," began Fire Kat.

"All of us!" said Team Rocket.

Jay sighed. "It just _figures_ Team Rocket would hop aboard _our_ ship."

Kelly glared at Jay. "Listen, Barial, this is _our_ ship and _our_ trap. And all you've down is fallen into it! So now, I'd like to have a Pokémon match. No, wait, _you_ don't have any of your Pokémon because you stored them in our 'Pokémon Center'!"

Jay shook his head. "I didn't. Isn't that right Ultra?"

"Ultra!" Ultra stepped out next to Jay.

"Neither did we!" Dee and Agua said in unison. Fire Orb hovered over the two.

Kelly sighed. "Looks like we _will_ be having a match _after_ all!" Kelly selected a Super Ball. "For a change of plan, I challenge Dee."

Jay and Agua turned towards their gym-leader friend.

"Me!" cried Dee.

"Two Pokémon!" said Kelly.

Dee nodded. "You got it!"

"Go, Alakazam!" Kelly threw a Poké Ball into the crowd and out of it appeared a large, psychic, Pokémon.

Dee smirked. "Psychic Pokémon against psychic Pokémon! Go, Psybird!" She threw a Super Ball into the air and revealed a large psychic-bird Pokémon.

"Everyone, clear the floor!" commanded Jay. Jay and Agua got the crowd out of the way of Alakazam and Psybird's battles.

"Psybird, swift attack!" ordered Dee.

"Alakazam, reflect!" commanded Kelly.

Alakazam held out his hand and when Psybird sent the small stars towards it, the stars turned around and went back towards Psybird. The stars hit Psybird hard.

Kelly began sniffling and crying. "A . . . a . . . Alakazam is finally listening to me! I love my Pokémon."

"Psybird!" cried Dee. "Don't give in! Psybird, quick attack!"

"Alakazam, teleport!" ordered Kelly.

Psybird went full speed towards Alakazam, but the psychic Pokémon swiftly teleported away. The psychic bird slammed into the boat, beginning to tip it a little bit.

"Alakazam, delayed psychic!" Kelly winked. "The boss sent me a special technical machine!"

Alakazam started glowing showing that it was powering up.

"Psybird, talon strike!" ordered Dee.

"Barrier!" ordered Kelly.

Alakazam held out his hand and a strange light screen appeared in front of him. When Psybird shot in front of Alakazam, its talons sunk into the barrier.

"Psytoss!" commanded Kelly.

Alakazam used its psychic powers to slammed Psybird up and down, with its psychic powers.

"Psybird!" cried Dee.

"Now, finish it off with your delayed psychic!" ordered Kelly.

"Kazam!" Alakazam's eyes turned to a bright blue and sent a psychic blast at Psybird sending it flying against the ship.

Chapter Eleven: A Disobedient Pokémon

"Psybird, return!" ordered Dee. She quickly recalled Psybird's Super Ball before the ship tipped over.

Kelly smiled. "My Alakazam's unstoppable!"

Dee frowned. "Fine then. Go, Fearow!" She threw another Super Ball into the air and out of it appeared Fearow.

"Ha, a little Fearow isn't even worth _our_ time," said Kelly. "Alakazam, psyblast!"

"Fearow, agility!" commanded Dee.

Fearow used its agility to fly as fast as it could towards Alakazam.

"Now, talon strike!" commanded Dee.

"Fear!" growled Fearow. It sunk its claw-like talons into Alakazam.

"Kazam!" cried Alakazam. Its eyes flared an angry red. Alakazam quickly spun around and gave Kelly its psyblast.

Jay held up his Pokédex in confusion. "Most Pokémon who don't listen to their trainers will only put up a fight with Pokémon with more power or a tough Pokémon with the same level."

"I should make Flamed against a Charizard someday," Jay murmured.

"Stupid Alakazam! Return!" ordered Kelly. She recalled her psychic Pokémon then selected her poison Super Pokémon. "Ratoran, female!" Kelly threw the Super Ball onto the ground a revealed the smaller, weaker Pokémon.

"Row?" wondered Fearow.

"_That_ is Fearow's 'challenge'?" Dee asked.

"Ratoran, slash!" commanded Kelly.

Ratoran swiftly leaped into the air slashed at Fearow's wing. To Dee's surprise, Fearow seemed _some_what injured.

"Row!" screeched Fearow. The bird's eyes turned a dark red. It did its wing attack sending Ratoran across the room.

Ratoran, surprisingly, managed to recover from the toss. She stood up on all four feet, then gave an angry screech as she stood on her hind legs. Then, Ratoran female began glowing.

Jay moaned. "Another evolution. It's evolving into Ratorina."

The poison-rat grew into a larger, purple-bluish poison-rat.

"You never get tired . . . tired of the classic poison Pokémon," muttered Agua.

"Ratorina, jump kick!" ordered Kelly.

"Rat!" Ratorina jumped into the air and kicked the bird upward towards the roof, but it recovered and started flying back towards Ratorina.

"Quick attack!" ordered Dee.

Fearow dived down, but Ratorina moved out of the way with a double team attack. Fearow smashed through the floor and into the haul.

"Dee, this battle is destroying the boat!" growled Jay.

"That may be the only way to save these people. Besides" – Dee gave Jay and Agua a wink – "I have friends in wet and high places."

Jay and Agua both gave Dee a _very_ confused look.

"Ratorina, finish it off!" commanded Kelly. "Fury swipes, now!"

But to Ratorina didn't use a fury swipe attack. All it did was yawn, close its eyes, and rest.

Kelly moaned. "Now Ratorina won't even listen to me. Ratorina, return!"

Chapter Twelve: Bye-Bye _Devil's Fire_

"Now that I've lost, I guess there's only one thing for me to do," said Kelly. She sighed, looked down, and then raised her arm. "Team Rocket, attack!"

Dee's eyes widened.

From the crowd, Team Rocket members all appeared and held up these strange guns. They were some sort of air-suction machines to take peoples Poké and Super Balls.

Dee glared. "Fearow return!" She quickly recalled her bird.

"We can't stay on this ship long. It's gonna sink," said Jay.

"And if we stay anyway, Team Rocket will take our Pokémon," said Agua.

Dee smirked. "That's where I come in." Then she murmured, "Ash I sure hope you returned it to the sea." She selected on _very_ special Super Ball that Ash had given her after the great flood. "Alright, Auqtrias go!" She threw the Super Ball into the air and out of it appeared the mighty water bird, Auqtrias.

"Auqtrias? Why did you choose him? He's only going to take up space. That is probably _the_ number one bad idea right now," explained Jay.

"You'll see," said Dee. "Auqtrias, flew out of the boat." Then, she shouted, "_Everyone_! Hang on to something!"

Auqtrias shot straight up through the roof and into the sky.

"Dee, _what_ are you doing?" growled Agua.

"Everyone, go outside! Water Pokémon and flying Pokémon should be coming to pick us up! Let's go!" shouted Dee.

Everyone started leaving the main deck of the ship and headed outside. The only people that were left were all Team Rocket members.

"Hey! Where'd everyone go! Wait!" shouted Kelly.

****

"Auqtrias, find Auqias and tell him to call his water friends and flying friends, now!" shouted Dee.

"Fire, fire!" shouted Fire Orb.

"Ult tra, tra!" agreed Ultra.

Auqtrias shot into the sky, within a minute, Auqtrias _and_ Auqias had returned and hundreds of water Pokémon began surfacing.

Jay poked Agua. "Hey, water-lady, this is your cue."

Dee nodded. "You've got the Pokémon Agua."

She smiled. "I know." She selected threw Super Balls into the sea. "Diver, Whirlpool, Gyaronix, go!" Out appeared her threw, controllable, water Pokémon.

Then, from the sky, Fearow, Pidgeot, Winger, and many other Pokémon dropped from the sky.

Soon, everyone on the ship, except for the Rockets, was safely aboard water Pokémon.

"Let's go people!" ordered Dee. She and Fire sat on the next of Auqtrias, with Jay and Ultra on Winger to the right of her and Auqias to the left of her in the air and Agua on Gyaronix below them. "Follow us!"

"Not so fast!" growled four familiar voices. "You aren't leaving yet!" From out of the sea appeared a familiar Gyarados-sub.

"Ugh, you'd think Team Rocket would be giving up by now," growled Dee.

Agua smiled. "The seas my ground Dee. Gyaronix, do your stuff!"

Chapter Thirteen: Battle for a Return Home

"Gyaronix, smash that sub, now!" ordered Agua.

"Maybe I'll help, you know, just a bit." Dee nodded. "Alright Auqtrias, Auqias, whirlwind."

****

Inside the Gyarados-sub, Kelly glared at her enemies. "That stupid bird-trainer is going to sink the sub."

"Not _this_ Gyarados-sub," Fire Kat sneered. "Teria armed it with a new shielding."

Mike nodded. "You mean the button that says 'Reflect', right?"

"Yup!" said Fire Kat.

Nick quickly bunched the "Reflect" button.

****

Agua's Gyaronix went full speed towards the sub, but several feet in front of their ship . . .

**THUD**!

"Ugh," moaned Agua. She shouted towards Dee, "Don't bother! They have some sort of shield!"

"Then you'll have to use Whirlpool or Diver!" said Dee.

"I can handle them, send everyone away from the sub!" shouted Agua.

"Okay! Everyone, follow me!" ordered Jay. Jay and Ultra, on Winger, swooped down and shot forward.

Luckily for Agua, nobody had occupied Whirlpool or Diver, so they were both available.

"Whirlpool, Diver, together, water wave!" ordered Agua.

Whirlpool and Diver formed a _large_ wave and headed straight towards the Gyarados-sub. But then, the sub shot missiles out at the two Pokémon hurting Whirlpool but now Diver.

"Whirlpool!" cried Agua. She held out the Super Ball. "Whirlpool, return!" She quickly recalled the water-sack Pokémon and thought of what else she could do. Gyarados was her only other water Pokémon left, besides the other Pokémon she had, Ice Orb, Butterfree, and Willie.

"Diver, you're my best bet! Diver, body slam!" ordered Agua.

Diver raised itself into the air but it couldn't slam itself through the shields.

Agua moaned. "I need a stronger Pokémon! Arg!"

Then, suddenly, Diver went underwater.

"Diver, get back here! We may be able to break it with a wrap attack!" said Agua.

From the speakers of the Gyarados-sub, Kelly said, "Give it up, gym leader. Your Pokémon is gone, and _now_ so will you!"

Agua lowered her head. "Man . . ." Then, she saw a giant wave from behind the Gyarados-sub building up. Agua sniffled. "Diver."

Suddenly the wave had gone from far in the distance, to close up. It was like it was using an agility attack!

"Diver!" cried Agua.

But the wave was much bigger than a Diver could ever get it. And this sounded funny, but Agua swore she heard a low growl of the word, "Wave".

"Waver?" murmured Agua. She smiled. "Diver evolved!"

Waver's waves covered the Gyarados-sub, slowly sinking it.

"No!" cried Team Rocket on the speakers. "Team Rockets drowning once again!"

Agua smirked. "I love my Pokémon. That was an incredible water wave, Waver. But a last, we must head home. Waver, return!"

Chapter Fourteen: A Return Home

Jay, Dee, Winger, Auqtrias, Auqias, Fire Orb, Ultra, and the rest of the passengers of the _Devil's Fire_ awaited the return of Agua, Gyaronix, Whirlpool, and Diver.

"Oh, I wish Agua would come back," moaned Jay.

Dee squinted into the distance. "I don't see anything. Just another big wave coming up."

Jay sighed. "Waves . . . reminds me of Agua and her Diver. I never did like that Pokémon much though. Its annoying water wave attack nearly got me, but Winger saved me."

"Hey, there's something on that wave!" cried someone.

"It's a Gyaronix and a girl!" cried another.

"Agua?" wondered Jay and Dee.

And sure enough, on a giant wave, Agua and Gyaronix were surfing towards the beach they were at.

"Is she controlling that wave, or is it a Pokémon?" wondered Jay. He held up his Pokédex to find out.

"Waver," answered the Pokédex. "A wave Super Pokémon. Out at sea, some people may not see this Pokémon, even though their boat rides across it. Waver will create most of the large waves in the sea. A tale is said the first wave came from this Pokémon."

"Cool,' said Jay.

"Also, Waver is the evolved form of the wave Pokémon Diver," noted Jay's Pokédex.

"What'd ya know," said Jay. "That annoying Splasher _finally_ fully evolved!"

Agua, Gyaronix, and Waver came riding up to the crowd. Agua hopped off and asked, "So guys, did ya miss me?"

****

After departing with the rest of the passengers, Auqias, and the water Pokémon, Jay, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, and Ultra all checked the map in Jay's Pokédex.

"You are currently on the route between Current City and Cyber City," said the Pokédex.

Jay moaned. "After this whole big trip, we've only gone a route! I'm a bit insulted."

"Ra tra ra," agreed Ultra.

"I wonder if there are refunds?" wondered Dee.

"Orb, orb," said Fire Orb.

"You're probably right, they'll just find some way to get out of it," said Dee.

"Hey Jay, I'm not sure if this will make you any more happy but, I heard there's a gym in Cyber City," said Agua.

Jay brightened up. "A gym, _really_? All right guys, let's go! To Cyber City!"

****

Jay, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, and Ultra have finished another season of Super Pokémon. They've left the Arachnid Island and now have come home. The all-new season will start off in the futuristic place called Cyber City. And the season has a large theme to it. Check out episode twenty-seven, _Cyber, the Compémon_, and next season's movie in season three: _The Final Gyms_.

And don't forget to check out the site! [Super Pokémon][1]

   [1]: http://super.pokemon.homepad.com



	27. Cyber, the Compémon (27)

****

Introduction to Season Three

It's time for the third season already. It seems that a lot is going to happen in these couple of books, _including_ the last six gyms, the hatching of the Pokémon eggs, a battle in the Pokémon League, _and_ all new Pokémon. Gym leaders include:

Lance the dragon Pokémon trainer.

Cyber the cyber Pokémon trainer.

Duplica the transformation Pokémon trainer.

And there will even be new Pokémon, and the revealing of the last 2 rare Pokémon:

"Plaaaanto!"

"Lita-_tra_!"

"Mew-e!"

"Rock-ster!"

"Fossil-In!"

And now, welcome to the beginning of season three, _The Final Gyms_. And it all starts off in Cyber City for their next badge. But, it ends up it isn't as easy as they hoped. Now, read about Jay, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, and Ultra for their fight for a badge in _Cyber, the Compémon_.

Chapter One: The Journey Continues . . .

"So this is _the_ Cyber City?" asked Dee, as her, Agua, Jay, Fire Orb, and Ultra headed towards the incoming city.

Jay sighed, looking up from his Pokédex, which had a map in it. "What are you talking about? What do you mean by _the_ Cyber City?"

"Well Cyber City is probably the most advanced city in the world," answered Dee. "But the weird thing is, Cyber City and Current City are sister cities. They're almost exactly the same, except that Cyber City is computerized."

"Orb, orb, fire orb!" said Fire Orb.

Jay smirked. "Yeah Fire Orb, that does sound cool. I Just hope Cyber City doesn't have a gym like Current. I easily beat Ultram-"

"Of course, that's because Ultra popped in at the last moment and saved your butt," interrupted Agua.

Jay flinched. "What's your point?"

"Ultra, ultra," Ultra sighed.

Agua sighed. "Nothing. Anyway, Cyber City's just up ahead."

Jay had a bright smile covering his face. "I can't wait! I'm gonna get another badge! Let's hurry up!" Jay darted off towards Cyber City.

"Ultra tra!" cried Ultra and he quickly rushed after Jay.

* * * *

When Dee, Agua, and Fire Orb reached, they found Jay and Ultra sitting sadly outside the Cyber City.

"I guess he _could_ wait," murmured Agua.

Jay rolled his eyes. "I need to pay to get through the gate. It's computerized, and when I gave it a bottle cap, it shocked me."

Dee sighed. "Aw, does Jay need some cash from the girls?"

Jay stood up, smirking and grinning, "You know Dee, you've always been my favorite traveling companion-"

"Hey!" growled Agua.

"-I don't suppose you could lend me some money?" asked Jay.

"How much?" asked Dee.

"Hey, what about me Barial!" growled Agua. "I've been traveling with you since you first left Meager Village!"

Jay nodded. "And that's why you're not my favorite." He turned to Dee. "A dollar fifty."

Dee gave Jay a confused look. "You don't have a dollar fifty?"

Ultra patted Jay on the shoulder. "Nope, I'm flat broke."

"Come on guess I could pay for both of you." Dee winked. "Considering I'm old enough to be called a young adult while you two are still minors."

Jay and Agua glared at Dee. "Hey! We aren't that young!"

"Ultra tra ra ultra," noted Ultra.

"Fire, fire orb fire orb," said Fire Orb.

"The Pokémon always side with her," muttered Jay.

Chapter Two: Welcome to Cyber City

"Keep on going!" ordered Fire Kat, at the head of the Team Rocket sub.

After losing their yacht, and the Pokémon, to Jay and his friends, Team Rocket had to go get their Gyarados-sub. Mike, Nick, and Kelly were rowing the sub, while Fire Kat was there for moral support.

"You know Fire Kat, _you_ should held us out!" growled Mike.

"Why?" asked Fire Kat.

"I . . . I dunno, it just sounded like a good idea," murmured Mike.

Both Nick and Kelly sighed, then growled, "You're not helping _Mike_!"

Fire Kat glanced into the binoculars and shouted, "Land-ho! I see Cyber City, dead ahead. Keep on rowing!"

"Oh yippee," murmured Nick and Kelly.

* * * *

"Welcome to Cyber City," said a computerized voice, as Jay, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, and Ultra entered the gates to Cyber City.

"That was creepy," said Jay. "I mean, a computer that happily greets you, I do not think so."

"Why can't you just say 'don't', oppose to do not," growled Agua. "Sound like a normal kid for gosh sakes!"

"Sorry, I can not," murmured Jay, then he whispered, "Educational purposes for the little kiddies at home!"

"Aw," murmured Dee and Agua.

"Anyway, let's get to the gym in this computerized city!" said Jay. "As long as the gym leader isn't a computer, they're always the hardest trainers."

"Ra," whined Ultra. He was hanging out his tongue and rubbing his stomach.

"Oh," moaned Fire Orb. It was hovering weakly next to Dee.

"Maybe we better head to the Pokémon Center first," murmured Dee. "And do a bit of sight seeing first. I mean it isn't every day we get to go to Cyber City."

"True," said Jay. "We heal our Pokémon before our big match!"

Both Dee and Agua turned towards Jay. Dee said, "Who mentioned anything about 'we'? It's your battle Barial, is it not?"

Jay chuckled. "Come on guys . . . we're a team . . . right?"

"Well I dunno," said Agua. "Your Pokémon are supposed to be in training. We're both already gym leaders, remember?"

Jay shrugged. "And I've challenge both of you and won. So, I think it's you that needs the training."

"We're just here to coach and train you, besides a win at the Cyber Gym wouldn't be easy for us," said Dee. "Electricity shocks-out of the way flying and water types."

Jay frowned. "Wimps. Fine, fine, fine. My Pokémon will easily challenge the gym leader." He held up his Pokédex. "'Dex, do you have a map of the Cyber City?"

"Yes," answered the Pokédex. An image of a complex city appeared on the Pokédex's screen. There was a small circle flashing at the entrance of the city. "You are here. Where do you wish to go?"

"The Pokémon Center," answered Jay.

The circle moved from the entrance to the building in front of them. It was _extremely_ tall, white, building. Bluish, reddish, lights were flashing from the windows of these building. It appeared to be run by computers. At the very top, Jay could almost see the faintest picture of a Poké Ball.

"Let's go," said Jay.

* * * *

It was surprising how short a time it took for Ultra, Fire Orb, and the rest of the Pokémon to get healed in the center. Jay didn't have time to find a magazine to read while he had to wait.

After that, they took a trip around the city, to the marts, some famous buildings, and several other places. But none of them ended up being the Cyber Gym, which Jay wanted to challenge.

"Jay, why don't you _ask_ your Pokédex where the gym is?" asked Dee.

"Yeah Barial, try using your head for a change," growled Agua.

Jay rolled his eyes. "The gym won't be on the map. Watch." He asked the Pokédex to find the gym, and the circle moved to the power plant building. "See, it doesn't know, it just went to the power plant."

"Maybe that's because that's where it is." Agua knocked on Jay's head. "Hello, anyone home?"

Jay shrugged. "Worth a try? How about it Ultra."

"Tra ra ultra ra," said Ultra.

"Orb, fire orb, orb," agreed Fire Orb.

"Thank you! They side with me once! It is worth a try," said Jay. "Off to the power plant!"

Chapter Three: The Tower of Power

"So this is the power plant, huh?" murmured Jay, looking up at a very tall building. "Looks like the rest of the places here."

"Except there are a ton of electrical power wires coming from the very top," said Dee. "I wouldn't want my Pokémon flying by this city."

"Or riding by it, think of all the electrical currents in the water," muttered Agua.

Jay began to knock on Agua's head, when suddenly she screamed-

"Don't touch my hair Barial!" growled Agua. She grabbed Jays arm and slammed him down onto the ground. "Nobody touches my beautiful, blue, hair! It's all natural."

Jay nodded, while rubbing his damaged head. "Natural . . . right . . ."

"Come on you two!" growled Dee, pulling the other two trainers into the power plant, with the two Pokémon following.

As they entered building, there they saw a large electric rod, with electricity running through the city.

"Ah," said Dee. "This is where the city gets all its power."

"But what's charging it up?" wondered Jay.

"Ultra, ultra!" cried Ultra; he jumped up and pointed towards the base of the rod. There were tons of Pikachu and Ultra charging it up.

"Cool," said Jay.

"Hey, you guy, is there a reason you here?" growled a worker from ahead of them.

Jay nodded. "We thought the Cyber Gym might be here, but I guess we were wrong. Do you want us to go?"

The worker laughed. "This _is_ the Cyber Gym! It's also known as Cyber City's power plant: The Tower of Power."

"Great name," murmured Jay, Dee, and Agua in unison.

"The gym leader thought it'd be a good idea if the gym was the center of the city, and what better place than the city's power," said the worker.

Jay nodded. "Cool. So, where's the gym floor?"

"You're standing in it kid."

Jay flinched. "You mean, if we touch the rod, our Pokémon could get the shock of one hundred Ultra and Pikachu?"

The worker nodded.

"We're out." Dee, Agua, and Fire Orb took a giant step back.

Jay sighed. "I wish to challenge the Cyber Gym Leader. Where might I find the gym leader?"  
The worker pointed down towards the base of the rod. "That's where our gym leader is. Go down if you wish."

* * * *

"It says here, that the Cyber Gym is also the Power of Tower," said Fire Kat. "The electricity from the city comes from this gym. If we could get our Pokémon to stop that current, the city would be powerless, and then we'll steal all the Pokémon."

"Fire Kat," said Nick, as he rowed the Gyarados-Sub, "what Pokémon do we have that can stop that electrical current?"

Kelly thought for a moment. "My Alakazam and Ratorina wouldn't be able to stop it."

"Gaser and Smogger wouldn't be able to stop it either," agreed Mike.

"Hey! Rhyoran could stop it!" said Nick happily. Then he thought for one second. "Hey, didn't I start out with Gasie, and you had Snake Eyes."

"What's past is past," said Mike.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Rhyoran can cut the electrical current, and the Pokémon will be ours for the taking."

"_If_ we ever get there! Hurry up you three, make this sub move!" ordered Fire Kat.

Chapter Four: Revenge of the Pokémon-Nerd

Jay and Ultra slowly climbed down towards the base of the electric rod, where tons of Pikachu and Ultra were using their thunderbolt to charge up the city. Near the Pokémon were a man and a Pokédex. The Pokédex was touching the rod, getting the charge of the Pikachu and Ultra.

"Um, excuse me, what are you doing with that Pokédex?" Jay asked.

The man seemed startled. "Oh! What are you doing here! Do you know how dangerous it _is_ around this rod! You should be a lot more careful!"

Jay looked down at the ground. "I'm . . . sorry."

"Unless you're a challenger, in that case, you must slowly make your way down here," said the man.

"Oh, why, there wasn't any danger right?" asked Jay.

"Trainers usually travel down here in shields because the electric rod may sometimes sent a bolt of electricity down towards the trainer." The man glanced towards a small bug that was crawling along the path down the base of the rod. Suddenly, a bolt of electricity when down and shocked the bug.

Jay and Ultra leaped into each other's arms in fright. "It could do that!"

The man rolled his eyes. "If you wish to challenge me, I am Netic, the computerized Pokémon trainer."

Jay smiled. "Well then this should be fun. I am Jay, the mighty Super Pokémon, and yes, I do wish to challenge you!"

"Tra!" growled Ultra.

"What a cute little Ultra; Wish I could add it to my collection." Netic, the annoying Pokémon trainer smirked. "The battle shall extend further than a battle. We shall have a bet. You win and you earn your Cyber badge. I win and you hand over your electric Pokémon."

Jay shook his head. "No battle is worth losing Ultra!"

"Ra!" Ultra was beginning to charge up for a power shock. "Ra tra, ultra, ultra, _tra_ ra ultra!"

Jay looked at Ultra. "You _want_ to battle this nerd? Are you sure Ultra?"

"Ultra!" growled Ultra. "Ra, ra, _ra_!"

"In honor of electric types, cool," said Jay. Jay glanced towards the working Pikachu and Ultra. "Let's extend the deal, first off, if I lose, you can give me a second chance?"

Netic, the nerd, nodded. "Sure, I don't mind that. Doesn't even have to be part of the deal."

Jay smirked. "Good, then you won't mind if I win, I set all these Ultra and Pikachu go, and you run this tower without Pokémon."

Netic glared at Jay. "What exactly do I get in return."

"What do you want?" asked Jay.

"You _and_ your friends electric Pokémon," growled Netic.

"Ra!" screeched Ultra.

Jay thought for a moment. My only friend that has electric Pokémon is Ultram, and luckily he's not here, so I'm off the hook. "It's a deal."

Netic glanced towards an Ultra. "Ultra, create a thunder shield around myself and our friends here. It seems we have some what of a challenge."

Chapter Five: _Computerized_ Pokémon?

"You what!" growled Agua.

"You bet _our_ electric Pokémon too!" screamed Dee.

"You both do realize you don't _have_ electric Pokémon, right?" asked Jay, out of curiosity.

"It's not that, it's the principle!" growled Agua.

Dee shook her head. "You can't do things without our permission. But since I know how these nerds work, if we don't help out, you'll lose Ultra."

Jay frowned. "I'm sorry guys, and thank you so much!" He hugged both the girls.

"Ack! Get off of me Jay!" they both screeched.

"Ult _ra_," Ultra sighed.

"Orb," moaned Fire Orb.

"Are you ready Jay Barial?" asked Netic over the speakers. Jay glanced over towards the other side of the rod, and saw Netic waving contentfully for Jay to begin to battle.

Jay sighed and shouted, "I'm ready.

The rod stood in the middle of the ring, and the long slope that was around the electric rod. That was the main obstacle Jay could see, and he knew his Pokémon could avoid it.

Jay wanted to save his best for last, Ultra, so he decided he should start things off with Morpher. "Ready when you are."

"Let the match begin," replied Netic.

"I choose you, Morpher!" Jay threw Morpher's Super Ball into the battle arena and out of the ball appeared the transforming Super Pokémon.

Netic nodded. "Go, Porygon." Netic threw a Poké Ball and out of it appeared the polygon-shaped Pokémon.

Jay shrugged. "A normal type Pokémon, that's intersting."

"Jay, it's a cybernetic type Pokémon!" shouted Dee. "Once other computer Pokémon starting appearing, scientist thought they should give Pokémon like Porygon their own type."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Morpher can handle this, right? Morpher, transform into Attacker, now!"

"Morph!" Morpher began to glow and its shape transformed from a blob to a rock-hard, weight lifting, Super Pokémon.

"My Porygon can handle this." Netic laughed evilly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure," muttered Jay. "Attack! Strength attack!"

Morpher darted towards Porygon, ready to bop it right upside its head.

"Conversion!" ordered Netic.

"Porygon!" Porygon shimmered, and the color and texture of Porygon changed to look like an Attacker. When Morpher leaped towards Porygon, the impact sent Morpher flying backwards.

Agua and Dee both gasped. Jay frowned sadly.

"How come Porygon wasn't hurt?" wondered Agua.

"It was probably at a higher level," answered Dee.

"Porygon, psybeam now!" ordered Netic.

Netic's Porygon shot psywaves from its eyes and slowly confused Morpher. He fell backwards from the deadly attack.

Jay frowned. "Morpher, return."

"What did I tell you?" Netic laughed. "My Porygon can handle this!"

Jay rolled his eyes. "I was going to save Ultra for last but it seems I have no choice. Ultra, I choose you!"

* * * *

Hovering from the deadly seas that connected the Arachnid Island to the main land, Haunter moved speedily to try to catch up to Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultra. Those four were the main enemies on his bosses' list.

{Jay Barial, I shall serve my master well,} growled Haunter as he hovered across the sea. {And I can easily track you. I know exactly where you are: The gym in Cyber City. You won't be able to escape.}

Haunter laughed evilly as he moved in towards the Cyber City.

Chapter Six: Even Not the Mighty Ultra . . .

"Ultra, I choose you!" Jay pointed towards Porygon. "Ultra, show Porygon who's the top Pokémon here!"

Ultra darted forward, preparing for attack.

"Porygon, trio-attack!" shouted Netic.

"Ultra, agility!" said Jay.

Porygon sent a bolt of lightning, a stream of fire, and a deadly ice beam towards Ultra, but the speedy mouse dodges all three attacks.

"Porygon, tackle!" said Netic.

"Tackle, now!" said Jay.

The two slammed into each other. But Ultra ended up being hurt by this. Ultra went flying back, beginning to roll down the slope towards the electric rod, but he quickly darted up.

"Ultra, do your stuff, thunder shocker!" ordered Jay.

"Electric bolt!" shouted Netic.

A strange aurora of electricity surrounded Porygon. When Ultra sent its deadly shock attack, Porygon absorbed the shock.

"Fine, Ultra, slam now!" growled Jay.

Netic simply nodded. Porygon rushed Ultra and slammed into the poor mouse. At the impact, a large shock shocked Ultra, sending him flying back towards the electric rod.

"Ultra, teleportation!" cried Jay. "Hurry!"

But it was too late. Ultra slammed into the electric rod and the electrical shocks of tons of Ultra and Pikachu surged through Jay's Ultra. After losing contact with the rod, Ultra fell helplessly to the ground.

"Porygon, psybeam now!" ordered Netic.

Jay gasped. "Stop it! Ultra's down and we need to get back up!"

Netic smirked. "It ain't over till it's over! Ultra can still fight; _you're_ just in the way! Porygon, commence fire!"

Jay rushed down towards the injured Ultra as bolts of electricity shot down from the rod next to him. Jay dived down and grabbed Ultra just as Porygon's psybeam almost hit Ultra.

"The kid's got guts, but that doesn't matter in this gym! It seems that not even the mighty Ultra can defeat _me_," growled Netic. "It's the ways of the trainers that matter! Porygon swift attack now!"

"Pory!" Ninja-like stars shot from Porygon's eyes and towards Ultra and Jay.

"Stop it!" growled Jay.

"Tra!" The weak Ultra sent a large blast of electricity at the stars. Ultra fried Porygon's swift attack and the stars just fell helplessly to the ground.

Jay and Ultra finally reached the top of the arena and the two collapsed.

"Gon!" growled Porygon.

"Do you surrender?" growled Netic.

Jay moaned. "This is only the first battle. I still have one more to go." Jay got up with Ultra in his hands and said, "Come on guys, let's go."

Chapter Seven: The Choice is Jay's

"Since your Ultra is in such bad shape it may take some time to heal it," said the nurse at the Cyber City Pokémon Center.

"But I thought this city's centers were more up-to-date," said Jay.

"They are, but your Ultra is _really_ beat up." The nurse sighed. "I'm actually surprised it's still here. Most trainers who had Pikachu or Ultra or any other electric Pokémon have usually lost it to Netic or given it up to the gym leader so he wouldn't continue hurting it."

Jay glanced at Agua and Dee. "What do you two think?"

Dee shrugged. "Get Ultra healed and then let's get out of the city. You can get a badge somewhere else Jay!"

"Fire orb, fire, fire, orb," said Fire Orb.

"Yeah, if your _Ultra_ couldn't defeat Netic's first Pokémon, then how could your other Pokémon possibly stop the rest of his Pokémon?" asked Agua.

Jay looked down. "I'll decide what to do when Ultra's better. If you want, you three can go out and continue to check out the city."

Dee smiled. "Will you be okay?"

Jay nodded. "Yeah, as long as Ultra will be."

* * * *

Dee, Agua, and Fire Orb headed out of the Pokémon Center and towards the giant Pokémon Mart. They hoped they could buy some TMs so the two trainers could teach their Pokémon some new attacks.

"Hey Dee," said Agua.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"You have a feeling someone is following us?" Agua asked.

Dee nodded. "Yup."

They turned towards each other. If it was who they thought it was, then the duo could easily get them out of hiding.

"This sounds like trouble!" they said in unison.

"Trouble?" repeated four voices from around the corner. Suddenly, three people and a feline animal popped out from the corner. "Make that double!"

The two girls sighed. "Figures: Team Rocket."

"To protect the world from devastation," said one of the people.

"To bind all bad guys within our nation," said the feline.

"To announce the evils of truth and love," said another of the people.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," said the final person.

"Mike."

"Nick."

"And Kelly."

"Fiiiiiire Kat, that's right!" growled Fire Kat.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light," said Kelly.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight," began Fire Kat.

"All of us!" said Team Rocket.

Dee and Agua had already summoned Fire Orb, Solar Orb, Ice Orb, and Whirlpool while Team Rocket was saying their introduction.

Kelly looked around. "Where's Barial and his Ultra?"

Dee shrugged. "We dunno. He took off after his defeat."

"The poor guy lost to the Cyber Gym's leader." Agua shrugged. "You can find him heading north."

Mike chuckled. "Aw, that's just a shame. But we'll get Jay and Ultra later."

Nick nodded. "But now it's time for us to steal _your_ Pokémon! Mike, let's do it!"

"Go, Smogger! Go Gaser!" Mike threw a Super Ball revealing the deadly sludge/gas Pokémon.

"Snake Glare!" Nick's large snake Pokémon popped out of its ball.

Kelly nodded. "Go, Ratorina-" Kelly's Super Ball was caught in the air by Fire Kat and he handed the ball back to her.

"They don't obey you Kelly, let me battle," suggested Fire Kat.

"Yeah, okay," murmured Kelly. "Go Team Rocket!"

Chapter Eight: Seven Out of Nine

"Fire Orb, fire beam! Solar Orb, solar beam!" commanded Dee.

"Ice Orb, aurora beam! Whirlpool, water wave!" shouted Agua.

"Snake Glare, use glare!" ordered Nick.

Mike smirked. "Smogger, Gaser, smokescreen."

"Fire Kat, match Fire Orb's fire beam with your fire beam!" ordered Kelly.

"Fire _Orb_!" growled Fire Orb.

"_Kat_!" screeched Fire Kat.

They both shot beams of fire at each other, but they always seemed to miss on another. But their beams finally met, and there was a giant explosion sending them flying backwards.

"Iccce," hissed Ice Orb.

"_Glare_!" growled Snake Glare.

Ice Orb began to shoot its ice beam, but Snake Glare evaded it and it gave Ice Orb its glare attack.

The poor paralyzed Ice Orb dropped to the ground.

"Snake Glare, wrap attack," ordered Nick.

"Ice Orb, mist aurora!" commanded Agua.

Snake Glare began to wrap around Ice Orb, but Ice Orb began being really cold and Snake Glare froze over.

Gaser and Smogger spread a smokescreen around Solar Orb and Whirlpool, but Whirlpool's water wave and Solar Orb's solar beam cleared away the smoke.

"Tackle!" ordered Mike, Dee, and Agua.

All four Pokémon smashed into each other and they fell to the ground.

{Well this is just perfect,} growled a new voice. {Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, Mike, Nick, Kelly, and Fire Kat are all here. My, that's seven out of nine!} Suddenly, a Haunter appeared out of thin air.

"Haunter!" Dee gasped. "Did you finally take control and stop your boss from controlling you after we last left in the cavern?"

{Do you _really_ think the power of my master isn't strong enough to recover the _true_ me?} Haunter asked. {The _evil_ me? I'm back, and ready to take a vengeance for my brothers! Electric Orb, attack!}

From out of nowhere, seven deadly Electric Orb appeared near Haunter.

{Troops, attack!} Haunter ordered.

"Go Rocky! Go Willie!" Dee threw two Super Balls into the air and out appeared her rock Pokémon and her doll Pokémon.

"Go Willie!" Agua too threw a Super Ball containing her doll Pokémon.

"I guess this is your cue, Rhyoran, go!" said Nick. He threw a Super Ball with a deadly poison-rock Pokémon inside of it.

{Your Pokémon won't be able to withstand me!} Haunter growled. {Thunderbolt!}

"Take down!" ordered Nick.

"Rock throw," said Dee.

"Willie, absorb the electricity!" ordered Dee and Agua. "Then shock them with a string shot!"

Rocky hurled itself at two of the Electric Orb, passing right through their electrical shock, and slammed into the ghost Pokémon. They both fainted and then they were teleported off.

Rhyoran charged into two of the Electric Orb with its deadly horn harming them the most. They fainted and then too teleported off.

"Elect!" The remaining three Electric Orb shocked the girls' Willie, but they weren't harmed.

Then, the two Willie shot yarn at the remaining three Electric Orb and gave them a bad shocking. They were fainted.

Haunter glared at them. {Fine, now you're asking for it! I summon the three giant Ultimate Orb, master.}

Three huge Ultimate Orb appeared behind Haunter.

"Oh no," moaned Dee.

Chapter Nine: To the Rescue

{Ultimate Orb, use your psyblast attack! Get rid of these seven annoyances,} commanded Haunter. {Go!}

The three giant Ultimate Orb sent millions of super-sized psywaves at the group, sending most of their Pokémon flying backwards.

"Ugh," moaned Agua. She fully collapsed on the ground.

"Help . . ." Dee took collapsed on the floor.

"Team Rocket's fading off again," mumbled Team Rocket.

Haunter laughed cruelly. {Now how easy was that? Alright Ultimate Orb, teleport them away.}

"Not so fast!" growled a kid.

{What!} Haunter turned behind him to see Jay and his annoying Ultra standing there. {No, not you, not _now_! I was so close! You can't stop me! Again my three Ultimate Orb, psyblast!}

"Alright Ultra, I hope you're feeling better." Jay smirked. "Ultra, reflect!"

Ultra simply waved his finger and suddenly a light screen appeared in front of Ultra and the psyblast attacks bounced back towards the four evil ghost Pokémon.

{Oh no,} moaned Haunter.

The blast hit Haunter and the three other Ultimate Orb. They went flying into the background, like Team Rocket usually did.

"Looks like we _aren't_ blasting off this time!" cheered Fire Kat. He turned towards Ultra. "Now for that Ultra."

Jay smiled. "Ultra, let's make this simple. Teleport them."

"Ultra tra!" Ultra's eyes turned a dark blue and so did Team Rocket. Suddenly Team Rocket was teleported off somewhere.

Jay patted Ultra on the head. "Good job Ultra!"

Dee and Agua smiled. "Pokémon, return!"

* * * *

"So you're going to challenge Netic again?" asked Dee.

Jay nodded. "I'd gladly leave and go to another gym, but Ultra wants to prove himself, don't you Ultra?"

"Ra!" growled Ultra.

Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultra were in the Pokémon Center while Fire Orb and the rest of Dee and Agua's Pokémon were getting healed.

"Do you think it's the best idea?" asked Dee. "I mean he beat up Ultra pretty badly. You should plan out what you're going to do."

"Exactly how do I do that?" asked Jay.

The two girls shrugged.

"I may know," said a strange voice.

Jay, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, and Ultra turned towards the voice. There stood a white, machine-like creature.

"What's your name?" asked Dee.

"Most call me L," answered the robot.

Jay nodded. "Okay, what should I do, L?"

"You have a Pokédex, correct?" asked L.

"Of course," answered Jay.

"Look up the three most commonly used computerized Pokémon," answered L. "There you should find the three most likely Pokémon that Netic will be using."

Jay flipped open his Pokédex and told it to look for the three most commonly used Pokémon. Soon, three images popped up on the screen. The 'dex answered, "Porygon, Porygon 2, and Cyber."

"Look up data on Cyber," ordered Jay.

"Cyber," answered the Pokédex. "A computerized Super Pokémon. Using the information to create Porygon, the creator has made a Pokémon similarly built to a Pokédex. Its powers are beyond belief. Evolves into . . ."

Jay frowned. "It still does that! Grrr! L, do you-" But L had mysteriously disappeared before Jay could ask his question. Jay sighed. "Well, I know what Pokémon I'm going to use now."

Chapter Ten: Jay's Return

"Well look who decide to come back," growled Netic, as Jay, Ultra, and the others walked/floated in.

"I have a plan this time Netic," growled Jay. "And you won't easily be able to beat me Netic."

"I find that hard to believe." Netic smirked. "We shall used three Pokémon, no time limit, and if you lose I get your electric Pokémon."

"Deal," said Jay. He quickly selected a Super Ball. "Ready when you are."

Netic threw a Poké Ball into the arena and out popped Porygon.

Jay threw the Super Ball revealing Electric Orb. "Meet my other electric Pokémon, Netic. It'll be your Porygon's downfall."

"I hardly believe that," growled Netic. "Let the match begin!"

"Electric Orb, swift attack!" shouted Jay.

"Agility!" commanded Netic.

Electric Orb spun around, releasing small Ninja-like stars at Porygon, but it used its agility to dodge them, and it was coming closer towards Electric Orb ready to smash into it.

"Teleport!" shouted Jay.

Electric Orb teleported away, right before Porygon slammed into him. Porygon stumbled towards the electric rod, but quickly got back in control.

"Tackle attack!" both trainers said in unison.

Porygon and Electric Orb went full speed at each other, and slammed into each other. The impact sent them flying back.

"Porygon, trio attack!" ordered Netic.

"Electric Orb, nightshade!" shouted Jay.

The room darkened as Electric Orb sent a large ghostly wave at Porygon and its trio attack. The nightshade deadened the ice, electric, and fire attack and they disappeared. The impacted of the nightshade made Porygon go flying backwards.

"Oh, Netic, you may have forgotten this, but as you _should_ remember, Porygon was the first Pokémon to _fly_ into cyber space," growled Jay. He gave Netic a wink. "Electric Orb, ultimate shocker!"

"_Elect_!" A yellow light flashed right before Electric Orb released the energy. It was charging up for an attack.

"Okay Porygon, use that special attack a taught you!" shouted Netic. "Porygon use your metronome!"

Seconds pulsed while Porygon and Electric Orb prepared to use their attack. Would the ultimate shocker hit Porygon first, or would whatever attack Porygon used hit Electric Orb first?

"_Elect_!" The ultimate shocker surged towards Porygon as a hyper beam shot from Porygon. Both moves slammed into each other, one trying to push the other towards the opponent. Finally, the hyper beam began pushing the ultimate shocker back towards Electric Orb.

"Come on Electric Orb, you can do this!" shouted Jay. "You can do this!"

"_Electric Orb!_" The ultimate shocker suddenly too command and pushed the hyper beam back towards Porygon. There was a moment of silence when suddenly there was a big bang and smoke covered the arena. When it cleared, Electric Orb weakly hovered near the body of the fainted Porygon.

Chapter Eleven: Porygon2

"Porygon, return." Netic nodded. "You're good. You've defeated a Pokémon some don't even get past. Of course you already know that since you couldn't get past Porygon before."

"Choose your Pokémon," growled Jay.

"If Porygon almost got Electric Orb, then I know who can do the job." Netic chose a type of Poké Ball Jay had only seen in the hands of the arachnid trainer, Rick. "I summon, Porygon_2_!" He threw the Super Ball and out appeared a much larger, round, sleek, version of Porygon.

Jay cringed. "I knew he'd select Porygon2 next! Electric Orb, return!" He quickly recalled the Orb Pokémon. Jay gave Netic another wink. "Psyghost, I choose you!" He threw the Super Ball containing his ghastly friend.

{What do you want Jay, I'm _very_ busy,} stated Psyghost.

"In your Super Ball?" asked Jay.

Netic scratched his head. "A ghost Pokémon that can talk?"

{_The_ ghost Pokémon that can naturally use this mind-speech,} correct Psyghost. {You want me to do battle with a Porygon2? There's a Pokémon you don't see often.}

"Thanks," said Netic.

Jay glared a Psyghost. "You're taking the wrong side Psyghost."

{Sorry,} Psyghost murmured.

"Let's start." Netic pointed towards Psyghost. "Trio attack!"

"_Mimic_!" ordered Jay.

The two Pokémon, Psyghost and Porygon shot fire, ice, and lightning at each other. The impact created a giant explosion.

Jay smirked. "I was looking through my Pokédex and I found a useful attack I've been dying to use! Psyghost, explosion punch!"

{An explosion punch, eh? That's a new attack,} stated Psyghost.

{Isn't it the truth,} sneered Porygon2.

"Porygon2 can talk!" exclaimed Jay, Dee, and Agua.

"A voice box was added in this upgrade of Porygon," said Netic. "Psychic!"

{Huh, oh right! The explosion punch,} remembered Psyghost. "_Psy_!" Psyghost leaped at Porygon2 and began to punch the Pokémon, but the punch slid right off Porygon2. It's too sleek body and slippery it was almost impossible for Psyghost too punch it.

Taking advantage of the moment, Porygon sent a psychic attack at Psyghost.

Psyghost fell helplessly to the ground.

"Psyghost, glare attack!" ordered Jay.

"Flash!" shouted Netic.

Porygon2 quickly used a flash attack, brightening up the whole room. Psyghost was too blinded to use a glare.

"No!" cried Jay.

"Porygon2, take down!" Netic winked. "Finish that Psyghost off!"

{You got it!} Porygon to rushed Jay's Psyghost. It slammed into Psyghost and sent it flying towards the electric rod. But luckily, Psyghost used his teleport attack to teleport himself away from the electrical rod.

Jay sighed. "Fine. Psyghost, return." He recalled Psyghost. "I guess I'm down to my last Pokémon. Ultra, I choose you!"

"The Ultra again, I'll love having him on my team," Netic sneered. "Porygon2, metronome!"

"Ultra, metronome!" shouted Jay.

Ultra leaped forwarded, and waved his fingers back and forth, searching for a metronome attack to use. Pendulums in Porygon2's eyes moved back and forth, at the exact same rate as Ultra's fingers.

Suddenly, both Pokémon sent a hyper beam at each other and there was a giant explosion (which was happening in this battle pretty often). Both Ultra and Porygon2 didn't move.

"Ultra, shocker attack!" growled Jay.

"_Tra_!" shouted Ultra.

For some reason, Netic just chuckled while Ultra shot the blast of electricity at Porygon2. Like the punch, the electric bounced right off it.

Jay frowned. "I can't even touch it!"

{I know!} Porygon2 said happily.

Jay smiled. "I know what I have to do! Ultra, agility! Try to get on to Porygon2!"

"Match it with your agility Porygon2!" ordered Netic.

Ultra and Porygon2 dived at each other with their agility attack, not landing a single hit. But Jay's Ultra knew an attack Netic's Porygon2 didn't.

"Teleport!" said Jay.

Ultra used his teleport to teleport from the ground to on top of Porygon2.

"Thunderwave!" shouted Jay.

Ultra pressed his cheeks against Porygon2, and gave it a good shocking. Porygon2 fell to the ground paralyzed.

"Ultra, psytoss!" shouted Jay. "Finish it off!"

Ultra's eyes glowed. Then, Porygon2 started glowing too, but it was hurled to the ceiling and then back down to the ground.

"See, I could throw Porygon2 at that electrical rod, but I'm not," said Jay.

"That just proves that you're weak! Porygon2, return!" Netic quickly recalled the sleek Pokémon back into its Poké Ball. "Now your Ultra shall meet its match! I summon, Cyber!" Netic threw a Super Ball and out of the ball appeared a bluish/silver Pokédex-like creature. On the side of it was a small lightning symbol. It was much larger than a normal Pokédex, with arms and legs. It's "eyes" were a small black sensors at the top of its body.

"Ha! Ultra can easily beat that!" said Jay.

"We'll see," Netic sneered.

Chapter Twelve: The Final Round –

Ultra versus Cyber

"Tackle!" they both said at once.

{You got it.} It seemed most of the computerized Pokémon had a voice box. It clamped shut and slammed into Ultra, while Ultra slammed into it. Ultra seemed to be more damaged.

"Spinning tackle!" shouted Netic.

"Tail whip!' ordered Jay.

As Cyber went spinning towards Ultra, the mouse bent down and tried to whack it with his but the tail whip only hit Ultra's tail instead of Cyber.

"I know we rarely use this, but Ultra, fury swipes!" ordered Jay.

Ultra jumped at Cyber and tried scratching away at it, but it only wore down Ultra's nails.

"Cyber, clamp attack!" ordered Netic.

Cyber quickly clamped onto Ultra's tail, and Ultra leaped into the air in pain.

"Ultra, send a shocker attack through your tail!" shouted Jay.

Netic smirked. "Cyber, absorb."

"_Tra_!" groaned Ultra as it sent a shocker attack through its tail and tried to shock Cyber. But Cyber absorbed the energy.

"Mirror move!" shouted Netic.

Cyber sent the shocker through Ultra's tail and shocked the poor little mouse Super Pokémon.

"Ultra, you have to get Cyber off your tail!" shouted Jay. "Teleport!"

"Ult_ra_!" Ultra swiftly teleported to the other side of the room, leaving Cyber on the floor.

Jay laughed. "Now how will Cyber catch up to Ultra?"

"Simple," answered Netic. "Cyber, duo attack!"

Cyber sent a ton of razor leaves and a water gun at Ultra, but Ultra dodged the attacks using agility.

"Trio attack!"

Cyber now sent fire, ice, and lightning at Ultra, but the psychic-mouse dodged them too.

"Quartet attack!" shouted Netic.

This time, a hyper beam, psybeam, a nightshade, and a solar beam shot from Cyber. And this time, the hyper beam and the solar beam hit Ultra.

Netic laughed evilly. "Fighting Porygon2 wore out your little Ultra! Cyber, finish it off! Spinning tackle!"

"**Tra**!" Ultra boldly got up, showing he wouldn't give up.

"Ultra, barrier!" shouted Jay.

"Ra!" Ultra waved his finger, and suddenly a dark wall appeared from nowhere. Cyber slammed into it.

Netic gasped. "Fine then, Cyber, disable!"

Cyber's eyes glowed a deep red and within several seconds the barrier disappeared.

"Psychic!" shouted Netic.

"Use an agility-teleport!" ordered Jay.

Netic's Cyber tried using psychic, but as it came near Ultra swiftly teleported away.

"Psytoss now!" shouted Jay.

Ultra stopped teleporting and used the psytoss to turn the psychic attack around towards Cyber. The psychic energy hurled towards the Pokédex-Pokémon and Jay knew this would finish it off.

"Cyber, reflect!" ordered Netic.

Cyber created a light screen in front of it and the psychic attack turned around yet again back at Ultra. But it was too fast. Ultra was hit by the psychic attack and was finished.

"Cyber has defeated Ultra," declared Netic. "I win. Your Ultra's _mine_!"

Chapter Thirteen: Sudden Death

"Your Ultra's _mine_," growled Netic. He drew an empty Super Ball. "Alright, Super Ball, go!" He threw it at Ultra, but just as they were about to intercept, a small swift attack star hit the Super Ball.

Jay, Dee, Agua, and Fire Orb turned towards the door, and there was the strange, white, machine called L from the Pokémon Center that had helped them before.

"What do you want?" growled Netic.

Jay quickly darted towards Ultra and grabbed his injured friend away from Netic's grasp.

"I would like a sudden death match," declared L.

Netic rolled his eyes. "The Ultra is _mine_!"

"I'll let you have the Ultra, of course," said L. "But then again, there are rules about gym leaders in this Pokémon League about _not_ having giant electrical rods in the middle of the arena. They're _very_ dangerous. And creating bets in matches too are also against the Pokémon League rules. I could shut this gym down."

"I do not accept your challenge. The people of Cyber City and Current City would stand up for the gym," growled Netic.

Agua stepped forward. "Not Current City. The gym leader, Ultram, is a good friend of ours, and I'm sure can convince Current City not to aid an evil gym leader like you."

"And if there's an evil gym in Cyber City, then the tourist won't be rolling in anymore," growled Dee.

"Or maybe he doesn't think he can beat my Pokémon," decided L.

Jay smiled. "Thanks guys."

Netic frowned. "Cyber return." He quickly recalled Cyber and nodded. "I except your challenge. 1 on 1. The first Pokémon to faint loses. Ready?"

"Ready," said L.

"Go Cyber!" Netic threw a Super Ball containing another Cyber. Netic glanced up at L. "What Pokémon are you going to use?"

"I choose Lightnin!" said L. L jumped forward, ready to attack.

Jay gasped. "L's a Lightnin! What's a Lightnin?" He held up his Pokédex towards the Lightnin.

"Lightnin," answered the Pokédex. "A lightning bolt Super Pokémon. After evolving from Cyber, its next form has powerful electric moves. It has transformed into a humanoid-robot create. It can be easily confused for a human."

"No kidding," murmured Jay. Jay had just suddenly noticed the eyes were strange similar, as was the coloring of the two. Then he noticed the lightning symbol on Lightnin's belt. "'Dex, is Lightnin an evolved Cyber?"

"Yes," answered the Pokédex.

"Whoa! A wild Lightnin! Cool! Get that stupid Cyber, Lightnin!" shouted Jay.

Lightnin nodded in agreement.

"Cyber, spinning tackle!" shouted Netic.

But the Lightnin had the advantage. Lightnin simply knocked Cyber away with the knock of a hand. Then Lightnin held up his hand, shot swift attack stars from the tips of his finger, and badly damaged Cyber.

"Cyber, quartet attack!" shouted Netic.

{You're going down now Lightnin!} Cyber growled. It shot a hyper beam, psybeam, a nightshade, and a solar beam at Lightnin.

Lightnin held out its hand, and a light screen was created. When the attacks hit it, they reflected back at Cyber.

"Yeah! Go Lightnin!" cheered Jay. "Try getting Cyber a bit more with a thunder attack!"

"You got it," agreed Lightnin. It held out his hand again, and lightning shot from the tips of Lightnin's fingers.

{You crap,} moaned Cyber. Cyber was hit with all of the attacks, including a thunder attack. After the smoke had cleared from attacks, an unconscious Cyber lay on the floor.

Chapter Fourteen: The Cyber Badge and

A New Friend

"Cyber, return." Netic held out a Super Ball and recalled the Pokédex-Pokémon. "You have defeated me Lightnin. You have earned a Cyber Badge." Netic glanced at Jay and stuck out his tongue. "Unlike you Barial. You have earned nothing."

Lightning glanced at Jay. "Jay, I award you with a Cyber Badge. You have fought hard and well against Netic."

Jay smiled. "Yeah! I have my seventh badge!"

"Finally," added in Dee and Agua.

Jay smirked as he glanced towards the now frowning Netic. "You know what you have to do Netic: You have to release all these Ultra and Pikachu you are holding here hostage."

Netic sighed. "I never said once I was holding them hostage. I captured them and told them to do what they had to do. It is just the same as you ordering your Ultra to battle for the badges."

"Yes, but Ultra wants to fight. I think we should hear what your Pokémon have to say," suggested Lightnin. He created a barrier around him. "Shall we Netic.

Jay, holding Ultra, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, Lightnin, and Netic all walked down towards the electrical rod.

"You there, Pikachu." Lightnin pointed to a small Pikachu. "How do you feel about all of these work?"

"Pi ka pi ka," moaned the Pikachu.

"And you there, Ultra, how do you feel?" asked Lightnin.

"Ra, ra, ra," muttered Ultra.

"As you can see, you have worked these Pokémon most of their lives," growled Lightnin. "I suggest you find new Pokémon that are willing to do the job. In the mean time, I suggest you capture new Pokémon, Netic. I know Jay is."

"I am?" wondered Jay.

"I would be honored to join your group of Pokémon," said Lightnin.

"How come Pokémon never want to come with me?" asked Agua. "I mean, it's always Jay or Dee, but _never_ Agua."

"Did _you_ battle Netic?" growled Jay.

"Fine, fine, whatever," mumbled Agua.

* * * *

With Lightnin on their side, Jay, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, and the healed Ultra marched happily out of Cyber City.

"I can't believe I have seven badges," said Jay proudly. "I've fought seven gym leaders and won-"

"Shut up Jay," growled Dee. "You didn't even beat this one!"

"Yeah," growled Agua.

Jay shrugged. "Well we will next time. Right Ultra?"

"Ra tra!" said Ultra cheerfully.

"Where are we going now?" asked Jay.

"Sparse Town is the nearest place with a gym," answered Dee. "But it is a _ways_ to go Jay. You sure you want to go there?"

"Of course!" said Jay. "I can wait several weeks to get to a gym!"

"Well, looks like we're going off to find another gym, with Team Rocket not too far behind," said Agua happily. "Seems just like the good old days."

* * * *

The evil Haunter and a Mew hovered high in the sky.

"You have failed our master Haunter," growled Mew.

{I am sorry, the boy and the Pokémon appeared out of nowhere,} complained Haunter. {The others would be mine.}

"You know the master's vision contains them," said the Mew. "If they are not destroyed, the vision may come true."

Haunter nodded. {And we can not let what happened to Gastly and Gengar happen to us.}

The Mew smiled an evil smile. "Good, then you know what to do Haunter. Get them."

****

Jay, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, and Ultra have run into a trio of Pokémon trainers. But these are top trainers, and very skillful. They can put up a great fight, and could probably even beat them. But will trainers like these end up good or bad, or even a rival! Find out in _The Mighty Trainers_.


	28. The Mighty Trainers (28)

Chapter One: Yet _Another_ Rocket Battle!

"Prepare for trouble," said Mike.

"And make that double, double," agreed Nick.

"To protect the world from devastation," continued Kelly.

"To bind all bad guys within our nation," said Fire Kat.

"To announce the evils of truth and love," said Mike.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," said Nick.

"Mike."

"Nick."

"And Kelly."

"Fiiiiiire Kat, that's right!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light," said Kelly.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight," began Fire Kat.

"All of us!" said Team Rocket.

Jay, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, and Ultra yawned and began nodding off as Team Rocket said their ever so annoying motto. Team Rocket had appeared out of nowhere, as usual, and they of course wanted Ultra and Fire Orb.

"Alright," growled Mike. "Are you guys ready to battle, or not!"

Snoring was Team Rocket's only reply.

"Hey!" growled Nick. "Don't just sleep there, do something."

Still sleeping was the only reply.

Kelly moaned. "Alright then, let's hit them with our best!"

"Go Gaser, go Smogger!" said Mike.

"Go Snake Glare, go Rhyoran!" said Nick.

"Go Alakazam!" said Kelly. "Go, Ratorina!"

Out of the five Super Balls on one Poké Ball, Team Rocket's Pokémon prepared to attack.

Jay yawned. "Hey guys, they're getting ready to battle again."

Dee nodded. "Go Fire Orb, go Solar Orb."

"Butterfree, Whirlpool, I need you," murmured Agua sleepily.

"Ultra, Winger, go." Jay gave a giant yawn afterwards. "Go and get them."

The six Pokémon were launched out of the Super Balls, right in front of Team Rocket's Pokémon.

"Alakazam, psychic attack!" ordered Kelly. Suddenly, Alakazam whacked Kelly over the head with one of its spoons. "Ugh, Alakazam, return."

"Maybe I should handle this." Fire Kat walked over to take Kelly's Alakazam's place.

"Gaser, Smogger, you guys need a break from just using smokescreen attacks," said Mike. "Toxic attack."

"Alright Snake Glare dig underground. Rhyoran, use a take down to charge them down!" shouted Nick.

"Fire Kat flamethrower!" ordered Kelly. "Ratorina poison gas attack."

"Ultra, light screen! Winger, talon strike," ordered Jay.

Dee smirked. "Solar Orb solar beam. Fire Orb fire beam."

"Butterfree, whirlwind. Whirlpool psybeam," said Agua.

"Gaser!" wheezed Gaser. It poured toxic gases everywhere.

"Smogger-Smogger!" growled Smogger. It too poured gases all around the area.

"_Free_!" Luckily, Butterfree just used its whirlwind to blow the gases back towards Team Rocket.

"_Whirl_!" Whirlpool sent a psybeam at both Smogger and Gaser, and within seconds they both fainted.

"Fire _Orb_!" Fire Orb sent the beam of fire at Rhyoran, and the charging rock/poison Pokémon stopped dead in its tracks.

"Sol_ar_!" growled Solar Orb. Solar Orb launched itself backward into the air as Snake Glare shot out of the ground. Solar Orb shot the solar beam at Snake Glare as it tried to catch up to the solar Pokémon.

Ultra held out his two small hands and created a light screen. Both Fire Kat and Ratorina's attacks tried to break through the screen, but Ultra held it steady. But both attacks were slowly pushing the mouse Pokémon backwards. "Ra!"

From above, Winger swooped down and scratched both Fire Kat and Ratorina.

"Now Ultra, _thunder_!" ordered Jay.

"Ultra _tra_!" Ultra leaped into the air and gave all the Team Rocket members a deadly shocking.

"Fire Orb, hyper beam!" shouted Dee.

"Fire, fire, _orb_!" Fire Orb sent a hyper beam straight at Team Rocket and there was a giant explosion.

"Why does this _always_ have to happen to the Rockets?" moaned Team Rocket. "We're blasting off again!"

Chapter Two: The Meet at the Center

"As usual, we won," said Jay. He held out Winger's Super Ball to recall it. "Winger return."

"Right, Solar Orb, return." Dee also recalled her Pokémon.

"Butterfree, Whirlpool, return," commanded Agua.

"Ra," moaned Ultra. He plopped down on the ground and sighed.

"Orb, orb." Fire Orb hung weakly next to Ultra.

Jay glanced at Dee. "I think it's time for Ultra and Fire Orb to have a nice long rest in a Pokémon Center, huh Dee?"

Dee nodded. "I'm sure they're pretty tired, I mean Ultra did recently battle Netic and his gym. And we haven't had a nice long rest since Cyber City. And we can make a detour before we reach Sparse Town and its gym."

Jay flipped open his Pokédex. "So 'dex, bring up a map from where we are to where Sparse Town is."

A small image of a map appeared on the screen of the Pokédex. Sparse Town was a ways away from where they were. There was only one city between Sparse and where they were, and a very large forest. The city was called Celadon City II.

"Good, Celadon City II isn't too far from here." Jay picked up Ultra. "Let's go little buddy."

* * * *

"This will only take about ten minutes," said the nurse. "Please make yourselves comfortable while me and my Pokémon heal your Pokémon."

Jay smiled. "We'll just wait here, we can check out Celadon City II later, okay guys?"

Jay, Dee, and Agua had finally reached Celadon City II and it's Pokémon Center. The City was _huge_, filled with millions of stores and almost an exact replica of the destroyed Celadon City.

"Uh, excuse me, could you three move out of the way," said a girl. "Me and my friends need to heal our Pokémon."

Jay nodded. "Sorry, go right ahead." Jay, Dee, and Agua moved out of the way to let the other three trainers go by.

After the nurse took the other trio's Pokémon, they sat next to Jay and the others. So, Jay decided to introduce himself. "Hello, I'm Jay, a Pokémon trainer from Meager Village."

"I'm Agua from the Five Gyms," said Agua.

"I'm Dee, the leader of the Lost Forests' Gym," said Dee.

"Name's Crystal," said the girl. "An ice trainer from Congeal City."

Jay frowned. "You mean the city where you can get the Freeze Badge? Horrible flash back."

"I'm Bane," introduced one of Crystal's companions. "I'm from Fuchsia City."

"Name's Blaze," introduced the final companion. "I was trained by the great Blaine of the Seafoam Islands."

"We just came from the Transformation Gym, far north of here, and heading towards Cyber City," said Crystal.

Jay smiled. "I've already beaten the Cyber Gym. I have _seven_ badges."

"Well I have _nine_ badges," Crystal sneered. "Where are you heading?"

"Sparse Town," answered Agua.

"You mean you're going to be brave enough to challenge the Rare Gym?" asked Blaze. "Do any of you have any Pokémon could possible battle Articuno, Zapdos, Dragonite, and the other rare Pokémon?"

Jay frowned. "The _Rare_ Gym?" Jay suddenly felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. How would he be able to beat the legendary and rare Pokémon?

"I could," replied Dee. "I'm collecting the legendary bird Super Pokémon. I already had an Artic, but it evolved into Articuno, I have Psybird, Feargost, and Auqias. They could surly beat Zapdos and Articuno!"

Bane glanced towards Jay. "But does Mr. I-Wanna-Be-A-Master over here have what it takes to challenge the gym leader, and compete for an Indigo League Badge?"

"What's the point of challenging it if I can't use it for the Pokémon League?" asked Jay.

Dee hit Jay on the head. "Think Barial. Remember when you challenge an Orange League gym on the Arachnid Island and you got the Arachnid Badge. Any badge will qualify in the Pokémon League, including an Indigo Badge."

"You know," said Blaze, "I bet our Pokémon need some practice before you challenge the gyms we're going to challenge. How about we each battle each other?"

Jay nodded. "I could take on any of you. I'll challenge Bane!"

"I can easily defeat you Blaze," growled Dee.

"And ice versus water Pokémon battle would be fun," said Agua. "You're an ice trainer right?"

"Yeah, and you're a water trainer, right?" asked Crystal.

"Right," said Agua. "How about we go first, huh?"

Chapter Three: Agua versus Crystal -

Crystal's Rayushi

"All right Agua we'll five Pokémon, okay?" asked Crystal.

"Deal," said Agua. "All water for me, and all ice for you, alright?"

"Right," agreed Crystal.

Agua and Crystal were beginning the first battle after they're Pokémon had healed. They were outside of Celadon City II, and we're getting ready to battle in a small lake.

"Let's go!" said Agua. "Waver, I want you!" Agua threw a Super Ball into the lake and out of the ball, and enormous wave Pokémon prepared for its opponent.

"And I choose my Rayushi!" Crystal threw a Super Ball onto a small piece of land not too far from Crystal's side of the lake.

"Hey! Rayushi's a grass type Pokémon!" shouted Agua. "That's not fair!"

"Yes, but Rayushi is also and ice type," reminded Blaze. "How could you forget that with the ice plant on her back. Go get that wave Rayushi!"

Crystal nodded. "You heard Blaze, Rayushi. Razor leaf now!"

"Waver, dive underwater," ordered Agua.

The enormous wave disappeared into the water, and the leaves just fell into the water.

"Enormous splash!" shouted Agua.

Waver shouted out of the water, creating a giant wave heading towards Rayushi.

"Rayushi, ice beam!" ordered Crystal.

Crystal's Rayushi froze the giant wave heading towards the Pokémon with the ice beam that came from the ice plant on its back.

"Now, solar beam!" shouted Crystal.

Rayushi stood on its front legs and sent a beam of solar energy at Waver. Waver sunk underwater.

"Aw, it's all right. Waver, return," ordered Agua. "Now it's time to fight ice with ice. I need you, Ice Orb!" She threw the Super Ball into the air and out of the ball Ice Orb appeared.

"Iccce," the Pokémon hissed.

"Hey!" shouted Crystal. "Ice Orb isn't a _water_ Pokémon, it's an ice/ghost Pokémon! It's water versus ice, not ice versus ice!"

"Calm down," said Agua. "But Ice Orb has characteristics of its previous form, Water Orb. So really, it's considered part water Pokémon."

"Whatever," growled Crystal. "My Rayushi can easily beat up your stupid Ice Orb!"

"We'll see," said Agua.

"Razor leaf!" ordered Crystal.

Agua smirked. "Stop those leaves with an aurora beam!"

"Ray!" growled Rayushi. Rayushi shot leaves from its back and went spinning towards Agua's Ice Orb. But Ice Orb quickly sent a small blast of ice cold air at the leaves and they simply froze and fell into the lake.

"Ice Orb, agility slam attack!" shouted Agua.

"Rayushi, grab that Ice Orb and toss it away!" ordered Crystal.

Rayushi's vines shot out from its plant and tried to grab Ice Orb, but the speedy ice ball was moving too quickly. Before Rayushi knew it, Ice Orb had slammed into its forehead.

"Body slam into the plant!" ordered Agua.

Ice Orb hovered above Rayushi's ice plant, preparing to crush it.

"Move Rayushi!" cried Crystal. But Rayushi was too stunned from the slam attack to move.

Ice Orb slammed down onto the ice plant. The impact cracked part of the plant, and Rayushi fainted from the KO move.

Chapter Four: Agua versus Crystal –

A Pokémon's Return

"Alright then, Rayushi return." Crystal recalled her lizard Pokémon from the small island. "If you want to see a real Ice Orb in action, then watch mine! Go, Ice Orb!"

Before Agua's eyes, a larger Ice Orb appeared from one of Crystal's Super Balls.

"Ice Orb, slam!" shouted Agua.

"Ice Orb, body slam!" ordered Crystal.

Agua's Ice Orb went full speed at Crystal's Ice Orb, but the bigger Ice Orb slammed into Agua's Pokémon and sent it spinning backwards.

"Slam!" shouted Crystal.

Crystal's Ice Orb slammed into Agua's Ice Orb, and then the Pokémon simply moaned then fainted. It was too pooped to continue.

"Ice Orb, return now," commanded Agua. She moaned. _My two strongest water Pokémon are been beaten. What Pokémon could I use against that Ice Orb of Crystal's?_

Then, a thought popped up in Agua's mind. Gyarados. Most Pokémon that didn't obey only fought difficult challenges. This was a challenge.

"My next Pokémon will blow your Ice Orb out of the water!" growled Agua. She selected Gyarados' Poké Ball and threw it into the lake. "I need you, Gyarados!"

"No, Agua, not Gyarados!" cried Jay and Dee.

Out of Agua's Poké Ball swam out a long, large, serpent, water/dragon, Pokémon.

"Agua, you remember what happened at your sister's gym!" growled Jay. "That Gyarados almost chomped down on Ivytortle!"

"It's out of control Agua," warned Dee. "Even you can't control it! You'll lose the match!"

Agua snorted. "If Gyarados here thinks it can't defeat a little Ice Orb, then it's pathetic." Agua turned towards the lake. "Do it Gyarados, bite attack!"

"Use your ice beam to freeze it _now_!" commanded Crystal.

Before Ice Orb could even move, Gyarados dived down at Ice Orb and bit the ice-type Pokémon.

"I!" screeched Ice Orb. It ran around the lake in deadly pain.

"Tackle!" ordered Agua.

Gyarados spun around and slammed into Ice Orb with its tail.

Agua frowned. "I guess . . . it doesn't listen to me. I might as well just let it battle on its own. It's all on you Gyarados."

"Ice Orb, return," ordered Crystal. Crystal smirked. "Even the strongest Pokémon most fall! For this next battle, I choose you Lapras!" Crystal threw a Poké Ball into the water and out of the water popped out a large transport water/ice Pokémon.

Agua smirked. "My Gyarados could easily handle this! Dragon rage, now!"

Gyarados opened its mouth and began to charge up energy. It shot a deadly hyper beam down towards Lapras, but it dived underwater to evade the shot.

"Though, a hyper beam would have been good," murmured Agua. "If my Gyarados could aim a bit better."

"Lapras, that Gyarados is a flying water/dragon Pokémon," explained Crystal. "A strong ice attack can take down a flying and a dragon, so this shouldn't be too hard! Aurora beam!"

Lapras stuck its head up from the water and sprayed a cool mist of ice cold air towards Gyarados, but it didn't slow down the large dragon.

"Hmmm," murmured Crystal. "This could be intersting? Will I win, or will she?"

Chapter Five: Ice versus Water- Final Round

"Do it Gyarados, dragon rage attack!" commanded Agua.

Gyarados stood erect, spun around creating a giant whirlpool, and sent the whirlpool towards Lapras.

"Mist!" ordered Crystal.

"Ras!" shouted Lapras. It sprayed mist all over the lake, trying to momentarily blind Gyarados and its dragon rage move.

"Ra!" growled Gyarados in a low deep voice. The whirlpool ignored the mist, and went straight for Lapras. Lapras went spinning up into the air, and body slammed down into the water.

"Ras," growled Lapras.

Agua smirked. "That little Lapras is tough! But Lapras is not tough enough against my Gyarados. Do it, hydro pumps, now!"

"Again, _mist_!" ordered Crystal.

Lapras sprayed more mist around the area just as Gyarados performed its attack. Gyarados opened its mouth, collected energy, and shot a hyper beam towards Lapras.

"No!" cried Agua.

"Yes!" shouted Crystal.

Gyarados' hyper beam easily missed Lapras in the mist. And Gyarados had to recharge before it could do anything.

"Finish it off, _blizzard_!" ordered Crystal.

"Ras!" screeched Lapras. It opened its mouth and sprayed tons of ice, mist, and snow at Gyarados.

The blizzard move froze Gyarados, and it fell sideways onto the lake, floating there.

Agua frowned. "Return, Gyarados." She looked up towards Crystal. "Well, looks like you won this match."

"I know!" Crystal jumped on Lapras' back, and the two celebrated.

Agua sighed. "It could've been worse . . . I guess." She glanced down at Gyarados' Poké Ball. "I guess."

* * * *

"Alright," said Dee. "You wanna fight Blaze, I'm all there for it!"

Blaze stood across from Dee on a sandy, rocky, gravely arena so none of Blaze's Pokémon would ignite the grass.

Fire Orb hovered next to Dee, ready to cheer his temporary trainer on.

"By the look of that Fire Orb, I'm guessing you're a fire type trainer like me," growled Blaze. "Now, am I right."  
" . . . No, actually, I'm a flying type Pokémon trainer," answered Dee. "This is my special Fire Orb that I keep out of its Super Ball."

Blaze rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's get this match goin, so I can beat you flying type Pokémon."

"Right . . ." Dee rolled her eyes. "This should be an intersting battle."

Chapter Six: Dee versus Blaze

"We'll battle with three Pokémon each, alright?" said Blaze. Blaze held up two Poké Balls and one Super Ball.

Dee nodded and held up a Poké Ball and two Super Balls. "I'll start off by using one of my prized Pokémon," said Dee. "I choose you, Fearow!" Dee threw her Poké Ball into the air and Fearow flew out.

"Go, Fire Star!" Blaze threw his Super Ball and out of the ball leaped a fire-feline.

Dee smirked. "An evolved Fire Kat, this _should_ be easy."

Blaze shook his head. "Fire Star is one of my strongest and toughest Pokémon. Let the match begin!"

"Fearow, drill peck now!" ordered Dee.

"Flamethrower!" commanded Blaze.

Fearow flew up high into the air, and dived down, spinning, beak first. But Fire Star shot s deadly streak of fire at Fearow and the bird Pokémon flapped away.

"Razor wind," ordered Dee.

Fearow flapped its wings, and sent a razor-sharp gust towards Fire Star.

"Roar!" ordered Blaze.

"**_STAR!_**" Fire Star roared the sharp-gust away from it.

"Hmm," noted Jay from the sidelines with Ultra and Agua next to him. "This Fire Star seems to be stronger than Team Rocket's Fire Kat will ever be."

"Very true," agreed Agua.

"Wing attack!" ordered Dee.

Blaze smirked. "Fire blast attack!"

"Star!" Fire Star shot a star-shaped blast of fire at Fearow and sent it blasting off backwards.

Dee looked down sadly at the ground. "So . . . I haven't battled for awhile. Fearow, return now."

"Hey Dee, why don't you just use your water-bird!" suggested Jay from the sidelines.

"My water bird?" repeated Dee. "Oh! Of course!" Dee threw a Super Ball into the air and out flew one of her newer Pokémon. "Go, Auqtrias!"

"Huh!" gasped Blaze. "You have _the_ Auqtrias."

"Yup! The legendary water-bird Super Pokémon," answered Dee. "Hydro pumps, now!"

"Au!" growled Auqtrias. He shot a large blast of water at Fire Star and the feline Pokémon was slammed against the wall.

"Ugh, Fire Star, return." Blaze returned his fiery cat Pokémon. "So you think your Pokémon are all that, huh? I choose you, Arcanine!" Blaze threw the Pokémon onto the ground, and out of the ball popped out the giant firedog Pokémon. It was much bigger than the little Auqtrias.

Chapter Seven: The Battle Continues –

Auqtrias All the Way

"Do it Arcanine, agility-take down attack!" ordered Blaze.

"Water cannon!" shouted Dee.

"Ar!" growled Arcanine. He went at fool speed towards Auqtrias, while the flying/water Pokémon dodged the water attacks. Arcanine leaped at Auqtrias and slammed into the legendary Pokémon.

"Huh!" cried Dee. "Auqtrias, bubblebeam attack!"

"Pop those bubbles, flamethrower attack," growled Blaze.

"Auq!" screeched Auqtrias. The bird Pokémon sent several bubbles towards Arcanine to try to injure the fiery Pokémon.

"Ar!" growled Arcanine. Arcanine sent a large stream of fire at Auqtrias' bubbles and popped the bubbles.

"Fine then, Auqtrias, ultra gust attack," ordered Dee.

"Ha" laughed Blaze. "I can easily beat that. Arcanine, roar attack!"

Auqtrias circled around and created a giant tornado and sent it towards Arcanine, but Arcanine tried howling the giant tornado back towards Auqtrias.

"You have to stop it Auqtrias!" shouted Dee. "Jay, hand me your Pokédex!"

Jay tossed Dee his Pokédex. "What for?"

"All right 'dex, what's Auqtrias' strongest and ultimate attacks?" asked Dee.

"Auqtrias knows air beam and hydro pumps," answered the Pokédex. "Auqtrias still needs to learn atom force."

Jay smiled. "Atom force, Serebii used that, remember?"

Agua nodded. "Yup."

Bane and Crystal turned towards Jay and Agua. "You guys had encounter with a Serebii? How, _how_!"

Dee rolled her eyes. "Back to the match." She looked back towards Auqtrias. "Use your air beam attack!"

Auqtrias opened its mouth, breathing in air molecules and then shot a giant white beam of air straight towards Arcanine. The beam smashed into Arcanine and knocked out the poor dog Pokémon.

"Grrr," growled Blaze. "Return, Arcanine." Blaze smirked. "My next Pokémon should do the trick!" Blaze threw a Poké Ball onto the ground. "Go Magmar!"

"Mag," growled Magmar.

"Hydro pumps!" ordered Dee.

Auqtrias shot a blast of water straight at Magmar and it quickly fainted.

Blaze frowned. "That was . . . quick. Magmar, return now!" He recalled Magmar. He nodded. "It was a good battle Dee. You're a very good trainer. I mean, who wouldn't be if they had the legendary Super Pokémon birds on their side, eh?"

Dee glared a Blaze. "Return, Auqtrias." She glanced at Jay. "You're up next Barial. It's 1 to 1, this is the tie-breaker."

Jay gulped. "What do you mean 'tie-breaker'?"

"Well our group won one battle and their group won one battle," explained Dee. "Your battle against Bane should be the tie-breaker."

Jay frowned. "When did this become a competition? I would have battled first if I had known that!"

Bane smirked. "He's just afraid cause he knows he'll lose."

Jay glared at Bane. "Ha! My Pokémon can beat your Pokémon any day! I'm ready when you are!"

Chapter Eight: Twice as Fast

Jay and Bane had moved over towards a grassy grove the battle.

"You remind me of someone Jay," said Bane. "An electric type trainer that we were traveling with for awhile. Except he only had two Pokémon, and he was ten times better than you were."

"Two Pokémon," repeated Jay. "Ultram! You were traveling with _Ultram_ and his Pikachu?"

Bane nodded. "Yeah, you know him?"

Jay smirked. "We were the ones that convinced him to try to retrain his Ultimate to learn some psychic attacks, to make his Pokémon stronger. If it weren't for us, he would still be running the Current City Gym."

Bane smirked. "Hey Jay, let's make this battle a bit more intersting," decided Bane.

"How would we do that?" asked Jay.

"Simple," replied Bane. "A tag-team match! Two Pokémon out at once."

Jay nodded. "I may not be an electric type trainer, but I'll use my two electric Pokémon." He selected a Super Ball from his belt. "I choose you, Electric Orb!" Jay threw a Super Ball into the air and out of the ball popped out a floating orb. He glanced down at Ultra. "And I choose you, Ultra."

"Ra tra." Ultra stepped forward next to Electric Orb. "Ra," he growled, sparking his cheeks.

"Good," murmured Bane. He quickly withdrew two Super Balls. "For my Pokémon, I'll be using Snake Glare and Ratoking!" Bane threw the two Super Balls onto the ground and a giant rock-rat Pokémon and a snake Pokémon exited from the balls.

Jay laughed. "I've beaten a Snake Glare tons of times more often than I can remember!" He glanced at the Ratoking and held out his Pokédex. "What _is_ that?"

"Ratoking," answered the Pokédex. "A drill-rat Super Pokémon. The horn on the tip of its head has extended and is the longest horn of any Pokémon, even the might Nidoking and Rhydon. It's highly poisonous and rare."

"So as you can see, Ratoking's no match for your Pokémon, and with Snake Glare's dig attack, you're Pokémon will be KO," growled Bane. "Let's go!"

"Ultra, use your agility attack to confuse Ratoking and Snake Glare!" ordered Jay. "Electric Orb, swift attack on Ratoking!"

"Use your glare attack on Ultra, Snake Glare," commanded Bane. "Ratoking, use your take down on the paralyzed Ultra."

Dee frowned. "Bane's using his Pokémon to stop Ultra. But why Ultra first? I mean, I see why Electric Orb's using swift on Ratoking, to stop the stronger Pokémon first, but Electric Orb's probably stronger than Ultra."

Blaze smirked. "Well I know."

Crystal nodded. "As do I."

Agua scratched her head. "I also feel left out in these kinda things, nothing to say. Oh, I know. Go get 'em Jay!"

Ultra darted around in circles around both of Bane's Pokémon, but amazingly Snake Glare wasn't getting confused. The snake had its eyes on Ultra, a dead lock. Suddenly, it used its glare attack and paralyzed Ultra on the spot.

"Never mind the swift attack, help Ultra!" ordered Jay. "Use your agility to get to Ultra and then use your thunders shield to protect them!"

Electric Orb went full speed, past the stampeding Ratoking, and right in front of Ultra. Electric Orb set up a thunder shield to protect Ultra.

Jay laughed. "Ha! Try and beat that!"

But Bane wasn't even listening, just watching his Ratoking go running towards Jay's Pokémon. Ratoking continuing running and ran right through the shield and smashed into Electric Orb.

"Huh!" cried Jay. "Electric Orb!"

Electric Orb went flying back and slammed into a tree.

"Jay!" shouted Agua from the sidelines. "Jay! Ratoking's a normal/poison/rock Pokémon! It's not affected by any electric attacks!"

"Now, Snake Glare, dive underground," ordered Bane. "Ratoking, focus energy now! You'll need it for you next attack!"

Jay frowned. "Come on Electric Orb, get up and use your night shade now."

But Electric Orb was down and out; there wasn't anything Jay could do about. Meanwhile, Snake Glare quickly dived underground while Ratoking began to glow and gather up energy.

"Now, Snake Glare, _dig_!" shouted bane. "Ratoking, horn drill! Aim for Ultra!"

Snake Glare popped out from the ground and smashed into Jay's Ultra. While airborne, Ratoking drilled his horn into Ultra.

"No!" cried Jay. He looked down at the ground. "It's all right Ultra, Electric Orb. Electric Orb, return now!" He quickly recalled Electric Orb and rushed over to pick up Ultra.

Chapter Nine: A _Good_ Idea

The one thing that Jay, Dee, Agua, Bane, Blaze, Crystal, Fire Orb, and Ultra didn't know was that they were all being watched, by Team Rocket.

"Hey, weren't we already blasted off?" wondered Fire Kat.

"Jay didn't blast us off far enough, so we had to come back in this episode," explained Kelly.

"Aw," the other two members of Team Rocket said.

"I can't believe Jay's Ultra lost to a stupid Ratoking and a _Snake Glare_," said Fire Kat. "Have been after the wrong trainers this whole time?"

Nick lurched at Fire Kat. "What exactly is wrong with a Snake Glare, Fire Kat?"

"Nothing, there's just something wrong with yours," said Fire Kat.

Nick glared at Fire Kat. He grabbed the cat by the neck and rattled it. "Why you fiery little feline!"

Mike and Kelly both sighed.

"Hey, I have an idea," said Mike. "If we get Bane, Blaze, and Crystal to join Team Rocket, Teria will be very pleased with us! They may even be able to capture Ultra and Fire Orb for us!"

"And once we have Ultra and that Fire Orb"- Kelly glanced at Fire Kat –"we can have a new Pokémon that follows us around."

"Or maybe"- Mike glanced at Nick –"a better member to the group."

Nick and Fire Kat stopped fighting and glanced up at the other two members of Team Rocket. In unison they said, "Huh?"

"Nothing," Kelly and Mike replied.

Kelly smiled evilly. "And while we're getting our new members, Nick over here will use the new moves that he saw Bane using." Kelly glanced towards Nick. "With your Rhyoran and Snake Glare, capturing Jay's Ultra and Dee's Fire Orb should be easy."

Nick nodded. "It'll be a breeze."

* * * *

As Jay, carrying Ultra in his arms, Dee, Agua, and Fire Orb headed back towards Celadon City II to heal Ultra, Dee made an important note, "You know Jay, even though you aren't mad at Ultra because he lost, well, Agua and I are kind of mad at _you_."

"Why?" asked Jay.

"Well, you should have used one of Ultra's psychic attacks," explained Agua. "Psychic attacks are strong against poison attacks, you should remember that next time."

Jay looked down sheepishly at the ground. "Yeah, okay."

"Well, well," a familiar voice sneered. "Looks like the trio's ever so sad, but no ready for trouble, so I'm give you some."

"Team Rocket," growled Jay.

"Actually, it's not a team, it's just Rocket." Nick, alone, leaped down in front of the group. "And I'm here for Ultra and your Fire Orb."

"Go away Nick," growled Jay. Jay continued by and pushed Nick aside.

Nick glared. "Not so fast! You aren't getting away without a battle!" Nick selected two Super Balls. "Snake Glare, Rhyoran!" His two Pokémon popped out of their balls.

"Fine, we need you, Whirlpool!" Agua threw a Super Ball onto the ground and out of the ball popped out her deadly water-sack Pokémon.

"I'll use Fearow!" growled Dee.

Jay nodded. "This is not the right time Nick. But if you want a fight, you'll get one! I choose you, Stung!"

Nick shook his head. "Three on me, that's not fair. It's should just be me against these two." He pointed to Dee and Jay. "And if I win, you'll be to weak to protect your Pokémon!"

* * * *

Bane, Blaze, and Crystal continued their journey towards Cyber City, where they hoped to challenge Netic, the gym leader of the city.

"So, you three are the mighty trainers I've been hearing about," said a voice.

"I bet you'll be the best of the best," agreed a second voice.

"As often as they're wrong, these two are probably right," said a third voice.

Two trainers, and a Fire Kat, stepped out from the shadows.

"We have a deal for ya," said the Fire Kat.

Chapter Ten: Battle for Ultra

"Rhyoran, stab the Stung, horn attack," ordered Nick. "Snake Glare, use your pin missile attack on Fearow!"

"Use your fury attack," ordered Jay.

"Fearow, talon strike," ordered Dee.

Rhyoran charged at Stung, who was trying to hit Rhyoran with its two large stingers. Rhyoran continued charged and stabbed the bug Pokémon.

Fearow dived down talon first, but Snake Glare managed to hit Fearow right in one of his talons, so the bird Pokémon could only hit Snake Glare with one talon.

"Return!" said both trainers in unison.

"I choose you, Psyghost!" ordered Jay.

Dee thought for a moment. "You have, 'I choose you' and Agua has 'I need/want you' but what do I have to say? I know! I'll use- nah. Oh, I know. My Pokémon will be you, Articuno!" Dee threw a Poké Ball up high into the air and out of the ball popped out the giant bird Pokémon.

Nick frowned. "Uh oh," said Nick as the giant shadow of Articuno loomed over him and his Pokémon.

"Hypnosis," ordered Jay.

{You said it boss,} agreed Psyghost. "Psy . . . ghost . . . psy . . . ghost." Psyghost sent hypnosis waves out at Nick's Pokémon and put them to sleep.

"Use your arctic freeze attack," said Dee.

"Ar!" growled Articuno. The ice Pokémon opened her mouth and sent a blast of icy cold air at the two Pokémon and froze over the two Pokémon.

"Psyghost, psytoss attack!" ordered Jay.

Nick frowned. "You're too late! By now, the others should have Bane, Blaze and Crystal deciding to join Team Rocket!"

Psyghost tossed Nick and his Pokémon far off away.

"Well, _I'm_ blasting off again!" shouted Nick as he flew backwards.

* * * *

"What do you mean, we should join Team Rocket?" growled Crystal. "The group of Pokémon _thieves_! You think we'd be good as thieves!"

"Well, not _only_ thieves," explained Kelly. "You're the best of the best trainers, you should join an organization that can truly do the world some good. And, imagine the money and Pokémon you'll get."

"No, I'm out," growled Blaze.

"Me too," agreed Bane. "No way I'd join a bunch of low-lives like you."

"That'll just lead to major trouble," agreed Crystal.

"Trouble?" repeated Mike.

"Make that double," said Kelly.

"Not again!" Fire Kat jumped up in the air and gave Mike and Kelly a slash right across the face.

"Maybe a Pokémon match will convince you," growled Kelly.

"Three on three," said Mike. He glanced around for Nick. "Or two on three."

"Hey, what about me!" Fire Kat jumped up and down for attention.

"Three on three," said Mike.

Crystal shook her head. "One on One. A battle of the females."

Chapter Eleven: Yet _Another_ Rocket Battle,

Again

"Me against her!" cried Kelly. "Not me, no!"

Crystal smirked. "So, Team Rocket's just a bunch of chickens, eh? I'm not really surprised."

"I may be a lot of things," growled Kelly-

"Weak, powerless, average, not that smart," began Mike.

She glared at Mike. "That wasn't an invitation to speak. I may be a lot of things, but I'm not chicken!" She selected a Poké Ball. "Go, Alakazam!" She threw the ball onto the ground and out of it popped her giant psychic Pokémon.

Crystal frowned. "Fine, I'll just use my Ice Orb! Ice Orb go!" She threw the Super Ball onto the ground and the icy Orb Pokémon hovered out.

"Slam!" ordered Crystal.

"Do it Alakazam, seismic toss!" ordered Kelly.

Ice Orb came at Alakazam at full speed, but the psychic Pokémon grabbed Ice Orb in the air and tossed the orb in the air then down into the ground.

"Ice Orb!" cried Crystal.

Kelly smirked. "Enough said?"

"No," growled Crystal. "Do it Ice Orb, hyper beam attack!"

Kelly laughed evilly. "Use your reflect attack Alakazam."

Instead of using reflect, Alakazam also used a hyper beam attack. The two hyper beams hit and the impact sent both Pokémon flying backwards.

"No Alakazam, use your thunderwave," growled Kelly.

"Ice Orb, blizzard attack now," commanded Crystal.

But instead of paralyzing the Pokémon, Alakazam took this moment to revive itself, and used recover. Meanwhile, a slit opened up on Ice Orb and the Ice Orb Pokémon sent a blast of icy cool air at Alakazam and the psychic Pokémon was badly hurt.

Crystal shook her head. "Seems Team Rocket's Pokémon don't even listen to their trainers."

"Nope, actually it's just her Pokémon," said Fire Kat.

"Frost bite!" ordered Crystal.

"No!" cried Kelly. "Alakazam, reflect!"

This time, Alakazam listened and set up reflective light screens around it, as Ice Orb circled the Pokémon, spreading snow around it. But, surprisingly, the light screens froze over and fell to the ground. Ice Orb continued to circle around Alakazam and froze the psychic Pokémon.

"Finish it off!" ordered Crystal.

Ice Orb hovered above Alakazam and slammed down onto it. A large crack in the ice meant that Alakazam had been KO.

Kelly looked sadly at the ground. "Return, Alakazam."  
"That was a good choice Crystal," said Agua's voice.

Crystal turned around to see Jay, carrying Ultra, Dee, Agua, and Fire Orb. They looked very pleased.

"Team Rocket has a bad name," said Jay. "In general and in Pokémon training."

"Oh yeah!" growled Mike. "Gaser go! Use your toxic attack to stop these Pokémon."

"I don't think so!" said Jay.

Bane and Blaze stepped up. "Let us handle this!"

"Go, Golomoth!" Bane threw a Super Ball into the air and out of it popped the mix between Golbat and Venomoth. "Whirlwind attack."

"I choose you, Charizard!" Blaze threw a Poké Ball releasing his fiery dragon Pokémon. "Flamethrower!"

"Gas!" wheezed Gaser. It produced poison gases and sent them towards the trainers.

Luckily, Golomoth's speedy wings sent the gases back towards Team Rocket. And with the power of Charizard, it ignited the gases and sent Team Rocket blasting off.

"We're off again!" cried Mike and Kelly.

"In fact, for a _second_ time this episode," noted Fire Kat.

* * * *

****

Thud!

Mike, Kelly, Gaser, and Fire Kat landed in a small pit far away. In the pit, they found Nick.

"Blasted off huh?" asked Nick.

"Again," said Mike and Kelly.

Chapter Twelve: Rematch

It had been a day since Bane, Blaze, and Crystal had beaten up Team Rocket's Pokémon. Jay, Crystal, and the others decided to sleep over at the Pokémon Center, so this gave Jay the opportunity for a rematch.

Bane was happy to beat Jay's Pokémon again.

"How many battles are we gonna have in this episode?" wondered Agua. She glanced up in the sky. "How many mysterious voice of the author?"

Suddenly, the clouds parted and a deep and booming voice said, "One."

"Alright Jay, two on two again," declared Bane.

"Of course, and I have the perfect Pokémon for you," said Jay.

Bane smirked. "Just to even things out, since I know you'll use my Zunat and Ratoking." Bane threw two Super Balls and out of them stepped up a flying Ratoking and Zunat.

Jay rolled his eyes. "Psyghost, Ultra, I choose you two!" Jay threw a ball and out of it hovered out the ghost Pokémon that decided to come with Jay. Ultra walked forward next to Psyghost.

{Again? Haven't you already used me Jay?} Psyghost asked.

"Yup, but hey, two's a the trick . . . or is it two's a charm, or two's the best." Jay thought for a moment. "Eh, I dunno." He glanced at Zunat. "What's that 'dex?"

"Zunat," answered the Pokédex. "A bat gnat Super Pokémon. It uses its small wings to use deadly aerial attacks, and then dive down and suck the blood of passing Pokémon. This talent is good because it is blind. Evolves into Golomoth."

"Let's go!" shouted Bane.

"Right." Jay nodded. "Ultra, use your confusion attack on Ratoking. Psyghost, nightshade!"

"Zunat, bite attack," ordered Bane. "Hyper fang attack Ratoking. Aim for Ultra."

Ultra used its psychic powers to confuse Ratoking and stopped it before it could attack Ultra, but Zunat bit Ultra's tail hard. Reacting to this, Ultra used a thundershock on Zunat almost knocking out the small Pokémon. But Psyghost's nightshade attack was enough to knock out Zunat.

"Return Zunat," ordered Bane. "Ratoking, take out that Ultra with your horn drill attack!"

"Teleport," ordered Jay. "Stop it in its tracks Psyghost, disable."

Ratoking's horn began to spin and the giant Pokémon dived at Ultra, but quickly and swiftly teleported out of the way. Ratoking's several attempts just tired out the Pokémon. Then, Psyghost made Ratoking freeze and was risen in the air by the disable attack.

"Ultra shocker, Ultra! Aim for the horn!" ordered Jay. "Use your psyblast attack, Psyghost!"

Ultra leaped into the air, charged up for the deadly electric attack, and sent a blast of electricity at Ratoking's horn and electrocuted the Pokémon. Psyghost's psyblast sent Ratoking flying back and knocked down two trees.

Bane frowned. "Ratoking, return!"

* * * *

"Jay, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, and Ultra, it's been a great challenge for you," said Crystal. "But Bane, Blaze, and I must get ready to depart onto Cyber City. If I we all could join together, but we must go our separate ways."

Jay sighed. "It's a shame really, huh Ultra?"

"Ra, ra," agreed Ultra.

Bane smirked. "So we each won and lost one time Barial, maybe we'll have a tie-breaker battle someday."  
Jay smiled. "Someday."

"And of course, a challenge against the great water trainer should be fun," said Crystal. She smiled at Agua.

"A rematch wouldn't be too bad," said Blaze, glancing at Dee.

"Well, we should get going to Cyber City," said Crystal. "I hope your journey to Sparse Town is successful."

"Me too," murmured Jay under his breath. He quickly said louder, "Hope you have to skills to beat Netic!"

Jay, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, and Ultra departed towards Sparse Town.

****

Continuing their journey towards Sparse Town, Jay, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, and Ultra run into an all new group of deadly Pokémon thieves. Or at least the group's name is all new, with six familiar people. But with their strength and Pokémon combined, will this group be able to capture Fire Orb and Ultra? Find out in _Group Rocket_.


	29. Group Rocket (29)

Chapter One: The Pokémon Eggs

Jay, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, and Ultra all headed happily along towards Sparse Town, where Jay hoped to gain his eighth badge. So far, since their return, Jay had already earned his seventh badge at the Cyber Gym. He had also made three new friends: Bane, Crystal, and Blaze.

"Hmmm," said Jay, as he continued walking and taking the lead. "I wonder what the Rare Gym Leader will be like?"

"Tough," replied Dee. "Legendary and rare Pokémon is this leader's specialty."

Agua nodded. "The leader will definitely be a tough one, much more tougher than your last gym leaders."

Jay sighed. "But they _were_ tough."

"Tra!" Ultra and Fire Orb jumped up in front of Jay and the trainer stopped.

"What is it Ultra, Fire Orb?" asked Jay.

Fire Orb hovered over Jay's backpack and Ultra tried to jump on top of the pack.

"What is it?" Jay took off the backpack and looked inside. Some Poké Balls, potions, Super Balls, and various other things were floating around in it when he noticed the trio of eggs. He took them out of his pack. "What is it Ultra? Is there something wrong with the eggs?" Jay put the eggs down next to Ultra.

Ultra held out his eyes and the ears began to wiggle. Ultra pointed at the egg and jumped up and down.

Jay, Dee, and Agua bent down and put their ears next to the eggs. All at once they cried, "I hear something!"

****

"What's going on?" asked Mike.

"Yeah Fire Kat, we can't see anything," said Nick.

"Especially since you have the _only_ pair of binoculars in our group!" shouted Kelly.

"Hold your Ponyta," growled Fire Kat. "It seems the trio has stopped. They're looking at the egg!"

"Shouldn't they be hatching soon?" asked Mike.

"Yeah, and what are they gonna hatch into?" asked Nick.

"Why are you two always asking questions?" wondered Kelly.

Fire Kat rolled his eyes. "If they are going to hatch soon, they'd make perfect new Pokémon for Team Rocket." Fire Kat put down the binoculars. "Looks like it is time to contact the boss!"

Team Rocket swiftly moved to their small laptop and dialed up the boss's phone number. Teria's pictured appeared in front of them.

"What do you four want?" asked Teria. "I'm in the middle of some important training."

Fire Kat stared at the screen for a moment. "Hey, aren't those Pokémon toys on your desk, sir?"

Teria turned red and knocked down the toys of his desk. "What do you want!"

"Those eggs of Barial's are hatching, sir," answered Kelly. "We're ready to steal them, we just wanted to inform you."

"Why would I want a bunch of baby Pokémon running around my base?" asked Teria. "Give me one good reason."

"Weren't those Pokémon Eggs, the same eggs that Jay stole from you?" reminded Fire Kat. "It'd be a shame if, well, Jay hatched _your_ eggs."

"Fine," said Teria. "Team Rocket, you must get those eggs, and if you don't, you'll be Team Scrubbing for a week. Next week's theme is bathrooms." Teria nodded. "And, Kike, Mick, and Nelly will be accompanying you."

"What!" cried Team Rocket. "Why!"

"I've decided to merge both Team Rocket and Group Missile," answered Teria. "Since the plan for dividing them up isn't working, I'm going to focus on one continent at a time. The new group of master Pokémon thieves is now officially Group Rocket."

Chapter Two: Mission - Eggs

"Haunter, Mew, and Psycho, my young Pokémon leaders," growled The Master of the evil Pokémon, in their lair. "How disappointed I am. You three have both failed me, along with your trainees."

"We are sorry, master," all three Pokémon said at once.

"Mew, you have failed me too many times." The Master's eyes turned a deep red. "You are no longer my second in command."

Mew looked down sadly at the ground. "Yes, my master."

"Mewtwo will be taking your place," said The Master. "Mewtwo has been away in training, trying to become the until commander. I believe he shall not fail. He won't be returning until later though, so I will be ordering you three."

"What is that you wish, master?" asked Psycho.

"It's Jay Barial and Pokémon Eggs," explained The Master. "These are the eggs which will surely destroy a great number of our Pokémon. If these eggs hatch in the hands of Jay that is. If they are obtained with us, we shall make them the new rulers of our nation."

{What if they don't end up in our hands, or in Jay's hands?} asked Haunter.

"Fate has it so they will end up us or _him_," growled The Master. "There is nothing that will happen that can change this fate. It is _destiny_!"

"Okay," said the three other Pokémon, all a little confused.

"So, I want you three to capture the eggs, so I can control them," ordered The Master. "But this will not be easy. One of Jay's allies is near, and Team Rocket and their rivals have joined forces. This will just make it even more harder us."

"Well have additional troops in case anything happens, correct master?" asked Mew.

"Of course," said The Master. "The commanders, Charizard, Golem, and Vileplume are awaiting your orders." Their master smirked. "Plus, I have the perfect bait: those idiots always help Pokémon that are injured, even if they are evil . . ."

****

Mike, Nick, Kelly, and Fire Kat all sighed as they turned off the computer.

"How could they team us up with those three idiots!" cried Mike.

"It could be worse," muttered Fire Kat. "I've been stuck with you three for over 27 episodes-"

**WHACK!**

Kelly hit Fire Kat with a fan (I dunno where the fan came from) in the face, harming the poor Pokémon.

"I see that light," murmured Fire Kat.

"Shut _up_," grumbled Nick.

Suddenly, a dark cloud covered over Team Rocket. It seemed like the shadow was in the shape of a giant Fearow. Team Rocket glanced up and saw it was a Fearow-shaped jet, similar to the one they had.

"Someone stole _our_ plane!" shouted Kelly. She selected a Poké Ball and threw it onto the ground. "Go, Alakazam!"

Alakazam appeared in front of Team Rocket, ready to attack.

"Psychic attack, blow up that plane!" commanded Kelly.

Alakazam turned around towards Kelly and used its psytoss on Kelly. Alakazam sent Kelly slamming into one tree, then the other. Basically, it wasn't pretty.

The Fearow plan slowly landed and the door opened up.

Mike, Nick, Alakazam, and Fire Kat slowly turned around. Kelly was knocked out in front of a tree.

Suddenly, three figures stepped out of the plane.

Chapter Three: The Injured Golem

"Does anyone else feel like we just missed something," murmured Jay, as he picked up one of the eggs and began to walk.

"Yeah," agreed Dee, picking up the second egg.

"Probably, it seems that author guy has been making us miss a _lot_," muttered Agua, as she picked up the last egg.

With Fire Orb hovering next to Dee and Ultra at Jay's side, the group all headed towards Sparse Town where they hoped for Jay to achieve a new badge for his collection.

But as they were walking, Ultra slowly stopped and glanced around. His ears wiggled as he tried to look and hear something.

Jay stopped and turned around. "What is it Ultra?"

"You hear it Fire Orb?" asked Dee.

"Orb." Fire Orb shook his head.

Ultra suddenly gasped and the mouse Pokémon quickly darted away into the bushes.

"Ultra, wait!" shouted Jay.

Agua moaned. "I wasn't built to run, nor was Jay, I was built to battle." She sighed and began running after Jay and Ultra.

"I'm in shape." Dee darted after Jay, Agua, and Ultra, with her Fire Orb at her side.

****

It wasn't long before Jay caught up with Ultra. The two were running and entered a giant clearing. All around the clearing were tons of Pokémon looking at something in the center of the field.

"Oh . . . my god," murmured Jay.

"Ra," agreed Ultra.

In the center of the field lay and badly injured Golem, a fully evolved Geodude, that appeared to have scratches and scars everywhere. The Golem had been badly burned, Jay could tell because the rock Pokémon still had a tint of a red aura around it. The Golem was lying on its side moaning and groaning.

"So that's what Ultra heard," murmured Agua, as she, Dee, and Fire Orb came walking up from behind Jay and Ultra.

Ultra nodded.

"What should we do?" asked Jay.

"If it's hurt this bad, a Pokémon Center may be the best idea," suggested Dee.

Jay nodded and leaped forward. "I shall bring this Golem back with me to the nearest Pokémon Center! Let's go Ultra!"

Ultra leaped forward.

"Hypnosis," ordered Jay.

"Tra . . . ra . . . tra . . . ra." Ultra sent hypnotic waves from his cheeks onto the Golem, putting the rock Pokémon to sleep.

Jay smirked. "Now, let's do it. Super Ball go- Oops."

"What?" asked Dee and Agua.

Jay chuckled. "I'm all out of Super Balls and Super Balls 2. Oh well, I'll always use my Poké Balls! Poké Ball go- I'm out of those too."

Dee rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Super Ball- oh yeah, I'm out too. Maybe we should buy some when we reached Sparse Town."

"Maybe I could be of some assistance." A strange shadowy figure (they're _always_ "shadowy figures") walked into sight. "Ultra Ball, go!"

The Golem was in cased within the advanced Poké Ball, and the ball shot back towards the person.

"Jason!" said Jay.

Chapter Four: The Return of Jason

"Jason!" cried Dee and Agua.

"Jay, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, and Ultra!" said Jason. He walked over to his old friends. "What are you guys doing here, and not on the Arachnid Island?"

"Homesick," explained Dee. "As much fun as the island was, Jay had to earn some more badges, if he ever gets into the Pokémon League."

Jay sniffled then looked at the ground. He began to whine, "I will too get into the league."

"Shut up Jay." Agua grabbed Jay by the arm and Ultra followed. "Dee and Jason need to have some _alone_ time."

Jason looked up seriously. "Unfortunately, we won't have time for talking. This Golem is badly injured, and we'll need to bring it too the nearest Pokémon Center. The closest one is at Star's Falls."

Jay nodded. "We have to save the Pokémon. And fast."

Dee smirked. "Well, if it's fast you want, then it's fast you'll get! Articuno! Fearow!" She threw two balls up into the air and out of the balls flew out her evolved Spearow and the icy Articuno.

Agua got on Fearow, while Dee, Jason, and Fire Orb climbed aboard her Articuno.

"I'll use my own Pokémon! I choose you, Winger!" Jay threw a Super Ball into the air, and out flew his mix between Pidgeot and Fearow. He climbed onto the back of his Pokémon, with Ultra in his hands. "Let's go!"

****

It wasn't long before they reached Star's Falls, and the group of birds landed. They quickly climbed off, awaiting the usual arrival of the Pokémon Center's Pokémon checking to see what's wrong.

"That's weird, not Pokémon," said Jay.

"No, wait, there's a Charizard." Jason pointed upwards and up in the sky was the center's Charizard flying around.

The Charizard looked around and saw the group. It suddenly unleashed its flamethrower attack on the group.

"Ultra, light screen attack," ordered Jay.

"Tra!" Ultra leaped forward and held out his hand. Using his psychic abilities, he created an invisible wall and blocked the fire.

"Articuno, ice beam!" commanded Dee.

"Ar!" Articuno shot a beam of ice at the Charizard and the flame Pokémon froze over.

Then, a Vileplume shot out from a bush and shot sleep powder at the group.

Jay jumped off Winger and quickly commanded, "Winger, whirlwind!"

Winger flapped his wings and sent the dust back towards the plant Pokémon and the creature began freaking out.

"Drill peck," commanded Dee to her Fearow.

"Fear!" Fearow went spinning towards Vileplume, beak first, and slammed into the plant Pokémon.

"I'm sorry, Vileplume, Charizard, return to the center this instant," ordered a nurse standing in the doorway.

The two Pokémon quickly ushered into the door.

"I'm sorry my Pokémon were disturbing you, they've been on really high alert since there are some super strong Pokémon beating up weaker Pokémon in these parts," said the nurse. "They probably thought they were you."

"Not us," said Jay.

"Please, come in, I'm sure your Pokémon need some resting," said the nurse.

Chapter Five: A Special Offer

Jay, Dee, Agua, Jason, Fire Orb, and Ultra all walked into the center.

"Well, actually, we found one of the injured Pokémon and thought we should give it the center for treating," said Jason. "It was in _really_ bad shape."

As the group entered the center, it was virtually empty. No other trainers were around, no Pokémon were rushing in and out of the area with sick Pokémon.

"Slow day," murmured Jay.

"I don't have that many Pokémon around here, since I only have a few visitors." The nurse smiled, almost giving what seemed to be a _forced_ smile. "Where is the Golem?"

Jason handed the nurse the Poké Ball.

The nurse smiled. "Have you seen our special for the day." She walked away into the back to start to treat the Golem.

Jay, Dee, Agua, and Jason crowded around the poster, reading what it said, while Ultra and Fire Orb waited for their trainers to read it to them.

"Attention all Pokémon trainers," read Jay. "It is now egg laying season, and all Pokémon trainers carrying eggs may drop them off here for safe keeping."

"We will raise and hatch the eggs for you, so they won't hatch during an important battle, and such," finished Dee. "This is free, so please bring your eggs A.S.A.P."

Jay took out his three eggs again. "Well, they could break. Then the Pokémon inside would die." He took a deep breath as he began to think.

Suddenly, the nurse appeared again. "It seems your Golem is in pretty bad shape. It may be in the center for awhile."

Jason sighed. "Okay."

"Excuse me, miss," said Jay. He held out the three Pokémon eggs. "I'd like it if you took care of my eggs while I was in training."

The nurse smiled. "Of course I will." She took the eggs and turned around. Before she left she asked, "Where are you heading?"

"Sparse Town," answered Jay.

"If you want to take the shortcut to Sparse Town, you should take the left route, not the right route," said the nurse. She smiled and walked into the back of the Pokémon center.

Jay sighed. "Well, I feel like I have a load off my hands, don't you guys."

"Sure," murmured Dee, Agua, and Jason.

Ultra shook his head, but Jay didn't notice.

"We better contact Professor Oak Jr.," suggested Jay. "I haven't contacted him for awhile, there may be some important stuff or information he needs to give me."

"Like what?" asked Dee curiously.

"Some advice one raising young Pokémon," explained Jay. "Mainly three young Pokémon." He quickly headed to the Pokémon Center's video phone and called up the lab in Meager Village.

Chapter Six: Upgrade

Jay dialed up Professor Oak Jr.'s number, and the familiar face of Meager Village's professor popped up on the screen.

"Hey Professor Oak," said Jay. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great!" said the professor. "How's your journey going?"

"Good." He smirked. "My Pokémon eggs are going to hatch soon, plus I'm heading to Sparse Town to earn a badge, and all together I have 14 Pokémon!"

"Very good Barial," said Professor Oak Jr. "Unfortunately, Blake is doing much better than you. He has at least 35 Pokémon caught, and has seen nearing 75 Pokémon."

Jay frowned. "How do you know?"

"I scanned his Pokédex," answered the professor.

Jay smiled brightly. "Can you do that for me too?"

"Sure," said the professor. "You're just in luck too, I've been working on a new beta version of Pokédex 5.5. There may still be a few glitches. This version has new information on Pokémon, a new voice, and somewhat of a personality with the mix of a its knowledge of Pokémon."

"Cool," said Jay. "Anything else?"

The professor thought for a moment. "Yes, I'd also like you to try an experiment for me. I have just received a proto-type 'master ball' from Oak Labs."

"Cool," repeated Jay, getting a little anxious to go.

"It's called the Mecha Ball," said Professor Oak Jr. "A totally mechanical Poké Ball, that will latch itself shut, in casing the Pokémon. I want you to find the strongest Pokémon around and attempt to catch it with the Mecha Ball."

"Anything else?" asked Jay.

"Two things," said Professor Oak Jr. "I'm trying to an ultimate potion, that'll cure things beyond physical harm, like poisoning, to mental harm like confusion. In order to complete this, I need the leaf of the Boda Plant, a rare plant that only grows in the original Celadon City."

"Intersting," mumbled Jay. "We'll head to Celadon City after I finish to fight at Sparse Town."

"You're challenging the leader in Sparse Town." Professor Oak Jr. whistled. "Good luck. I'm sure your two gym leader friends will be of some use."

"We will," agreed Dee and Agua.

Jay inserted his Pokédex into the video phone and within several seconds it popped back out.

"Now I'll send the Mecha Ball," said the professor.

Jay walked over to the transporter and waited for the Mecha Ball to arrive. There was a flash of light and a strange mechanical, metal, Poké Ball appeared. Jay picked it up and put it in his back pack. He walked back over to the video phone.

"The second thing is, when are you going to get the rest of your Pokémon under control!" In the background, Jay saw Tuffy rampaging through the lab, Venustoise freezing something, and Fighter breaking something. Flamed was in the way back burning something. Suddenly, the line went dead.

Jay sighed. "Too much work . . ."

****

As the group took the left path to Sparse Town, they decided to question Jason about why he was in their home continent.

"Why am I here?" asked Jason. "Well, after our battle with Agatha, I felt alone. Since my Ratorino was my first Pokémon, and I only had Ratoqueen left, I decided to go back to my hometown to inform my father what had happened to Ratorino. My father directed me to Lavender Town, where trainers officially let their Pokémon rest in peace, but was destroyed to make room for a radio tower. There was a small part of the town where a few trainers had graves for their Pokémon. I informed them that they could go on training, and that's what their Pokémon wanted. They said they couldn't do it alone, so I offered them to see how I finally got over Ratorino."

"How did you get over Ratorino?" asked Jay.

"That's how," replied Jason. "That story."

"So, you were let a master of a pack of young trainers," said Dee. "Where are they? There weren't people with you when you appeared before us."

"I was heading back home, and I told them it was time for them to challenge a gym to see if they're strength was at its peak again," explained Jason.

"Touching story," said an annoying voice from far above.

Jay, Dee, Agua, Jason, Fire Orb, and Ultra all glanced up and a shadow of a Fearow-shaped plane went over the group.

Chapter Seven: Group Rocket

Jay yawned. "Not again, it's Team Rocket."

"Do they ever get bored of this?" wondered Jason.

"_I'm_ already bored," replied Dee.

"Oh well, might as well hear the motto one more time," mumbled Agua.

"But this time, you'll be hearing a _new_ motto," said a familiar voice over the speakers that Jay couldn't exactly remember. "So that means trouble's on its way!"

"You and your friends shall lose today," said a second voice over the speakers.

"There aren't any rules in our battles," said a third voice over the speakers.

"Once you lose you will be rattled," said a forth voice over the speakers.

"Your defeat will be our success," said a fifth voice over the speakers.

"We'll beat all the rest," said a six voice over the speakers.

"It's time a new band of thieves to arise," said a Pokémon over the speakers. "So get ready to open your eyes!"

"Kike!" Kike jumped out of the plane, with a parachute on his back.

"Mike!" Mike swiftly jumped after Kike.

"Mick!" Mick followed Mike and Kike.

"Nick!" Nick leaped forward next to Mick.

"Nelly!" Nelly jumped quickly after her other friends.

"Kelly!" Kelly was the last of her comrades to jump out.

"_Fire Kat_! That's right," said a familiar voice of a Fire Kat from the speakers of the plane. "Group Rocket will launch off at the speed of light, light, _light_! You've defeated us in the past, but now we'll win this . . ."

"Fight!" said all seven thieves.

"Anyone else completely shocked?" whispered Jay to his friends.

****

"My lord," said Mew up in the clouds, contacting his master. "We have obtained the eggs. Our missions is a success."

"Unfortunately, it is not," said Mew's master. "It appears that Jay and his friends are being ambushed by a combination of Team Rocket and those stronger fools, Group Missile."

"So?" asked Mew.

"They'll be after the eggs," replied The Master. "With all thirteen of them after us, we wouldn't stand a chance. You must distract them so we'll have an easy escape."

"Right," said Mew. "This 'Group Rocket' will weaken them and then my troops will swoop in for the kill."

****

"Did I miss something?" asked Jay.

"Well twurp, Teria has decided that our group of thieves would be stronger if we banded together," explained Fire Kat. "Now Team Rocket and Group Missile have united to stop you and your weak Pokémon! Do it Rockets!"

"Go, Gaser!" ordered Mike.

"Let's go, Snake Glare," commanded Nick.

"Let's do it, Alakazam," said Kelly.

"I choose you, Flamed," ordered Kike.

"Come on out, Haunter," shouted Mick.

"Your turn, Raichu," shouted Nelly.

"And don't forget me!" Fire Kat leaped forward.

Group Rocket's Pokémon appeared before them, ready to attack.

"This should be fun." Jay smirked and selected a Super Ball. "One more time, Winger! I choose you, Ultra!"

"Whirlpool, Ice Orb, we need you!" said Agua.

"Articuno, Fire Orb!" ordered Dee.

"Ratoqueen, let's do this," said Jason.

All of the other's Pokémon appeared in front of Group Rocket's, ready to battle.

Kelly smirked. "Look's like this will be the final showdown."

Chapter Eight: Group Rocket's Attack

"Winger, ultra gust," commanded Jay. "Ultra, thunder shocker now! Aim towards Gaser and Snake Glare!"

"Gaser, toxic," ordered Mike.

"Glare attack," said Nick.

"Whirlpool, water wave attack on Alakazam," commanded Agua. "Ice Orb, arctic freeze on Flamed!"

"Alakazam, psychic attack," commanded Kelly.

"Flamed, holy fire attack," said Kike.

"Articuno, use your blizzard on Haunter!" ordered Dee. "Fire Orb, fire blast attack Raichu!"

"Haunter, night shade," ordered Mick.

"Raichu, _thunder_!" shouted Nelly.

"You can beat that cat, stomp attack!" ordered Jason.

"Oh yeah," sneered Fire Kat. "I can use my fire blast attack on your stupid Ratoqueen!"

"_Gas_!" wheezed Gaser. Gaser poured poisonous gases around Winger and Ultra, but Winger's ultra gust whirled the gases back towards Gaser and the impact of the gust hit the gaseous Pokémon.

"Snake _glare_!" growled Snake Glare. His eyes flashed a bright color, and that dark look paralyzed Ultra.

"Ultra tra . . . _ra_!" Even though Ultra was stuck in position, Ultra sent a blast of electricity at Snake Glare, paralyzing the serpent Pokémon.

Kike's Flamed created a large wall of fire around the dragon Pokémon, coming from his tail, and the fire went into the dragon's mouth. Flamed shot a triangular blast of fire at Ice Orb, but Ice Orb froze the blast of fire with its arctic freeze attack. Then, Ice Orb's arctic freeze went at Flamed and froze the dragon.

"Ala . . ." Alakazam used his psychic powers to begin to toss around Whirlpool, but suddenly the psychic Pokémon noticed Kelly. Alakazam dropped Whirlpool, and began tossing Kelly again.

"Whirl," grumbled Whirlpool. Whirlpool opened up a slit in his mouth and a big gush of water, shaped as a wave, went towards Alakazam drowning the Pokémon.

"_Haunter_," growled Haunter. The ghost Pokémon hovered up into the sky, casting a dark shadow over Articuno and sent a ripple of ghastly energy at Dee's bird.

Luckily, Articuno's blizzard was faster and quickly froze Haunter.

"**_Chu_**!" Raichu sent a blast of electricity up towards Dee's Fire Orb.

"**_Orb_**!" Fire Orb sent a star-shaped blast of fire at Nelly's Raichu.

The two attacks hit and the impact sent the two Pokémon flying backwards.

"Take _this_!" Fire Kat inhaled and then sent a star-shaped blast of fire towards Jason's Ratoqueen.

The blast of fire hit the giant rat in the face. Ratoqueen walked over to Fire Kat and stomped the ground next to the feline. The rumbling of the ground was so strong it sent Fire Kat flying upwards.

"Rat," moaned Ratoqueen, as she fell down in pain.

****

A smile that no one could see under Mew's nose slowly appeared. "Well, well, well, their Pokémon are pooped. Now, they and their pocket monster are mine! Haunter, Psycho, get over here now!"

Haunter and Psycho teleported themselves to Mew's hideout up high in the sky, surrounded by clouds.

"What?" asked Haunter and Psycho.

"Jay, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, Ultra, Mike, Nick, Kelly, and Fire Kat are all in the same place, and their Pokémon are weakened," explained Mew. "In addition, we have Jason, Kike, Mick, and Nelly to worry."

"Nothing that Psycho can't handle," growled Psycho.

{I'll give them a ghastly message,} Haunter sneered.

Mew gave an evil smirk. "Make that double for me."

Chapter Nine: The Evil Pokémon's Move

Silence filled the battle area for a moment. All of the twurps' Pokémon and Group Rocket's Pokémon were too pooped to do anything.

"Anyone else tired?" asked Jay.

There was a series of agreements to Jay's question.

"Okay, it's time for round 2," replied Jay. "Ultra, Winger, return!"

"Return!" shouted Dee, Agua, Jason, Mike, Nick, Kelly, Kike, Mick, and Nelly, as they all recalled their Pokémon.

Ultra and Fire Orb slowly crawled over to their trainers.

"I don't think so! Go, Rhyoran!" Nick threw a Super Ball in front of Ultra and Fire Orb and out charged a giant rock Pokémon. "Take down attack."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Ultra, psyblast!"

Ultra began to glow a bright red and suddenly blast of psychic energy went straight for the charging Rhyoran badly damaged the poison-rock Pokémon. The powerful psychic attack left Ultra weak.

"Fine then, Marowak go!" ordered Mick. "Marowak, bonemerang!"

"Fire Orb, raging fire attack," commanded Dee.

"Wak!" growled Marowak, as he threw his bone towards Fire Orb.

The two attacks went straight towards each other when suddenly there was a giant flash of light. When the light cleared, three Pokémon were hovering in front of Jay and the others in a protective bubble.

"It's Mew, Haunter, and Psycho," growled Jay.

"You say their names like you know them," murmured Jason.

"These are the three Pokémon that have been causing us grave trouble," explained Jay. "They are the ones that were controlling Agatha/Gengar, Feargost, and Psyghost."

The Mew simply smirked. From above, a giant shadow cast upon the group and tons of Charizard, with Vileplume and Golem on their back, landed.

"Well it seems we have a three way battle for the same thing," growled Kelly. "Jay's Pokémon eggs!"

Jay thought for a moment. "I don't have the eggs. I gave them to the nurse at the Pokémon Center with her Charizard and Vileplume . . ." It slowly dawned to Jay that the injured Golem . . . the Charizard and Vileplume that had attacked them outside of the center . . . it was all part of Mew's trick! "They already have the eggs! It's them, from the Pokémon Center!"

Dee frowned. "Great. You'll need to get the eggs before the evil Pokémon get them!"

Jay nodded. "Right! I choose you, Morpher!" Jay threw a Super Ball onto ground and Jay's transforming Pokémon appeared. "Transform into Lugia!"

"Morph!" Morpher quickly changed its shape and turned into the legendary water-bird Pokémon.

Jay, Jason, and Ultra hopped on. "Let's go!"

"We can hold them off for you Jay!" growled Dee. "Psybird, Feargost, Auqtrias, stop them now!"

Chapter Ten: Return to the Center

"Right! Waver, Gyaraonix, we need you!" commanded Agua.

Dee and Agua's giant Pokémon appeared from their Super Balls, appearing right in front of their trainers.

Fire Kat frowned. "We'll need get those eggs from Jay and Jason! Come on." Fire Kat whipped out a remote control and their Fearow plane lowered to the ground. "Get in Group Rocket!"

All seven of them entered the plane, and took off.

"Dee, Agua, and Fire Orb aren't the real threat here," growled Mew. "All Pokémon, head back to the center! We'll need to stop Jay, Jason, and Ultra!"

Mew, Haunter, and Psycho all disappeared, but their Pokémon rampaged straight towards Jay and Jason.

"I'll get Group Rocket!" Dee climbed on Auqtrias. "Come on birds, let's go!"

"Right!" Agua climbed onto Gyaraonix's back. "Let's go guys, after those Pokémon! We can catch them!"

****

Jay, Jason, and Ultra landed in front of the strange Pokémon.

"Morpher, transform into Arcanine," commanded Jay. "Find out where they went by sniffing for the nurse's scent!"

"Those eggs are important to you," said Jason. "I guess Mew and those other Pokémon have another purpose for those eggs." Jason thought for a moment about Mew taking care of a baby Pokémon. "Kinda scary."

The transformed Morpher walked into the center. After sniffing around, Arcanine headed outside to Star's Falls.

"Great, they've decided to take the sea route." Jay sighed. "Morpher, transform into Gyarados!"

"Morph, morpher morph!" Morpher changed from Arcanine and changed into the giant sea serpent, Gyarados.

Jason sighed. "I'm sorry, but I realize I'm just going to be slowing you down by joining you." Jason looked upward. "But, I may have something that could help us." He turned around. "Jay, I'll be back with help. We'll get your eggs back."

Jay smiled. "Thank you Jason." Jay and Ultra hopped on Morpher. "We hope to see you again soon."

Jason was beginning to dart off, when suddenly a blast of fire ignited the Pokémon Center.

Jay and Jason gasped as a group of Charizard was trying to fry Jay with their flamethrower attack.

"Morpher, hyrdo pumps," ordered Jay.

"Morph!" Morpher shot a giant blast of water at the Charizard, but then the Vileplume were coming up with their deadly petal dance.

"Jay!" shouted Jason. "Was that Golem still inside the Pokémon Center?"

Jay shrugged. "Was the Golem in there Morpher?"

Morpher nodded.

"Grrr," growled Jay. "Dang. Alright, Jason head into the Pokémon Center. I can hold off these guys!" Jay selected two Super Balls. "Psyghost, Wurm, go!" Psyghost and Wurm appeared from their Super Balls right next to Morpher. "Morpher, hyrdo pumps! Psyghost, psyblast attack! Wurm, dragon rage!"

Jason nodded and rushed inside the burning building.

****

"Ratoqueen, _go_!" shouted Jason inside the burning building. He selected his only Pokémon Super Ball and threw it onto the ground and out appeared the giant poison/ground rat Pokémon "Protect me Ratoqueen, make sure I don't get hit."

"Rat!" growled Ratoqueen loudly.

Jason darted inside the building, searching everywhere, but it seemed impossible for Jason to find the Golem.

"Of course, the back room!" said Jason. He ran towards the back room's door, and went he turned the knob he began screaming. "Hot! Hot, hot, _hot_!" Jason smirked. "Ram down the door!"

"Queen," growled Ratoqueen. She charged straight at the door and smashed revealing deadly fires from the back room.

Jason took a deep breath and ran into the burning room.

Inside was the injured Golem lying on a table with flames all around it.

"Golem, are you okay!" shouted Jason. He slowly walked towards the giant rock, when a piece of the building fell. "Golem!"

"Gol," grumbled the Golem. It slowly curled up and rolled over to Jason.

"I'm sorry what those Pokémon have done to you, come!" shouted Jason. "Ratoqueen, I'll be okay. Make sure Golem makes it okay!"

"Rat," agreed Ratoqueen.

The three headed out of the center.

Chapter Eleven: Bad News

Agua's Waver and Gyaraonix couldn't keep up with the evil Pokémon. They appeared to be super-charged with strength and speed, since they were so fast. Or maybe Agua's Pokémon just weren't fast enough.

"Jay will need our help anyway," said Agua. "We have to hurry! Full speed ahead!" Agua sighed and hoped Dee was doing her part up in the sky.

****

Dee, holding Fire Orb in her arms, flew up high in the sky, trying to catch up with Group Rocket's Fearow plane, but it seemed really fast.

"Feargost, Psybird, Auqtrias, full speed ahead!" ordered Dee. "Use all your agility to speed up and catch that plane.

"Gost," growled Feargost.

"Psy," agreed Psybird.

"A," said Auqtrias.

After using all their strength, the two birds soon were catching up to the Fearow jet.

"Feargost, light shade," ordered Dee. "Psybird, psyblast attack! Auqtrias, air beam, now!"

****

"It seems that Dee and her birdies are getting ready to destroy our plane," growled Kelly. "What are we gonna do Rockets?"

"Simple," replied Nelly. "Since we joined the group, we've had Fire Kat install an absorbing shields, powered by your Alakazam."

Fire Kat jumped up next to Kelly and grabbed Alakazam's Poké Ball. "Get out of there now Alakazam!" Fire Kat threw Kelly's Poké Ball and out popped her giant Alakazam. "Alakazam, I commanded you to power up the jet with your psychic energy, or we're going bye-bye!"

"Ala," agreed Alakazam. "Ka zam!" Alakazam sent a ton of his psychic energy into the jet, and a shield slowly covered the plane.

****

A blast of psychic energy, a beam of winds, and a blast of ghastly energy went straight for the Fearow plane. But when the blasts hit the plane, what seemed to be a shield began glowing brightly.

"Group Rocket absorbed the attack," whispered Dee.

****

"Alright, sent the air beam back at them," commanded Nick.

"That'll show 'em," sneered Mick.

"You got it!" Fire Kat pulled a lever and the Fearow-plane's tail began to glow and it shot an air beam straight towards Dee's three Pokémon. Everyone knew the air beam of Auqtrias and Auqtrias was nearly a KO on any Pokémon.

****

Suddenly, the Fearow plane sent Auqtrias air beam back at Dee and her Pokémon. The attack knocked out Dee's Pokémon and they went hurling towards the ground.

****

"Once we land we can capture Dee and her Pokémon for Teria," growled Kike.

Mike looked outside in the window. "It seems that little Agua is trying to catch up with the evil Pokémon. Well guys, how about it, shall we send the psyblast and the light shade at her?"

"Yeah!" said Fire Kat. He jumped up and pulled another lever.

****

As Agua continued riding on her Gyaraonix, she noticed a giant shadow covering her and her Pokémon.

"Group Rocket's Fearow plane!" cried Agua. She frowned. "Gyaraonix, stop it with your hyper beam attack! Waver, hyrdo pumps!"

Her two Poké shot their powerful attacks at the plane, but the Fearow plane just seemed to absorb it. Then, the plane shot a blast of psychic energy and a light screen at Agua's two Pokémon. The blast sent the Pokémon and Agua flying.

Then, the plane shot a hyper beam at them.

"No!" cried Agua.

The beam went straight for Gyaraonix and Agua . . .

****

"Yes!" cried Fire Kat. "It's a hit! We have the girls. They'll be perfect bait to get Jay and his eggs."

Chapter Twelve: The Search Continues

Jay wasn't sure how, but he managed to defeat the evil Pokémon. Even though it seemed like a lot of Pokémon in the beginning, it only ended up being a few, with the help of Jason and his newly acquired Golem.

"You okay Jay?" asked Jason, he had a bad burn mark on his hand.

"I'm fine." Jay bent down and picked up Ultra and rocked his small Pokémon back and forth. "Ultra's been better though."

Jason nodded. "So has Golem and Ratoqueen." He fished around in his pocket. "I may have some potion left for you and your Ultra." He handed Jay a small bottle. "It's super potion, your Ultra should be fine pretty soon."

"What about Golem and Ratoqueen?" asked Jay.

"They're strong, they'll make it." Jason smiled. "If I hadn't saved Golem, it wouldn't have trusted me and defected like your Psyghost." Jason smiled and gave Golem a wink.

{Ever so true Jason,} Psyghost agreed.

Jay took the potion from Jason and sprayed some on Ultra. Ultra suddenly smiled and gave Jay a small hug. "Ultra, you're all better."

Jason sighed. "Golem, Ratoqueen, return!"

"Psyghost, Wurm, return!" ordered Jay. He hoped onto Morpher's back, that was still a Gyarados, and Ultra leaped up too.

They saw Jason walk off, acting like he was ready for anything.

"All right, Morpher, let's like ride down this water fall," said Jay. "Let's go!"

Morpher dived down into the waterfall.

****

"Why did you pull back!" growled The Master to Mew, Haunter, and Psycho.

"Master, the nurse easily got away without Jay catching up," explained Psycho. "It would have been a waste of troops for them to keep on battling Jay. We made it so it appeared Jay defeated us."

Mew, Haunter, and Psycho were talking to their master in Mew's hideout up high in the sky.

"But you're wrong," growled The Master. "Look!" An image of Jay riding down on his transformed Morpher appeared before them. "Jay is catching up to our nurse as we speak. And I sense another threat arising."

{Whatever it is, we can handle it,} growled Haunter.

"We have a new enemy in our midst," murmured their master. "It's a simple task: stop Jay and his Ultra."

****

"You contact me, and yet you don't have the eggs yet!" growled Teria. Boss Rocket was talking to Group Rocket from inside their plane.

"But, we're almost done!" said Mike.

"As you can see, we've capture Dee, Agua, and that Fire Orb you wanted!" Kike turned around and showed their master Dee and Agua tied up, and Fire Orb in a cage.

"What does _this_ have to do with the eggs!" growled Teria.

"Jay will want to rescue his friends," explained Nick.

"In order to do that he'll have to make a simple trade," continued Mick.

"Ultra and the eggs for his friends," finished Kelly.

"A perfect plan for the perfect group of thieves," said Nelly boldly.

"Perfect?" whispered Fire Kat to Nelly.

Nelly shrugged. "It sounded like a good idea."

"If you do not capture the eggs soon, you'll all be demoted," warned Teria.

"We won't fail you!" said Group Rocket.

****

Group Rocket has Dee, Agua, and Fire Orb, the evil Pokémon are hot on Jay's trail, and Jay's eggs are missing! Now, with the help of his old friend Ultram, Jay must get the eggs back before they hatch in the wrong hands! Will Jay get to the eggs in time? Find out in _The Scrambled Eggs_!


	30. The Scrambled Eggs (30)

Chapter One: Ultram's Return

Jay and Ultra rode on the back of his Morpher, who was at the moment a Gyarados, down the giant waterfall. Jay was still in search for his three eggs. Within minutes, Jay had almost reached the bottom of the fall.

"Morpher, have you found anything yet?" asked Jay.

Morpher shook his head as the Super Pokémon splashed down into the pool below.

"If you go through the wall . . . they will come," said a mysterious voice (coming from Jay's pocket).

Jay glanced down at Ultra. "Was that you Ultra?"

Ultra shook his head.

"Enter the damn waterfall entrance!" ordered the voice.

"Remember, kid's show," reminded Jay. "Morpher, check for a secret waterfall entrance. We have to get the eggs!"

"Morph!" Morpher started climbing up the waterfall. Morpher then entered the waterfall, or what would be the wall of the waterfall. Only, when Morpher slammed into the wall, the morphing Pokémon broke down a hidden door entrance.

Jay hopped off Morpher, and picked up Ultra, then looked around. "This must be where they took my eggs." He nodded and smiled. "Good job Morpher. Return!" Jay recalled his Pokémon, and started running down the long hall.

Soon, the only light Jay had was the small light at the entrance of the mysterious cave.

"Ultra, ultra, ra tra," suggested Ultra.

"Right, we'll need a light to see well." He selected a Super Ball. "Electric Orb, I choose you!" Out of Jay's Super Ball appeared the giant electrical floating orb. "Ultra, Electric Orb, _flash_ attack!"

"Orb!" screeched Electric Orb.

"Tra!" growled Ultra.

The two Pokémon lit up bright with electricity and created a giant flash of light, filling the cave.

"Electric Orb, return! Winger, I choose you!" He quickly recalled then selected a new Pokémon, his flying Winger. He hopped onto Winger's back, and quickly grabbed Ultra. "Winger, fly us to the end of the cave."

"Wing!" agreed Winger. The bird took flight at full speed to try to catch up with the nurse and her Vileplume and Charizard.

When they finally came in sight of the trio, something suddenly happened.

"Ger!" Winger slammed into an invisible light screen.

"Ha!" said the nurse. "Your eggs are now The Master's!" She cackled evilly as she turned around.

"I don't think so!" There was a giant flash of light as a bolt of electricity shocked the nurse.

"Its Ultram!" shouted Jay.

Ultram, with his Pikachu and first Pokémon, Ultimate, was standing behind the nurse. "Pikachu, use your thunderbolt! Ultimate, psychic attack!"

"You can't beat The Master's Pokémon! Charizard, flamethrower!" ordered the nurse. "Vileplume, razor leaf!"

"Pika . . . pika . . . _pikachu_!" Pikachu created a giant bolt of lightning and shocked the flying dragon.

"Ti, ti, ti!" growled Ultimate. Ultimate sent a giant blast of psychic energy at the poison, grass Pokémon, badly injuring it and deadening Vileplume's leafs.

The Charizard and Vileplume looked at each other. {We're out of here!} Vileplume hopped onto Charizard's back, and they flew away.

Chapter Two: Captured

Group Rocket's Fearow jet slowly landed on the ground of one of Team Rocket's old bases.

Mike, Nick, Kelly, Nelly, Mick, Kike, and of course Fire Kat, carried Dee, Agua, and Fire Orb to their base.

"Group Rocket's first success," said Kelly happily.

The dropped Dee, Agua, and Fire Orb off in the corner in a cage, while Group Rocket decided it was time to inform Teria of their success.

"Why have you four called me!" growled Teria.

"It's us _seven_ sir," corrected Kike. "We are Group Rocket!"

"Right," muttered Teria. "How did your plan go?"

"Yeah, we haven't gotten the eggs yet," replied Mike. "But we did capture two gym leaders: Dee and Agua, and Ash's mysterious Fire Orb."

"Good," said Teria, "but I want my eggs _back_! Did I already go through this with you idiots?"

Fire Kat stepped up. "Sir, there seems to be a small problem. These wild Pokémon attacked and they're trying to get the eggs too! It's like somethings controlling them! They've been after us for a pretty long time."

"They were controlled like Lugia and Auqtrias were," explained Kelly.

Teria thought for a moment. "My theory may be correct. In which case, I'll have the ultimate weapon. So if those creatures want the eggs, I want the eggs even more! Keep a close eye on those three while several of you go get the eggs."

"Yes sir," replied Group Rocket.

"All right, Mike, Nelly, Mick, and Fire Kat, return to our jet and get those eggs!" ordered Kelly. "Kike, Nick, and I will watch over these gym leader brats!"

Mike, Nelly, and Mick nodded.

"I don't wanna go with these losers!" replied Fire Kat.

"You're going!" ordered Kelly. "Or face the wrath of our Pokémon!"

"Fine," replied Fire Kat. He and the others headed towards their Fearow jet.

Kelly slowly walked over to Dee, Agua, and Fire Orb. "Well, well, well. Look who is finally under control of Group Rocket: The little gym leaders. Too bad you can defeat us now!"

"Do you take their Poké Balls?" asked Nick.

Kelly thought for a moment.

"Ivytortle, I choose you!" Kike threw his Poké Ball onto the ground and out of it appeared his plant Pokémon. "Stun spore!"

"I don't think so! Ember attack," commanded Dee.

"Orb!" Fire Orb quickly ignited Ivysaur's stun spore on fire.

"Fine! Then it's my turn!" Nick smiled. "Snake Glare, go!" He threw a Super Ball, revealing his snake Pokémon. "Glare attack!"

"Snake _glare_!" Snake Glare's eyes flashed paralyzing Dee, Agua, and Fire Orb.

Kelly took their Super and Poké Balls. "Now you're completely helpless."

"Jay will come," replied Dee. "And so will Jason!"

"Your friends realize that you'll never be able to defeat us!" Kike laughed. "With the combined power of Group Missile and Team Rocket, we're unstoppable!"

Chapter Three: Escaping the Enemy

"Don't come any closer, or I'll smash them!" The nurse held up the eggs. "I will! I don't care what The Master wants with the eggs, but I know _you_ want them, and you won't let me break them!"

"No!" cried Jay.

"Tra! Tra! Tra!" Ultra kept on trying to shock the light screen, attempting to break it, but it was no use.

"Ultra, disable," whispered Jay.

Ultra closed his eyes, and focused on disabling the wall.

"In fact, you know what, I'm going to do it anyway!" The nurse hurled the eggs towards the wall.

"Ultra, catch the eggs with your psytoss attack!" ordered Jay.

"Tr-ra!" Ultra used his psychic powers to try to catch the eggs in mid air, but was only able to catch one.

"Ultimate, catch 'em!" ordered Ultram.

"Mat-ti!" Ultimate caught the other two eggs with his psychic powers.

"Grrr," growled the nurse.

"Ultimate, Pikachu, try our mega shock combo!" ordered Ultram.

"Mega shock?" repeated Jay. He flipped out his Pokédex, but the attack wasn't mentioned.

Pikachu jumped on top of Ultimate. The two mice Pokémon then performed two attacks.

"What do you _think_ it is! It's an ultimate shocker and thunder attack," said the Pokédex.

Jay looked at his Pokédex. "You're speaking on your own."

"Yup! A little flaw the pro forgot to erase," said the Pokédex.

"I'll just turn you off, to keep quite." Jay quickly switched off his Pokédex.

The two shocked the nurse, forcing her to fall to the ground.

"You're . . . good. But you two won't survive . . ." The nurse disappeared.

Jay recalled Winger, and he and Ultra walked over to Ultram and his Pokémon. "Hey guys, long time no see, eh?"

Ultram nodded. "It's been awhile. We always seem to be stuck in some sort of cave, huh?"

Jay smiled. "Do I have a hell of a story to tell you."

"But what did the nurse mean by, we won't survive?" wondered Ultram.

As soon as his sentence was completed, there was a small rumbling and shaking. But within time, the shaking and rumbling increased and rocks were beginning to fall.

"It's an earthquake!" cried Jay.

Suddenly, Diglett and Dugtrio began popping up. The two groups of mole Pokémon were creating an earthquake.

"Here!" Ultram quickly handed Jay the two eggs.

"Right, now let's get out of here!" Jay picked up Ultra and began to run.

"Right behind ya!" Ultram picked up Pikachu and let Ultimate run along with him.

Jay continued running, but suddenly a Diglett popped up.

"_Dig_!" growled the Pokémon.

It took Jay a second to realize where it was, and suddenly tripped over it. One of his eggs went flying backwards. "_NO_!"

"I got it!" Ultram caught it in mid air. "Don't worry."

He could up and continued running. But as Jay was running, there was a giant crash behind him. He turned around, and there was a giant boulder behind him. "Ultram! Pikachu! Ultimate!"

"We're okay!" replied Ultram. "But we're trapped."

Suddenly, another giant boulder fell in front of Jay. He was trapped. "I have an idea. Ultram, use Ultimate's teleport attack to get you and the egg out of here! I'll use Ultra to teleport me!"

"Right!" replied Ultram.

Jay waited for the flash of light (which was Ultimate teleporting) before he told Ultra to teleport him, Ultra, and the eggs.

"Now," commanded Jay.

"Tra!" Ultra closed his eyes and they were all teleported onto a small bridge that was back near the Pokémon Center from before. In front of Jay and Ultra were Ultram, Pikachu, and Ultimate.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Ultram, shouting across the bridge.

Jay nodded. "I guess . . . I guess I'll come to you." Jay slowly walked across the bridge, holding the two eggs. Meanwhile, Ultra was on top of Jay's head.

They weren't even half way when they heard the sound of a jet approaching. Strangely enough, the jet was in the shape of a Fearow.

"It's Group Rocket's jet!" cried Jay. "_RUN_!" He turned around and started running back to the other end of the bridge (near the Pokémon Center).

Chapter Four: Decoy

Jay was running as fast as he could, but it was fast enough. Group Rocket's Fearow jet flew right through the bridge, cutting it in half.

"Grab onto the bridge!" ordered Jay, to Ultra, and to Ultram and Ultimate, who were on the other side of the bridge.

Jay clung onto bridge, with one hand, while the other hand had the eggs in them. But Jay couldn't pull himself up with just one hand, nor could he hold two eggs with one hand. "The eggs are slipping Ultra!"

"Ultra . . . ultra," replied Ultra.

"What if I miss?" asked Jay.

"Tra ra!" replied Ultram.

"You won't, right." Jay took a deep breath, and dropped one of the eggs down to Ultra. The mouse quickly caught it. But Jay still didn't have all the arms and legs to carry the one egg. He turned around to see Ultram and Ultimate climbing closer to the top.

"Face it Barial, you lose!" said a voice from the Fearow jet, which was hovering above Jay and Ultra. It was Fire Kat's voice. "Give us the eggs, and we _may_ help you!"

"Yeah _right_!" shouted Jay.

"It's your only choice," said Fire Kat. "Or, you could fall and we get your eggs anyway!"

"Hey! Hey! You, over there! Fearow jet!" Ultram was shouting form the other side of the bridge. He held up one of the eggs. "Is this what you're looking for!"

"The eggs!" growled Fire Kat, form the jet. "Ultram has the eggs! Jay's just a stupid decoy! All right, turn the jet around."

The Fearow jet turned around and headed straight towards Ultram, who had already begun running.

"Thank you Ultram," said Jay. "Now it's my turn." He looked down at Ultra. "We need some Pokémon help! Winger's still tired from his last battle, so I'll use my other flying Pokémon! Stung, I choose you!" He felt around on his belt and opened up Stung's Super Ball. The Butterfree/Beedrill mixture appeared behind them.

"Stung!" buzzed the bug.

"We need you to take these two eggs to the top," said Jay. He handed Stung one of the eggs, and Ultra handed Stung the other egg. "Got 'em?"

Stung nodded simply and flew up to the top.

Jay took a deep breath. "Now let's climb."

****

When Jay reached the top, he gave a sigh of relief for a moment. Then he groaned the next.

{Well look who's here!} Haunter, along with several large Charizard, was hovering Jay's Stung, holding the eggs. {We aren't as dumb as Group Rocket. We realize that Ultram had _one_ of the eggs, while you had the other two.}

Jay glared. "I am getting sick of you and your stupid Pokémon!" He grabbed his Pokédex and changed his Pokémon group. He then selected three Super Balls. "This is gonna be a long shot, but Flamed, Tentablast, Venustoise, I choose you!"

Out of threw Super Balls appeared three of his powerful water Super Pokémon.

"And of course, Psyghost go!" Jay threw another Super Ball, revealing his talking ghost Pokémon.

{I'm ready for battle!} said Psyghost.

{You'll never defeat us,} replied Haunter.

"Now, Wurm, Electric Orb," ordered Jay. He threw two more Super Balls, and out of them appeared three more Pokémon.

Haunter hovered over Jay and his Pokémon. {Do you _really_ think that you and your band of weakling Pokémon could possibly defeat the power of The Master!}

"The Master?" repeated Jay.

{Charizard, attack!} Haunter ordered.

"All Pokémon, attack those Charizard!" ordered Jay. "But Ultra, go help Stung! Psyghost, take out Haunter!"

Venustoise and Tentablast nodded solemnly, noting that they were listening to Jay again and went into battle. Even Flamed, who didn't nod, went into battle. This was one battle Jay alone would win against the evil Pokémon.

Chapter Five: The Chase Continues

Ultram ran at full speed away from the Fearow jet (who now belong to Group Rocket as he discovered).

"You can't escape us!" growled Fire Kat, from the Fearow jet.

"That's what you think! Pikachu, _thunder_!" ordered Ultram.

Pikachu stopped running and turned around. "_Pikachu_!" Pikachu sent a giant bolt of electricity at the Fearow jet. But Fearow jet's shields seemed to absorb the thunder attack, and then sent Pikachu's attack right back at them.

"Pikachu, _run_!" cried Ultram. "To the forest ahead!" Ultram, holding the egg, darted into forest.

"Ti mate!" Ultimate chased after Ultram.

"Pika pi!" cried Pikachu, following after Ultram.

****

"Great, they've entered the forest," grumbled Fire Kat. "Land the jet!"

"Who made you the boss of this mission?" asked Mike.

"Yeah!" agreed Nelly and Mick.

"Because I'm able to blow fire! You guys can only run." Fire Kat laughed evilly.

Mike held up two Super Balls. "But then again, we have our Pokémon!"

"And then again, Ultram's getting away with the _eggs_!" growled Fire Kat. "Land the stupid plane!"

"Yes sir," muttered the three Group Rocket members.

****

Ultram continued running as fast as he could, through the forest, trying to get as far away from Group Rocket's Fearow jet.

He kept on running until-

**THUD!**

"Ow!" cried Ultram. "Watch where you're running, Group Rocket's chasing after me!"

"I thought Group Rocket was chasing after Jay." The boy Ultram had bumped into looked at him for a moment. "Hey, aren't you Ultram? You're Dee, Jay, and Agua's friend? I'm Jason, we met back on the Arachnid Island!"

"Oh yeah! Jason! I need help," said Ultram. He showed Jason one of the eggs. "Group Rocket thinks I have the other eggs, and they're chasing after me."

"Are Dee and Agua still stuck at the Group Rocket base?" asked Jason.

"Probably, I'm not sure." Ultram sighed. "But I don't think the two of us can defeat Group Rocket."

"The two of us aren't." Jason turned around, and at least five other trainers were there. "I've brought reinforcements!"

****

"Ultram, come out here, and we'll spare your friends!" shouted Fire Kat into the forest.

"All we want are the eggs!" said Nelly. "They aren't even yours! If you give us Jay's eggs, we'll give you one and you can join Group Rocket, as our eighth member."

Ultram's head popped out of the forest. "Really? I can keep one?"

"Really!" said Mick.

"Okay, I guess." Ultram walked out and showed them the egg. "Actually, I have some bad news for you. I'm not alone."

Jason, and the other trainers, dropped from the trees. Jason quickly shouted, "All right everyone, attack!"

Chapter Six: The Emergency

Kelly laughed. "Well, the Fearow jet as landed, which means they've probably gotten the eggs and their abducting your friends."

"Friends?" repeated Dee.

"Yes, it seems Ultram, Jason, and a few other trainers are 'attacking' Group Rocket." Nick laughed. "Your friends are in over their heads."

Kike laughed at Dee and Agua. "And by the looks of it, Jay's not among them. I'd say Jay fell down the bridge!"

"No!" cried Dee and Agua. The two tried breaking through the bars, but it was useless.

"Losers," replied Nick. The three Group Rocket members walked away, probably to get something to eat or contact their boss.

"We have to get out of here," said Dee.

"But how do we get out?" asked Agua. "Fire Orb's all ready tried melting the bars."

"And all of our Pokémon are on the other side of the room." Dee sighed.

"Well, not all of them." Agua felt around in her pocket and revealed a Poké Ball with a red **X** on it. "Gyarados."

Dee nodded. "Go for it."

Agua held her hand out of the cage and opened up the Poké Ball. "All right Gyarados, we need _you_."

The Poké Ball opened up out of the ball appeared the giant water serpent Pokémon. It roared loudly.

"Gyarados, I order you to stay where you are!" commanded Agua.

The giant serpent roared and shot a hyper beam at the Group Rocket wall. The Pokémon then slammed into the water, smashing it. Afterwards, Gyarados used its hyrdo pumps on Group Rocket's machinery and then biting the table in half.

"What's going on!" cried Kelly as she walked in.

"What!" Nick and Kike followed after Kelly. "Oh dear god!"

"It's . . . it's . . . it's _Gyarados_!" cried Kelly.

Kike stepped up. "Ivytortle, I choose you!" Kike threw a Super Ball, revealing the fighting water/grass Pokémon. "Use your vines to control that thing!"

"Ivy," agreed Ivytortle. Vines extended from its back and wrapped around Agua's Gyarados, trying to stop it from destroying the base.

"Fire Orb, use your ember attack!" Dee smiled. "Aim for the table."

"Orb!" Fire Orb shot a bullet of fire from their cage and at the table. The table exploded in fire and flames. The keys and their Poké Balls fell from the table. The keys fell several feet away.

Meanwhile, Gyarados inhaled and shot a blast of energy at Ivytortle, using its hyper beam attack.

"Grrr, Alakazam go!" Kelly threw a Poké Ball, revealing her psychic Pokémon.

"Al a." Alakazam turned to Gyarados.

Gyarados turned towards Alakazam.

They stared at each other for awhile before Gyarados slowly opened its mouth, absorbing energy for the hyper beam.

"Kazam!" Alakazam quickly created a light screen, trying to block the attack.

"Dos!" growled Gyarados. It shot the blast of energy at Gyarados, but the hyper beam simply was phased out when it hit the light screen.

"This fight's gonna go on for awhile," replied Kelly.

"You can say that again," mumbled Dee.

Chapter Seven: The Defeats . . .

"**Char**!" Haunter's Charizard were extremely strong, and were defeating Flamed, Tentablast, Venustoise, Wurm, and Electric Orb.

{It is useless to try Psyghost,} replied Haunter. {You know my powered up Pokémon are going to win.}

{Never,} said Psyghost. It hovered up into the air. {Psychic _blast_!} Psyghost created a giant blast of psychic energy at all the Charizard and at Haunter.

"Now Ultra!" ordered Jay.

"Tra!" Ultra lunged at the Stung. Ultra grabbed the egg from Stung and landed on the other side of the battle.

"Out of my way!" Jay rushed through the crowd of Pokémon, trying to get to his two remaining eggs.

Haunter turned towards Jay. {I see! You're trying to distract me!} Haunter teleported in front of Jay, trying to stop him, but Jay just ran through Haunter. {I feel so pathetic.}

Jay landed on the ground and hugged Ultra and the eggs.

{Ignore the other Pokémon!} Haunter ordered. {Charizard, all attacks on Jay and Ultra!}

****

Fire Kat sighed, as Group Rocket was being badly beaten by Jason's friends and Ultram. "All for those stupid eggs! I say if we get Ultram out of the way, we have a better chance. Of course!" Fire Kat turned around and headed back to the Fearow jet.

Fire Kat quickly walked up the ramp and towards the shield power up . . . thing.

"Yeah, what the hell is that anyway?" wondered Fire Kat.

The feline looked outside, suddenly the clouds parted and a giant light shined down upon the Fearow jet. A booming voice replied: "I don't know."

Fire Kat nodded. "Okay." The cat inhaled then shot a fire blast at the shield power up . . . thing and charged it with a blast of fire.

The cat turned to the gun control and turned the gun towards Ultram. "Good bye, Jay Barial-wannabe!" Fire Kat fired the blast of fire.

****

"Zam!" Alakazam used metronome, and sent a shadow ball at Gyarados, but the giant serpent dodged it.

"Dos!" Gyarados lunged at Alakazam; jaws opened wide, ready to bite down on the psychic Pokémon, but missed.

Alakazam used metronome again then created Lugia's mighty air beam attack and shot it at Gyarados, just as it opened its mouth to charge for its hyper beam. Instead, Gyarados charged the air beam attack into the hyper beam. When Gyarados unleashed hyper beam, it was a mixture between hyper beam and air beam.

"Ka zam!" Alakazam dodged out of the way.

Unfortunately, the hyper/air beam went straight towards Dee, Agua, and Fire Orb's cage.

"You know, this only happens to us," replied Dee.

Chapter Eight: The Miracles . . .

{Charizard, all attacks on Jay and Ultra!} Haunter ordered.

All the Charizard ignored Jay's remaining Pokémon and inhaled, then shot a blast of fire shaped like a star.

"It's a fire blast!" cried Jay. "So this is how it's all going to end.

But suddenly, time seemed to stop as two cracks appeared on Jay's eggs. They were hatching. From the eggs, a bluish light and a giant purplish light shot up from the cracks and up above Jay. The lights were light screen and a barrier; the Pokémon from inside the egg had created them. The two psychic walls circled around them, like a giant dome, protecting them from the Charizard's fire blast attack. The blasts of fire just phased out when the hit the walls.

The eggs continued glowing and hatched open.

"Tra ra tra!" cried Ultra. "Ul ult!"

****

"Pika _chu_!" cried Pikachu.

"Huh?" Ultram turned around to see Group Rocket's Fearow jet's eyes lighting up (two of the guns were in the eyes) with fire and flames and shot straight towards.

"Chu!" Pikachu leaped towards Ultram and tried to stop the blast of fire with his body, but Pikachu knew it was no use.

Then, the egg Ultram had began to shake and a small crack opened on the top of the egg and a giant flash of yellow light appeared from the egg. The light was the surge of electric energy coming from the egg. A _giant_ thunder shield had shot out from the egg and circled around Ultram, Pikachu, and the egg. The Fearow jet's fire blast attack simply exploded on the shield, not harming Ultram.

The egg cracked again and fully opened.

"Pi chu!" cried Pikachu.

****

Fire Orb closed his eyes and suddenly began glowing. Fire Orb was reaching for a power within him to stop the air/hyper beam. There seemed to be something within him that could try to stop the attack. Maybe it was Fire Orb's psychic abilities; maybe it was what Ash found special about him . . .

"The beam's heading for the cage!" cried Agua.

But then, Gyarados' air/hyper beam seemed to move and instead of hitting the center of the cage the beam smashed into the top of the cage and part of the wall. The lid of the cage exploded, letting Dee, Agua, and Fire Orb escape the cage.

****

From the eggs revealed a small version of Mew, and a mini version of Ultra.

"It's Litatra and Mewie!" shouted Jay's Pokédex. "Don't flip me open, you don't have the time!"

{Grrr,} growled the Haunter.

Suddenly, the two invisible screens disappear.

{Perfect!} Haunter laughed. {You'll never defeat us now!}

"Make them use metronome," suggested the Pokédex.

"Huh? Oh right! Ultra, use your metronome!" commanded Jay.

Ultra waved his fingers in the airs and suddenly, grass shot up creating a wall of leafs, but they were simply burned away by the fire blast.

"This is gonna take forever." Jay sighed.

"_Mew_!" Mewie hovered in front of Jay, waving its fingers back and forth.

"Lit ta tra!" Litatra walked in front of Ultra, waving its fingers back and forth.

Jay gave confused look. "What's going on."

"Mewie, mew!" Mew cupped its small hands together, and electric, psychic, water, fire, and all the other types of energy gathered together. Mew shot a beam of all the attacks put in one at the herd of Charizard.

"Tra!" Litatra charged up with a giant bolt of power. Even the clouds above seem to gather with energy. A bolt of lightning shot downs and charged up Litatra. Tons of bolts of lightning were charging up Litatra. Then, the small moue shot a blast of electricity like Jay had never seen at the Charizard.

The two blasts knocked out all of Haunter's Pokémon.

From inside Jay's pocket, there was a noise. "Litatra's attack was a thunder blast which is probably the strongest electric attack, and Mewie's attack was ultimate, a mixture of every single Pokémon, not Super Pokémon, attack."

****

The Master sighed as his plan slowly fell apart again. "Being in charge around here is giving me too many headaches. I need the perfect plan, and the perfect warrior, to defeat this annoyance: Barial."

Then, a brilliant plan came to mind. "But I'll need the help of a human to do this. And I know just the perfect person to do this."

****

"Whoa! Whoa! A Pichu!" cried Ultram.

"What!" cried Fire Kat from the Fearow jet. "Well I'll just have to try this again!"

Ultram looked at the baby Pikachu and sighed. "I dunno. There just seems to be something special about you. Pichu, thundershock!"

"Pi!" Pichu waddled in front of Ultram and charged up with electricity.

Not too far away, Ultram could see bolts of lightning racing towards the battle. Suddenly the bolts were right in front of him. Five bolts hit the small Pichu, charging it up.

"Hah ha!" laughed Fire Kat, as the Fearow jet shot a blast of fire at Ultram, Pikachu, and Pichu.

"Pi, pi, pi! Pi _chu_!" Pichu created a giant thundershock, which phased out the fire blast. The thundershock entered the Fearow jet, before the gun barrels had closed. When it entered the jet, the Fearow jet seemed to glow and explode.

Chapter Nine: The True Defeat

"Wha! Fire Kat's blasting off again!" cried Fire Kat, as the Fearow jet exploded.

"Huh!" cried Nelly. "What happened?"

"Me!" Ultram jumped in front of Nelly.

Nelly laughed. "I don't think so! Raichu, thunderbolt!"

Ultram smiled. "My perfect shock combo! Ultimate, use ultimate shocker! Pikachu, thunder! Pichu, thundershock! Mega shock combo!"

Pikachu and Ultimate stepped forward, and Pichu leaped up on their shoulders. "Pi _chu_!" The three Pokémon used their electric attacks and shocked Group Rocket.

"You know it just had to happen to me," mumbled Mike.

"Shut up!" growled Mick.

"Eh, what do either of you know?" replied Nelly.

"Group Rocket's blasting off again!"

Ultram turned to Jason. "Man, we still have to get Dee and Agua at the Group Rocket base."

"We'll need one of my trainees to help us," said Jason.

"I may be of some help. Flamed, go!" A girl, around Jay's age, threw a Super Ball and revealed a giant Flamed. "I _am_ Sasha, one of Meager Village's newest and strongest trainers!"

Ultram raised an eyebrow. "Well, you're gonna have to help save Meager Village's number two's friends. Jay Barial's friends, Dee and Agua." He looked at Ultimate, Pikachu, and Pichu. "Can your Flamed carry me, Jason, you, and my Pokémon."

"Sure." Sasha hopped on Flamed's head, while Jason and Ultram grabbed onto Flamed'' shoulders. Ultimate was on Ultram's back, Pikachu was on Ultimate's back, and Pichu was on Pikachu's back.

****

{How did you do that Barial, with your _new_ Pokémon, I don't know.} Haunter hovered above the fallen Charizard. {But you'll pay.}

"Oh, I'm scared." Jay rolled his eyes. "Stung, twin needle!"

"Stung!" buzzed Jay's bug Pokémon. It stung its two front stingers into Haunter.

"Haunt!" cried Haunter.

"Psyghost, psychic attack!" ordered Jay.

{Yeah right, I'm out of here!} Haunter teleported away, and all of the fallen Charizard disappeared too.

"Is that the last of him?" wondered Jay.

"Of course not!" shouted Jay's upgraded Pokédex. "Dumba-"

"Hey! Remember, this story is rated G!" said Jay. "Though they big author in the sky may have to change it to PG."

The clouds parted again and a light shined down upon Jay. "Maybe later."

"Okay." Jay turned around where the bridge was, and flying across the bridge was a Flamed, and Jason, his old friend Sasha from Meager Village, Ultram and his Pokémon (including a Pichu!).

"Jay!" shouted Ultram.

"Ultram! Jason!" shouted Jay. "Where are you going!"

"To help save Dee and Agua!" answered Jason.

"Right! Pokémon, return!" Jay recalled his Pokémon. He opened up his Pokédex, which was all ready beeping and rearranging his group.

"See, I _am_ helpful," said the Pokédex.

"Winger, I choose you!" Jay threw Winger's Super Ball into the air and out flew his flying Pokémon. It landed on the ground and Jay and his Pokémon climbed on. "To the Group Rocket base!"

Chapter Ten: Party Crashers

Agua and Dee leaped towards their Super and Poké Balls.

"Butterfree, Ice Orb, Gyaronix, we need you!" ordered Agua.

"Articuno, Auqtrias, Rocky!" commanded Dee.

The six Pokémon popped out of their Super and Poké Balls.

"You must be pooped! Thanks for not listening to me. Gyarados, return!" Agua held out Gyarados' Poké Ball and recalled it.

Kelly, Nick, and Kike glared at Dee and Agua.

"You're not gonna win! Go Ratorina!" Kelly threw a Super Ball, revealing her rat Pokémon. "Alakazam, return!"

"Flamed, Ivytortle, Charizard!" ordered Kike.

"Snake Glare, Rhyoran!" said Nick.

The six Pokémon stared each other down (Fire Orb was resting in the corner after moving the hyper/air beam).

"Attack!" ordered Kelly.

"Go!" said Dee and Agua.

"_Free_!" Butterfree's psybeam hit Ratorina hard, sending it flying backwards.

"Iccce," hissed Ice Orb, hit Flamed with its ice beam at full strength, freezing over the dragon.

"Ar!" growled Articuno. Its blizzard attack froze Ivytortle's plant, giving Ivytortle the old shoulder. Ivytortle fell backwards in pain.

Auqtrias opened its mouth and shot its hydro pumps at Charizard, sending it flying backwards.

Gyaronix gave a mighty and loud growl, using its take down attack on Snake Glare, smashing the snake into the wall.

"Rock!" Rocky jumped into the air and karate chopped Rhyoran in the back. The Pokémon's rock layers cracked.

But suddenly, Rhyoran began to glow and grow.

"Rhyoran's evolving into Rhyoking!" said Nick happily. "Horn drill attack!"

"Stop it with explosive punch," commanded Dee.

"Rock!" Rocky leaped at full speed at Rhyoking's chest. When the punch contacted the chest, there was a giant explosion, also sending Rhyoking flying backwards. Its head was spinning with confusion after the attack.

"Return!" ordered Group Rocket.

Kelly listened for a moment. "Anyone else hear an incoming noise!"

**THUD!**

The Fearow jet crashed right in the middle of the base, while Nelly, Kike, and Mike landed in front of their other friends.

"Hold it right there guys!" It was Jay this time. It was on his Winger, with Ultra and a new Pokémon. "You aren't getting away with my friends!"

"Yeah! We won't let ya!" agreed Ultram, who was with a girl and Jason on a Flamed, obviously not Jay's Flamed. "Pikachu, Pichu, thunderwave!"

"_Chu_!" said the two Pokémon. "Pi!" They both send waves of thunder at Group Rocket, paralyzing them.

"Now, Ultra, Litatra, Mewie, psytoss them now!" said Jay.

"Ult tra!"

"La tra!"

"Mew e!"

The three Pokémon used their psychic energy to left the seven Group Rocket members from their base and into the sky.

"Group Rocket's finally blast off!" cried Group Rocket.

"Rock!" said Rocky happily.

"Auqtrias!" agreed Auqtrias.

Suddenly, Dee's two Pokémon both began to glow and evolve.

"Yes! Finally!" Dee jumped up and down with joy. "Rocky's evolving into Rocker and Auqtrias is evolving into Lugia!"

Agua looked up at Jay's Winger, and Jay's new Pokémon. "Who's the little guy?"

Chapter Eleven: Closer Than Expected

After escaping the Group Rocket hideout, everyone started chatting and talking and catching up on things, and introducing new people and Pokémon.

"Sasha lived across the street from me in Meager Village," explained Jay. "She was one of the seven trainers that day to receive a Pokémon I was the last person that day to receive my Pokémon."

"She journeyed with me when her Flare's mate died," said Jason.

"And what about these little guys." Dee picked up Litatra from off the ground.

"Litatra, Mewie, and Pichu came from the eggs," replied Jay. "I know about Pichu's info, but what about Litatra and Mewie."

"Hey! What about me!" shouted a voice form Jay's pocket.

"Oh, and my upgraded Pokédex can talk," said Jay. He pulled out his Pokédex. "Could you kindly tell me Litatra and Mewie's information."

"Not kindly," replied the Pokédex. "Mewie, a newborn baby Super Pokémon - This Super Pokémon has the almost exact DNA Mew. It is a little bit weaker because it is suppose to be the younger form of it, yet it learns certain Super Pokémon attacks because it is a Super Pokémon. Evolves into Mew. And Litatra An electric/psychic mouse Super Pokémon - Also a younger, altered version of a Pokémon, Litatra is a younger, swifter, lighter, and more agile form of Litatra. Its attacks are most the same as Ultra, with a small difference, but not exactly stronger than Ultra's. Evolves into Ultra."

"Cool," said Jay. He smiled. "It's a shame Pichu can't join me an my super cool team."

"If I don't have Pichu, then my mega shock, isn't really a mega shock." Ultram smiled. "Though, if you want, Pichu and I can join up with you guys, so Jay can keep tabs on him."

"Oh, of course, just so I can keep tabs on him," said Jay.

"Oh, Barial, the professor forgot to mention something to you," said Sasha. "In two months, the starting trainers will be reuniting back at Meager Village, a week and a half before the Pokémon League Games."

Jay nodded.

"It's good to have met you guys again." Jason held out his hand. "It's been an honor battling with you guys."

"Of course!" Jay, Dee, and Agua all held out their hands and shook Jason's.

"See you in two months Sasha." Jay shook the hand of his rival, Sasha.

Sasha and Jason headed back towards their fellow trainers.

"So, where to next?" asked Ultram, as he picked up Pichu and Pikachu stayed by his side (Ultimate had been recalled into his Super Ball).

"I dunno." Jay picked up Litatra, while Mewie was hovering around Jay's head, and Ultra was at Jay's feet.

"We _were_ heading to Sparse Town, remember," reminded Dee. Fire Orb hovered by Dee.

"I feel left out," muttered Agua.

"Really! Sparse Town's down the hill." Ultram pointed ahead and a small town was just ahead of them.

"Yes! I'm gonna earn another badge soon!" said Jay happily. "Let's go!" Jay ran happily down the hill, with Ultra and Mewie following after him.

****

"Mew, you have failed our master," growled Mewtwo, up in Mewtwo's hideout in the clouds. "You, Haunter, and Psycho! You have failed to get the eggs."

"Does The Master know?" asked Mew.

"Of course," said Mewtwo, "but The Master had something else to focus on. And surprisingly, The Master wasn't mad, The Master was disappointed."

"I can see why The Master wanted those eggs," replied Mew. "Pichu, Litatra, and Mewie are mysteriously strong, like Ultra and Fire Orb and Jay and his friends."

"But don't worry, The Master has another plan." Mewtwo smiled.

"Another plan?" repeated Mew.

****

"Fools," growled Teria, "you failed to get the Pokémon eggs! And did you fail to defeat Jay and his friends?"

"Yes," replied Group Rocket.

"I see now that mixing Team Rocket and Group Missile will probably just mean that there will be more failures." Teria sighed. "Split up into your normal groups again, though Group Missile, I may have a special assignment for you. Since you were all tests subjects, you will not be demoted."

"Yes sir!" said Group Rocket happily. They signed off Teria's video phone.

Teria turned around in his chair. "Well, now that they're occupied, they shouldn't be any trouble in this 'plan' of yours. What is my part in this?"

"The boy called Barial is destroying your organization," replied the giant, dark, Pokémon who was calling itself The Master. "The boy is stopping my troops from doing what I wish to do. We have a common enemy. And if we create the ultimate warrior, we'll be able to stop him. So, I want you to keep a close eye on Barial as this experiment goes on."

"Of course, that's what you need me for." Teria smirked. "The 'experiment'. This shall be the perfect plan . . . partner." Teria held out his hand.

The Master simply teleported out of Teria's room.

****

What is the plan Teria and The Master creating to defeat our hero? Who knows? But in the meantime, Jay's journey to Sparse Town concludes as he challenges the Rare Gym leader. But will he win against the powerful Pokémon. Find out in _The Eighth Gym_.


	31. The Eighth Gym (31)

****

SUPER

POKéMON

Jay challenges the leader

of the Rare Gym.

**__**

Episode XXXI

****

The Eighth Gym

Jay Barial

Chapter One: But Before Sparse . . .

Jay continued running down the hill towards Sparse Town, holding his new baby Super Pokémon, Litatra, with Mewie hovering beside him, and Ultra running not too far away from him.

This would be Jay's eighth gym in the Pokémon League, which brought him closer to his goal.

But as Jay was running, he suddenly tripped over something, and Jay went tumbling down the hill.

"Ah!" cried Jay, as he went rolling down the hill.

"Tra!" cried Litatra, who went flying up into the air.

"Tra ra tra!" cried Ultra. The psychic mouse leaped towards Litatra, but Ultra's pre-evolved form fell passed Ultra. Luckily, Mewie had teleported in front of Ultra and Litatra landed softly on Mewie. The two began laughing and playing.

"And that's why you aren't allowed to run down hills," said Dee, as she walked down towards Jay, followed by Agua, Ultram, Pikachu, and Pichu.

"What'd ya trip on anyway?" asked Ultram, holding out his hand offering to help Jay up.

"No thanks." Jay tried getting, but only ended up stumbling backwards and falling down the hill again.

"What did Jay trip over?" Agua turned around and there was a small rock of ice.

"Ice?" wondered Ultram.

"That's right losers!" Suddenly, a trainer jumped out in front of Ultram. "Well, well, Barial, it's me!"

Ultram scratched his head in confusion.

"Oh! You're not Jay." The trainer turned around and leaped down the hill landing in front of Jay. "Well, well, Barial, it's me!"

"Blake," growled Jay. He slowly got up. "What do you want?"

Blake smirked. "My grandpa said that you were heading out to Sparse Town, so I was hoping to intercept you."

"Translation: He was following Barial," said a voice from Jay's pocket, his Pokédex. "He wants to challenge you before you reach Meager Village for the seven way battle."

"How come your Pokédex is talking?" asked Blake. He then looked at Ultra, Litatra, and Mewie. "And who are the two new babies?"

"Professor Oak gave me a test beta version of the next Pokédex," answered Jay. "And the little Mew is Mewie, the pre-evolved form of Mew. The baby Ultra is Litatra, the pre-evolved Ultra. My three eggs recently hatched." Jay smirked. "I bet you don't have any eggs."

Blake revealed an egg. "My grandpa gave the other six of us eggs, since he found out you had three eggs." He looked around. "Where's your other Pokémon?"

"Pi!" growled Pichu.

"Ultram received Pichu," replied Jay.

Ultram nodded and picked up Pichu. He happily played around with his new Pokémon.

"How about a battle!" said Jay.

"Thought you'd never ask." Blake smiled. "Three Pokémon."

Chapter Two: Another Rival Battle

Jay nodded. "Right! Ultra, I choose you!"

"Tra!" Ultra quickly leaped in front of his trainer.

Blake nodded and threw a Super Ball. "Ultimate Orb, go!"

"Orb!" screeched the psychic Orb evolution.

"Ultra, use your thunder attack," ordered Jay.

Ultra nodded and sparked up with electricity. "Tra ra!" Ultra sent bolts of electricity flying towards Blake's Ultimate Orb.

Blake nodded. "Reflect!"

"_Orb_!" Ultimate Orb created a reflective light screen in front of it, but Ultra's thunder attack broke through the screen. "Ult!" cried Ultimate Orb.

Blake gasped, but shook it off. "Ultimate Orb, psytoss!"

"Ult ti orb!" Ultimate Orb used its psychic powers to turn the electricity around and send it flying towards Ultra again.

"Ultra tra." Ultra used his psychic powers to teleport out of the way of the bolts of electricity.

"Ultra, slam attack!" said Jay.

Ultra darted at Ultimate Orb, and slammed into the Ultimate Orb, sending it rolling, but it didn't look badly hurt.

"Thunderwave!" ordered Jay.

Ultra launched itself upon Blake's Ultimate Orb, getting ready to paralyze it.

"Psychic _blast_!" ordered Blake.

"Orb!" Ultimate Orb's psychic powers sent Ultra flying backwards up into the air.

Blake smirked. "Now fight its slam with your slam! Ultimate Orb, use your slam attack!"

Ultimate Orb hovered below the falling Ultra, then shot up at full speed at Ultra sending it flying back upwards.

"Ultra, use your ultra shocker!" ordered Jay.

"Ultra tra ra . . ." The sky around Ultra shook with the rumble of thunder and a bolt of lightning shot down and charged up Ultra. "**Tra!**" Ultra sent a blast of electricity down towards Ultimate Orb.

"Light screen," ordered Blake. "The best screen ya got!"

"Orb!" Ultimate Orb focused hard on created a strong and solid light screen above the Orb.

Jay nodded. "Ultra, use your speed to used a powerful thunder kick!"

"**ULTRA**!" Ultra shot downwards towards Ultimate Orb's light screen, and broke through it.

"Huh!" cried Blake.

Ultra kicked Ultimate Orb, releasing a powerful shock, while Ultra's ultra shocker hit Ultimate Orb too.

"Ultimate Orb, return!" Blake recalled Ultimate Orb into its Super Ball, then selected another Super Ball. "Electric Orb, I choose you!"

"Elect!" growled Electric Orb, as it emerged from the Super Ball.

"Electric Orb, body slam," ordered Blake.

Jay nodded. "Ultra, agility."

"Tra!" Ultra leaped from his spot, dodging Electric Orb's attack.

"Double team," commanded Blake.

"Orb!" Electric Orb circled around Ultra. The electrical orb Pokémon was circling around so fast, it seemed like there were ten Electric Orb circling around him.

"Body slam," ordered Blake.

Electric Orb suddenly stopped moving and slammed into Ultra, sending the Pokémon. The slam had ended up paralyzing Ultra.

"Electric Orb, flash attack!" said Blake.

"Elect!" Electric Orb glowed from its electricity and created a bright and brilliant flash of light, blinding poor Ultra.

Chapter Three: The Orbital Battle

"It's okay, Ultra return," ordered Jay.

Ultra slowly walked towards Jay, still utterly blind and partly paralyzed.

Jay selected his Woolie Ball. "Woolie, I choose you!" Jay threw the Woolie Ball, revealing his five armed doll Super Pokémon.

"Wool!" growled Woolie.

Blake gave a confused look as he looked at Jay's Woolie. "What the hell's that!" Blake shrugged. "I don't need no Pokédex to figure this one out! Electric Orb, use your ultimate shocker!"

Jay smiled, while Electric Orb charged up for its attack.

"Elect ric orb . . ." Electric Orb slowly charged up with electricity. "Orb, _orb_!" Electric Orb sent a mighty shock straight towards Woolie, but Woolie just absorbed the electricity into it.

"Woolie, triple punch," said Jay.

Woolie went straight at Electric Orb and punched the orb three times. But with every punch came a deadly shock!

"Woolie, wrap attack," ordered Jay.

Blake was still utterly confused what happened. "Okay, Electric Orb, thunderwave!"

"Electric Orb!" Electric Orb sent a blast of electricity at Woolie, who just absorbed the attack again.

"Wool!" Woolie shot a small piece of wool at Electric Orb, which quickly wrapped it up. Once Woolie had completely wrapped up Electric Orb, the doll unleashed the thunderwave upon Electric Orb, paralyzing it.

"It absorbs electric attacks!" shouted Jay to Blake. "Woolie, seismic toss!"

Woolie nodded and began spinning Electric Orb around and around. Finally, Woolie released the string and sent Electric Orb flying towards a rock.

"Orb!" cried Electric Orb as it hit the rock.

Blake sighed. "Electric Orb, return." Blake held out a Super Ball and recalled it into the ball. Then Blake smirked. "Ya know Barial, you have your little Ultra who takes after you, and I've been thinking, maybe that's what I need. A Pokémon that takes after me, and hasn't evolved yet."

Jay shook his head. "Ultra doesn't _want_ to evolve, unlike you forcing it _not_ to evolve!"

"Whatever," replied Blake. "What I'm trying to say is, I may have a Pokémon that takes after me and is super strong!" Blake grabbed another Super Ball and threw it onto the field. "Orb, I choose you!"

"Orb!" screeched the Orb, as it hovered out of the ball.

"All right Woolie, tackle attack," said Jay. "This battle should be easy."

"Orb, use your agility," commanded Blake.

Orb nodded then dodged out of Woolie's tackle. Woolie turned around and tried tackling Orb again, but it seemed to quick for poor little Woolie.

Blake smiled as he said, "Orb, hyper beam!"

Orb lifted itself into the air and then shot a giant beam of energy at Woolie. The blast hit Woolie hard.

"Now, body slam," ordered Blake.

Orb hovered around the stunned Woolie's head for a moment, then dropped down at full speed at Woolie.

"Wool!" Woolie cried in pain, as Orb paralyzed it with the body slam.

"Now, finish it off, take down," ordered Blake.

Orb went straight at Woolie at full speed and slammed into Woolie's gut.

Chapter Four: Useless Orb

"Woolie, return!" Jay recalled the stunned Woolie into its Woolie Ball. Then Jay selected a Super Ball. "Let's see if Orb really is better than its evolved forms! Electric Orb, I choose you!" Jay hurled the Super Ball into the field revealing _his_ Orb Pokémon.

"Orb!" screeched the two Orb Pokémon.

"Orb, hyper beam attack," ordered Blake.

Jay smiled. "Electric Orb, light screen attack!"

Orb collected raw energy again and sent a giant beam of it at Electric Orb. Luckily, Jay's Pokémon put up a light screen that blocked Orb's hyper beam attack.

"That should have weakened it, _take down_," ordered Blake.

Jay smirked. "Body slam."

"Orb!" Orb went full speed at Electric Orb's light screen, smashing right through it and headed towards Electric Orb.

"Elect!" Electric Orb slammed into Orb first, by body slamming it. When Electric Orb lifted itself up, a paralyzed Orb lay on the ground.

"Good job Electric Orb." Jay smiled.

"Yeah, you're a strong electric Pokémon," agreed Ultram.

Suddenly, Electric Orb turned to Ultram. Electric Orb glowed a strange, bright, yellow color. It seemed to be . . . extra excited to see Ultram.

But Jay shook off the weird feeling. "Electric Orb, ultimate shocker!"

Electric Orb ignored Jay and hovered over to Ultram. Electric Orb circled around the trainer with joy and delight.

"What's he doing?" asked Ultram.

"Electric Orb!" shouted Jay. "Use your ultimate shocker on Orb!"

Electric Orb stopped circling around him and stopped glowing. It then used ultimate shocker on Jay. Electric Orb was enraged and ignoring him again.

Jay frowned.

"Ha! I win!" said Blake. He glared at Orb. "Though it was only because of a stupid fluke!" He recalled Orb into its Super Ball. "All right Orb, let's go to the Pokémon Center." Blake headed towards Sparse Town's Pokémon Center.

Jay turned to Electric Orb. "Yeah! Electric Orb! I thought you were listening to me again!"

"Orb, _orb_! Electric tric! Orb electric orb!" growled Electric Orb.

"You don't to be trained by me!" cried Jay. Tears suddenly filled his eyes. "You want to be trained by Ultram?"

"Orb!" said Electric Orb, with the nod of the head. "Electric orb, electric orb!"

Jay frowned. "Oh. You like him better. I see."

"Electric Orb," said Electric Orb. "Orb, elect orb, orb electric."

"Nothing personal, but he needs me for better Pokémon," translated Jay. "Though you'll always be my favorite." Jay's frowned turned into a smiled. "True, Ultram does need a few more Pokémon, and Electric Orb would fit perfectly into his group." Jay handed Ultram Electric Orb's Super Ball.

"Are you serious," whispered Dee. "You giving _Ultram_ your Electric Orb?"

"Fire orb, orb, fire," explained Fire Orb. "Orb, orb, orb."

"That's true," said Dee. "Jay is doing that right thing, just like I'll have to do with you sometime soon . . ."

Ultram excepted Jay's Super Ball. "Thank you Barial." He held out the Super Ball. "Electric Orb, return!"

"Now let's head off to Sparse Town!" suggested Agua, trying to break the tension.

Jay then looked around. "Mewie! Litatra! Where'd they go?"

Chapter Five: Gone with the Wind of Golomoth

Agua bent down towards Ultra. "Do you know where they went?"

Ultra shook his head. "Tra ra."

"Right." Dee turned to Pikachu and Pichu. "Do you guys know where they went?"

"Chu," replied Pikachu sadly.

"Pi!" Pichu leaped from Ultram's grasp and started racing down the hill.

"Pichu!" cried Ultram, and began chasing after his new baby Pokémon.

"Pi chu!" cried Pikachu, also running down the hill after Ultram and Pichu.

Jay sighed. "This should be fun."

"Maybe Pichu knows where Litatra and Mewie are," suggested Agua.

Jay nodded. "Right! Then we'll need speed to hurry us up!" He selected a Super Ball. "Winger, I choose you!"

"My Pokémon will be you, Articuno!" ordered Dee.

"We need you, Gyaronix!" said Agua.

Winger, Articuno, and Gyaronix emerged from their Super Balls, ready to aid their trainers.

Jay, Dee, Fire Orb, and Ultra hopped onto the backs of their flying Pokémon and took off after Ultram, Pikachu, and Pichu. Meanwhile, Agua climbed up onto Gyaronix's head and Gyaronix charged after Ultram, Pikachu, and Pichu.

****

While Blake and Jay were battling, a Golomoth had swooped down and told Litatra and Mewie that she knew where a whole hive of food was.

Quickly agreeing to follow her to the food, the two baby Pokémon hopped on the Golomoth's back.

When the moth landed at the foot of the tree and let Mewie and Litatra off, the two were surprised to hear the sound of baby Zunat crying for food.

[The italic parts are the translations]

"La tra?" asked Litatra. _Where's the food?_

The Golomoth laughed evilly. "Golo moth." _Eat them, my children._

Both Pokémon screamed in terror as tons of baby Zunat came flying from the nest. But then they both got ready for battle.

"Lit ta, _tra_!" growled Litatra. _Thundershock!_

"Mew we!" growled Mewie. _Confusion!_

The two used their attacks on the mother Golomoth, but neither attack badly hurt her.

"_La tra_!" growled Litatra. _Static bolt!_

"Mew!" growled Mewie. _Disable!_

Litatra shocked two of the baby Zunat, while Mewie used its psychic powers to freeze three Zunat in mid-air. The other Zunat stopped attacking those two, and slowly backed away.

"Golo moth, moth. _Golomoth_!" growled the mother. _Do not be afraid my children. Eat and I'll protect you!_ "Golo moth golo!" _Attack and I shall destroy you Pokémon!_

"That's what you think! Pikachu, thunderbolt!" shouted a voice, not too far awhile.

"Pika chu!" growled Ultram's Pikachu as it dashed forward and shocked the Golbat/Venomoth mix.

Litatra and Mewie turned around to find that Ultram, Pikachu, and Pichu had arrived. And Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultra, and Fire Orb weren't too far behind.

"I can handle this! Ultimate, Electric Orb, I summon you!" Ultram threw two Super Ball, revealing his first Pokémon Ultimate and his new Pokémon Electric Orb. "All right guys, Pikachu use thunder! Pichu, use thundershock! Ultimate, thunder punch! Electric Orb, ultimate shocker! Aw, finally, a flawless mega shock!"

Pikachu and Pichu hopped on Ultimate's shoulders, while Electric Orb was hovering above the three. Electric Orb, Pikachu, and Pichu all sent their electric attacks to Ultimate, who was powering up for his thunder punch. Powered up by the attacks, Ultimate leaped at Golomoth with his mega shock thunder punch and sent the Golomoth flying.

"Zu!" growled an adult Zunat, who flew at Ultimate.

"Ultimate, psywave," commanded Ultram.

"Ult _ti_!" growled Ultimate, and psywaves shot from his eyes at hit the incoming Zunat.

"Ultimate, disable," ordered Ultram.

"_Mate_!" Ultimate froze the Zunat in mid-air.

"Now, put it to sleep, hypnosis," said Ultram.

"Ti mate . . . ti mate . . . ti mate." Hypnotic waves shot from Ultimate's cheeks and slowly put Zunat to sleep.

Jay smiled as Ultram grabbed a Super Ball. "Zunat, you're mine! Super Ball, go!" Ultram threw the Super Ball at the Zunat. After a moment, the Zunat had been caught.

"Good catch," said Jay. But he quickly went to Litatra and Mewie. "Are you guys ok?"

"Mew we!" replied Mewie happily.

"Well, I'm glad you defended yourselves," said Jay.

"La tra! Lit ta tra ra tra!" said Litatra.

"Who _what_!" growled Jay. "No foul language. The all mighty author gets mad." Jay turned to Ultra. "Please Ultra, will you watch these two when I'm busy. Like Pikachu does with Pichu."

Ultra nodded. "Tra ra, ultra!"

"I know you can do anything Pikachu does, and more." Jay smiled then looked around. "Looks like we're outside of Sparse Town."

Chapter Six: Welcome to Sparse Town

As soon as they all entered Sparse Town, they headed straight towards the Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon. But there was something interesting happening inside.

"Excuse me, but are you sure the trainer left?" the nurse asked one of the exiting trainers.

"Yeah! I'm sure Oak left!" replied the trainer, as he left the center.

"Oak?" wondered Jay. "Blake Oak?"

The nurse sighed. "Yes. Blake Oak accidentally left one of his Super Balls here."

"Which one?" asked Agua.

"His Orb," replied the nurse.

"The one he said he wanted to be like Ultra?" wondered Ultram.

"The one that lost in the battle today," reminded Dee. "There's a chance that Blake left Orb here on purpose, thinking it was worthless. But he might have forgotten it."

After their Pokémon were healed, Agua went off to search for Blake, while Ultram, Pikachu, and the children decided to go shopping for some potions, antidotes, and Super Balls, and Jay, Dee, Fire Orb, and Ultra headed to Sparse Town's Gym, the Rare Gym.

Jay looked at the gym, giving it a strange glance, up and down. "This place looks tough. But, I know I can beat it, right Ultra?"

Ultra shrugged. "Tra ra, ra tra ult."

"What do you _mean_ it seems a bit tough!" growled Jay.

"Tra ra ultra," explained Ultra.

Jay laughed. "Oh! Just too tough for me- Hey!"

"That's why _I'm_ here," reminded Dee. "I capture these legendary Super Pokémon birds, remember. I may be able to help you out here."

Jay took a deep breath as he opened the door to the gym. Jay peered into a completely dark room.

Dee followed in with Fire Orb and Ultra next to her. "I think you need to fill the gym with light or something."

Jay nodded. "Ultra, flash attack!"

Ultra created a giant flash of light using his electricity. The bright light filled the room, allowing Jay to see an empty room with an elevator in front of them.

"Should we go?" asked Jay, almost scared.

Dee pushed Jay forward. "You do want the Limit Badge, right?"

"Yeah, ok . . ." Jay walked into the elevator shaft with the Pokémon and his friend. He pushed a small red button and the elevator began lowering.

When the elevator stopped and opened up, a giant battling arena appeared before Jay and Dee. A young male trainer stood on the other side of the arena, sitting on a rock. "Welcome Pokémon. I am Mace, leader of the Rare Gym. Who are you?"

"Jay Barial of Meager Village," introduced Jay. He turned to Dee. "And this is the gym leader of the Forest Gym, Dee."

Mace smiled. "Well, I see I have some what of a rival. You are the one who is said to be collecting the legendary Super Pokémon birds, correct?"

"And you're the one collecting rare Pokémon." Dee smirked. "I'm not battling you, Barial is."

Mace nodded. "If you defeat me, you will earn your Limit Badge, which I'm guessing will be you final badge, correct?"

"No," replied Jay.

Mace chuckled. "Only the brave challenge me for their last badge, and only idiots challenge me for another badge." He hopped down from his rock. "We will use one Pokémon for this battle, since you're so good. Choose your Pokémon."

Jay nodded and selected Flamed's Super Ball. "If he listened to me before, then he'll surly listen to me again! Flamed, I choose you!" Jay threw the Super Ball, and out of the ball flew his dragon Pokémon.

Chapter Seven: The Trainer-less Orb

Agua rushed out of Meager Village, into the nearby woods, in search for Jay's rival, Blake Oak.

"Blake! Blake! _Blake_!" Agua shouted, as she ran through the forest.

But it was utterly useless. Agua couldn't find Blake, and she knew if Blake had lost a Pokémon, he'd have an emotional breakdown since the only other trainer Blake probably knew who also lost a Pokémon was Jay. And that would mean Blake was turning into a trainer like _Jay_.

Or it could mean Blake left Orb at the center and Blake was a mean, _mean_ trainer.

"I know!" said Agua. "I'll use my flying Pokémon to help me! I need you, Butterfree!" She grabbed a Poké Ball and hurled it into the air, revealing her butterfly Pokémon.

"Free-Free!" said Agua's Butterfree.

"Butterfree, go out and find Blake Oak!" ordered Agua.

"Free!" agreed Butterfree, and swiftly flew away. Within minutes, Butterfree returned. "Ere! Re-ree! Free-free!"

"Right, I'll follow you to him!" agreed Agua.

Butterfree flew off, and Agua followed after the bug.

Within minutes Agua found Jay's rival . . .

**THUD!**

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" growled Blake. He looked up and suddenly his eyes lightened up. "_Oh_, Agua, it's . . . you."

Agua nodded. "Yeah, so?"

Blake shook it off. "Huh! Oh, nothing. It's just . . . you . . ."

"Right," muttered Agua. "I was just wondering if you forgot something, or possibly someone, back in Sparse Town, maybe even at the Sparse Town Pokémon Center." She was trying her best to hint out something.

"Didn't forget any Pokémon, that's for sure." Blake held up his main team of Pokémon. "Venustoise, Electric Orb, Ultimate Orb, Rayushi, and Alakazam, oh, and I can't forget my egg. But I'm still trying to perfect my team, but oh well."

Agua held up a Poké Ball. "Where's your _Orb_?"

Blake flinched. "Orb? Heh, why would you mention Orb?"

"Because you _left_ it in the Pokémon Center back in Sparse Town," replied Agua. "And I ran all the way out where to discover that you left it there, on purpose!"

Blake looked down at the ground. "It's too weak, and it didn't fit in with my other Pokémon. I figured, you guys were heading over there, and Jay would want another weak Pokémon."

Agua nodded. "True . . . But, how could you abandon it!"

"Well, it doesn't really like me anyway," said Blake. "I say, you give it to Jay as a present for losing his Electric Orb's obedience."

Agua frowned. "Alright, fine."

Blake smirked and winked at Agua as he turned away. "Hope to see you back at Meager Village!" Blake walked away.

****

Teria nodded as The Master informed the thieve leader about his plan.

"So, you and your troops don't even need to try to capture Barial's Pokémon," said Teria, "just watch him."

"Yes," said The Master. "But my troops won't be able to tail them, for they are only Pokémon. Your thieves . . . Team Rocket . . . they could serve as a threat, but I have an idea for how I can prevent that."

"How?" asked Teria.

"I can give them some of my Pokémon for their team," said The Master. "With them, I will be able to watch Jay's every move and perfect our experiment. I am willing to give up one of my Vileplume, Gengar, and my Dugtrio." The Master nodded and before Teria the three Pokémon appeared. "Give them to Mike, Nick, and Kelly."

"And Fire Kat, that's right," Teria suddenly mumbled, as if he was destined to happen . . .

[A Team Rocket Memo: We weren't in this episode, so we had to have someone say it! Bye!]

"Anyway, once Barial leaves Sparse Town, we shall be able to stop them," said Teria. "Since Hydra Village is the next place with a gym, they will probably head there. Team Rocket can intercept them on the way."

The Master gave a low chuckle. "I have a plan of my own in Celadon City. You should continue with the experiment with the Rocket Scientist, while Team Rocket distracts them, and my troops slow them down."

Chapter Eight: Flamed versus Moltres

"Flamed!" cried Dee. "Don't you have any other Pokémon, Jay?"

"Hey! Idiot! Any smart trainer would realize that Flamed is a bad idea!" shouted Jay's Pokédex from his pocket. Jay pulled it out. "Flamed won't listen unless he think he's met his match."

"Trust me," said Mace, "Flamed will met something beyond his match! Go, Moltres!" Mace threw a Poké Ball, revealing the fiery bird that guarded the original Indigo Pokémon League.

Dee gasped. "Jay, that's a Moltres. Flamed can't defeat that thing."

"Flamed knows water attacks too!" reminded Jay.

"Let the match begin! You may go first." Mace smirked.

Jay smiled. "Your first mistake! Flamed, water blast!"

Flamed snorted smoke from its nostrils and yawned. "Flamed!"

"Still won't listen to me," growled Jay. "Then why did you obey when you were fighting Haunter's troops?"

"Flamed, flamed, **flamed**," replied Flamed.

"Because Ash's Charizard said there's a time to obey," murmured Jay. "That's good to know."

"Hate to break this moment but, Moltres use your wing attack!" ordered Mace.

Moltres gave a loud and power screech and it flew down and slashed Flamed with its wings.

Flamed gave a yell in both pain and angry then flew up, ready to attack Moltres.

"No pain, no game, or something like that," muttered Jay's Pokédex.

"Flamed, water blast!" ordered Jay.

"Moltres, use fire blast," said Mace. 

Flamed inhaled and shot a giant blast of water at Moltres, but it shot a giant blast of fire at Flamed. The blast of fire from Moltres hit the water blast and evaporated it. The fire blast went straight towards Flamed and sent it straight into the wall of the gym.

"Flamed, _slash_," said Jay.

"Drill peck," said Mace.

Flamed flew straight at Moltres, holding out his claws, but Moltres dived at the dragon and slammed its peck into Flamed's chest.

"Flame!" growled Flamed, as he slowly flew downwards.

"Sky attack," commanded Mace.

Jay thought for a moment. "I know! Flamed, strength attack!"

Flamed flew up again, and was going to slam Moltres into the wall, except that the giant fiery bird was glowing. Moltres suddenly used all of its energy to fly straight at Flamed, and ended up slamming Flamed into the wall.

Flamed gave an angry enraged growl, and flew straight for Moltres.

"No, Flamed don't use your slash attack again! Wait for Moltres to attack!" ordered Jay. But it was useless, Flamed wasn't listening to Jay anymore.

"Moltres, talon _strike_," growled Mace.

Moltres flew up at the incoming Flamed and clawed Flamed in the head. This time Flamed fell slowly down towards the ground.

Jay, Dee, Fire Orb, and Ultra all gasped in horror.

"Ha, ha!" laughed Jay's Pokédex.

Jay sighed. "Fine, fine. Flamed, return!" Jay held out Flamed's Super Ball, but Flamed leaped up and dodged the incoming beam. "No, Flamed, that's an order! If you don't return now . . ."

"All right, fire beam!" ordered Mace.

Moltres inhaled and shot a beam of fiery energy at Flamed, and it slammed the dragon against the side of the gym.

Jay nodded at his injured Flamed. "Return!" Jay recalled Flamed in the Super Ball.

Mace snorted. "Come back when you're ready for you last badge. You may show yourselves out."

Jay turned around and headed for the elevator.

Chapter Nine: Reunion at the Sparse Town

Pokémon Center

"Your Flamed will be healed within time," said the nurse. "If your dragon had been hurt anymore, it would probably have been here longer."

Jay nodded and turned around to Dee. After his battle, Jay and Dee headed straight towards the Pokémon Center. "Well, I guess I'll just skip this gym, eh?"

Dee shook her head. "You just need a better battle plan. You should try using Ultra, since he's your strongest. He's fast enough to dodge Moltres' attacks and all of his shocks and psychic attacks would be enough to stop Moltres."

Suddenly, the doors to the center opened up and Agua, Ultram, Pikachu, and the baby Pokémon walked in.

"We have some bad news," said Agua. "Blake _did_ abandon his Orb. He said he wanted you to have because it's we- 'cause it would seem to fit your style." Agua handed Jay the Super Ball, containing his new Orb. "Plus, you just lost Electric Orb, so he figured he'd want another Orb."

Jay sighed sadly as he remembered his Electric Orb, and realized Orb was almost . . . taking its place. "Am I pulling an Ash?"

"No," said Ultram, "you aren't. Ash only kept six Poké Balls, plus three Pokémon at home, and he'd never change it. He'd give away a Pokémon, then he'd receive one so he'd only have six Pokémon! You have way more than eight Pokémon."

"They just don't listen to him" replied Agua.

Jay looked down at the ground sadly. Litatra and Mewie walked over to their trainer had patted him on the back.

"What'd I say?" asked Agua.

"Jay just lost to Mace at the Rare Gym," replied Dee. "And guess who he used?"

There was a small ding. "Your Flamed is all healed."

"At least Flamed was listening to him, in _that_ battle." Dee sighed. "He may not listen in the next one though."

"Who'd he use?" asked Ultram.

"A Moltres, probably cloned," replied Dee. "But Flamed did beat him up pretty badly. I'm telling you, you should use Ultra."

Jay nodded. "Alright."

"Oh! Right! They had these on sale!" Ultram pulled out tons of golden and silver Super Balls. "They're new type of Super Balls. After Super Balls 2, they came out with these: Mega Balls."

"Different colors?" asked Jay.

"Style," replied Ultram.

"Oh," said Dee and Agua.

Jay picked up Flamed's Super Ball. "Let's head to that gym!"

Chapter Ten: Rematch!

The elevator door opened up again, and Mace's head shot up. Out of the elevator appeared, Jay, three other trainers who Mace recognized as gym leaders, an Ultra, a Fire Orb, a Pikachu, a Litatra, a Mewie, and a Pichu.

"Well look who's back," said Mace. "And he brought friends to watch his defeat." Mace smirked.

"I don't think so!" shouted Jay. "I want a rematch!"

Mace nodded. "Of course."

Jay glanced down at Ultra. "We can do this, right Ultra?"

Ultra nodded happily as he stepped up.

Mace was almost shocked by Jay's choice of Pokémon. "We shall use three Pokémon." Mace grabbed a Poké Ball. "Zapdos, go!" Mace hurled it up into the air and revealing the electric Pokémon. "And this isn't just _any_ Zapdos, no. This is the one and _only_ original Zapdos that I caught. Think your Ultra can beat that."

"Ultra beat a Zapdos once, he can do it again." Jay smiled.

"Zapdos, _drill_ peck!" ordered Mace.

Zapdos spun around and dived down at Jay's Ultra.

"All right Ultra, use your light screen attack!" ordered Jay.

Ultra held his hand and created a strong and invisible wall. Zapdos slammed its beak into the wall and not shattering the screen.

"Zapdos, thunderwave!" commanded Mace.

"Agility," said Jay.

"Ra!" agreed Ultra.

"Dos," Zapdos growled deeply. The giant bird sent a blast of electricity straight towards Ultra, to try to paralyze it but Ultra dodged out of the way.

"Hyper beam!" ordered Mace.

"Teleport," commanded Jay.

Mace's Zapdos inhaled and collecting energy in its mouth, then shot the beam of energy at Ultra.

"Ultra ult!" Ultra quickly teleported out of the way, just in time to miss the attack.

"Ultra, psyblast attack!" ordered Jay.

"**TRA**!" Ultra sent a blast at Zapdos, who was recharging after its hyper beam attack. The attack hit Zapdos so hard, it almost made the bird go fly . . . almost.

"Zapdos, razor wing," ordered Mace.

"Metronome," commanded Jay swiftly.

Ultra waved his fingers back and forth in perfect rhythm. Suddenly, Ultra's eyes turned a bright red and Ultra used the deadly glare attack at the incoming Zapdos. Zapdos suddenly became paralyzed and couldn't stop soaring towards Jay's Ultra.

"Again, teleport," ordered Jay.

Ultra teleported away from Zapdos and the giant bird slammed into the wall.

"Disable," said Jay.

"Zapdos, fly _up_!" ordered Mace.

But it was too for Mace's Zapdos. Ultra's disable attack froze Zapdos in mid-air and the giant electric bird couldn't move.

Jay smiled. "Psyblast attack!"

Ultra gave the bird another psyblast, which slammed it into the ground.

"Hypnosis," ordered Jay.

Hypnotic waves shot from Ultra's cheeks and slowly put Zapdos to sleep.

Mace smirked. "Your Ultra is strong. Zapdos, return!"

Chapter Eleven: The Legendary Houou

"But I don't think it's strong enough to face my Houou!" Mace threw a Poké Ball and out of the ball flew a giant bird Pokémon.

"Ho!" it growled angrily.

"What's that?" asked Jay, holding up his Pokédex towards the bird.

"It's Houou, the 250th original Pokémon," replied the Pokédex. "This is probably a clone since the real one disappeared awhile ago. No other info available kid, though I have my own opinion! You're gonna lose!"

"Ultra, use your ultra _shocker_," ordered Jay.

Mace smirked. "Houou, holy fire."

"Ho!" screeched Houou. Giant internal fires surrounded Houou and then entered the giant bird's mouth. Houou shot a triangular shaped blast of fire at Ultra.

"Tra!" Ultra created a giant shock of electricity that headed straight towards Houou. But the holy fire attack hit Ultra's ultra shocker and phased the attack. The holy fire headed straight for Ultra and slammed into the poor mouse.

"Ultra!" cried Jay.

"Fire blast," ordered Mace.

Houou inhaled and shot a blast of fire, shaped as a star, at Ultra and the fire blast slammed Ultra into the wall.

"Atom force," growled Mace.

"Ultra, thunderwave," said Jay.

"Ho oh!" growled the giant bird. It flew around Ultra, and suddenly millions of giant boulders started falling on Ultra, crushing Jay's Pokémon.

"Stop!" shouted Jay. "Ultra, return!"

Houou stopped the attack, and Ultra weakly walked over to Jay. "Tra," he moaned.

"It's all right, you did you best," said Jay. "You stopped Zapdos, and that was pretty good. But we'll need another Pokémon to stop this thing!" He looked at his belt. "But which Pokémon should I use? Flamed won't want to battle Houou, only Moltres."

"Maybe I could be of some help." Dee stepped forward. "I know you probably won't go for this, but how about a tag team match."

"I usually wouldn't do this but you are a rare Pokémon trainer, like myself." Mace smirked. "Let's see who's the better trainer, shall we?"

"It's time for a legendary showdown! My Pokémon will be you, Lugia!" Dee threw a Poké Ball into the arena, revealing the legendary Pokémon that she was given back at the Arachnid Island.

"Cool! The 249th Pokémon versus the 250th Pokémon," said Ultram.

"Gust attack!" Dee and Mace said at the same time.

The two circling around each other, creating a giant tornado that sent both Pokémon colliding into each other.

"Houou, swift attack," ordered Mace.

"Air beam!" shouted Dee.

Houou flapped its wings, releasing tons and tons of swift-stars and they all went straight towards Dee's Lugia.

Luckily, Lugia shot its air beam straight at Houou. The swift-stars were merely destroyed by the blast of air, and then the air beam hit Houou in the belly.

Chapter Twelve: The Legendary Battle –

Lugia versus Houou

"Fire blast," ordered Mace.

"Hydro pumps," said Dee.

The two birds shot the giant attacks right at each other. The fire blast and hydro pumps intercept and created a giant explosion, causing them to put each other out.

"Lugia, atom force!" said Dee.

Mace laughed. "Sky attack!"

"Lu!" growled Lugia, as it flew around Mace's Houou, dropping tons of giant boulders.

"Ho!" growled Houou. Houou dodged the atom force attack, using its speed, and crashed into Lugia and the two went through the roof and the first level, and then straight through the roof.

Jay turned to Dee. "Let's go!"

****

When Jay, Dee, Mace, and other reached the top of the gym (where Houou and Lugia were battling), the found the two birds trying to match their double edge attacks.

"Razor wing," said Dee.

"Talon _strike_," said Mace.

Lugia went full speed at Houou, and slashed the bird with its wing. When Lugia was turning around for another attack, it found Houou right in its face and Mace's Pokémon clawed Lugia right between the eyes.

"Lug!" growled Lugia.

"Lugia, psychic attack!" ordered Dee.

"Houou, hyper beam!" ordered Mace.

Houou opened its mouth, collected energy, and shot a giant beam of energy at Lugia. But, Lugia's psychic attack broken down the hyper beam attack and also sent Houou flying backwards.

"Yes!" said Dee. "Houou's down! Lugia, water _blast_!"

Lugia inhaled and created a giant blast of water and sent it flying towards Houou. The water blast sent Houou flying backwards, and Lugia chased after it. They were both heading towards the woods.

"Let's go!" said Mace. He turned around and headed downwards.

Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultram, and the Pokémon followed.

****

As the group entered the forest outside of Sparse Town, giant boulders began falling from the sky.

They all looked up and saw Lugia and Houou trying to use both their atom force attack on each other, but it was working.

"Lugia, you can finish it! Hyrdo pumps!" said Dee.

"You can beat it! Use fire blast attack!" said Mace.

Lugia shot three giant blasts of water at Houou, while Houou shot the star-shaped blast of fire at Lugia. The fire blast took out the hydro pump down the center and the attack hit Lugia, while the remaining hydro pumps hit Houou.

The two birds slowly fell to the ground.

"Return!" said Dee and Mace.

Chapter Thirteen: Flaming Revenge

After the amazing battle that had ended up in the forest outside of Sparse Town the group headed back into the Rare Gym for Flamed and Moltres to face off once again.

"So, you're going to use your Flamed again, huh?" Mace laughed has he grabbed a Poké Ball. "Moltres, go!"

"You can beat! Go, Flamed!" Jay threw a Super Ball, and out of the ball flew Jay's Flamed.

"I don't think Flamed's battle can even top the last one," said Ultram.

"You never know," murmured Dee. "You didn't see the battle before."

"Moltres, fire spin," said Mace.

Moltres opened its mouth and shot a blast of fire at Flamed, which surrounded the Pokémon, making it unable to move.

"Now's the time to obey!" shouted Jay. "Water wall!"

Suddenly, the tower of fire was put out by Flamed's water wall.

"What!" cried Mace.

"Flamed, slash attack!" ordered Jay.

Mace snorted. "Puh-lease! Razor wing!"

Flamed flew up and tried to slash Moltres, but it kept dodging the attack. But then, Flamed used all of its energy to try to slash Moltres, and went flying by the fiery bird. Then Moltres slashed Flamed down the back with its wing.

"Now Moltres, hyper beam attack," said Mace.

"Fire wall!" shouted Jay.

"Flamed!" growled Flamed deeply, as he created a wall of fire in front of him.

Moltres shot the hyper beam at Flamed's fire wall. When the hyper beam hit the fire wall, they exploded with fire. Moltres couldn't see a thing. Until . . .

"Huh!" cried Mace, from the other side of the gym.

Jay's Flamed flew out from the fire and gave Moltres its take down attack. The attack slammed Moltres into the wall.

"Now! Slash attack!" ordered Jay.

"Hyper beam!" ordered Mace, but Moltres didn't move.

"It's still recharging from the last attack!" explained Jay.

Flamed slashed Moltres across the face several times.

"Now, water _blast_!" commanded Jay.

Flamed backed up, and sent a giant blast of water at Moltres. Moltres fell to the ground, unable to move.

Mace gasped. "Moltres, return." Mace recalled his injured bird into the Poké Ball. Mace held out two Limit Badges. "Jay, Dee, you two have battled well." He handed them the badges. "You have defeated the Rare Gym."

Jay jumped up with joy as he received his eighth badge, the Limit Badge. "Yahoo! I've defeat my eighth gym!"

****

After healing their Pokémon at the Sparse Town Pokémon Center, the group headed out.

"Where to next?" asked Jay.

"Didn't Professor Oak Jr. ask you to pick up something down in Celadon City?" reminded Agua.

Jay flinched. "Right, I forgot."

"La," sighed Litatra sadly. "Tra ra."

"True, it's sad how he forgets so many things," said Ultram.

Jay frowned. "How far away is it?"

"Not too far." Dee smiled. "There's a gym on the way over there."

Jay suddenly brightened up. "A gym! Where!"

"The Kingdom of Imitate," said Dee.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "There are kingdoms around here?"

"Guess so." Ultram smiled as he picked up Pichu and began playing around with the cute little Pokémon.

Jay opened up his Pokédex and asked, "Where's the Imitate Kingdom?"

"At least a five day walk," replied the Pokédex. "It'll take you a week to get to Celadon City, since you guys have to go through Dragon Pass outside of this forest."

"Any place closer?" asked Jay.

"Not on the map," replied the Pokédex.

Jay took a deep breath. "Well, look's like we're going to Imitate!"

"Imitate what?" asked Ultram.

Jay flinched. "Never mind. Let's just go."

****

As Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultram, Fire Orb, Pikachu, Ultra, and the babies head towards Celadon City and the Kingdom of Imitate, the group falls under the attack of some deadly trainers outside of the mysterious Hydra Village, where a deadly gym awaits. It's time for Jay's ninth badge in _It's Dragon-Time_.


	32. It's Dragon-Time! (32)

****

SUPER

POKéMON

Jay slips away to challenge

the gym leader Lance.

**__**

Episode XXXII

****

It's Dragon-Time

Jay Barial

Chapter One: The Mysterious Village

Jay slowly climbed over the fallen tree as the group proceeded to the Imitate Kingdom.

"This isn't right," mumbled Jay. "We need to rest."

Ultram sighed. "We've only been walking been walking for five hours, and just took a brake ten minutes ago. You are such a _wimp_!"

"Pi chu pi!" laughed Ultram's Pichu.

"La tra!" Litatra used his psychic powers to hover up behind Pichu and hit the baby Pikachu on the head.

Pichu's eyes began watering and suddenly began crying.

Jay smirked. "Ha-ha!"

Dee and Agua both sighed. "Boys will be boys."

Jay finished climbing over the fallen tree and said, "When do we get out of this forest, again?"

"As I've already said, check your Pokédex," said Dee.

Jay frowned. "I don't wanna. It'll start talking again. And it's _so_ annoying!"

"I can hear you from in here!" shouted the Pokédex. "I can't hear you _well_, but I can still hear you! If you wanna see a map I'd be glad to show you . . . as-"

"Hey!" said Jay. "Remember what I said."

"Those who don't swear, get to live another day," replied the Pokédex from his pocket. "You're almost to the center of Dragon Pass, where there's a big field, and lake."

"Really!" said Jay happily.

"No," replied the Pokédex. "More woods, but at least you're in the center of the woods."

Jay started whining and crying. "Why do these things have to happen to me?"

"Ha-ha," said Ultram.

"Orb, fire orb," muttered Fire Orb.

"What'd he say?" asked Agua.

"Sad, so sad," translated Dee.

While everyone was focusing and the whining Jay, there was a loud screech.

"_MEW_!"

"Ul ult!" cried Ultra.

Jay looked around. "Where's Mewie?"

"Ul ult!" shouted Ultra, jumping up and down. He was pointing towards a small slope.

"Mewie!" cried Jay. He looked down to see Mewie rolling down the hill.

"Pi!" said Pichu happily. He leaped out Ultram's hands and started rolling down the hill.

Litatra smirked. "Lit _ta_ tra." Litatra followed them.

"Mewie! Litatra!" cried Jay.

"Pichu!" shouted Ultram.

"There's only one thing to do!" said Jay.

"Right," agreed Ultram.

Both Dee and Agua sighed. "Here we go."

Pikachu, Ultra, and Fire Orb all nodded in agreement.

Everyone started rolling down the hill.

****

At the foot of the hill, Jay glanced around. Houses and buildings and people filled Jay's eyes. People were everywhere in this little town, around the same size as Meager Village, except in the center of the town was a giant castle.

"Where . . . where are we?" wondered Jay.

A passing woman looked at them. "You're in Hydra Village."

Chapter Two: Their Presents

"Why weren't we in the last episode?" Mike asked Fire Kat.

"Wasn't enough room," the fiery feline replied.

Team Rocket was in their parked Fearow jet, waiting to do something, since they had lost track of Jay and the others.

"Aw," said the rest of Team Rocket.

"Yeah, guys, is anyone else thinking-" Nick began.

Kelly laughed. "You three! Thinking!"

Nick glared. "Let me finish! Is anyone else thinking that Gaser, Smogger, Snake Glare, Rhyoking, Alakazam, Ratorina, and Fire Kat can only do so much."

"What are you getting at?" wondered Fire Kat.

"New Pokémon," said Nick. "We need new material to work with. We haven't caught any new Pokémon since Abra, who stole the others remember."

"Oh yeah," said Mike, Kelly and Fire Kat in unison. "So?"

"So, if we have _new_ Pokémon then we can have a better chance at defeating Jay and capturing his Ultra!" said Nick.

Fire Kat jumped up in agreement. "You're right!" But then Fire Kat thought for a moment. "Wait, that's not right, how the heck can you be right?"

"Wait, wait," said Mike. "We don't have the _skills_ to catch new Pokémon! That's why he isn't right."

Kelly shook her head. "Sometimes it's an embarrassment being on this team."

"What else do you expect?" asked Fire Kat.

"Maybe the boss can lend us some Pokémon!" said Nick. Then he thought for a moment. "Yeah . . . right."

_BRING!_

Kelly answered their video phone in their jet. "Hello, Team Rocket thieves speaking."

"Well, well, well," said a familiar voice, as the picture was coming through. "Mike, Nick, and Kelly."

"Fire Kat! Can't forget me boss!" said Fire Kat, to Teria.

"Boss." The rest of the group bowed down.

"I have a special threat for the three of you," said Teria, the boss of Team Rocket and Group Missile.

"Is this one of those threats where you make it sound good, but just is really bad?" asked Fire Kat curiously.

Teria thought for a moment. "Eh."

"Ha-ha!" said Fire Kat, walking off.

"I have brand-new for you," said Teria. "I am transferring the three Poké Balls now. Welcome your new Pokémon. For Mike, Gengar, for Nick I have Dugtrio, and for Kelly I have Vileplume."

"What!" cried Fire Kat. "That's their 'eh' fate! I want an 'eh' fate, but instead I got stuck with the three biggest idiots in Team Rocket."

"Power up your Fearow jet Rockets, Jay and the others have been spotted in the rumored Hydra Village. Fly outside of the village and attack them there. Goodbye Team Rocket." Teria hung up.

****

Teria turned around from his video phone in his office at his base. "Well, well, well. It's seems everything is going as plan, master." Teria bowed down.

The strange, shadowy creature nodded in agreement. "I can channel in and focus on their thoughts and see how Jay fights and battles."

"This shall be excellent too," said Teria. "Jay is going up against the ex-Elite Four master, Lance." Teria chuckled. "This should be good." He glanced into the lab where the "experiment" was being made. "_Very_ good."

Chapter Three: Lickitung Chase

Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultram, Fire Orb, Pikachu, Pichu, Mewie, Litatra, and Ultra (my _word_ that took forever) all wandered into the mysterious village called Hydra Village.

"Now all we need to do is head to the Pokémon, make sure our Pokémon are all rested up, and we'll be ready to go," said Dee.

Agua glanced upward. "What's that big castle-like thing in the middle of the village though?"

"President's house, famous person, some rich guy, it could be anyone," said Ultram. "Let's just head to the Pokémon Center."

Jay glanced around as he carried Litatra and Mewie so they wouldn't wandered off again. "Can we get something to eat first, we didn't stop to eat back at Sparse Town, and we haven't _had_ anything to eat for awhile."

Just as Ultram was about to make a smart remark, the group's focus turned to a loud noise that had come from a local bakery.

"Huh?" wondered Ultram.

"Licki!" A strange giant pink Pokémon, with some similarities to a chameleon and with an _extremely_ long tongue, rushed out of the bakery with a bunch of food wrapped in its tongue and some in his arms. As it ran, he was mumbling, "Tung, tung, tung, tung, tung!"

"It's a Lickitung," said Dee.

A man then popped out of the store shouting, "Hey! Give me back my food to stupid thing! You're suppose to be paying me off from the last time you stole!"

"Let me handle one guys." Ultram glanced down at Pikachu. "Do it Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"Pika pi!" Pikachu jumped forward. "Pika . . . **chu**!" Pikachu sent a large jolt of electricity at the Lickitung's tail.

"Tung!" Lickitung cried in pain. Because of the shock, the food that Lickitung had wrapped in its mouth went flying upward. Lickitung opened its mouth and ate it, but was still carrying the other food.

"Pikachu, slam attack," said Ultram.

Pikachu darted towards the Lickitung, but it turned around and licked Pikachu, paralyzing the electric mouse.

Ultram frowned. "Fine, Pikachu return!" Ultram recalled his electric mouse back into its Poké Ball, then grabbed a Super Ball. "Ultimate, looks like it's your time. Ultimate, I summon you!" He threw the Super Ball, revealing his first Pokémon.

The Lickitung had already began running again.

"Do it, light screen!" ordered Ultram.

Ultimate nodded and closed his eyes. An invisible screen appeared in front of Lickitung, and the giant Pokémon slammed into it.

"Tung!" cried the pink Pokémon.

"Ultimate, shocker kick," said Ultram.

Lickitung turned around. Its face had become an angry red, and steam was rising. Its perfect escape had become less than perfect. Lickitung launched it's tongue at the incoming Ultimate.

"Teleport," said Ultram, changing the order.

Ultimate flashed, and had disappeared out of thin air. Lickitung was totally confused about where the evolved Ultra had gone.

"Ultimate shocker," said Ultram.

"_ULT!_" From behind Lickitung, Ultimate sent a mighty shock at the pink chameleon, making it hurl the food upward into the air.

"Psyblast attack," said Ultram.

"Ult ti . . . _mate_!" Ultimate sent a blast of psychic energy, which made Lickitung go flying backwards.

Lickitung was now really mad. He had lost his food (even though he had already gotten to eat some) and went charging at Ultimate.

"Thunderwave," ordered Ultram.

Ultimate shocked the incoming Lickitung, attempting to paralyze it, but it sadly failed.

"Disable," said Ultram.

"Ult!" Ultimate managed to freeze Lickitung in place.

"Hypnosis," said Ultram.

Hypnotic waves shot from Ultimate's cheeks, putting Lickitung to sleep.

"Poké Ball go!" Ultram threw a Poké Ball, and Lickitung entered the ball. It shook around for acouple of seconds then stopped. Ultram picked up the ball. "And, for the record, Lickitung's mine!"

_It should've been me_, Jay thought to himself.

Chapter Four: Bye-Bye Hydra Village

"Your Pokémon are back at full health," said the nurse to Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultram, as the nurse handed back the Poké Balls and Super Balls, plus Litatra, Mewie, Pichu, Ultra, Pikachu and Fire Orb.

Ultra hopped onto Jay's shoulder while Jay picked up Litatra and Mewie hovered next to him. Pikachu stood by Ultram while he picked up the little Pichu. Fire Orb hovered right next to his temporary trainer, Dee.

Agua sniffled. "I feel lonely. I want a Pokémon of my own to hold, or to walk with me, or to hop on my shoulder."

"It's all right," said Ultram. "You'll get a Pokémon like Pikachu or Pichu someday." Ultram turned to the screen. "Maybe even the next episode." Ultram gave a big giant wink.

Jay, Dee, and Agua all looked at Ultram in total confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Ultram looked down at the ground. "You'll see next episode."

Jay took a deep breath. "Where to know?"

"The Imitate Kingdom!" Dee, Agua, and Ultram said in unison.

"Oh . . . right," said Jay. "I knew that. Let's head out!" Jay sighed. "It's a shame this place doesn't have a gym."

"Actually . . ." Jay's Pokédex began.

"All right listen, shut up or I'll _burn_ you," warned Jay.

"Fine, never mind," said the Pokédex. "Go! I hope Team Rocket gets you stuck in a hole or something."

"We aren't leaving yet," said Jay. "Since Ultram caught Lickitung before it ate _all_ the food, we get free food at that bakery."

****

After eating and filling themselves up, Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultram, Fire Orb, Pikachu, Ultra, and the others all headed out of the small town of Hydra Village. As they were leaving, a dark shadow covered over them.

"Oh no, I have that annoyed feeling all of a sudden." He glanced at Agua, then at Ultram, then grabbed his Pokédex. "And it's none of you! I think Team Rocket's coming."

"Prepare for trouble, from our jet," said a voice.

"And you can make that double, double, now that's bet," said another voice.

Jay sighed. "Yup, Team Rocket."

"Hey, Rockets, can you cut this short so we can send you blasting off again," suggested Ultram.

"To protect the world from devastation," said another voice.

"To bind all bad guys within our nation," said the feline.

"To announce the evils of truth and love," said the first voice.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," said the second.

"Mike."

"Nick."

"And Kelly."

"Fiiiiiire Kat, that's right!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light," said Kelly.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight," began Fire Kat.

"All of us!" said Team Rocket.

Jay yawned. "Same old same old."

The bottom of their Fearow jet opened up and Mike, Nick, Kelly, and Fire Kat leaped out.

"Pokémon battle time," warned Mike. Mike grabbed two Super Balls and a Poké Ball. "Gaser, Smogger, Gengar!"

"You can do it, Snake Glare, Rhyoking, Dugtrio!" Nick threw two Super Balls and a Poké Ball revealing his fully evolved Pokémon.

"And can't forget you guys! Alakazam, Ratorina, Vileplume!" Kelly threw two Poké Balls and one Super Ball revealing her Pokémon.

"Oh, whoa, Team Rocket got new Pokémon," said Jay. "I'm impressed."

"Really?" wondered Fire Kat, almost happily.

Jay snorted. "No."

Fire Kat flared up in anger. "Get them _Rockets_!"

Chapter Five: . . . _Another_ Team Rocket Battle

Or Is It?

Ultram smirked. "I summon you, Ultimate, Pikachu, Lickitung!"

"My Pokémon will be you, Articuno, Fire Orb, Sky High!" shouted Dee.

"Can't forget you guys! We need you," said Agua, "Ice Orb, Gyaronix, Whirlpool."

The six Pokémon appeared before Team Rocket's six Pokémon.

"Ultra, you can handle Fire Kat," said Jay.

Mike laughed. "Actually, we're here to _steal_ Ultra only." He glanced at his new Pokémon. "Gengar, mind control Alakazam so he listens to Kelly."

Dee chuckled. "So sad . . ."

"Gar." Gengar closed his eyes, and made Alakazam act like a total, obedient solider. 

"Light screen," ordered Kelly.

Alakazam created an invisible wall, blocking off Dee, Agua, Ultram, and their Pokémon from Jay and Ultra and his Pokémon.

"Rhyoking, horn drill attack," ordered Nick.

"King!" Rhyoking's horn spun around and it leaped at Ultra, and slamming into the Pokémon.

"Ultra!" cried Jay. He picked up his Pokémon. "That's not suppose to happen! Mewie, disable the light screen, Litatra create a barrier in front of us!"

"Mew!" said Jay's pre-evolved Mew happily, using its psychic powers to break away the light screen.

"La tra la!" Litatra created an invisible wall in front of them, boxing in Team Rocket.

"We can handle Team Rocket!" Ultram shouted to Jay. "Just get Ultra back to the Pokémon Center!"

Jay nodded. "Right." He picked up Litatra and Mewie too. "Let's go you guys." He quickly rushed back to the Pokémon Center back in Hydra Village.

****

"Oh my," said the nurse, as Jay came rushing in. "All right, get two Raichu out here, ASAP!"

Jay put Ultra on the counter. "It's from a horn drill attack. Will he be okay?"

"Just glad you got it out here." The nurse picked up Ultra, and put it on a stretcher carried by two Raichu. She sighed. "That's the tenth one this week. It's a shame really, I just wish he wouldn't let his Dragonite use that awful horn drill attack."

"Dragonite!" cried Jay. "Team Rocket has _Dragonite_!"

"Team Rocket?" wondered the nurse. "I was talking about Lance's Dragonite."

Jay gave an utterly confused look. "Lance's Dragonite? _The_ Lance?"

"Oh, you got that from Team Rocket?" The nurse laughed nervously.

"Lance is here!" cried Jay.

The nurse sighed. "This is a secret village where Lance has an Indigo League Gym."

Jay frowned. "Indigo League Badge . . . not a regular Pokémon League Badge."

"Indigo League Badges can be used as Pokémon League Badges though," noted the nurse. "After giving Ash his spot, he went out here. I just thought that one of Lance's Dragonite used horn drill and knocked out your Ultra."

"Where is this Lance's gym?" asked Jay. _Didn't I use that line back in Current City . . . nah!_

"It's the giant castle in the center of the village," replied the nurse. "You'll be needing eight Pokémon for this battle."

Jay glanced around at Litatra and Mewie. "Could you possibly watch my two baby Pokémon while I'm away at the gym."

"Sure no problem." The nurse smiled brightly.

"Thanks." He picked up Litatra and Mewie. "All right guys, I'll be back in an hour. I just need to prove to someone else that I'm probably the very best." He glanced at the TV screen. "I am the star of the show, remember."

The two nodded.

"Well, then I'm off to Lance's Gym!"

Chapter Six: Welcome to the Lance's Gym

As Jay headed towards the giant castle, Jay thought for a moment who he'd use in this match, since Ultra wasn't gonna be here.

When Jay had arrived to the door, he had already chosen his team. The giant door was huge, but there didn't seem anyone way to open it. So it did the logical thing, and knocked.

"Who goes there?" commanded a voice from inside the gym.

"I am Pokémon trainer Jay Barial of Meager Village, requesting a challenge against the Hydra Village gym leader." _Whoa, I sounded really good._

The doors suddenly opened, and Jay walked in.

When Jay had entered the dark room, the doors quickly closed behind him leaving him completely in the dark.

"Ack!" cried Jay in terror.

"You may want the lights off anyway," said the voice. A light turned on way in front of Jay. There stood a man with a bluish blackish cape on.

"Why?" asked Jay.

The lights of the gym suddenly turned on, and Jay found himself looking up ahead to a gym arena. But right in front of Jay was a pathway, a narrow one, which was surrounded by lava, and the arena was too surrounded by lava.

"I don't wanna battle anymore, thank you." When Jay turned around and tried to open the doors, they would open.

"You have the challenge me first." The man smirked. "It's a real honor to face me. I am Lance, the ex-Elite Four master, and gym leader of the secret Hydra Village. Defeat me, and you earn the Hydra Badge."

_It's a badge,_ Jay thought to himself. _This can't be _too_ dangerous. What the heck!_ "Fine, I accept your challenge!"

"Actually, you have to challenge me, then I accept your challenge," said Lance.

"Oh," said Jay. "Fine, I challenge you to an official Pokémon League gym battle for an Indigo League badge."

"I accept your challenge," said Lance. "Make your way to the center arena. Once you arrive, we will use eight Pokémon each. Okay?"

"Fine by me." Jay walked forward to Lance, who was smirking contentfully.

"The match will begin now!" Lance threw a Poké Ball onto the arena and revealed his giant Gyarados.

Jay nodded and threw a Super Ball. "Go, Venustoise!"

In front of the two trainers appeared their two giant Pokémon.

"Stoise!" growled Venustoise.

"Dos," growled Gyarados.

"Prepare for defeat," said Lance. "Gyarados, bite attack!"

Jay smirked. "No way your Gyarados can defeat my Venustoise! Venustoise, razor leaf attack!"

Venustoise shot tons leafs at the incoming Gyarados, but the leafs weren't warming it for some strange reason. Gyarados leaped at Venustoise and sunk its teeth right in the hybrid's shoulder.

"Stoise!" cried Venustoise as it tumbled backwards in pain.

"Fine then," said Jay. "Venustoise, spinning tackle."

"Puh," said Lance. "Pathetic. Gyarados, thrash attack!"

Venustoise went into its shell, then hurled itself at Gyarados. But Lance's deadly dragon slammed itself into Jay's Venustoise, forcing it to fall to the ground.

"Venustoise!" cried Jay. "Grrr, Venustoise ice punch attack!"

"Venus . . . _stoise_!" Venustoise leaped at the thrashing Gyarados and punched it in the face. Part of Gyarados froze over, but Gyarados slammed it's face into the floor cracking the ice off.

"Now Gyarados, hyper beam attack!" ordered Lance.

"Withdraw," commanded Jay.

Venustoise quickly popped back into its shell, while Gyarados collected energy and shot a giant beam at Venustoise's shell (with the little plant on top). The hyper beam slammed Venustoise against the wall of the arena.

Chapter Seven: Jay versus Lance.

"Now, finish it off with dragon rage," ordered Lance.

Gyarados opened its mouth and sent a giant tornado at the helpless Venustoise, still in its shell.

"You can come out Venustoise!" shouted Jay. "Venustoise, leaf storm attack!"

Venustoise shot leafs up into the air from its back, and then they all stormed down. Unfortunately, Gyarados' dragon rage attack just sent the leafs hurling back up into the air.

"Grrr," growled Jay. "Withdraw again?"

Venustoise popped back into its shell. The dragon rage attack hurled Venustoise up into the air too, then slammed Jay's Pokémon back down.

"Finish it off with another hyper beam," ordered Lance.

"No!" cried Jay. "Venustoise, leaf shield!"

"Stoise," moaned Venustoise. Leafs shot out from its back and created a giant wall in front of Jay's Pokémon.

Lance's Gyarados shot a giant blast of energy at Venustoise and broke through the leafs and blasted Venustoise in the stomach.

"Venustoise no!" cried Jay. "Fine then, Venustoise return!" Jay recalled his Venusaur/Blastoise mixture, but quickly grabbed another Super Ball. "Morpher, I choose you!" Jay hurled the Super Ball into Lance's arena, revealing his evolved Double.

"Morph!" growled Morpher.

"Morpher, transform into Electric Orb," ordered Jay.

Lance gasped. "This can't be good. Gyarados, bite that sad excuse for a Ditto!"

But it was too late, Morpher had already began the transformation. Morpher turned from a pinkish blob with arms and legs to a circular, electrical, orbital Pokémon. When Gyarados bit into Morpher, Jay's Pokémon quickly reacted and shocked Gyarados.

Lance's Gyarados fell weakly to the ground.

"Gyarados, return now!" Lance recalled his sea serpent into its Super Ball. He smiled. "Your Morpher's electric attacks will be useless against my next Pokémon! Go, Dragonite!" Lance threw the Poké Ball and out of the ball flew the giant dragon Pokémon, the evolved form of Dratini.

"Dragonite's a flying Pokémon, right?" Jay smirked. "Morpher, ultimate shocker!"

Lance chuckled. "Dragonite, horn drill!"

"Morph-morph!" agreed Morpher. Morpher created a giant blast of electrical energy and shocked Dragonite, but it didn't affect Morpher. Dragonite dived down at Jay's Morpher, but it quickly dived out of the way.

"Morpher, return to normal state then transform into Articuno!" ordered Jay.

Morpher swiftly transformed into the giant ice bird Pokémon, but that only made Lance smirk.

"Dragonite, thunder," ordered Lance.

Dragonite leaped up and flew above Morpher. Lance's Dragonite suddenly released a giant bolt of electricity that struck poor Morpher. Morpher quickly fell to the ground.

Jay gasped in horror. "Grrr . . . Morpher, return!" Jay recalled Morpher into is Super Ball then smirked. "Now you're asking for it! Flamed . . ." He thought for a moment. _Flamed would get KO too quickly with Dragonite's thunder attack! Everyone else in my line-up can't handle the thunder attack; maybe Psyghost, but he'd get knocked out pretty quickly too. Oh, wait of course!_ Jay cleared his throat. "Lightnin, I choose you!" Jay threw a Super Ball, revealing the robotic-like Pokémon.

"I am ready to serve you," said Lightnin, with a bow.

Lance raised an eyebrow. "What's that?" He shrugged. "Dragonite, use your thunder attack."  
Jay smirked. "Looks like I have the advantage now! Lightnin, tri attack!"

Dragonite flew over Lightnin shot a blast of electricity down Lightnin, but Jay's Super Pokémon remained unharmed.

Lightnin looked upward, held out his hand, and shot fire, ice, and lightning from his fingertips up at Dragonite. The fire and lightning didn't do much harm to Dragonite, but the ice made Dragonite fell down towards the ground.

"Hyper beam!" ordered Jay.

Lightnin held out his hand a of energy shot at Dragonite from Lightnin's fingertips. The hyper beam's impact hit Dragonite in the stomach, and it fell to the ground.

Chapter Eight: It's Dragon-Time

"Dragonite, return!" Lance held out a Poké Ball and recalled his giant dragon Pokémon into its ball. "Since your robotic body seems to be made of steel, I'll use my Charizard!" Lance threw a Poké Ball and revealed the flaming Charizard.

"Again, tri attack," commanded Jay.

"Fire blast," said Lance.

"Char!" growled Lance's Charizard, as it flew upward above Jay's Lightnin. "_Zard_!" Charizard shot the star-shaped blast of fire down at Lightnin.

"Uh oh," murmured Lightnin. Lightning held out his hand and shot a blast of fire, a blast of ice, and a blast of lightning up at Charizard.

But Charizard's fire blast attack just pushed Lightnin's tri attack back down towards Jay's Pokémon. The fire blast, with the addition of Lightnin's tri attack, knocked out Jay's Pokémon.

"Fire's strong against steel type Pokémon, like your Lightnin," replied Lance, as his Charizard landed in front of him.

"Lightnin, return!" Jay recalled his Lightnin into its Super Ball, then thought for a moment. _I wonder . . . I wonder if Flamed will obey and fight Charizard? If not, I still have Tentablast, Winger, and Psyghost._ "Flamed, I choose you!" Jay threw a Super Ball, and his Flamed appeared in front of him.

Flamed and Charizard stared each other down, waiting for their order.

"Charizard, dragon rage," ordered Lance.

Jay smirked. "Water cannon!"

Charizard roared and created a giant tornado of rage that went straight towards Jay's Flamed. Instead of using water cannon, Flamed flew up high into the sky, dodging the attack.

Jay frowned. "Flamed still won't listen. Maybe after I defeat Lance Flamed will obey me." He took a deep breath.

"Charizard, flamethrower attack!" ordered Lance.

"Flamed, fight back with your raging fire attack!" ordered Jay.

Charizard, still on the ground, shot a blast of fire up towards Flamed, who shot a larger blast of fire down towards Charizard.

The flamethrower attack and the raging fire attack hit and created a giant explosion. The explosion sent Flamed shooting upwards, and Charizard ended up getting caught in the explosion.

"Now, finish it off, water _blast_!" ordered Jay.

"Flame!" growled Flamed. When the explosion cleared, Flamed shot down towards the injured Charizard and shot a giant blast of water at Charizard. The water blast made Charizard collapse on the ground.

"Charizard, return." Lance recalled his fiery Pokémon back into its Poké Ball. He smirked. "Your Flamed is strong, but it won't fully obey. Mine will! It's dragon time. Go, Flamed!" Lance threw his first Super Ball and when it opened up, it revealed the giant starter Pokémon.

Chapter Nine: A Flaming Battle

"Flamed," growled Lance's Flamed.

"Flamed," growled Jay's Flamed.

"Your Flamed's already tired out," said Lance, "it won't completely obey you, and my Flamed is stronger than _yours_."

Jay frowned. "We'll see, won't we Flamed?" He smirked. "Flamed, hydro pumps!"

"Raging fire," said Lance.

Jay's Flamed sent a giant blast of water at Lance's flame and shot a large blast of fire at Jay's Flamed. The two attacks were going head to head; neither was putting the other out.

"Now we'll see who's truly the better trainer," said Lance. He smirked. "Which is of course, me."

"I doubt that," growled Jay.

"Remember, I am Lance the dragon trainer," said Lance. "I ran the Elite Four for a long time. From before Bruno to the early days of Koga. It was I who decided to who was best for a new group of elite trainers to join the ranks. It was I who built this town, and it is I who shall defeat your Flamed."

As Lance spoke these words, his Flamed's raging fire slowly pushed the other Flamed's hydro pumps back.

"No, Flame," murmured Jay. "Grrr, stand your ground Flamed!"

Lance chuckled. "Full strength!"  
"You too!" shouted Jay.

Jay's Flamed gave a mighty roar of pain and annoyance (since he wasn't winning). He stopped the hydro pumps and flew upwards before Lance's Flamed's attack could hit him.

Lance just gave a simple nodded, which meant Flamed should continue the raging fire attack.

Jay sighed. "Listen to me Flamed! Use your agility attack!"

Lance's Flamed shot multiple blasts of fire at Jay's Flamed, but by listening to Jay, the young trainer's Flamed used its speed to dive out of the way of the blasts.

"Fine then," said Lance. "Your Flamed does win in speed. But speed can't always be your success. Fly up there Flamed."

Lance's Flamed stopped with the attacks then started flapping its wings, and quickly became airborne.

"Slash!" ordered both trainers.

Airborne, the duo of Flamed went head to head at each other, trying to slashing and scratching at each other. They did their best maneuvers to try to dodge the other's attack, but still trying to attack themselves. They seemed to be missing until.

"Flamed!" Lance's Flamed managed to get behind Jay's Flamed and slash down Jay's dragon's back.

"Flame!" roared Jay's Flamed in pain.

Chapter Ten: The Tables Have Turn . . . Again

Lance smirked. "Have to keep up young one." He looked up proudly at his Flamed.

"No!" cried Jay. "Flamed, fight back! Razor wing!"

"Seismic toss," ordered Lance.

Jay's Flamed tried slashing Lance's Flamed with its wing, but the enemy Flamed grabbed its wing. Lance's Flamed spun around in the air, did an aerial flip, then slammed Jay's Flamed onto the arena.

"Flamed," moaned Jay's Flamed.

Jay sighed. "Flamed re-"

Flamed gave a mighty roar, acknowledging that he wasn't finished.

Jay nodded. "Okay."

Lance smirked. "You should be the one who makes the decisions, not your Pokémon. Flamed, finish it off with your slash!"

Lance's Flamed dived down to finish off Jay's Flamed.

"No!" shouted Jay. "Flamed, flare attack!"

As Lance's Flamed dived down towards Jay's Flamed. Suddenly, the fire on Jay's Flamed enlarged. It enlarged so much that it covered Flamed for his defense, then shot up towards Lance's Flamed. Lance's Flamed slowed down and slowly backed away from the fire.

"Fury fire attack!" ordered Jay. He waited and nothing happened. "Eh, it was worth a shot. Flamed, use your rage attack, now!"

"FLAMED!" roared Jay's Flamed. He flew upward at full speed, still surrounded by the fire, and bashed into Lance's Flamed. Then, Jay's Flamed shot a giant blast of water and sprayed down Lance's Flamed to the ground.

"Hyper beam!" ordered Jay.

Jay's Flamed collected energy and shot a giant beam of energy at Lance's Flamed. The blast made Lance's Flamed go into the floor, cracking part of the arena.

Lance nodded. "A good trick. Flamed, return." He smirked. "I'd suggest recalling your Flamed too, or is it okay with him."  
Jay glared. "He's not finished yet, that's all." He chuckled. "Besides, it seems the tables have turned, _Lance_."

"We'll see, _Jay_." He threw a Poké Ball, and out of the ball flew out his Dragonite.

"How many of those do you have exactly?" asked Jay.

"Just one more after this." Lance smirked. "Though you probably won't be able to get that far."

"Flamed, fire _blast_!" ordered Jay.

Lance chuckled. "All right Dragonite, use your blizzard attack."

Dragonite gave a nod and took flight. Dragonite flew above Jay's Flamed and shot a blast of icy could air at Flamed, slowly freezing over Jay's Pokémon.

Jay sighed. "Well, that's one way to put out a flame."

Suddenly, the frozen Flamed started glowing a bright red and heat sizzled from the frozen statue. The ice suddenly began to crack and Flamed emerged from the ice.

"Ha, _ha_," said Jay. "My Flamed's stronger than he looks . . ."

Jay Flamed flew up and then flew behind Jay towards the entrance of the door. It cowered in the corner near the exit, refusing to battle.

Jay frowned. "Grrr, Flamed, aren't you going to battle?"

"Flamed." Jay's dragon Pokémon shook it's head. It then shot a blast of fire at Jay, frying its trainer.

"Okay, whatever," mumbled Jay. "Flamed, return."

"It looks as if the tables have turned _again_," said Lance, as Jay recalled his Pokémon.

Jay shrugged. "Not really. Tentablast, I choose you!" Jay threw a Super Ball and out threw his Blastoise/Tentacruel mixture.

"Dragonite, blizzard attack," commanded Lance.

"Fight it with _your_ blizzard," ordered Jay swiftly.

"Blast!"

"Nite!"

The two trainers shot blasts of cool air, which including ice sickles in the attack. The blasts hit each other creating a giant frozen ball of ice.

"Tentablast, oil attack!" ordered Jay.

"Dragonite, use your thunderwave attack," ordered Lance.

"Tenta _blast_!" Tentablast shot a blast of sludgy oil up at Lance's Dragonite.

Lance's Dragonite shot a blast of electricity down at Jay's Tentablast, but the thunderwave hit Tentablast's oil, deadening the electricity. The oil hit Dragonite's face, blinding the Pokémon.

Chapter Eleven: The Battles Continues

"Use your hydro pumps!" said Jay.

Tentablast's hydro pumps opened up from its back and shot blasts of water Dragonite, slamming it into the wall.

"Now, freeze whip," said Jay.

Lance thought for a moment, what could he use? "Agility."

But Lance's Dragonite was still blinded from the oil attack, it tried to evade the attack, but the multiple vines hit Lance's Dragonite and it slowly fell over and slammed into the ground.

"Well, well, you're good." Lance gave a nod and held out a Poké Ball. "Dragonite, return. Now, I shall use my final Dragonite! Dragonite, go!" Lance threw another Poké Ball revealing a much larger Dragonite. "Meet my first Pokémon."

Jay frowned. "Tentablast arctic freeze!"

"Agility." Lance nodded solemnly, smirking.

Jay's Tentablast shot a blast of cool air up towards the Dragonite, but Lance's Pokémon used its speed to dive out of the way.

"Roll," ordered Lance.

Jay gave an utterly confused look. "There's such thing as a roll attack? Oh well, poison bite!"

Tentablast leaped up at Lance's Dragonite with its jaws wide open, ready to chomp down.

But Lance's started to glow strangely, then started diving down towards Tentablast. While diving down, Dragonite was spinning around.

Dragonite ended up slamming fast first into Tentablast, which slammed Jay's Pokémon into the ground.

"I don't think so," growled Jay. "Sludge, now!"

Lance laughed. "Fire blast attack!"

"No, wait, cancel that attack!" cried Jay, but it was too late.

Tentablast shot a blast of sludge up towards Lance's Dragonite, which shot a blast of fire shaped in a star down towards Tentablast. The fire blast quickly caught the sludge on fire and the two attacks quickly fell towards Tentablast.

"Ah," cried Jay. "Tentablast, water cannon! Put it out!"

"Ten _ta_!" Tentablast shot three blasts of fire up at the fiery oil, and quickly put it out, but the oil splashed down on Tentablast.

"Slam!" commanded Lance.

As Tentablast was shaking off the oil, Lance's Dragonite bashed into Jay's Tentablast, sending it flying.

"Fire blast!" ordered Lance.

Jay snorted. "Like a fire attack could hurt Tentablast."

The star shaped blast of fire hit Tentablast, who had yet to shake off all the oil, and quickly ignited with fire.

Chapter Twelve: Still Battling

"Tentablast, return." Jay recalled Tentablast back into its ball then grabbed another Super Ball. "Can't beat this one! Wurm, I choose you!" Jay threw a Super Ball, revealing the long serpent Pokémon.

"What can that thing do?" replied Lance.

"_This_!" Jay pointed at Dragonite. "Water blast!"

"Fire blast!" ordered Lance, challenging Jay's water blast attack.

Lance's Dragonite shot a giant star-shaped blast of fire down at Jay's Wurm. But Wurm's water blast quickly put out the fire blast then hit Dragonite, who was caught off guard, slamming it upward.

"Grrr," growled Lance. "Slam attack!"

"Agility!" ordered Jay.

Dragonite dashed down towards Wurm, but it leaped out of the way, sending Dragonite crashing into the floor of the gym.

"How is this gym still standing?" wondered Jay. "Wrap attack!"

Wurm wrapped itself around the temporarily stunned Dragonite. It had never missed a slam attack like that before.

"Shake it off, aerial submission," ordered Lance.

Dragonite took flight again, and began spinning around to try to shake off Jay's Pokémon, but it wouldn't come off.

"Thunderwave," said Jay, somewhat excited that he was winning.

Wurm released a blast of electricity and paralyzed Lance's Dragonite, which sent it falling to the ground.

"Um, how about bite attack," said Jay.

"_Wurm_!" Wurm bit into Dragonite's head and it gave a mighty roar.

"Dragonite, return!" ordered Lance. Lance recalled Dragonite into its Poké Ball then smirked. "You're good. But are you good enough to beat Kingudora?" He threw a Poké Ball and revealed what appeared to be a giant sea horse Pokémon.

"Du do ra," growled Kingudora.

"Hydro pumps," ordered Jay.

"Fight it with your hydro pumps," commanded Lance.

The two Pokémon shot huge blasts of water at one another. They seemed to be equally matched until Kingudora glowed with power and sent a critically power blast of water at Wurm. Wurm was slammed into the wall by Kingudora's blast.

Jay snorted. "I'm not gonna be defeated that easily. Kingudora won't be able to defeat this! Roll attack!"

The long serpent leaped up towards Kingudora and Wurm clamped onto the end of its own tail created a circle or an** O** shape. It went rolling up towards Kingudora.

"Hyper beam," ordered Lance.

"King do!" growled Kingudora. Kingudora shot a blast of energy at the incoming Wurm, who quickly fell to the ground after the attack.

"Dig underground," commanded Jay.

Lance smirked. "Wait for it to pop out."

Jay's Wurm dug into the gym arena, leaving a little hole. Jay could barely see it, and he was sure Lance and Kingudora couldn't see, the upturned earth it was leaving behind. 

"Wurm, _dig_!" ordered Jay.

"Dragon blizzard," said Lance.

Wurm popped out from below Kingudora, but Lance's Pokémon glanced down at shot a blast of fiery dragon power at Jay's Pokémon. But, somehow, Wurm had become paralyzed and fell to the ground.

"I love that attack," replied Lance. "I'm glad Ibuki showed me to move. You should be recalling Wurm now."

"Wurm, return," replied Jay darkly.

Chapter Thirteen: As the Twilight Arises

"Luckily, I still have two Pokémon left," said Jay proudly.

"Amazing," replied Lance. "I still have my Kingudora and my other Pokémon."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Go, Winger!" Jay threw a Super Ball up into the air and out of the ball flew his Fearow/Pidgeot crossbreed. "Ha, you can't beat one of my first Pokémon!"

"Who's your first?" asked Lance.

"Ultra," replied Jay. "He had an accident with one of Team Rocket's Pokémon and he's at the center . . ."

Lance snorted. "You failed against Team Rocket."

"They had new Pokémon, I didn't see it coming," replied Jay. "And Morpher . . . who you all ready defeated." He rolled his eyes. "Winger, quick attack!"

Lance chuckled. "This should be fun. Slow it down with a bubblebeam attack."

Winger dived down at Lance's Kingudora, which was shooting a bunch of bubbles at him. Winger used its speed and agility to dodge the incoming bubbles, but Jay's Pokémon wasn't quick enough. Kingudora's bubbles hit Winger at first, which just slowed it down, but Winger was soon barraged with bubbles.

"Keep it up," replied Lance.

Jay chuckled. "All right Winger, whirlwind attack!"

"Wing-wing-wing!" growled Winger, as it flapped its wings. Winger was able to blow them back towards Kingudora, but the reversal attack didn't seem to harm Kingudora at all.

"Keep up the bubblebeam," ordered Lance.

"Agility-talon _strike_!" ordered Jay.

Winger dodged passed Kingudora's bubbles and slashed Lance's Pokémon across the face with its claws.

"Take down _now_," ordered Lance.

"Razor wing," commanded Jay.

Winger tried slashing the incoming Kingudora with its wing, but that ended up crushing Winger into the wall.

Suddenly, Winger flapped its wings and flew up high into the sky. Winger started glowing a bright and fiery red, almost with rage.

"Is Winger evolving again?" wondered Jay.

"What are you, an _idiot_!" growled Jay's Pokédex as he pulled it out. "Winger's not evolving, it's about to use its most powerful flying attack: Sky attack."

"Kingudora, hyper beam!" ordered Lance.

Kingudora gather energy and then shot a beam of energy at Winger. But Winger was still glowing with a fiery rage and shot down at full speed at Lance's Pokémon. Winger managed to smash through the hyper beam and then slam into Kingudora.

"Drill peck," said Jay. "Finish it off!"

Winger flew up high then dived down at Kingudora, beak first, spinning around. The drill peck made Kingudora fall to the ground.

Lance nodded. "Kingudora, return." Lance recalled his fully evolved Horsea into its Poké Ball. "Looks like it is time for my last Pokémon. Aerodactyl, go!" Lance threw a Poké Ball revealing his ancient flying/rock Pokémon.

"Nothing Winger can't handle!" said Jay. "Winger, razor wind!"

"Hyper beam," ordered Lance.

Lance's Aerodactyl shot a beam of energy at Jay's Winger, who was attempting a razor wind. The hyper beam smashed right through Winger's razor wind and then slammed into Winger.

"Atom force," ordered Lance.

"Aerodactyl!" screeched Lance's Pokémon. Aerodactyl circled around Jay's Pokémon and then loads of rocks came smashing into Jay's Winger.

Chapter Fourteen: As the Battle Concludes . . . 

Jay gasped. "Winger no . . . Winger, return!" Jay recalled Winger into its Super Ball, then selected his last Super Ball. "Well good friend, it's up to you! Psyghost, _go_!"

{Ready to go boss,} said Psyghost, as he emerged from the Super Ball.

"Aerodactyl, wing attack," ordered Lance.

"Heck nah," muttered Jay. "Psyghost, teleport!"

Aerodactyl came flying down at Jay's Pokémon, trying to bash it with its wings. And luckily for Jay, Psyghost's psychic powers kicked in and quickly Jay's Pokémon teleported out of the way.

"Psychic attack," ordered Jay.

"Aerodactyl, supersonic," growled Lance.

Psyghost created a blast of psychic energy and sent it straight towards Lance's Aerodactyl, but the flying Pokémon sent a super high sonic wave, which broke right through the psychic attack.

"Bite attack!" ordered Lance.

"All right Psyghost, light screen now!" ordered Jay.

{All right, time for an invisible wall.} Psyghost's hands floated away from its body and created an invisible wall in front of it. Lance's Aerodactyl dived down at Psyghost, but slammed into the wall.

"Take down now," ordered Lance.

"Teleport," ordered Jay.

Aerodactyl dived down at Psyghost, but it dived out of the way, making the giant rock bird slam into the gym floor.

"Hyper beam!" ordered Lance.

"Again, teleport," said Jay, a bit calmer down that he realized he could win this.

The injured Aerodactyl shot a blast of energy, focused into a beam, straight at Psyghost, but it teleported out of the way. The hyper beam attack used up a lot of its energy.

"Now, psy_blast_!" ordered Jay.

While Aerodactyl was down, Psyghost created an enormous blast of psychic energy and blasted it at Lance's Pokémon.

"Ha-ha! Hypnosis attack," said Jay.

Psyghost hovered above the recovering Aerodactyl, and put it to sleep.

"Nightmare attack," said Jay.

Psyghost's hands left its body and entered Aerodactyl's head. The ghost was giving Lance's Pokémon nightmares beyond believe.

"That was a great match," said Lance. He nodded acknowledging Jay's victory. "Aerodactyl, return."

"I won?" wondered Jay. He jumped up and down with joy. "I _won_! Psyghost, you did great!"

Psyghost nodded. {Anything for my master.}

"Psyghost, return!" Jay recalled the ghost Pokémon into its ball. He rushed over to Lance, going past the many cracks and holes in the gym floor.

"As proof of your victory, I have for the Hydra Badge," said Lance. He handed Jay the small badge shaped in the head of a Gyarados. "This is an official Indigo League Badge, which can be used in the Indigo League and main Pokémon League."

Jay jumped up with joy. "Yeah! I have the Hydra Badge!" Then he started dancing.

At this point, Lance asked if there was anything else Jay needed.

"Oh yeah, there may be one thing," said Jay, thinking back to the earlier battle.

Chapter Fifteen: The Congratulations

Team Rocket's Pokémon had somehow gotten Ultimate, Pikachu, Lickitung, Fire Orb, Articuno, Sky High, Ice Orb, Gyaronix, and Whirlpool trapped into a corner.

"Well, it looks like we've won for a change," growled Fire Kat. "Looks like without Jay, you guys are just some washed up trainers!"

"I'll show you washed up," growled Agua. "Whirlpool, water wave!"

Whirlpool gave a weak moan. None of the remaining Pokémon could defeat all of Team Rocket's Pokémon.

"All right Gengar, finish them off," ordered Mike.

"Dugtrio, show them who's boss," commanded Nick.

"You can beat 'em Vileplume," said Kelly.

Team Rocket's new Pokémon stepped forward, ready to attack, but then suddenly there was a brilliant flash of light, blinding all the trainers. When their vision came to, Team Rocket's new Pokémon had fainted and a strange psychic aurora surrounded the injured Pokémon.

"What was that," murmured Ultram.

"It was some sort of psychic attack," replied Dee.

"Hold it right there!" There, above them all, flying on an Aerodactyl was Jay, Ultra, Litatra, Mewie, and another trainer. "Ultra, thunder!"

"Go, Dragonite!" The other trainer threw a Poké Ball revealing the giant dragon Pokémon. "Dragonite, blizzard!"

Ultra hopped down onto the Dragonite's head. The two Pokémon flew over Team Rocket and their Pokémon. Ultra sent the blast of electricity down at the Pokémon, frying most of them. Then, Dragonite opened its mouth and shot a blast of cold air, including some icicles, freezing all of the Pokémon, except for Fire Kat.

"Ha, I always survive," said Fire Kat boldly.

"I don't think so!" said Ultram. "Go Lickitung, lick attack!"

Lickitung leaped out towards Team Rocket's Pokémon, after a quick rest, and licked Fire Kat, paralyzing it.

"I stand . . . corrected," cried Fire Kat.

Dee sighed pitifully. "These guys are too heavy to blast off when they're frozen. Fire Orb, fire blast!"

"Orb!" Fire Orb shot a star shaped blast of fire at the frozen Team Rocket, thawing them, yet setting them on fire.

"Perfect," said Agua. "Whirlpool, send them blasting off with a water wave!"

"Whirl," sloshed Whirlpool. It sent a giant wave of water at Team Rocket, putting them out and sending them blasting off.

"Even with new Pokémon we lost," muttered Mike.

"But that mysterious thing stopped our new Pokémon," complained Nick.

"Maybe next time," replied Kelly.

"Yeah right," said Fire Kat smugly.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

****

In front of the Hydra Village Pokémon Center, Lance was giving out gifts to the brave trainers who fought Team Rocket outside of the village.

"And since Team Rocket would have stormed our village, these brave trainers defeated these Pokémon thieves," said Lance, over the speakers. There was a round of applause and Lance continued. "And for these trainers, I have a special gift for you."

Jay smiled happily, as he sat next to Dee, Agua, Ultram, Fire Orb, Pikachu, and Pichu.

"Will Dee, Agua, and Ultram please come onto the stage," said Lance.

Jay frowned. "What about me," he cried to Dee.

"I don't remember you defending the village from Team Rocket," said Dee, as she walked up onto the stage.

Jay shrugged. "It doesn't matter, I have the Hydra Badge now."

Up on the stage, Lance said, "For these young trainers, I have three dragon Pokémon for you. Two Dratini and a Horsea."

Jay frowned. "Maybe I should have defended the village."

Lance handed Ultram and Dee the Poké Balls containing the Dratini, and Lance handed Agua the Horsea. "May your adventures take you many places."

"Speaking of which," said Dee, "we have to go to the Imitate Kingdom! See you guys later!"

Dee, Agua, Ultram, and their Pokémon hopped down and joined Jay, Ultra, Litatra, and Mewie. The group headed out of Hydra Village and headed to the Kingdom.

****

Dee, Agua, Ultram, and the rest of the Pokémon crew must save a castle from Team Rocket's Pokémon. Meanwhile, Jay and Ultra and Morpher and his Pokémon must face off against the deadly transforming Pokémon Master, Duplica in, _The Transformation Gym_.


	33. The Transformation Gym (33)

****

SUPER

POKéMON

Jay faces Duplica.

**__**

Episode XXXIII

****

The Transformation Gym

Jay Barial

Chapter One: The New Plan

Teria gave an annoyed sigh. "Failure. I can not believe that Mike, Nick, Kelly, and Fire Kat were able to fail at something so simple . . . when they didn't even know about it to screw it up even more easily!" Teria slammed his fist on the table.

"Are your 'troops' not getting the job done?" asked The Master. He chuckled as he walked around Teria's desk. Teria and The Master were in the Rocket Boss's office in the main Team Rocket base/gym.

"They're not troops," muttered Teria. "They're idiot Pokémon trainers who couldn't cut it, so they asked to join me to get away from reality and to get away from their parents and to get away from capturing Pokémon easily. Now, they're suppose to get skills and capture Pokémon for me, it's really simple. They're _thieves_."

"Well then maybe you should get troops," suggested The Master. "I already have my second in command ordering the elite troops to uncover something that could destroy the entire experiment." The Master looked through a window and at the tank containing the "experiment" that it and Teria were working on.

Teria sighed. "What should we do in the meantime to get Team Rocket to battle with Jay?"

"All ready done." The Master smirked. "I have one of my other troops stirring up some trouble in the Imitate Kingdom. There's a wild Borlax there causing some trouble. And where there's trouble, Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultram are there to make things right." The Master chuckled and looked at The Experiment again. "That's what I like about Jay. Always trying to help others. It's his one true flaw."

Teria smiled. "Flaws. I see that a lot these days. And when I saw flaws, I see an especially load of flaws with Team Rocket and Group Missile. I'm wondering how Giovanni, one of the original Rocket Bosses, put up with it. Put up with these . . .flaws." Teria looked at The Master. "Let's just hope that your, what did you call them . . . troops, don't start coming up with flaws."

The Master gave an angry growl, and its eyes flashed ready to cast some sort of beam of power. "I could kill you here and know."

"Oh, I know." Teria stood up on his desk and spread out his arms. "But you won't. You need the Team Rocket Scientists to finish it, perfectly. And it'll be perfect with me around. Plus, Team Rocket is some what helpful in our situation." Teria sat down. "So you see, I do have power over the all powerful 'master' . . ." He smirked. "Besides, from what I've heard from Fire Kat . . . the whole Lugia thing . . . resurrecting Agatha . . . switching Chris at the Orb Gym . . . you aren't the perfect leader."

The Master then gave another angry growl and teleported out of his lair.

****

Mew, Psycho, and Mewtwo all hovered around in a circle up in Mew's hideout hidden in the clouds of the sky.

"Why isn't Haunter with us?" Psycho asked curiously. "If the three of us aren't here, you or The Master just usually want to see Mew."

"Well, things have changed . . . Psycho," replied Mewtwo bitterly. "Our little Haunter has failed one too many times."

Mew gasped. "You killed him?"

Mewtwo shook his head. "He's just in training again. In the meantime, The Master has assignments for you both."

"You say that as if they were separate assignments," murmured Psycho.

"They are." Mewtwo turned towards Psycho. "You, my little crazed Pokémon, are going to go to Thunder's Point."

Psycho frowned, or attempting to since he also seemed to have a crazy smile on his face. "Isn't that where the legendary Thundeer rests, frozen in a deadly statue? I don't want to go there. If I wake it up, The Master would _kill_ me!"

"Oh, but that's the plan," said Mewtwo. "You are suppose to awaken the electric beast, and then a team will come down and capture the shocking deer." Mewtwo turned to Mew. "Ah, my young Mew, all you have to do is get the Borlax outside of the Imitate Kingdom hyper and angry, and your job is done."

Mew nodded, did a little spin in the air, and teleported away.

Psycho nodded and lifted himself in the air. "_Just_ because they're both Mews . . . sorta." Psycho teleported to Thunder's Point.

Chapter Two: A Boring Welcome

Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultram, Fire Orb, Pikachu, Pichu, Litatra, Mewie, and Ultra and walked out of the forest surrounding the Hydra Village, where Jay had earned the Hydra Badge.

The group emerged into a giant castle-like Kingdom.

"Well every, feast your eyes on the Imitate Kingdom," said Ultram, walking forward, with Pichu in his arms and Pikachu at his side.

"Whoa," murmured Dee, walking forward with Fire Orb hovering next to her. "It's amazing. It's a shame Jason isn't here, he'd probably love it. Plus, there's gotta be some great Pokémon stores out here."

Jay, walking with Litatra in his arms, Mewie hovering next to him and Ultra by his side, headed towards the Kingdom too. "Plus, you said there's a gym there. Can always earn another badge!"

Agua frowned then looked around, realizing she was all alone. "See, this is why I like being in the middle of the group! I don't have to worry about being left alone in the front or the back." She sighed, the looked around. The others were way ahead of here. "See what I mean! Hey guys, wait up!"

****

As the group walked around in the Town Square, outside of the actual castle, there seemed to be some what of an earthquake.

"Talk about something exploding," muttered Dee.

"That or there's a big giant ball of some kind, rolling around the town . . ." Jay, Dee, and Agua all looked at the rambling Ultram. "Maybe I should have stayed with Crystal and the others . . ."

As the giant group continued walking through the town to the Pokémon Center, an incredibly large, giant brown thing when running by.

"Anyone else see that giant ball!" cried Ultram.

Jay rolled his eyes. He turned to one of the town's people. "Um, excuse me sir, but what was that thing that just went rolling by?"

"That was Borlax!" cried the man. "It comes around every once and awhile, but it doesn't usually do this. I guess that giant sloth has reached its ultimate boredom and doesn't want to fall asleep and evolve."

"Borlax, eh?" wondered Agua. "Jay, whip our your Pokédex."

Jay . . . slowly revealed his Pokédex (not whipped out) and turned it towards the giant thing rolling down the streets.

"Borlax," said the Pokédex, "a hungry Super Pokémon. This is the pre-evolved form of the Pokémon, Snorlax. Borlax usually sits around and eats while time passes. The reason why most Borlax aren't usually found is because when they fall asleep, and Borlax will evolve into Snorlax. Evolves into Snorlax."

Ultram nodded. "A Borlax can't become . . . sane so to speak, or become de-bored at all, and when it falls sleep, it quickly evolves, which is why most people don't use sleeping attacks on it."

Jay frowned. "Are we going to have to . . . you know . . . save the town guys?"

Dee, Agua, Ultram, Pikachu, and Ultra all turned to Jay.

"And why wouldn't we?" asked Agua.

"Because I have a gym leader to defeat?" replied Jay.

Dee grabbed Jay by the ear and pulled him along. "Come on little Jay, it's time for us to defeat a Borlax."

Chapter Three: Tuffy's Attitude

Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultram all stood in front of Borlax, with their Pokémon standing next to them. They had managed to trap the giant Pokémon in the corner.

"Sorry Borlax, this is the end of the line!" shouted Jay.

"The 'end of the line,'" whispered Ultram to Jay.

"It's was a last minute line, what did you expect me to say?" replied Jay. "A long announcement about how we're going to stop it and capture it."

The girls cleared their throats. "Let's battle already!"

Ultram nodded. "Go Lickitung!"

"Butterfree, we need you!" said Agua.

"Beedrill, go!" said Dee.

The giant tongue Pokémon appeared with the two bug Pokémon flying to the sides of it.

Jay smiled. "My turn!" Jay flipped open his Pokédex and rearranged his team. "You should be all rested up and listening now! Tuffy, I choose you!" Jay threw a Super Ball in front of Lickitung and in front of the other Pokémon appeared the Clefable/Wigglytuff mixture.

"Tuff!" growled the Pokémon.

Dee sighed happily. "That's always nice."

"Yeah, don't see a lot of Tuff these days," said Agua.

Ultram chuckled. "Your Tuffy's a little bulky if you ask me Jay. You should let her out of her ball more often."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we haven't seen Ultra and Raichu in ages!"

Dee slid over to Jay and whispered, "That's because they're being trained by Jesse back at Current City."

"Lickitung, take down," ordered Ultram.

"Butterfree confusion!" ordered Agua.

"Beedrill, fury attack!" ordered Dee.

"Tuffy, body slam!" ordered Jay.

"Licki!" Lickitung launched itself at the trapped Borlax and rammed into it. Unfortunately, Lickitung just bounced off the Borlax.

Butterfree's confusion attack just made Borlax scratch its head for a moment then leaped up and use fury swipes on the poor butterfly.

Beedrill was too scared to attack and hid behind Dee.

But Tuffy leaped at Borlax, attempting to body slam it, but she just bounced back. The fact that her attack failed enraged Tuffy and she began using her double slap attack, but that wasn't affecting Borlax that much.

"Well, this is a bust," muttered Ultram.

"We'll need to use your fighting Pokémon," said Dee. "Rocker and Fighter should be able to handle this."

Jay nodded. "Right."

"Uh, Jay," said Agua slowly, "can you calm that balloon fairy down? She's losing it that she can't defeat Borlax. The only way she could is if she sang to it or something."

Tuffy suddenly stopped trying to slap around Borlax, and smiled brightly. She turned to Agua and said, "Tuff tuffy tuff."

Agua frowned. "Heh, no need to thank me."

Tuffy started to sing, but Jay quickly yelled, "Ultra, disable!"

"Tra!" Ultra focused his powers to freeze Tuffy in a frozen state and lift her up into the air.

"Lax!" growled Borlax. The extremely large Super Pokémon took this moment to roll out of the Kingdom.

Jay frowned. "Now Tuffy's not listening to me. What's wrong with me?"

Ultram began coughing. Within the coughing, Jay could have sworn he heard his friend couch "self-centered."

"Maybe," said Dee, "your professor could help us Jay. With our Borlax problem and with your Tuffy problem."

Jay nodded. "Right, let's head to the Pokémon Center."

Chapter Four: Thundeer and the Thunder Point

Psycho frowned as he reappeared in an underground cave. Thunder Point, which was an underground cave under the Lost Forests, was filled with many ground and extremely strong electric Pokémon. There were dozen of giant electric rods sticking out of the ground, which were still sparking with electricity. The electricity was probably coming from the nearby Scarlet City.

"Where's this stupid Thundeer suppose to be hidden?" murmured Psycho, hovering around Thunder Point. He glanced around. "Thundeer is suppose to be frozen in a rock hard statue."

Psycho hovered along, when suddenly an Electabuzz appeared in front of the crazed Pokémon.

"Buzz!" growled the wild Electabuzz.

Psycho sighed. "What do _you_ want?"

The wild Electabuzz leaped at Psycho, trying to give one of The Master's generals its thunder punch, but Psycho quickly teleported out of the way. Psycho reappeared behind Electabuzz.

"Need to act faster 'buzz!" Psycho slapped Electabuzz in the back of the head a number of times, and its head began swelling up. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Electabuzz turned around, and gave Psycho its thunderbolt but Psycho had already teleported away.

"Buzz? Electabuzz buzz?" wondered the wild Electabuzz, looking around for where Psycho had teleported off to.

"Hey, up here smart guy!" Psycho was hovering around at the top of Thunder Point. "Psychic attack!" Psycho gave the Electabuzz his psychic attack, slamming the electric Pokémon against the wall.

"Buzz," moaned Electabuzz, collapsing.

Psycho sighed contenfully. "One less problem to deal with." He looked around. "Now where's this Thundeer Statue?" He frowned. "I can't find it . . . well, at least not with out some help."

Psycho hovered down to the injured Electabuzz. He laughed evilly. "I'll just use my mind control to make you find the Thundeer Statue for me!"

The injured Electabuzz suddenly got up and started walking down Thunder Point.

Psycho smiled. "If you can't find something, then just use your powers to make someone else find something." Psycho hovered after the Electabuzz.

Using his powers, Psycho cloaked itself and the Electabuzz, so they wouldn't have any more wild Pokémon encounters.

They finally reached a point in the cave in which it was pitch black, except that there was a small light up ahead.

"That's just great." Psycho sighed. "I really didn't want to do this, but they leave me now choice. Flash!" Psycho created a brilliant flash of light, lighting up the rest of the cave. Where the small light was coming in was the location of the Thundeer statue.

"Buzz, buzz, buzz," mumbled Electabuzz, still tired from his encounter with Psycho.

Psycho smiled. "You go first."

Electabuzz nodded, without control over its body. It walked ahead, falling into several traps, and being slammed into several things, and some invisible walls and illusions. Luckily, Psycho's psychic powers were able to revive Electabuzz so that it would be able to get passed the rest of the traps.

When Electabuzz finally reached the statue, the statue gave an odd yellow glow. Suddenly, the statue's antlers gave a blast of electricity frying the Electabuzz.

Psycho frowned. "Oh well." Psycho hovered towards the Thundeer statue safely. Then he set up a reflective light screen, so he'd be safe.

The Thundeer statue's antlers began glowing and shot a blast of electricity at Psycho, but it just reflected off of the light screen and hit the statue. The statue began breaking away and revealing the thunder deer, Thundeer.

"Now to put you under wraps," said Psycho. Psycho began murmuring something, and used its hypnosis attack, but a blast of water hit Psycho slamming the psychic Pokémon against the wall.

The water attack, possibly a hydro pumps, appeared from a small glowing creature. Then, the creature used the hydro pumps to create a giant hole in the roof of the cave. Thundeer leaped out of the cave, escaping.

"Mewtwo and The Master aren't going to like this," murmured Psycho, teleporting away.

Chapter Five: Check-In Time

"A Borlax destroying the Imitate Kingdom?" murmured the professor. "That's something new. They usually aren't this violent to cities; they usually keep their distance. If they attack anything, it's usually other Pokémon that have their food."

Jay and the others had decided to contact Professor Oak Jr. at the Pokémon Center for his best advice on what today about the enraged Borlax.

"So this is unusual for a Borlax to be doing?" asked Ultram.

The professor nodded. "Maybe there's something wrong with this Borlax in particular. Do you notice anything unusual about it?"

"Besides that fact that it was rolling its fat butt everywhere . . ." Jay slammed his Pokédex shut, before it could finish.

Jay smirked. "I actually have several other questions too." He held up his Pokédex. "Is this thing suppose to be so loud and noisy!"

Dee, Agua, Ultram, Pikachu, Fire Orb, and Pichu all rolled their eyes and walked away. "Let's let Jay handle his personal problems alone."

He glanced back at his friends and shrugged. "Because this thing has had a really annoying personality, which has only sometimes been helping us. It's like having a fifth person in the group."

"Hmmm." Professor Oak Jr. glanced at it. "Make it say something."

Jay sighed and opened up his Pokédex. "Ramble on 'dex."

The two waited for the Pokédex to say something . . . but oddly enough, it was speechless.

"He sounds . . . very interesting," replied Professor Oak Jr. "It's suppose to have a personality, but not the way you describe it. Are you sure it is even talking, or maybe you're hearing things."

Jay flinched. "But it said something before! About the big butt!"

"Oh, I thought that was Agua." Professor Oak glanced at Litatra and Mewie. "How are your new baby Pokémon doing?"

"Mew e!" said Mewie happily.

"La tra!" agreed Litatra.

"They're doing great, though they have run into some trouble." Jay recalled the problem back in Sparse Town when they had run off. "Nothing I can't handle." He winked. "Pichu's doing fine to with Ultram. But . . . I recently noticed something."

"What?" asked the professor.

"I have Ultra, Litatra, and Mewie . . . Dee has Fire Orb . . . Ultram has Pikachu and Pichu . . . but Agua doesn't have any creature close and personal to her." Jay sighed. "I dunno, I feel kinda sorry for Agua that she's alone."

"That's her own problem Jay, and there's nothing you can do to help really," said the professor. "If she opened up to one of her Pokémon, like the rest of you have, she'd have someone close to her like that. Anything else?"

"Two things," said Jay. "What is your best advice with Borlax?"

"Get it before it attacks the city again," said Professor Oak. "This may mean putting it to sleep forcing it to evolve into Snorlax."

"One more thing." He held up a Super Ball. "How come Tuffy is getting _so_ fat and won't listen to me! I should be able to control it now because I have enough badges." He held them out. "I have nine."

"You've caught up to Blake," said Professor Oak. "Of course, that's because he's been busy with a small mission especially for me." He glanced at the ball. "Tuffy was acting a little bit weird for awhile, but I was with it for so long I never noticed it getting fat."

"Why do you think it enlarged?" asked Jay.

"Probably because it is angry because you ignore it so often," said Professor Oak Jr. "When it was Puffy it wasn't the most used Pokémon, and when it finally evolved into Tuffy you never used it or tested to see if it was listening to you until now."

Jay frowned. "Is there any other reason?"

"There's one, but it's probably very unlikely." Professor Oak Jr. glanced around. "Are you near Celadon City yet?"

"We're in the Imitate Kingdom solving this problem," Jay replied.

"Then you should probably stop at Duplica's Gym for the Morphing Badge," suggested Professor Oak Jr. "I have to go, you should too. Try stopping Borlax and win another badge."

Chapter Six: The Team Rocket Plan

Mike sighed. "You know guys, we haven't done much recently."

"That's not true," murmured Nick. "We've been defeated, that's something."

"Something _positive_," growled Kelly.

"Hey, dummies, we have something on the screen!" Fire Kat was piloting the Fearow jet. "We've found the Imitate Kingdom!"

The other three Team Rocket members rushed to the screen that viewed the skies and the towns and forests below. "Are the twurps there!"

Fire Kat shrugged. "It's a _Kingdom_, you can't just spot them from the air. They'd have to be extremely large and bulky to be seen from the sky."

"Then let's land," suggested Kelly.

"That's what I'm _doing_!" growled Fire Kat. Suddenly, the fiery feline gasped in horror. "Ack! It's a Borlax!"

Mike and Nick glanced around. "I don't see it!"

The Fearow jet slowly stopped for some strange reason. "What's happening!" cried Kelly.

"The Borlax!" shouted Fire Kat. "Mike, get Gengar to check out what's outside."

Mike nodded. "Gengar _go_!" Mike threw a Poké Ball and there appeared the ghost Pokémon. "Gengar, find out what's going on."

"Gar," agreed Gengar. The ghost Pokémon lifted itself up and went through the roof of the jet. Outside, Gengar found that a tree was stuck to the jet. Gengar lowered itself down to the tree and was surprised to see a giant sloth holding onto the jet.

"Lax." Borlax turned to the Gengar. "Borlax!" The Borlax leaped at Gengar trying it use its fury swipes, but ended up falling down to the ground below.

"Gengar," murmured Gengar, giving an Anime sweat drop. Gengar lifted itself into the Fearow jet and explained to Mike what had happened.

"Well, Gengar says a Borlax was holding onto our jet but it let go," said Mike. "Then it tried to attack Gengar, but it leaped into the air and fell to the ground. It didn't sound like the smartest Borlax."

"Borlax aren't smart _period_," replied Fire Kat. "Usually, a smart Borlax is one that's been altered by humans in some way or another." Fire Kat smiled. "If we captured a Borlax, then the boss will reward us _greatly_!"

"Right!" said Nick. "Then let's fly down below!"

Kelly whacked Nick over the head. "You're not allowed to make important decisions." Kelly smiled brightly. "That's my job as the female of the group! Now, let's fly down below and catch that Borlax!"

"Right!" Fire Kat moved the Fearow jet down into the forest below and landed. The group walked out and looked around. "Where's that Borlax!"

"I'll be able to help! Snake Glare, go!" Nick threw a Super Ball, revealing his altered Arbok. "Snake Glare, use your eyes to find that Borlax."

"Glare," hissed Snake Glare in agreement. "Snake glare . . . snake glare . . . snake glare." The snake looked around and then stopped and nodded repeatedly.

"It's that way," murmured Kelly. She selected a Poké Ball. "Vileplume, I choose you!" She threw the ball and revealed his fully evolved Oddish. "Vileplume, use your petal dance to trash into the Borlax! Let's go!" The two darted into the forest. As they were running together they suddenly burst into an open field and-

"Plume!" cried Vileplume in terror.

"Oh no," moaned Kelly.

In front of them were tons and tons of Borlax, just sitting around eating. They all turned their focus towards Kelly and Vileplume.

"Maybe if we don't move they won't see us," whispered Kelly.

The ground began to rumble and a giant Borlax rolled into the area. It seemed to be the lead Borlax of the group. It looked angry and enraged for some strange reason. It gave a mighty roar and all the Borlax rushed towards Kelly.

"Talk about a smart Borlax! Vileplume, _run_!" Kelly and her Pokémon ran right back to the ship.

"Back so soon?" asked Fire Kat.

"Hurry up back into the ship and let's fly!" shouted Kelly running up the ramp.

As the Fearow jet began to take off, it suddenly fell to the ground. On top of the ship were tons of Borlax, forcing the ship to the ground.

Chapter Seven: On the Track of Borlax

One of the people in the Kingdom had seen Borlax roll into the nearby forest, which gave Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultram somewhat of an edge.

The group and their Pokémon, excluding their baby Pokémon who were left back at the center, headed into the forest, searching for the Borlax. To make their search go a bit quicker, Jay and Dee were going to take the air while Agua and Ultram took to the ground.

"Winger, I choose you!"

"My Pokémon will be you, Articuno!"

"Gyaronix, we need you!"

The two bird Pokémon appeared, and then appeared the giant water/rock/flying serpent Pokémon. Jay and Ultra hopped onto his Pidgeot/Fearow mixture, while Dee hopped onto her legendary ice Pokémon and held her Fire Orb, and Agua and Ultram climbed about the Gyarados/Onix combo with Pikachu in Ultram's arms.

Winger and Articuno took off, while Gyaronix charged forward into the forest.

The group eventually found Team Rocket's Fearow jet (Articuno had spotted it in the air) and decided to stop Team Rocket before they interfered with their plan to stop Borlax.

"Articuno, frost bite," ordered Dee. She glanced at Fire Orb. "Hang on tight."

Articuno spun around the Fearow jet, slowly freezing it so Team Rocket couldn't escape. Then Articuno flew up above the jet and beak first, dived at the jet shattering it to pieces.

"Ultra, psytoss that scrap away!" ordered Jay.

Ultra used his psychic abilities to hurl the pieces of the jet into the sky, sending Team Rocket blasting off again.

Jay glanced down below and Agua and Ultram were waving their hands signaling for Jay and Dee to land.

Winger and Articuno quickly landed and were recalled. Jay and Dee caught up to Agua and Ultram who were in an enormous field opened field.

"I see _no_ Borlax," commented Jay.

"Lax." Up ahead a Borlax was rolling towards the Imitate Kingdom.

"There it is!" Agua waved her hand. "All right guys, hop onboard!"

Jay, Dee, Ultra, and Fire Orb all nodded and climbed onto Gyaronix.

"Follow that Borlax! Full speed ahead!" shouted Agua.

"Grrr-onix!" Gyaronix nodded and used its speed to chase after that Borlax. Within several seconds Gyaronix had made it across the field and was attempting to make it to the Borlax.

"Gyaronix, take down now!" ordered Agua.

Gyaronix went at full speed and rammed into the Borlax. Unfortunately, Gyaronix bounced off the Borlax.

"Borlax lax?" Borlax turned around to Agua's Gyaronix and leaped at it.

"Ultra, light screen now!" ordered Jay.

"Tra!" Ultra stood on top Gyaronix's head and held out his hand projecting an invisible wall. Borlax slammed into the light screen and fell backwards.

"Psychic," said Jay.

"Fire blast," said Dee.

"Hydro pumps," said Agua.

"Thunder," said Ultram.

The four Pokémon hit the Borlax with some of their most powerful attacks knocking out the giant Pokémon. But it was ready for some more so he kept on body slamming the light screen until it shattered.

Dee frowned. "Damn."

"Pikachu, thunderwave!" shouted Ultram.

"_Chu_!" Pikachu shocked Borlax with paralyzing electricity, freezing it right in front of the group. But the Borlax slowly began rolling forward.

"Hypnosis attack!" shouted Jay.

Ultra nodded and shot hypnotic waves at the Borlax. It slowly put Borlax to sleep and it began to glow. Borlax quickly evolved into Snorlax and fell fast asleep and rolled down the hill back to the field.

"That was easy," murmured Dee.

"Well, that's because we aren't done yet!" Agua pointed ahead. "Look!"

Up ahead, rolling along, tons of Borlax were heading towards the Imitate Kingdom. A whole "army" of them, ready to attack the whole area, and they were all led by the same Borlax that had attacked before.

Chapter Eight: Stopping the Borlax

"Well, well, well!" shout a familiar voice from Jay's pocket. "Looks like _someone_ has a little problem!"

"Shut up," growled Jay. He pulled out his Pokédex. "I hate you, why didn't you say anything when I told you!"

"Because it's just so much more fun to bug and annoy _you_." The Pokédex gave a small sigh. "Well, I have a suggestion to help stop Borlax problem, that doesn't involve evolving."

"Take his help!" ordered Dee, Agua, and Ultram.

Jay frowned. "Oh yeah." He gave a deep breath. "What's your idea?"

The Pokédex chuckled. "Ha, you've finally caved in. Okay, here's the idea."

****

"Ultra, Tuffy, Psyghost, Spida, Lightnin, Orb, I choose you!"

"Fire Orb, Solar Orb, Psybird, Feargost will be my Pokémon!"

"Whirlpool, Ice Orb, we need you!"

"Ultimate, Pikachu, Electric Orb, I summon you!"

The fifteen Pokémon appeared in front of their trainers. The group was outside of the area that was the exit to the Imitate Kingdom. They were attempting to stop all the Borlax with a combine light screen attack.

Jay walked forward. "All right everyone, we have to work together to stop these Borlax before they hit town!"

Ultram pushed Jay out of the way. "To make a long story short – Light screen _now_!"

All of the Pokémon used their small psychic abilities to build up an invisible wall protecting the outside of the kingdom. All the Pokémon created the giant light screen except Tuffy, who was still in a very, _very_ bad mood.

The light screen covered the entire entrance to the Imitate Kingdom.

"Ultra, use your ultra shocker," said Jay. "Lightnin, tri-attack!"

"Fire Orb, raging fire," said Dee. "Solar Orb, solar blast!"

"Whirlpool psychic attack," said Agua. "Ice Orb, blizzard!"

"Ultimate, psytoss," said Ultram. "Pikachu thunder, Electric Orb ultimate shocker!"

The eight attacks went straight through the light screen and bombarded the "army" of Borlax. The attacks eventually drove away the Borlax herd, even their leader couldn't control them and convince them to come back.

One Borlax, the leader, walked up to the screen. "Bor lax! Borlax lax, lax! Boor!"

Psyghost and Lightnin chuckled. "Yeah, same to you!"

Jay gave a confused look. "What'd he say?"

Lightnin chuckled. "He just said that he'd be back. And that he has three humans and a Fire Kat held captive and that they'll never see the light of day now."

Jay moaned. "Team Rocket."

Dee nodded. "We'll have to go after them."

"Why, just curious?" asked Ultram.

Agua punched Ultram in the arm. "Because they're humans too. They're just very _bad_ humans. But humans they remain, and it'd be cruel to let Borlax kill them – torture them maybe yeah – but we can't let them kill 'em."

"Right!" Jay walked forward and then-

**THUD!**

"Ow!" cried Jay, walking straight into a light screen.

Tuffy chuckled evilly.

Jay shrugged. "I can handle this. Tuffy, return!" Jay recalled the Clefable/Wigglytuff mix into its ball and then walked forward again.

**THUD!**

"Ow!" Jay frowned. "He's still has the light screen opened."

Ultram walked through and walked back. "It's only effecting you. You should probably just hang out here while we take care of them."

Psyghost nodded. {I think that our Haunter friend is behind some of this. The leader Borlax is in control of the group, so I'm guessing Haunter and Psycho are controlling it. You'll need me to undo their doing.}

"Cool," said Ultram. "You can come with me."

Jay tossed Ultram the Super Ball. "Don't for get to return it!"

"If the screen's still opened, then we don't need our Pokémon to keep on projecting the shields," said Dee.

"So we can recall them?" asked Agua.

"Right," said Dee. She held out four Super Balls. "Return!"

"Right, return!" Jay, Agua, and Ultram recalled the rest of their Pokémon into their balls.

"We gotta split," said Ultram. "Go check out a gym, if there's one here!"

Jay nodded. "'Kay. Go get 'em."

"Right!" Ultram, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, and Pikachu and nodded and headed into the forest, leaving Jay and Ultra behind.

Chapter Nine: Duplica's Challenge

Jay walked back into the Imitate Kingdom's Pokémon Center. He decided to let Litatra and Mewie stay at the center while he searched for the gym. But, after checking out every single house he had found: Nada!  
Jay sighed and sat down on a chair in the center. "I'll never find this stupid gym."

"You're Pokémon are healed," said the nurse. She walked over to Jay handing him the five Super Balls and Ultra. "Would you like your baby Pokémon back?"

Jay shook his head. "I'm searching for the gym here."

The nurse chuckled. "That shouldn't be too hard, considering that Duplica's gym is the center of attention here."

"Huh?" wondered Jay.

The nurse pointed to the castle in the middle of the kingdom. "Duplica's castle is also her gym. You should be careful though, she's a deadly gym leader."

Jay smirked. "Not as deadly as the gym leaders I just faced. Lance and Mace were tough opponents, but she can't be that hard."

"That just shows where your skills lie," said the nurse. "If you were able to beat them, then you are good enough to fight the toughest attackers. You'll have to learn how to defeat yourself in this match." The nurse walked over to the phone. "I'll call her for you, so you don't get any trouble getting in."

"Okay," said Jay, picking up Ultra. "So I should just go to the castle?"

The nurse nodded. "Good on ahead."

****

Jay and Ultra walked up to the castle and knocked on the knocker on the gate. The two waited for a moment and they opened up.

The walked forward and an Ultra around Jay's Ultra's size walked up.

"Ultra! Tra ra! Ult tra ra?" The two Ultra were saying the exact same thing and mimicking each other exactly.

Then, two other Ultra that looked exactly like Jay's Ultra walked up. The three Ultra mimicked Jay's Ultra and then they ran off.

"This all seems hauntingly familiar," thought Jay aloud. "We have to chase after those Ultra- Ultra, where'd you go?" Jay's Ultra was already chasing after the three Ultra. "Hey, wait up!"

Jay and Ultra chased the three Ultra straight into the opened doors of the castle. They ran down the halls until they reached the main room, which had the familiar Poké Ball painted on the floor of it. The same Poké Ball that's on the arenas of Pokémon Gyms.

Then, the three Ultra walked over to some guy . . . that looked exactly like Jay.

"Who are you!" the two Jay shouted at once. "No, who are _you_?"

"Tra," whined Ultra.

"I am Jay of Meager Village!" shouted the real Jay. "I am here to earn the Morphing Badge from the gym leader Duplica!"

"And I am Duplica of the Imitate Kingdom!" shouted the fake Jay. The fake Jay pulled off the costume and revealed a blue hair girl and smirked. The three Ultra in front of her transformed back to their original forms. One turned back into a Double, the other turned back into a Mew, and the third crawled up into Duplica's arms and transformed back into Ditto. "I am the holder of the Morphing Badge, an official Pokémon League badge. I accept your challenge. It'll be a four on four Pokémon."

"Fine by me!" said Jay. "I'm ready when you are."

"Great, then let the match begin!"

Chapter Ten: Ultra versus Ultra?

"I'll choose my Pokémon first to give you a little edge." Duplica nodded and pointed at Jay. "Mew, I choose you!"

Her Mew hovered forward, ready to face Jay's Pokémon.

Jay smiled. "In that case, I'll choose my best Pokémon against your rare one!" Jay nodded and pointed at Duplica. "Ultra, I choose you!"

Jay's Ultra darted forward, ready to face Duplica's Mew.

"Ultra, slow it down with thunderwave!" ordered Jay.

"Agility," said Duplica.

Ultra shot electricity at Duplica's Mew, but it was able to evade the attacks with its great speed.

Duplica smiled. "Now for the fun to begin. Mew, transform into Ultra!"

Mew nodded and its figure began to shimmer. As if it were evolving, Mew changed into Ultra.

Jay frowned. "You didn't even change it into a Golem or an Attacker or something? You must be a bad trainer."

"No, I'm a good trainer," said Duplica. "I'm going to beat you at your own game by being you! Choose your attack!"

"Ultra, thunder shocker!"

"Mew, thunder shield!"

"_Tra_!" Jay's Ultra sent a blast of electricity at Duplica's Mew. But the small psychic Pokémon had already put up an electrical shield that was only absorbing the electricity.

Jay smirked. "If we overpower the shield, it'll explode! Ultra, use your ultra shocker!"

"Mew, ultra shocker," said Duplica.

Ultra created a blast of electricity and shot the enormous blast of electric energy at Duplica's Mew. But the Mew had already absorbed the energy from the thunder shield and converted it to its ultra shocker attack. The two ultra shocker attacks hit each other in midair, but Mew's ultra shocker was able to overpower Ultra's and the two blasts of electric energy hit Ultra.

Jay frowned. "Slam attack!"

"Agility!" shouted Duplica.

Ultra tried diving at Duplica's Mew, but it was too quick for him and kept dodging his attacks.

Duplica smirked. "We can defeat you easily. Mew, agility-slam attack now!"

Jay smiled brighter. "We can defeat you easily. Ultra, teleport-slam attack now!"

Ultra tried teleporting behind Mew and slamming into it, but Duplica's Pokémon managed to use its seed to dodge the attack. Then Duplica's Mew tried getting behind Ultra, but Jay's Pokémon used his psychic abilities to dodge the attacks.

The kept for awhile until Duplica's Mew slipped up and hit the edge of the arena, slowing it down.

Jay's Ultra took this moment to teleport in front of Duplica's Mew and slam into it. The blow crushed Mew into the wall.

"Shocker attack!" said Duplica.

Jay smiled. "Psytoss!"

Duplica's Mew sent the blast of electricity at Jay's Ultra, but he used his psychic powers to turn around that blast and it hit Mew, paralyzing the Pokémon.

"Metronome!" ordered the two trainers.

The two Pokémon waved their fingers back and forth until they each chose a random attack. Duplica's Mew sent an ice beam at Ultra, while Jay's Ultra sent a ranging fire attack at Mew. Ultra's raging fire melted the ice beam and hit Mew hard.

"Mew, return!" Duplica held out the Poké Ball and recalled her Pokémon. She gave a satisfied smirk at Jay's Ultra. "You did well, but it looks like your Ultra's tired."

Jay frowned. "Ultra will fight until the end."

"Tra!" agreed Ultra.

"Fine." She glanced down at Double. "All right Double, I choose you!"

Chapter Eleven: Tentablast versus Tentablast?

"Double, struggle," ordered Duplica.

Her small Double leaped at Ultra and hit it in the face. Jay's Ultra stumbled backwards and hit its head back against the wall.

Jay frowned. "That was cheap!" He picked up Ultra then selected a Super Ball. "Now you're asking for it! All right Tentablast, I choose you!" He threw the Super Ball revealing the Tentacruel/Blastoise mixture.

"Double, transform into Tentablast," said Duplica.

"Double!" said Duplica's small Double with a nod. It began glowing and grew into the giant Tentablast.

Jay smirked. "Can't beat me! Tentablast, take down now!"

"Are sure about that?" Duplica gave a warm and happy smile. "You shouldn't underestimate your opponent, especially when you're fighting yourself. Double, withdraw then harden."

Duplica's Double popped back into its shell then its shell glowed and hardened over. Jay's Tentablast bashed into Duplica's Double, but ended up just hurting itself.

Jay sighed. "Tentablast, sludge attack!"

Duplica smiled. "Freeze whip!"

"Blast!" Jay's Tentablast inhaled and shot a toxic sludge at Duplica's Double, but its tentacles shot out and quickly froze over the sludge.

"Skull bash now," ordered Duplica.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "Skull bash now!" He smirked. "Let's see if you can beat me at this."

They bother entered their shells and launched themselves at each other, head first. The two collided, but they just shook off the hit.

"Tackle attack," said the two trainers.

The two tackled each other, but they kept on blocking each other's attack. It was useless, the attacks weren't effective at all.

Jay sighed. "This is stupid! Ice punch!"

"Prefect," said Duplica. "Counter with body slam."

Jay's Tentablast tried punching Duplica's Double, but Double managed to jump up into the air and body slammed down onto Tentablast.

Jay frowned. "What! Tentablast, freeze bomb!"

Duplica shook her head. "No, no, no. Double, poison punch."

Tentablast shot five freeze bombs at Duplica's Double, but it was able to punch right through the bombs and punched Tentablast.

"Slash!" shouted the two trainers.

The two Pokémon slashed at each other, and their two claws met in the air.

"Spinning tackle," said Duplica.

Duplica's Double shot back into its shell and hit Jay's Tentablast in the face, making it fumble and fall backwards.

"Finish it off!" said Duplica. "Bite attack!"

Double leaped at Tentablast and bit right onto Tentablast's forehead.

Jay frowned. "Tentablast, return."

Chapter Twelve: Lightnin versus Lightnin

Jay held out the Super Ball, and the red beam recalled Tentablast. He quickly drew a Super Ball. "Now you're really gonna pay! Lightnin, I choose you!"

"I'm ready to go boss," said Lightnin, as he emerged from his Super Ball.

"Thunder!" said Jay.

Lightnin nodded held out his mechanical hand, which shot a blast of electricity with send Duplica's Double falling to the ground and transforming back into its original state.

Duplica smirked holding out a Super Ball. "Double, return." She grabbed another Super Ball. "Now you're really gonna pay! Morpher, I choose you!" She threw the Super Ball revealing the familiar transforming Super Pokémon.

"_Morph_, morpher morph!" growled Duplica's Morpher.

"Transform into Lightnin," said Duplica.

Morpher's body shimmered and glowed as it grew into the mechanical Lightnin.

"Tri attack!" shouted the two trainers at once.

The two Pokémon shot a blast of fire, ice and thunder at each other. The two attacks collided in a giant explosion.

"Swift attack," said Jay.

"Duo attack," ordered Duplica.

Lightnin held out his hand and shot out five stars straight towards Duplica's Morpher, but Morpher shot out leafs and blasts of water from his hand. The two attacks hit the other with full force.

"Quartet attack," commanded Duplica.

Jay frowned. "Please hold up. Lightnin, light screen!"

Lightnin held out his hand that projected a light screen, while Morpher shot a hyper beam, psybeam, nightshade, and solar beam at Lightnin. The blast hit Lightnin's light screen and slowly began cracking it.

"Agility!" shouted Jay.

Lightnin leaped out of the way just as the quartet attack blasted through Lightnin's light screen.

While Lightnin was still airborne, Jay shouted, "Hyper beam!"

"Right!" Lightnin held out his hand and shot a blast of energy at Morpher, which was a direct hit blasting Morpher and the ground. Lightnin landed weakly on the ground.

"While Lightnin's recharging, quartet attack," said Duplica.

Morpher nodded and shot the four moves again and blasted it at Lightnin, sending it flying backwards.

"Lightnin, quartet attack!" ordered Jay.

Duplica smiled and gave a wink. "Reflect."

Jay's Lightnin shot the hyper beam, psybeam, nightshade, and solar beam at Morpher, but it had already projected a light screen that reflected the attacks back at Jay's Lightnin.

"Reflect!" ordered Jay.

Lightnin nodded and created a light screen in front of him that reflected the attack back to Duplica's Morpher. But the attacks just kept on bouncing back and forth between the light screens. So the two Pokémon slowly moved in towards each other until they were only acouple of feet away (the attacks were still bouncing back and forth).

Duplica's Morpher took one more step forward and then the attacks all collided creating a giant explosion which sent the two Pokémon flying backwards and cracking their light screens. Lightnin lay weakly on the ground, while Morpher was slowly transforming back.

"Return!" said the two trainers.

Chapter Thirteen: The Final Round –

The Transformation Battle

"Looks like we're down to our last Pokémon," said Duplica, as she glanced down at her Ditto. "Now you'll face the full transformation fury of my first Pokémon! Ditto, I choose you!"

"Ditto!" said the transforming Pokémon happily as it walked forward.

Jay frowned. "That's what I was gonna say, might as well say it anyway." He cleared his throat. "Looks like we're down to our last Pokémon. Now you'll face the full transformation fury of the first Pokémon I caught! Morpher, I choose you!" Jay threw a Super Ball, revealing the familiar face of his Morpher.

"Morpher morph!" growled Morpher as it appeared from its Super Ball.

"A transformation battle showdown," said Duplica. "This should be fun. It's a shame though, no more mimicking you. May the best transforming Pokémon win."

"Alter attack, transform into a mix between Mewtwo and Rhydon," said Jay.

Duplica smirked. "Ditto, transform into Fighter."

The two Pokémon began glowing brightly and changed into an (ugly) mix between Mewtwo and Rhydon, while the other changed into a Fighter.

"Psychic-quake," said Jay.

"Agility," said Duplica.

Morpher used its psychic abilities to create a deadly earthquake filled with blasts of psychic energy. But, luckily Duplica's Ditto leaped out of the way of the blast.

"Explosive punch!" said Duplica.

"Light screen," ordered Jay.

"Morph!" Morpher held out his hand and created an invisible wall, but Ditto leaped up and created a punched the screen that created a giant explosion. The explosive punch blasted right through the screen shattering it and punching Morpher.

Jay thought for a moment. _Maybe the only way to win is to fight it with the transformation attack!_ "Return to normal state and transform into Psybird," ordered Jay.

Morpher glowed and returned to the original bloby state and then transformed into the legendary Psybird.

"Rock slide," ordered Duplica.

"Combine agility and sky attack to take it out," said Jay.

Fighter curled up into a ball and slide across the gym floor, then leaped up at Morpher. But, Morpher dodged the attack then started glowing with a fiery rage. It used sky attack and blasted right through Fighter.

"Return to normal state," ordered Duplica. "Then, transform into Zapdos."

"Ditto!" Ditto returned to normal then began to glow and transform again into the legendary Zapdos.

"Thunder!" shouted Duplica.

Ditto flew over Morpher and shot a blast of electricity at Jay's Pokémon, forcing it to fall to the ground.

"Return to normal state then transform into Jynx!" ordered Jay.

"Mor," moaned Morpher. "Err." Morpher glowed and returned to normal then transformed into the human-shaped Pokémon.

"Morpher, blizzard," said Jay.

Morpher inhaled and shot a blast of cold air containing some icicles that sent Ditto flying against the wall.

"Ditto, return to normal state and transform into Arcanine," said Duplica.

Ditto nodded and returned to its bloby state, then quickly transformed into the fully evolved Growlithe.

"Morpher, light screen," said Jay quickly.

"Fire blast!" shouted Duplica.

Jay's Morpher created a light screen to block Ditto's attack. Ditto shot a star-shaped blast of fire at Jay's Morpher. The fire blast managed to smash the light screen and the blast hit Morpher badly injuring it.

"No, Morpher!" cried Jay. He rushed over to his Morpher. "Morpher, no!" His Pokémon was weakly transforming back, meaning that it had fainted. He stood and nodded, knowing that it was fine. "You did well, Morpher, re-" As he was about to recall his Pokémon, Morpher started glowing and growing. "No Morpher, don't keep on transform."

Duplica raised an eyebrow then frowned. "Oh no, it's not transform."

"Huh?" wondered Jay, as he slowly stepped back. Morpher was growing larger and larger until it stopped.

"Change," growled Jay's Morpher.

"It evolved," mumbled Duplica.

"That's Changie," shouted Jay's Pokédex from his pocket. "A transforming Super Pokémon. Its transforming powers have extended. It now knows the infamous attack, Metronome and Mimic, making this one of the most ultimate Pokémon."

"Ditto, fire blast!" ordered Duplica.

"Mimic," said Jay happily.

Ditto (as the Arcanine) shot a blast of fire at Changie, but Changie (in its regular form) managed to shot a blast of fire at Ditto. Changie's blast of fire overpowered Ditto's, and the two blasts of fire went back at hit Ditto.

"Metronome," said Jay.

"Changie change!" Changie focused shot leech seeds all around Ditto, trapping it and draining it of its powers.

Duplica nodded. "Nice moves. Ditto, return."

Chapter Fourteen: As the Battle Ends . . .

Helping for the Friends Begins . . .

Duplica recalled her final Pokémon and glanced at the happy Jay, who was hugging his newly evolved Pokémon, Changie.

"Yeah! Thanks for evolving Changie," said Jay happily, hugging the transformation Pokémon. "I'm glad we've been friends for so long. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have earned my tenth badge."

"Speaking of which." Duplica walked over to Jay and handed Jay the badge that looked like a Ditto. "You've earned Morpher Badge."

Jay held out the badge. "Yeah! Just two more to go! But where will I go to get 'em." He glanced around and suddenly remembered. "Shoot! I totally forgot about the others." Jay recalled Changie into its Super Ball. He picked up Ultra. "Sorry Duplica, I have to run, my friends are probably in trouble."

Duplica smirked. "Let me guess, with the Borlax?"

Jay nodded. "Yeah."

Duplica nodded. "They've been a little bit odd lately. You should probably head to the center at the bottom of the castle to heal your Pokémon first. I'll accompany you."

Jay smiled. "Thanks."

Duplica started walking, and Jay swiftly followed her.

****

Quietly hiding at the top of the gym was Mew. He had watched the whole battle from start to finish.

"Well, I'm sure The Master will be pleased to know about this battle," said Mew. "This should be the perfect addition to the experiment." Mew shimmered and teleported away.

****

As Jay waited in Duplica's Pokémon Center, he watched some TV and found out some interesting stuff on the news.

"It appears a giant hole has mysteriously appeared in the middle of the Lost Forests," said a news lady. "This hole was created by the deadly Thundeer, a Super Pokémon which had been hidden away but mysterious awoken again. Scientists have already captured it and are studying it in the nearby Meager Village. Once fully analyzed, this Pokémon will probably be given away to a Pokémon trainer."

Jay smirked. "Looks like after we reach Celadon City, we've going back to Meager Village."

He picked up the phone and dialed up Professor Oak Jr.'s number. "He professor, heard about Thundeer on the news. Are you really going to study it?"

The professor nodded. "Once fully studied, we plan to give it away in a Bug Tournament over at the Lost Forests' Gym."

Jay frowned. "So you won't just give it to me?"

The professor shook his head. "Sorry. Come over this way. If you want to earn another badge, Chris has left his gym and a new gym leader has taken over."

Jay smiled. "What about the Pokémon for Agua?"

"I've also looked into that too," said the professor. "Call me back later, I'll have it for her."

"Your Pokémon are healed," said Duplica. "Let's go help your friends Jay."

****

The group hadn't gotten to far when suddenly it ran into an ambush of Borlax.

Ultram, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, and Pikachu were taken away to the field where the Borlax dwelled. There, they ran into Team Rocket, who were trapped in cages.

Then, the group was thrown into a cage.

"Man, I really hope Jay's smart enough to go looking for us," murmured Dee.

"Should we really expect that much from Jay?" muttered Agua and Ultram in unison.

"Pi pika chu," agreed Pikachu.

"Orb," Fire Orb sighed.

Chapter Fifteen: Jay and Duplica to the Rescue

As they all waited, they heard an uproar in the crowd of Borlax below.

"I think someone's hungry," murmured Fire Kat, from the cage right next to the group.

They all looked up, and up in the sky was a familiar Winger. On Winger was a boy, a girl, and two Pokémon: An Ultra and a Ditto.

"It's Jay!" shouted Dee.

"And – lucky for us – Jay brought help!" shouted Ultram.

"Use your ultra shocker!" shouted Jay from his Winger.

Ultra stood on top of Winger's head and sent a blast of electricity down at the Borlax.

The girl turned to Jay. "Do it."

Jay nodded. "Right. Love your plan Duplica." Jay threw a Super Ball down to the ground. "Changie, I choose you!"

"Ditto, I choose you!" said Duplica.

Two transforming Pokémon appeared in the field below.

"Transform into Vileplume," shouted the two trainers.

The two Pokémon transformed into the familiar grass Pokémon.

"Stun spore now!" shouted the trainers.

The Pokémon shot yellow powder at the Borlax, paralyzing them all. All, except for the leader of the Borlax who was running for the Ultram, Team Rocket, and the others.

"Razor wind!" ordered Jay.

Winger shot a blast of sharp and which sliced through the cages.

Winger landed on the ground and Jay rushed to his friends. "Get away from my friends Borlax." Then he selected a Super Ball. "Tuffy, I choose you! Take down now!"

"Electric Orb!" Ultram threw a Super Ball, revealing his electrical orb.

"Ice Orb!" Agua threw a Super Ball, revealing her icy orb.

"Solar Orb!" Dee threw a Super Ball, revealing her sunny orb.

"Arctic freeze," said Agua.

"Solar might!" said Dee.

The two Orb shot their attacks at Borlax but they barely phased the giant brown Super Pokémon.

Jay frowned as Tuffy just sat down. Suddenly, the Clefable/Wigglytuff began glowing and a small egg shot out of it.

"Tuffy was pregnant," said Jay. "That's all it was?"

"Thunderwave," said Ultram.

"Orb!" Electric Orb shot a blast of electricity, paralyzing the Borlax.

"Take down now!" said Ultram.

Electric Orb bashed right into Borlax, but it didn't harm the giant Pokémon. Instead, Electric Orb went straight into its gut.

"Ultimate shocker!" said Ultram.

Electric Orb then sent a might blast of electricity inside Borlax, frying the Pokémon.

Ultram smirked. "Mega Ball, go!" He threw his Mega Ball at the Borlax, and quickly captured it.

****

Back at the center, Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultram, Fire Orb, Pikachu, and Ultra all reunited with their small friends, and healed their Pokémon.

Jay had already called Professor Oak Jr. and explained what had happened to Tuffy and her eggs. Jay decided the Professor should raise the egg, because this wasn't really a place for more baby Pokémon.

While Jay, Dee, and Ultram were talking to Duplica about their next destination, Agua decided to call home.

"Hello, Aqua speaking," said her twin's voice through the telephone.

"Hey Aqua, it's just Agua," said Agua. "Just seeing how you are."

"I'm good," said Aqua. "Are you calling about the Pokémon Professor Oak Jr. recommended I give you?"

Agua gave a confused look. "Huh?"

Aqua held up a mini Slowpoke. "Soslow. The professor said it's be good if you had a Pokémon like Ultra and Fire Orb and Pikachu. So, I'm giving the baby Slowpoke the scientists gave me, since I already have Monsum as my close Pokémon."

Agua smiled. "Thanks." The transported started making noises and a Super Ball appeared on it. "That it?"

"Yup," said Aqua. "Take good care of Soslow. I gotta go."

Agua smiled. "Thanks sis." She closed the line and turned to her friends. "So, what's up?"

"Duplica says that it's still a ways to Celadon City," said Jay with a sigh. "We have to go through Lavender Town and all. So that's why she's giving use bikes to get their faster."

Agua smiled brightly. "What a day."

Dee looked at the Super Ball in Agua's hand. "What's that?"

Agua smirked. "A new friend. Let's get going."

****

Jay and the others (there's too many of them) have finally reached the destroyed Celadon City. There, they'll meet up with Patrick and Serebii once more and must fight against the fury of a legendary bird and the power of The Master. Read all this and more in _Plant that Planto_.


	34. Plant that Planto! (34)

****

SUPER

POKéMON

Now that the group has finally arrived

the have a serious problem on their hands.

**__**

Episode XXXIV

****

Plant that Planto

****

Jay Barial

Chapter One: The Baby Battle

Jay, with Ultra, Litatra, and Mewie in the basket of his bike, Dee, with Fire Orb in the basket of her bike, Agua, with the small Soslow in the basket of her bike, and Ultram, with Pikachu and Pichu in the basket of his bike, all started biking away from the Imitate Kingdom and headed the ruins of Celadon City.

After biking for several hours, they decided to take a quick stop outside of Lavender Town. So, to pass the time, Jay, Agua, and Ultram wanted to see which of their baby Pokémon would win in a battle.

"Okay, Dee you can temporarily have Mewie to battle with," said Jay, handing Dee Mewie. "I'll have Litatra to battle with. Ultram will use Pichu and Agua will use your slow . . . _thing_."

"It's name is _Soslow_," growled Agua. "I had to learn how to say Litatra correctly, now remember Soslow."

"Who's going to ref the match though?" asked Dee.

Fire Orb, Pikachu, and Ultra started shouting.

"Heh, right, our Pokémon," said Dee. "We're ready when you are."

"Ultra ult tra . . . tra ra . . . ult!" said Ultra. (Translation: On your marks, get set, go.)

"Litatra, thunder shield," said Jay.

"Pichu, thundershock," said Ultram.

"Mewie, use your confusion," said Dee.

"Um, Soslow, um, attack," said Agua.

"Pi!" Ultram's Pichu jumped up into the air and created a small blast of electricity at Litatra, but it only absorbed into Litatra's shield, while Mewie's confusion attack reversed the attack and shocked Pichu.

"Slow," mumbled Soslow.

Jay chuckled and began laughing. "Agua's new little Soslow is _too_ slow to do anything."

Agua frowned. "Soslow'll show you!"

"Pichu, thunderwave," said Ultram.

"Mewie light screen," said Dee.

"Litatra, use your thundershock on Soslow," said Jay. "Might as well take you out right now."

"Tra!" Litatra leaped up towards Agua's little Slowpoke and tried to shock it, but suddenly Litatra stopped in midair and was slammed down onto the ground. Then Agua's Soslow shot a blast of psychic energy at Litatra and toss the pre-evolved Ultra around.

"Litatra!" Jay rushed to his small Pokémon. "Are you okay?"

"La," said Litatra weakly.

"Orb, orb, fire," said Fire Orb. (Translation: And Litatra's out of this match.)

Pichu's thunderwave had managed to break through the light screen and paralyzing Mewie. Pichu then tackled Mewie, taking out Jay's other Pokémon.

"Hey, maybe it's not Dee's fault, maybe Jay hasn't been raising Mewie well enough," suggested Agua.

"Pi ka chu-chu," said Ultram's Pikachu. (And Dee's Mewie is out of the match.)

It was down to Pichu and Soslow.

"Pichu, it that slow thing with your thundershock, full blast!" ordered Ultram.

Agua frowned. "Um, use your confusion attack."

"Slow." While Pichu shot its electricity at Soslow, the baby Slowpoke used its psychic powers to turn around the attack and shocked Pichu.

"Soslow, bubble now," said Agua.

Soslow shot bubbles at Pichu damaging the little Pikachu.

"Headbutt now," said Agua.

"So!" Soslow leaped at Pichu and headbutted him in the stomach.

"Chu!" cried Pichu, as it fell backwards in pain.

"Tra ra tra! Ult tra!" announced Ultra. (And it's over! Soslow's the winner!)

Chapter Two: Pat's Back

After the baby battle, the group decided they should heal their baby Pokémon. So, they headed to Lavender Town's Pokémon Center.

"Your baby Pokémon will be fine," said the nurse. "They should probably stay in the center though, it'll give them some time to get more energy and give them a better chance of evolving."

"That's cool," said Jay. "Do you know where the Celadon City ruins are?"

"Past this next field," said the nurse. "Why are you going there? It's a very dangerous place where tones of wild grass Pokémon roam."

"We're just going there to get a plant for my professor's potion," said Jay. "I'm one of the top trainers (I hope!) and I try to help out the person who gave me my first Pokémon from time to time."

"Corny," both Agua and Ultram coughed under their breath.

"How long should it take to get there?" asked Dee.

"On foot, about 4 hours," said the nurse.

The whole group began to moan.

"We do have bikes," reminded Agua. "How long would it take if we were all pedaling over there?"

"An hour, less if you were power pedaling," said the nurse.

"What should we expect when we reach Celadon?" asked Dee. "Anything we should be looking out for?"

The nurse nodded. "Recently trainer have been reporting rash behavior from the plant Pokémon there. Oh, of course as you probably know, steer clear of Planto. If you run into it, that thing will only cause trouble."

"Planto," murmured Jay.

"It's one of the legendary Pokémon, genius!" shouted Jay's Pokédex from his pocket. "Your friend Dee over there should add it to her collecting, that is if she can beat it. She only has Feargost, Psybird, Lugia, and Articuno. I can only think that Articuno could beat it."

Dee slammed Jay against the wall. "Why would you say that!"

"Hey, don't make me get in the middle of this." Jay tossed Dee his Pokédex.

"Because Articuno is the only one of your birdies with a type advantage, that's probably why," said a familiar voice.

The group turned around to see the ever so familiar face of the green haired boy, Patrick, who was accompanied by his floating Serebii.

"Patrick!" said Jay, Dee, and Agua in unison.

"Tra!" said Ultra cheerfully.

"Fire _orb_!" said Fire Orb.

The group, with the exception of Ultram and Pikachu, rushed up to their old friends to see how they were doing.

"I think I speak on Pikachu and my behalf when I ask who this guy is?" said Ultram. "Because I don't recall you. Were you at the Evolution Cavern with us and did I miss you or something?"

"I wish," said Patrick. "I'm a friend of the group. We meet up in the Gloom Grove back at the Arachnid Island. They helped me capture this Serebii, and we defeated some evil Haunter who was trying to capture us."

"The same ones who tried stealing Pichu when it was in its egg, and the same one that was probably taking control of Borlax," said Ultram.

"Well, I guess your catching on," muttered Jay. "So Patrick how've things been?"

Chapter Three: Invaded

Mew hovered in his secret hideout up in the clouds accompanied by The Master's second-in-command: Mewtwo.

"Mew, you have done well and your information for The Master has proven useful," said Mewtwo. "That is why your allies are not joining you tonight."

"Yeah, where's Psycho anyway?" asked Mew. "I know Haunter has to go to the training thing, but what happened to Psycho?"

"Psycho's mission to reawaken the legendary Thundeer and bring it back to us was unsuccessful," explained Mewtwo. "Psycho woke it up, by a strange create attacked him and Thundeer escaped."

"That's Psycho for us," muttered Mew. "He can never complete the job."

"So, he too is training," said Mewtwo. "In the meantime, I have a very important job for you. It concerns our last legendary Pokémon that we have control over."

"Ah, that would be Planto I'm guessing," said Mew. "Are Jay and the others planning on capturing it?"

"Of course not," said Mewtwo. "The Master has not foreseen Jay achieving such a powerful Pokémon . . . yet. It has to do with Planto's turf: The Celadon City ruins. It seems Jay and his friends, accompanied by that little pest Patrick and his Serebii, are heading that way. It would be the perfect ambush."

"Excellent," said Mew. "With Planto on our side, along with his army of grass Pokémon, we can't lose." Then he gave an odd look. "I thought The Master didn't want us to capture Jay."

"Only if we have the opportunity," said Mewtwo. "And we do. So go to Celadon City and inform Planto of the upcoming visitors planning to invade its territory!"

****

Teria sat back in his desk as he awaited The Master appearance so they could begin business for "The Experiment" (which was what The Master was calling it).

Within seconds, the dark creature appeared in Teria's office.

"Ah, Master, how are you?" asked Teria. "Any new information come up?"

"Actually, yes," said The Master slowly approaching Teria. "No thanks to your idiot excuse you call _thieves_."

Teria glared at The Master. "Team Rocket is an ancient organization that began years ago and has lasted this long."

"Oh, I always thought Team Rocket was a pathetic group of thieves that kept on dying off, then being reawakened by some fool," said The Master.

"Then why are you with the fool who reawakened it?" growled Teria.

"So I could use your machines to build this creature of mass destruction," said The Master. "Of course, I've already ordered your scientists to put in the new information into The Experiment several days ago."

"Without my permission!" growled Teria. "How!"

"I just set an example," said The Master. "What a shame it was that Jerrod had to be killed. He was such a good Team Rocket member too. Well, an example is an example."

"I could stop this right now!" growled Teria.

"No," said The Master, "you could have. But now it's gotten to out of hand. I no longer need your machines to do my work! Nor does The Experiment!"

"Why do you keep on calling it The Ex-" But Teria was cut off by an explosion down in the lab below. He looked down at the glass that held "The Experiment" had shattered and the creature was hovering in the air. "How is it doing that?"

"I put in a little darkness, from me, into the creature and look how it's reacting," said The Master. "Oops . . ." It slowly disappeared.

"The Experiment" began glowing and created a giant explosion in Teria's lab. "The Experiment" then shot through the roof and started glowing brighter and brighter until it teleported itself away.

Chapter Four: Twerp Search

"I can not believe those twerps blew up our beautiful Fearow jet," mumbled Fire Kat. "We had for a very long time! Ever since that time we were trying to steal all those doll Super Pokémon from the Woolie Zone."

"Now we're stuck here," muttered Kelly. "On this stupid sub."

Since Jay and the others had blown Team Rocket's Fearow jet to pieces, the group of thieves had to go back to their Gyarados sub. They were currently heading to the river south of Lavender Town.

"You know, I wonder if our fans aren't going to like it that we're back in this damn sub," muttered Mike.

"We have fans?" wondered Nick aloud.  
**THUD! THUD!**

"Ow," cried Nick, having Mike and Kelly hit him over the head.

"Of course we have fans!" said Fire Kat. "For people out there who love the people out there who try to mess things up, but fail every time."

"Not _every_ time," said Nick. "We stole the Pokémon from Dee's gym . . . no, wait Jay got them back."

**THUD!**

"That's why we don't let you talk _Nick_," hissed Fire Kat. The fiery feline cleared his throat. "Our fans expect certain things for us: Our motto for instants; Using our various Pokémon; Me talking."

"Does this including failing every episode and blasting off again and again?" asked Nick. "Wait! I know, I know."

**THUD! THUD! THUD!**

"There I hit myself, happy?" asked Nick.

"I wasn't actually gonna hit you," said Mike.

"Yeah, me neither," said Fire Kat and Kelly in unison.

Nick frowned. "Let's stick to our main objective: Capturing Jay's Pokémon. Am I right, or am I right?"

"You're right," said Mike, Kelly, and Fire Kat. "For a change."

"Now, they've been headed for Celadon City for awhile now," said Fire Kat.

"How do you know that?" asked Mike.

Fire Kat shrugged. "You pick stuff up on the streets."

"What street?" asked Kelly.

He slashed Kelly across the face. "That would be _none_ of your concern. Anyway, if we take the underground river below Lavender Town, we'll come out in a small lake in the middle of the Celadon City ruins."

"Well then let's go!" said Kelly eagerly. "Let's get that Jay, Ultra, and their friends too. We'll show the boss who his best Team Rocket members are."

****

After subbing along in their little sub, going into the underground passage and coming out to a small lake, the Gyarados sub holding Team Rocket submerged from the water.

"Whoa, that line the author gave us made me feel special," said Mike. "We usually get short lines like 'The Gyarados sub surfaced'."

"Good idea," said a booming voice from above.

The Gyarados sub surfaced.

"Damn," cursed Mike.

The four Team Rocket members popped out of the sub and looked around. The old Celadon City was still the ruins it usually was. Buildings had collapsed, parts of the city were still burned, but some wild grass Pokémon still roamed around. It was almost as if Erika, the grass gym leader that had once lived her, was still trying to preserve what was left of the ruins.

"Whoa, and I thought my room was messy as a kid," muttered Nick.

"What could have happened to destroy an entire city," whispered Kelly.

There was a sudden screech up above, and Fire Kat pointed towards it. "That thing! Team Rocket run!"

But before they could move, the flying creature shot four bullet-like things and when the seed-bullets hit the four Rocket members, they were quickly wrapped with vines.

"Can't hold me!" Fire Kat burned right through his restrain, but then the beast unleashed bluish powder and put Fire Kat to sleep.

Then, a group of Vileplume lifted the four Rockets and carried them away.

Chapter Five: Welcome to Celadon City . . .

After their quick chat at the Pokémon Center, the group decided it would be best to bike the rest of the way. Patrick hopped onto the second seat on Dee's bike, while Serebii was in Agua's basket on her bike, and the group went off.

As they were biking, a question appeared an Jay's mind. "So Patrick, what are you doing heading over to the Celadon City ruins?"

"Just looking at an old family home," said Patrick. "My uncle was married to Erika, the gym leader of this city. There's suppose to be some treasure hidden away in her gym."

Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultram all stopped their bikes. "You're related to Erika the gym leader of Celadon City!"

"Not _blood_ related, but yeah, I guess," said Patrick. "That's why I'm collecting grass Pokémon, to be like Erika."

"That's cool," said Jay, as the group resumed their bike ride.

"Plus, the recent stories about the enraged grass Pokémon interested me," said Patrick. "Maybe this could be something related to what happened back at the Arachnid Island."

Ultram rolled his eyes. "Arachnid Island this. Serebii that. If it weren't for me, this group wouldn't be where it is."

"Someone's jealous of Patrick," said Jay in a singsong voice.

Patrick shook his head. "I'm just visiting. I don't plan to stay and take over your 'territory' Ultram."

Ultram snorted. "I wasn't thinking that . . . in those exact words . . ."

The group continued biking until they saw a giant building up ahead that looked like it had been torn down.

"Well guys, welcome to the famous Celadon City," said Patrick, "ruins."

"Whoa," murmured Jay as they continued biking. "Talk about a big city. It at least, it once was a big city."

The group biked into the city, and was surprised to not have seen anyone/anything else there.

"It's incredibly quiet," muttered Agua. "Well, quiet considering there are suppose to be tons of wild grass Pokémon attacking us."

"Maybe they're resting," suggested Jay.

"Or maybe . . . they aren't real," said Agua slowly, so that it would click in Jay's head.

"Oh, right," said Jay. "I knew that."

"Where was Erika's gym?" asked Dee.

"At least _someone's_ still thinking of the task at hand," muttered Ultram.

Patrick shrugged. "First, we should probably park our bikes. We may miss it if we're rushing along.

Everyone got off their bikes and continued looking around. Within fifteen minutes, their search had brought up NOTHING.

"This is great," muttered Jay. "Can't find this plant for Professor Oak Jr. and this treasure of Erika's. We're screwed. And this is taking too long."

"Since there are five of us, let's split up into groups of two," said Patrick.

"Why not three groups," said Ultram. "You know, one group of one."

"Cause then there are better odds of one of us not getting captured or killed or whatever happens to us out here," said Patrick.

"Okay, here are the groups," said Agua. "Jay, Dee, Fire Orb, and Ultra are heading up north. Jay needs to find the plant for the professor, and Dee can be there to protect him from Planto if it appears. Meanwhile, Patrick, Ultram, Serebii, Pikachu, and I will head south in search of this treasure for Patrick. There are enough of us and our Pokémon to defend ourselves from this Planto thing."

"Okay," said Ultram. _Great, I'm stuck with Agua and my replacement. Things could be worse: It could be Jay instead of Agua._ "Let's go!"

Chapter Six: Evolution Gems Just Don't Grow on Trees

Right?

Jay, Dee, Fire Orb, and Ultra headed towards the northern part of the town.

The four continued walking and walked past a giant totaled building. On the outside of the building was a small sign that said: Pokémon Mart.

"This is hopeless," muttered Jay.

"Can you use your Pokédex to try to find the plant?" asked Dee.

Jay rolled his eyes. "_If_ my Pokédex chooses to help me." He pulled it out. "Okay, I rarely ask for your help, so I'm asking now. Can you locate any nearby plants that are giving off any strange energy or something?"

"Kinda sketchy description," said the Pokédex, "though I shouldn't expect _that_ much from you, but I have found some strange reading inside the Pokémon Mart building. Actually, there are several readings I'm picking up."

"Tra ra ultra," said Ultra.

"True," said Jay. "The more the better." Jay darted towards a hole in the building, but suddenly Fire Orb appeared in front of him stopping him. "Move Fire Orb!"

"Hey!" Dee grabbed Jay by the shirt and pulled him back. "This isn't the most stable building. If we aren't careful we could end up trapped in there!"

"Then how are we going to know how to escape?" asked Jay.

Dee smiled. "Simple, we have Pokémon that could help us out, right?"

"Who?" Jay asked.

"Your Woolie and my Willie could leave a trail of string in case with need to escape," said Dee. "Fighter and Rocker can help us escape if building parts start falling. And Orb, Fire Orb, and Ultra can help us light the path with their flash attacks."

Jay nodded. "Woolie, Fighter, Orb, I choose you!" Jay threw the two Super Balls and the Woolie Ball revealing his three Pokémon.

"My Pokémon will be, Rocker, Willie!" Dee threw a Super Ball and a Woolie Ball and revealed her two Pokémon.

"Okay, let's go," said Jay.

"Wait!" Dee threw a Super Ball up into the air. "Sky High, keep a look out!"

Her Sky High flew out of its Poké Ball, and flew around the building.

"Guard us, okay?" Dee turned to the building. "Let's go."

****

Jay, Dee, Fire Orb, Ultra, and the rest of the Pokémon had been crawling around for at least ten minutes before they actually found something.

"I think I found what your Pokédex had locked onto to." Dee walked over to a small opening in the building.

The group emerged back outside, except that they ended up right in between two fallen buildings that fell onto each other and left a small opening.

Between the two buildings were several flowers, and in the center of the flowers were small crystals.

"What are they?" Jay picked one flower. Suddenly, the flower shivered up and became dust, just leaving the gem. Jay held up the gem to the light. "There's a flame in this gem . . . it's the Fire Stone." He picked another flower and the flower turned to dust leaving the gem. He held it up to the light. "This is the Electric Gem. All of these flowers yield evolution gems and stones!"

Chapter Seven: Into the Gym . . .

Agua, Ultram, Patrick, Serebii, and Pikachu all headed down to the southern part of the city.

As they were walking, the five-some had walked past dozens of fallen buildings, including what looked like a gambling building.

"This was the legendary hideout of Team Rocket," murmured Patrick. "Or it was. This was the Game Corner, a Team Rocket hideout was once under here until someone entered it and stopped the operations there."

"That's great," muttered Ultram, picking up his Pikachu. "Let's just head on out, all right?"

They continued walking until the reached the southern most part of the city, where they ran into tons and tons of giant weeds and plants.

"Great, the plants strike back," muttered Ultram. "So much for this gym."

"Well you know, all we really need to do is cut through the plants," said Agua.

"And how do you plan to do that?" asked Ultram.

Patrick smirked. "Our Pokémon." He selected two Poké Balls and hurled them to the ground. "Meganium, Victreebell!"

"Fine, whatever you say," muttered Ultram. "I summon Lickitung!"

"And I'll help my freezing the plants." Agua threw a Super Ball onto the ground. "Ice Orb, _go_!"

The four Pokémon appeared before them.

"I didn't know that you had a Meganium," said Agua.

Patrick smirked. "You didn't really think I only had four Pokémon, did you." He glanced at his Pokémon. "All right guys, cut attack!"

"Cut attack," ordered Ultram.

"Freeze the plants with your arctic freeze," said Agua.

"Ice," hissed Ice Orb, shooting out a cold misty air freezing the plants.

"Mega!" Patrick's dinosaur-plant Pokémon used the flowers on its neck to cut through the plants.

"Bell!" screeched Victreebell, as it's two giant leafs to cut through the plants.

"Licki!" Lickitung used it's small claws to cut through some of the plants.

Within minutes they had managed to cut through a large section of the plants that revealed a secret path.

"See," said Patrick happily, "our adventure isn't over yet. Let's go. Return Meganium, Victreebell."

"Lickitung, return." Ultram held out the Poké Ball and the red beam recalled his Pokémon.

"And Ice Orb, return." Agua smiled and Agua, Patrick and Serebii continued forward.

Ultram rolled eyes and muttered, "Dumb Patrick. If anyone should be leading this search it should be me." He picked up Pikachu. "Right Pikachu."

"Chu," said Pikachu in agreement.

Ultram walked after the two.

As they followed along the path the group reached a small clearing up ahead. They looked over a small ledge and there was another building in the shape of a Gloom. The building was also torn down, kinda, but it was the most persevered building out of all the buildings in the city. There vines surround it too, almost like they were trying to keep it stable.

"It looks like this gym was kept up by the plants," murmured Patrick. "Just like Erika would have wanted it to be."

"Well, what are you waiting for, let's go!" Ultram rushed up ahead and opened up the door. As he looked inside of the gym he suddenly stopped in fear.

Agua, Patrick, and Serebii walked over to Ultram. "What's wrong Ultram, why'd you stop?"

"I didn't mean to," cried Ultram. "Look!"

Up ahead were tons of Vileplume in the center of the gym. They had struck Ultram with some stun spore and had made him freeze. Also in the center were three roped up humans and a Fire Kat.

"They have Team Rocket," whispered Patrick.

Agua smirked. "We can handle this weeds Ultram. You just stay here."

Chapter Eight: The Plants Attack

"Serebii, Meganium, Kirehana!" Patrick threw three Poké Balls and revealed his grass Pokémon.

"Butterfree, Ice Orb!" Agua threw a Poké Ball and a Super Ball revealing her butterfly Pokémon and her orbital Pokémon.

"I can't just stand here." Ultram managed to grab a Super Ball. "Zunat, go." He dropped the ball in front of him and out flew his Venonat/Zubat mixture.

"Aw, so Jay's friends have come to visit." Suddenly, a Mew appeared in the center of the gym. "Hello Ultram, Agua, Patrick, Pikachu . . . _Serebii_."

"It's a Mew!" cried Agua.

"Not just any Mew." The Mew in the center of the gym hovered towards them. "You know Haunter, and your dear friend Psycho, well we all work for the same boss. They've just failed one too many times. Now I'm taking over."

"We can easily beat you!" shouted Ultram.

"You think you can beat me, do you." Mew hovered over in the center of the gym. "I'd like to see your best."

"Pikachu, thunder now!" ordered Ultram.

Ultram's Pikachu leaped up into the air and sent a mighty blast of electricity at Mew, but the rare Pokémon had managed create a light screen bubble that protected it.

"See, you can't beat me," hissed Mew. "Vileplume, attack them now!"

"Ice Orb, freeze those Vileplume with your ice beam," said Agua. "Butterfree, confusion now!"

"Zunat, leech life now," said Ultram. "Pikachu, thunderwave!"

"Meganium, Kirehana, do your best against those Vileplume," said Patrick. "Serebii, take down that Mew now!"

"Iccce," hissed Ice Orb, shooting a beam of ice at one of the Vileplume.

"Free-free!" Butterfree flew around the Vileplume releasing small blasts of psychic energy.

"Zu!" Zunat dived down at several of the Vileplume and tried biting them and sucking health from them.

"Mega!" Meganium leaped at one of the Vileplume and body slammed it, paralyzing it.

"Ha!" Kirehana shot it sleep powder at some of the Vileplume, putting them to sleep. All that remained was one Vileplume.

****

"The Professor's gonna want to see these," said Jay, picking them gems and stones from the plants.

Dee glanced at Fire Orb. "Hey, maybe one of these stones will be able to help Fire Orb evolve into a Solar Orb. Maybe one of these gems could evolve it." Dee found a small plant with one strange stone in it. Dee picked it. "Maybe this'll help . . ."

But a loud screech cut them off. A giant shadow hovered over them and Jay, Dee, and their Pokémon looked upward.

"It's Planto!" shouted Jay.

Planto hovered over the building and then began flapping its wings. The strange plant-covered Moltres-like creature created a giant whirlwind and began to blow over the two buildings they were between.

Chapter Nine: Planto Strikes

The two buildings Jay, Dee, Ultra, Fire Orb, and the rest of their Pokémon were between were going to collapse and _crush_ them!

"Fighter, strength attack!" ordered Jay.

"Rocker, strength attack!" ordered Dee.

The two fighting Pokémon managed to catch the incoming falling blocks of building.

"Everyone, run!" shouted Jay.

The group ran as far away from the small opening spot as they could, the managed to follow a small trail that led all the way to the end of another building.

Jay glanced down at Ultra. "Ultra, use your psytoss attack to levitate the following blocks so they can escape!"

"Tra!" agreed Ultra. The small psychic mouse hovered up in the air and shouted towards the two fighting Pokémon, "Ultra tra ultra _ra_!"

"Rock," agreed Rocker.

"Fighter fight," agreed Fighter.

They let go of the falling building and it was just hovering in the air.

"Ultra, hold it for as long as you can," ordered Jay. "Rocker, Fighter, run over here _now_!"

The two fighting Pokémon dashed towards their trainers, while the ruble of the grumbling buildings hovered up in the air.

There was a screech from the sky, and suddenly Dee's Sky High fell weakly to the ground.

"Sky High!" cried Dee. She recalled it into its Super Ball. She glanced around. "What could have done that?"

Suddenly, the screech of Planto came into the air again. Planto flew past Jay, Dee, Ultra, Fire Orb, Orb, Woolie, and Willie and headed straight towards the incoming Fighter and Rocker. Planto began flapping its wings again and creating another whirlwind forcing Fighter and Attack to slow them down, but it wasn't stopping them.

"Ha!" said Dee. "Planto can't stop us."

Planto's whirlwind continued, but it wasn't as powerful as before. Then, a yellowish powder shot out from its wings and paralyzed the two Pokémon.

"No!" cried Jay and Dee.

Then, Planto turned its attention over to the group. It was then it dived down at the group.

"Shoot," cursed Dee. "Fire Orb, fire wall!"

Fire Orb bobbed up and down in agreement. Fire Orb shot a blast of fire that created a giant wall, protecting them from Planto but trapping them.

"Great, we're stuck between a 'rock' . . .." Jay glanced at the fallen building, "and a hot place." Jay then glanced at the wall of fire. "This should be fun."

"What about Fighter and Rocker?" asked Dee. "We have to rescue them."

"If we can't save ourselves, them how could be possibly save them?" explained Jay. "If we could blast through this building it'd be no problem."

"Willie, mega punch," said Dee. "Fire Orb, fire blast."

"Ultra, psyblast attack," said Jay. "Orb, hyper beam! Woolie, triple punch!"

The five attacks headed straight towards the building the building, but the building didn't budge.

There was another whirlwind from Planto and it blew out Fire Orb's fire wall. Then, Planto dived at the group.

Then, the building suddenly exploded as five solar beams shot through it and hit Planto. On the other side of the newly totaled building were five Kirehana. The five solar beams, were surprisingly strong and slammed Planto backwards into another fallen building, except it ended up collapsing on it.

"Kire a han!" ordered the Kirehana.

"I think . . . I think it wants us to follow it," said Jay.

"Let's go," said Dee.

Chapter Ten: The Evil Pokémon's Attack

"Serebii!" growled Patrick's Pokémon. Serebii hovered up and shot three leech seeds at Mew.

"Ha, can't beat me with that." Mew closed its eyes and used its psychic powers and deaden the seeds and they just fell to the ground. "See how you can go up against _this_!" Mew flew towards Serebii holding out its glowing fist. Mew used its mega punch and sent Serebii flying backwards.

Serebii shook off the punch and created a blast of psychic energy at Mew.

"Can't beat _my_ psychic attack!" Mew shot a blast of psychic energy at Serebii's. Surprisingly, the two psychic attacks matched each other perfectly.

"Bii, ser sere bi!" growled Serebii.

"Me, underestimate you," muttered Mew. "Hyper beam!"

Serebii held out its hand and shot a blast of giant rocks straight at Mew's hyper beam.

The atom force attack and the hyper beam attack collided, but Serebii's atom force attack crushed Mew's hyper beam destroying Mew's blast.

"What!" Mew was crushed by Serebii's rock and was slammed into the floor. Mew fell down next to its fellow Vileplume. "I'm getting my butt out of here." Mew quickly teleported away.

All that stood was a Vileplume.

"Give it up Vileplume," ordered Ultram. "We've won! We beat your leader and the rest of your Pokémon! The odds are on our sides."

{They're on your side, huh?} Vileplume shoved Team Rocket down onto the floor. {I still think that the odds are on my side. Recall your Pokémon now, or Team Rocket gets it.}

Ultram frowned. "Damn." He lifted up a Poké Ball and a Super Ball, now that he wasn't paralyzed anymore. "Sorry guys. Pikachu, Zunat, return!"

"Ice Orb, Butterfree, return now!" Agua recalled her two Pokémon into their balls.

"Meganium, Kirehana, and Serebii, return." Patrick held out the three Poké Balls and recalled his Pokémon.

{Good call,} said the Vileplume. {Now it's time to do some reviving.} The top of Vileplume's flower began glowing and it shot a solar beam up into the sky, revealing sunlight. The sun poured down onto the injured Vileplume and began healing the other Vileplume.

Ultram, Agua, and Patrick slowly backed away and tried to get away from the Vileplume.

{I don't think so!} Suddenly, giant vines shot up into the air and blocked the exit for the group. The Vileplume slowly walked towards them. {You aren't leaving just yet! All Vileplume, stun spore now!}

Before Ultram and the others could react, the Vileplume shot the yellowish powder, paralyzing the group.

Ultram, Patrick, and Agua all fell to the ground weakly. Ultram moaned, "It's over . . ."

"Ki!" Suddenly five fully evolved Oddish shot a giant hole into the wall and hit the Vileplume. Five Kirehana danced into the room, performing their petal dance. The Kirehana bashed into the Vileplume and shot sleep powder onto the Vileplume.

One of the Kirehana dripped a yellowish serum onto the three Pokémon trainers, and they were able to move once more.

"Kire a han," ordered the Kirehana.

"It wants us to follow it," whispered Patrick.

Chapter Eleven: The Destruction of Celadon City

Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultram, Patrick, Fire Orb, and Ultra all met up together when the whole group of Kirehana led them to a small hidden forest outside of the ruins of Celadon City.

"Where's Serebii and Pikachu?" asked Dee, as she and Jay walked over to their friends. "Where are they?"

Ultram and Patrick held up their Poké Balls, holding their Pokémon.

"What happened?" asked Jay.

"We were attacked by Vileplume, who have Team Rocket and are possibly guarding the treasure," explained Patrick. "You?"

"We found some evolution stones and gems growing out of plants," said Dee. "But, we bumped into Planto, and it destroyed two buildings and trapped Fighter and Rocker, or possibly killed them. Then, we were rescued by these Kirehana."

"Ditto," said Agua. She turned to the Pokémon. "What do you want from us? Why are you here?"

A larger Kirehana, the one that had healed Ultram, Agua, and Patrick walked over to them. {This all as to do with The Master.}

The group slowly backed up. "It has the psychic speech."

{Do not be alarmed,} said the Kirehana. {Let us explain what has happened to Celadon City. Let me explain what has happened from destruction to now . . ..}

"How?" asked Patrick. "How could we possibly picture a destruction like this in our minds?"

{Like this.} The Kirehana closed its eyes and suddenly the scenery around them changed to a bright, sunny, and happy place. It was filled with children, people, buildings that weren't turned over, and of course, Pokémon of all shapes and sizes. {A long time ago, Celadon City was a happy, busy, and peaceful place, just as your current Celadon City II is.}

"So what happened?" asked Ultram.

{One day . . ..} Suddenly, the skies of Celadon City darkened and it began to rain heavily. {Scientists a while ago were creating new Pokémon creatures through splicing and altering Pokémon DNA genes. These are your current Super Pokémon. The scientists were working on cloning and altering genes of several of the legendary birds, and the rare bird Pokémon Lugia. The scientists had created a plant-version of Moltres called Planto.}

"That would be our big bird," muttered Jay.

{Using the DNA of Moltres and the DNA of a special kind of plant, they created Planto,} said Kirehana. {All of the birds were eventually released and drifted off to different places to roam, or in the case of several Pokémon like Psybird and Planto, to cause great trouble.} Suddenly, the screech of Planto alarmed, and the deadly flying/plant Pokémon appeared in the skies and began destroying the city. {Planto destroyed Celadon City, even though members of the Elite Four and Erika and the Celadon City Gym members tried to stop it. Eventually, they were able conceal Planto.} The scenery then changed to what seemed to be the current Celadon City, except a little bit brighter and not filled with Vileplume.

"Is that the end of the story?" asked Dee.

{Unfortunately, no,} said Kirehana. {Erika decided to dedicate this area for grass Pokémon. All different kinds of grass Pokémon from small Oddish, to Ivysaur, to Meganium, and Kirehana roamed the area. The Kirehana were kind of the Pokémon in charge.} Pictures of tons of grass Pokémon filled the city, and Erika was in the middle. {Erika watched over the city, until the day she passed away. A few days later . . . The Master arrived and took things over with his herd of Vileplume.}

The scenery changed a suddenly a giant, shadowy creature appeared in the center of the city, accompanied by a Gengar, a Haunter, and a Gastly, and of course a giant herd of Vileplume.

"That's The Master?" whispered Agua. "That shadow creature?"

Jay frowned. "And look who he's with, a ghastly trio. The Gastly's from Chris' gym, Gengar's the one who took over Agatha's spirit, and Haunter is the ghost we've recently been dealing with. The Master must be the one in charge of everyone, he's the leader. He's the one giving orders to Psycho too, and probably more stuff we're missing."

{The Master took over Celadon City with his Vileplume,} said the Kirehana, {since no one truly cared about the city anymore. All of the grass Pokémon were wiped out since they weren't useful, all except for the Kirehana and Planto, who The Master had released once more. The Kirehana were The Master's slaves, then one day, a strange creature gave us hope and freedom and we weren't affected any more and hid in the forest. That just left the Vileplume and Planto to rule the city, up until now.}

"That's why you're able to use the psychic speech," said Patrick.

"What did you mean up until now?" asked Jay.

{We need you to save our city.}

Chapter Twelve: The Plan to Plant Planto

Jay thought for a moment. "How come _we_ are always the ones who have to face pure evil and fight creatures like Gengar, Planto, Lugia? How come can't face you know . . . evil people or something? That seems so much more simple."

"Jay," said Dee, "open up your Pokédex for a second."

Jay frowned. "I just got over my headache. That thing's just gonna start babbling on."

As Jay was pulling his Pokédex out of his pocket, it growled, "Hey, I do not babble! I give out facts for you Jay. You should be grateful that I even do what I'm suppose to do, you haven't taken that great of care of me. Do you know how messy that pocket of yours is?"

"What did you want to know?" Jay asked Dee.

"Two things." Dee pulled out a strange gem. "Pokédex, what is this gem? And will it be able to help my Fire Orb to evolve?"

"Searching," said the Pokédex. "Aw, here we go. This is the mysterious gem, more formally known as the psychic gem. These two gems were once rumored to be the same thing, until experiments shown that they had the same effect, it's similar to the moon stone. And no, I'm sorry nothing can seem to make your Fire Orb evolve."

"Oh, said Dee. She smirked. " Here's my other question. 'Dex, try to locate the Boda plant Professor Oak Jr. wants for his potion?"

The Pokédex went silent for a moment. It only murmured "Searching" from time to time. Finally, the Pokédex said, "I can't get a fix on it. The plants you were looking at before weren't it. It seems the plant keeps on moving and changing spots."

"Just as I thought," said Dee. "Guess what plant that made Planto out of?"

"The Boda plant," said Jay, Ultram, and Patrick at once.

"Yeah, I knew that," said Agua.

Jay smirked. "Okay, then when it uses its leech seed attack, that'll be a Boda Plant, right?"

"That's it's special attack," sad Jay's 'dex. "It's an advanced leech seed, called Boda leech seed."

"Boda Seed," said Dee. "Two different things. Boda Seeds grow into Boda Vines, which are completely different things too. We need the Boda Plant that probably only grow on Planto."

Agua sighed. "So that means who have several objects, huh? The first one is we have to rescue Fighter, Rocker, and Team Rocket. That's something we _have_ to do. Next two objects we'll split into groups again, with Team Rocket which will be helpful: One group will go off, Dee must be in this group, to try to capture Planto, while the second group goes to find this treasure, Patrick must be in this group, and it may be the only thing that could help us capture Planto."

{We can help too,} said the leader Kirehana. {Your Pokémon, Fighter and Rocker, are trapped in the Mart building, correct?}

"Yeah," said Jay and Dee.

{We can rescue them,} said Kirehana. {Meanwhile, another group of us will get Planto's attention so your groups will be in the clear. We'll have a third group to steer the Vileplume's attention away from you so you can get Team Rocket.}

Patrick nodded. "Okay, if we're dealing with 'The Master' and his friends, we'll probably need our friends who defected."

Jay nodded. "I get it. Psyghost, I choose you!"

"My Pokémon will be, Lugia!" said Dee.

"Serebii!" ordered Patrick.

"Ultram summons Borlax!" ordered Ultram

The four Pokémon appeared before their trainers.

{Jay's Ultra, Dee's Fire Orb, and Ultram's Pikachu will be key too,} said the Kirehana.

Jay and Dee nodded, and their Pokémon stepped forward.

"Ultram summons Pikachu!" Ultram threw a Poké Ball, and revealed his electric mouse Pokémon.

"Okay, it's time for our plan to plant that Planto to begin," growled Jay.

"Corny," said Dee, Agua, Ultram, and Patrick all at once.

All of the Pokémon agreed.

Jay looked sadly down at the ground. "Yeah, okay."

Chapter Thirteen: The Plan Begins . . .

Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultram, Patrick, Pikachu, Fire Orb, Ultra, Psyghost, Lugia, and Serebii all headed down back towards the Celadon Gym. No Vileplume and the screeching Planto didn't appear and attack them.

When the reached the inside of the gym, all they found was the leader Vileplume guarding Team Rocket.

The Vileplume looked up, and frowned. {What are all you doing here.}

"We're here to save them! Ultra, Psyghost, psyblast!" ordered Jay.

"Lugia, air beam!" ordered Dee. "Fire Orb, fire blast!"

"Pikachu, thunder!" ordered Ultram. "Borlax, hyper beam attack!"

"Serebii, psychic attack," said Patrick.

The seven attacks all hit Vileplume, and it sent the plant Pokémon flying backwards and bashed it into the wall. The Vileplume slowly passed out from the attack.

Agua rushed over to Team Rocket, but they had passed out for some strange reason. "See, I knew I'd eventually have use a Pokémon. Horsea, we need you!" Agua tossed out a Poké Ball, and revealed her small seahorse Pokémon. "Horsea, water gun now!"

"Sea!" said Agua's Horsea. "Horse _sea_!" Horsea sprayed Team Rocket and suddenly woke them up.

"Wah!" cried Team Rocket, as they were all suddenly were awoken by Agua's Horsea. "Hey, watch who you're spraying, will ya!"

"You four should be polite to the person who is about to _untie_ you," growled Agua.

"Yes ma'am," said Team Rocket.

Agua untied Team Rocket and explained what was going on.

"So you expect us to help you twerps," growled Fire Kat.

Jay walked over to Fire Kat, and lifted up the flaming feline. "Listen, Planto is out there. He is on a rampage, and if you try to escape, it'll follow you, possibly to your base, and kill you anyway. This way, we can band together and try to stop it, okay?" Jay dropped Fire Kat to the ground.

"Fine, Team Rocket will help the twerps," said Fire Kat. "But only for my sake of surviving."

"How kind," muttered Kelly.

"Okay," said Jay. "Dee, Kelly, Mike, and I will go up north to try to rescue Fighter and Rocker. Meanwhile, Patrick, Ultram, Agua, Nick, accompanied by Fire Kat, will stay here and try to find Erika's treasure."

"Right," said Patrick and the others.

Chapter Fourteen: Mew's Revenge

Jay, Dee, Kelly, Mike, Ultra, Fire Orb, Psyghost, and Lugia all headed north back towards the mart that had fallen and trapped Jay and Dee's Pokémon.

"Ultra, use your ultra shocker!" ordered Jay. "Psyghost, psyblast!"

"Fire Orb, use your fire blast!" ordered Dee. "Lugia, air beam!"

The four attacks hit the building and created a giant explosion, and blew a giant hole in the wall, but it wasn't large enough.

"Again!" ordered Jay and Dee.

The two trainers' Pokémon tried blasting their way through the building, but it wasn't working.

"We could be here forever," murmured Jay.

"All you have to do is ask for help." Kelly threw two Poké Balls and a Super Ball that revealed Alakazam, Ratorina, and Vileplume.

"Yeah, just a little help is needed." Mike threw two Super Balls and a Poké Ball that revealed Gaser, Smogger, and Gengar.

"Vileplume, petal dance," said Kelly, "Alakazam, psychic attack. Ratorina, double kick attack."

"Gaser, explosion," said Mike. "Smogger, sludge bomb. Gengar, night shade now."

Ultra, Psyghost, Fire Orb, Lugia, Vileplume, Gaser, Smogger, and Gengar all used their attacks on the building, and created a larger and deeper hole in the wall, but it wasn't deep enough.

Jay rushed over to Kelly's ignoring Pokémon. "You two must help, please. I know you guys are, and I mean this in the nicest way when I say, bad-asses. You are strong and great, and I truly and deeply need your help. Will you listen to Kelly this once?"

Alakazam sighed and then nodded. The Pokémon used its psychic powers and blasted through the wall.

With only a little wall left, Kelly's Ratorina leaped at the wall and broke through it with her double kick. Ratorina landed on the other side of the wall with a thump.

The group rushed to the other side of the wall to find a Ratorina glowing brightly. She had landed right onto the mysterious gem. Ratorina began glowing and started growing into a greater, larger Pokémon.

"Ratoqueen!" growled Kelly's Pokémon.

There was clapping from above. "Bravo Kelly. Looks like your pathetic Ratorina has stumbled onto evolution." Hovering in the air was a Mew. "Hi, I'm Mew. I am one of The Master's henchmen. As I recall, you've done business with my friends, Psycho and Haunter."

"Nothing much," growled Jay, "just some short business argument I ended up winning. Ultra, thunder shocker!"

"Tra!" Ultra charged up and sent a blast of electricity towards Mew, but the psychic Pokémon teleported out of the way.

"No trying to fry me yet Ultra," said Mew. "Especially since I have some seeds here you might like." Mew held up two seeds. "I found your injured Pokémon here, and I thought that my Master would like them as Pokémon. So, I incased them in these seeds, but I could just as easily pop them open and kill them."

"You can't beat us!" shouted Dee. She glanced back at Ultra, Fire Orb, Lugia, Psyghost, Alakazam, Ratoqueen, Vileplume, Gaser, Smoggie, and Gengar. "We have Pokémon ten-times stronger than you!"

Mew chuckled. "You'd be surprised who's on my team."

Suddenly, from behind Mew, came a loud screech and Planto shot up into the air.

Chapter Fifteen: Erika's Treasure?

Patrick, Ultram, and Agua all tried digging for Erika's treasure, but it was utterly useless. It would take forever to find the treasure.

"This sucks," muttered Ultram.

"This is taking too long," muttered Patrick. He turned towards Serebii. "Can you help us try to find it with your psychic powers?"

Serebii bobbed up and down, though it wasn't sure it could.

Agua smirked. "Waver may be able to help. You know, it could sink through the cracks and find what we're looking for." She threw a Super Ball. "Waver, we need you!"

Nick walked over to the struggling diggers. "Do you guys need some help or something? Help digging or something?"

"Duh!" said Ultram.

"Waver, sink down to try to find the treasure," said Agua.

"So what if you find the treasure," said Nick. "It's going to take forever to dig up."

Patrick took a deep breath, as Serebii was probing the area. "What do _you_ propose Nick? Explaining what we're doing wrong?"

Nick chuckled. "I propose doing this. Snake Glare, Rhyoking, Dugtrio, go!" Nick threw two Super Balls and a Poké Ball that revealed his Pokémon. "Snake Glare and Dugtrio can help dig to find the treasure, while Rhyoking can drill down to help dig."

Ultram turned to Fire Kat. "What about you?"

"Your Pokémon aren't helping, neither am I." Fire Kat walked over to Pikachu and Borlax, and slumped down. "So shut up."

Waver surfaced up and began gurgling to Agua.

She nodded and held out a Super Ball. "Waver, return!" Agua turned to the others. "It's somewhere in the arena."

****

Ultram, Patrick, Agua, and Nick began digging in the arena, while Rhyoking was drilling a hole, and Dugtrio and Snake Glare were digging holes in the ground searching for the treasure.

Within five minutes, Nick's Snake Glare surfaced and started shouting and hissing.

"Snake Glare found something!" shouted Nick. He turned to Dugtrio. "Dugtrio, lift it up!"

"Trio-trio-trio." Dugtrio shot into the ground and then shot up with a treasure chest on top of its head which landed on the ground next to him.

Patrick rushed to the chest and frowned. "It's locked shut."

Fire Kat walked up. "Move out of the way! This is a Pokémon's job! Pikachu I know you want to help your master, and Borlax I know you're bored, so help me out! Pikachu, use thunderbolt while Borlax uses its hyper beam. Meanwhile, I'll use raging fire!"

"Pika . . . **chu**!"

"Bor . . . **lax**!"

The three attacks hit the lock and it blasted open. Patrick opened up the chest. Inside was . . . a Super Ball?

"Huh?" Patrick picked it up and looked at it closer. On the ball was a name engraved on it. "Oh, I get it!"

Then, there was a loud screech off in the distance.

"It's Planto," growled Patrick. "I think I know how we can defeat it! Let's go!"

"Well, here we go," said Ultram

Chapter Sixteen: Plant that Planto!

"What are you going to do now?" growled Mew. "Seem a bit lost!" He began glowing as it hovered up into the air. "This could take a moment, but this attack will surely defeat you!"

Jay threw a Super Ball. "Orb, go!"

Dee knew exactly what he was thinking and tossed Jay the mysterious gem. "Evolve it!"

"Right!" Jay rubbed the gem on Orb, and it swiftly evolved into Super Orb. "Super Orb, create a light screen now!"

Kelly smirked. "Alakazam, psychic! Full blast, now!"

"Ultra, use your psyblast attack!" ordered Jay. "Psyghost, you too! Destroy the buildings around us!"

"Lugia, air blast attack at Planto!" Dee shouted.

"Orb!" Super Orb put up a light screen, to block Mew's attack, which quickly turned the light screen to stone and shattered it.

Then, Alakazam, Ultra, and Psyghost created a mighty blast of psychic energy and blew up the buildings around them, turning them to dust.

"Aw, a bigger battling arena." Mew began glowing again.

"Ratoqueen, hyper beam attack," said Kelly.

"Gengar, night shade now!" said Mike.

Team Rocket's two Pokémon shot their attacks at Mew, and surprisingly hit it. The Master's commander slammed into the ground, dropped the seeds, and then quickly teleported away. As it teleported away, it whispered, "Kill them Planto . . ."

The two seeds broke opened and revealed Jay and Dee's Pokémon.

"Return!" they quickly ordered.

"Gaser, toxic attack!" ordered Mike.

"Alakazam, psychic attack!" ordered Kelly.

Team Rocket's other two Pokémon shot their attacks at the flying plant Pokémon, but the legendary Super Pokémon managed to dodge the attacks, then slam into them.

"Lugia, air beam attack!" ordered Dee.

Lugia inhaled, converted air into a beam of energy, and shot it at Planto. Amazingly, Planto put up a light screen and blocked the attack.

"Lugia, return!" Dee recalled the rare Pokémon.

"Dee!" Dee turned around, and there was Patrick, running towards the group, followed by the others. Patrick was holding a Super Ball in the air. "Dee, catch!"

He hurled the ball at Dee, and she caught it. She looked at it, and engraved on it was the word "Planto." She smirked, realizing this was Planto's Super Ball. She held it up and tried recalling it. Planto shot back into its ball and was quickly recalled.

"That was easy," murmured Jay.

Suddenly, the ball began to rumble and Planto broke free.

"We have to do what we did with Auqtrias and Lugia!" shouted Jay. "Weaken it first, then convert it to the good side! Ultra, use your ultra shocker!"

"Articuno, blizzard now!" shouted Dee.

The two attacks hit Planto, and it quickly fell to the ground.

"Psyghost, hypnosis attack!" ordered Jay. "Then change your dream eater into that converting attack to change Planto into a good Pokémon. Release the darkness, or whatever."

{Right!} Psyghost teleported right next to Planto. {Hypnosis attack!} Psyghost released hypnotic waves and put Planto to sleep. {Now time for converter, time to erase the darkness within.} Psyghost used its dream eater to remove the darkness and put it in Psyghost, but Psyghost's system automatically destroyed the darkness.

Agua glanced towards Dee. "Do it girl."

"Planto, return!" Dee held out Planto's Super Ball, and recalled the legendary Pokémon to its ball. She smirked. "It's all over . . . finally."

****

"Kirehana, how can we thank you for helping us?" asked Jay.

{No, thank you,} said the leader Kirehana. {You saved my fellow Kirehana from the Vileplume and Planto. The Vileplume have all left, and Planto's been tamed, it's a brighter day now. The only thing I can do is hand over my serves to you.}

Jay nodded. He held out a Super Ball. "Thanks Kirehana, you will always be in our debt." He tossed the ball and Kirehana entered it and it was captured.

Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultram, Pikachu, and Ultra all turned to Patrick and Serebii. Ultram walked towards Patrick. "Patrick, I hope to see you again. You're a good friend. And maybe we'll meet again."

Patrick smirked. "I hope so." He held out his hand. "Jay, see you around. Agua, Dee, you guys too."

Jay, Dee, and Agua put their hands on Patrick. "Bye Patrick."

"Oh, and here." Patrick handed the group notes. "It's from Team Rocket. They're thank you notes, and they're sorry they couldn't do their mottos." Patrick took Serebii in his arms. "Bye guys." Patrick headed towards the other side of the city.

Jay turned towards the other way. "Let's head back to Lavender Town."

****

As Jay and the other's journeys continue, there's a serious problem. And it involves a gym battle and some rescuing. It's time for Jay to face off with Group Missile once more, and challenge a gym in: _The Rocket Gym_.


	35. The Rocket Gym (35)

****

SUPER

POKéMON

The group must face off against

Group Missile for a badge!

**__**

Episode XXXV

****

The Rocket Gym

Jay Barial

Chapter One: Back to Lavender Town

After their encounter with Planto and meeting back up with Patrick, the group decided to head back to Lavender Town to check up on Litatra, Mewie, Pichu, and Soslow.

As Jay entered the room, Litatra leaped onto him. As Ultram and Agua followed, their Pokémon leaped on them too. To Jay's surprise, as Dee entered, Mewie leaped onto her.

"Ah, I'm glad you're happy to see me Mewie," said Dee happily.

Jay cleared his throat. "What about me Mewie?"

"Mew-mew," murmured Mewie, blowing off Jay for Dee.

Ultram snickered. "Heh, Mewie's more happy to see Dee than Jay, now that's sad that Jay's Pokémon's more excited to see someone else!"

**THUD!**

"Ow!" cried Ultram, after Jay and slammed him in the head.

Dee picked up Mewie and handed it to Jay. "Here Mewie, I think Jay wants to spend some time with you."

Jay frowned. "Thanks Dee." He took Mewie and put it on the ground. He glanced at Dee. "Well, it's time to send Professor Oak the Boda Plant."

Agua and Ultram both sighed. "Oh no, here it goes."

"_Why_ am I sending _my_ Planto to your professor?" growled Dee. "He might try to _keep_ it!" She held up Planto's Super Ball. "If Professor Oak wants to see and study the Boda Plant, we'll have to go back to Meager Village!"

Jay nodded. "Just as I planned. I'm sure there's a gym somewhere back home, plus I heard Chris left his gym so we can earn another badge there!"

"So it's settled," said Ultram. "We're all going back to Meager Village!"

****

After waiting awhile, Ultra, Pikachu, and Fire Orb were greeting by their trainers as the stepped outside of the center. The trio of Pokémon had been guarding the bikes.

Jay glanced down at Ultra. "I have some good news for ya Ultra?"

"Tra ra tra?" asked Ultra.

"We're heading back home!" said Jay.

"Ra?" wondered Ultra. He thought a moment, a little confused, then it dawned to him. "Tra ultra tra!"

"No, not _your_ home," said Jay. "_My_ home. Meager Village."

"Jay," said Agua, "check your map on your noisy Pokédex."

"I ain't noisy!" shouted Jay's Pokédex, as he drew it from his pocket. "Anyway, here's a map of where you are." A small map appeared on the screen. "If you want to get back to Meager Village, you have to head back to the path you were on if you were to have just left the Imitate Kingdom. You ride through the forest at the end of the path. When you emerge from the forest, you should coming through the back entrance of Meager Village."

"Perfect," said Dee. "We can stop in the forest to rest. It'll be a perfect spot to stop and check out some Pokémon there."

The group nodded, getting on their bikes. They put their Pokémon in the basket and headed back to the route that'd lead them home.

Chapter Two: The Rocket Plan

"Excellent," growled Fire Kat.

Mike, Nick, and Kelly all sighed. "_Now_ what?"

Fire Kat hopped off the ledge viewing over the Pokémon Center of Lavender Town. "The twurps are heading back to Jay's hometown, Meager Village. And their only way to get there is through the Darkest Woods."

The three humans took a moment before they realized what Fire Kat was talking about. "Oh!"

"Yes, oh," mumbled Fire Kat. "Sometimes I think you idiot Rockets just aren't cut out for this job. Yes, oh, the Darkest Woods in the location of Teria's gym/Team Rocket Scientist base. We can ambush Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultram there, steal Ultra, Pikachu, Fire Orb, Litatra, Pichu, Mewie, and Soslow, along with the rest of their Pokémon, and delivery them right to the boss, and we'll be in the clear!"

"For once, we may be able to pull this off," murmured Mike.

Nick sighed. "For once . . ."

**THUD!**

"Ow!" cried Nick, rubbing his head after Fire Kat and Kelly had hit him. "I was just repeating what Mike said."

"Yes," said Mike, "but you said it like it'd never, _ever_, happen."

"I repeated the way you said it," mumbled Nick.

**THUD!**

"I don't enjoy this team," mumbled Nick, rubbing his head from Mike hitting him. He sighed. "Let's hop back into the Gyarados-sub and head back to our base."

"First bright thing you've said this whole episode!" said Fire Kat. He sighed as he looked at the Gyarados-sub. "I wonder if we could possibly get a form of transportation further away from the water, like our Fearow-jet!"

As Kelly slipped into the jet, she sighed. "Well, we're finally returning the base where we all first met, remember."

"Yeah," said Mike, walking into the sub. "Memories."

****

It had been several days and the Team Rocket Gyarados-sub surfaced in a small lake in the Darkest Woods. The four Team Rocket members slowly wandered towards Teria's gym/lab.

Mike, Nick, Kelly, and Fire Kat all slowly stopped walking as they reached the gym. Half of the gym looked normal, had a sign hanging on the outside of it, and looked fine. But the other half of the gym, which was partly underground, had been blown apart.

"What happened to the gym?" wondered Kelly. "And where's Teria?"

The four continued walking towards the gym. Nick then began frowning as he recognized a group of people approached. "Damn."

"What?" Mike glanced at Nick then towards the group of three people and frowned. "Oh no, it's them."

"Well, well, well," said a familiar voice, "if it's not Team Rocket's Mike, Nike, and Kelly." Nelly slowly revealed herself from the shadows, followed by Kike and Mick. "Oh yes, and Fire Kat, that's right."

"Group Missile," hissed Kelly.

"Well then you've heard the news," said Mick.

"What news?" asked Fire Kat.

Kike smirked. "This experiment our boss was working on blew up in his face, killing most of his men and scientist- including Team Rocket's Jerrod- and destroying the lab of the gym."

"Where's Teria?" asked Mike.

"He got hurt in the accident," said Nelly. "He's in the hospital."

"Then what are you three doing here?" asked Fire Kat. But before they could answer, Fire Kat moaned, "No . . ."

"Oh, that's right," said Nelly. "The boss put us in charge of the gym." She held of the badge. "We're in charge of the Liberty Badge of the Rocket Gym."

Chapter Three: The Challenge of Herakurosu

Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultram had been biking for awhile now. They were riding through the Darkest Woods, when they decided to stop for awhile.

Jay was sadly watching Dee play with Mewie (Litatra was occupied with Ultra who were playing a game). Meanwhile, Agua was trying to see what some of Soslow's attacks were, while Ultram, Pikachu, and Pichu all decided to go check out a nearby lake.

Ultram yawned sleepily as he wandered towards the lake. "You know, you guys are the best traveling Pokémon." He picked up Pichu. "You're the coolest baby Pokémon Pichu." He picked up Pikachu. "And you're the coolest older Pokémon, Pikachu."  
"Pi chu pi cha!" said Pikachu and Pichu, saying that Ultram was the coolest human they knew.

As Ultram was walking down toward the lake, he suddenly tripped over a small rock and went rolling down a small hill. Pikachu, carrying Ultram's Pichu, rushed after him. Ultram eventually stopped when he slammed into a tree. "The pain . . ."

Then, a Pokémon fell from the tree and landed on Ultram.

"Ow!" cried Ultram.

A buggy Pokémon looked curiously at Ultram.

Ultram's eyes widen up and cried out in terror. "AH! It's a Herakurosu!" He tossed it away from him and backed away. He quickly selected a Super Ball and hurled it towards Herakurosu. "Ultimate, Borlax, I summon you!"

"Ult!" growled Ultimate, as it emerged from the ball.

"Lax," roared Borlax, wandering from the ball.

"Hey fighting buggy," growled Ultram, "stay away from me! I'm not in the mood to be bugged-out!"

"Kur!" Herakurosu leaped at Ultimate, horn first, and gutting Ultimate in the stomach, knocking it out on the ground.

"Mega horn," murmured Ultram. "Ultimate, sorry bout that. Return!" He recalled Ultimate into its ball, then glanced at Borlax. "Body slam."

"Borlax lax!" Borlax leaped into the air and bashed the bug. Borlax rolled of Herakurosu, who had become paralyzed.

Ultram smirked. "That's what you get for bugging me out! Borlax, headbutt now!"

Borlax lowered its head and leaped at Herakurosu sending it flying across the forest into the lake.

Ultram smiled. "Borlax, hyper beam!"

Borlax absorbed energy into its mouth, then shot a powerful beam of energy at Herakurosu blasting it into the water.

Ultram smiled. "I know Jay will be jealous of this catch! Poké Ball, go!" Jay threw a Poké Ball and Herakurosu entered the ball. It rolled around for a second then stopped. Ultram smiled and held up the ball. "I caught Herakurosu!"

Dee and Agua both rushed over to Ultram. "Agua heard you shouting, so we decided to leave the Pokémon with Jay and check to see what you were screaming about."

Ultram hugged his Borlax. "Nothing, a Herakurosu just surprised me. Borlax was able to help me out here!" He frowned. "You left your Pokémon with Jay?"

Agua thought for a moment. "Oh, I see. Yeah, that was a bad idea but we weren't sure what had happened to you, Pikachu, and Pichu." She slowly picked up Ultram Pichu. "Let's head back up then."

"Good idea," said Ultram, picking up Pikachu.

Chapter Four: An Old Enemy

A New Friend

As Jay sadly watched Dee play around with Mewie, he had decided that it was too painful to watch another one of his Pokémon drift to his friends, so he decided to sleep.

But strangely, the dream seemed really real. Almost like it wasn't a dream at all.

"Jay," whispered a voice in his dreams. "Jay! I'm here for a rematch."

Then, in Jay's dream, a stadium appeared before him. Suddenly, Jay was on one side of the stadium arena, and on the other side was a familiar looking man.

"I am here for my final wish as a ghost," said the mysterious voice. "And my wish, was to rematch one of the true skilled trainers that I had faced."

"Who are you!" cried Jay.

"My name was Jerrod," said the ghost.

" . . . Um, who are you?" asked Jay slowly.

Jerrod flinched. "I was a member of Team Rocket! We me at the base outside of the Ultra Forest and on the Arachnid Island."

"Oh, the ground-type guy," said Jay. "What happened?"

"I was an elite Team Rocket member, and was guarding Teria at his secret gym/lab out here," explained Jerrod's ghost. "He was being aided by this mysterious, supreme, Super Pokémon Monster creature- he called himself The Master."

Jay frowned. "I'm familiar with his work."

"He used me as an example," said Jerrod. "He killed me in order to threaten the other Team Rocket members." Jerrod sighed. "From what I've heard, it worked. Of course, The Master destroyed the lab sending Teria to the hospital."

"Whoa, news gets around when you're dead," murmured Jay. "Who's in charge of the gym now."

"Teria called in some Group Missile people to take over the gym," said Jerrod. "This shall be a one-on-one battle, all right? You may select any Super Pokémon you have on your team."

Jay nodded. "I'll select Ultra then." Mysteriously, Jay's Ultra appeared in front of Jay. "Cool."

"And I'll use my first Pokémon!" said Jerrod. "Marowak!" In front of Jerrod, appeared a Marowak.

"I hope I can make this a match for you to remember," said Jay.

Chapter Five: Dream Battle

"Marowak, bonemerang!" ordered Jerrod.

"Psytoss now," ordered Jay.

"Wak!" Marowak hurled his bone and it went flying towards Jay's Ultra, but it used its psychic powers to turn the bone around and hit Marowak.

"All right Ultra, ultra shocker!" ordered Jay.

"Tra!" Ultra leaped into the air and shot a giant blast of electricity at Marowak, but the ground Pokémon deadened the electricity with its bone.

"Headbutt!" growled Jerrod.

Marowak came rushing towards Ultra, and Jay quickly shouted, "Agility!"

Ultra leaped out of the way of Marowak and landed on the other side of the bony Pokémon. Marowak tried headbutting him again, but Ultra was too quick for him.

"Leer!" ordered Jerrod.

"Marowak!" The bone Pokémon's eyes lit up and slowly scared Ultra into slowing down.

"Skull bash now!" commanded Jerrod.

"Ultra, teleport!" said Jay.

But Ultra was too slow, and Marowak bashed headfirst into Ultra and sent it tumbling backwards.

"This isn't working," murmured Jay. "Ultra, psyblast!"

Jerrod smirked. "Agility."

Ultra created a blast of psychic energy and shot it at Marowak, but the ground Pokémon leaped out of the way. Marowak continued circling around Ultra, who was still trying to shot its psyblast at Marowak. This only confused Ultra.

Jay frowned. "Ultra no!"

"Bone club now!" said Jerrod.

Marowak stopped and hit Ultra dead center in the head and the electric/psychic mouse slowly fell towards the ground.

"Ultra, metronome!" said Jay.

Ultra slowly walked up and slowly waved his fingers, trying to think up an attack.

Jerrod smirked. "Earthquake!"

Marowak slammed his bone into the ground, creating a deadly earthquake. Ultra ended up going flying back into Jay's arms.

"Ultra!" cried Jay. "Are you okay?"

Ultra nodded.

Jay smiled. "You won Jerrod. Marowak's the winner."

Jerrod smiled and nodded. Ultra and Marowak both disappeared, as did the stadium. It was just Jay and Jerrod floating there.

"Well Jerrod," said Jay, "it's a match I hope I'll always remember." He held out his hand. "Maybe . . . we'll meet again one day."

Jerrod held out his hand. "Maybe, one day."

They clasped hands and then there was a sudden bright flash of light.

"Wake up!" Ultram shook Jay several times. "Wake up, wake up, _wake up_!"

Jay frowned. "I was having the nicest dream."

"Were you in it?" asked Agua, as she and Dee approached Jay and Ultram.

Jay nodded.

"Must have been a nightmare then," muttered Agua.

Jay ignored Agua and pulled out his Pokédex and asked, "Hey 'dex, is there such thing as a Team Rocket Gym around here?"

"You mean the Rocket Gym?" asked the Pokédex. "Oh, sure, it's here in the Darkest Woods."

"Good," said Dee. She glanced at Fire Orb. "Our Pokémon should be able to stop Teria and his Pokémon one more time."

Jay sighed. "I have a feeling . . . we won't be facing Teria."

Chapter Six: The Experiment

"Mew," said the rare Pokémon's master, "you have failed me too." The Master walked over to the Mew. "It seems that my three commanders, you, Psycho, and Haunter have greatly failed me."

"I know." Mew bowed down at The Master. "Um, I don't suppose that whole _Planto_ thing is the real reason why you're in a bad mood."

"My three commanders have failed so now I must result to spying on Jay and powering up the experiment," said The Master.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Mew curiously, slowly floating away.

"Well, you, Psycho, and Haunter are going to be training to face Jay later," explained The Master. He nodded and began glowing. Suddenly, a portal opened up and Mew gave a sad sigh.

"I really wish I didn't fail," muttered Mew. "Jay and his Ultra will pay for what I must go through- damn training sessions." Mew hovered into the portal.

"In the meantime, Mewtwo, Charizard, Vileplume!" The Master turned to the three Pokémon. "You three are the Pokémon that'll help me later in the future."

Mewtwo bowed down. "I am only here to sever you, my master."

"Mewtwo, as my second in command," said The Master, "you must seal off all entrances to Mew's hideout, and our base. You must not leave any trace of us."

Mewtwo nodded and teleported off.

The Master turned to a Fearow of his and a Weedle of us. "Find Jay and the others in the Darkest Woods. There, drop off Weedle and let him watch the upcoming battle." The Master then turned to a cloaked figure. "This shall excellent data for you to have."

"Yes, my master," said a somewhat familiar voice. "When shall I reveal myself to Jay and the other enemies."

"When the time comes you are experienced enough," said The Master. "And a time when they are all gathered in one place. In the meantime, you will train hard with the data given to you."

****

Teria lay in the Scarlet City hospital, resting for awhile.

He had created the ultimate weapon to stop the threat at hand, but he had never thought a greater threat would appear and become the ultimate enemy.

"Jay must be able to defeat The Master's experiment," murmured Teria weakly. "But, in the meantime, I should really be worried about my gym. Once Mike, Nick, and Kelly hear about me in the hospital, they'll surely go and ruin things there."

Chapter Seven: The Team Rocket Gym

Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultram, Litatra, Mewie, Pichu, Soslow, Pikachu, Fire Orb, and Ultra all searched the forest until they discovered a giant building that looked like half of the building had been blown apart. On the front of the gym was a giant red **R**.

"Looks like we're here," murmured Jay, holding Litatra and Mewie and with Ultra by his side.

Dee, who had Fire Orb at her side, said, "Looks like we missed some fun, eh?"

"Yup," agreed Agua, who was holding her Soslow. "I guess we should just go in, challenge them, and shut down the gym."

"Can we do that?" asked Ultram, holding Pichu and having Pikachu by his side.

"Guess so." Jay slowly walked towards the door of the Rocket Gym. He opened it up and revealed a dark and empty arena.

The others slowly followed Jay in.

Then, a familiar voice growled, "I'm glad you could come to this battle." A light appeared in the middle of the gym and there was Teria.

The others all gasped. "Teria!"

"I'll show him who's the _real_ boss around here!" growled Ultram, rushing towards Teria, with Pikachu darting next to him. Ultram tried tackling Teria but just ended up flying through him.

"It's an illusion," whispered Agua.

Ultram slammed into them floor and began moaning. "I'm beginning to have a feeling that this isn't my day." Ultram slowly got up, but a cage dropped from the ceiling trapping Ultram, Pikachu, and Pichu. "This _really_ isn't my day."

The others rushed towards the captured Ultram.

"Are you all right?" asked Dee.

"Oh, I'm _fine_," growled Ultram. "I'm just, ya know . . . TRAPPED IN A CAGE!"

Jay glanced around. "I know you guys are in here! I've been informed! Get out from hiding Group Missile!"

Suddenly, Kike, Mick, and Nelly walked out from hiding.

"Well, well, well," said Kike, walking over to Ultram's cage. "It's a reunion. It's so sweet. Annoy twurps are back together with the group of thieves that can steal any Pokémon!"

"Well the exception of _our_ Pokémon!" growled Ultram.

"Look who's talking!" Nelly kicked Ultram in the face, shutting up the Pokémon gym leader. "You fell right into Teria's automatic trap."

"Which gives us a little edge," said Mick.

"Prepare for trouble," said Kike.

"And you can make that our trouble," Mick said.

"To bring out the world's devastation," said Nelly.

"To bring this world to _our_ nation!" Kike said.

"To show our evils of truth and love," said Mike.

"While we extend our reaches past the stars and above!" Nelly third.

"Kike!"

"Mick.

"And Nelly."

"Group Missile's blast around the galaxy faster than the speed of light!" cried Kike.

"Surrender now, or we'll be forced to fight!" continued Mick.

"That's right!" finished Nelly.

Chapter Eight: Group Missile's Challenge

"We challenge you to a gym match!" growled Jay.

"Let me clear something up," said Nelly. She held up the Liberty Badge. "This shall be your badge, only if you can defeat us in a special three on three trainer battle."

"Three?" repeated Ultram, from the cage.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! Go Venustoise!" Kike hurled a Super Ball onto the ground, revealing his Venusaur/Blastoise mixture. "Ice beam!"

Venustoise shot a beam of ice from its hydro pumps, freezing Ultram.

"Now that Ultram's on ice," said Mick, "we have something to wager for. If you win, you get the Liberty Badge and Ultram. If you lose, we get your Pokémon!"

Jay turned to Dee and Agua. "What do we do?"

"We have to save Ultram," said Dee, "at any cost. We have to accept their deal."

Agua sighed. "This can't be good."

"Fine, we'll accept," said Jay. "Let me guess: We each choose one Pokémon and you all choose one Pokémon, and the side with the remaining Pokémon standing wins, right?"

"Puh," snorted Nelly. "We have a much better idea. There will be three separate battles. Each battle will have three Pokémon. And then, there will be a fourth battle with the winners of the previous battle. Whoever wins the last battle, wins it all. Deal."

Jay sighed and glanced at Dee and Agua, who were both nodding. "Fine, deal!"

"Nelly will face against Dee, Kike against Agua, and Jay will battle against me," said Mick. "We will also battle in that order. Whenever Nelly and Dee are ready, the battle will begin."

Nelly snapped, and three Team Rocket members pulled away the cage containing the crying Pichu, the worried Pikachu, and the frozen Ultram. "We shall begin whenever you wish."

"I'm ready," said Dee. She walked over to her side of the arena.

"Raichu, go!" ordered Nelly.

Dee smirked. "If you think you can use electric Pokémon against my birds, I have somethin to tell ya, I have other Pokémon!" Dee threw the Woolie Ball into the arena. "My Pokémon will be you, Woolie!"

The evolved Pikachu and the small doll Super Pokémon appeared on the arena.

"Raichu, thunder!" growled Nelly.

"Rai!" growled Nelly's Raichu, leaping into the air. "**Chu**!" Raichu shot a large blast of electricity that absorbed into the doll Super Pokémon.

Nelly raised an eyebrow. "You chose the right Super Pokémon, but can it absorb this? Thunder ball!"

Raichu's eyes lit up and it shot a ball of electricity at Willie and it absorbed the attack, but, surprisingly, Dee's Pokémon ended up getting paralyzed.

"Willie!" cried Dee. She frowned. "String shot!"

Nelly shook her head. "Can't touch this. Agility!"

"Rai!" Raichu leaped up, dodging Willie's attack. Since Willie was paralyzed, Raichu had the upper hand.

"Body slam!" ordered Nelly.

"**Chu**!" Raichu leaped into the air and body slammed Willie crushing the doll Pokémon, but right on contact, Willie released the electricity paralyzing Raichu.

"Mega kick!" said Nelly.

"Harden," said Dee.

But Willie was still partly paralyzed, but being paralyzed wasn't slowly down Raichu, and the electric mouse kicked Willie across the room.

Chapter Nine: Dee versus Nelly

"Face it, your Willie's defeated," growled Nelly. "You chose the wrong Pokémon."

"It's not over until it's over." Dee glanced at Willie. "Are you all right?"

Nelly smirked. "Won't be after this. Take down!"

Raichu darted at Willie and bashed it into the wall.

"No!" cried Dee. She fell to the ground weakly. "Willie . . . no."

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Raichu was hurled across the arena. Where Willie helplessly lay, a strong Woolie stood.

Dee nodded and smirked. "Good job Woolie! Triple punch!"

"Wool!" growled Woolie, leaping at Raichu and punching the electric mouse with its three fist.

"Comet punch!" commanded Dee.

"I don't think so, light screen," said Nelly.

But Raichu was too slow and didn't put up the screen in time. Woolie leaped at Raichu and began punching it with its six arms.

"Confuse it with agility!" said Dee.

"Stop it with your thunder attack!" growled Nelly. "Nothing can withstand that!"

"Rai . . . **chu**!" growled Raichu, as it powered up for its powerful electric attack and ended up shocking Woolie, but the doll Pokémon absorbed it.

"No, Raichu," murmured Nelly. "Light screen now!"

But Raichu stood paralyzed.

Dee smirked. "Perfect. Mega punch!"

Woolie leaped and punched Raichu in the gut and gave off an electrical blast. The electric mouse fell weakly to the ground.

"Raichu return!" ordered Nelly, recalling her Pokémon. She selected another ball. "Now it's time for you to face one of my best! Morpher!"

She hurled the ball into the air revealing the transformation Super Pokémon. "Morph morpher morph!"

"Transform into Magmar!" said Nelly.

"Morph!" growled Morpher and began transforming. "Mar!"

Dee frowned. "Can't be good."

"Fire blast!" ordered Nelly.

"Agility, now!" said Dee.

Nelly's Morpher shot a star-shaped blast of fire at the doll Pokémon and it tried dodging it with its speed. But Dee's Pokémon wasn't fast enough and got hit by the fire blast attack.

"Woolie, return!" said Dee, recalling the Woolie into the Woolie Ball. She thought for a moment which Pokémon she'd use. "I'll use you, Lugia!"

Nelly froze. "Damn it. Morpher change back."

"Hydro pumps!" ordered Dee.

Lugia's attack hit first and slammed Morpher into the wall and slowly changed back. As it did, Morpher fainted.

"Fine, Morpher return." Nelly held out the Super Ball and the red beam of light recalled Morpher into the ball.

Chapter Ten: Who Will Win?

"Go Ultimate!" Nelly threw a Super Ball and revealed the fully evolved Ultra. "An electric Pokémon against a flying one, who will win?"

"Lugia, air beam now!" ordered Dee.

Nelly smirked. "My Ultimate's strong. Light screen now!"

"Ult!" Ultimate held out his hand and created an invisible wall, as Lugia focused air into a beam of energy. Lugia shot the air beam at Ultimate hoping the break the light screen, but it didn't.

"Shoot," growled Dee. "Air blast isn't breaking through."

"Ultimate shocker!" growled Nelly.

Dee frowned. "Don't give up Lugia!"

Ultimate charged up for a powerful attack and created a giant blast of thunderous electricity that shot up towards Dee's Lugia. Dee's flying Pokémon was quickly hit with the blast, electrocuted, and fell to the ground paralyzed.

"Lugia," murmured Dee sadly. She shot her head up and glared at Nelly. "Lugia, return!" She recalled Lugia into its ball and quickly drew a Super Ball. "You're going to regret doing that. Go Rocker!" She threw a Super Ball containing her lesser-used rock-type Pokémon.

Nelly shrugged. "Rocker won't be able to stand up against Ultimate's psychic attacks. Ultimate, confusion attack!"

Dee turned to Rocker. "Try the new attack."

Rocker jumped into the air, spun down towards the ground, and drilled underground, dodging the confusion attack.

"Grrr," growled Nelly. "Ultimate, watch your back. Use your psychic powers to hover up into the air."

Ultimate began to glow a strange bluish color and hovered up into the air.

Dee smirked. "Rocker, dig attack now! Use all your strength to become airborne!"

"Ker!" Rocker suddenly broke through the gym floor and went flying upwards. Rocker bashed right into the floating Ultimate and sent it falling to the ground.

"So, power's your game huh?" Nelly gave a twisted smirk. "Psychic attack."

"Rock quake!" ordered Dee.

Rocker leaped into the air and used its rock-hard body to crack the ground and create a giant earthquake.

Ultimate began to glow and shimmered. Ultimate used its deadly psychic attack on Rocker and . . .

"Shoot," growled Dee, as her Rocker fell to the ground. "Rocker, return!"

Nelly smirked as she recalled her Ultimate.

"And Nelly has won the match," said the Team Rocket ref. "Nelly will continue in the final three-way match."  
As Dee and Nelly stepped backed, Agua and Kike walked forward ready for a match.

Kike smiled and nodded. "We all know your specialty: water Pokémon. It won't be tough to figure how to defeat you. Go Venustoise!" Kike hurled a ball into the air revealing the Venusaur/Blastoise combo.

Agua glanced back at Dee and smirked. "You think your stupid Venustoise is going to defeat me? I'll use you, Butterfree!" Agua threw a Poké Ball that held her butterfly Pokémon.

Chapter Eleven: The Second Match

"Free-free," growled Agua's bug Pokémon.

Kike nodded. "You chose a bug Pokémon with psychic abilities against my Venustoise. Good call, but you won't defeat me. Let's start things off with a poison punch attack!"

"Butterfree, counter with razor wing!" ordered Agua.

Venustoise leaped at Agua's Butterfree who tried to evade the attack and counter, but ended up getting punched and poisoned by Venustoise.

Agua frowned. "Damn."

"Vine grip!" ordered Kike.

Venustoise's vines shot out and gripped Butterfree, forcing it to the ground.

Agua smiled. "Razor wing!"

Butterfree began flapping its wings variously and sliced through Venustoise's vines. Butterfree (who was still poisoned) hovered upward.

"Psychic attack," ordered Agua.

"Reflect!" said Kike.

"Stoise!" Kike's created a barrier and easily reflected Butterfree's psychic attack back at the bug, but it didn't harm Butterfree at all.

"Venustoise, burn powder now," said Kike.

Venustoise inhaled and shot an orange powder out of the plant on its back and towards Butterfree.

"Whirlwind it back!" said Agua.

Butterfree quickly flapped its wings and blew the burn powder back towards Venustoise, but automatically used its whirlwind to blow it back.

"Who's whirlwind will give in first?" wondered Dee.

"Well if Pokémon represents the trainers," said Jay, "then Kike has a lot of air to last a lifetime, while Agua's too stubborn to give up trying. Since Butterfree's poison, it'll probably drop first."

"_Thanks_, Jay," sneered Agua. She smirked. "Butterfree, spin attack!"

Agua's bug Pokémon spinning around, creating a more powerful force and blew the burn powder to Venustoise. As soon as the powder touched Venustoise, it ignited with fire.

"Good job Butterfree," said Agua.

But as Agua congratulated her Pokémon, Butterfree fell to the ground next to the burning Venustoise.

"Return!" said the two trainers at once.

"What are the odds," muttered Nelly. "A tie match. Let's see who'll win this one."

"Blastoise!" Kike threw a Poké Ball revealing a new Pokémon in Kike's collection.

"For this one," said Agua, "Ice Orb we need you!" Agua hurled a Super Ball into the arena and it opened up to reveal the Orb.

"Water against ice," murmured Kike. "But remember, water can easily melt ice."

"And ice can freeze the water," growled Agua. "Ice Orb, ice beam."

"Let's show Ice Orb what it's all about," said Kike. "Blastoise, hydro pumps!"

"Iccce," hissed Ice Orb and shot a beam of ice at Kike's Blastoise.

"Blast." Blastoise's shell opened up and revealed its two hydro pumps. The water Pokémon shot a blast of water at Agua's icy Pokémon.

Chapter Twelve: Kike versus Agua

Ice Orb's ice beam quickly froze of the hydro pumps, stunning Kike for a moment. "Grrr, Blastoise dodge the attack!"

Before Ice Orb's ice beam hit, Blastoise quickly dodged out of the water of the beam.

"Power slam," ordered Agua.

"Match it with your strength attack," said Kike.

Ice Orb hurled itself towards Blastoise, while Kike's Pokémon used all its strength to try to push Ice Orb backwards and into the ground. But surprisingly they equally matched each other's strength exactly.

They pushed against each other for awhile, not moving an inch until . . .

_CRACK!_

A small crack formed on the side of Ice Orb. Agua's Pokémon had already weakened. Blastoise took advantage of the moment and slammed Ice Orb into the ground.

"Good job Blastoise," said Kike. "Finish it off, mega punch!"

"Revive yourself with your ice armor attack," ordered Agua.

Ice Orb began to glow, and a new coat of ice covered the Orb.

Blastoise leaped at Ice Orb and gave it a deadly punch. Unfortunately, the punch was so powerful it cracked right through the shield and crushed Ice Orb sending it flying up into the air.

"Explosion!" ordered Agua.

"Withdraw!" ordered Kike.

As Ice Orb was hurled into the air, it began to glow and exploded in a devastating blast. But, Blastoise had already slipped into its shell. Ice Orb's explosion had created a thick smoke/mist not being able to see what had happened. When it had cleared, Ice Orb lay helplessly on the ground and Blastoise was still in its shell.

Kike gave a satisfied smile, until Kike heard a loud groan from inside Blastoise's shell.

"Stoise." Blastoise popped out of its shell, badly injured, and had also fainted.

"Return," said the two trainers at once again.

"Damn," said Jay. "Two ties."

Kike smirked. "Well, you _can't_ defeat this Pokémon. Go Flamed!" Kike threw a Super Ball that revealed her deadly Charizard/Dragonite Pokémon.

Agua nodded. "And I have the perfect Pokémon, for you. Go Gyaronix!" She threw a Super Ball, until she realized that she had accidentally thrown the _Poké_ Ball carrying . . .

"Gyarados!" cried Jay and Dee.

Suddenly, there was a small grunt from the frozen Ultram. "It's official: I'm trapped in her forever."

Chapter Thirteen: The Final Round- Deadly Power

Agua thought for a moment. "I could have sworn Gyarados wasn't on my belt. What could have happened."

Jay had a suddenly flashback back from the Imitate Kingdom.

(NOTE: This footage did not actually occur in the episode.)

_Jay had nodded off in the Pokémon Center and had awoken in the middle of the night._

"Hey," he mumbled, "it was Agua_ who switched the signs at the Lost Forests." He chuckled. "I'm so slow sometimes."_

Jay hopped out of bed and waddled towards Agua's Super Balls and Poké Ball. Jay picked up Agua's Super Ball containing Gyaronix and headed downstairs. He called up Agua's Pokémon on the computer and switched Gyaronix's Poké Ball for the Poké Ball Gyarados- her wild Pokémon- was in.

Jay whistled innocently.

"Oh well," murmured Agua. "Gyarados, prove your power against Flamed."

Gyarados yawned, then coiled up and fell asleep.

Agua sighed and looked sadly down at the ground. "Gyarados' won't even attack like Jay's Flamed."

"Flamed, let's show Gyarados where you get your name from," said Kike. "Raging fire!"

Flamed inhaled, then shot a super powerful flamethrower at Gyarados that roasted Agua's Pokémon.

Gyarados' eyes opened up angry, and Gyarados gave a mighty roar. Gyarados lunged at Flamed and bashed its tail into the dragon Super Pokémon.

"Yeah!" shouted Agua. "Gyarados is battling!"

Kike shrugged. "It's going to take more then a little tail to beat me. Flamed fire beam!"

"Gyarados, try fighting its fire beam with your . . ." But Agua stopped when Gyarados turned back and growled angrily at its trainer. "I was just gonna suggest hyper beam attack against fire beam, but you don't have to."

Dee sighed. "It's like Gyarados is controlling her."

Gyarados opened its mouth and inhaled collecting energy. Then, Gyarados shot a powerful beam that blasted through Flamed's fire beam and bashed into Gyarados.

Kike nodded. "I see how it is. You'll just have to beat Flamed's slash attack."

"Counter with . . ." Agua stopped when Gyarados growled at her again. "I mean . . . maybe countering with a bite attack would be an interesting idea?"

Flamed lunged at Gyarados, but the serpent managed to slide its way out of the attack and bit into Flamed's shoulder.

"Thunderwave!" shouted Kike.

Flamed lit up with electricity and paralyzed Agua's Gyarados. Then, Flamed tossed the serpent around and slammed it on the ground.

"Use your most powerful dragon attack!" ordered Kike. "Flamed, dragon force!"

Kike's Flamed glowed with a strange aurora circling around it. The aurora grew around Flamed and moved behind the dragon Pokémon. The strange aurora gave a mighty roar and Flamed dived down at Gyarados followed by the aurora. It was like being bashed by a dragon Pokémon, then another dragon Pokémon ten times stronger.

After the attack, Gyarados finally fainted.

Chapter Fourteen: Two on One

After Agua's match with Kike, Jay fought against Mick's Pokémon. Super Orb defeated Gengar, while his Wurm fought Marowak, then Ultra finished off Fossillen with a simple ultra shocker.

Now it was Jay against Nelly and Kike. It was the final round that would decide Ultram's fate and if the group would earn their Liberty Badges.

"All right, you may use one Pokémon," said Mick, off on the sidelines.

He glanced down at Ultra. "Okay Ultra, do your stuff."

"And we shall use our remaining Pokémon," said Nelly. "Electabuzz, go!"

"Charizard!" Kike threw a Poké Ball onto the arena.

In front of Jay's smaller Ultra appeared the larger flame Pokémon and electric Pokémon.

"Buzz," growled Electabuzz.

"Char," growled Charizard.

"Tra!" cried Ultra weakly.

"Let this match begin!" ordered Mick.

"Charizard, flamethrower!" said Kike.

"Use your thunderbolt," said Nelly.

"Teleport!" shouted Jay.

Group Missile's two Pokémon shot their attacks at Jay's Ultra, but the small psychic/electric mouse easily teleported out of the way, and reappeared behind him.

"Ultra, psyblast!" ordered Jay.

"Reflect," said Nelly.

Ultra hovered up in the air the exploded with a blast of psychic energy that shot towards the two Pokémon. But Nelly Electabuzz created a reflective light screen and the psyblast attack shot back towards Ultra.

"Disable!" ordered Jay.

Ultra closed his eyes and the psyblast attack disappeared.

"Now!" shouted Kike.

Ultra opened his eyes and there was Charizard right in his face slashing away.

"Shocker attack!" shouted Jay.

Ultra sparked up for the attack, but Charizard had already slashed the altered Pikachu away and it ended up shocking the wall.

"That's not fair!" cried Jay. "It's two against one. It's impossible to win."

"Try to remember that next time when you're battling two against one on a weaker enemy, like Team Rocket or Group Missile," growled Mick.

Jay frowned. "Well Ultra's stronger than you think. Thunder shield!"

Ultra hopped onto the ground and charged up with electricity and created a sphere around him, protecting him with electricity.

"You think that can protect you!" growled Nelly. "Try this out for size. Thunder!"

"Fire blast!" growled Kike.

Jay sighed. "Please work. Ultra use your metronome!"

Electabuzz and Charizard shot their two powerful blasts of energy at the thunder shield and overloaded it. The thunder shield then created a deadly explosion from being overloaded.

Smoke filled the arena and when it cleared . . . Ultra wasn't there.

"Huh?" wondered Jay, Nelly, and Kike.

"Ultra, if you can hear me use your ultra shocker!" shouted Jay.

Chapter Fifteen: Conclusion

Suddenly, a small puddle appeared on the floor and then Ultra appeared from the puddle and leaped up into the air and created a deadly blast of electricity that took down Charizard.

"Ultra must have used acid armor to escape from the thunder shield," said Agua.

"Charizard!" cried Kike. She glared at Jay, then at Ultra. "Show Ultra what you're made of! Take down now!"

"Can't forget Electabuzz, thunder punch," ordered Nelly.

Side-by-side, Charizard and Electabuzz ran towards Ultra.

Jay smirked. "Combine your agility and teleport attack!"

The two Pokémon chased after Ultra, but the mouse started running away. When they were finally catching up to it, Ultra teleported away, and reappeared behind them running away.

They turned around and continued running after Ultra, but whenever they keep catching up to it, it teleported away.

"You can't keep this up forever Barial," growled Mick. "They'll catch it eventually."

"Mick's right Jay!" shouted Dee. "Try something different."

Jay nodded. "Something different." He smirked and shouted, "Ultra combine your three attacks: Agility, teleport, and double team!"

Suddenly, five different Ultra were being chased and teleporting away.

"Char?" wondered Charizard.

"Buzz?" wondered Electabuzz.

"Don't just stand there, attack!" shouted Nelly and Kike.

So the Pokémon tried lunging at Ultra, but the mouse was too quick for them. They kept on trying until they ended up confused and attack each other. After attacking each other they fell to the ground.

"Finish them off, psyblast attack!" shouted Jay.

All the various Ultra formed back together into one Pokémon. The Super Pokémon leaped into the air and shot a giant blast of psychic energy at the two Pokémon, knocking them out.

"Return!" ordered the two Group Missile members.

"Yeah, we won!" shouted Jay, Dee, and Agua.

Mick snorted. "Like we'd just _hand_ Ultram and the badge over." Mick tossed the Liberty Badge into the cage with Ultram. "Time to fly!"

Suddenly, there was a whirling sound on the roof and the top of the gym opened up. There was a helicopter hovering over the gym. A mechanical arm grabbed the cage with the frozen Ultra in it, and Group Missile hopped on top of the cage. "We're flying off again!"

Chapter Sixteen: Saving the Day

"Pika . . . **chu**," growled Ultram's Pikachu. "**Chu** . . . **Chu** . . . **Chu!**" Pikachu was trying to break Ultram out of the ice by shocking him. Eventually . . .

"Cold!" cried the defrosted Ultram. He looked down below his cage and saw the forest going by. "Oh no." He glanced at Pikachu. "Team Rocket?"

"Cha," replied Pikachu with the shake of his head.

"Group Missile?" suggested Ultram.

"Chu," said Pikachu with a nod.

As Ultram was completely coming to, he noticed that he had four gym badges in his hands. He glanced around at the barred cage. "Looks like it's time to break out. I summon you, Herakurosu!" Ultram threw the Poké Ball up towards the top of the helicopter window and the fighting/bug Pokémon appeared.

There were three cries of terror as Ultram's Pokémon used fury attack and tried breaking open the window.

"Maybe we could be of some help!" Jay on his Winger, and Dee on her Planto, flew up towards the helicopter. Jay flew towards the helicopter and shouted, "Looks like a job for Winger! Razor wing!"

Winger sped up and used its wing to slash by the helicopter creating an explosion in the side of the vehicle.

"Kuro!" Herakurosu finally broke through the glass and lifted the three Group Missile members and spun them around inside of the helicopter.

"Pikachu, Pichu, it's up to you," said Ultram. "Pikachu, thunder. Pichu, thundershock!" Ultram glanced upwards. "Herakurosu leap down onto the cage!"

Herakurosu put down the thieves and hopped back down onto the cage. The two electric mice sent their electricity towards the helicopter.

"Planto, disconnect them with your razor leaf!" shouted Dee.

As Pikachu and Pichu shocked the helicopter, Planto's leafs cut through the mechanical hand holding the cage. Meanwhile, the electricity was over charging the helicopter and it exploded.

"We're blasting off again!" cried Group Missile, flying out of the helicopter.

"Ah!" cried Ultram, Pikachu, Pichu, and Herakurosu.

But before they hit the ground, the cage landing in a strange, soft, liquidy, padding. It was Agua's Whirlpool.

Agua smirked. "I know, you're welcome."

****

"Ultra, psyblast attack!" shouted Jay.

"Fire Orb, fire blast!" ordered Dee.

"Diver, water wave!" said Agua.

"Pikachu, thunder!" commanded Ultram.

After getting all the Team Rocket members out of the building, the group decided to get Teria's gym out of the way, and destroy.

Ultra, Fire Orb, and Pikachu's attacks created a giant explosion that automatically caught on fire. Luckily, Diver put out the fire with its water wave attack.

"Slow!" Soslow hovered up to Agua and gave her a hug.

"Pi!" cried Pichu, leaping into Ultram's arms.

"Lit ta!" cried Litatra, leaping into Jay's arms.

"Mew!" Mewie hovered to Dee and hugged her.

Though Jay was happy to still be with Litatra, Mewie had drifted off towards Mewie. But he wouldn't show that he truly cared. "Well guys, we've gotten rid of the Rocket Gym, and earned the Liberty Badge too." He picked up Ultra and pointed forward. "Tomorrow, we shall continue onward and reach Meager Village!"

****

"Boss, we're sorry," said Group Missile. "Your gym was destroyed!"

"Thanks to those idiots, Mike, Nick, Kelly, and Fire Kat, right?" growled Teria, from the hospital.

"No," said Group Missile. "They left when they heard you were in the hospital."

Teria gave a confused look. "Huh?"

Suddenly the doors opened and there were four shouts. "Boss!"

Teria turned around and was suddenly hugged by Mike, Nick, Kelly, and Fire Kat.

"Boss, are you all right!" cried Fire Kat, still hugging him.

"Arg!" growled Teria. He pushed them aside and leaped out of bed. "Why couldn't you just mess things up over there."

"We were worried about you," said Kelly.

"Well worry about me later," growled Teria. He walked out of the hospital.

"We won't stop until you're one hundred percent!" said Mike and Nick.

"How about I send you new Pokémon if you let me be!" cried Teria. "And a new Fearow jet! Then will you leave me alone!"

"Okay!" Team Rocket darted out of the room.

Teria sighed and sat back. "Those idiots." He closed his eyes. "It won't matter if The Master's plan continue. We'll all be destroyed . . ."

****

Jay has finally returned home. And now he must battle in a seven-way battle with his Meager Village rivals, including Blake. He also discovers something shocking about what has happened to his hometown since he's left, and it could mean a deadly defeat. Find out this and more in _Onward and Forward_.


	36. Onward and Forward! (36)

****

SUPER

POKéMON

Jay's returned home to a surprise.

**__**

Episode XXXVI

****

Onward and Forward

Jay Barial

Chapter One: On the Horizon . . .

Agua yawned as she slipped out of her sleeping bag. She glanced around. Dee and Ultram (with their Pokémon sleeping next to them) were to her sides, and Litatra and Mewie were at Jay's sleeping bag, but he and Ultra were no where to be found.

"So," yawned Soslow, being woken up by Agua.

"Shhhhh," hushed Agua. "Just go back to sleep little one. I'm just keeping an eye on Jay."

"Slow." Soslow yawned again and fell back to sleep.

Agua slowly got up and walked up towards a small ledge that overlooked the upcoming forest. There, Jay and Ultra, who was on Jay's shoulders, stood looking at the sunrise. Down below was Jay's hometown, Meager Village.

"Well, looks like you're almost home Jay," murmured Agua, as she approached him. "Things have changed since you first left here."

Jay nodded. "Yeah. And I'm almost near my first Pokémon trainer goal: Compete in the Pokémon League."

"Ultra," agreed Ultra.

"It's a shame all this bad stuff's happened to you though," said Agua. "You know, The Master . . . Teria . . . Team Rocket . . . Ultram . . . Group Missile . . . Ultram . . ."

Jay smirked. "I wouldn't call it bad luck or bad stuff," said Jay. "It's just a test."

"Well you're test's concluding," said Agua. "Ever wonder what's going to happen to us once we reach the league games? I mean, they aren't even relatively soon."

"We'll stay together," said Jay. "Maybe we won't stay together in a group, but we'll stay together and mentally stay strong together as one."

"Huh?" wondered Agua.

"He's saying that if we ever need help, we could just think of one of us and we'd know what to do," said Dee, who was walking up behind them. She was accompanied by the tired looking Ultram.

"But you have to admit," said Ultram, "we won't always be together. Dee, Agua, and I will have to return to our gyms eventually."

Jay sighed. "But what about me?"

Dee, Agua, and Ultram all fell silent.

"Maybe you could start you own gym back in Meager Village," suggested Dee.

Jay shrugged. "Let's not think about that now. I have a seven-way battle to compete in when I come home. And then, one more gym, some training, and on to the Pokémon League."

"Tra ra," agreed Ultra.

"Ra!" The others turned around, and there was Litatra, Mewie, Pichu, Soslow, Pikachu, and Fire Orb were waiting behind them. Litatra walked up to Jay and hugged his leg. "La tra lit ta?"

Jay nodded and smirked. "Of course we'll be heading back to my home." He put Ultra down on the ground. "Let's head out."

Ultram moaned. "It's too early."

Agua poked Ultram in the shoulder. "Look at it this way, you can sleep at Jay's house and sleep in a _real_ bed."

"Let's head over to Meager Village!" cried Ultram. "Onward and forward!"

Chapter Two: Welcome Home

With their Pokémon in their baskets, the group biked down the back path that would lead into Meager Village.

As the four trainers biked down the path, Professor Oak Jr.'s lab was slowly coming closer and closer. Familiar houses where slowly coming into view too. There was his house . . . Blake's house . . . _Sasha_'s house . . .

"Hmmm," said Jay, blushing and letting a stupid smirk come over his face.

"You okay, Jay?" asked Dee, Agua, and Ultram in unison.

"More happy then I'll ever be," said Jay.

"We never asked if you were happy," noted Agua. She raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess, this has something to do with Sasha- the trainer who started out with a Flame. Am I right?"

Dee nodded. "Yeah, who's training with Jason."

"Sasha . . ." Jay slowly stopped biking and started staring up towards the sky.

Ultram cleared his throat. "Pichu, do it."

"Pi . . ." Pichu gave a smirk, then started rattling something off to Litatra.

"Tra!" said Litatra. It began sparking. "Lit ta **_tra_**!" The small pre-evolved Ultra shocked Jay, and slowly knocked him to his senses.

"Right," said Jay, "let's head back home."

****

Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultram all eventually stopped their bikes outside of Jay's house. There, Ultra, Litatra, Mewie, Fire Orb, Soslow, Pikachu, and Pichu all climbed out of their baskets and walked over towards Jay's door.

He opened up the door and the seven small Pokémon walked into the room.

"Jynx, light screen now!" shouted a strange voice.

"My house must be under attack!" cried Jay. "Ultra, thunderwave!"

Jay's Ultra quickly began to spark up and shot electricity at the enemy Jynx, and broke right through its light screen. The thunderwave headed towards the Jynx, but a Rayushi's vines shot out and absorbed the jolt.

"Dad?" wondered Jay, slowly stepping into his house.

"Jay?" wondered the man, walking towards Jay.

Dee, Agua, and Ultram's eyes all began watering. "It's like a Kodak moment."

"Pi chu pi," agreed Pikachu and Pichu.

"Tra!" cried Litatra and Ultra.

Fire Orb, Mewie, and Soslow were all also crying.

"Jay!" Jay's mom walked over to him and hugged Jay. "You're finally home again."

Jay smiled. "Mom, Dad, I'm glad to be back."

"And who are your friends?" asked Jay's Mom.

He smirked. "Mom, Dad, meet Dee, Agua, and Ultram. Dee's the Lost Forest Gym Leader, Agua's the Five Gyms' Water Gym, Gym Leader, and Ultram's the Current City Gym Leader." He turned to the Pokémon. "You've met Ultra before, well meet Litatra and Mewie, two baby Pokémon that hatched from the eggs I was carrying around. This is Fire Orb, Dee's Pokémon, which the great Ash gave her to raise for me. They've bonded and become really close. This is Soslow, Agua's Pokémon that her sister gave her. It's become close and is probably the strongest of the four baby Pokémon. Then, this is Pikachu, Ultram's Pokémon. Pikachu is a Pokémon Ultram thought could use some training, so he keeps it out of its ball most of the time. This is Pichu, one of the Pokémon that hatched from the eggs. Pichu is also Ultram's Pokémon that has seemed to attached to him."

"Actually, I remember you guys," said Jay's Mom. "We already met you during the winter holidays last year."

Jay flinched. "So much for my big introduction . . ."

"Well, we're happy to meet you all again," said Jay's Dad. He glanced at Jynx and Rayushi. "The Pokémon you let me keep have become really handy around the house and at work."

"Work?" repeated Jay. "Where do you work?"

"Oh, it's nothing," said Jay's Dad. "You'll find out later. It's kind of like . . . um, a surprise."

The four trainers all seemed confused. "Right . . ."

"Your father's other Pokémon that he's raised an caught are helpful too," said Jay's Mom.

Dee smiled. "Like your very own self-cleaning house."

"Yeah, the Pokémon are great," said Jay's Dad. "Jynx, Rayushi, Lapras, and Kabutops are helpful around the house and my work. And, I also have my little Muchuru running around in the back. These were all Pokémon I caught, or the professor gave me."

Jay smirked and squatted down to Litatra and Mewie's level. "Do you guys want to meet my Dad's Muchuru?"

Litatra and Mewie eagerly nodded.

"Pi, pi chu!" whined Pichu.

"Slow so," whined Soslow.

"You guys can go too," said Agua and Ultram.

The four Pokémon waddled to Jay's backyard.

"In the meantime," said Jay, "I should head to Professor Oak Jr.'s place to discuss this seven way battle thing. Also, he'll be wanting to hear about your Planto's Boda Plant, Dee."

Chapter Three: Jay's Pokémon

"Whoa!" "Look, what's that!?" "Isn't that a Planto?" "Look, it's _Jay_!"

The group was flying on Dee's newest legendary bird Super Pokémon, Planto, towards Professor Oak Jr.'s laboratory.

As they all sat on Planto, Jay glanced down his town below. As looked around, he saw Sasha's house, which sat across from his house. He also saw the familiar houses of the other starting trainers, April, Melissa, Wesley, and of course, _Blake_.

But, as Planto continued towards the lab, Jay noticed a strange, larger building towards the center of the town.

"What's that?" wondered Jay.

"A Pokémon Center?" suggested Dee. "Let's just ask Oak when we get to his lab. Besides, you can get to see the rest of Pokémon."

"Yeah," added in Agua, "and I bet _Tuffy_'s not gonna be happy that you haven't _used_ her since she's laid her egg back in the Imitate Kingdom!"

Jay flinched. "Let's just head to the lab."

****

As soon as Planto landed, Dee recalled her bird and the four trainers headed towards Professor Oak Jr.'s lab.

Jay cleared his throat and knocked on his door. As he did this, a familiar plant Pokémon opened the door.

"Kire?" wondered the plant Pokémon. {Who is it?}

"Kirehana?" said Jay. "Is that you?"

"Ki han!" cried the fully evolved Oddish. {Jay, it is you!} Kirehana and Jay hugged.

"It's a sentimental, Pokémon-trainer-moment," murmured Agua with a tear in her eye.

"Right," said Ultram.

"Kirehana, how have you been?" asked Jay.

{Fine,} said Kirehana. {The rest of us are glad you're back home.}

Jay smiled as he held up his five Super Balls and glanced back at Ultra. "Ultra, Winger, Flamed, Venustoise, Tentablast, Psyghost, Litatra, and Mewie have helped me out lately, but oddly enough, I miss all the other Pokémon I don't use as often. Where are the others?"

{They're all out back,} said Kirehana. {Here, I'll show you around.}

****

Kirehana showed Jay and the three other trainers to the back where the other remaining Pokémon were.

"Changie!" cried Jay happily, as he rushed over to his transforming Pokémon. Changie was over by the water, preparing to transform into a Lapras for a nice cool swim.

"Change?" Changie glanced back and smiled happily. "Chang_ie_!" Changie waddled over to Jay and wrapped itself around the trainer.

"Changie, I'm here." He hugged Changie. "How are you?"

"Cha," replied Changie. "Change-change."

"Really?" asked Jay. "Where are they?"

"What are they saying?" asked Dee.

{Changie's just telling Jay where Spida and Stung are,} said Kirehana. {They both rest in a certain tree when they're at Oak's lab.} Kirehana pointed to the tree. {They sleep over there.}

Jay, Ultra, Kirehana, Changie, and the others headed to the three.

There was a buzzing noise as they approached it, and a Butterfree/Beedrill mix shot out from the tree with Spida on its back.

"Pi pika chu!" cried Pikachu.

"Ultra tra!" shouted Ultra.

Stung landed, and Spida got off. The two Pokémon rushed over to Jay and began dancing happily around Jay.

"Spida, Stung, I'm glad to see you two again," said Jay.

Dee smiled. "Agua, Ultram, and I have decided we'll go search for Oak, while you get reunited with your Pokémon."

"We did?" asked Agua and Ultram.

Dee glared back at them, and Fire Orb shot two small balls of fire at the trainers, and they quickly started agreeing with Dee. Dee, Agua, Ultram, Pikachu, and Fire Orb all headed back inside.

Jay eventually found his other Pokémon. Wurm was swimming around in the giant lake in the middle of Oak's backyard. Fighter and Lightnin where practicing battling against each other. Tuffy was contentfully sleeping under a tree in the shade. And finally, Woolie and Super Orb where both in the grassy field and playing around with each other when Jay found them.

"Winger, Flamed, Venustoise, Tentablast, Psyghost, I choose you!" said Jay, releasing his remaining five Super Pokémon from their Super Balls.

"Wing!"

"Flame!"

"Stoise!"

"Blast!"

"Ghost!"

"Hey guys," said Jay, looking at all of his Pokémon, with the exception of Litatra and Mewie. "You guys wait here, and start chatting." He glared at Flamed. "Don't _start_ anything."

Flamed snorted, as steam came out of his nostrils. "Flamed." The dragon Pokémon flapped its wings and flew up into the sky and landed on a tree. Flamed closed its eyes and began sleeping.

"Time to go talk to Professor Oak to see when and where the seven-way battle will be held," said Jay. He picked up Ultra. "Let's head in."

Chapter Four: Battle Plan

Jay walked back into Oak's lab. To his surprise, Professor Oak Jr., Dee, Agua, and Ultram had all been watching Jay from the viewing window that watched over the Pokémon of Meager Village.

"Jay," said Oak, "I see all your Pokémon are _thrilled_ to see you."

Jay nodded. "Everyone . . ." Then he looked down disappointingly at the ground. "Everyone except Flamed."

"Well," said Agua, "maybe if battled more gyms and trainers and wild Pokémon, you'd be a stronger trainer and all your Pokémon would listen to-"

"Shut up Agua," growled Jay. "Your Gyarados started ignoring you before my Flamed did!"

"Kids, kids," said Oak. "I can understand how you could use to fight when you were twelve Jay, but it's be an entire year."

Dee, Agua, and Ultram all raised their eyebrows. "Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday!"

"Um," said Jay. "We had gone back into the past, it was really confusing. Anyway, I'm thirteen." He turned to Dee, Agua, and Ultram. "Why didn't you ever tell me when your birthdays were?"

"We haven't had them yet," said Agua. "Though I'll be glad to tell you when I turn sixteen."

"My eighteenth birthday's coming up in several weeks," said Dee, "if you want to give me a present."

"I'm turning fourteen in two months," said Ultram.

Jay yawned. "That's great, I don't really care." Jay turned away, and the three trainers turned a bright and angry red. He turned to Professor Oak Jr. "Anyway, Professor, I was curious about when the seven-way battle against the seven starting trainers will be?"

"Well, now that you've arrived," said Oak, "we can begin it tomorrow."

Jay flinched. "They were waiting for me?"

"Yes," said Professor Oak Jr. "You're the last to arrive. Henry arrived first; he was the one who started out with Charmander. Then arrived Blake, who started out with Squirtasaur. After my grandson Blake arrived came Sasha, who started with a Flame. Before you came, the trio April, Melissa, and Wesley came."

"April started with Pikachu, Melissa started with Bulbasaur, and Wesley started with Squirtle," said Dee. She sighed with annoyance. "We bumped into them on the last Friday the Thirteenth. You know April caught the Dark Psyched?"

"Yes, I heard," said Oak.

Jay was looking sadly at the ground again. "It should've been me . . ."

"So Jay," said Professor Oak Jr., "tomorrow at noon will be the seven way battle. It'll be located at the Meager Arena."

"Arena?" repeated Jay. Suddenly, it dawned to Jay what the giant building in the center of their town must have been a new gym. "All right. Anything I should prepare for before the battle?"

"There will be four different parts of the battle," said Oak. "That way, we'll have four different winners for certain things. The first battle is a Power Pokémon. The second is an Elemental Pokémon battle. Third is a Baby Pokémon battle. And the final battle- which will decide the outcome of the top trainer- is a Starter Battle."

"Power Pokémon? Elemental Pokémon?" repeated Jay. "What are you taking?"

"Let me see your Pokédex," said Professor Oak.

Chapter Five: Upgraded

The four trainers all moaned as Jay slowly pulled out the talking (and babbling) proto-type Pokédex that Oak had given Jay to try out.

"I think the Pokédex has a bug in it," replied Jay, as he slowly handed it to Oak.

"Yeah, well at least my bug didn't crawl up my butt and die like yours," replied the Pokédex, as Oak examined it. "What are you doing to me anyways?"

"An upgrade," replied the professor. He walked over to a small machine and placed the Pokédex in it. "I've been studying you trainers and your Pokémon. It appears you all have eight main Pokémon that some know as your main team- while others don't realize that they've established a main team."

"Even me?" asked Jay.

"Even you," said Professor Oak Jr. He walked over to his computer and pulled up an image of Jay and eight of his Pokémon. "And each of them has a different purpose in your team. Obviously, you have your Ultra that you've bonded with, since his you're first Pokémon, so he's on your team. Winger is your Flying Pokémon that you use to fly around on. Venustoise is your Cutting Pokémon- though you usually use it for battle more often to cutting things. Psyghost is your powerful Elemental Pokémon, since it has a combination of psychic and ghost type attacks- and was originally another trainer's- an ex-Elite Four member's- Pokémon. Stung is a power Pokémon, since you use its psychical attacks more often then its elemental poison, psychic, and bug attacks. Then, your Surfing Pokémon would be Wurm, and it's particularly powerful since it evolved on its own and you were able to control it. Then, your second Elemental Pokémon is Lightnin, since it is probably one of the strongest and most rare of all your Pokémon."

"Cool," said Jay, "but that's only seven Pokémon. What's my last Pokémon on my main team, and I'm guessing it is going to be my second Power Pokémon."

Dee, Agua, and Ultram all began moaning, as if they knew who it was.

"The Power Pokémon, which you will be using in the battle tomorrow, is your enraged Flamed," said Professor Oak Jr.

Jay flinched. "Can't I just use Stung instead?"

"Your Flamed actually has a better chance at winning than your Stung," replied Professor Oak Jr. "Besides, it needs some good training, so if it loses it'll realize how helpful you could truly be."

"But I don't have a Baby Pokémon on my main team," replied Jay.

"Yes, but you have two baby Pokémon," reminded Ultram. "Mewie and Litatra. Trust me, if you had baby Pokémon on your team at such a low level, they'd hate you."

"So I can choose either Litatra or Mewie," said Jay.

"That's up to you," said Professor Oak Jr. "Psyghost and Ultra will be the other Pokémon battling. After that, I suggest you head to Scarlet City for your last badge and the Lost Forests to compete in the Bug Competition for Thundeer."

Jay nodded. "What other info are you downloading into my- annoying- Pokédex?"

"I have the main teams of your rivals," said Oak. "Just call me and I'll update your Pokédex on information on your rivals whenever you want. It'll also record trainers' Pokémon and estimate if they're their Elemental or Power Pokémon and so on."

"Cool!" said Jay, as Professor Oak Jr. handed him the Pokédex back. "Oh! Also, Dee has the Boda Seed for ya."

"Oh, you do?" said Professor Oak Jr.

Dee smirked. "I have something even better. My Pokémon will be you, Planto!" Dee hurled the ball upwards, and the plant-type Moltres emerged from the ball. "I brought the Pokémon produced by the Boda Seed for the Boda Plant. If it uses its Boda leech seed attack, it'll produce a seed for you." Dee turned to Planto. "Planto, use your Boda leech seed attack, now!"

"To!" agreed the giant legendary Super Pokémon. "Planto _to_!" A small plant on Planto's head began to glow and it shot a small seed onto the floor. The Professor picked it up and examined it.

"Thank you Dee," said the Professor. "Now Jay, you better head home and talk to your parents about the Pokémon League and what they think you should do to prepare for it."

As they four trainers and three Pokémon (Dee recalled Planto) turned around and a thought crossed Jay's mind. _What would my parents know about Pokémon and the Pokémon League that could help me?_

Chapter Six: Before the Fight

After resting up for the match the night before, the group got up bright and early to head to the Meager Arena- so Jay wouldn't be late again.

When they arrived there, Jay was surprised to find out he wasn't the first trainer there. In fact, he wasn't even the second trainer there.

Both Blake and Sasha had already arrived and were sitting in the stands evaluating their Pokédex.

"Sasha," murmured Jay happily. "You're here . . ."

"Huh?" The girl glanced down at Jay from the stands. "Oh, hey Barial. How are you and your group doing?"

"Well, I'm doing better than I've been in a _long_ time," said Jay. Jay slowly started floating towards Sasha, when Dee and Agua pulled him down.

**THUD!**

"Ow!" cried Jay. "What are you doing!"

"Knocking some sense back in you," replied Ultram. "You do realize you should be doing what they're doing. You should be checking over what Pokémon your rivals will be using."

Jay nodded. "Yeah you're right." Before Ultra, Fire Orb, Pikachu, other the four baby Pokémon could stop him, Jay zoomed back and sat next to Sasha. "But, I'll be doing better thinking up here!"

The trio of trainers all flinched. "He'll never learn."

"So, Sasha," said Jay, "what baby Pokémon did Professor Oak Jr. give you?"

"He didn't give me a Pokémon," replied Sasha. "My Flamed's partner- who died- laid that egg that my current Flame hatched from."

"That's why you're traveling with Jason, huh?" asked Jay.

She nodded. "Yeah. But he and his friends have really helped Flamed, Flame, and I." She held up her Pokédex. "The first match- which will most likely be the toughest match- is the power match. Wanna see something?"

Jay's eyes widened and chuckled. "Would I ever."

"Let's check out who we'll be facing," said Sasha.

"Oh," said Jay. He cleared his throat. "Well, I'll be using my Flamed. You?"

"I'll be using Gyaronix," said Sasha. She glanced up and looked at Blake. "Wonder what he's using." She pulled up Blake's file. "Ah, Oak. Blake will be using his Rhydon for Power Pokémon. Our Pokémon could easily handle that. He'll be using Ultimate Orb for his Elemental Pokémon. He'll use his Pi-Puff for the baby battle. And of course, Venustoise for the starter battle. Our Pokémon can handle them."

"Our," said Jay, "I think that's a word we'll be using more often . . . don't you agree?"

Now a little disturbed, Sasha slowly edged away from Jay. "What are you talking about?"

Jay flinched. "Um, ah . . .heh! Nothing, I was just kidding. You know, joking around with you. Just, messing with your head." He cleared his throat. "What's a Pi-Puff, I've never heard of it before."

"Pi-Puff," said Blake form the other side of the room, "is a Pokémon that's been passed down in my family for away."

Jay nodded. "When I was at Egg Town on the Arachnid Island, I remember a trainer named Hunter talking about a Pokémon passed down in a certain Pokémon, but he didn't say which Pokémon or which family." He pulled out his Pokédex.

"Oh, so now you need me," said the Pokédex. It cleared its mechanical voice. "This is Pi-Puff, a fairy balloon Super Pokémon. Also recently discovered, Pi-Puff was given to one of the more recent members of the Oak Family (though said few Puffy and Tuffy are able to hatch these eggs). Its powers remain a mystery, but it is said to be powerful. Evolves into Puffy."

Jay thought for a moment. _Maybe the egg Tuffy laid could be a Pi-Puff egg._ Then, he snorted. "Well, Pi-Puff doesn't sound strong enough to beat Litatra _or_ Mewie!"

"Well, we'll see in the battle now won't be Barial!" shouted Blake.

Chapter Seven: Power Battle Part I

Within several minutes, April, Melissa, Wesley, and Henry all arrived.

"Jay!" shouted April happily. "You're finally here!" April rushed towards Jay, with her arms wide open.

Jay's eyes widened in horror. "Ultra, thunder shield!"

Jay's small electric/psychic mouse rushed over to him, and created a shielding of electricity to protect him, from the crazed girl.

"Children, children," said Professor Oak Jr. as he walked into the Meager Arena. "Calm down. I know you're all eager about the match today."

"Not really," replied Blake. "Especially since I can easily win."

Jay rolled his eyes and he picked up Ultra. "Don't count on it Oak." He cleared his throat. "Aren't you going to introduce my friends professor?"

"Though you've all- hopefully- challenged them at their gyms or their Jr. Trainers," said Professor Oak Jr., "please meet Agua from the Five Gyms' Water Gym, Dee from the Lost Forests' Forest Gym, and Ultram from Current City's Gym." He turned to them. "I was kind of hoping that you three would referee the matches, would you?"

"Sure!" The trio of trainers all walked over to Oak. Within several minutes, they had everything organized and ready to go. "Will the trainers please bring out their selected Power Pokémon for the first match."

The seven trainers all nodded. April brought out her (Dark) Psyched, Melissa brought out her Bakufuun, Henry brought out his Hitmonchan, Wesley brought out his Fighter, Sasha brought out her Odiairu, Blake brought out his Rhydon, and Jay brought out his Flamed.

Oddly enough, Jay had never realized that Sasha had lied to him about using Gyaronix . . .

The seven trainers and their seven Pokémon formed a giant circle around the center of the Meager Arena. Poor Jay had to drag the dragon Pokémon to the center of the arena, which embarrassed him in front of the other trainers.

"Let the battle begin!" ordered Dee.

Jay's Flamed had already chosen its first target and lunged at Melissa's Bakufuun.

"Trainers, please step away from the Pokémon," ordered Professor Oak.

The seven trainers quickly rushed up onto the stands to have a safer view of the battle.

As Flamed flew towards Bakufuun, it punched Jay's Flamed in the face and released a deadly explosion.

"Explosive punch," murmured Jay.

"Odiairu, hydro pump them now!" shouted Sasha.

The giant crocodile Pokémon opened its mouth and shot two giant blasts of water at Bakufuun and Flamed. The duel blasts knocked down the two fire-type Pokémon.

"Rhydon, stomp on Flamed," ordered Blake.

"Hitmonchan, thunder punch!" ordered Henry.

"Fighter, mega chop!" ordered Wesley.

As Odiairu took two deep breaths after the hydro pumps attack, it slowly turned around and Hitmonchan punched it in the gut releasing electricity.

Blake's Pokémon took advantage of Jay's injured Flamed and the giant rock/ground Pokémon slammed its giant foot onto the dragon's face. As Rhydon was able to stomp Flamed again, Fighter leaped at it and began chopping it away from Flamed.

April shook her head. "You people always have to ignore the little Pokémon in life. Psyched, use your psychic blast attack!"

The fully evolved Psycho began to glow with psychic energy and created a giant blast of energy that hit the other six Pokémon. After the blast had cleared, the other six Pokémon all looked angrily at Psyched.

Jay's Flamed dived down at Psyched and hit the psychic Pokémon with its thrash attack, Odiairu slashed Psyched, Bakufuun used its quick attack, and Fighter and Hitmonchan used their take down attacks. Then, Rhydon finished it off with its horn drill attack. The combination of the six attacks knocked out the psychic Pokémon.

Chapter Eight: Power Battle Part II

April began crying. "Psyched! _Why_!" She glared angrily Jay. "You're on my list Barial! Psyched, return!"

The six Pokémon were all still tired and panting. But then, Blake's Rhydon gave a loud roar and stomped its foot creating a giant earthquake that only Flamed managed to fly away from.

"Water blast!" shouted Jay.

Flamed glared at Jay and shot an ember shot at Jay, igniting the boy on fire.

"I'll be quiet," replied Jay.

Flamed roar and shot a tower of fire at the other six Pokémon, trapping them in Flamed's fire spin.

"Odiairu!" shouted Sasha. "Multiple water gun attacks on the flames and at Flamed and Rhydon!"

Odiairu inhaled and shot bullets of water at Flamed's flames and the eventually died down. Then, it started shooting blasts of water at Jay and Blake's Pokémon, watering them down.

"Attack!" shouted Henry, Wesley, and Melissa to their Pokémon.

Melissa's Bakufuun gave an angry roar and used its strength attack on Odiairu. The two Pokémon went head to head, trying to use all their strength and power against each other to overpower the other Pokémon.

Meanwhile, the duo of fighting Pokémon took advantage of the moment and used their explosive punches on Rhydon. The twin attacks cause the two fighting Pokémon to fly backwards, but it also knocked out Blake's Pokémon.

"Rhydon, return!" shouted Blake.

"Odiairu, power up and slash attack!" ordered Sasha.

"Bakufuun, smokescreen attack!" commanded Melissa.

"Hitmonchan, use your meditate attack," commanded Henry.

"Fighter, use your rock quake attack!" shouted Wesley.

While the other Pokémon were powering up and taking advantage of the other Pokémon, Fighter leaped up into the air, curled into a ball, and slammed into the ground creating a giant earthquake. Only Flamed, who was still airborne, didn't get harmed by it.

Flamed roar and began flapping its wings to clear away Bakufuun's smokescreen, to reveal Hitmonchan, Odiairu, and Bakufuun still standing. The recoil from the previous attack had taken out Fighter.

"Fighter, return now!" ordered Wesley, recalling his fighting Pokémon into its Super Ball. "It was a good battle, I was careless."

"Bakufuun, master flame attack now!" ordered Melissa.

"What a hot head," said Jay. "Flamed, listen to me! You can beat the master flame attack with your dragon force attack!"

Flamed nodded. A strange, fiery aurora surrounded Flamed and its stepped behind Jay's Pokémon. Then, with a roar, Flamed lunged down at Bakufuun breaking through its fire attack. Then, Flamed was followed by the fiery aurora that finished off Bakufuun.

"Damn!" shouted Melissa. "Bakufuun, return!"

Jay smirked. "Good job Flamed."

"Ice punch!" shouted Sasha.

Her Odiairu took advantage of the wiped out dragon Pokémon, and hit it with the frosty punch. The ice attack was strong enough to force Jay's Flamed to the ground, and freeze its wings.

"Flamed!" cried Jay.

"Slash it!" ordered Sasha.

The crocodile slash Flamed across the face, and he collapsed on the ground.

Jay frowned. "Flamed, return."

After Flamed was out of the match, it left Odiairu and Hitmonchan. It wasn't too difficult to tell the outcome. Eventually, Odiairu slowed down Hitmonchan enough to KO it with its bite attack.

Chapter Nine: Elemental Battle Part I

"Sasha has come out victorious in the first round match," said Dee. "Will the trainers please call out their Elemental Pokémon."

"Psyghost, I choose you!" ordered Jay, hurled Psyghost's Super Ball onto the arena and revealing the Gastly/Haunter/Gengar mix.

"Solar Orb!" ordered April.

"Go Alakazam!" said Melissa.

"Muuma, do your stuff!" said Henry

"Ultimate will shock you down to size!" said Wesley.

"Ultimate Orb, I choose you!" said Blake.

Sasha began chuckling. "So this was what Professor Oak Jr. meant by you'd be an interesting challenge, Barial." Sasha selected a Super Ball. "Super Pokémon, come out!"

Sasha's Super Ball dropped to the floor and it released a bright light. There, in the center of the arena, was another . . .

"Psy _ghost_!" growled the Pokémon.

{Whoa, another Psyghost,} said Jay's Psyghost. {What an interesting match. I actually know very few trainers who have a Psyghost, so this should be an interesting fight. Hope they're no hard feelings.}

Jay glared. "You _are_ on my side, right Psyghost!"

{Uh, Psyghost psy ghost,} muttered Psyghost.

"Form a circle," commanded Dee.

All of the trainer's Pokémon, except Muuma and Solar Orb, teleported into a circle. The duo of Pokémon quickly followed after them.

"Let the Elemental Pokémon battle begin!" announced Ultram.

"Like Solar Orb, sun gun attack now!" shouted April.

Her Solar Orb hovered up into the air and started spinning around, releasing small bullets of solar energy.

"Reflect," said all of the other trainers at once.

The other six Pokémon created reflective light screens, and the bullets all reflected back at April's Solar Orb.

"Psyghost, light shade!" commanded both Jay and Sasha.

The two ghost Pokémon shot beams of light at April's Solar Orb, knocking her poor Pokémon out of the air.

"Like, how _rude_," said April. "But, I am _not_ going out with a big bang, Barial. Like Solar Orb, explosion attack now!"

Solar Orb lunged at Jay's Super Pokémon and then the Pokémon KO itself by creating a giant explosion in front of Jay's Psyghost. But, the attack went right through Jay's Pokémon.

"Ghost Pokémon can't be harmed by psychical attacks!" shouted Jay to April.

"Solar Orb, return!" shouted April angrily.

"Psyblast attack!" commanded Blake and Wesley together.

Jay chuckled. "Can't beat me that easily. Psyghost, scream attack!"

Psyghost released a blood-chilling scream that created ripples in the sky and forced several Pokémon to the ground in pain.

"Don't think you beat me that easily Barial," said Henry. "Muuma, disappearing act now."

Henry's Muuma shot towards Jay's Psyghost, but as it flew towards Psyghost the other ghost Pokémon disappeared into the thin air. Then, several seconds later, Muuma appeared right in Psyghost's face and gave Muuma jabbed Psyghost in the gut.

"That's a dark type Barial," said Henry. "Can your Psyghost stand up against that?"

Jay snorted. But then, his Pokédex piped up. "Psyghost's a combo of psychic and ghost power. Dark type Pokémon's attack are doubly effective against those two types!"

"Oh," said Jay. "Oh, no."

Chapter Ten: Elemental Battle Part II

"Metronome!" ordered Wesley, Melissa, and Jay at once.

Blake shrugged. "This actually isn't the battle I truly want to win. Ultimate Orb, use your psychic eruption!"

"Muuma, while they're distracted, use your psybeam on them," commanded Henry.

Sasha smiled. "Psyghost, enclose yourself in a light screen bubble."

While Ultimate, Alakazam, and Psyghost tried focusing on their metronome attack, Muuma sent a beam of psychic energy at the Pokémon. But, the trio of Pokémon were all pretty resistant to Muuma's attack.

But then, Ultimate Orb began to absorb and glow with a strange psychic aurora. The fully evolved Orb's glow began to brighten and brighten until it created a giant explosion filled with psychic energy.

The blast hit the other four Pokémon (Sasha's Psyghost had been protected) with fully blast, knocking out Melissa's Alakazam who had the weakest defense of the Pokémon.

"Return!" growled Melissa angrily. "Blake! How could you throw away your Pokémon so early in the match!"

"As I said before," said Blake, "this isn't the match I'm truly hoping to win. Ultimate Orb, return."

"Psyghost, use your scream attack now!" ordered Sasha.

Jay smirked. "Psyghost, reflect attack."

Sasha's Psyghost let out a deadly scream, forcing Muuma, Ultimate, and Jay's Psyghost to fall to the ground. But, Jay's Psyghost, put up a reflective light screen, and the scream bounced back at Sasha's Psyghost.

"Now Ultimate, duel ultimate shocker!" shouted Wesley.

Wesley's Ultimate began to glow and released a blast of electricity and the blast shocked both of the Psyghost and paralyzed them.

"Muuma, confuse ray now," commanded Henry.

The ghost Pokémon lunged at Ultimate and shot a beam of confuse ray at it. The evolved Ultra gave a mighty growl and began slamming itself into the side of the arena.

"Muuma, lick it now!" ordered Henry.

Muuma teleported in front of Ultimate and licked the Pokémon, causing it to paralyze then faint. Muuma then appeared in front of Jay's Psyghost and licked it too.

"Return!" growled the two angry trainers.

"Muuma, finish it off!" shouted Henry.

Sasha smirked. "I don't think so. Psyghost, mind control."

As Muuma floated in front of the paralyzed Psyghost, Sasha's Pokémon's eyes began to glow red and so did Muuma's eyes. Muuma then gave a loud screech and floated up into the air and began spinning round and round and round until it became seriously dizzy. Then, Muuma shot towards the ground and slammed right into it. After this, Muuma lifted itself up and began slamming itself into the wall.

Henry frowned. "Muuma, return now."

"And Sasha and Psyghost are the victors of round 2," said Agua. "Will the trainers prepare for round 3, the Baby Battle."

Chapter Eleven: Baby Battle Part I

Jay glanced at Mewie and then at Litatra. He moaned in agony. "How do I choose between them?"

"Simple," said Ultram. "Which do you think is more trained and which do you think will last long in a fight."

Jay nodded. "I'm sorry Mewie, but Litatra's psychic and electric abilities will most likely help me more in this match."

"Mew!" whined Mewie. The smaller Mew began shimmering- as it always did when it was sad and crying- and hovered over to Dee.

Jay moaned. "I'm sorry Mewie." He turned to Litatra. "Time for the match."

****

"Will the trainers please select your Pokémon," said Agua.

Jay nodded and put Litatra on the ground. "All right Litatra, show them who's boss around here!"

April rolled her eyes. "Like, what_ever_ Barial! You aren't getting the best of like me again. Like, my baby Pokémon is going to like kick . . . your . . . ass." April hurled a Poké Ball onto the arena. "Pichu, go!"

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" ordered Melissa, throwing the Poké Ball onto the ground.

Henry nodded and tossed a Poké Ball onto the arena. "Charmander, do your stuff!"

"Get 'em, Togepi," commanded Wesley, throwing the Poké Ball to the arena.

"Go Flame!" said Sasha, allowing her baby Pokémon out of its Super Ball.

Blake glanced back towards where he had originally been sitting. "Pi-Puff, come on out now."

Suddenly, from the stands, the small, pre-evolved Puffy hopped onto the seat of the stands. It began to glow and teleported itself in front of Blake.

"Let the match begin," said Ultram.

"Uh, like Pichu, go get Jay's Litatra with your headbutt attack!" ordered April.

Jay smirked. "Litatra, light screen attack now."

"Ra la!" Litatra waved its hands and an invisible wall appeared in front of the altered Pichu. But, April's Pichu lunged at Litatra and managed to break through Litatra's screen.

Jay's eyes widened. "April's Pichu must be really strong."

"Bulbasaur, grasp Litatra with your wrap attack," ordered Melissa.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Puh-lease. I might as well get rid of you know. Charmander, use your flamethrower attack!"

As Bulbasaur's vines wrapped around Jay's Litatra, Henry's baby Charmander shot a blast of fire that burned Bulbasaur down to a crisp.

"Bulbasaur!" cried Melissa. "If my baby Bulbasaur ever evolves, your baby Charmander is going to have to watch out! Return Bulbasaur."

As Litatra was rubbing its red sides, Charmander lunged at Litatra, ready to scratch it away.

"Flame, water gun attack," said Sasha.

Flame leaped up into the air and sprayed the incoming Charmander. The blast slammed Charmander to the side of the arena.

Henry groaned. "Fine, Charmander return."

This left Flame, Litatra, Pichu, Togepi and Pi-Puff. They had taken out the weaker Pokémon.

Chapter Twelve: Baby Battle Part II

"Togepi, metronome," said Wesley.

"Pi-Puff, metronome," said Blake.

"Litatra, metronome," said Jay.

"Flame, fire and water wall," said Sasha.

April looked at the three Pokémon waving their fingers in a perfect drone and then at Flame, who was protecting itself. "Like, I'm not gonna like, coward around here. Do it Pichu, like slam attack Litatra now!"

Suddenly, at the exact same time, Litatra, Pi-Puff, and Togepi's fingers stopped waving.

Togepi shot a psybeam at Pichu while Litatra shot a fire cannon at Pichu. The two attacks hit Pichu, knocking aside the baby Pokémon. Meanwhile, Pi-Puff attacked using an enormous splash attack, which took out Flame's fire wall and absorbed into its water wall.

"Flame, focus energy attack!" ordered Sasha.

Sasha's Flame absorbed the fire energy surrounding it while Togepi, Pi-Puff, and Litatra recharged after their attacks.

April glared angrily at Sasha. "You're the one that my boy wants. You won't win! Not at this . . . or Jay! Pichu, angel kiss!"

"**Chu**!" Pichu blew a kiss at Flame, and the fire/water/dragon Pokémon's eyes began to glow a strange red.

Flame, with the fire still in its mouth, walked over to the side of the arena and shot the fire at the wall. Since Flame was standing so close, the blast bounced off the wall and knocked out Sasha's Pokémon.

"You did well April," said Sasha. Then, under her breath she added in, "For a change." After admitting defeat, she recalled her baby Pokémon leaving Pichu, Litatra, Togepi, and Pi-Puff.

"Pi-Puff, teleport-agility attack," ordered Blake. "And, combo that with a pound attack!"

Pi-Puff quickly lunged at the three Pokémon and pounded them, but quickly teleported out of the way before they could strike back and then Blake's Pokémon targeted another one of the Pokémon. Pi-Puff was landing more hits than any Pokémon so far.

"Litatra, thunder shield!" ordered Jay.

April and Wesley both seemed to realize Jay's plan too.

As Pi-Puff lunged at Litatra, Jay's Pokémon put up an electric bubble around it and Pi-Puff slammed into, and ended up being shocked.

"Like, now use your thundershock," said April.

"Togepi, swift attack," said Wesley.

Jay smirked as the littler Pokémon hit Blake's Pi-Puff. "Litatra, focus energy attack, now!"

Litatra absorbed the electricity into its electric shacks on its cheeks.

"I don't think so," growled Blake. "Metronome!"

Pi-Puff waved its small hands in the air, and then the balloon fair Pokémon began to glow. It puffed up into the air and then slammed down on the ground creating a deadly earthquake attack.

"Lift them up now!" shouted Jay.

Without a nod, Litatra used its psychic abilities to lift Togepi, Pichu, and itself up into the air past Pi-Puff's attack.

"Use your special attack!" ordered Jay. "Litatra, tail shock!"

Still up in the air, Litatra unleashed its electric energy from its tail shocking Togepi and Pichu in the air, and Pi-Puff on the ground. The shock knocked out Blake's Pi-Puff and April's Pichu.

"Return!" they both ordered at once.

After using up most of its electricity, Litatra fell to the ground completely exhausted.

"Togepi, headbutt now!" ordered Wesley.

Togepi lunged at Litatra and slammed into the Pokémon.

"Attract attack!" said Wesley.

Togepi began to glow a bright pink and it seem to make Jay's Litatra . . . fall in love with it. This made it impossible for Litatra to harm Wesley's Pokémon. So, Togepi just gave Litatra its double slap attack until Jay stopped Togepi and picked up his injured Litatra.

Chapter Thirteen: Final Round Part I

"And now, will the trainers bring out their first Pokémon for the final match," said Dee.

"Like Raichu, it's like your time to shine!" said April.

"Let's show 'em, Venusaur!" said Melissa.

"Come on out, Blastoise!" said Wesley.

"I choose you, Venustoise," said Blake.

"Charizard, do your stuff!" said Henry.

"I choose you, Flamed!" said Sasha.

"Ultra, I choose you!" said Jay.

As the six fully evolved Super and regular Pokémon emerged from their balls, Ultra hopped from the stands onto the arena.

"All right," said Ultram. "This last battle will begin in five . . . four . . . three . . . two . . . _now_!"

"Raichu, thunder!" ordered April.

"Venusaur, solar beam!" ordered Melissa.

"Blastoise, hydro pumps!" ordered Wesley.

"Venustoise, leaf storm!" ordered Blake.

"Charizard, fire blast!" ordered Henry.

"Flamed, raging fire!" ordered Sasha.

"Ultra, use your ultra shocker!" ordered Jay.

The seven attacks all heading towards each other and absorbed into one ball of energy. It lit up like a Christmas tree and then exploded sending the seven Pokémon flying backwards.

"All right Flamed, get airborne," said Sasha.

"You too Charizard!" said Henry.

The two fire Pokémon flapped their wings and took off above the other Pokémon.

"Raichu, body slam Jay's Ultra!" ordered April.

"**CHU**!" Raichu lunged at Jay's Ultra, but Jay's agile Pokémon used its agility and Raichu slammed into the ground.

"Ultra, psybeam attack!" said Jay.

Airborne, Ultra shot a beam of psychic energy at the injured Raichu, and the blast slowly confused April's Pokémon.

"Ember shot!" ordered Henry.

Henry's Charizard flew towards Jay's Ultra and shot a bullet of fire that hit Ultra at full force and slammed it into the ground.

"Wrap attack!" growled an angry Melissa. "I won't lose this one! _Especially_ to you Barial!"

"It's like they're all against me," moaned Jay, as Venusaur's vines wrapped around Ultra and lifted it into the air.

"Blizzard attack!" ordered Wesley.

Blastoise's hydro cannons opened from its back and shot a blast of icy cold air releasing several icicles. That blast headed towards Venusaur and the blast hit and froze Venusaur and Ultra.

Jay flinched. "Well, that was a short match."

Chapter Fourteen: Final Round Part II

"Like Raichu, now!" ordered April.

April's Raichu leaped into the air and exploded with a blast of electricity. April's thunder attack hit Blastoise, Charizard, Flamed, and the frozen Pokémon. Only Blake's Venustoise managed to block off Raichu's attack.

The only thing April didn't mean to do was break through the ice, releasing Ultra and Venusaur from their frozen state.

"Oh thank God!" cried Jay. "Oh, thank the Pokégods! Oh thank-"

"Venustoise, vine grip Raichu!" ordered Blake.

April's eyes began to water. "Oh no."

Venustoise nodded and four vines shot out from the plant on its back. The vines wrapped around the fully evolved Pikachu and began squeezing the Pokémon.

Jay smiled as his smaller Pokémon began recovering from its frozen blast. "Ultra, psyblast attack!"

Ultra began to glow and created a blast of psychic energy that hit Venustoise, Venusaur, Blastoise, and Raichu, and this made Venustoise lose its grip on the poor Raichu.

"Venusaur, razor leaf attack," said Melissa.

Venusaur release a fury of leafs upon Blastoise that forced the turtle Pokémon to coward back into its shell.

"Thunder ball!" ordered April.

Raichu focused some electricity into a ball and hurled it at Blastoise. When it hit blast, it exploded in a blast of electricity and knocked out Wesley's Pokémon.

"Return Blastoise," said Wesley.

"Dragon force!" shouted Sasha.

Sasha's Flamed, who with Charizard had been watching the struggle below, began to glow with a fiery aurora. The aurora moved back behind Flamed, and then her Pokémon lunged down at Blake's Venustoise followed by the fiery aurora.

"Water wall!" commanded Blake.

Venustoise shot a blast of water in front of it, creating a wall. Sasha's Flamed lunged through the wall and hit Venustoise, but the fiery aurora ended up getting phased out by the water wall.

"Ultra, teleport attack," said Jay.

Ultra used its psychic powers and transported itself onto Charizard's back.

"Ultra, mind control!" ordered Jay.

Ultra used its psychic abilities to control Henry's Pokémon to be able to move around.

"Water blast!" ordered Blake.

Venustoise shot an enormous blast of water at Sasha's Flamed, but her dragon Pokémon dodged the attack and ended up hitting Charizard (who Ultra was controlling to sneaking up on Flamed). Venustoise's water blast knocked Charizard from the sky and it hurled towards the ground.

"Ultra, thunder shocker!" ordered Jay.

Ultra began to glow with electricity and used its thunder shocker for a force to bounce off of Charizard while shocking Henry's Pokémon.

"Charizard, return now!" ordered Henry.

Chapter Fifteen: Final Round Part III

"Thunder punch!" shouted April.

As Ultra fell towards the ground, Raichu shot towards Jay's Pokémon fist first.

"Reflect attack!" ordered Jay.

Ultra formed a reflective light screen in front of it, and when Raichu punched the screen, it created a blast of electricity that caused an explosion that sent the two Pokémon flying backwards; Ultra ended up flying back into the air and Raichu ended up being slammed into the ground.

Blake smirked. "Venustoise, body slam."

Venustoise jumped at Raichu and slammed right down onto it.

"Thunderbolt!" ordered April.

"Rai . . . **chu**!" Raichu exploded with a blast of electricity shocking the giant Venustoise on top of it.

Sasha chuckled. "Raging fire!"

Flamed shot a streaming blast of fire at Venustoise and it quickly caught on fire. It got off of Raichu and began running around. Raichu was flattened on the ground.

April began crying. "Raichu no! Uh, return!"

"Venustoise, slam into the wall!" shouted Blake.

All the while, Jay's Ultra landed on the ground all the way on the other side of the arena. It gave an annoyed sigh and started running towards the other Pokémon.

Venustoise slammed against the wall and quickly put out the fire on its back.

"Sleep powder attack!" ordered Melissa.

Venusaur released a bluish powder upon Venustoise and put Blake's Pokémon out of the running.

"Venustoise, return," said Blake.

"All right, fire spin attack!" ordered Sasha.

Her Flamed nodded and shot a tower of fire at Melissa's Venusaur. The tower surrounded the plant Pokémon, and within seconds, the plant was fried.

"Venusaur return," cried Melissa sadly.

"Shocker!" shouted Jay.

Jay's Ultra leaped into the air behind Sasha's Flamed and released its deadly shocker attack at Flamed. The blast hit Flamed at full force, but didn't knock it out.

"Wing attack!" shouted Sasha.

Flamed spun around and slammed its wing at Ultra slammed it to then floor.

"Ultra shocker!" ordered Jay.

"Fire wall," replied Sasha.

Flamed created a giant wall of fire while the small psychic/electric mouse Super Pokémon's attack was phased out by the wall.

"Hyper beam!" shouted Sasha.

Flamed shot then shot a beam of pure energy at Ultra and the blast sent Jay's Pokémon flying upwards and slammed into the side of the arena.

"And the match is decided!" said Agua. "Sasha is the winner of the battle."

Chapter Sixteen: The Secret Reveal

After healing his Pokémon at Oak's lab, Jay, Ultra, and Litatra all returned home after a tiresome day. Dee, Agua, Ultram, Fire Orb, Soslow, Pichu, Pikachu, and Mewie met him at his house.

"Hey Jay," said Agua tauntingly as Jay stepped into his house. "Guess where Blake went after he lost his matches?"

"To hell?" hoped Jay.

"No," replied Ultram, "he's probably been there though."

"Blake went up into the Lost Forests to visit his cousin," said Dee. "He's a Magnemite rancher."

"So?" asked Jay.

"Magnemite . . . metal coats . . . Hassamu . . . the bug tournament," said Agua. "Is _any_ of this clicking?"

Jay thought for a moment. "What's Hassamu?"

The trio of trainers all flinched. "Never mind, you'll see tomorrow!"

Jay's mom touched him on his shoulders. "Your father wants to talk to you. It's about his new job."

Jay glanced around. "Where is he anyway?"

"He's at the Meager Arena," said Jay's mom. "That's where he wants you to meet him."

Jay moaned. "And I just came from there." He bent down next to Litatra. "All right little guy, you stay here with Mewie, okay?"

Litatra nodded, and walked over to Mewie.

"You guys coming?" asked Jay.

"No," said Jay's mom. "It's something he just wants you and Ultra to go to."

"Understandable," replied Jay. He picked up his Super Pokémon. "Let's go."

****

Jay and Ultra slowly walked in the dark Meager Arena. He couldn't see his father at first, but as he continued walking the arena's lights flashed on.

Jay covered his eyes and then saw his father's figure up ahead. "Dad?"

"Son," replied Jay's father. "A lot's happened since you spent Christmas here. In fact, Ash Ketchum has visited us when we were constructing the Meager Arena. He said as soon as it was completed, that I would be able to run it."

Suddenly, a strange feeling filled Jay's stomach. "As in to guard and watch over it, right?"

Jay's father shook his head. He held up the small badge in the shape of a **M**. "I was placed in charge of the Meager Badge. I am the official Pokémon League Gym Leader of the Meager Arena." Jay's father selected two Super Balls. "I challenge you, Jay Barial, to your final league badge in a duo of a two-on-two Pokémon battles."

Jay, still in shocked and in horror, didn't know what to do. He didn't really want to face off against his father, but he knew that this would be his easy and final badge- much easier than facing off against the new Scarlet City Gym Leader. But this was his father, how could he not agree to it. This was almost a parental ordered.

Jay sighed, and selected two Super Balls. "I accept your challenge."

****

Will Jay be able to earn his Meager Badge against his father- and will it be as easy as he hopes? Meanwhile, will Team Rocket spoil Jay and Ultram's tournament when they compete for the legendary Thundeer at the Bug Tournament? Or, will Blake emerged victorious with his Hassamu? Find out in _The Best Bug_.


	37. The Best Bug (37)

****

SUPER

POKéMON

Jay, Blake, and Ultram battle their

prized bugs for the prized Thundeer.

**__**

Episode XXXVII

****

The Best Bug

Jay Barial

****

Chapter One: First Round Battle

Jay nodded and selected two Super Balls. "I'll go first. Venustoise, Winger, I choose you!"

The fully evolved Squirtasaur and the fully evolved Razor emerged from their Super Balls.

"Stoise!"

"Wing err!"

Jay's father opened up two Poké Balls and tossed them to the ground. "Lapras and Kabutops!"

Suddenly, the icy transport Pokémon and the fossil Pokémon lunged out of their Poké Balls.

Jay raised an eyebrow. _When did my dad get a Kabutops and a Lapras?_ "Shall we begin?"

His father nodded. "Of course. Ice beam now!"

"Winger, fly up!" ordered Jay. "Venustoise, burn powder now!"

Winger swiftly took flight, evading the ice beam attack, while Venustoise shot an orange-powder that quickly melted the ice beam. But as Venustoise did so, it did notice Kabutops swing behind him.

"Slash!" ordered Jay's father.

"Venustoise, withdraw," said Jay, realizing this would be a breeze. More calmly, Jay ordered, "After withdraw, use harden attack."

Venustoise shot back into its shell and its shell began to harden. When Kabutops used slash, it cracked part of its claw.

"Talon strike," said Jay.

Winger lunged forward and tried to scratch the occupied Kabutops with its claws. But, when Winger struck, the rock-hard Kabutops wasn't harmed.

"Now!" ordered Jay's dad.

As the stunned Winger slowly realized what had happened, Lapras had jumped into the air and was hovering over Winger.

"Body slam!"

"Agility!"

Winger tried to use its speed to try to get away, but Lapras fell too quickly and landed on Winger's tail feathers, forcing it to the ground.

"If you truly want Venustoise to stay in its shell, it's fine by me," said Jay's father. "Kabutops, slash attack and then combine it with your agility attack!"

Kabutops leaped into the air and then quickly dashed past Venustoise. Kabutops shot by so quickly, no one had actually seen him. Several seconds after, Venustoise's leafs on his back began to fall off.

"No!" cried Jay.

"_Stoise_!" moaned Venustoise.

"Wing-wing-wing-wing!" cawed Winger, trying to get his tail feathers from beneath Lapras.

"Lapras, ice beam attack!" ordered Jay's dad.

Lapras shot a beam of ice at Jay's Winger and it quickly froze over.

"Venustoise, use your burn powder now!" ordered Jay.

"Kabutops, duel cut attack!" ordered Jay's father.

As Venustoise prepared to shot the orange color powder from the plant on its back, Kabutops cut off part of the plants on Venustoise's back. Venustoise slowly crippled down onto the ground.

Jay cringed. "Venustoise . . . Winger . . . return now!"

Chapter Two: Second Time Around

Jay recalled his two Super Pokémon into their balls, and glared angrily at his father. "How . . . could . . . you don't know the first _thing_ about Pokémon!"

"How would you know?" asked his father, recalling Kabutops and Lapras into their Poké Balls. "I attempted being a Pokémon trainer when I was younger. I stop for several reasons, but I was talented and gifted. I hoped, one day, you would have these talents, but I guess they weren't passed down."

Jay began to turn a bright red. "Oh yeah! Ultra, Psyghost, at_tack_!" Jay hurled a Super Ball into the arena and out emerged his psychic/ghost Super Pokémon next to his starting Pokémon, Ultra.

"Tra ra!" growled Ultra.

{I'm ready when you are,} said Psyghost.

"I will allow the past battle to be ignored," said Jay's father. "Now, here are two familiar faces I'm sure you'll be glad to see. Jynx, Rayushi, go attack!" From the Super Ball and Poké Ball emerged the Pokémon that were originally given to Jay for his Christmas present.

"Jynx!"

"Ray shi!"

"Let this battle begin!" said Jay's father. "Freeze whip Ultra! Ice punch Psyghost!"

"Ultra, use your agility attack!" ordered Jay. "Psyghost . . ."

{Light screen!} Psyghost put up an invisible that blocked the ice attack, but ended up freezing the screen.

Ultra was too speedy for Rayushi's freeze whip attack.

"Rayushi, freeze ground!" ordered Jay's father. "Explosive punch attack, Jynx!"

Rayushi concentrated one of its freeze whips on Ultra, while the second freeze whip began to freeze the part of the arena around Ultra. Eventually . . .

"Tra ra rah!" whined Ultra, as it began sliding around on the ice. The frosty surface slowed down Ultra, and the whip hit Ultra dead center.

"_Jynx_!" Jynx punched right through the screen and its explosive punch caused the frozen screen to explode. Jynx lunged right at Psyghost but . . .

{Your first mistake,} replied Psyghost, as Jynx fell through the ghost Pokémon Psyghost. {Fighting type attacks are useless against me. Shadow ball!} A ball of ghost energy was hurled towards Jynx and the blast of energy shocked the psychic Pokémon with full force. Jynx fell helplessly to the ground.

"Ultra, melt the ice with your chain ultra shocker, and hit both Jynx and Rayushi with the attack!" ordered Jay.

"Rayushi, brace yourself!" commanded Jay's father.

Before Ultra attacked, Rayushi's stems shot into the ground from its feet.

Ultra began to charge up for the attack and released a blast of electricity. Then shock hit the ice and slowly melted it. The ultra shocker also hit the injured Jynx, jolting it with electricity. But, as the shock headed towards Rayushi, its vines went out towards the electricity and were able to absorb the attack through with its vines down into its stems.

"That would be a key secret few grass type Pokémon know," said Jay's father. "Trust me, in the future this will happen again. So I might as well tell you know, vines and leafs of grass type Pokémon may sometimes be able absorb the electricity and force it into the ground."

Jay snorted. "Yeah right! All right Ultra, focus your shocker attack on Jynx!"

"Ult _tra_!" Ultra leaped into the air and released a blast of electricity and shocked Jynx, paralyzing it.

"Headbutt!" ordered Jay's father.

Ultra slowly turned around just in time to see a glimpse of Rayushi rushing at him.

Chapter Three: Battle's Conclusion

Rayushi's headbutt sent Ultra flying across the room heading towards the upper edge of the arena building.

"Now Jynx, return," said his father, recalling his Pokémon.

"Psyghost, catch Ultra with your psytoss attack!" ordered Jay.

{Right!} Psyghost used its psychic powers to hold Ultra in place.

"Thunder now!" ordered Jay.

"Again, brace yourself!" ordered Jay's father.

Rayushi's stems sunk into the ground once more and the electric shock was quickly absorbed into the ground.

Psyghost slowly put Ultra down on the ground and turned to him. {This isn't working. Don't try using your electric attacks, but try using some of your psychic attacks instead.}

"You heard the ghost!" shouted Jay. "Ultra, try your disable attack, that'll stop him!"

"Rayushi, grasp Ultra with your vine grip attack!" ordered Jay's father.

"Ray ya!" Rayushi's vines shot out and quickly wrapped around Ultra suspending him in the middle of the arena.

"Finish it off with blizzard attack!" ordered Jay's father.

"Metronome!" shouted Jay to Psyghost.

Within several seconds, Psyghost's eyes began to glow as it realized its next attack.

"Ray u shi!" Rayushi's ice plant on its back began to give off a strange icy aurora, and then suddenly Rayushi opened its mouth to prepare to shoot the attack.

Psyghost lunged at Rayushi's vines and slice them in half, performing a skilled cut attack.

The vines fell to the ground along with Ultra.

"All right guys, together psyblast attack!" ordered Jay.

While Ultra stood in front of Rayushi, Psyghost stood behind Rayushi. Together, they charged up their psychic powers and released a powerful blast of psychic energy. But, in the end, Rayushi was still standing.

"Psyghost, stop it with your disable attack!" ordered Jay.

"Don't let him get to you! Stop it with your ice beam!" commanded Jay's father.

Rayushi spun around and shot a beam of ice at Jay's psychic/ghost Pokémon.

"Now! Ultra shocker!" shouted Jay.

Before Rayushi could finish its ice beam attack, Ultra leaped into the air and performed its most powerful electric attack on Rayushi. But this time, Ultra aimed its electricity towards Rayushi's weak point . . .

"The ice plant on its back," said Jay's father. "You're good Jay."

"Ray!" cried Rayushi as it fell to the ground.

"Rayushi, you did well," said Jay's father. "Rayushi, return!" Jay's father held out Rayushi's Super Ball and the red beam recalled it back into the ball.

"Sorry about the cold Psyghost," said Jay. "I'll thaw you down when we get back home. Psyghost, return!" Jay recalled Psyghost into its Super Ball, and then he picked up Ultra and walked over to his father.

Jay's father held out his hand. "You fought well."

Jay smirked. "You fought better than I thought." Jay grasped his father's hand.

"But first, before I can hand over the Meager Badge, there is something you must do," said Jay's father.

Jay frowned. "But I won the badge."

"Now you must test your true skill," said Jay's father. "Against your ultimate rival at the bug tournament in the Lost Forests. You must either battle and win against Blake, or get ranked higher than him in the tournament."

Chapter Four: Up to the Forest

Jay awoke the next morning still extremely tired from battling his father, who had turned out to be a very strong Pokémon trainer.

Ultra, who was in the guest bed with Litatra, Mewie, Soslow, Pichu, Fire Orb, and Pikachu, had crawled out of bed to go downstairs to check up on the frozen Psyghost. Jay quickly followed his electric/psychic mouse to check on his powerful Pokémon.

{I'm fine,} replied Psyghost. {I've been in worse jams. I had to face The Master's Gengar remember. That'll never compare to any little Pokémon battle.}

"Even against a champion?" asked Jay.

Psyghost shrugged. {When the day comes, I'll answer that question.}

"Could you people keep it down," growled an angry voice from the stairs.

Jay turned around and there were (three very angry and tired looking) Dee, Agua, and Ultram. Agua and Ultram looked more tired than Dee did though.

"SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" shouted an angry Agua.

"Sorry," replied Jay. "I'll be a bit more quiet."

"Yeah, quiet my ass," muttered Ultram, as he and Agua walked back upstairs.

Dee slowly walked down towards Jay. "Where were you last night?"

"I was suppose to be earning my last badge," murmured Jay, "but it isn't over."

"You lost?" asked Dee.

"No," murmured Jay. "But, in order to gain the badge, I have to defeat Blake in the bug tournament up in the Lost Forests or at least rank higher than him to earn the Meager Badge."

"Ouch," said Dee. "That's going to be tough. I mean, do you think Stung and Spida will be able to face off against Blake and Ultram's bug Pokémon?"

"**Ultram**!" growled Jay. "He's competing too!"

Dee nodded. "He has Zunat and Herakurosu, remember?"

Jay turned angry and a bright red. "HE CAUGHT A HERAKUROSU!"

" . . . Remember, his Herakurosu helped save him back at the Rocket Gym," murmured Dee. "Besides, electric Pokémon are prizes, so he's willing to compete even if he doesn't get Thundeer."

****

Jay, Ultra, Litatra, Mewie, Dee, Fire Orb, Agua, Soslow, Ultram, Pikachu, and Pichu all walked along the path that headed towards Dee's old Pokémon Gym. Mewie was, of course, hanging around Dee, which was beginning to annoy Jay. But Jay just simply tried hiding it.

"Ah, what nice memories," murmured Jay, as he walked along.

Agua smiled too. "Yeah, especially that time when you got lost- because of me- and you ended up getting attacked by Team Rocket."

Jay cringed then flinched. "Always . . . bringing me down."

Pichu and Litatra both began cracking up.

"_I_ personally don't see what is so funny," muttered Jay, continuing walking along.

"Sad little Jay," muttered Ultram.

Jay glared angrily at Ultram. "Well trust me Ultram, your pathetic Zunat and Herakurosu can't stand up against my Stung and Spida!"

Dee and Agua both moaned. "Oh no here we go."

"Well _trust_ **me**," growled Ultram, "your little Stung is the worse Stung I've ever seen in my life! And the sad excuse for a Spida will never evolve into a Spika with a bad trainer like you!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"**STOP**!" shouted Dee. "Or Agua's going to lend me her Butterfree, and _I'll_ compete in the bug tournament!"

The two boys suddenly became very quiet.

"Finally," muttered Dee. "I finally got them to shut up."

"Not you," murmured Jay.

"That did!" Ultram pointed behind Dee and Agua, and there was a giant, yellow, electric bird Pokémon.

Chapter Five: Signing Up

"Oh no," murmured Jay.

"It's a Zapdos!" cried Agua.

"I'll handle this," said Jay, selecting two Super Balls. "Fighter, Woolie I choose you!"

"My Pokémon will be," said Dee, "Planto, Woolie, Rocker!"

"We need you, Willie!" said Agua.

"I summon, Borlax!" ordered Ultram.

Fighter, the two Woolie, Willie, Rocker, Borlax, and Planto all emerged from their Super Balls, ready to challenge the legendary electric Pokémon.

"You guys don't take well to legendary Pokémon," shouted a voice from Zapdos' head. "Surprising that my sister's caught almost all of the legendary Super Pokémon." Zapdos landed on the ground and a young boy climbed off.

"Derek!" cried Dee happily, rushing over to her brother.

Ultram raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Derek's Dee's little brother," reminded Agua. "You _should_ remember him when we went here during the holiday last year! Derek was the one Team Rocket captured."

"Oh! _That_ Derek," said Ultram.

"He's the one that Dee left in charge of the Forest Gym," noted Jay. "_And_ he's in charge of the Lost Forests' Bug Tournament."

"Oh!" said Ultram. He slowly made his way over to Derek. "Hey, Derek man, buddy old boy. Sup?"

"What do you want?" asked Derek.

Jay chuckled. "Both Ultram and I wish to sign up for the bug tournament today."

Derek hesitated for a moment. "Um, the tournament is kind of filled today."

Both Jay and Ultram's jaws hung down. "Can't you just make room for us!"

"Bug tournaments are split up into three divisions," noted Dee. "_If_ Derek were to slip you in, there'd need to be a third competitor."

Jay slowly moved over to Dee and put his arm around her. "Dee, buddy old pal-"

"No," she replied automatically. "Gym leaders aren't allowed to compete in the competition."

"You just said you'd compete if we didn't shut up," said Ultram.

"A lie," replied Dee.

"Then Agua should compete," said Ultram.

"She can't compete if she's using my Beedrill," said Dee. "She can't use the gym leader's Pokémon."

"I'll be your third party member." The group turned around and there was Blake with Pi-Puff in his arms.

"Tra," growled Litatra at Pi-Puff.

"_Puff_!" growled Pi-Puff, giving Litatra a raspberry.

"Well, well," muttered Jay, "_Oak_."

"Barial," replied Blake. "I'll be the third party member."

Derek sighed. "I usually wouldn't do this, but since you guys all know my sister, I suppose I could slip you in. Which registered Pokémon and Super Pokémon will you be using?"

Jay handed Derek his two Super Balls, while Ultram tossed Derek a Super Ball and a Pokémon, and Blake gave him a Poké Ball and a Super Ball.

"I'll sign up," said Derek. "And your first battles will probably be in about an hour and a half."

Chapter Six: Ultram's First Round

After getting signed up, the group split up. Agua went with Ultram while Dee went with Jay. Ultram's first battle would be against a guy named Miles.

Ultram slowly entered one of the Lost Forests' battlefields and prepared for his first battle.

"Zunat and Herakurosu," murmured Ultram, holding up the balls they were in, "you can handle this guy, right?" Ultram slowly glanced upward and at his opponent.

He was kind of ragged looking, baggy clothes, usual backwards hat, and looked like someone who wouldn't be a tough opponent.

Derek walked onto the field. "A referee will take over once I leave for another battle. Do both opponents have their Pokémon ready?"

"Yes," replied Ultram.

"Course," said Miles.

"Fine, then let this match begin," said Derek, slowly stepping back allowing the referee to take over.

"Yanyanma, get that loser!" Miles hurled a Poké Ball upward into the sky and out of it emerged a strange dragonfly-like Pokémon.

Ultram nodded and enlarged the Super Ball. "I summon you, Zunat!" Ultram hurled the Super Ball up into the air and out flew his Zubat/Venonat Super Pokémon.

"What are you, crazy!" shouted Agua from the sidelines. "Ultram, use your Herakurosu, not your worthless Zunat!"

"Dude, the chick's right," murmured Miles. "Your sorry Pokémon's going to get the butt kicking of a lifetime. Yanyanma, quick attack!"

"Zunat, razor wing!" ordered Ultram.

The larger Pokémon started flying towards Ultram's Zunat. The small, speedy Super Pokémon started flying straight towards Yanyanma. They both quickly passed by each other at full speed. Zunat's razor wing ended up taking more affect than Yanyanma's quick attack.

"Damn man," muttered Miles, "don't say I didn't warn you. Steel wings attack!"

Yanyanma's wings began to get coated with a strange metal cover. The flying/bug Pokémon performed a spinning dive towards Ultram's Zunat.

"Hmmm," murmured Ultram. "Oh! I got it. Zunat, _disable_!"

Zunat used its psychic powers to freeze Yanyanma in midair, and its steel wings disappear.

"Bite it now!" ordered Ultram.

"Sonic boom," said Miles.

After losing concentration on the disable attack and heading towards Yanyanma, Miles' Pokémon was released from the disable attack. It released a boom of supersonic energy that headed straight towards Zunat. Zunat ended up getting head and knocked down by the sonic boom attack. As this was happening, Yanyanma used its quick attack and hit Zunat.

"Zunat," murmured Ultram. "Don't give in! Supersonic attack!"

"Dude, supersonic it back!" ordered Miles.

The two Pokémon released a high pitched screech at their opponent, but when the two attacks collided, it created a giant sonic boom attack and caused a giant explosion.

Chapter Seven: Herakurosu versus Beedrill

"Since we weren't in the last episode," murmured Fire Kat, "we're going to make a big entrance in this episode!"

Team Rocket's (new and improved) Fearow jet was slowly flying towards the Lost Forests.

"Supposedly," said Fire Kat, "Derek's holding that _Thundeer_ near there. It'll be easy to swipe! Then, Teria will promote us and hopefully we won't have to go after that twurp."

Kelly nodded. "Besides, that damn Group Missile won't be able to top us now!"

"Plus," said Nick, "Thundeer was originally created by Team Rocket scientists, so Teria will be happy that we've retrieved it."

"Who cares about that, _Nick_," growled Mike.

Nick sighed. "Never mind." Then, Nick shot his head up. "Guys, what about those new Pokémon that Teria promised us."

Fire Kat darted towards the inbox in the Fearow jet (yup, the new Fearow jet has a Pokémon computer storage system). As Fire Kat glanced around in the computer and then within seconds three Poké Balls appeared in the transporter.

The three Poké Balls began to rattle and shake and they opened up to reveal . . .

****

"Zu na," moaned Zunat.

"Ya na ma," moaned Yanyanma.

Miles shrugged. "What the hell was that. Yanyanma, return!"

"Zunat," replied Ultram, "return."

"Since both Zunat and Yanyanma are out this round," said the referee. "This round is a draw, and the second round will terminate the victor."

"Herakurosu!"

"Hera kur ro!"

"Go, Beedrill!"

"Bee _drill_!"

Miles shook his head sadly. "It's a shame, you'd be a good trainer." Miles then chuckled. "But then, what do I know about being good at training! I'm just here to show off to the chicks!" Miles turns to the girls in the crowd, including Agua.

"Please," muttered Ultram. "How sad, hitting on Agua."

"Focus energy!" they both said at once.

Beedrill and Herakurosu began charging up with energy before their trainers ordered them too attack. Herakurosu seemed to be taking a bit longer than Beedrill though.

"Fury attack!" ordered Miles.

"_Drill_," buzzed Beedrill. The bee Pokémon dived at Herakurosu, and tried hitting the fighting/bug Pokémon with its twin stinger and its giant stinger.

"Dodge!" ordered Ultram.

As Beedrill tried attacking Herakurosu, Ultram's Pokémon attempted to dodge the attack with its speed. Luckily Herakurosu was able to easily evade the attacks by swiftly moving backwards.

"Horn attack!" ordered Ultram.

Herakurosu took its first attacking move. Herakurosu's horn was began to glow a bright yellow and the bug Pokémon slammed its horn into Beedrill's stomach.

"Be!" cried Beedrill.

"Huh?" cried Miles. "I'm losing by fans! Beedrill, agility attack!"

Both Ultram and Herakurosu tried following Miles' Beedrill, but it didn't seem to be the strong or very fast.

"Alright Herakurosu, take aim!" ordered Ultram.

Herakurosu continued following Beedrill around in the sky, and still wasn't becoming confused.

"Double edge!" ordered Ultram.

Herakurosu jumped into the air and bashed into the speedy Beedrill. The two Pokémon fell to the ground, but they both quickly recovered.

"I'll just have to cut this short," said Miles. "Beedrill, horn drill attack."

The larger stinger began spinning around and Beedrill dived at Herakurosu.

"A one hit KO attack?" murmured Ultram. "All right then, Herakurosu use your mega horn attack!"

Herakurosu jumped up towards Beedrill, with its horn still glowing brightly with power. The two attacks collided and . . .

_CRACK!_

Herakurosu's horn cracked right through Beedrill's stinger. The hit forced Beedrill to the ground.

"Beedrill is out of the match," said the referee. "Miles is out of Pokémon, Ultram is the winner and will continue in the tournament."

Chapter Eight: Jay's Match

Derek quickly darted to the next battlefield to announce Jay's battle. As he was rushing towards the field, he noticed the giant electricity beast encased in a giant shockproof cage.

Derek slowed down and walked over to one of the scientists who was monitoring/guarding Thundeer.

"Hey," said Derek, "why are you holding Thundeer in such a strict and enclosed cage? Isn't that kind of tough on Thundeer?"

"It's just a Pokémon," replied the scientist.

"Why not let Zapdos watch over it," suggested Derek. "Electric Pokémon form a strong bond, and since they're both legendary electric Pokémon, I'm sure they could relate-"

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" asked the scientist.

The giant electric beast gave a moan from its giant cage, as Derek continued by. "Deer."

"I'm sorry Thundeer," murmured Derek. He sighed. "Hopefully, Thundeer will get a good trainer to watch over it."

****

"All right," said Derek, as he approached the battlefield. "This next match is against Jay and Jeff. Will the trainers please select their Pokémon."

Jay turned towards Derek and sighed. "Finally. You know Derek, you take _way_ too long . . ."

"Jay!" shouted Dee from the sidelines. "That's my little brother, so shut your hole and _try_ winning a battle for a change!"

Jay rolled his eyes as he selected a Super Ball. "Ready when you are Jeff! Well, what do you have to say for yourself, huh Jeff?"

"Ready," replied Jeff simply.

"Let the match begin!" said Derek, darting off to the next field.

"Spida, I'll choose you!"

"Golomoth."

Spida emerged from Jay's Super Ball, while a fully evolved Golomoth emerged from Jeff's Super Ball.

"Spida," said Jay, "web cannons!"

"Dodge," said Jeff.

Spida shot five balls of webbing at Golomoth, but oddly enough Jeff's Super Pokémon was pretty quick.

"Leech life."

"All right Spida, try an arachnid drain!" ordered Jay.

Golomoth lunged down at Spida, but Jay's smaller arachnid-type Super Pokémon jumped up and climbed aboard Golomoth's back. Spida sunk its teeth into the back of Golomoth's neck, and began draining away the Pokémon's energy.

Chapter Nine: Continues

__

"Continues" as Jeff would put it- Short and Simple

"Spin," said Jeff.

Jay glared angrily at Jeff. "How come he says so few words and still is able to control his Golomoth!"

"Tra la ra lit," suggested Litatra.

"True," said Jay. "A man of few words is skilled."

Golomoth began spinning around in a circle and Spida went spinning aside. But as Spida was spun aside, Golomoth ended up getting alittle confused.

"Ha!" said Jay. "You should know only an Orb or its evolutionary forms can use the spin attack successfully without becoming confused!"

"Look," said Jeff, pointing at Spida.

"Uh," moaned Jay in annoyance.

Spida was lying helplessly on the ground, as Golomoth fell to the ground in confusion.

"Both Super Pokémon are out of the match," said the referee.

"All right Spida, come on back!" ordered Jay.

"Return," said Jeff simply, recalling Golomoth. "Venomoth."

Jay nodded. "Stung, I choose you!" Jay hurled Stung's Super Ball upward into the sky and out of it emerged the Butterfree/Beedrill mix.

"Psychic," said Jeff.

"Fight it with your psychic!" shouted Jay.

The two bug Pokémon released the psychic attacks from their wings, and the two attacks hit and caused a giant explosion that sent both Pokémon flying backwards, but didn't knock them out.

"Fury attack it now!" shouted Jay.

"Disable," said Jeff.

Venomoth's psychic powers froze Stung in the middle of the air.

"Psychic," said Jeff.

"No!" shouted Jay. "Stung, you have some psychic abilities! Try to break through the disable trance!"

Venomoth flew up in front Stung and released a blast of psychic energy at Stung. But, luckily, the attack didn't knock out Stung. As Venomoth slowly lost focus of the disable attack, Stung was able to break through the trance.

"Stun spore," said Jeff.

"Fight back against the spore with your whirlwind attack!" ordered Jay.

"Moth-moth-moth!" growled Jeff's Venomoth as it released a yellowish powder from the scales on its wings.

"_Stung_," growled Jay's Stung. It began to rapidly flap its wings and blew the powder back towards Venomoth.

"Whirlwind," said Jeff.

Venomoth nodded and began to flap its wings rapidly. The two whirlwind attacks matched each other and wasn't sending the stun spore to either side.

"Stung, spread the stun spore with your gust attack!" ordered Jay.

Stung then flew around the stun spore/whirlwind cloud and created a giant gust. The gust attack turned into a giant tornado and sent the stun spore flying up into the air.

"Take down," said Jeff.

Venomoth flew at top speed towards Jay's Stung. The blow would quickly knock out Jay's Super Pokémon. Unless . . .

"Of course! Stung, harden attack!" shouted Jay.

Venomoth rammed right into Stung, but Stung had managed to use the harden attack into time and Venomoth ended up bouncing right off of Stung and falling to the ground.

"Fury attack now!" shouted Jay.

Stung lunged towards the ground and began beating Venomoth with its twin stingers.

"Now, finish it off!" ordered Jay. "Sleep powder now!"

Stung hovered over Jeff's Venomoth and released a bluish powder from its wings, and slowly Venomoth fell into a deep sleep.

Jeff nodded and held out a Poké Ball, recalling his Venomoth.

"Both Venomoth and Golomoth are down," said the referee. "Jay's Stung remains, so Jay is the winner!"

Chapter Ten: Thundeer

"Venonat, supersonic attack!"

"Spida, arachnid drain!"

"Heracross, horn attack!"

"Stung, super sting!"

Both Ultram and Jay managed to battle their way through their various battles, and they were towards their final battles- possibly with each other.

But, while they were breaking for lunch, Ultram, Pikachu, Jay, and Ultra decided to meet back up with the girls, their Pokémon, and the baby Pokémon.

As the two trainers were walking along towards the Forest Gym, where they'd have lunch, the trainers passed by the caged up Thundeer. As they passed by, both Ultra and Pikachu stopped walking.

"Ult tra ul," murmured Ultra.

"_Cha_," agreed Pikachu.

"What's wrong?" asked Jay, turning around.

"Ul ra," replied Ultra.

"What about Thundeer?" Jay glanced up at the giant Super Pokémon. "Hmmm." He held up his Pokédex to Thundeer to see what it said about Thundeer.

"We've been over this already!" shouted Jay's Pokédex. "Thundeer's the one-hundredth Super Pokémon, and there's now information available on it right now!"

Jay rolled his eyes. He closed his (noisy) Pokédex and slipped it back in his pocket. Jay then looked at the Thundeer.

"**Deer**!" growled Thundeer, trying to break through the glass using its thunder attack. "**Thund deer**!"

"_Jay_!" shouted Ultram, who hadn't really noticed Thundeer like Jay, Pikachu, and Ultra did. "Hurry up!"

Jay nodded. "I'm sorry I can't help you right now Thundeer, but maybe later."

"Deer-deer!" growled Thundeer. "Thundeer!"

"I can't right now," said Jay.

"Ultra ra ul ra," replied Ultra.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the back of Jay's collar and pulled him along. "You can have all the time in the world to talk to Thundeer when I when this bug tournament!"

****

"So, Jay has finally met up with Thundeer," said The Master, peering into a viewing screen. "This just makes things all the _worse_!" The Master slammed his fist against the wall of the cave, and his lair began to quake. "Mewtwo!"

Suddenly, The Master's second-in-command appeared in front of his master. "What is it that you need of me, my master?"

"Jay and Ultram are both battling for Thundeer," growled The Master. "If _either_ trainer gets that Thundeer, it could bring disaster to both you and me in our future! Plus-" The Master pointed to another image in another screen where the familiar blue creature, which had saved Jay and the others several times already, was floating around "-it appears that Thundeer's little is not too far away."

"What do you wish for me to do?" asked Mewtwo.

"I just want you to set Thundeer free," said The Master. "People guarding Thundeer won't know what to do, _especially_ since it is so enraged right now. So, they'll possibly just kill it. If they don't, bring Thundeer to me. And, if Jay shows up, get Thundeer to turn on him."

Mewtwo nodded. "Will the Dugtrio army be accompanying me?"

"Yes," said The Master. "Now hurry! Team Rocket is also on their way to capture the Thundeer. _If_ they succeed too, then Teria will have one of the most powerful Super Pokémon."

As Mewtwo teleported away, The Master replied, "Of course, there is no Super Pokémon more powerful than me . . ."

Chapter Eleven: Ultram's Next Round

Ultram, with Pikachu at his side, walked over to his side of the battlefield. "Time for my next match Pikachu. If I win this, I'll be going on to the round before the final round and be battling tough trainers. _Even_ possibly Jay or Blake. Think Zunat and Heracross are up to the challenge Pikachu?"

"Pi chu pi," said Pikachu.

He nodded. "Of course they are." Ultram glanced around. "Hey! Where's Agua, Soslow, and Pichu!"

"Pika chu ka pi ka chu kachu," said Pikachu.

Ultram shrugged. "Well, I guess that's all right. I mean, if she thinks she and Dee could catch some Pokémon while they're here, that's fine."

Derek approached the battlefield and cleared his throat. "This next battle is against Ursula and Ultram. Whoever wins this battle will go onto the semi-final round! Will the trainers selected please select their Pokémon."

Ursula chuckled. "This should be a breeze. Go, Itomaru!" Ursula chucked a Poké Ball to the ground and revealed a small spider Pokémon.

"It o," growled the Itomaru.

Ultram nodded. "A little Itomaru! Ha! This is going to be _too_ easy! I summon you, Herakurosu!" Ultram threw the Super Ball up into the air and revealed the fighting beetle Pokémon.

"Hera kur!" growled Ultram's Pokémon.

Derek stepped back allowing a referee to take his place. "Let this match begin!"

Ultram couldn't help but laugh. "Herakurosu, KO that Pokémon with your horn attack!" Ultram then began cracking up. "How did you get this far in the tournament!"

Ursula shrugged. "I guess everyone's been underestimating my Itomaru. Itomaru, don't show any mercy! Nightshade!"

Itomaru shot its webbing out at a tree and it reversed upward toward the tree. Midway up, Itomaru shot a blast of ghost-type energy at the incoming Herakurosu, but Ultram's Pokémon continued towards the small spider.

"String shot then drop!" shouted Ursula.

Itomaru shot webbing at Herakurosu's face, blinding the Pokémon. Then, quickly, Itomaru released its webbing and fell to the ground. Herakurosu, who was still blinded, didn't notice this happened and slammed into the tree.

"Herakurosu!" cried Ultram. "Grrr, use your low kick attack!"

"Won't be able to fight this," said Ursula. "Itomaru, stare it down!"

The Itomaru's eyes began to glow and it got into a staring contest with Herakurosu, which ended up just scaring the bug/fighting Pokémon.

"Itomaru, poison sting attack!" ordered Ursula.

"Dodge!" shouted Ultram.

Itomaru launched itself at Ultram's Herakurosu, but the fighting Pokémon managed to dodge the attack. But, Itomaru wasn't giving up easily.

"Keep on trying!" ordered Ursula.

Ultram moaned. "This can't be good. Herakurosu, harden attack!"

Herakurosu curled up into a ball and hardened itself as Itomaru launched itself at Ultram's Pokémon. Luckily for Ultram, the Pokémon kept bouncing off. The only problem was, Itomaru's stinger wasn't cracking like it should, and it seemed Herakurosu's harden attack was fading.

"Keep it up, and we'll win!" shouted Ursula.

"I don't think so!" shouted Ultram. "Counter with your horn attack!"

As Itomaru flew towards Herakurosu again, the beetle Pokémon used its horn to swat away the spider Pokémon. The attack sent Itomaru flying up into the air.

"All right Herakurosu," said Ultram, "hit it with your mega kick!"

"Before it can move," shouted Ursula, "stop it with your string shot attack! Aim for the legs!"

Still airborne, Itomaru shot its webbing at Herakurosu and it wrapped around the fighting/bug Pokémon's legs, causing it to fall face forward onto the ground.

Chapter Eleven: The Trump Cards

"Poison sting!"

"Harden!"

But Herakurosu was still trying to recover from the fall so it couldn't use harden yet. In the end, Itomaru ended up sinking its poisonous stinger into the bug Pokémon's side.

"Su!" growled Herakurosu in pain. The bug/fighting Pokémon went running around in pain with the Itomaru still stuck in its side.

"Shake it off and try using fury attack!" ordered Ultram.

Herakurosu fluttered up into the air and began spinning around. Eventually, Itomaru went flying out of Herakurosu's side. Taking advantage of this moment, Herakurosu dived under Itomaru and hit it with its horn attack, sending the Pokémon flying up into the air. As Itomaru came falling downward, Herakurosu hit it with its horn and Itomaru went flying up into the air again.

"This has gone on long enough!" growled Ursula. "Poison sting!"

As Itomaru went flying downward, it turned its stinger towards Herakurosu and it sunk its stinger right into the tip Herakurosu's horn.

"That can't be good," murmured Ultram. "Herakurosu, get Itomaru off your horn!"

Herakurosu hit the tip of his horn at the group and Itomaru was released from Herakurosu's horn.

"All right, time to play my trump card," said Ursula. "Itomaru, come over here now."

The small spider quickly rushed towards its trainer. Ursula plucked a stone that was attached to one "eyes" (or eye-like pattern) on its back. Suddenly, Itomaru began to glow brightly and it started to evolve into Araidosu.

"Now Araidosu, you'll be able to perform your most powerful attack," said Ursula. "Knock out Ultram's Herakurosu with your psychic attack!"

"Ar a dos!" growled the spider Pokémon. It began to glow and then shot a blast of psychic energy at the bug/_fighting_ type Pokémon. Herakurosu was quickly knocked out and it fell to the ground.

"Herakurosu, return!" Ultram recalled his fighting/bug to its ball. "I thought Herakurosu could handle this, but now it's up to you! Zunat, I summon you!"

"Zu nat! Zu nat! Zu nat!" growled Zunat, as it emerged from its Super Ball.

"Stare it down, Araidosu," ordered Ursula.

"Mirror move," said Ultram. "Stare it down too!"

Zunat and Araidosu ended up in a staring contest as the glared angrily at each other, trying to scare the other one while the opponent would attack it.

"Zu nat zu," growled Zunat.

"Ara dos," growled Araidosu.

"Zu," growled Zunat.

"Dos," growled Araidosu.

Suddenly, Zunat fully met Araidosu's challenge. Ultram's first bug Pokémon began to glow and it started growing.

"Huh?" cried both Ursula and Ultram.

The small Zunat had ended up evolving into the (much larger) Golomoth.

"Oh!" said Ultram, extremely pleased. "When they were staring each other down, Zunat most have realized the only way it could win was too evolve! So it evolved for me to battle Araidosu!"

"Please," muttered Ursula. "String shot!"

"Counter with your wing attack!" ordered Ultram.

"Golo!" Golomoth lunged down towards Araidosu, but it didn't attack oddly enough.

"Psychic!" shouted Ursula.

Araidosu released a blast of psychic energy that made the moth/bat fall to the ground helpless. Araidosu leaped at Ultram's Pokémon used its fury swipes until the referee declared Ursula the winner.

"That was . . . unexpected," replied Ultram slowly, then recalling Golomoth into its Super Ball.

Chapter Twelve: Here Comes the Rocket

The girls, who hadn't finished eating, continued their lunch at Dee's gym.

Litatra, Mewie, Pichu, and Soslow were all happily resting while Fire Orb accompanied Dee and Agua.

As they were getting ready to go, Litatra's ears suddenly perked up. "La tra!"

"Chu?" wondered Pichu, who had also heard the noise.

Dee and Agua both stood up and looked around. "What's wrong guys?"

The two mice Pokémon turn each other with a little nodded. They both darted out of the Forest Gym.

"Hey! Wait up!" Agua picked her Soslow and ran after them.

Dee picked up the sleeping Mewie in her arms and signaled for Fire Orb to come. They all quickly ran out of the gym to follow where Jay and Ultram's Pokémon went.

"Tra ra!" Litatra was jumping up and down and pointing at Thundeer.

"What . . . is . . . it?" asked Agua, who was out of breath.

"_Cha_!" cried Pichu, pointing above as a giant Fearow-shaped shadow flew over them. "Pi chu pi!"

"Prepare for trouble," said a familiar voice of the Fearow jet's PA system.

"And make that double, double," said another familiar voice of the Fearow jet's PA system.

"To protect the world from devastation," said a third familiar voice of the Fearow jet's PA system.

"To bind all bad guys within our nation," said the last familiar voice of the Fearow jet's PA system.

"To announce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Mike."

"Nick."

"And Kelly."

"Fiiiiiire Kat, that's right!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"All of us!" said Team Rocket, as Team Rocket's Fearow jet flew overhead.

"Just give up now and we'll save you some humiliation!" shouted Agua.

Fire Kat then appeared on the top of the Fearow jet, with an evil smirk across its face and three Poké Balls in his hands. "Oh, humiliation, huh? Well, try these on for size! Our new Pokémon!" Fire Kat dropped the three Poké Balls down to the ground to reveal.

"Bub!"

"Ele!"

"Churu!"

From the balls appeared a pre-evolved Magmar, Electabuzz, and Jynx.

"You'll never be able to defeat our new fighting force!" said Fire Kat. "And just to make sure, Muchuru, lovely kiss Mewie!"

"Chu!" Muchuru shot a kiss as Jay's pre-evolved Mewie and it fell into an even deeper sleep.

Team Rocket's Fearow jet landed down on the ground and Mike, Nick, and Kelly stepped out of it. "A Pokémon battle! Our baby Pokémon against yours!"

Chapter Thirteen: Baby Fight

"We accept your challenge," growled Agua, as she put her Soslow down next to Litatra and Pichu. "Litatra, Soslow, and Pichu versus Bubbi, Elekid, and Muchuru!"

"And of course," said Fire Kat, "me versus Fire Orb! Best flame wins!"

"Orb fire orb," growled Fire Orb. "_Orb_!"

"Bubbi, fire punch!" ordered Mike.

"Elekid, thunder punch!" ordered Nick.

"Muchuru, ice punch!" ordered Kelly.

Elekid headed straight towards Agua's Soslow. But, the psychic/water Pokémon teleported out of the way, forcing Elekid to miss its attack. Elekid glanced around and then tried punching Soslow again, but Agua's Pokémon was too fast for it. When it was utterly confused and had lost track of Soslow, the pre-evolved Slowpoke shot its water gun at Elekid and it went flying towards a tree.

Bubbi ran straight towards Pichu, but the baby Pokémon used its agility to dodge out of the way. Sadly, Bubbi was faster than it seemed. It spun around and punch Pichu in the stomach. But, as soon as the punch was landed, Pichu released a blast of electricity that shocked the pre-evolved Magmar.

Muchuru tried punching Litatra, but a combo of its agility and teleport attack made it impossible for Jay's pre-evolved Ultra to be hit by the pre-evolved Jynx. But, Muchuru was more skilled than Litatra thought when Muchuru gave the pre-evolved Ultra it's angel kiss attack, confusing Litatra. It stumbled around for a moment, but when Muchuru came close, Litatra released its tail shock attack and paralyzed Muchuru.

"Try this on for size Fire Orb!" Fire Kat was shooting its ember attack at Fire Orb, but Dee's Pokémon managed to dodge every attack thrown at it. "Think you're so hot huh? Try this on for size! Fire spin!" Fire Kat inhaled a shot a tower of fire that surrounded Dee's Super Pokémon.

"Focus energy!" shouted Dee.

Suddenly, the fire spin attack seemed to be absorbed into Fire Orb and Fire Kat's attack charged him up. A fiery aurora surrounded Fire Orb, and it shot a star-shaped blast of fire at Fire Kat, slamming it against a tree.

"Muchuru, aurora beam!" ordered Kelly.

"Bubbi, ember shot!" commanded Mike.

"Elekid, thundershock!" ordered Nick.

The pre-evolved Jynx shot the aurora beam attack at Litatra, but it tried to counter with its thunderwave attack. In the end, Litatra was slammed against a nearby tree partly frozen.

Pichu used its speed to dodge the ember attacks, but the trees caught on fire and a brush fire surrounded Pichu. And from the surrounding fire, Bubbi lung at Pichu and used its fire punch attack.

Helping up Pichu, Soslow shot its water gun attack and put out the fire. Elekid took advantage of the occupied Super Pokémon and shocked the pre-evolved Slowpoke.

All of Team Rocket's Pokémon seemed to be winning- except for Fire Kat of course.

Chapter Fourteen: The Getaway

"Heh ha!" laughed Kelly. "Your Pokémon are through!" The trio of Rocket members hopped backwards back into their Fearow jet, and it hovered up into the air.

"Now it's time to capture your Pokémon!" Suddenly, three hand-like grabbers shot out of the jet and grabbed the injured Soslow, Pichu, and Litatra. Nick gave an evilly laugh and continued. "And now for the _real_ reason we're here!" Suddenly, a giant claw-like grabber shot down and grabbed Thundeer.

"Huh!" cried Agua in horror.

"They can't steal Thundeer," growled Dee. "Not if I can help it! Go-"

"Muchuru, light screen bubble!" ordered Kelly.

Suddenly, the pre-evolved Jynx used its psychic powers to create a giant light screen bubble, trapping Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, and Mewie in it.

Fire Kat began hopping up and down from the ground. "You guys can't just ditch me!" Fire Kat sunk its claws into Thundeer's cage, and the cat Super Pokémon was hit with all the electricity that had been built up in Thundeer's cage.

Muchuru, Bubbi, and Elekid quickly grabbed Fire Kat's tail and pulled themselves up onto Thundeer's cage.

"It's time to steal the show!" said Team Rocket all at once. The Fearow jet began to fly away towards Scarlet City.

"Hold it loser!" Suddenly, from behind two trees emerged:

The two girls flinched. "It's just Jeff and Miles."

"Damn, you two are some ungrateful little bi-" began Miles.

"Ahem," said Agua, "it's only a PG, rating. And with all your 'damns' throughout the episodes we might as well-"

"We don't have time for this," replied Dee. "Miles, Jeff, you have to stop Team Rocket's Fearow jet!"

"Right," said Jeff. "Arbok!"

"You heard what the man said," said Miles, "right! Charizard, go!"

From the two Poké Balls emerged the flaming dragon-like Pokémon and the poisonous snake Pokémon.

"Poison sting," said Jeff.

"Charizard, take flight and slowly ease down Thundeer's cage!" ordered Miles.

Jeff's Arbok nodded and shot tons of poisonous needles at the bar that connected Thundeer's cage with the Fearow jet.

"Golomoth," said Jeff, hurling a Super Ball up into the air. "Razor wind."

As Golomoth emerged from its Super Ball, it began to rapidly flap its wings and eventually, the steel "arm" that was holding Thundeer broke.

As this happened, Miles' Charizard swiftly took flight and grabbed what was left of the steel bar and slowly eased Thundeer down.

"Don't just sit there attack!" shouted Team Rocket.

Muchuru shot its aurora beam at Charizard, while Elekid shot its thundershock attacks at it, and Bubbi used ember to try to slow it down.

"Pidgeot!" Miles hurled a Poké Ball up into the air and out of the ball emerged the fully evolved Pidgey. "Blow them away with your whirlwind attack!"

"Pidgeot to!" growled Miles' Pidgeot, as it flew up towards the cage. It began rapidly flapping its wings creating a whirlwind and the three baby Pokémon were blown away!"

"Can't blow me away!" Fire Kat, who was still clawed to the side of the cage, shot its raging fire attack at Pidgeot and it fell to the ground. Then Fire Kat hopped to the top of the cage and them climbed on Charizard's back.

"Get us out of here, and we can help!" shouted the girls.

"Muk," said Jeff, hurling a Poké Ball towards the light screen bubble, "strength."

As the giant blob of sludge emerged from its ball, it quickly wrapped itself around the light screen bubble until it shattered to pieces.

"My Pokémon will be Lugia, Planto!" said Dee.

"Waver, we'll need you!" said Agua.

As Planto shot out of its ball, it quickly flew up towards Team Rocket's Fearow jet. It used its razor leaf attack and sliced through the "arms" that held Soslow, Litatra, and Pichu. They started to fall to the ground, but Planto swooped down and caught them.

Lugia took careful aim and shot its water cannon attack across Charizard's back and sent Fire Kat blasting off again.

But the attack ended up tickling Charizard and it released Thundeer's cage. So, swiftly, Waver created a giant whirlpool attack and slowly placed Thundeer on the ground.

"Hyper beam," said Jeff.

Jeff's Muk inhaled converting psychical energy into a focused beam. Muk shot the hyper beam at the Fearow jet and sent it flying upward.

"Blasting off again!" cried Team Rocket.

Chapter Fifteen: Jay versus Blake

After battling the remaining trainers, it was down to just two competitors: Jay Barial and Blake Oak.

"Well, I'm surprised you got this far," said Blake. "I figured your wimpy bug Super Pokémon would have bailed out. But I can see you're strong."

"Stronger than you!" shouted Jay.

"_Tra_!" agreed Jay's Ultra.

"Pi," replied Pi-Puff. "Pi puff-puff pi!" Then Pi-Puffy concluded with a raspberry.

Jay scrunched up his nose and replied, "Cute."

Then, Dee's little brother emerged from the sidelines. "This is the final round, in the bug tournament. The winner of this round will win the might Thundeer, and the second place winner will bring home an Electabuzz. Same rules apply from before. Let this match begin!"

"I choose you!" The Meager Village trainers hurled their starting Super Balls down to the ground and revealed their arachnid-type Super Pokémon.

"Spi da!" growled Spida.

"Dox!" growled Scorpidox.

Jay moaned. "No, Blake has a Scorpidox."

"All right Scorpidox, fury attack now!" ordered Blake.

Jay sighed. "Spida, dodge with your agility attack!"

The scorpion-like Super Pokémon jumped in front of Spida, and tried to hit it with its giant stinger. But, Jay's speedy smaller Super Pokémon was able to manage the attack.

"Counter," said Jay.

"Your first mistake," replied Blake.

As Scorpidox swung its tail forward again towards Spida, the spider dodged out of the way and attempted to grab the tail. But Scorpidox swung its tail back, hurling Spida behind him.

"Hey moron!" shouted Jay's Pokédex from his pocket. "A Scorpidox's tail is its most powerful part of its body! Only other Scorpidox or Spika are able to hold it down!"

"While distracted," said Blake, "attack it with you fury swipes!"

As Spida tried to pull itself up, the angry-looking Scorpidox jumped up above the spider Super Pokémon and began scratching away.

"Horn attack!" shouted Jay.

As Scorpidox furiously scratched away, Spida rammed its stinger into Scorpidox's belly, knocking the wind out of it. This gave Spida enough time to slip away and slightly recover from the attack.

"Scorpidox, pin missile, _fire_!" shouted Blake.

But, Scorpidox was still shocked from the blow that it had received from Spida.

"Arachnid drain!" ordered Jay.

Spida quickly ran at Scorpidox and jumped on its back. Spida sunk its little fangs into its back and began to drain away Scorpidox's energy. It was then that Scorpidox came out of its "trance."

"Scorpidox," shouted Blake, "use your special attack! Arachnid sting!"

The stinger from its tail shot down and stuck right into Spida.

"No!" cried Jay. "Bite attack!"

Spida was too shocked by the fact that Scorpidox's stinger was jabbed into its side. It was too afraid to move.

"Swing it around," said Blake.

Scorpidox began swinging its tail around and about, trying to get Spida off of it and also trying to confuse Barial's Super Pokémon.

Eventually, Spida ended up flying off of Scorpidox and landed on the ground.

"Take down attack," said Blake.

"Spida, evade with your agility," said Jay.

Spida was still too shocked to move, and couldn't do a thing. Scorpidox ended up bashing right into it and sent Spida flying back.

"No, Spida!" cried Jay. "Scorpidox are suppose to be your mortal enemy or rival, right! So, show this Scorpidox you can't toss it around!"

Blake chuckled. "Spida can't even get up. I'd just recall it if I were you. Your Stung is stronger, and actually could knock out Scorpidox. But Spida . . ."

"Da!" Spida growled angrily and sunk its eight legs into the ground. It slowly began to lift itself up, but Scorpidox tackled it and it fell backward. But that didn't stop Spida. It slowly sunk its claws into the ground and rose up.

"Scorpidox, finish it off with your arachnid sting!" said Blake.

"You can do it Spida!" shouted Jay.

"Spi," agreed Spida. It suddenly began to glow and grow. Its claws grew longer and its stingers grew larger. Its whole body grew a larger coating of armor and it gave a deep and loud roar. "Ka!"

Chapter Sixteen: It Isn't Over Yet . . .

"Spika!" growled the fully evolved Spida.

"Spika," said Jay's Pokédex as he pulled it out from his pocket, "a spider Super Pokémon. At its final stage, a deadly cross between Caterpie, Paras, and Weedle creates the deadliest Super Pokémon on Arachnid Island. Breed there, the first Spika was the reason of the Island's naming. Some addition information is that Spika are able to overthrow any of the other arachnid type Super Pokémon, and it's special attack is the hyper sting."

"Arachnid sting," said Blake.

"Harden attack," said Jay.

Scorpidox jumped into the air and tried to sink its tail stinger right into Spika's back. But, Spika had hardened and the only thing that happened was Scorpidox's back stinger cracked.

"No!" cried Blake.

"While it's distracted," said Jay, mimicking what Blake had said. "Now, use your hyper sting attack now!"

"Ka!" Spika nodded and jumped up into the sky. Aiming right for Scorpidox's back, Spika landed on the other arachnid Super Pokémon's back. Its eight claw/feet sunk into Scorpidox's back.

"Scorp pi!" cried Scorpidox. "Dox." It gave one last grunt and passed out.

Spika jumped off of Scorpidox and landed in front of Jay. "Spi ka a pi."

"Scorpidox is out of the match," said Derek. "Spika is the winner."

"Scorpidox, return," said Blake, recalling his Super Pokémon back into its ball. "Your Spika won't be able to handle this! Hassamu, I choose you!" Blake hurled the Poké Ball down to the ground and revealed a fully evolved Scyther.

"Spika, show him who's boss," said Jay. "Poison sting attack now!"

Blake shrugged. "Try your best."

Spika lunged at Blake's Hassamu, but the red steel type Scyther just stood there. When Spika's front stinger collided into Hassamu it cracked when it hit its coated body.

"Hey, smart guy," shouted Jay's Pokédex, "if you didn't know already, steel-type Pokémon aren't affected by poison attacks- which is what both Spika and Stung part are."

"Spika, take a rest," said Jay. "Return!" Jay held out Spika's Super Ball and recalled it back into it. Jay selected his second Super Ball and hurled it up into the sky. "Stung, I choose you!"

"_Stung_," buzzed the Beedrill/Butterfree mix as it merged from its Super Ball.

"Stung, fury attack now!" said Jay.

Blake shrugged. "While that Stung realizes how tough you really are, use your focus energy attack!"

"Stung-stung-stung-stung-stung," buzzed Stung, as it tried attacking Hassamu with its twin stingers. But it just didn't seem to be affecting the evolved Scyther.

"Slash it down!" ordered Blake.

"Show it your agility attack!" said Jay.

As Hassamu tried slashing Jay's bee/butterfly, but it was too fast. It quickly shot out of the way of Hassamu's attack.

Chapter Seventeen: Stung versus Hassamu

"Your Stung's quick," replied Blake, "but not as quick as Hassamu! Agility-slash attack!"

"Stung, take flight!" ordered Jay.

Stung nodded and quickly jumped backwards taking flight up into the air. But, Hassamu used its speed and quickly slashed by Jay's Stung.

Jay shook his head sadly. "You'll never be able to beat this! Stung, supersonic attack!"

"Clean cut," ordered Blake.

Stung tried shooting its high-pitched supersonic attack at Hassamu, but its began trying to slash it again, so Jay's Super Pokémon quickly flew up.

"Psybeam," said Jay.

"Iron claw," said Blake.

Stung stopped flying upward and shot a beam of psychic energy at Stung. Assuming that Hassamu was a bug/flying/steel type, Blake figured the psybeam wouldn't harm it. But . . .

"Am mu," moaned Hassamu, going into a confused daze.

"What!" Blake quickly pulled out his Pokédex and he shouted, "What's wrong!"

"Hassamu isn't as weak against psychic attacks," said Blake's Pokédex, "since it is only flying/steel type."

Blake snorted. "Take advantage of Hassamu as much as you want. _You_ won't be able to defeat it."

Jay glared angrily at Blake. "I'll beat your stupid Hassamu! Just as I'll beat you when we get to the Pokémon League! Stung, fury attack now!"

"_Stung_!" buzzed Jay's Super Pokémon, as it furious tried to attack Blake's Pokémon, but it was too confused to do anything. It just ended up whacking it away.

"Twin needle attack!" ordered Jay.

Stung dodged and lunged forward towards Hassamu, with its twin stingers in front of it. But, when it bashed into Hassamu, the attack wasn't that affective.

"Focus energy!" ordered Jay.

Suddenly, Hassamu finally came out of its daze.

"See, I knew Jay couldn't take advantage of this moment," said Blake. "Iron claw!"

Hassamu nodded and lunged up at the focusing Stung and attempted to clamp it with its claw, but the Stung dodged out of the way.

"Stun spore!" ordered Jay.

"Sword dance," ordered Blake.

As Stung spread its spores on Hassamu, it began to spin around in a circle, performing its sword dance attack and spreading the spores away.

"Face it, it's over Barial," said Blake.

Jay quickly pulled out his Pokédex and cried, "What's Stung's special attack!"

"Agility slash attack!" ordered Blake.

"Stung's special is super sting," said Pokédex. "But if it hasn't used it yet it probably doesn't know-"

"Counter with your super sting attack!" ordered Jay.

Hassamu came darting towards Jay's Stung, preparing to slash it when Jay's Stung used agility to dodge out of the way and ended up behind the Hassamu. Stung's three stingers began to glow and its hit Hassamu with all three stingers.

"Hass!" cried Hassamu in pain, as a loud crack filled the battlefield.

"Hassamu!" cried Blake.

"The combo of the focus energy most have been enough to crack a part of Hassamu!" said Jay. "Whirlwind attack!"

"Clean cut now!" ordered Blake.

Hassamu tried to get close to Stung, but its wings began to beat so hard that it sent Hassamu flying backwards.

"Burn powder!" ordered Jay. "Send it in the whirlwind!"

Stung released the orange-colored powder into the whirlwind and it headed straight towards Hassamu. As it hit the steel-type Pokémon, its skin began to bubble as the metal coating started melting.

"Mu! Mu! Mu!" cried Hassamu, running around and around in a circle, until it fainted.

"Due to the burn powder attack," said Derek, "Hassamu is out of the match! Blake Oak is out of Pokémon, and Jay Barial is the winner of this tournament!"

Chapter Eighteen: It Isn't Over Yet

Jay, Ultra, and Derek happily over to the others. Ultram and Pikachu seemed depress and were slumped against a tree. Agua and Dee seemed to be asleep, even Miles was trying to talk to them. Jeff was off picking a flower- No one knows why. Soslow, Pichu, Litatra, Mewie, and Fire Orb were all sleeping contentfully over under some shade.

"Did I miss anything?" asked Jay curiously.

"You missed my defeat," replied Ultram.

Dee yawned, as she rubbed her eyes. "Team Rocket tried stealing Thundeer, but Miles and Jeff helped us save it."

Jay shrugged. "So, nothing then, huh?"

The four trainers all flinched (Jeff wasn't there cause he was still picking flowers).

"So, where's Thundeer?" asked Jay. "My new Super Pokémon."

"Yeah, yeah, we're real glad you won," replied Ultram. Then, Ultram muttered on his breath, "Boasting here, vanity there, and some stupidity add in."

Jay rolled his eyes. "So, where is Thundeer?"

"He's in the Forest Gym," answered Agua. "We thought it'd be safer in there."

So, everyone got up and headed into the Forest Gym, where only Derek's Pidgeot, Talon, Winger, Sky High, Fearow, and Zapdos lay in a disable trance.

"Mewtwo's been here," replied Dee.

"And it appears some Dugtrio too," said Agua, pointing out several holes in the ground. "The Dugtrio must have let Thundeer loose, cause there are tracks leading out of the gym."

"But why set him free?" asked Ultram. "Why not just bring him to The Master."

"Maybe they couldn't," suggested Derek and Miles.

"It's a trap," replied Jeff. "They're trying to lure someone who wants the Thundeer to them. That's why they let it go."

Jay, Ultram, Dee, Agua, and Derek and looked at Jeff in confusion and in awe.

"He summarizes the less important stuff, and takes time explaining the important stuff," explained Miles.

Jay, coming out of the awe, shook his head clearing it out. "Mewtwo's trying to get Thundeer away and catch me at once. We're not going to let that happen."

****

Only due to the face that this episode is really long, this will be concluded in the next episode. After dealing with Thundeer, Jay returns home and must prepare to depart with his friends. But, several weeks later, Agua returns when Jay is teaching a new training about getting mouse Pokémon under control- and realizes he must get Flamed under control to become a stronger trainer. Will Jay be able to help this young boy and his Sandshrew work together? Or, while during the teaching, will he accidentally help a foe? Find out in _Taming the Sandshrew_. 


	38. The Taming of the Sandshrew (38)

****

SUPER

POKéMON

Jay decides to help a kid with

his troubled starting Pokémon.

**__**

Episode XXXVIII

****

Taming the Sandshrew

Jay Barial

****

Chapter One: Thundeer

Jay and Dee swiftly called their trusty bird Super Pokémon and they took flight into the air in search of the loose Thundeer.

"Who would have thought that Thundeer would have been able to escape," murmured Dee on her Planto with Fire Orb by her side. "I guess you'll get to use that Mecha Ball now, to try to capture Thundeer, right?"

"Maybe," said Jay on Winger with Ultra by his side, "but for some reason I don't think we've have to resort to that."

As Winger and Planto continued flying around the Lost Forests in search of Thundeer, a blast of electricity came from ahead.

"Here's Thundeer," said Jay. "Winger, evasive agility! Fly in towards Thundeer!"

"You too, Planto!" ordered Dee.

The two Super Pokémon went at top speed, dodging the incoming shocks, and managed to come closer and closer towards Thundeer. Eventually, Thundeer stopped attempting to shock them, and stopped moving.

"All right Winger, fly down!" ordered Jay. "But don't attack Thundeer!"

The two Super Pokémon flew towards the ground, right in front of the giant electric beast, known as the all mighty Thundeer.

"Deer," it growled.

Jay held Ultra in his arms and climbed off Winger. "Thundeer! Do you remember me? It's Jay! From the Lost Forests." Jay slowly made his way towards Thundeer. "Don't you remember me."  
"Thund **deer**!" Thundeer released a deadly blast of electricity, but Ultra was quickly enough to teleport him and his trainer out of the way.

"This doesn't look!" shouted Dee, as she enlarged Planto's Super Ball. "Planto would be our best bet against the electric beast."

Jay shook his head quickly. "If I could tame Ultra, then Thundeer should be a snap." Jay slowly made his way towards Thundeer, and whenever it shot electricity at it, Ultra would be able to teleport the young trainer out of the way.

"Deer," growled the angry Thundeer. "Thund . . .** deer**!" This time, Thundeer shot two bolts of electricity at the trainer. So this, Ultra had to counter with its teleport attack, and then shot its ultra shocker attack at one of the bolts and caused an explosion- but didn't harm either Jay or Thundeer.

"See Thundeer," said Jay, "we don't want to hurt you!"

"Ultra tra ra!" shouted Ultra to Thundeer. "Ra ul ra tra ultra ra ult tra ra ul!"

Thundeer waved its antlers around and released another blast of electricity, but Ultra teleported him out of the way again.  
Dee sighed and replied, "Jay, this isn't going to work!"

Then, Thundeer charged at Jay, but Ultra leaped out of its arms and created a light screen to try to block the incoming Pokémon. But, Thundeer's antlers swung at Ultra, shattered the screen, and sent Ultra flying back against a tree.

"Ultra!" cried Jay as he turned towards his injured Ultra. Then, in shear terror, he slowly turned towards the giant electric beast, known as Thundeer. "I . . . I know you won't hurt me Thundeer. You have to trust me."

Thundeer gave another loud, booming roar and swung its antlers at Jay.

"Ult!" Before either Jay or Thundeer could react, Ultra leaped in front of Jay and Thundeer's antlers hit the Pokémon instead and it went flying. But as soon as Ultra touched Thundeer's antlers, Ultra released a powerful wave of electricity and paralyzed the rare Pokémon, forcing it to fall to the ground.

Chapter Two: Mewtwo's Move

"Ultra!" Jay rushed over to the small, injured, electric Pokémon, while Thundeer tried to recover from the attack. Jay picked up the small Pokémon in his arms and asked, "are you all right?"

Ultra opened his eyes and gave a little nod. "Tra _ra_!"

Thundeer waited a moment and then had feeling once again. It started to shake a little and it swung its antlers in the air. It was simply confused: Why would one who controls a Pokémon care so much about a Pokémon- a _spliced_ Pokémon even.

"This is taking _too_ long!" Suddenly, Jay shot a glanced upward towards the sky and a large shadow loomed over him. It was in the shape of a larger distorted Mew; it was none other than The Master's Mewtwo. "_You_ Barial are confusing The Master's new pet Thundeer."

"It's Thundeer's chose who it wants to go with!" shouted Jay to Mewtwo.

"Funny." Mewtwo held up its hand and created a dark ball of energy and hurled the blast of energy at Jay and Ultra, but the psychic Pokémon teleported the duo away.

Jay reappeared in front of Winger and placed Ultra on his Pokémon. "Don't think you can beat us Mewtwo! It's us against _you_!"

"Yeah," said Dee, as she enlarged Lugia's and Articuno's Poké Balls. "I bet my Pokémon would love to prove their worth against you."

Mewtwo shook his head sadly. "I came with a plan." Mewtwo twirled his hand and chuckled. "For you, my dear Dee, I have a simple trick. _Light screen_!"

Suddenly, there was a bright light surrounding Dee and when the light cleared away she was encased in a light screen bubble.

"Now, only your pathetic plant can 'prove its worth' against me," replied Mewtwo, "cause you seems to be caught in a small problem of your own." Mewtwo turned to Jay and chuckled. "And now for you! I shall call forth the ones who in fact _freed_ Thundeer. We hoped Thundeer would just dispense of you, thinking that you were just some annoying trainer. But, I guess Thundeer sees the same thing that The Master sees in you: Power. Dugtrio, attack!"

Before Jay could even react, tons of Dugtrio starting popping out of the ground, causing a giant earthquake attack. The attack critically harmed Thundeer, whereas Jay was swiftly picked up by Winger and went airborne.

Dee sighed and slammed her fist against the screen. "At least I'm not affected by the quake." The older girl glanced up into the air and shouted, "Planto, try to break through the screen!"

Jay started wiggling and squirming, trying to break free of Winger's grasp. "Let me _go_! I need to help Thundeer, Winger!"

Ultra shook his head and cried, "ultra ra ul ra!"

"He won't attack me!" shouted Jay and finally broke free of Winger's grasp and fell to the ground, but luckily grabbed a tree branch before falling down.

"Don't think a little tree will save you," replied Mewtwo with a chuckle.

The ground around the tree, which was already shaking, began shaking harder and harder and the tree began to start to tip over. But, instead of simply falling down, the tree began swaying back and forth and tossed Jay up into the air, and then the tree started falling down.

Chapter Three: The Change . . .

"**Deer**! Deer! **Deer**!" Thundeer, who was actually able to harm several of the Dugtrio (not all- very few in fact) with its powerful ultimate shocker, suddenly turned his attention towards the falling tree that held Jay in it. "Thund _deer_!"

"_Jay_!" cried Dee from her light screen bubble.

Winger swiftly dived down towards Jay, but Mewtwo teleported right in front of the flying Pokémon and it hit a thick light screen that was surrounding Mewtwo and was blocking Jay's Pokémon from reaching him.

Thundeer galloped towards the falling Jay and jumped into the air and released twin shocker attacks. One of the attacks blasted the falling tree, while the other attack hit Mewtwo off guard and forced it to the ground.

Winger tried to fly to catch Jay, but the flying Pokémon knew he'd be too late.

"To!" Planto's vines shot out and grasped Jay before he hit the ground. The grass/flying Super Pokémon tossed Jay onto Thundeer's back, allowing Jay to "protect" the Pokémon.

"Don't think . . . _ARG_!" Mewtwo slowly arose from the ground, still somewhat hurt after Thundeer's deadly shocker attack. "_Don't_ think that you can just beat me like that pathetic attack! Dugtrio, full fissure quakes!"

"_Attack_! Water wave attack! Enormous splash!" From back towards the direction of the gym appeared a Charizard and a Pidgeot. In the arms of the Charizard was the familiar girl with the blue hair, hurling two Super Balls down to the ground. Miles' two Pokémon were carrying himself, Jeff, Ultram, and Agua to their rescue.

Waver and Whirlpool both appeared from out of Agua's two Super Balls. Whirlpool enlarged and released a giant wave of water that splashed down onto the ground, washing up some of the Dugtrio.

Meanwhile, Waver hurled itself up into the air and splashed down onto the ground creating a giant tidal wave that washed over the other Dugtrio.

Charizard let go of Agua, and she bounced onto her water-sack Super Pokémon, Whirlpool. Soslow and Mewie swiftly followed after her. Charizard landed, letting off (loud-mouth) Miles, while Jeff and Ultram got off Pidgeot.

"Well, you're all here," replied Mewtwo darkly. "Oh yeah. Now I can get rid of you all at _once_!"

"It's just _you_, Mewtwo!" shouted Ultram, who was holding Pichu and Litatra in his arms and Pikachu at his side.

The psychic Pokémon shook his head sadly. "Oh my! You defeat me. Damn!" Mewtwo turned away and started floating up. "You idiots think that I didn't come with a back up plan! Come on out, _Charizard_!" Suddenly, from the surrounding trees, Charizard flew up into the air.

"Well, that _is_ pretty smart of Mewtwo," replied Dee. "Even though it is an idiot Pokémon working for The Master." Dee started to slam her fists against the invisible light screen bubble. "Could someone _please_ help me!"

"All Charizard, ignore those other Pokémon and aim for flames at Thundeer!" ordered Mewtwo.

Chapter Four: Fighting Back

Jeff turned to Miles. "_Dude_?"

Miles nodded with agreement. "Dude."

The two trainers selected their remaining balls and hurled them in front of Thundeer. Venomoth, Golomoth, Muk, Arbok, Yanyanma, and Beedrill appeared in front of Thundeer, and Charizard and Pidgeot followed.

"Whirlwind attack that flaming flames back, _now_!" ordered Miles.

"Block it. Toxic." That was of course, Jeff.

Miles' four Pokémon began rapidly flapping their wings and cause a giant whirlwind and some of the fire away.

Meanwhile, Jeff's Super Pokémon and three Pokémon used their poison attacks to surrounding Thundeer and the poison exploded, causing it get rid of some of the incoming fire in the outer explosion, not harming Thundeer.

This left only some incoming flames that Thundeer's electric attack took out and its powerful antlers were able to block.

"Planto, use your Boda leech seed attack, now!" ordered Dee.

Planto released a giant seed and it hit the screen and quickly sprouted. The vines wrapped around the light screen bubble until the vines cracked the screen and Dee was able to break through it.

"My turn! My Pokémon will be you, Articuno, Lugia!" Dee tossed two Poké Balls up into the air and revealed his legendary ice Pokémon and the rare Pokémon of the sea.

"We need you, Gyaronix!" Agua threw a Super Ball to the ground and out appeared her Gyarados/Onix mix.

"Electric Orb, Electabuzz, I summon you!" Ultram threw a Super Ball and a Poké Ball on the ground to reveal the electric Super Pokémon that Jay had given him and the electric Pokémon he had won at the Bug Tournament.

"Stop those Charizard! Articuno, ice beam attack! Lugia, hydro pumps!" shouted Dee.

"Gyaronix, knock them out of the sky! Rock slick attack, now!" ordered Agua.

"Electric Orb, charge up for your ultimate shocker!" ordered Ultram. "Electabuzz, thunderbolt 'em, _now_!"

As Dee's two Pokémon started knocking the Charizard out of the sky, Agua's Gyaronix slithered around from the ground below. When it finally found its target, Agua's Pokémon used its harden attack, and began sliding towards it. When the target had entered a clearing of trees, Gyaronix used its full force to hurl itself into the air and it swiftly knocked out the Pokémon.

Then, Ultram's two electric Pokémon darted over towards Thundeer and attacked any incoming Charizard. But, all five Pokémon knew they couldn't stand up against a whole army of Charizard!

"Thunder now! Thunder now! _Thunder_!" From the sky above appeared a bright yellow, electric, legendary Pokémon. It was Derek on his Zapdos. And Zapdos' high voltage was helping them out as it easily fried all the Charizard.

"All right, now I'm just seriously pissed off." Mewtwo appeared in front of Zapdos. "Get out of my way!" The psychic Pokémon used a psytoss attack and hurled Zapdos to the ground. Mewtwo turned to Thundeer and used its psychic powers to toss Jay off the deer's back.

Chapter Five: Thundeer's Decision

"Thundeer!" cried Jay as he hit the ground.

Mewtwo shrugged. "This is going to be easier than I imagined." Mewtwo created another ball of dark energy and was about to hurl it at Thundeer when some sort of attack hit Mewtwo right in the back. Mewtwo spun around and there was that same strange blue creature from before, and it was still hiding its identity.

But this time, the glowing, blue sphere began to glow even brighter until it appeared in its natural form. It looked incredible similar to Serebii, except it was blue and any parts of it that were plants were gone. In its small hands, the Pokémon held a small pike or a weapon of some sort.

"This would be Sere-Sea," said Jay's Pokédex, as he pulled it from his pocket. "It's a psychic-water Super Pokémon. Created recently, Sere-Sea was an altered form of Serebii using some technology from the Aquatic Gem to cloned Serebii. Sere-Sea is ten times more powerful than Serebii, except with powerful psychic and water attacks. In addition, its special attack is its psychic water beam, which is powered by the rod in its hands."

Mewtwo snorted. "Funny. A little Super Pokémon couldn't be me_w_!" Mewtwo hurled a ball of dark energy towards Sere-Sea, but the Pokémon swiftly disappeared and reappeared behind the Mew-clone. Sere-Sea swiftly attacked Mewtwo with a series of strikes from its rod and used its agility to dodge any incoming attacks from Mewtwo.

"_Chu_!" growled Pikachu from the ground. The small electric mouse Pokémon charged up and shot thunder attacks at Mewtwo.

"Tra!" agreed Ultra. He hopped off Winger and starting shooting ultra shocker attacks at Mewtwo.

Lugia and Planto nodded and took to the air and used powerful attacks to try to stop Mewtwo.

Mewtwo chuckled, as his light screen protected him from any of the new incoming attacks. "So sad."

"Thundeer," said Jay slowly, "the only way to break through Mewtwo's light screen bubble is if you use your ultimate shocker attack." Jay sighed. "I believe in you, and I know you can do."

"Deer," said Thundeer with an agreeing nod.

"All right," said Jay. "Ultra, use your ultra shocker! Thundeer, ultimate shocker!"

"Lugia, air beam attack now!" ordered Dee. "Planto, vine grip attack _now_! Fire Orb, raging fire!"

"Thunder, now!" shouted Ultram and Derek.

Agua glanced around and shrugged. "Sere-Sea! If you use your psychic water beam attack, you can break through the screen."

Sere-Sea glanced down at Agua and nodded. "Sea. Ser ra!" Sere-Sea held out its rod and it began to glow. It released a beam of water/psychic energy and it hit Mewtwo's shield.

Pikachu and Ultra joined together and released their powerful shock attacks, along with Fire Orb who released a streaming blast of fire, but they weren't breaking through.

Then, the three mighty, flying, Pokémon headed straight towards Mewtwo. Planto's vines wrapped around the screen and tried to crush it, while Lugia shot a stream of powerful air energy, and Zapdos flew over Mewtwo and released a powerful blast of electricity. All this wasn't break through the screen.

Thundeer charged up and released its powerful ultimate shocker attack. The seemed to charge up the other attacks and suddenly . . .

"ARG!" The screen shattered and all of the attacks hit Mewtwo. All the attacks seemed to because a unique surge of energy that was terribly harming the Pokémon. But, Mewtwo's teleport attack made it possible for the psychic Pokémon to escape from any more harm. Mewtwo gave another loud roar and teleported off, taking with him all the Charizard and Dugtrio.

Chapter Six: Close Friends' Goodbyes!

The sun was setting on that day. The Master turned around and slammed its fist into the wall, cracking it. But suddenly, The Master's fist released ice and it covered the wall.

"What are you doing?' asked Mewtwo slowly.

The Master, whose eyes were brightly glowing red, turned to Mewtwo and growled, "what do you _think_ I am doing! I'm sealing off the cave!"

Mewtwo looked at The Master in confusion as it continued freezing the walls of the cave. "Why would you want to do that?"

The Master, who was seriously enraged at Mewtwo, shouted in angry, "why do you _think_! They have both Thundeer and Sere-Sea! Possibly their new strongest Pokémon!" The Master then made his way towards Mewtwo. "And, there's a reason all this happened! And it is because of . . . _you_!" The Master slammed Mewtwo against the cave, and started to crack the newly frosted ice. "They're learning how to use their powers to destroy me! So now, Mew, Haunter, and Psycho will have some company!" The Master opened the portal. "_You_ need some training!" The Master used its psychic powers to lift up Mewtwo.

"No-no!" cried Mewtwo. "What will you do now! You have no protection!"

The Master continued freezing the cave. "Jay won't disturb us, since he doesn't know our location." The Master turned to Mewtwo and smirked, just as The Master and Teria's experiment, who was hidden away in a cloak, walked up to The Master. "Besides, he is all the protection I'll be needing."

The Experiment lifted his mouth up just enough to let his mouth show. It began to shimmer with a psychic aurora and an array of psychic energy went flying towards Mewtwo, pushing him all the way into the portal.

****

Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultram, along with Pikachu, Pichu, Soslow, Fire Orb, Mewie, Litatra, and Ultra, all stood at the exit of Meager Village. Along with them stood Derek, Miles, and Jeff, along with Thundeer and Sere-Sea, who was on Thundeer's back.

"Well, Thundeer," said Jay, "thanks for helping us stop Mewtwo- again. You don't know _how_ annoying he's beginning to get."

"You too, Sere-Sea," said Agua, "and all the times you've helped us before."

"Sea," replied Sere-Sea.

"Deer," said Thundeer.

Ultra, Pikachu, and Fire Orb walked over two powerful Pokémon. They all started going off, talking to the two other Super Pokémon.

"Are you really going to let Thundeer go?" asked Ultram.

Jay shrugged. "It's up to Thundeer." He glanced back at his three gym leader friends, Dee, Agua, and Ultram. "Soon, you three will leave, just as Jeff and Miles must depart somewhere-"

"Where there are babes," interrupted Miles.

"And Derek most return to his gym," Jay started again.

"Where there are babes," repeated Miles.

"Okay, shut _up_," said Jay harshly. "It's suppose to be a sentimental moment." Jay thought about what to say next. "Okay, now I've lost my train of thought!" Jay turned to Thundeer. "Anyway Thundeer, if you want to join up with me, it's up to you."

Thundeer nodded eagerly.

"Sea," said Sere-Sea sadly.

"Sere-Sea," said Agua, "if you don't want to remain alone, I'd be able to train you. I train water Pokémon . . . _Or_, I don't even need to train you! You could just be someone to, you know, hang around with."

"Sea!" Sere-Sea hovered in front of Agua and landed on her shoulder. "Sere!"

The two trainers smirked happily.

"Well Dee," said Derek, "I got to return to the gym. Come back soon, all right?"

Dee nodded. "Of course. Besides, I'm eager to battle against your Zapdos. Wonder if my Articuno could be it?"

Derek smiled. "Probably. It's been with you since it was an Artic." Derek turned around and hurled a Poké Ball into the sky, revealing Zapdos. "It still needs training though." Zapdos landed on the ground and Derek climbed aboard and took off. "Bye sis!"

And finally, the group turned to Miles and Jeff. "Ah, let me guess, a good bye kiss?"

Jay and Ultram immediately stepped back.

"Uh," said Dee and Agua slowly.

"We saved you from that Mewtwo," said Miles. "We are entitled to something, right? Hug, kiss, _something_!"

Dee and Agua glanced at each other and chuckled. Dee stepped forward. "If we ever meet again, we'll kiss you. In the meantime." The two girls held out their hands.

The two guys shrugged and shook 'em. Miles and Jeff headed down the road back into the Lost Forests.

Ultram sighed. "Well, now that that's over, let's head back home."

"Yeah." Jay held up his newly received Meager Badge. "I'm only several steps away from the league."

By the end of the next week, Dee, Agua, Ultram, Pikachu, Pichu, Soslow, and Fire Orb departed to Scarlet City so they could earn all their badges from the mini-games in the Pokémon League . . .

Chapter Seven: Jay versus Melissa

__

About a month later . . .

"Ultimate, return!" Melissa recalled her fully evolved Ultra into its ball and swiftly selected a new ball.

Both Jay and Melissa were training for the Pokémon League games. Melissa was testing out her Pokémon against Jay's powerful Thundeer. She was using her "main team," which so far contained Ultimate, Tentablast, Alakazam, Hitmonlee, Pidgeot, and Bakufuun. Only two more left.

"Attack, Meganium!" Melissa threw a Poké Ball, and revealed a fully evolved Chikorita.

"Meg ga!" growled Meganium appeared from its ball.

"**Deer**," growled Thundeer deeply. "Thund deer."

"Meganium, body slam!" ordered Melissa.

Jay chuckled. "Not going to beat Thundeer's horn attack!"

Meganium tried jumped into the air and body slamming Thundeer, but Jay's Super Pokémon rammed its antlers at the plant Pokémon and it flew backwards.

"Beat it with your razor leaf attack, now," said Melissa.

"Deaden the leafs, thunderwave!" shouted Jay.

A small shock of static electricity was released from Thundeer's antlers and hit the leafs. The shock deadened the movement of the leafs- paralyzing them basically- and they fell to the ground.

"Body slam!" ordered Melissa.

"Thundeer, create a thunder shield," said Jay.

Thundeer began to glow and a sphere of electricity surrounded Jay's newest Super Pokémon. Meganium leaped at Thundeer, but ended up hitting the shield. The shock electrocuted the plant Pokémon and it fell to the ground.

"Meganium, get up!" cried Melissa. "Then clear the skies!"

"Thundeer, focus energy attack," said Jay.

While Meganium pulled itself together, the fully evolved Chikorita's antennas began to glow and shot a beam of light up into the sky that completely cleared the sky of any clouds and the bright sun poured down on them. Thundeer began to focus the electrical energy surrounding the Super Pokémon into its antlers and it began to glow with an electrical aurora.

"Solar beam!"

"Thunder!"

Meganium shot a beam of solar energy at Thundeer, but the electrical deer's thunder attack showed the solar beam and caused an explosion. But, not only did it cause an explosion, but the rest of the electricity went passed the beam and shocked Meganium, knocking it out.

"Return Meganium," said Melissa, as she withdrew and drew out a Poké Ball. "Go, Venusaur!"

"_Saur_!" growled the giant plant Pokémon as it emerged from its Poké Ball.

"Before it can recover, solar beam it!" ordered Melissa.

Jay shrugged. "No electric attack! Light screen, _now_!"

Instead of risking losing electricity or failing the attack, Thundeer closed its eyes and created the mystical invisible wall. The beam of solar energy hit Thundeer's light screen and it keep on pushing and pushing against the screen until . . .

"Take down attack, now!" ordered Melissa.

"Shocker attack!" shouted Jay.

"Deer!" Thundeer waved its antlers around, but they didn't respond. There wasn't a strong enough electrical charge for the thunder-deer to use its shocker attack.

In the end, Venusaur shattered the light screen with its take down attack and caught Thundeer of guard.

"Wrap attack!" ordered Melissa.

"Drive it away with your horn attack!" shouted Jay.

But Thundeer wasn't fast enough. Still shocked by its failure, Thundeer didn't react quick enough and missed Venusaur's incoming vines. The vines wrapped around the electric Pokémon and began squeezing it.

"Grrr," growled Jay. "Try a thunderwave!"

Thundeer gave off a strange electrical aurora and the static went straight through Venusaur's vines and paralyzed the Pokémon, freeing Thundeer.

"Horn attack," said Jay.

Thundeer rammed straight into Venusaur's side and stuck its horns into the plant Pokémon.

"Thunder!" ordered Jay.

From its horns, Thundeer released a deadly blast of electricity into the plant Pokémon, badly harming Venusaur.

Chapter Eight: A Small Favor

"Venusaur return!"

"Thundeer return!"

The two trainers from Meager Village recalled their giant, four-legged Pokémon back into their balls and walked over to each other.

"Nice battle," said Melissa. "Your new Thundeer's strong." Melissa stuck out her hand.

Jay nodded. "Your Pokémon are strong. They should do well in your battle in the League Games." Jay grasped her hand and they shook. "Shame about us losing the seven-way battles though."

Melissa wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, that sucked." The young girl glanced at her watch and sighed. "Let's head over to Oak's lab. I need to heal up my Pokémon and get over to the Lost Forests in three hours to meet Wesley and April."

****

With Litatra and Mewie at home, Jay only needed to watch after Ultra and Fire Orb, which had been given to him when Dee had departed, as he and Melissa headed over to Professor Oak Jr.'s lab.

After a while of waiting, Oak emerged from the back of his lab holding five balls for Jay and eight balls for Melissa.

"Everyone fully healed professor?" asked Melissa curiously.

"Everyone," said Oak, "except there was a small problem with Thundeer."

Jay's head shot up in horror. "What is it!" He grabbed Professor Oak Jr. shoulders and cried, "what's wrong with me _Thundeer_!"

"Orb fire or," murmured Fire Orb.

"I am not overreacting!" shouted Jay angrily.

"Emotional," murmured Oak. "Actually, it appears the medicine that I normally heal Pokémon with isn't working for Thundeer." Oak pulled up Thundeer's chart. "But from the time it got here to now, its health has increased. You have to let your Thundeer rest and self-heal itself."

Jay nodded. "So, I don't want to get Thundeer too banged up in the League Games. If I do, I probably have to let it heal for a day or two, huh?"

Professor Oak nodded. "Also, I have a favor to ask of you Jay."

Melissa turned to the door. "I'd love to help out with favors, but I have to go meet Wesley and April in the Lost Forests. We're doing some training then heading up to the Pokémon League soon."

"Bye Melissa," said Jay, as she departed. He turned to Oak and asked, "what's the favor you want me to do?"

"Well, over in Scarlet City," said Professor Oak, "a much of new trainers were going to get a talk about training their starting Pokémon. I was also going to suggest that if they were having problems with their Pokémon, I'd talk about a good way to get them to understand each other. But . . ." Professor Oak Jr. pulled out a chart with Thundeer's picture on it. "This new information on Thundeer's _so_ interesting and important, that I can't make it."

"So," asked Jay.

"Tra ra-ra ultra ul!" growled Ultra. "Ul-ult!"

"Fi fire orb-orb!" growled Fire Orb. "Fire Orb!"

"First, I am no so slow!" growled Jay back at his Pokémon. "I knew he was building up to ask me to take his place! I'm not stupid."

"Orb fire orb," replied Fire Orb.

"Tra," agreed Ultra.

"Thanks, I'm not that stupid," said Jay translating what Fire Orb had been saying.

"Could you take my place?" asked Professor Oak Jr. "Besides, your Ultra was troublesome when you left here. Young trainers would probably want to hear from a trainer closer to their age. Besides . . ." Oak waved his finger back and forth and shook his head. "Maybe you can learn a thing or two that'll help you be able to train Flamed."

Jay immediately flinched at the words "train Flamed."

Chapter Nine: Sabotage

Jay walked through the archway of Scarlet City. It was the same familiar archway that Jay and Agua had stepped through and suddenly their Pokémon disappeared. It was their first encounter with Gastly, who ended up being a member of The Master's plan.

"Memories," murmured Jay slowly, as he put down Ultra and picked up Litatra and Mewie. Fire Orb was hovering right by his side. "Don't you miss them Ultra?"

"Ul ra?" asked Ultra.

"_La_ tra!" explained Litatra.

"Mew!" said Mewie.

"**Orb**!" shouted Fire Orb.

"Yeah, Dee, Agua, and Ultram," answered Jay. "And I'm also talking about Pikachu, Soslow, and Pichu."

"Ra ul tra," replied Ultra. "Ult tra."

"Fire . . . _orb_!" said Fire Orb.

"Okay," said Jay. "Yeah, let's go."

****

After dropping off Litatra and Mewie at the Pokémon center, he continued walking through the large city of Scarlet. Jay eventually made his way to a small school in the center of the town and wandered in. As soon as he entered, twenty young kids, probably three or four years younger than Jay, all stood up and rushed towards him grabbing Jay's Ultra out of his arms. Fire Orb was too high up, out of reach of the little kids.

"An Ultra!" "How, his Ultra's cute!" "I wanna get another Pokémon!" "I want a Super Pokémon!" The kids all rushed Jay, put it wasn't until a girl, around Jay's age, hushed and calmed down the kids.

"Thanks," said Jay, as he picked his Ultra up. "I'm Jay Barial from Meager Village, I'm here for the talk."

"I'm Nancy," she replied, introducing herself. She glanced at his Fire Orb. "You train Orb?"

"Actually, this Fire Orb is special," said Jay. "It was given to me by Ash of the Elite Eight. It was trained by my close friend Dee, until she left and I was to prepare for the Pokémon League."

"Really?" Nancy smirked. "I train Orb and its evolutionary forms. Most trainers from here do." She slowly walked towards Jay with her arms behind her back. "All the kids and their new Pokémon are ready and eager to hear you and your Ultra talk."

Jay smiled. He glanced over towards the wall where most of the Pokémon were resting, chatting, or waiting. He say Oddish, Squirtle, Flame, Pikachu, Ratoran, Orb, and a wide range of other Pokémon including a Waninoko from the Johto continent. Also, he noticed a Sandshrew had separated itself and was curled up in a corner. "I'm ready to start the talk."

****

"Well, well, well," murmured Kelly, "Jay's _here_!"

Mike snorted. "And just after Teria got out of the hospital."

Team Rocket peered in through the sunroof at Jay talking to the younger trainers. Of course, as usual, Team Rocket was more interested in the Pokémon that the trainers had.

Kelly snorted. "Yeah right. 'Care and love your Pokémon and it'll obey you.' I've done everything and my Ratoqueen only _sometimes_ listens to me, and my Alakazam rarely listens too me."

"I think, it's getting kinda personal," said Nick.

"No it is _not_!" Kelly grabbed both boys by the ear and dragged them down to the ground below where Fire Kat was waiting. "We are going in there and stealing _all_ of those Pokémon!"

"That's what I've been saying," replied Fire Kat. The fire-type Super Pokémon snorted and pointed to the door. "Ready your Pokémon!"

****

"And so," said Jay, "it's because I showed Ultra I actually cared about it, not just wanting it to be a tool, that we were able to become friends."

The crowd of young trainers, along with Nancy, and clapped and cheered happily.

"Well, well, well!" shouted a voice from the doorway of the building. "How ironic! The one who caused the _AngelFire_ shipwreck because he couldn't control his Flamed, is giving a lecture to young kids about getting Pokémon under control." Jay's eyes shot towards the doorway and there was Kelly, accompanied by Mike, Nick, and Fire Kat behind her. "This should be fun."

Chapter Ten: The Return

"This is going to be _so_ much more simple," replied Kelly. "Since you know, your gym leader friends aren't here to help you anymore." She chuckled evilly and slowly walked towards the trainer. "So, that makes you and your Pokémon virtually _helpless_."

"Yeah right," replied Jay. He glanced down at Ultra and Fire Orb. "Ready?"

"Do it Nick!" ordered Kelly.

"Dugtrio, Rhyoking, attack!" Nick tossed a Super Ball to the ground and a Poké Ball to the ground, revealing to powerful ground-type Pokémon. "Order Ultra and Fire Orb to attack, and we'll crush it with ground moves. Including _fissure_! How will Ultra and Fire Orb handle that, _Jay_? Will he be able to save all the helpless Pokémon here?"

Jay stopped his two Super Pokémon, before they could attack.

"Mike, do your stuff," ordered Kelly.

"Everyone, come on out!" Mike tossed two Super Balls and a Poké Ball up into the air revealing Gaser, Smogger, and Gengar. "Smokescreen attack, _now_! Gengar, use your shadow ball on any escaping Pokémon or trainers!"

Gaser and Smogger covered the room with the poisonous gases, which gave Jay to perfect opportunity to clear it away.

"Winger, Stung, I choose you!" Jay threw two Super Balls up into the air and out popped his flying Pokémon. "Together, whirlwind attack!"

"_Stung_," buzzed Stung.

"Wing ger!" agreed Winger.

The two Super Pokémon swiftly began flapping their wings and started to clear away the smoke, but around Smogger, a thick shielding of smoke surrounded it. The smoke seem to be giving off a strange radiation, like it were glowing or something. Then, the smoke became thicker and thicker until it finally became one with Smogger and . . .

"It evolved!" said Mike. "Excellent timing! Smogger has finally evolved into Smoggie!" The poison-type trainer glanced down at Fire Kat and nodded. "Fire Kat, raging fire attack! Create a combo with Smoggie's oil attack, now!"

Smoggie shot a stream of oil towards both of Jay's flying Super Pokémon. Then, Fire Kat shot its raging fire attack and it quickly caught the oil on fire. The duel attacks hit Winger and Stung at full force and they quickly caught on fire and fell to the ground.

"No," murmured Jay. "Return now!" Jay quickly recalled his Pokémon and tried to grab Psyghost's Super Ball but- "I only have Ultra, Fire Orb, Thundeer, Winger, Stung, and Flamed's Super Balls! I should have switched Litatra's and Mewie's Super Balls."

"Nothing you can do now, _Barial_," replied Kelly. "Hand over your Super Pokémon, and we'll let your little trainer friends go."

"Yeah, right," muttered Jay. "You couldn't miss this chance to steal all of these Pokémon! Besides, your boss would fire you if you only took Ultra and Fire Orb when you could have taken all these others."

Team Rocket stood silently for a moment and sighed. "He has a point."

"_Shrew_!" Suddenly, from the ground below, the small Sandshrew popped up and rammed into both Gaser and Smoggie. The Sandshrew managed to use one of its stronger ground attacks and managed to badly harm both Pokémon.

"Gengar, shadow ball!" ordered Mike immediately.

"Gar!" Gengar created a ball of ghost-type energy and hurled it towards Sandshrew. The attack hit the Sandshrew and it hit the wall hard.

"Sandshrew!" A young boy rushed over to his mouse Pokémon, but the Sandshrew curled up in a ball, seeming to want try to ignore him. "Sandshrew . . ."

"Don't make another move," growled Mike, "or Gengar over there is going to use its shadow ball attack, and well, you can kinda piece together what'll happen."

"See, what _can_ you do without your gym leader friends," replied Kelly slowly. "Can't even take out us."

"Yeah, well at least I could probably train one of my Pokémon!" growled Jay. "And at least half of my Pokémon listen to me, unlike you!"

Kelly swiftly selected Alakazam's Poké Ball. "Bring it on!"

"No need for that," replied a voice from the door. "Disable attack! Water wave attack!"

Suddenly, a psychic Pokémon stopped Kelly dead in her tracks. It was the sign fa powerful disable attack.

Jay nodded. "Everyone, gather over here! Ultra, light screen now! Fire Orb, protect us with your fire wall!"

All the little kids gathered around Jay, and the psychic/electric mouse Super Pokémon guarded them by creating a light screen bubble. Then, fire circled around within the screen, creating a wall of fire inside of the light screen

Then, from the door, a giant Waver emerged and hovered above Team Rocket. It splashed down upon Team Rocket, taking out the gases and the rest of the Pokémon. Luckily, Ultra's light screen was strong enough to withstand the water wave attack with the backup of the fire wall attack.

"Soslow, finish them off, confusion attack, now!" ordered the familiar water trainer.

The small pre-evolved Slowpoke in her arms began to glow and so did Team Rocket. It used its psychic powers to hurl Team Rocket through the sunroof and send them blasting off again.

"Waver, return!" said Agua, recalling her Super Pokémon.

Chapter Eleven: The Sandshrew

"So Agua, how have you been?" asked Jay at the Scarlet City Pokémon Center.

"Good," replied Agua as she sat down. "I was heading back to Meager Village- just like I said I would." She held out the six badges. "Plus, I have the six qualifying badges for the mini-League games competition in the Pokémon League."

"Ultram still lagging behind?" asked Jay.

Agua chuckled. "Yup. He always wanted to stop back in Current City to pick up Ultra and Raichu at his gym." She shook her head. "He's still trying to get over the fact that _you_ have Thundeer."

Jay smirked. "How's the group coming along? You know, Sere-Sea . . . Soslow . . . Waver . . . _Gyarados_?"

Agua flinched at the sound of her Pokémon's name. "I tried battling with Gyarados one time, but it turned on my and I needed Gyaronix _and_ Sere-Sea to stop it."

Jay frowned. "Flamed's still raging too."

"_Rai_!" A Raichu popped out from behind the counter holding Litatra while a Kadabra appeared from the back with Mewie in its arms.

Jay bent down and picked up his Pokémon. "Thank you Raichu, Kadabra." He stood up and glanced towards the nurse. "Thank you for healing my Pokémon."

The nurse smiled. "I remember you. You were here during the disappearance crisis with the Pokémon! Right before Chris left Scarlet City."

Jay sighed and nodded. "Back when Dee was here." He turned to the door and started walking towards hit.

"_Slow_!" shouted Soslow.

"Yeah, don't forget about us!" Agua rushed over to Jay holding his three Pokémon.

As Agua rushed towards Jay . . .

**THUD! THUD! _THUD!_**

Jay, Agua, and a young boy had all intercepted and knocked into each other. The young accidentally dropped a Poké Ball in his hand and it started rolling out of the center.

"Hey!" The boy stood up and glared at Jay. "For a public speaker, you aren't very slick."

"Oh yeah," said Jay, as he slowly got up. "You're that Sandshrew-kid."

"Grrr!" The boy stamped angrily on Jay's foot. "And you just knocked it away!" The kid pointed back towards the rolling ball.

"Oh!" said Jay slowly.

Agua selected a Super Ball and tossed it up into the air. "I'll handle this! We need you, Sere-Sea!" From the Super Ball emerged the altered water-type version of Serebii.

"_Sea_!" growled Sere-Sea and it flew after the rolling Poké Ball.

Sere-Sea dived down at the Poké Ball, but it hit a rock and stopped. When the ball hit the rock a giant crack appeared on the red side of the ball. The ball began shacking and suddenly Sandshrew was released from the ball.

"Shrew," growled Sandshrew.

Jay, Agua, the boy, and their Pokémon started to appear from the Pokémon Center. So, Sandshrew decided the best thing to do was to escape. It used a defense curl attack and started to roll away.

"Sandshrew!" cried the boy sadly.

Jay glanced down at Ultra and nodded. "Ultra, use your agility attack to catch up with Sandshrew!"

"_Tra_!" Ultra began chasing after Sandshrew using its top speed. Ultra was only slowly able to catch up to Sandshrew.

Sandshrew noticed the incoming Ultra and somehow managed to reverse directions. The curled up Sandshrew bashed right into Ultra sending him flying backwards. This left Sandshrew to continue rolling down the hill.

"No, Sandshrew!" cried the boy when he saw his Pokémon continuing to roll down the hill.

"Fire Orb, try stopping it with your fire wall attack," ordered Jay.

Fire Orb managed to get ahead of the Sandshrew and it skidded across the ground in front of the shrew Pokémon. Wherever Fire Orb touched, fire struck, until a fire wall was in front of Sandshrew. But, this was a tough Sandshrew and it just rolled through the fire wall in its defense curl.

Agua moaned. "Sere-Sea, water gun!"

Making sure not to cause any harm, Sere-Sea shot its water gun attack and put out the fire wall attack.

Then, from out of no where . . . "Ultimate Orb, light screen!"

Then, the strangest and the most mysterious of the Orb evolution appeared. It created a giant invisible screen and stopped Sandshrew dead in its tracks. Ultimate Orb hovered back to its trainer only to reveal . . .

"Ultimate Orb, return!" ordered Nancy as she held out the Super Pokémon's Super Ball.

Chapter Twelve: The Problem with Sandshrew

Nancy glanced towards Jay and the others as they rushed towards the boy's little shrew Pokémon.

"Nancy!" The little boy rushed up and hugged the older girl. "Thank you for stopping Sandshrew, again."

"No problem little bro," replied Nancy as she gave the kid a hug. "You have to be more careful Sean." She glanced up at Jay and Agua. "Hello again."

"Hi," replied Jay and Agua, both out of breath.

Sandshrew slumped back down and grumbled, "Shrew."

"Sean's having trouble with his new Sandshrew," replied Nancy.

Jay, finally gaining his breath back, he asked, "Ultimate Orb, where did you get it?"

"Ultimate Orb was a gift from the gym leader of Scarlet City," replied Nancy. "The old gym leader anyway- Chris. After Chris left, the new gym leader took charge. But, he had to leave for awhile, so I was left in charge. I was a recommendation from Chris- he even gave me his prized Ultimate Orb." She glanced at Sean. "Sean's a new trainer, and he just got Sandshrew. Sadly, he's been having some trouble with it."

"Sounds like Jay," replied Agua. "He had trouble with Ultra until he battled Blake and Ultra discovered Jay truly cared for him."

Nancy nodded. "That makes sense." She turned to Jay. "Jay, could you please possibly challenge Sean's Sandshrew with your Litatra." Nancy smirked. "I'd really appreciate it."

Agua smirked and mouthed the words, "wink-wink. Nudge-nudge" and winking and nudging as she mouthed it.

"Orb-orb! Fire-fire!" agreed Fire Orb, saying what Agua had been mouthing.

Sean bent down towards Sandshrew. "Could you possibly battle a Litatra, Sandshrew? You'd have the type advantage and I'm sure you'd win."

Sandshrew glanced at Jay's Litatra, who was in Jay's arms. Litatra waved its little hand, but Sandshrew snarled and jumped up. "Shrew!"

"Sandshrew's ready!" said Sean happily.

"Battling may form a bound between you two," replied Agua.

"Yup, that's what I did," replied Jay. "I battled Blake Oak, my rival, and my Ultra eventually came to."

Sean brightened up. "Well that happen with me and Sandshrew?"

Agua shrugged. "We'll see."

"Litatra, I choose you!" Litatra hopped out of Jay's arms and walked over to Sandshrew. The small electric mouse walked over to the shrew and waved. Sandshrew jumped at the Litatra and scratched it across the face. "Tra!" it cried. Litatra started sparking up and tried shocking Sandshrew but . . .

"Ha!" said Sean happily. "I'm winning! Electric attacks are useless against ground Pokémon like Sandshrew! Sandshrew, fury swipes!"

"Litatra, teleport attack," ordered Jay.

Instead of fury swipes, Sandshrew curled up in a ball and bounced itself towards Litatra. But, Jay's Super Pokémon managed to teleport out of the way of the angry Sandshrew. Sandshrew continued trying to attack, but Jay's Super Pokémon was too quick with its psychic powers.

"Litatra, double team it now!" ordered Jay.

"Sandshrew, sand attack!" ordered the little Sean.

Sandshrew came out of its curled up position, and started twiddling his small fingers, while Litatra was using its powers to project three images of himself. Sandshrew just managed to ignore Litatra while it tired itself out.

"Litatra, confusion attack now!" ordered Jay.

Sean's eyes widened in horror. "Sandshrew, dig attack!"

Agua glared at Jay. "I thought you'd let him win so they'd become friends."

Jay shook his head. "It's a different lesson."

Instead of digging underground, Sandshrew charged at Litatra. But its psychic abilities sent Sandshrew flying backwards. Then, Litatra closed its eyes and focused, creating a beam of psychic energy and shooting it at Sandshrew.

"Sandshrew, no!" cried Sean.

Nancy and Agua looked in horror as the beam heading towards Sandshrew.

Chapter Thirteen: The Lesson

"Dig attack!" cried Sean in horror.

Sandshrew continued to ignore Sean, and the beam hit the shrew Pokémon. After the blast, Sandshrew collapsed on the ground.

Sean rushed over to Sandshrew. "Are you okay?"

"Shrew!" Sandshrew curled up into a ball, trying to ignore his trainer. "Shrew, sand shrew-shrew. Sa rew!"

"You think all I want you to battle?" Sean shook his head. "That's not true. I want you because we can grow close and together we can grow."

Nancy and Agua walked up to Jay and smirked. "See," he replied, "Sandshrew should come around now."

"Sand shrew?" asked the small mouse.

"Of course." Sean picked up his small mouse and whispered to it, "now if you still want to battle, that's fine. But if you don't, that's fine too."

"Tra!" growled an annoyed Litatra from the ground.

"Shrew," growled Sandshrew. It leaped out of its trainer's arms, and readied itself.

"Now if you listen to me Sandshrew," said Sean, "we can work together as a team to beat Jay and Litatra."

"Ready" asked Jay.

"Ready," answered Sean. "Sandshrew, tackle attack now!"

"Match its tackle with your tackle," ordered Jay.

The two mouse Pokémon lunged at each other with a full body tackle attack. Sandshrew's attack seemed more affective since it was a ground-type Pokémon. So Jay switched attacks.

"Litatra, take down now!" ordered Jay.

"Sandshrew, defense curl now," said Sean.

The ground-type mouse Pokémon curled up into a ball, and when Litatra hit Sandshrew it bounced off getting hit with its own attack.

"Sandshrew, scratch attack it now!" ordered Sean.

"Disable!" ordered Jay.

Litatra's psychic abilities stopped Sandshrew dead in its tracks. It was stuck in some sort of frozen trance.

"Focus energy," ordered Jay.

Sean smirked. "Sandshrew, break through the disable and dig!"

"Shrew . . ." Sandshrew closed its eyes and tried to break free of Litatra's psychic attack, but it wasn't working. Litatra seemed to be able to do both attacks at once.

"Dig!" shouted Sean. "Keep on trying!"

"Litatra, psywave attack!" ordered Jay.

Litatra closed its eyes and started focusing on its next attack. At this split second, the disable attack suddenly weakened and Sandshrew managed to break through it. Sandshrew dived underground just as Litatra shot its psywaves at Sean's Pokémon. Litatra searched and searched, but couldn't find Sandshrew until . . .

"Shrew!" Sandshrew popped out from the ground and sent Litatra flying up and hit the ground.

Jay bent down and picked up Litatra. "You okay?"

"La tra," mumbled Litatra and it curled up tiredly.

"Sandshrew!" Sean bent down and Sandshrew leaped into its arms. "You did it Sandshrew!"

"Its because it didn't believe you cared about it," replied Agua. "He thought all you wanted to do is make Sandshrew battle. So, when it was hurt during battle, it was able to see you truly cared about it when you came to its rescue."

"I wish I had more Pokémon . . ." Then Sean brightened up. "_Or_, I wish I could get a licenses to enter the Pokémon Leagues! I'd fight in the Orange Islands Pokémon League . . . the Pokémon League . . . Indigo Pokémon League . . . all of 'em!"

Jay smirked. "I'm heading back home, to Meager Village. Professor Oak Jr. lives there and I'm sure he'll be more than happy to sign you up for the leagues."

Nancy nodded and walked over to Jay. "I'm sure Sean would be more than happy to sign up. Thank you Jay."

Jay shrugged. "Yeah it was nothing!" He inhaled and exhaled. "All in a days work. No need for a thank you."

"No, but really, thank you." Nancy gave Jay a peck on the cheek. "Here's my thank you."

Jay's dark face started to show a hint of red and he fell to his knees with a silly grin on his face. "Your welcome . . .!"

Agua rolled her eyes and whispered to Jay, "almost makes you forget about Sasha."

Jay swiftly came to his senses and nodded. "All right! Agua, Sean, off to Meager!"

Chapter Fourteen: A Raging Time

Jay, Agua, Sean, Sandshrew, Fire Orb, Ultra, and the littler Pokémon all headed through the forest. Strangely enough, none of them had noticed Team Rocket following them the entire time.

"So, Jay knows how to gain control of Pokémon," murmured Kelly. "Through their trusts."

"Something Jay and Agua both still need to learn," muttered Nick.

Kelly glared at Nick and kicked him aside. Nick went falling out of the tree in the Lost Forests, which Team Rocket was hiding out in. "Some people just shouldn't talk."

Mike nodded in agreement. "So, if your Ratoqueen and Alakazam finally listen to you, then we'd be able to defeat Jay and the others."

"Um, hey down here!" shouted Nick. "Can't get up . . . back in pain . . . _ow_!"

Fire Kat and Mike glanced down at Nick and shook their heads. "You are _so_ annoying!"

Kelly glanced out towards Scarlet City. "And I have the perfect challenge . . . It'll be Ratoqueen and Alakazam versus Gyarados and Flamed."

****

"So, Agua," said Sean as they were walking through the Lost Forests, "did you ever have any enraged Super or regular Pokémon."

Agua cringed and flinched. "Only one."

"And when did you get it under control?" asked Sean.

Agua smirked. "Same time Jay got his Flamed under control."

This time Jay flinched in cringed. "Yeah, um, we both still have enraged Pokémon." Jay cleared his throat. "They're both dragon Pokémon and they're harder to understand . . . course it didn't occur to me to ask Lance after I challenged him."

"You both know, there's no difference," said Sean. "I mean with types. Sure, Ultra and Sandshrew started listening to us under the same circumstances, but Ultra, Sandshrew, Gyarados, Flamed, all the Pokémon, they just want the same thing."

As they continued walking, a thick cloud of smoke started filling the forest.

"What's wrong?" murmured Jay.

Sandshrew sniffed the air and snarled. "Sand _shrew_!"

"Tra!" whined Litatra and Ultra.

"Sandshrew smells trouble," growled Sean.

"Trouble?"

"Make that _triple_ trouble."

Suddenly, from the treetops above appeared two Team Rocket members and a Fire Kat.

"To pro-"

"Hey, where's Nick?" Agua and Jay glanced around.

"What do you mean, where's Nick?" growled Fire Kat.

"No one cares about Nick, he's the stupid sidekick guy," growled Kelly.

Agua cleared her throat. "He does have the best set of Pokémon though. Compared to Kelly's outta control Pokémon and Mike's . . . gaseous Pokémon."

Kelly jumped from the tree and landed on the ground. "Well, that's about to change! Jay and Agua, and challenge you to a tag match! Your two raging Pokémon against mine!" Kelly selected a Super Ball and a Poké Ball and hurled them to the ground. "Ratoqueen! Alakazam!"

Kelly's two fully evolved Pokémon appeared from the two balls and gave a mighty roar.

Jay nodded. "I accept your challenge!"

Agua stepped up to Jay and nodded. "Me too!"

"_Go_!" The two experienced trainers hurled the two balls in front of each other to reveal their fully evolved dragon Pokémon.

Chapter Fifteen: The Raging Battle!

"Flamed!" growled the Dragonite/Charizard mixture.

"Rah!" growled the enraged Gyarados.

But instead of attacking Kelly's Pokémon, the two dragon Pokémon turned to each other and stared the other down. Slowly, both Pokémon recognized one another from the _AngelFire_ shipwreck. So, they decided to finish what they started.

Flamed inhaled and released its raging fire attack, while Gyarados released its hydro pumps attack. Both moves took the other out. Hydro pumps put out the raging fire, and the raging fire evaporated the hydro pumps.

Then angered them even more that they forgot about their powerful elemental moves and just decided to duke it out. Power against power. Strength against strength. They tackled and scratched and bit each other until a giant cloud of dust they kicked blocked the trainer's view.

"I can't believe someone who helped me get my Sandshrew under control," said Sean, "owns such an out of control Flamed."

Jay flinched and shouted, "Flamed, attack Kelly's Pokémon!"

Flamed's head popped out of the dust cloud for an instant and it shot its ember attack at Jay, roasting his annoying training.

"Never mind," murmured a charred Jay.

Kelly approached Alakazam and Ratoqueen. "Get those dragons!"

Instead, both Kelly's Pokémon and Super Pokémon decided to lay down and dozed off, ignoring her orders.

Kelly sighed. "Well, I guess this could be worse." She glanced at the fighting Flamed and Gyarados. "At least my Pokémon aren't fighting each other."

Alakazam started snoring and sleeping and uncontrollably, it started to levitate one of its spoons. Alakazam then wrinkled his face and started inhaling. "Al . . . al . . . ka _zam_!" Alakazam sneezed, losing control of its spoon and it went flying towards Jay's Flamed. The psychic Pokémon's psychic powers were amazing; it had hit Flamed right in the center of the forehead.

"Flamed," growled an angry Flamed, as it flew out of the dust cloud. This left Gyarados attempting to fight what seemed to be his opponent, but ended up just being his tail. It wasn't until the serpent bit its tail that it realized Flamed had flown away.

Gyarados, angry that Flamed had flown away, took a deep breath, absorbing the surrounding energy and focusing it into a beam. Gyarados shot its hyper beam attack up at Flamed, but it easily dodged out of the way.

Flamed then took this moment to shoot its raging fire attack at Alakazam and Ratoqueen. But, since they were asleep, they were completely off guard. Flamed's fire swiftly lit them on fire and they went running around in pain.

"Alakazam! Ratoqueen!" Kelly rushed over to her two Pokémon with giant buckets of water. She swung then around and sprayed her two Pokémon, putting them out. "Are you two okay!"

"Zam," growled Alakazam angrily.

"Rat to!" growled Ratoqueen.

"Why are you mad at me?" asked Kelly sadly.

Jay frowned. "She's using my methods to get her Pokémon and Super Pokémon to start listening to her." He glanced at Flamed. "Now all I need is a method for dragon Pokémon."

"Al la zam ka zam," replied Alakazam.

"True," said Kelly, "I may want you for fighting most of the time- but not all the time." She glanced at Ratoqueen and then at Alakazam. "I've had you two the longest-"

"Excuse me!" shouted Fire Kat. "What about me! You were training me before either of them popped up!"

Kelly glared at Fire Kat then punched the fiery feline in the face. "And it is Pokémon like that who give Team Rocket a bad name for raising Pokémon! I care for my Pokémon just like the next trainer. But it is people like Jay who ruin things for us." Kelly turned to Jay and Agua's Pokémon. "People like Jay . . . Pokémon like Gyarados . . . and Super Pokémon like Flamed!"

Alakazam and Ratoqueen had both calmed down and were listening to Kelly. Gyarados and Flamed had resumed fighting since Kelly's Pokémon weren't fighting back.

"Now," said Kelly, "if we work together, you'll be able to be safer. We'll work together and be able to overcome powerful dragon Pokémon like these. And the safer you are, the more safer I'll feel, knowing my top Pokémon are all right."

"Ka zam?" asked Alakazam.

"Queen?" wondered Ratoqueen.

"Of course I'm not lying," said Kelly. "Now, will you help me beat these sad excuses for trainers?"

"Alakazam!"

"Ratoqueen!"

Chapter Sixteen: A Deadly Revelation

"Alakazam, psychic attack _now_!" ordered Kelly.

Kelly's Alakazam started to glow with a strong aurora of psychic powers. The aurora expanded swiftly and hit Gyarados and Flamed slammed them aside.

"Flamed!" cried Jay.

"Gyarados!" shouted Agua.

"Ratoqueen," said Kelly, "stop those two dragon Pokémon with your earthquake attack!"

"Rat!" Ratoqueen lifted up her giant foot, preparing to stamp it down. "_Queen_!" Ratoqueen slammed down her foot creating a large, shaking, quaking in the earth. This caused a tree to get out of place and started to fall right towards Flamed and Gyarados.

Jay glanced at Sean, who seemed petrified at what was happening. He grabbed a Super Ball from his belt and tossed it upward. "Winger, I choose you!"

Jay's Pidgeot/Fearow combo emerged from out of the Super Ball and landed on the ground next to them. "Sean, Sandshrew, get on _now_."

The little kid nodded and climbed aboard holding his small shrew Pokémon.

"Winger, get Sean and Sandshrew over to Meager Village, now," said Jay. He glanced at Alakazam and Ratoqueen who were both pummeling the dragon Pokémon. "This looks bad. _Hurry_."

"Not so fast! Go Gengar, go Smoggie!" Mike tossed a Super Ball and a Poké Ball in front of him, and out of them emerged the two poison-type pocket monsters. "Gengar, night shade attack! Smoggie, oil attack!"

Mike's two Pokémon shot their attacks at the airborne Winger. Instead of flying away, this caused Winger to drop to the ground.

"No escape till the match is over," growled Mike.

"Rat _to_!"

"_Zam_!"

Kelly's Ratoqueen used its mega kick to attack Gyarados right in the side, while Alakazam's seismic toss sent Flamed going upward.

Suddenly, Jay heard Sean's words pop up back in his head. _" . . . Ultra, Sandshrew, Gyarados, Flamed, all the Pokémon, they just want the same thing."_ Jay slowly realized, Sean was right.

"Flamed!" shouted Jay, attempted to approach the giant fire-type dragon Super Pokémon. "Flamed, you have to listen to me if you want to defeat Alakazam and Ratoqueen!"

Flamed roared and swung its tail around. At first, Jay thought it was trying to slam its tail into Ratoqueen gut, but it swung around and went straight towards Jay. Jay stood tall, not moving and Flamed's tail hit Jay.

"Jay!" cried Agua, rushing over to him. The tail whip attack had sent Jay flying forward at a fast rate and slammed him to the ground. She kneeled down next to him. "You all right Barial?"

"I've been better," he muttered, as he slowly rose up. He moaned as he started to move. "I know I've never been this badly bruised in awhile. _Ow_!"

Agua stood in front of Jay, attempting to protect him as Gyarados decided to turn its attention towards the two helpless trainers. "Gyarados, back down _now_!"

Gyarados roared and shot its hydro pumps at the two. The impact from the attack would possibly kill them.

"_Tra_!"

"_Orb_!"

"_Slow_!"

Ultra, Fire Orb, and Soslow rushed over towards their trainers. They had already started projecting the thunder shield, fire wall, and light screen to protect their trainers. The screens all managed to start to protect the trainers from the pumps when suddenly.

**_CRAACK_**! The light screen and thunder shield failed leaving the fire wall. The water broke right through the fire wall.

Chapter Seventeen: The Final Attempt

The hydro pumps attack broke through all three protective walls. The blast of water would have easily killed both trainers if they had been hit. But as the water from the attack soaked down into the ground, the two trainers and the three Pokémon had disappeared.

Suddenly, the five reappeared (or were teleported) behind the fully evolved Pokémon, giving them to the chance to get more cover. They all ran away, out of reach of the dragon Pokémon.

"Alakazam, use your psybeam on Flamed!" ordered Kelly. "Ratoqueen, fury swipes, _now_! Aim towards Gyarados!"

Alakazam sent its beam of psychic energy straight towards Flamed, confusing Jay's enraged Super Pokémon, while Ratoqueen jumped at Gyarados and furious scratched at it.

"Duel hyper beam attacks!" shouted Kelly.

Jay and Agua shot their heads up in horror.

"Flamed!"

"Gyarados!"

Both of Kelly's Pokémon held their hands together and closed their eyes. They started to absorb pure energy and started to focus it into a beam.

"Flamed! You can stop the beam with your raging fire attack!" ordered Jay.

"Gyarados, use your dragon rage attack!" shouted Agua.

Both dragon Pokémon glared back angrily at their trainers when Kelly's two Pokémon shot beams of energy at the dragon's sides. The blast was a powerful shock and it forced both Flamed and Gyarados down to the ground.

"No!" The two trainers rushed over to their Pokémon. They lay still and lifeless on the ground.

"Finish them of, Alakazam, psyblast attack now!" shouted Kelly.

"Al la!" Alakazam closed its eyes and shot a blast of psychic energy around the entire area.

But, Jay's little Ultra teleported itself in front of the two trainers and the two dragons and created a reflective light screen.

"Thanks," said Jay to his starting Super Pokémon. He bent down next to Flamed. "Are you all right?"  
"Gyarados, why'd you do that," said Agua. "You have to listen to me."

"Poison punch!" ordered Kelly.

Ratoqueen roared and lunged straight towards Ultra's protective light screen bubble. Her giant fist slammed into the screen, but it didn't crack.

"Again!" shouted Kelly.

"Flamed," growled Jay, "you have to listen to me."

"Flame," it growled in annoyance, attempting to roll over.

Jay sighed. "Flamed, you have to listen to me! Ultra can't keep the light screen up forever! If it fails, Kelly's Pokémon could kill both of us."

"Gyarados, listen up," said Agua. "If you and Flamed work together, we can come out of this alive."

Jay glanced around. "Litatra and Mewie's recover attacks will be able to heal you."

But Flamed wouldn't listen. It simply rolled over.

"Flamed, why won't you listen to me?" said Jay. "I tried and tried. I trained you ever since you were a little Flame. You listened to me then. Then, both you and Gyarados got attitude problems when you evolved."

"Why?" asked Agua.

Gyarados gave a simply roar in response.

"Well, if you think we don't care, we do," said Agua. "We'll care about whatever you want. If you want to fight, then I'll let you fight. You want to roam free for awhile, I'll let you roam. If you want comfort, I'll allow it. Whatever you want."

"Yeah Flamed," said Jay. "We're here for you. Don't forget that."

"_Queen_!" Ratoqueen felt a surge of energy and she went at full speed towards the light screen. The poison punch suddenly cracked the screen.

"Mega kick them Ratoqueen!" ordered Kelly. "Alakazam, tri attack!"

"You have to choose now!" said Jay. "It's up to you both. If you don't want to listen, then so be it. If you don't listen . . . then at least get yourselves out of here safely."

"Flamed?" The Charizard/Dragonite mix slowly rose up. "Flamed flame?"

"Of course I'm not lying," said Jay. "You come before me. You're more important than myself."

"_Orb_!" Fire Orb shot its fire blast attack, attempting to stop Alakazam and Ratoqueen, but it wasn't enough. Kelly's two Pokémon hit the screen and it shattered.

Chapter Eighteen: It's Over!

Fire Kat and Mike waited by a tree while the battle continued. "Hurry up."

"You know, for a band of Pokémon thieves, you're not that skilled!" Fire Kat and Mike slowly turned around, but it was too late. Sand hit both Team Rocket members' eyes, blinding them. But they recognized the voice. It was Sean.

"Shrew!" said Sandshrew happily.

"Good job Sandshrew," said Sean. He glanced at Alakazam and Ratoqueen and shouted, "Jay, I'm coming!"

"Ratoqueen, fissure attack!" ordered Kelly. "Alakazam, psyblast attack!"

Kelly's two fully evolved Pokémon had an evil smirk spread across their face as they prepared themselves to attack the enraged dragon Pokémon.

"Sandshrew, go underground!" ordered Sean.

Sandshrew nodded and dived under the ground.

Kelly chuckled. "Ah, that's sweet. He knows Jay and Agua's dragons aren't going to make it through this attack . . . so he's doing the last attempt thing." Kelly rolled her eyes. "Do it!"

"Gyarados, Flamed," said Agua, "if you want to survive, you _have_ to listen to us!" She glanced at Ratoqueen and Alakazam as they approached them. "You have to listen to what we have for attacks."

Both dragons turned their heads away.

"_Shrew_!" Sandshrew popped out from under the ground and tackled Ratoqueen. Unfortunately, Sandshrew's attack missed, and it just went flying up into the air.

"Rat to . . . queen!" Ratoqueen used her comet punch attack and knocked away Sean's Sandshrew.

"Flamed?"

"Dos?"

Both dragon Pokémon turned their attention towards the injured Sandshrew as Sean rushed after the small mouse. This time, Ultra and Fire Orb stepped up.

"Ul . . . _tra_!"

"ORB!"

Ultra released its powerful ultra shocker attack on Alakazam, but it swiftly put up a reflective light screen, bouncing the attack back towards Jay's Pokémon. Fire Orb absorbed energy and shot a star-shaped blast of fire towards Ratoqueen. But the ground type Pokémon wasn't badly harmed and rubbed off the flame attack. Instead, Ratoqueen shot its oil attack at Fire Orb, knocking it aside.

"Ultra! Fire Orb!" shouted Jay and Agua. They both glanced towards their dragon Pokémon. Jay growled angrily and shouted at his dragon, "Flamed, fine! Don't listen to me! If you're not listening, then you should be released!" Jay ran towards his injured Super Pokémon.

"Flamed," growled the Pokémon slowly. It slowly rose up without any help from any of the psychic Pokémon's recover attack and flapped its wings. "Flame flamed flame!"

Jay glanced back. "Flamed?"

Flamed gave a loud roar as a response and took flight.

Gyarados rose up and stood erect next to Flamed. "_Dos_!"

"I think they're listening," said Agua. "Gyarados, stop that Ratoqueen with your hydro pumps attack!"

"Flamed, attack Alakazam with your dragon force attack, _now_!" ordered Jay.

Gyarados inhaled and shot three giant cannons of water at Ratoqueen. The first two blows caused the female Super Pokémon to lose balanced and the third attack toppled it over.

A fiery aura surrounded Jay's Flamed, in the shape of the dragon Pokémon. The aura stepped back and started to grow. Flamed dived down first at Alakazam and slashed right by the psychic Pokémon. Then, the fiery aura roared and dived down at full speed towards the psychic Pokémon. The two blows hit Alakazam at full force.

Chapter Nineteen: A Meager Farewell

"All right Gyarados!" cheered Agua. She glanced around and smirked. "Jay, try a duel hyper beam attack!" She looked up at her serpent Pokémon. "Hyper beam!"

"Flamed, hyper beam attack, now!" ordered Jay.

The two dragon Pokémon inhaled, absorbing pure energy. They focused it into a powerful beam and released it at Ratoqueen and Alakazam. The blasts sent them flying backwards.

Suddenly, a Super Ball on Jay's belt and on Agua's belt started rattling and shaking. Thundeer and Sere-Sea suddenly emerged from their balls unexpectedly.

"I guess Thundeer and Sere-Sea could tell we needed help," murmured Jay. "Thundeer, blow them away with your ultimate shocker attack!"

"Sere-Sea," said Agua. "Thanks for coming out when we needed you. Use your psychic water beam attack!"

Sere-Sea floated over on Thundeer's head, between its antlers. It held out its rod and a beam of water surrounded by a psychic aurora shot out from it. Thundeer charged up its electrical powers and sent a blinding blast of electricity towards the two Pokémon.

The two attacks combined and headed straight towards Team Rocket. When they hit, it caused a deadly chain reaction and exploded. The explosion sent Mike, Kelly, Fire Kat, Alakazam, and Ratoqueen flying upward.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" cried Kelly.

Flamed, Gyarados, Thundeer, Sere-Sea, Fire Orb, Ultra, and Sandshrew all stood proudly before their trainers. Litatra, Soslow, and Mewie all appeared from hiding along with Winger.

Jay smirked and held out several Super Balls. "All right, everyone return!" He recalled Flamed and Thundeer.

"Gyarados, Sere-Sea, come on back." Agua recalled her powerful water Pokémon.

Sean picked up Sandshrew and replied, "can we head to Meager Village now."

Jay nodded. "Smooth sailing from here on right."

****

"There you go Sean, you're now an official member of the Pokémon League." Professor Oak Jr. handed the young trainer from Scarlet City his license. "Welcome."

Sean smiled happily and picked up Sandshrew. "Hear that? We're part of the league now!"

"Shrew!" said Sandshrew happily.

Jay, Agua, and Sean were all at Oak's lab, healing their Pokémon and getting Sean's license. Jay knew Agua was going to depart and meet back up with Dee and Ultram and the rest of the gang.

"Slow!" said Soslow happily. "So-so slow?"

"Yeah Soslow, Agua's gotta be heading out again," said Jay, as he glanced back towards his old friend. "Sean, Agua's going to take you back to Scarlet City. Is that okay?"

He shrugged. "Sure that's fine. Maybe she could help me catch a Pokémon or a Super Pokémon?"

Jay's eyes widened. "It could happen." Then he winked.

Sean smirked and walked outside with Sandshrew in his arms.

"I figured heading over to Scarlet City would be a good idea for you," said Professor Oak. "That way your Flamed would get under control before the big league game. Enraged Pokémon have cost many trainers, even _Ash_, league matches."

"You set up?" asked Jay slowly.

Oak nodded. "It seemed like the perfect final test for you." He glanced out the window. "Of course, now you're the last person from Meager Village to head out to the Pokémon League." He turned towards Jay. "Which way are you getting there?"

"I'm taking Victory Road," answered Jay.

"Then you better get moving," said Agua. "That's the long way." She picked up Soslow in her arms and headed out the door. "I'll see you up there."

"Okay, bye Agua!" Jay waved as he old friend left once again. He sighed. "Well, I'll head home, get a good nights rest, and then head out in the morning time." He bent down next to Ultra, Litatra, and Mewie. "Here that guys? We're heading to the Pokémon!"

****

Jay departs to the Pokémon League Games for the third season finale! But there's a small problem. As Jay's heading through Victory Road, Rockster (the final legendary Super Pokémon) appears. Now, it's Jay versus Rockster! It's Jay's final test before the league games! _The Rocky Roads of Rockster_!

****

But before Jay's final test, Jay must face a more interesting test. During the week Dee, Agua, and Ultram were here, there was one little interesting adventure. While battling against Team Rocket in the forest Jay faced none other than . . . himself! It's the "Original" Jay from the _Super Pokémon: Originals_ special versus our good ole' Jay. And with the Jay from _Super Pokémon: Originals_ comes the Team Rocket and allies too. But, will The Master be able to make use of another Jay? Find out in the last Super Pokémon Special, _Double Jay_!

**__**

Coming Soon: The time has come . . . It's what Jay's been battling and fighting for . . . the day he's been wishing and hoping for . . . and that day, has come! ¤Ultra Pokémon II¤


	39. The Rocky Roads of Rockster (39)

****

SUPER

POKéMON

Jay faces his last challenge before

the League Games: Rockster.

**__**

Episode XXXIX

****

The Rocky Roads of Rockster

Jay Barial

****

Chapter One: The Foot of Victory Road

After departing from Meager Village, alternating between Winger and Flamed, Jay and his small and closer Pokémon head southeast of his hometown and towards the mountainous Victory Road. Several hours after he had left, he had finally reached the giant mountain that would lead him to the Pokémon League Games.

"Thanks Winger," said Jay, holding out the Pidgeot/Fearow hybrid's Super Ball. "I'll let you rest for awhile, until we reach the top of the Victory Road."

"Wing," agreed the bird Pokémon with a caw. "Wing _ger_!" A red beam of light shot from the black and white Poké Ball and recalled the bird back into it.

Ultra, Fire Orb, Litatra, and Mewie all looked up at Jay, preparing to hear what they should do.

"One second." Jay pulled out his Pokédex, which was remaining silent for the moment. He fiddled around with it and switched Winger for his newly acquired Thundeer.

"Well, that's your first good pre-League Games move," replied Jay's Pokédex.

Jay sighed and ignored the little machine. "All right guys," said Jay, "you all should get ready for a long hike ahead of you."

"Tra," whined the little Litatra, as its ears drooped down. "Lit ta?"

Jay smirked. "Don't worry, we'll take acouple of breaks. But the League Games start _tomorrow_, so we can't waste too much time."

"Fire orb-orb fir ra?" asked Fire Orb.

"Well, there _are_ other routes," said Jay, "but I want one last challenge before I reach the Pokémon League."

"Ultra ra-ra tra," muttered Ultra.

Jay glared and growled, "Ultram would _not_ have a faster route. Ultram would have _scaling_ the mountain." He picked up Litatra and Mewie, and signaled for Ultra and Fire Orb to follow.

****

"Ha-ha!" Muchuru pointed up ahead, and there was the mountainous Victory Road.

"We're here," said Kelly, turning towards Mike, Nick, and Fire Kat. She viewed out of Team Rocket's Fearow-jet and said, "Victory Road is just up ahead."

Team Rocket, who had been trailing Jay and his Pokémon since Meager Village, had finally reached the Victory Road. Now that he had separated from Dee, Agua, and Ultram, there'd be no possible way for Jay to be able to stop all three of them.

"Yeah," said Nick, "this should be as simple as stealing candy from a baby . . . especially since Kelly can _finally_ use her Alakazam and Ratoqueen."

Kelly slowly turned to Nick and was about to pull a lever to drop Nick from the jet, when Mike grabbed her back. "We'll dump him later."

"Would you three idiots shut up," said Fire Kat, who was in the pilot seat, flying the jet. Suddenly, Bubbi and Elekid jumped up and grabbed Fire Kat and started pulling and tugging at him. "OW! Would you three idiots recall your baby Pokémon."

"Muchuru, return," ordered Kelly.

"Bubbi, return," ordered Mike.

"Elekid, return," ordered Nick.

As the Fearow-jet flew closer and closer towards the mountainous Victory Road, there was a rumble from the peak of the mountain and there was a loud cawing noise. Suddenly, disguised by its rocky surroundings, a giant rock-bird Pokémon emerged from the top of Victory Road. It flew straight towards the Fearow-jet and . . .

"NO!" cried Fire Kat.

"What is it! What happened!" cried the trio of humans. Suddenly, they felt a suddenly drop as the Fearow-jet hurled down towards the ground.

The Fearow-shaped jet hit the ground with a loud _crash_. The four Team Rocket members slowly crawled out of their busted jet and waddled out of the jet. The four-some all peered upward to see what had hit them.

Suddenly, the shadow of a Moltres-like creature flew overhead.

"What was that!" cried Mike.

"It's the guardian of the Victory Road," replied Fire Kat. "Not even Jay could get pass that Pokémon." He turned back towards the Fearow-jet and sighed. "Doesn't matter though. We won't be around to see it because _we_ have to deal with our broken jet."

"You'd think Team Rocket would at least get to blast off," murmured Nick, "or maybe say our motto . . ."

Mike and Kelly whacked Nick on the head and shouted, "_Nick_! Quit complaining about our dilemma!"

"Yeah," said Fire Kat. "We have to get the jet up by tomorrow so we can get to the Pokémon League Competition!"

Chapter Two: Trainer Battle

After entering the Victory Road, Jay and his Pokémon swiftly bumped into a Pokémon trainer that was also heading up towards the Pokémon League Competition.

"How about a three on three battle," said Jay to his older opponent, Paul.

"Fine by me," replied Paul.

Jay nodded and selected a Super Ball and replied, "right! Let this match begin!"

"All right, Riushi attack!" Paul selected the black and white Super Ball and hurled to the ground and from it emerged the blue lizard Super Pokémon with the plant on its back and tail.

"I choose you, Venustoise!" Jay hurled a Super Ball to the ground and from it shot out the Blastoise/Venusaur mixture.

"Shi!" growled Riushi.

"Stoise," growled Venustoise deadly.

"Venustoise, body slam attack now!" ordered Jay.

"Riushi, use your agility attack," replied Paul calmly.

Venustoise hurled up in its shell and tried to crushed Riushi, but the small Pokémon was too agile and easily evaded the huge Pokémon's attacks.

"Freeze whip," said Paul.

"I have a feeling you're underestimating me," replied Jay. "Venustoise, match its freeze whip with your own!"

As Venustoise attempted to emerge from its shell, Riushi swiftly shot its vines at the Pokémon. It managed to freeze up enough of Venustoise's shell that it was unable to move.

"I think I thought more of you when you first started out," replied Paul. "Riushi, leaf cannon attack!"

Jay smirked. "There you go again. Venustoise, burn powder now!"

As Riushi jumped into the air and released a furious blast of leafs that slashed by the partly frozen Venustoise, Jay's Super Pokémon released an orange color powder upon the frost, melting it away.

"Now, aim your burn powder towards Riushi!" shouted Jay.

"Whirlwind it away!" ordered Paul.

Jay had anticipated that Paul's Riushi would use whirlwind by creating a whirlwind with its vines. But, Riushi inhaled and blew a giant gust of wind that sent the burn powder flying back towards Venustoise.

"Ack!" cried Jay. "Venustoise, withdraw and roll!"

Venustoise withdrew back into its giant shell and started rolling back and forth until it started rolling around the rocky area, and eventually put out the fire that surrounded him.

"Only because I'm so kind," said Paul, "I'll finish you off with Riushi's powerful hydro pumps attack. Do it!"

"Ri!" Riushi inhaled and shot a powerful blast of water that even made Venustoise start to topple and fell backwards, slightly cracking its shell.

Chapter Three: The Raging Battle

"Venustoise, nice try," said Jay, enlarging its Super Ball. "Return, Venustoise." As he put away Venustoise's Super Ball, with swiftly drew out Wurm's Super Ball. "I choose you! Come on out, Wurm!" He hurled the ball towards Riushi and from it emerged the large serpent Super Pokémon.

"Your Wurm is no match for Riushi," said Paul. "Riushi, leaf cannon attack."

"You don't think my Wurm could be a Riushi?" Jay laughed. "Wurm can easily counter that. Counter with your ice beam attack!"

Using its agility and speed, Wurm managed to dive at Riushi and was able to dodge the incoming leafs. When it got in close range, it fired a deadly beam of ice that froze of the Pokémon in ice.

"Kinda sucks, huh?" replied Jay, with a satisfied smirk as he glanced at Paul's shocked face. "I'd suggest recalling."

Paul glared as he recalled his small plant Pokémon. "Return, Riushi!" As he recalled the Pokémon, he was already throwing another Super Ball to the ground. "I just caught this Pokémon, so it may not be completely at full strength! Go, Scorpidox!"

From the Super Ball emerged the scorpion Super Pokémon that dwelled in the Victory Road. "Dox!"

"This should be fun," said Jay. "Wurm, soak Scorpidox with your water cannon attack!"

"Scorpidox, use your agility now," said Paul.

The end of Wurm coiled up, to allow Wurm's "neck" and head to hover in the air, like a snake charmer would do. It fired numerous blasts of water at the arachnid-type Pokémon, but it was so swift and agile that Wurm couldn't land at hit.

And then finally, Wurm lost track of it when it landed on the ceiling above Jay's Pokémon.

"Scorpidox," said Paul, "web cannons attack, now!"

Scorpidox fired balls of webbing at the confused Wurm, and hit the Pokémon in the back. When the webbing knocked the Pokémon to the floor, it trapped Wurm when it stuck itself to the floor.

"Arachnid drain!" ordered Paul.

Scorpidox launched itself from the ceiling onto Wurm's back. The scorpion Pokémon sunk its teeth into Wurm's back, draining poison into the dragon Super Pokémon's body.

"Wurm, use your strength to break through!" ordered Jay.

"Scorpidox," said Paul, "use your strength to hold it down!"

The deadly scorpion Super Pokémon held down the dragon Pokémon, but the true blue dragon wasn't giving up. Wurm was able to use all of its strength to send Scorpidox flying backwards and breaking through the webbing.

"Wurm," said Jay, "time for a surprise attack! Let's use the attack we've been practicing! Wurm, tornado attack!"

Wurm nodded. The Pokémon's entire body stood erect as it stood on its tail. Jay's Pokémon started spinning around and around and created a giant tornado of dragon-type energy. The blast sent Scorpidox flying backwards. Scorpidox tried to maneuver itself in the air, but it didn't work and ended up crashing and breaking into a rock.

"Sorry Scorpidox," said Paul, holding out a Super Ball and recalling the Pokémon into it. "If I were, I'd recall my Wurm."

"Why?" asked Jay, glancing at his dragon Super Pokémon as it came out of its spinning tornado attack. Suddenly, he noticed something about Wurm. "Oh, it's poisoned. Yeah, you're right." Jay held out a Super Ball and recalled Wurm.

Chapter Four: The Electric Conclusion

Jay glanced down at Ultra, who was sitting with Fire Orb, Litatra, and Mewie. "Are you ready Ultra?"

Ultra's ears perked up and darted in front of Jay. "Tra ra!"

Paul smirked. "I'm guessing that's your starting Pokémon. If that's the case, then I guess I should use my most powerful electric Pokémon." This time, Paul selected the red and white Poké Ball. "Time for the first regular Pokémon of the round! Go Electabuzz!"

"_Buzz_!" growled the Electabuzz as it emerged from the Poké Ball in front of Ultra. The much larger Pokémon cast a giant shadow of the little Ultra.

"Electabuzz, thunder punch," said Paul.

"Ultra, teleport attack to evade," said Jay.

Electabuzz lunged at Jay's Ultra, but it used its psychic abilities to dodge the attack. Electabuzz spun around to where Ultra reappeared, but it teleported away again. As Electabuzz continued trying to hit Ultra, its electricity continued to charge up and start to speed up Electabuzz until.

"_Buzz_!" Electabuzz released a powerful blast of electricity in its thunder punch as it hit Ultra just as it reappeared from its teleport attack.

"_Tra_!" Ultra went flying backwards and skidded on the ground towards Jay. "Ul ra . . . _tra_."

"Ultra, are you okay?"

"Ra," replied the small mouse as it got up.

"Quick attack," ordered Paul.

Jay glared as the speedy Electabuzz darted straight towards Ultra. "Stop it with your light screen ability, now!"

Ultra created an invisible wall just as Electabuzz lunged towards Jay's Pokémon. As it headed towards Ultra it bounced off the wall and stumbled backwards.

"Break through the light screen with your swift attack," said Paul.

Electabuzz released a furious blast of swift-stars that shattered Ultra's light screen and rapidly Jay's Super Pokémon.

"Ultra, use your reflect attack," ordered Jay.

Ultra created another invisible wall, but this time it reflected the swift attack starts back at Electabuzz and it started to stumble backwards.

"Thunder shocker!" ordered Jay.

"Electabuzz," said Paul, "release your powerful thunderbolt attack, now!"

The two attacks hit each other at full force and the two attacks created a bubble of electric energy that caused an explosion, sending both Pokémon flying backwards.

"Electabuzz," said Paul, "a full fury of electric energy! Thunder ball!"

"Ultra," said Jay, "you can beat it if you use psyblast attack!"

Electabuzz focused a ball of electricity in its hands and hurled it toward Ultra. But Ultra was already focusing all the surrounding psychic energy. The energy entered Ultra and then . . .

"Ultra-ultra!" Ultra shimmered as it released a blast of psychic energy.

The blast of energy hit the incoming thunder ball attack, but the psychic energy destroyed the ball and center Electabuzz tumbling backwards.

"Ultra," said Jay, "finish it off! Ultra shocker!"

Ultra focused all the surrounding electrical energy given off by both him and Electabuzz and charged itself up. Then, Ultra released an enormous blast of electrical energy that created a brilliant streaking light throughout the cave and the electricity hit Electabuzz.

"Your Ultra," said Paul picking up Electabuzz's red and white Poké Ball, "it is strong. I have a feeling you'll do well in your Pokémon League Competition." He glanced at his injured electric-type Pokémon.

Jay smiled. "See, knew you'd stop underestimating me." He bent down and picked up his Ultra as he ran into his arms.

"You're still kinda, I dunno," said Paul, "overconfident or something." He turned away and headed towards a tunnel in the cave. "Maybe I'll see you over at the League Games." He walked away.

****

The powerful ultra shocker that Jay had ordered Ultra to use had created a giant flash of light that surged throughout the cave. But, as the light shot through the cave, it caught the attention of a deadly Super Pokémon.

After attacking Team Rocket, the giant rock-bird Super Pokémon had flown back into the cave instead of on the outside. As he flew towards its hidden perch at the top of the cave, the brilliant flash of light temporarily blinded the bird and it ended up crashing into the side of Victory Road.

The bird squawked angrily, and slowly turned its attention towards where the light had come from . . . Ultra and Jay.

Chapter Five: The Super Pokémon, Rockster

"Well, I didn't like him," replied Jay, turning back to Fire Orb, Litatra, and Mewie and placing Ultra down next to him. "Too confident my as-"

"Assuming you're the best is always a mistake," replied Jay's Pokédex from his pocket, "_especially_ since most of us know you aren't the best. And he's right." Jay slowly pulled his Pokédex from his pocket. "You are overconfident."

"Darn," replied Jay, "and I thought you stopped talking." He shook his Pokédex around and then replied, "'Dex, buddy old pal. Could you _stop_ talking for awhile?"

Suddenly, there was a deadly tremor that surged through the mountain. As the quake continued there was a loud cracking noise.

"Lit ta!" cried Jay's baby Pokémon.

"MEW!" shouted Mewie.

The two baby Pokémon started to glow and teleported their trainer and companion Pokémon as a giant boulder from the ceiling dropped down.

The trainer and his Pokémon reappeared right in front of the boulder that had dropped from the ceiling.

"What was that?" cried Jay.

"Uh, your lil' Pokémon just saved ya," replied his Pokédex. "And . . . wait. I hear something."

Ultra and Litatra's suddenly shot up and they started sparking with electricity. Fire Orb's flame that surrounded it started to enlarge, while Mewie started to create a really thick light screen bubble.

"What's going on?" asked Jay.

Suddenly, a giant shadow flew over the small group at a fast pace speed. The wind from the creature sent Mewie and Litatra stumbling, but Jay caught them. Then, the large creature landed on a ledge above them.

Jay turned his Pokédex to the Super Pokémon and asked, "'Dex, what is that?"

"This is an interesting one," said his Pokédex. "This is Rockster, a flying-boulder Super Pokémon. This Pokémon lives in the cave near the Pokémon League. With the help of the rare bird Pokémon, Moltres, Rockster guards the path to the Pokémon League. This is the last of the rare bird Super Pokémon."

"The last legendary Super Pokémon I had to face," said Jay, "I needed to help of my traveling friends and my good buddy, Patrick." He picked Litatra and Mewie and glanced at Fire Orb and Ultra. "We have to move. We aren't at a strong enough strength to stop it."

Jay, followed by Ultra and Fire Orb, started to run towards the tunnel that Paul had exited in. But as they tried to escape, Rockster flew up from the ledge and dived down at the group. Its rocky wings slammed down on the ground and shot two beams of fissure strikes in the ground.

"Ultra, you have to teleport us out of here now," ordered Jay.

"Tra!" Ultra stopped running and closed its eyes. A psychic aura surrounded Ultra and his friends and teleported away, dodging the incoming fissure attack.

Instead, the fissure attack hit the tunnel entrance. When it hit the wall, the tunnel collapsed, blocking an entrance.

Jay, Ultra, Fire Orb, Litatra, and Mewie reappeared on the ledge that Rockster had landed on before.

Jay glanced around and spotted another entrance not too far off. "Perfect, if we can out fly Rockster, we'll be safe in that tunnel . . . as long as he doesn't use fissure again and traps us."

Chapter Six: The Rocky Roads of Rockster

"Fire orb-orb?" asked Fire Orb.

"Hmmm, I dunno how we'll get over there," said Jay. "Winger won't be able to defend itself if it's attacked . . . so I know!" Jay selected a Super Ball and hurled it upward. "I choose you, Flamed!"

"Flame!" growled the dragon Super Pokémon as it emerged from its Super Ball and landed on the ledge. He climbed on Flamed's back, while Ultra, Fire Orb, Litatra, and Mewie grabbed onto Jay.

"Flamed, I need you to fly us over there," ordered Jay, pointing to a small exit. "We need you to try to avoid Rockster unless it attacks. We have to fly silently."

Jay's Charizard/Dragonite nodded and jumped off the ledge and soared over Rockster, who was still trying to look for Jay and the others. But, as the Super Pokémon zipped by Rockster, a small gust of wind caught Rockster's attention and it took off after Flamed.

"I have an idea," said Jay. "Mewie and Litatra, create a protective light screen bubble around us. Ultra, release your shocker attack, and Fire Orb, use raging fire now! Flamed, keep on flying!"

As Flamed soared down towards the smaller exit, the baby Pokémon put up a light screen to protect Flamed as Ultra released a blast of electricity that could hit the flying Pokémon. Ultra and Fire Orb aimed their attacks backwards and released a blast of electricity and searing stream of fire at Rockster. But, neither attack harmed the flying rock-type Pokémon enough and it continued flying towards them.

This has angered Rockster, and it was about to use fissure as it lifted up its wings again.

"Ultra, Litatra, Mewie," said Jay, "combine your powers to stop it! Disable!"

The three psychic Pokémon all focused their powers together to try to stop the legendary Super Pokémon, Rockster. But they all knew they wouldn't be able to put it in a psychic freeze like they usually did. So, they focused their powers on Rockster's wings.

"Rock?" growled the giant bird. It tried flapping its wings but it couldn't move them. It continued soaring through the air and tried to steer away, and ended up slamming into a wall.

"Now Flamed, dived down!" ordered Jay.

Flamed agreed with a deep growl, but as he flew down towards the tunnel it slowed down. The tunnel entrance was cracking and crumbling until it started to cave in all together.

"Well Flamed," said Jay, "you tried." Jay selected a Super Ball and replied, "but sometimes, you have to fight fire with fire. Against a legendary Super Pokémon, _I'll_ use a legendary Super Pokémon." He threw the ball to the ground to reveal the giant electrical beast. "Thundeer, I choose you!"

"**Thund deer**," growled the electrical-beast, as it glanced around.

"Thundeer," said Jay, "I need you to stop Rockster. Now, it's a rock-type Super Pokémon, not a ground-type, so your electric attacks _will_ work on it." Jay climbed off Flamed. "Flamed will be aiding you!"

Ultra, Fire Orb, Litatra, and Mewie dropped to the ground and glanced around. "La-la-la tra?"

"I'm not sure what we'll do now," murmured Jay.

Chapter Seven: The Dilemma

Rockster managed to swiftly wiggle its way out of its trapped situation and emerged from out of the wall, roaring with annoyance and anger.

"Thundeer, shock it with your ultimate shocker attack!" ordered Jay. "Flamed, hit it with fire blast!"

Thundeer and Flamed stood side by side and released their powerful attacks on the incoming Rockster. The two attacks managed to hit Rockster critically and it lost control and slammed down into the ground.

Jay glanced around and spotted another entrance, but it was caved in too. He sighed as he continued looking around. "There's no spot that's less caved in than this one."

"Mewie-mew, mew we?" asked Mewie.

"What am I going to do?" repeated Jay. "You're going to have to combine attacks to blast through the rubble that's blocking the tunnel, and quite frankly, that tunnel's the least blocked. Plus, I don't think Rockster will be able to stop us and fight Thundeer and Flamed."

Meanwhile, Rockster was able to quickly pull itself together.

"Thundeer, try your thunder attack," ordered Jay. "Flamed, dragon force attack!"

Electrical energy gathered in Thundeer's antlers and the electric Pokémon released it and the shock hit Rockster at full force, but it didn't take down the giant legendary Super Pokémon. So Flamed had to take flight, as a fiery aurora surrounded Jay's Super Pokémon. Flamed dived down towards Rockster at full force but as it slammed into the rock-type Pokémon it bounced right off on impact. The aurora followed after Flamed's footsteps but it was able to harm Rockster. But, neither attack had slowed down Rockster.

Rockster dived down at Jay's two shocked Super Pokémon and bashed into the two, sending them flying backwards.

Jay took a deep breath as his realized his Pokémon were defeated. "Flamed, heat it up with your raging flame attack! Thundeer, electrocute it with thunder ball!"

While the injured Flamed and Thundeer distracted the legendary Super Pokémon bird, Jay took this time to break through the rubble.

"Ultra, Litatra, Mewie," said Jay, "psytoss attack! Fire Orb, flamethrower attack!"

Jay's trio of psychic Super Pokémon tried their best to use all their energy to move as many boulders as they could, but they were jammed in tight and they were all pretty tired. Fire Orb released blasts of fire to try to loosen the rocks to make it easier for Ultra and the other two to move them.

Jay sighed with anxiety. "This is just great. I can't even get to the Pokémon League on my own . . . I depend on Dee, Agua, and _even_ Ultram too much. Even if only Dee was here, she'd use her legendary Super Pokémon and Pokémon to take down Rockster and capture it. Agua could even be here, and she'd use her water and ice Pokémon and Super Pokémon to stop Rockster and clear a pathway like this. If Ultram were here, we could combine all of our electric Pokémon and Super Pokémon, and take down Rockster." He sighed as he glanced at his four Super Pokémon who couldn't even clear the pathway, and then glanced at his two Super Pokémon that were trying to take down Rockster.

Chapter Eight: Escape Attempt Part I

"Tra ra-ra?" asked Ultra, tugging on Jay's pant leg.

"What is it Ultra?" mumbled Jay.

"_Ultra_!" Ultra started to spark with electricity and then released a powerful shock upon Jay. "RA!"

"Ugh . . ." The crispy Jay fell to the ground and moaned. "I can't do anything Ultra. None of the Pokémon with me can take down Rockster or clear this tunnel."

"Ult tra," replied Ultra. He jumped up and grabbed a Super Ball on Jay's belt. He enlarged it opened up to reveal . . .

"Stoise," growled the giant Pokémon.

"Oh, right." Jay glanced up and down at his injured Super Pokémon. "Venustoise, are you okay?"

"Stoise." Venustoise shook one hand from side to side. "Us-us."

"So-so?" asked Jay.

Venustoise nodded.

"Can you still use your two hydro pumps?" asked Jay.

Venustoise held up one finger.

"Only one," said Jay, "that's perfect." He pointed to the rubble up ahead. "Use your hydro pump, full blast, to wash away the rocks."

As Venustoise slowly started to open up his hydro pump, Jay glanced back towards Rockster and his other two Super Pokémon.

Thundeer released another blast of electricity that surrounded Rockster, while Flamed shot a streaming blast off fire. The fire and the electricity circled around Rockster until Rockster shot its wings out and sent the electricity and fire flying back towards the two Super Pokémon.

Rockster then released a loud roaring squawk, and started to rapidly flap its wings. The giant whirlwind attack pinned Thundeer against the wall, while it sent Flamed flying upward and they were pinned towards the top of the wall.

"Venus . . . _stoise_!" Venustoise focused all of its energy and fired a surging blast of water that hit the boulders blocking the way and they started to rattle and collapse on the ground. Venustoise inhaled fired its water blast attack, washing away the rocks up ahead.

Jay glanced back at his three fighting Super Pokémon. "Thundeer, attack using your thunderwave attack! Flamed, hyper beam!"

The electric beast closed its eyes and focused on drawing out its powers. Thundeer sent a wave of electricity that surrounded and paralyzed Rockster and it dropped down to the ground.

This gave Flamed the time to take flight into the air and prepare for their attacks. Flamed inhaled and collected the surrounding energy and fired it in a beam of energy that hit Rockster hard in the side.

"Ultra, Litatra, Mewie," said Jay, "use _all_ of your psychic powers to put up a giant light screen to block out Rockster and its attacks!"

Jay's small psychic Pokémon all closed their eyes, and sudden a light started to appear all the way at the top of the roof of the cave.

"Venustoise, Flamed, return!" Jay held out two Super Ball and recalled his older Super Pokémon. "Thundeer, I still need your help! Come over here before the light screen finishes."

"**Deer**." Thunder used its speed to swiftly dash over to Jay and his Pokémon, just as the light screen closed off any pathway for Rockster.

Chapter Nine: Escape Attempt Part II

"Everyone, get on _now_!" ordered Jay to Ultra, Fire Orb, Litatra, and Mewie.

The four Super Pokémon quickly got on as Rockster slowly started to get rid of the paralysis and began to get up. Jay then climbed on Thundeer as Rockster glanced around in confusion.

"Thundeer," said Jay, "ride through this tunnel at full speed! We have to escape Victory Road before Rockster attacks!"

"Thund de deer," replied Thundeer with a nod, as Rockster's eyes glared at Jay and his Pokémon riding away.

Thundeer seemed light a yellow streak of light as he shot through the tunnel at full speed. Thundeer rode away from Rockster as the giant rock-bird Super Pokémon came too and took flight.

"_Rock_!" Rockster roared a loud roar and shot full speed towards the giant light screen and tried to break through the screen, but it wasn't working. But, the giant rock-bird Super Pokémon knew that it was slowly wearing down the light screen.

****

After rushing through the extremely exhausting and long tunnel, Jay, Thundeer, and his Super Pokémon emerged in a giant open area. Jay glanced around and saw that up a spiral path lay the final tunnel that led outside to the Indigo Plateau. 

"Deer . . . deer . . . deer," panted Thundeer collapsing down to its forelegs.

Jay hopped off Thundeer and took Litatra and Mewie into its arms, while Fire Orb and Ultra hopped off. "Thank you Thundeer, you fought hard, and you need a rest." He held out Thundeer's Super Ball and recalled it back in.

"Orb-orb fire?" asked Fire Orb.

"What'll we do?" repeated Jay. "We'll walk."

"Tra!" whined the two pre-evolved Ultimate.

"Fine." Jay picked up Mewie and Litatra and glanced at his other two Super Pokémon. "We'll run. Let's just move on out of here before Rockster manages to break through this little wall."

Jay swiftly started to run up the spiral pathway, followed by Ultra while Fire Orb hovered up in the center of the spiral pathway.

****

"Rockster rock-ster." Rockster, who was getting a little tired, decided it was time to stop ramming into the screen and cause some real damage. Rockster flew up high towards the ceiling and prepared to use its ultra gust attack. It began to rapidly flap its wings and caused a giant gust of wind and shattered the screen.

Now, all Rockster had to do was break through the giant wall. It flapped its wings down and caused a giant earthquake and tried to break up the wall, but it didn't work. Rockster then flew up again and then dropped down at full speed. Its wings it the floor again and set a giant tremor blast that hit the wall. But even the fissure attack couldn't break through it.

So, this left Rockster to use one thing, its ultimate attack. Rockster used its harden attack and flew towards the other end of the small area. Suddenly, the legendary Super Pokémon began to glow and it shot full speed towards the already damaged wall. It lowered itself to the ground and slid across the floor of the cave and then . . .

****

"Come on," said Jay, rushing up the spiral path, "we're almost to the exit guys. Just a little further . . ."

Suddenly, there seemed to be a giant earthquake from down below. Jay glanced down just in time to see Rockster break through the thick wall of the cave.

"That would Rockster's rock slick attack," said Jay's Pokédex, as he started running faster and faster up the cave. "Not that you'd care, but rock slick its Rockster's special attack. It's a variation on and a much stronger form of rock slide attack. It hardens and slides at full speed across the ground and can ram into something as thick as the wall down there."

"You're right," said Jay, panting and panting, "I . . . don't care . . . you idiot . . ."

As Jay continued running towards the exit, Rockster glanced upward and saw Jay and his Super Pokémon running away. It opened its wings and took flight upward. It held its wings close to its body and flew upward faster than any other known Super Pokémon. It shot right pass the running Jay, and blocked the exit of Victory Road.

Chapter Ten: The Hidden

"Damn," said Jay, quickly selecting another Super Ball. "Flamed, one more time!" He stopped running and threw the ball to the path ahead of him.

"Flamed!" roared the injured Super Pokémon, as it appeared from its Super Ball. Flamed immediately cringed with pain as it appeared.

"Flamed, I need you to fly us back down and head back into the room we were in before," ordered Jay.

Flamed nodded and waited as Fire Orb and Ultra climbed on Flamed, while Jay climbed on with Litatra and Mewie in his arms. Flamed nodded and dived down towards the rocky rubble that Rockster had kicked up when it shot through the wall.

"Now Flamed, got through that rubble over there!" Jay pointed at the ruined wall that Rockster had broke through.

By now, Rockster had noticed that Jay had disappeared. It had managed to see Flamed's fire just as it flew away. Rockster roared angrily and jumped from its perch at the exit of the mountain. It dived down at full speed, and luckily for Jay, didn't manage to pull itself out of its dive early enough. Rockster ended up diving down in the rubble and the ground.

"Flamed, this is our only chance," said Jay. "Full speed, now!"

Flamed nodded and flew as fast as it possibly could towards the room they were in before. But as he was flying, he glanced back and saw the dust cloud clearing up and saw and angrily Rockster slowly flying up.

Luckily, Flamed managed to enter the main room before Rockster could catch up. Jay swiftly glanced around and saw another series of tunnels in the roof above. He pointed upward, and Flamed swiftly flew upwards.

"Ra la tra!" shouted Litatra.

"I know Rockster's not far behind," said Jay, "but what can we do?"

"Ra!" Ultra pointed towards the ceiling, and started sparking with electricity.

"Great idea," said Jay. "Everyone, aim your attacks towards the roof!"

Jay's five Super Pokémon released their powerful attacks and hit the roof, causing a giant explosion. Suddenly, a large section of the roof started to cave in, but not all of it though since the ceiling of the cave was pretty thick.

Giant boulders started to fall down from the ceiling, but the agile Flamed managed to dodge them and could easily get to the upper section of Victory Road. But, the rubble wasn't enough and Flamed shot a fire blast attack that hit the ceiling and caused another giant explosion, sending down another giant boulder.

Just then, Rockster emerged from the "tunnel" that it had blown through. As it started to turn upward, tons and tons of boulders rained down on the Super Pokémon, forcing it to the ground. Just as Rockster was about to gain control again, the giant boulder that Flamed had created hurled down and smashed down onto Rockster's head, forcing to the Super Pokémon to black out.

Chapter Eleven: Rockster's Companions

Flamed landed on the ground of the upper level of the Victory Road. This gave Jay and his Super Pokémon a chance to settle down.

"You did good Flamed." Jay held out a Super Ball and recalled his dragon Super Pokémon. "That was fun." He walked over towards the giant hole in the pathway that led downward towards the main level. There he saw dust rise above the injured and unconscious Rockster.

"I'd try to capture it," murmured Jay, "but I won't want to capture an enraged and blood thirsty Super Pokémon, that would most likely end up killing me." He drew out a Super Ball and then the Mecha Ball. "Though, I'm sure this Mecha Ball could capture, it'd be a waste." He drew out a silver Super Ball, also known as a Mega Ball. "This little thing could catch it."  
"Hey! Jay!" The Super Pokémon trainer attention turned upward towards a tunnel exit, and there stood Paul. "What are you doing up here on the upper levels? I wouldn't think you'd journey up here, especially since people are saying Rockster's gone off the deep end."

Jay thought for a moment and squinted, with that confused look on his face. "What 'people'?"

"I dunno . . . you, me, this guy I know." Paul shrugged. "You want same help or not?"

"Oh! Sure!" Jay glanced at Ultra, Fire Orb, Litatra, and Mewie and signaled them to follow him, as he walked around the hole over towards Paul. "We need your help escaping Victory Road."

"Why, what happened?" asked Paul, as they started towards the tunnel. "And what was that avalanche all about?"

"Well, it's kinda a long story," said Jay, "which I don't completely understand, but . . ." Before Jay could finish rambling on about what had happened, the tunnel ahead of them released a series of high-pitched screeches and the sound of beating wings. "I think there are some Golbat up ahead."

"No," said Paul, "Golbat don't screech like that and they beat their wings faster than that. Those sound like . . ."

"Aerodactyl," said Jay's Pokédex. "They must be Rockster's minions or allies or something, since they're both flying/rock types."

"Duh!" Jay clasped his Pokédex shut, attempting to get it to shut up. Then he glanced up and three Aerodactyl shot out of the tunnel at full speed, as the two trainers dropped to the ground.

"TRA!" Ultra released a blast of electricity as the three flying-type Pokémon flew overhead. The blast didn't knock them out of the sky, but it didn't damage them slightly.

"Come on out, Electabuzz! You can do it too, Electric Orb!" Paul hurled a Super Ball and a Poké Ball and from them appeared two, fully evolved, electric-type, Pokémon.

Ultra, Electabuzz, and Electric Orb stood in front of their trainers, while Fire Orb protected Mewie and Litatra.

"Ultra shocker!" shouted Jay.

"Thunder and ultimate shocker attack!" ordered Paul.

As the Aerodactyl turned around and headed back towards the two trainers, the three small electric Pokémon released a seriously strong blast of electricity that fried the incoming Aerodactyl, and they collapsed to the ground. But, seconds later, they were getting back up.

"Now would be the time to flee," said Jay.

"Right," agreed Paul. He turned towards Electabuzz and Electric Orb. "Let's move!"

Jay picked up Litatra and Mewie and glanced at Fire Orb and Ultra. "Let's go!"

Chapter Twelve: Problem with the Aerodactyl

The three dragon-like Pokémon looked around in confusion.

The two Pokémon trainers rushed out of the area with the injured Aerodactyl slowly getting back up. But they knew their Pokémon's attacks had slowed them down enough so that they could get away.

The three Aerodactyl slowly rose up and flew at full speed towards two kids.

"Buzz!" Electabuzz stopped running and turned towards the trio of Pokémon. It concentrated and created an invisible to block incoming Aerodactyl, but they knew it wouldn't be enough to hold them for too long.

As the two trainers rushed out of the tunnel to the area ahead, the three Aerodactyl landed on the ground and closed their eyes. They started to inhale and created a ball of the surrounding energy. Then, they released it into a deadly focused beam, breaking through the wall with their hyper beam attacks.

As Jay and Paul reached the next area, they were surprised to see a large open area that continued to lead upward.

"We must be heading up towards Rockster's perch," said Paul. "It's the highest point in the Victory Road- once even said to be inhabited by the legendary Moltres."

"That's great." Jay glanced around and nodded. "There." He pointed towards a giant rock. "We can hide behind there while our Pokémon take care of these three Aerodactyl."

Paul nodded and selected several Super Balls and Poké Balls. "Everyone, come out, _now_!"

"I know you're all tired, but I need you!" Jay hurled the Super Balls to the ground.

Gyaronix, Woolied, and Bakufuun emerged from the balls hurled from Paul, while Thundeer and Wurm emerged from Jay's Super Balls.

"Wurm, is your poison injury cured?" asked Jay.

The dragon Pokémon nodded.

The two trainer swiftly rushed over to a giant boulder where they could hide from the Aerodactyl's attacks, but still command their Pokémon.

"Wait. What's that?" Jay held up his Pokédex towards one of Paul's Super Pokémon.

"That's Woolied," answered his Pokédex, "a doll Super Pokémon. There are few sighted within the Woolie Zone, so must Woolied you see have been raised from its previous form. Its punching ability and its deadly wings are able to hit the Super Ball back at the thrower. Its magical tails have grown long and are its most powerful tool."

"Aerodactyl!" screeched the three Pokémon as they entered the area.

"Ultra, hop onto Thundeer!" shouted Jay. "Use your ultra shocker and ultimate shocker! Wurm, rain down on them with your hydro pumps!"

"Electabuzz, thunder now!" ordered Paul. "Electric Orb, ultimate shocker! Gyaronix, hydro pumps! Woolied, try hitting it with your triple punch attack! Bakufuun, flamethrower!"

As the Aerodactyl zoomed in towards Jay and Paul's Super Pokémon and regular Pokémon, they started to inhale to use their deadly hyper beam attack. But, Ultra, Thundeer, Electabuzz, and Electric Orb's shocks stopped them in midair and forced their attacks to lose their aim and they slammed into the side of a wall.

Gyaronix and Bakufuun got on opposite sides of the Aerodactyl and fired their deadly attacks, knocking down two of the Aerodactyl.

Woolied jumped off of a wall and using its wings soared down onto Aerodactyl's back. Woolied began to repeatedly punch Aerodactyl on its weak spot, its neck, and caused the Aerodactyl to lose control and slammed into a wall. Woolied hopped off before anything could happen.

"Gyaronix, hyper beam attack!" ordered Paul. "Bakufuun, explosive punch!"

"Thundeer," said Jay, "tackle the last Aerodactyl with your take down attack!"

Ultra hopped of Thundeer, as the giant electric, water, and fire Super Pokémon and regular Pokémon took their Aerodactyl targets. Thundeer charged at the Aerodactyl who had fallen to the ground because of Woolied, and slammed it to the wall. Gyaronix fired its hyper at one of the Aerodactyl who had managed to get back up, but the blast slammed it against the wall of the cave. Finally, Bakufuun attacked the Aerodactyl who was trying to get up and punched the flying/rock type Pokémon and created a giant explosion, forcing it to collapse on the ground.

"Ultra, finish them," said Jay, "psyblast attack!"

A blue bubble of psychic energy surrounded Jay's Ultra, and using its powerful psychic energy, Ultra enlarged the bubble until it expanded to the sides of the wall, hitting all three Aerodactyl.

"Electric Orb, Electabuzz, thunderwave," said Paul.

Paul's two electric Super and regular Pokémon released two deadly blasts of electricity that paralyzed the Aerodactyl.

Paul swiftly selected three Ultra Balls and glanced at Jay. "You want one?"

"Uh, sure," replied Jay, as Paul put back one of the advanced Poké Balls back. He pulled out an Ultra Ball and hurled it towards one of the Aerodactyl, and it entered the ball.

Paul hurled the two Ultra Balls at the remaining Aerodactyl, and they entered the balls.

The three balls started shaking and shaking and the opening button turned red until it stopped shaking and the opening button turned back to its original white color. The three balls hovered back to their new trainers.

Chapter Thirteen: The Next Morning . . .

After capturing the Aerodactyl, Paul said they couldn't reach the exit, and their Pokémon were all too worn out to do anything about it. So, they knew they had to hid somewhere until the next morning.

So, they got Paul's Machamp to blast a giant hole in the wall and formed it enough a small cave, big enough for them to hide in. Using Fire Orb as a light, Machamp managed to close up the entrance to the cave, hiding them from Rockster.

The next morning they awoke to the sound of Rockster flying around, in search of Jay, Ultra, Fire Orb, Litatra, and Mewie.

"So, why exactly is Rockster after you?" asked Paul, getting up from the side of the wall he was leaning against. "Did you try to attack it or capture it or something?"

Jay shook his head. "It randomly attacked me."  
"Has this happened to you before?" asked Paul.

"Well, not me particularly," replied Jay. "I've seen it happen before. Both the Super Pokémon, Planto and Psybird, randomly attacked. Planto leveled Celadon City and Psybird was about to completely wipe out the Five Gyms' Pokémon Center."

"It almost seems that these legendary Super Pokémon were created with a serious flaw or some sort of virus or something," murmured Paul. "Or maybe they just like showing their power and destroying stuff . . . they got bored or something."

Jay sighed. "That's helpful."

"But from what I heard," said Paul, "a trainer named Dee was capturing these Super Pokémon and was able to control them."

"She does," replied Jay. "I knew her. After she captured them, they were all loyal to her."

"Then by capturing Rockster," said Paul, "you should be able to get it under control."

Jay sighed. "Listen. I just want to escape from the Victory Road to get to the Pokémon League. Rockster can be a challenge after I'm done with this league game."

"Well, fine," said Paul. He glanced at the sleeping Fire Orb, who's flame was keeping warm Litatra, Mewie, and Ultra. "Our Pokémon may need to protect us if Rockster does attack again. Why is it focusing on stopping you? Maybe it's not. Maybe you were just the first person it saw."

Jay shrugged again. _Maybe this is another test. These Celestial Pokémon appeared before when I needed help, revealing that they've been following me and my friends. Maybe this is another test_. "Let's just head out towards the entrance. If we can avoid Rockster, then we'll be home free. If not, we need to think up a plan ahead of time."

Chapter Fourteen: Another Attempt

"The time has come, Machamp!" Paul held out the red and white device as it opened up to reveal the giant fighting-type Pokémon.

"Venustoise, I choose you!" Jay hurled a Super Ball to the ground and from it revealed the healed Venustoise/Blastoise mix.

"Use your strength to move these boulders!" the two trainers ordered in unison.

The two strong Pokémon started using all their strength to move the boulders out of the way and revealed the exit/entrance they had created.

"Return!" ordered the two trainers. Jay turned back around and picked up Litatra and Mewie. "Time to move guys."

"Tra!" agreed Litatra and Ultra.

"Mew!" chanted in Mewie.

"Fire-fire orb," replied Fire Orb.

Jay glanced at Paul. "Let's move."

****

Swiftly making their way downward, the two trainers headed towards the same room that Jay had been attacked by Rockster, for it was that room that held the exit.

After a short hike, they made it to a ledge that looked down upon the disaster-struck room. This was the only way to there- that or going back to where Rockster had been knocked out.

"Flamed, I choose you!" Jay opened up a Super Ball to reveal his dragon Super Pokémon that appeared next to him. "Are you rested up Flamed?"

"Flame," agreed the giant Super Pokémon.

"Great." Jay glanced around. "Rockster doesn't appear to be near so we need you to fly us to the exit over there." He pointed upward to where they had been right before Rockster had attacked him and his Super Pokémon.

"Flamed." It bent over while Jay, Paul, and the smaller Super Pokémon all climbed aboard and Flamed took off.

As it flew towards the exit, Jay started noticing as Rocky and Geodude, even some Graveler, dropped themselves from the ceiling of the cave, trying to take out the incoming Flamed. Rockster must have known that they'd try to escape, so while it searched for them the rock Super Pokémon planted this ambush to stop them. Luckily, Jay's Flamed was definitely faster than any Geodude or Rocky.

After some easy evasion techniques, Flamed emerged at the exit of the Victory Road. Still too early for the sun to be up, the light of the stars created a small light at the foot of the cave. But, just as Flamed was about to land . . .

"Rockster!" cried Jay, as the large Super Pokémon rose up from the ground, blocking the exit. It had hidden itself amongst the boulder so that they couldn't have seen it.

"Gyaronix, Meganium, Bakufuun, attack!" ordered Paul, hurling a Super Ball and two Poké Balls to the ground, revealing his three Pokémon.

"Thundeer, Venustoise, I choose you!" said Jay, hurling two Super Balls next to Paul's, revealing the giant electric beast and the huge Venusaur/Blastoise mixture. He turned towards Fire Orb and Ultra. "Want to help?"

The two shook their heads furiously and hid behind Jay.

"Bakufuun, flamethrower! Meganium, razor leaf!" ordered Paul. "Gyaronix, water blast!"

"Thundeer, ultimate shocker!" ordered Jay. "Venustoise, hydro pump!"

The five Pokémon all roared with agreement, as they released their powerful attacks at Rockster, but the legendary bird Super Pokémon dodged out of their way.

Chapter Fifteen: The Trainers' Trap

"Thundeer, chase after Rockster!" ordered Jay. "Venustoise, get into a roll, and head down to the base of this area."

"Everyone, continuing attacking and follow Rockster down!" ordered Paul.

After several hits, Rockster decided that it needed a bigger area to fight in so it flapped its wings to blow Flamed out of the way and dived down towards the main area.

As Flamed followed after the Pokémon, Jay readied his last Super Ball and hurled it downward, accompanied by a Super Ball and two Poké Balls from Paul, and from them revealed Wurm, Electric Orb, Machamp, and Electabuzz.

Rockster was surrounded.

"Thundeer, release a powerful shocker attack! Venustoise, try tackling Rockster while its diving down!" ordered Jay. "Slow it down with your raging fire attack, Flamed."

"Bakufuun, try hitting it with an ember shot attack, while Meganium tries razor leaf again and Gyaronix tries spraying it with its water cannon attack," said Paul.

Jay's attention fell towards Wurm, who was waiting down below. "Wurm, use your hyper beam!"

"Electabuzz, swift attack!" ordered Paul. "Electric Orb, focus your flash attack at Rockster! Machamp, use your hyper beam!"

Jay turned to Ultra and Fire Orb. "Ultra, thunder attack and Fire Orb try using your flamethrower attack."

Within a split second, there was a giant flash of lights as multiple attacks headed straight towards Rockster that would easily take out the Pokémon if they hit. But, when the lights cleared, Rockster remained unharmed and there was a giant explosion as various attacks hit the wall of the cave.

Thinking it was in the clear, Rockster continued to dive downward until it quickly realized what had happened. The attacks had exploded when they hit the wall and created several rock slides and avalanches that started hurling down towards Rockster. All the rocks and boulders hit Rockster and started pummeling the Pokémon until a giant boulder crushed Rockster, forcing it to the ground.

"All right everyone, return!" Paul recalled all of his Super and regular Pokémon and smiled. "We did good Jay. Rockster's out of commission! Let's head on out!"

"Right. Flamed, fly up." Jay ordered the Super Pokémon to fly out while Rockster was still dazed to attack, and landed on the ledge right by the exit of the Victory Road. "Get off Paul."

"Huh?" Paul glanced around and suddenly realized Jay wasn't leaving with him. "All your Pokémon are still out, and you're acting like you're . . . you're going to stay to fight Rockster, aren't you?"

Jay nodded. "The Master . . . the Celestial Pokémon . . . or plain old fate is setting me up against Rockster, and I'm not running away from this fight. This feels like my last challenge before the beginning of something . . ."

Paul shrugged. "Defeat most likely."

Jay cringed and then flinched and sighed. "Thanks for the confidence Paul."

"No problem." He hopped off of Flamed and turned to Jay. "See you at the League Games, Barial." He darted off out of the Victory Road.

"See ya." Jay patted Flamed on the head. "It's time for a showdown against Rockster, Flamed. You ready?"

"Flamed!" roared Flamed with agreement.

As the dragon Super Pokémon turned around it froze with fear as the giant Rockster emerged from the rubble and was hovering right above Jay's Super Pokémon.

Chapter Sixteen: Jay's Ultimate Challenge

"_TRA_!" Ultra released a blast of electricity that hit the airborne Rockster, temporarily blinding the giant Pokémon and slightly injuring it. This gave Flamed enough time to go into a dive as he hurried away from Rockster.

As they shot downward, Jay glanced at Venustoise and Thundeer as they continued running down the spiral path that lead up to the exit and to the main level of the area. Venustoise went into a roll and tackled the giant bird, while Thundeer gave it a shockingly powerful charge of electricity.

Completely thrown off guard, Rockster was hit by the incoming Venustoise and Thundeer, giving Flamed the time it needed to land on the ground in the main area of this part of the cave. But, the two attacks forced Rockster to temporarily lose control and just fell lifelessly towards the ground.

As the dust started to rise from then drop, there was a loud squawk as Rockster emerged from the dust.

"I don't think so Rockster!" shouted Jay, as Flamed landed and he and his Super Pokémon jumped off. Venustoise rolled down next to him and came out of his shell, while Thundeer leaped down next to Jay. "You can't beat all eight of us!"  
"Ster." Rockster glanced around and hit its wings to the ground, creating a giant earthquake that caused the Geodude, Rocky, and Graveler on the ceiling to all start falling.

"Ultra, Mewie, Litatra, light screen now!" ordered Jay.

The three little Super Pokémon grouped together to build up their psychic energy and created a giant light screen bubble to protect the rock-type Pokémon from hitting them and getting harmed by the drop. But their combined powers were slowly fading.

"**Deer**." Thundeer stepped in front of the three Super Pokémon. It closed its eyes and thicker light appeared over the three psychic Pokémon's thinner screen.

"Teleport them away," commanded Jay.

Ultra and Mewie and Litatra used all their psychic powers to transport the confused rock-type Pokémon from off of Thundeer's light screen, and they slowly turned towards Rockster.

"Thundeer, stop that Rockster! Thunder attack!" shouted Jay. "Wurm, hit it with your hyper beam!"

The two Super Pokémon focused their powers and released two powerful and deadly attacks, but Rockster jumped out of the way of the two attacks and took flight. It flew down towards Jay, but Thundeer jumped in the way. It leaped up and tackled Rockster and the bird Super Pokémon dropped from the air, but the electrical beast was thrown backwards.

"Thundeer!" shouted Jay. But he realized his giant Super Pokémon would be okay as it slowly got up. He turned his attention to the idle Super Pokémon, waiting for orders. "Venustoise, get into a roll again! Flamed, take flight and try attacking this Rockster with a fire cannon attack!"

Venustoise started running towards Rockster and jumped in the air. Before any impact, it curled up into its shell, but Rockster swatted it away with its wing. The force sent Venustoise flying, but it was able to adjust and when it landed, it continued rolling in its shell.

Flamed swiftly took flight right after this, and had to dodge Rockster's deadly wing attack. As it evade, it started to rapidly fire small ember attacks that rained down upon Rockster, slowly heating up the Super Pokémon.

"Cool it down, water blast!" ordered Jay.

Flamed landed on a ledge above the heated Rockster, who had lost sight of Jay's dragon Super Pokémon and chuckled at its confused opponent. It inhaled and sprayed a powerful blast of gushing water at Rockster that slammed it down to the ground.

Chapter Seventeen: The Raging Battle

Rockster shot up from the ground and started flying up passed Flamed.

"Rockster's heading towards the exit!" cried Jay. "It's trying to block the exit out of here! Flamed, go after him now!"

Flamed jumped off from its ledge and shot up after that powerful Super Pokémon.

"La-la tra," murmured Litatra.

"You're right," replied Jay. "Flamed won't make it in time." He glanced at his other Super Pokémon and signaled them to hurry over where the rubble had knocked down Rockster (which was right in the center of the spiral path that led up to the exit). There, they saw as Flamed and Rockster flew upward. "All right, try not to hit Flamed or Rockster. Litatra, use your thundershock. Mewie, try your confusion attack. Ultra, use thunder! Fire Orb, use your fire blast and Thundeer, shocker attack! Venustoise, hit it with your hydro pumps. Wurm, water blast attack. Everyone, aim upward!"

Jay's seven Super Pokémon grouped together and shot their powerful attacks upward, trying not to hit either Super Pokémon. The attacks swished right passed the two Super Pokémon and started to hit the ceiling above them. Suddenly, rubble, rocks, and giant boulders started falling from the ceiling and started hitting Rockster (who was in the way so Flamed wasn't taking any hits).

Yet again, rocks and boulders started pummeling Rockster and they started to weigh down the Super Pokémon until they were at the point of forcing Rockster down to the ground. As soon as Rockster started dropping, it hit Flamed and the two started dropping down towards where Jay and his Super Pokémon were.

"Move!" shouted Jay, as he and his seven companions hurried after him back towards the center of the area, as millions of rocks and boulders fell and then Flamed and Rockster dropped down with larger boulders.

Rockster emerged from the rubble, again, and Flamed was by its side. Flamed had ended up getting protected as Rockster had held out its wings to stop from being completely crushed by the giant rocks. Flamed swiftly went airborne to try to escape, but Rockster slammed Flamed against the wall with its giant wing. Flamed dropped to the ground, and Rockster jumped into the air and was about to crush Flamed when . . .

"Tra!"

"Deer!"

The three electrical Super Pokémon released powerful charges and pulses of powerful electrical currents that hit Rockster and it quickly lost control and tumbled into the wall.

"Flamed!" Jay rushed over to his dragon Super Pokémon, who lay slumped below the imprint of himself in the wall. He bent down next to his dragon-type Pokémon. "You okay?"

Flamed's eyes suddenly widened as Rockster became airborne again and swirled around towards Jay. As it flew towards Jay and Flamed, the fiery Super Pokémon grabbed Jay in his arms and took flight. Flamed jumped out of the way as Rockster slammed into the wall, leaving a much larger imprint.

Flamed landed next to his other companions and released Jay from his arms. "It's all down hill from here!"

Chapter Eighteen: Rockster's Defeat

As Rockster turned around to face Jay and his eight Super Pokémon, Jay had already begun his final blow.

"Venustoise, constrain Rockster with your vine grip attack!" ordered Jay. "And Wurm, warp attack!"

Multiple vines shot out from Venustoise's back and all wrapped around the injured and dazed Rockster. They wrapped around and partly constrained the giant bird Super Pokémon long enough for Jay's super long Super Pokémon to slither up to it and wrap itself around the giant flying rock. Because of Jay's hard training, Wurm was at a high enough level that it was long enough to wrap its entire body around Rockster.

"Thunderwave!" shouted Jay. Then he glanced Venustoise and smirked. "Use your freeze whip attack, now!"

"_Wurm_!" Wurm released a deadly charge of electricity the electrocuted the giant Rockster, paralyzing it and forcing it to fall to the ground. Then, Venustoise multiple vines released its grasp of Rockster and started furious whipping Rockster. As Wurm quickly slithered away, Rockster slowly started to partly freeze over.

But, Rockster was too strong and swiftly broke out of it frozen state.

"Ultra! Fire Orb! Attack together!" shouted Jay.

"Tra!"

"Orb!"

As Rockster slowly gained control again, Ultra darted towards the legendary Super Pokémon jumped on its head. "Ultra . . . _tra_!" Ultra released a deadly shock, electrifying Rockster.

As the shocked Rockster fell to the ground, Ultra hopped off as Fire Orb started circling around Rockster. As it circled faster and faster, a giant tower of fire surrounded Rockster, creating a powerful fire spin attack that fried Rockster.

Ultra and Fire Orb hovered to the ground as Rockster emerged from the powerful attacks.

Rockster roared angrily as it flapped its two giant wings to the ground, creating two deadly fissure attacks that went straight towards Jay and his Super Pokémon.

"_Mew_!" Mewie closed its eyes and swiftly teleported the group away, avoiding Rockster's deadly fissure attack. They reappeared in the same place a split second later, but the attack had already passed.

"Flamed, get up there and use your dragon force attack!" shouted Jay. "Venustoise, release your hydro pumps! Wurm, try your hyper beam one more time!"

While Wurm shot its deadly beam of energy at Rockster and Venustoise released two deadly blasts of gushing water, Flamed flew up above Rockster and released a deadly dragon force attack. The three attacks hit Rockster at full force.

"Mewie, hold it still with your disable attack," ordered Jay. "Fire Orb, released a raging fire attack!"

Mewie closed its eyes, and put Rockster into a trance, making it unable to move. Fire Orb hovered up into the air and released a streaming blast of fire that heated Rockster.

Chapter Nineteen: The Victory Road

"Ultra, Litatra, join with Thundeer," ordered Jay.

Ultra and Litatra rushed over to Thundeer and hopped on its head, right next to its antlers.

"Ultra, use your ultra shocker! Litatra, thundershock attack! Thundeer, use your ultimate shocker, _now_!" shouted Jay.

Jay's three powerful electrical Super Pokémon all started to charge up and released a deadly blast of electricity the shocked Rockster.

"Flamed, Fire Orb, flamethrower, now!" shouted Jay. "Venustoise, Wurm, hydro pumps! Mewie, keep it in a trance!"

All of Jay's Super Pokémon focused their powerful attacks, trying to stop Rockster, until . . .

All the attacks merged together and caused a giant explosion that created a brilliant blast of light that filled the entire Victory Road.

When the blast died down, all of Jay's Super Pokémon stood by his side to see what had happened to Rockster. But . . .

"Ster." Rockster remained, panting and panting, extremely warn out and ready to give in.

"I don't want to capture you Rockster!" shouted Jay. "I just need you to stand down so I can get to the Pokémon League Games. Defeating you seemed to be my last test . . . but maybe taming you was!" Jay stepped up in front of his Super Pokémon and shouted, "Rockster, why did you want to fight!"

Rockster continued panting and slowly turned its head away from Jay . . . but started to stumble and collapse on the ground.

"Rockster!" Jay rushed over to the giant legendary Super Pokémon and bent down next to it. "Will you be okay?"

"Rock." Rockster continued turning his head away from Jay, trying to avoid his defeat.

"I know The Master didn't do this to you, nor did the Celestial Pokémon," murmured Jay. "You're just like any other Pokémon, aren't you?"

Rockster slowly glanced towards Jay and nodded.

"You're lonely," he replied. "And you're seriously injured, I'm sorry. Here." He enlarged a Mega Ball and held it out. "If you want, you can join me and my group. Do you wish to join us?"

Rockster thought for a moment but slowly started to nod.

Jay smiled and stood up. "Welcome to the group Rockster!" Jay hurled the ball and it hit Rockster on the back, swiftly capturing the Super Pokémon. The ball hurled back towards Jay's hands and it started to shake. When it stopped, Jay smiled as it teleported back to Professor Oak Jr.'s lab. "Well, I guess this really was my victory at the Victory Road."

"Flamed."

"Stoise."

"Wurm!"

"Deer!"

"Mew!"

"Lit ta!"

"Orb!"

"Ult tra." Jay's eight Super Pokémon all nodded with agreement, as he turned back towards them.

Jay smiled. "I'm guessing you all need a rest. Flamed, Venustoise, Wurm, Thundeer, return!" He recalled the four Super Pokémon, and slowly turned to the two young Super Pokémon, and his two traveling companions. "Let's go. It's almost dawn."

Mewie and Litatra closed their eyes and suddenly started to hover in the air by using their psychic abilities.

Jay smirked. "Thanks, no more carrying you guys." He glanced upward towards the exit of the Victory Road. "We're almost there . . ."

****

Jay's Pokémon League adventures start in the third Super Pokémon, _Super Pokémon ¤Ultra Pokémon II¤: The Pokémon League Games_. Bu, this isn't going to be any regular game, for The Master has a trick up his sleeve. And Jay, his Super Pokémon, and allies old and new must join together to battle in the League Games, while The Master and his companions reign havoc during the games, and old enemies come back, and new enemies arise. Find out what all the excitement is about when the third Super Pokémon movie airs.

****

You've just read episode 39, the season finale of Season Three: _The Final Gyms_. But next season, Jay's facing off against his strongest opponents yet: The Elite Eight. Now, Jay Barial will have to defeat the best of the best; Misty, Brock, Koga, Sabrina, David, Razora, Starr, and the Champion, Ash. But, will Jay be able to defeat them all on his own? And what will the mysterious series finale of this fourth and surprising season bring? Check out the fourth Super Pokémon season, _The Path to the Pokémon League_, starting with the season opener, episode 40, _Path to the Pokémon League Part I: The Elite Trainer Misty_. 


End file.
